Left to Love
by anim8tur
Summary: When life and love fail her, Raven turns to unconventional means in order to fill the void. She ends up losing herself and her heart to the darkness within her, leaving her blind to see the affections of another.
1. Left to Hurt

Inspired by BluestAngelDust's "Fallen From Grace" I got the plot from the story and realized I just had to write my own version of it. I hope the writer doesn't get angry with me or anything. I just couldn't help myself.

Features an uncommon pair. Read and you'll find out who.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blue haired girl floated in mid air as she chanted. She wanted to meditate, knowing that she needed to calm the storm that brewed in her mind. She opened her eye, glancing at the red head that bobbed up and down beside her, the source of her inner turmoil.

She knew how they had grown to be close friends but she didn't know when she had started to feel so strongly about the red head that sat beside her.

She treated her as a teammate at first but their professional relationship changed after the Puppet Master incident. Switching bodies had a profound effect on both of them seeing as the experience allowed them to respect and understand each other better. But most of all, it allowed Raven to see that the alien and her self were not that dissimilar from each other.

They both were outsiders to the humans in their own ways. She was cast aside because she was the silent and brooding titan while Starfire was shunned because of her bizarreness and innocence. Innocence that civilians often misread and mistook as ignorance. The only difference between their situations was that Raven was forcibly isolated from everyone because they feared the darkness that dwelled within her while the Tameranian was set apart from everybody because she simply had not adjusted to Earthly customs.

In other words, Starfire was trying to find a place to belong while Raven just didn't fit in with anyone. There were times when she didn't even fit in with her team mates, except of course for the Tameranian princess.

"Friend Raven?" the red head called out, breaking the blue haired teen's train of thought.

"Hmm?" she replied, her eyes still closed.

"I apologize for interrupting you but I wonder if you would want to accompany me to the mall of shopping?" her green eyes shone brightly with hope that Raven had no intention of shattering. She sighed and nodded her head in reply. She glanced at the clock, then back at her team mate.

"We can go now if you like." offered the usually quiet titan. She knew it would please Starfire. Besides that fact, her meditation was leading her nowhere. The red head squealed in delight then flew to her room, eager to get ready. Raven herself did the same.

She didn't know when she came to love the other girl, but she knew she already did. At first, she didn't understand what had brought on this need to please and be near Starfire. But when she did, she knew it was too late to turn back for the red head had buried herself within Raven's heart and not even the seemingly unfeeling girl could dig her out. No, it was too late for her.

As afraid as Raven was to admit, she could no longer deny it. The cold and sometimes cruel teen had grown to more than like someone. The gothic titan had fallen in love for Starfire. A love that she feared would not be accepted and returned by her kind and caring teammate.

Of course, being the aloof and unemotional teen that she was perceived to be, no one expected that she would ever fall for the red headed teen, who was a member of her team and gender. Hell no one probably thought she had the ability to love. Even Raven her self did not know she was capable of such an emotion yet it came.

She sighed as she floated down the hallway and into the living room where her anxious friend had been waiting for her.

"Shall we friend Raven?" Starfire asked, earning a nod from her serious counterpart.

The two flew side by side and finally reached the mall. The red head led the way, dragging the love-struck girl into every store the mall had.

"Star are you done?" the robe wearing titan asked, a hint of irritation in her voice. The things she did for Starfire. The red head responded by coming out of the dressing room, wearing a tight mini skirt, shorter than the one's she wore, and a very tight tank top. Her outfit left little to the imagination, causing Raven to force herself to control her blush.

"What do you think?" the Tameranian asked as she twirled around. The blue haired titan responded by putting her hood up. Starfire was about to ask once again when she heard the cash register ding and saw money fly out. The register and cash were outlined in a black light.

The red head, mistaking her friend's loss of control to be an act of anger or annoyance, perhaps both in her mind, did not ask again. Instead she headed back into the dressing room, unaware of the pink hues that covered her hooded friend's face.

She had bought the outfits that she had tried on and Raven helped to carry them using both arms and her powers. The usually quiet Titan mentally slapped herself. There she was, following the red head like a love sick puppy and carrying her bags like some devoted fan or some whipped boyfriend.

She admitted to being the love sick puppy, but being admitting to playing the role of the fan was something that Raven thought she was above of. After all, Starfire was her equal. They were both super heroes on the same team. Then again, she fact that she loved her teammate kind of meant that she idolized the red head in one way or another. She did revere her for being kind, gentle, adorable, and emotional. Things that the ashy skinned titan could not afford to be.

That was probably the reason why she loved her. She could be the things that Raven longed to be and feel the things that the half demon trained herself not to feel.

The leotard wearing titan smiled slightly under the shadows of her cloak as she thought about the reasons as to how she had fallen so easily for the taller woman. The respect she gained for the skirt wearing heroine grew to a slight crush which slowly but surely turned to love. Raven shook her head, reminding herself that these kinds of thoughts were not allowed to her, seeing as she had to control her powers or Starfire's merchandise might end up all over the mall.

"Raven?" the bubbly titan called her name.

"Yeah?" she responded with the same monotone in her voice.

"Are you feeling ill?" the red head reached out and touched her friend's forehead, only to have her shrink away. Starfire observed her friend. She was aware that her team mate did not like to be touched but to have her step back so quickly was a curious thing to witness. It was as if Raven was afraid of her.

"I don't get sick." Raven reminded her friend as she avoided the touch. She hated to admit it but this was one good thing about being a half demon. She didn't get sick from a cold like average humans did.

"Then perhaps you are tired." remarked the green eyed girl as she eyed the girl before her. She stared into Raven's ocean blue eyes, trying to determine what was wrong, only to have the shorter girl look away.

"I'm fine." her voice betrayed her, letting a hint of reassurance break its monotone. She felt content that her teammate cared for her and a little guilty that she was making her worry. "Why do you ask?" the gothic titan wondered if she was being to obvious.

"You are more quiet than your usual self." replied the green eyed titan. Raven disapproved of herself for being so noticeable.

"Sorry Star." she apologized as she forced a small smile on her lips.

"Then perhaps you require sustenance." suggested the Tameranian. She dragged her teammate to the nearest fast food establishment before the shorter teen could protest.

The hooded woman sat down as she waited patiently for their food to come. A few minutes later, Starfire came back with a tray full of food to satiate her appetite and Raven's.

"Raven?" it was the fiftieth time that she had called her name yet the shorter girl didn't mind. She didn't mind at all.

"Yeah?"

"Is it not rude to eat with that on?" the red head asked curiously as she pointed at her friend's hood.

"No." she replied. "That only counts for hats and baseball caps."

"But does your hood not also cover you head? Just like a hat or a cap does?" the Tameranian countered earning a small smile from her quieter teammate. Raven said nothing as she dropped her hood in defeat. They ate in comfortable silence and were about to leave when a familiar form caught her eye.

"I'll be right back." the leotard wearing titan said as she excused herself. Before Starfire could ask to join her, she left and headed straight for the bathroom to follow the girl she did not expect to see. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she the dark-haired villain stood in front of the mirror and fixed her hair.

"Well... if it isn't the ever so cheerful titan." remarked the dark-haired teen before Raven. She hadn't expected to encounter one of the Teen Titans since she wasn't there to cause trouble. "I didn't realize that this city is that small." she stated.

"What are you doing here Blackfire?" she demanded. She could have told the villains younger sister about her presence but decided against it since she did not want to alarm her secret love until she knew why the villain was there and besides, she could handle the taller girl before her if she needed to.

"Relax Rae." she said as she placed her hands up as if she was surrendering. Raven scowled at the nick name.

"Don't call me that." her eyes were glowing black.

"Okay sorry." the dark-haired Tameranian muttered. "To answer your question, I'm just enjoying myself here." the glow in the half demon's eyes did not dissipate as she looked at her love's older sister. They both remembered what happened the last time Blackfire was on Earth. "Don't worry, I'm not planning to do anything to harm Starfire or anything illegal for that matter. I gotta go legit if I expect Galfore to keep sending me money." she explained.

"Allowance?" she asked.

"Yes. An allowance. I may not be sitting on the throne but my parents did leave me a fortune. Starfire too of course." she informed the heroine. Raven however did not let up and she couldn't blame her. "Sheesh... seriously I'm not planning anything. But if you want me to leave the city or whatever, then just tell me. Earth is a big enough place for all of us." the taller woman reasoned. The titan dropped her guard after she decided that if Blackfire was there to perform evil tasks, she would simply have done it. Besides, she noticed the bags that the Tameranian, proof that she was just shopping and this was just a chance meeting. She also took into consideration that the teen villain had not done anything illegal. Not to Raven's knowledge anyway. The most important factor of it all was probably the fact that Blackfire was still Starfire's sister and she knew it was not up to her to shun the dark-haired girl without her love's consent. Raven turned around to leave. "Always knew you had a soft spot for me." the lilac eyed woman stated and watched as the titan paused at the doorway to glare at her. She winked in response.

The half demon could only hope that she had made the right decision as she exited the bathroom and headed back to her friend, only to find that she was no longer there. The sounds of people clamoring caught her ear and she quickly took flight. She searched the skies and the ground for her friend and found the red head, fighting Gizmo and Mammoth while Jinx was nowhere to be seen.

She rushed into the battle. She concentrated and the wired hand that wielded a knife that came from the tiny geek's back pack was engulfed in black. The wire broke from the pressure that Raven had applied to it with her powers. Gizmo glared at the other female titan, angry that she dared break his invention.

He rushed toward her, more tentacles spewed from his back pack. She evaded the swings with ease, blocking some of them before she delivered a kick to the geek's face which sent him flying back. The little teen quickly got up and attacked Raven once again. The blue haired girl saw a bloodied Starfire get tackled by Mammoth, causing her emotions to go haywire. Suddenly, Gizmo's pack was wrapped in a black light an exploded, along with a mail box and two lamp lights.

The leotard wearing titan rushed toward her secret love. She watched as Robin's bird-o-rang came into the scene and miss Mammoth. A familiar purple starbolt came not a millisecond after their leaders intended attack had failed. It hit Mammoth directly and threw him off of Starfire. The two members of the Hive retreated as Raven rushed to the red head's side.

She found the girl bruised and unconscious. Luckily, she had no broken bones. As the smoke cleared, Robin and the others found Raven carrying the sleeping red head in her arms. She teleported herself and her injured friend back to the tower.

The cloak wearing titan sat down next to the red head who laid on the bed of their hospital wing, blaming herself for the injuries that the green-eyed alien sustained. She cursed herself for leaving the girl's side to talk to Blackfire. Then again, she remembered the purple bolt that had been visible to her eyes and hers alone. She couldn't quite believe that the aforementioned villainess had just saved her little sister's life. She couldn't quite figure out the lilac eyed girl's game.

Blackfire knew that no one would be able to see her help her sister, nor did she stay to take credit for saving her. Did that mean that the dark-haired Tameranian was telling the truth? That she really did not want to do anything to harm Starfire or other's? Raven didn't know. All thoughts of the lilac eyed woman escaped her mind as she heard her secret love groan.

"Robin?" the red head whispered. Hearing that one word made the half demon feel as though a thousand needles had pricked her heart. Raven dismissed the feeling quickly. Green eyes were exposed to the world and she soon found that she had called on the wrong bird. "Oh, it is you friend Raven!" exclaimed the cheery titan. The shorter woman gave no reply as she extended her hand over Starfire's forehead and healed her injuries. "Thank you." the hooded woman nodded her head.

"Rest." she beckoned the taller woman.

"Did we defeat Gizmo and Mammoth?" she asked. Raven nodded her head once again as she felt guilt make its way to her heart once again.

"Sorry I wasn't there to help you." apologized the blue haired teen.

"Do not worry friend. No serious harm has come to me." she smiled brightly at the other girl, putting her at ease.

"I couldn't stand it if something happened to you." the words slipped through her mouth before she could catch them. She looked away embarrassed. She had revealed too much. Starfire knew her friend and for her to make a comment like that was truly unlike her. She observed her friend, wondering why she said what she said and why she couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Hey guys." Robin said as he entered the room, Beast boy and Cyborg beside him as he did so. "How you feeling Star?" the masked teen asked as he looked over the red head. She smiled instantly as she saw him grin at her with his boyish charm.

"I am better now that friend Raven has healed me." she responded as she looked at her friend. The hooded teen still avoided meeting her eyes.

"That's one good thing about having Raven around. Sure she has no sense of humor but still, she can heal us whenever!" Beast boy commented, earning a glare from their so-called healer.

"B.B. be quiet!" Cyborg warned his friend, knowing it was not wise to irritate Raven after she had just healed someone. The aftermath of the task always left her tired and peaked. The half robot knew it was easy to anger her when she was in this state and bringing forth her fury was something they could not do.

"It was just a joke." the green teen defended his actions. "Raven knows that right?" the half robot and the changeling both looked at their quiet teammate only to find that she was no longer there.

Raven had teleported herself back to confines of her room. She couldn't quite stay there and watch the pair. To have him coddle and fuss over the red head like that while she could do nothing, annoyed her immensely. It was unbearable to have their team leader look at Starfire the way she wanted to. And he had the chance to do it so openly while she couldn't on account of the consequences she must face for losing control of her emotions.

A knock on the door brought Raven out from her reverie. She walked over to the door, expecting either an annoying green teen or their ever obsessive team leader behind the metal contraption. She was surprised to see a pair of green eyes, staring back at her, a bubbly smile on her lips.

"Hello friend Raven!" Starfire greeted with the same cheerful tone that her friend had grown accustomed to. "May I come in?" the quieter titan stepped out of the way and let her pass.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" the monotone there in her voice. She was trying her best not to show the other woman how concerned she really was.

"I have rested enough and I believe it is you that I have to thank for that!" she exclaimed. Raven nodded in reply. "You have been so kind to me." the red head whispered. "Yet another thing I must thank you for." she smiled, a small and appreciative one that made the usually stoic titan smile in return. "I really am thankful for your friendship and everything that you have done for me." the smile dissipated from her face. Never had Raven seen her look this serious except when they were engaged in a battle.

"What's wrong?" the monotone in her voice broke as concern leaked through. The red head did not respond but the smaller girl knew that something was bothering her. "Star?" Raven approached the other woman. The taller of the two responded by sighing and reaching out to the blue haired titan. She caressed her cheek affectionately.

"You are a wonderful friend Raven." the Tameranian whispered.

"You are too Star." the half demon tried desperately to control her emotions but being so close to Starfire and to have the taller woman touch her was just so overwhelming. The next move that the red head made shocked her, making her lose all control. The alien princess had placed her lips upon Raven's. It was a chaste and simple kiss, yet it made the smaller girl lose control as the lamps beside her bed exploded.

"I don't want to lose your friendship." she whispered to the clearly overwhelmed half demon. Before Raven could regain her control and ask Starfire why she had just kissed her, the red head was gone out of her room.

Raven stood there, her fingers on her lips. The scene kept replaying in her mind. Why did Starfire kiss her so suddenly. It was move that was too affectionate even for the red head to make. She didn't understand it. She couldn't think as she heard the sound of her heartbeat, pounding madly in her chest.

Did that mean that the green eyed beauty feel the same way she did? Raven didn't know but she soon found that a feeling of hope had settled itself in her heart. Only to have it crushed when she awoke the next day.

"Why is everyone so damn happy?" Raven asked as she headed into the kitchen for her morning tea.

"Robin just told us..." Beast boy started, the excitement in his voice was clear.

"He's with Starfire now!" Cyborg finished.

The half demon paused, confusion settling within her. She couldn't believe it. If that were true, then why did Starfire kiss her the night before? The sight before her shattered her heart as she saw the new couple, holding each other's hand as they came into the kitchen.

"Hey Raven." the masked teen greeted. The girl did not reply and merely grabbed her cup of tea and proceeded to exit the living room, cursing herself for allowing hope into her heart. She reached her destination and closed her eyes, letting the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore and the cries of the sea gulls above her calm her.

"I did not wish for you to find out like that." a familiar voice stated. "He came to me after I had exited your room and professed his love. I told him that I share the same feelings." she confessed.

"Why did you kiss me?" the half breed turned around, anger and confusion evident in her eyes.

"Your display of affection in the medical room allowed me to see that you have feelings for me." she responded. "I wanted to talk to you about them." she paused. "I never meant to do it. My concern and affection for you took hold of me. When I realized what I had done I... please believe me when I say that I did not want to hurt you." the Tameranian confessed. So the red head knew what she felt about her. "I do not want to lose your friendship Raven. You are very important to me." the comment struck her.

"Perhaps you should have thought about that before you kissed me. You led me on." she retorted, her eyes glowing red. She couldn't believe that her first kiss was given by the girl she loved and that it meant absolutely nothing to the red head while to her, it meant the world. Now her world was shattered. Raven never expected anything to happen between her and taller teen after all, not until she kissed her.

"I apologize for the brashness of my actions. I simply am inexperienced with matters like this." she said, sincerity in her voice. Raven was about to retort when the alarm rang. The embarrassed and hurt titan took the opening and left.

They came and saw the children of the Hive making their way out of the bank. It came as no surprise to anyone when Robin made the first move. He came at Mammoth with his staff, only to have the villain dodge his attack easily. The other's joined in the fight as soon the enormous teen sent their leader flying back. Cyborg fired his arm cannon at the over grown brute, hitting him in the chest. Beast boy then turned into a T-Rex and whacked Mammoth with his tail. Raven was about to join in when Gizmo appeared in front of her yet again.

"Where do you think you're going?" the little nerd asked. "Your fight is with me." the runt said, his eyes flared with anger. He was angry at Raven for breaking his toy. The quiet girl almost smiled at how predictable and silly the villain was being. She decided to let the boy have his revenge, her heart still suffering from the brutal pain of unrequited love.

Gizmo grabbed her with his claw and proceeded to hit her. The hooded titan made no move to block his attacks or even escape his grasp. She was motionless, taking in every blow and relishing them. She could feel the cuts the tiny villain had given her and could taste the blood in her mouth. Growing bored of the entire situation, she grabbed his approaching tentacles with her hands.

"Is that all?" she asked in disbelief, her voice deep and frightening. She had given him a free chance to end her misery and he failed. The anger that she felt from before melded with the disappointment she carried. Her eyes started to glow red and she smiled when she saw the frightened look in the nerd's eyes. It was her turn to fight, to retaliate.

His mechanical tentacles were engulfed in black and ripped from his back pack, rendering him weaponless. The usually stoic titan then kicked him in the face, sending him in the air. He slid down the cement, creating a crater as he did so. The runt groaned in pain. He had expected this attack. He reached behind his pocket and pulled out a laser. He fired it, hitting the usually stoic titan on the shoulder. Raven kept on, smiling maliciously at him, her eyes still glowing red.

Suddenly a starbolt hit the little nerd's hand, causing him to drop the laser. He yelled in agony, feeling the burn on his hand. Red eyes peered at the attacker.

"You're welcome." Blackfire stated smugly. "Wow, first I saved my sister's butt, now I save yours. I should get a medal or something." her grin disappeared from her face as she stared at the furious red eyes before her. "Now come on Raven... couldn't let you have all the fun now could I?" she attempted to joke. "Raven..." she called out to the titan and sighed in relief as the girl's eyes changed back to their normal ocean blue color.

"Thanks." she muttered. Though Blackfire did not know it, she had saved Gizmo from suffering an agonizing demise and Raven from committing a horrific murder. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't tell me to leave." she reminded the shorter girl.

"I mean here, at the crime scene." the titan elaborated.

"I was just passing through." she shrugged. "God I missed fighting." she stated as she felt the adrenaline course through her body. After giving up a life of crime she had not been able to battle anyone. The event had let her realize how much she had missed it. Their conversation was cut to an abrupt when a blue beam collided with the dark haired girl's shoulder.

"Damn it!" the injured girl cursed as she placed a hand on her wound.

"Blackfire what the hell do you think you're doing here?" Robin asked as he pointed his staff at her. "Raven are you alright?" the team leader asked.

"Sister! Why have you come?" the red head demanded an answer from her older sibling.

"This is the thanks I get for lending a helping hand huh?" the lilac eyed girl said as she looked at Raven who dared not meet her two teammate's eyes.

"Helping hand." the masked titan repeated. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"She helped me out." Raven interjected. "Like she did yesterday." she confessed. It wasn't fair to let Blackfire go to jail or have the titan's beat her up because she had done nothing wrong and besides, the titan owed her for unknowingly preventing her from killing the little nerd. "Look just leave her alone." she ordered her teammates. "She's not here to cause any trouble." she assured them.

"I can't cause trouble or Galfore will take away my allowance... permanently." she informed the titans and as much as the onyx haired teen loved to fight, she loved money much more. Starfire knew what her sister meant and nodded her head in understanding.

"She speaks the truth." the red head said as she hugged her boyfriend, seeking warmth and comfort in his arms. Robin sighed as he wrapped his arm around Starfire's waist and kissed her forehead. Blackfire raised her eyebrow at the scene. So the two were going out. She looked at Raven who looked away from the couple. She suddenly understood why the shorter girl was so angry.

"Okay... but just to be sure, we can't let you roam around the city without proper surveillance." Robin said as she watched his girlfriend's sister. He couldn't have someone just pop in and check on Blackfire. No, the person could miss something and then they'd be in trouble. "Someone to watch you at all times and make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"I'm not gonna have a baby sitter." she argued.

"It's either someone goes with you or you leave." Robin stated in his condescending tone. Blackfire scowled. She would rather leave, but then her lilac eyes caught sight of the hooded titan. She had always been interested in the brooding girl since she had first met her. She had found her to be different and uniqueness was something that the dark haired woman cherished. It was a very rare occasion that someone captivated her. She hated to admit it but Raven had done that seemingly impossible task right from the moment they met and after the night they had spent together in the coffee shop only made the titan more enticing to Blackfire's eyes.

It allowed her to see that the cloak wearing heroine was darker than she seemed. She had a mystery around her that sparked curiosity from the dark haired girl. And the day's events made her realize that the usually stoic titan had a dangerous side to her that appealed to Blackfire.

"Fine by me..." she grinned. "As long as Raven gets to be the one who watches me." she negotiated as she winked at the shorter girl who gazed at her with curiosity like the other titans did. It was an odd request.

Raven continued to look at the older sister of her teammate. She could reject the offer and just force her to leave but then again, the baby sitting mission could prove to give her an advantage. She would be far away from the tower and would not have to witness Starfire and Robin's involvement.

Then again, she knew she had better means of avoiding the couple. She didn't have to resort to using someone in order to attain solitude from her teammates. She was about to recline the offer when Robin spoke up.

"Done." everyone looked at him in shock, except Starfire and Blackfire. Raven turned her back on the titans not bothering to deny that she was upset. "You have to watch her and not let her out of your sight. It's only for a few weeks, just until we're sure she's not gonna harm Starfire or anyone else." he reasoned. The shorter girl sighed and approached her mission.

"We can handle the fort Raven!" Cyborg assured her friend.

"And I promise I won't go into your room!" Beast Boy said as he raised his right hand. The two were trying to make her feel better.

Blackfire stood there with glee in her eyes. She looked like a kid during Christmas morning. She watched as the titan walked to her, defeated. She grinned at the shorter woman.

"Come on then... let me show you where you'll be staying." the supposedly retired villainess said as she flew up into the air. The stoic titan followed right behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Like it so far? Comments and reviews are welcome!


	2. Left to Herself

Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them.

Things will begin to unravel more in the coming chapters. I want readers to know that things aren't what they seem. At least not yet anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After flying for a few minutes, they arrived at their destination. Blackfire had brought her to the center of the city. They stood on the rooftop of the tallest building in the city. She had to admit it but the view almost matched that of the towers. She looked down upon the smaller buildings that surrounded them and she could see the ocean from where she stood.

Raven watched as her mission reached behind her pocket and retrieved a key. The taller woman inserted the key into the lock and opened the door. She walked inside and the titan followed closely behind her.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and the Tameranian turned on the lights, allowing the titan to see her humble abode. Remaining as uncaring as ever, she looked over the balcony before she headed down the stairs in order to see the first floor of the penthouse. Judging by the black couches, the flat screen television, and all the other appliances that she saw, she deducted that Blackfire had made herself quite at home. It also meant that she had been there for a good week or two, seeing as she already had the place fully furnished and had cable.

"It suits you." she commented as she gazed at the white walls and the black furniture that was around her. The apartment was grand and because of the location, she knew that it probably cost a fortune to be able to stay there. But of course, Blackfire wanted the best. She wanted to remain on top of everyone else and be able to see everything that went on around her.

"I know. It has the best view in the entire city and is located in the most prominent side." she stated smugly. "I'm thankful that my parents left me a large inheritance. It's more than enough to make me to stop committing crimes." she made her way to the kitchen. "Make yourself at home." she raided her fridge and came out a few minutes later to find Raven standing in the living room. "Apparently you don't know how to make your self comfortable." she mumbled as she placed the food and drinks on her coffee table. "Sit down." fully aware of her commanding tone. The titan did not budge. "Well then maybe we can do something to help make you feel more comfortable." she suggested, a flirtatious tone clear in her voice as she walked toward the stoic titan.

Raven responded by taking a seat on her couch. The whole experience confused her. First she had saved her, then practically demanded that she be her watcher, and now she was being hospitable by offering the titan food and drinks? She clearly could not understand the Tameranian before her. She could feel the lilac eyes that were on her. She quickly looked up and saw that the villainess was not observing her actions. She was focused on Raven's body.

"Stop that." she ordered the woman. It was unsettling to have her enemy look at her like that.

"Okay! Calm down you big prude!" she teased as she sat next to the blue haired girl. "Want some?" she gestured at the sustenance she had provided for herself and her guest. "It's not poisoned or anything..." she took a bite out of her pizza. "see?" the titan was not hungry but she was indeed thirsty so she settled for a glass of water. It was progress in Blackfire's eyes none the less. The silence that enveloped them was deafening here. "Sheesh I'm beginning to regret picking you." she commented. "You're so quiet. Would it kill you to start a conversation?"

"I was assigned to watch you not converse with you." she reminded the other girl.

"But come on, if you're going to stay and baby sit me, we might as well make the experience enjoyable for the two of us." she reasoned with her guest.

"Silence is enjoyable." she countered.

"For you, not for me." retorted the Tameranian.

Raven continued to sit there as she drank her water. Her thoughts were wrapped up in the events that led to her heartbreak and Blackfire's angry statements had brought her out of her reverie. She looked at the dark haired girl before her. Perhaps conversing with her could prevent her from thinking about Starfire and Robin. Besides, the girl wanted to talk and it would be rude for her not to appease her hostess. But what could they talk about?

"Why?" she asked. It was the first thing that had come to her mind.

"And so she speaks." the villainess teased. "Why what?" she inquired as she ate, not fully understanding the question.

"Why me?" the titan elaborated. She watched as the taller girl settled herself on the couch and drank her soda, her eyes never leaving Raven.

"That's an easy question Raven. You should already know the answer." she replied. "But, seeing as your mind is too wrapped up on other matters, you probably can't see the reason can you?" she asked and took the titan's silence as a yes. "Well, I couldn't choose Starfire because, well that would be too weird seeing as I tried to beat her up one too many times. And as for the bird boy... Robin would probably hound me with questions as to why I'm here and other nonsense like that. Beast Boy, well I'd have to worry about him turning into a fly or something while I showered in the bathroom." she reasoned.

So far she was making sense to her guest. All her points were valid ones. It would be awkward to sleep in the room next to your attacker. Starfire would have to sleep with one eye open and would no doubt provide unwanted company seeing as they just didn't get along. Robin would pester her to no end until she would want to leave. Beast Boy would force her to eat tofu for breakfast, lunch, and dinner while trying to get into her pants. One person however was not mentioned.

"What about Cyborg?" she asked, earning a smirk from her hostess.

"Well, he'd be playing video games non stop and would probably dirty my place up building some new weapon or something. I wanted better company than that." she challenged. "Of course, you would probably spend most of your time meditating, reading, and drinking tea. Quiet activities that you have to keep to yourself." she remarked as she recalled all of Raven's habits. "But you probably don't want to spend too much time alone... it can lead you to think things you don't want to be thinking about." she smiled, an all-knowing smile, that seemed to annoy Raven immensely. "Besides, you're the cutest one of them all." she winked once again at the shorter woman who rolled her eyes in return.

"Okay, I accept that... well except for the last one." she replied. The thought of her being cute and adorable made her scowl. She was neither of those things after all. She set her glass down as Blackfire got up from the couch.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room." she said as she headed back up the stairs.

"Room?" Raven asked as she followed.

"Well, I know how you like your privacy." she commented as she opened the door to a bedless room. "Whoops." she looked inside the room. "I guess there's no bed." she smirked. She hadn't forgotten that fact. She merely wanted her to know that she was kind enough to be so hospitable to her. "Guess you'd just have to share with me." she began her shameless flirting once again.

"I'd rather sleep on the couch." she retorted, ignoring the coquettish glance from the taller woman. She couldn't believe that Starfire's sister was flirting so openly with her. She didn't even know Blackfire went that way. Then again, the villainess was probably just trying to get a rise out of her.

"Suit yourself but we both know it'd be better if you had a warm body to cuddle up to." she grinned. The other woman's ocean blue depths seemed to be staring at something. The Tameranian followed her gaze, landing on her bloody shoulder. "Oh that." she commented. "With all the excitement I forgot all about it." she shrugged, the act causing her wound to bleed. Suddenly, she wasn't so distracted anymore as she felt the pain from the minor injury.

"Bathroom?" the smaller girl asked. The alien gestured over to the door in front of her. Raven nodded her head and proceeded into the lavatory. "Come." she beckoned the other girl. Blackfire followed curiously inside.

"In the bathroom Raven? That's kinky. I didn't know you had it in you." she teased. The titan responded by extending a hand over her injury. Her hand and eyes started to glow black as she healed the taller woman's injury. Blackfire could feel the pain lessening until it was completely gone. She looked down and saw that the wound was no longer there. Lilac eyes peered at Raven with shock and awe. "I didn't know you could heal." she said, only to have a towel thrown in her face.

"There are lot's of things people don't know about me." she reminded the other woman, her voice sounding as cool as ever. That statement was indeed true. Noone knew a lot of things about her. They only knew some of the basics but who really knew Raven? As far as they both knew, no one did. No one had ever gotten the chance to and the person that the titan wanted to had rejected her. She walked out of the room, leaving the alien alone to clean the blood off her shoulder.

Raven stood outside of the bathroom, the sound of the water running and Blackfire humming could be heard. She leaned against the wall. She hated acknowledging the fact that she wasn't having the worst time with the newly healed girl. Thought's of the dark haired teen vanished from her mind and were quickly replaced by those of her younger sister.

She couldn't help wondering if the other girl was alright. Even though Starfire had hurt her, she still loved and cared for the other girl. They were teammates and most of all, they were friends. Raven wondered if things could ever be the same with them. If they could some how forget everything and move on. She knew it was impossible to do it. The red head could probably move on and forget but she knew couldn't forget no matter how hard she tried. No matter how hard she wanted to.

Perhaps the wound was just too fresh and it was too early and too difficult to patch things up. The brooding titan did not know. Even if they were to fix things, could she really just stand idly as Robin and Starfire relished in their new love? No, a part of her would always be hating this. A part of her would also be happy that the red head had found someone, but somehow she knew that her darker half would get the better of her. After all, she was a half demon.

"Earth to Raven?" Blackfire called out, a look of annoyance in her eyes. She must have been standing there calling out to the titan for a good five minutes. "Jeez, how are you gonna be able to watch me if you can't concentrate?" she asked irritably. "What are you thinking about anyway?" her voice softened as she gazed at Raven curiously. She had never seen the teen so deep in thought. She knew it was connected to the scene after the fight. She just didn't entirely understand how. It had something to do with Robin and Starfire, but knowing Raven, she couldn't just chalk it up to petty jealousy. Or could she?

"We need to go to the tower." the stoic titan replied, monotone in her voice. Had it been anyone else caught day dreaming, they would have been embarrassed but Raven was better than that.

"What? You're turning me in? Why? I didn't do anything." she clamored as she defended herself.

"I'm not." replied the ever so unemotional titan. "I need a change of clothes." she informed her hostess who nodded her head in understanding.

"Oh yeah." the dark haired girl proceeded to lead the way out into the hallway. She was about to head up to the rooftop entrance when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"There's a much quicker way." and not to mention a more discreet way to enter the titan fortress. Her eyes glowed black and Blackfire was engulfed in black before she could ask what Raven meant or protest. Within five seconds, the two were inside the tower. They ended up out in the hallway in front of Raven's room.

"That was interesting." remarked the dark haired Tameranian.

"Stay here." Raven said as she opened the door to her room and stepped inside, only to have Blackfire follow her in. She turned around and glared at the girl for disobeying her request.

"Someone might see me." the taller woman reasoned. She understood that Raven had teleported them there so that no one would see them. Why she didn't want anyone to see confused Blackfire but she didn't want to annoy Raven so she didn't ask. Then again she remembered the incident after the fight and slowly she began to wonder why the girl was going to such great lengths to avoid the bird boy. She wondered why the stoic teen was angry at the couple? She concluded that there could be only one reason, but she was unsure. Was Raven really jealous? The shorter girl's gaze softened as she realized that the intruder was correct. "Woah. Bibliophile much." she remarked as she saw the stacks of books all around Raven's room. "You clearly have too much time on your hands, shorty." she muttered, earning a glare from the owner of the books.

It wasn't like she was lying and they both knew that. She did have too much time on her hands and was short. Though Blackfire noticed that the smaller girl had grown taller since the last time she had seen her. She wanted to make another comment but decided against it. The Tameranian did not want to rouse the titan at the moment, seeing as they were on her territory.

"Don't call me that and don't touch anything." the annoyance in her voice was clear. She didn't know who was worse Beast Boy or Blackfire.

"Okay chill." the titan really was a bit uptight at times.

"Just stay there." she ordered the taller girl, though she knew that it was futile since the supposedly retired villainess did whatever she wanted. Raven headed over to her closet and proceeded to pull out some outfits for her to take to Blackfire's home. She didn't know how long she was going to stay there so she packed as much as she could.

"What's this?" Blackfire asked as she played with a red crystal in her hand.

"A channeling crystal now put it down!" she ordered the girl.

"What does it do?" the curiosity seeped through her voice. The crystal was indeed beautiful as it sparkled in her hand.

"It helps me find focus." Raven responded. It was a shortcut she used if she found that she could not center her thoughts when she meditated. Blackfire said nothing as she placed the trinket down on the table. The thing was useless to the half demon, seeing as it had lost its effect on her ever since she had fallen for Starfire.

"It's so dark here." remarked the Tameranian. "Though it really doesn't surprise me." she muttered as she approached the titan who was busy packing her stuff. "It suits you though. I can't picture you in a colorful room." she expressed her opinion to the shorter girl.

"Let's go." Raven said as she zipped up her bag quickly, sensing the familiar aura of Robin and Starfire down the hallway. From what her inhuman ears could hear, the pair were engaged in a tender conversation that involved the use of their mouths but not words. Wanting the picture to be erased from her mind, she laid a hand on Blackfire's shoulder and teleported out of there.

They found themselves back at the onyx haired girl's abode and Raven set her bag in the empty guest room. She made her way down the stairs to find Blackfire eating once again. If the sister's had anything in common, it was their insatiable appetites.

"You were in a hurry to get out of there." the Tameranian noted as she swallowed her food. "Why all the secrecy of getting in and out unnoticed?" she asked. The girl had always been straightforward and tactless. Raven didn't dignify her question with a response. Her mind was too unsettled to come back with a worthy retort and she was too exhausted to fight with the alien princess. Blackfire frowned at the lack of retort. It let her know that she had hit a tender spot.

They were surrounded by an eerie silence once again. The brunette found it hard to believe that someone could be so secretive. She advised herself to be more observant of Raven's actions and attitude while the other girl reminded herself to be wary of this Tameranian princess.

Her train of thought was broken yet again when the taller girl stood up and made her way toward the door. Raven got off the couch herself.

"Where are you going?" the titan asked.

"Out. I'm bored." she replied. It really wasn't that. She just knew she needed to break the ice with Raven once more. "I'm not a prisoner." she reminded her guest. "And seeing as you've been assigned to watch me, you're just gonna have to come along with me." she smirked, knowing that the titan had no choice but to accompany her.

Blackfire walked down the streets, the hooded titan followed closely. Raven didn't know where they were going and she didn't care. All she had to do was watch the girl, she didn't have to partake in her activities. At least not until the Tameranian did anything illegal and harmed others. Besides, the titan was content that her mission was making no noise.

Raven's thoughts drifted yet again. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about her but she was. She couldn't help herself. It was torture yet strangely comforting at the same time. Was love really this sadistic? It made her feel like she could not properly function if she didn't think about Starfire. Not that she could stop. She was too wrapped in her thoughts to notice that they had entered a video store.

"Great." she muttered after finally organizing her thoughts and keeping her emotions in check. Blackfire was probably gonna pick some cheesy romance flicks that she would be forced to watch, seeing as they would have to be in the same room with the television blaring loudly. They stood in the new releases section as the Tameranian stood there, her arms crossed in front of her chest, deep in thought. She reached and took a movie off the shelf.

"Have you seen this one?" Blackfire asked. Raven sighed and shook her head no. "Think it's any good?" the shorter woman shrugged. The lilac eyed woman said nothing more as she began to take movies off the shelf. "How about this one?" she inquired her guest. The titan shrugged once more. The dark haired girl smirked. At least they were conversing, well kind of. It wasn't a lot but it was a step forward.

Raven did not want to be trapped into her thoughts so instead, she chose to focus her mind on her mission who was talking to her. She hated to admit it, but the taller girl was being nice to her, in her own way of course seeing as Blackfire wasn't your typical nice girl.

"Hey Raven!" a man in his early twenties called out. "Can I have your autograph?" he asked as he handed the titan a pen and paper. Raven took it and signed her name. She hated this part of being a hero, seeing as it brought too much attention to her. Besides, she hated these people who idolized her simply because she saved lives. Sure what she did was honorable but they knew nothing about her and when they did find out about her, they were quick to judge. A swarm of people came at Raven after the man had caused people to notice her.

"People please, can't a hero just go to the movie store without being mobbed?" a familiar voice stated as he made his way through the crowd. Sure enough, it was Robin with his boyish smile. Starfire stood beside him, holding onto his hand as the rest of the titans followed after them.

"Hey Raven." greeted Beast Boy and Cyborg. Raven nodded her head, acknowledging their presence before turning around to divert her eyes from the couple before her. No one but Blackfire noticed her actions and the strangeness of it all. Suddenly things made sense to her.

"I trust you aren't having any trouble." Robin said as he came up behind the hooded titan.

"No." she replied. She wished she could get out of there but she couldn't seeing as her mission was not yet done. Her wish was granted when the dark haired girl came up beside her, carrying a bag that contained movies inside. Blackfire walked passed the four titans, her head held high as they glared at her.

"See ya later Raven!" Beast Boy and Cyborg bid their friend good bye.

"Maybe next time you should change into civilian clothes." the lilac eyed Tameranian advised as they took flight. Raven silently agreed with the taller woman as they headed for her penthouse.

She watched the movie in silence. It wasn't that she was captivated by it. No it wasn't that. She simply did not want to disturb her guest. Not after her attempts for a conversation had been shot down quickly by the quiet teen. Not to mention it had earned a glare from a pair of glowing red eyes that down right sent chills through her spine. No she would respect her guest's privacy.

At least that was what she decided until the creepy air of silence took hold once again. She remembered that the whole reason she had rented the videos was in order to initiate some type of activity with the shorter girl. She sighed in annoyance. Things were not going the way she had hoped them to. She had thought that things would be better between them. Not that she expected for them to be on friendly terms. No she simply wanted a little bit of conversation and perhaps a chance to get some entertainment from the other girl.

It was no secret to herself that she was more than interested in the blue haired girl. No, she wanted her in a way that she bet would make a hooker blush. Especially the shorter girl before her. That was actually the real reason why she had wanted the other girl to be the one to watch her. She wanted to entice the girl. She knew it would a hard feat but she didn't know it would be this hard or scary for that matter as a vision of glowing red eyes invaded her mind once again, causing her to shudder.

Red, blood red eyes that scared her though she would never admit it. She could tell that it was still Raven yet it wasn't whenever her eyes glowed. There was something darker in those red eyes. A blood lust, Blackfire decided to call it that because it what it was. Suddenly, for the first time in a long time, the cocky Tameranian found herself afraid.

Then again, it seemed that Raven had control of whatever it was. Granted she slipped but an occasional slip could be forgiven. Then she started to piece the puzzle together. The titan seemed to react normally around her when they had just entered the video store but her mood changed right when Robin and her little sister came. She remembered how the shorter girl would not meet their stares. Aside from that, she was being a lot more quiet than Blackfire remembered. She grew more and more confident that her suspicions were indeed correct. But how could she talk to the girl about these things, seeing as how every time she tried to talk, a pair of furious red eyes would glare at her.

"I'm sorry." the usually silent titan whispered. For hours they had surrounded themselves in silence, the only sounds that filled the room came from the television. Raven was exhausted. She had been trying to settle her emotions, trying her very best to not think about a certain red head.

"For what?" the casual voice asked, though deep inside she was glad that the other girl had started a conversation.

"For blowing up at you." replied the ever so impassive titan. The overwhelming fear that came from the other girl brought her out of her self induced trance. She calmed the storm inside her, granted it took more time than she thought it would and she still couldn't help but think about a certain red head.

"It's cool." she stated as she sat up from the couch. "Why'd you blow up at me in the first place?" she asked casually.

"Doesn't matter." responded the blue haired girl. "But I am sorry for scaring you." she whispered, almost inaudibly. Blackfire could hear the shame in her voice.

"So, you've been extra quiet. It's weird even for you." noted the brunette, though her voice let her guest no she was not teasing her. She was only being observant. "Want to talk about it?" she asked, taking the opening. Ocean blue eyes stared at her in disbelief and shock. No doubt Raven thought she was insane to offer a helping hand. She didn't trust the other girl and saw her for the manipulative teen that she was. She couldn't be hurt, not when it was true. Yet strangely enough, she found herself to be concerned for the other girl's well-being. "Come on, it's not like I'm gonna blab you secrets or whatever. Even if I did, who would believe me? I'm a criminal remember?" she reminded her guest. Raven did not respond. "Wouldn't have anything to with Robin and Starfire now would it?" she asked, earning a surprised and slightly afraid look in the smaller girl's eyes. She smirked. So she was right. Raven knew her emotions had betrayed her once again. There was no way to back out of this one unless she left the room. But leaving would cost her pride, the only thing of value to her at the moment. She had already lost it to Starfire. She would be damned if she lost that to the girl's older sister. Besides, the titan was rather amazed that Blackfire knew after spending so little time with her. She basically confessed her feelings to Starfire while the elder Tameranian saw it when no one else could. "Just because Starfire is my sister does not mean that we share the same level of intuition." she reminded the heroine. "Though I have to admit, I never imagined that you would fall for the bird boy." she confessed.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"I said I never thought you'd fall for Robin." she repeated.

"Who said I fell for Robin?" she inquired.

"Well if not him then..." she paused, realizing who the titan had harbored feelings for. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, the truth hitting her like a pile of bricks.

"Yeah." she looked at the taller girl who surprisingly did not look at her teasingly. To say she looked shock was an understatement but there was something else that Raven saw. "What is it?"

"Nothing... I just never expected that you floated my way." she remarked. Her gay-dar must have been rusty if she couldn't pick up Raven's feelings for her sister. Or perhaps she did but rejected the idea, seeing as she never thought in a million years that the stoic titan could feel that way about anyone, let alone a member of the same sex.

"Your way?" she clarified.

"Yes... come on Raven, I thought it would be clear by now." she stated. "I'm gay." she confessed. Raven sat still, absorbing the information that was just given to her. She couldn't say she was surprised, seeing as how the other girl had flirted with her every chance she got. She just didn't notice or care for that matter since she was too wrapped up in her dilemma that was Starfire.

"Too bad it doesn't run in your family." grumbled the titan. Yes, it really was a damn shame to Raven.

Blackfire sat quietly. To say that the new knowledge that the titan was a fellow lover of the females and that she was in love with her younger sister shocked her would have been an understatement. She hadn't quite expected things to turn out like that. She didn't expect any of it.

As the new information settled within her mind, she found herself grinning inside. Raven was gay and was nursing a broken heart. How easy would it be for her to get what she wanted from the other girl now? Very, seeing as she knew the girl's weakness and could exploit it. Then again, she reminded herself that she was dealing with a very secretive and seemingly unemotional girl and it wouldn't be easy to seduce her. She scoffed. She was Blackfire, a princess from Tameran for crying out loud. If anyone could do it, she could. She convinced herself of this fact. Yes, things were proving to agree with her and her desires.

She couldn't believe it. Now, her enemy knew her reason for sulking more so than usual. She knew what she truly felt for Starfire, her jealousy, and her pain. Also, the supposedly retired villainess knew she was attracted to girls. Suddenly, it occurred to Raven that Blackfire was the first person she had confessed any of this to. She looked to the woman beside her, expecting some sort of ridiculing or teasing comment but found none. Instead, the supposedly retired villainess had a small smile on her face. It was unsettling for the titan to see the girl smile like that. Ocean blue eyes met with lilac ones and the smile faded from her lips.

"It's late." remarked the Tameranian. "We should go to bed." she suggested to the other girl. Earning her a raised eyebrow from the heroine. "I mean separately... unless of course you wanna..."

"I'll sleep down here." the titan cut her off, an annoyed look on her face.

"Suit yourself. But just in case you get cold, I'll leave my door open for you." she winked and floated up the stairs. It wasn't quite time for them to be doing the horizontal tango. No there would be plenty of time for that later on. She smirked maliciously as she closed the door to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The more reviews, the more inspired I'll be to write, so please, keep them coming.


	3. Left to Anger

Here I am once again...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been more than a week since Blackfire had discovered the truth about Raven's sexual preference and the secret that the titan held in her heart.

Surprisingly enough, the taller woman made no references toward the issue of the red head, but she didn't however, stop flirting with her guest. It happened so frequently that the shorter girl had grown used to it and even accepted it at times. Her advances had become something like a ritual to Raven, seeing as she made a pass at the titan first thing in the morning, while she drank or readied her tea for breakfast.

The heroine of course just shrugged it off, telling herself that it was merely Blackfire's weird way of greeting her good morning. She had known the taller woman for being a playful creature.

Besides, she was thankful that the other girl had not ridiculed her about her heart break. Maybe it was just because the Tameranian simply didn't care about her trifles, but still, she knew that aside from being a playful creature, the dark haired girl was also a conniving one. She didn't completely trust the other woman but what scheme could she be planning that would include the shorter girl's ailing heart?

The brunette walked into the kitchen and found her guest standing by the stove, getting her tea ready. She hummed merrily as she opened the cupboard and began to get her cereal. She watched the blue haired girl from the corner of her eye, smirking as Raven poured her tea.

It had been an interesting week for her, seeing as not only did she have a guest that entertained her, but also because the past week allowed her to observe said guest. She had gotten a better understanding of the titan that intrigued her to no end. She noticed the reason why Raven had spent so much time meditating.

It wasn't that the girl wanted to do it. She had to do it. That fact became clear to Blackfire when she had watched the girl one afternoon, floating in midair as she meditated. Her face was blank, but occasionally let one emotion slip after another. It was as if she were chasing her emotions, trying to settle her mind. The emotions that the lilac eyed woman could recall the most was the pain and anger that Raven felt. The hostess could see that her guest was still torn up about Starfire getting with Robin.

Personally, she didn't understand why such a being like the teen before her would be so enamored with her sister. The red head was like a child. Naive and innocent to no end. Not too mention always so damn chipper and annoyingly pleasant. Growing up with her was hell for the villainess. What Raven could possibly see in her, Blackfire didn't know. She knew her sister did not deserve to have someone like the stoic teen dote upon her. Not only did Starfire not know what to do with someone like the usually quiet teen, she was unworthy of her.

Blackfire shook her head. She couldn't believe she was getting riled up over the issue of her little sister and her guest. It wasn't like her to be so concerned about the business of others. She shrugged it off, convincing herself that she was merely stating her opinion and nothing more.

"So, you seem to be wearing less and less every morning." the alien remarked as she looked at the titan who was wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top. "Is this your way of flirting with me?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and smirked. Her comments and actions earned her a shake of the head and a scoff.

"Good morning to you too." mumbled the blue haired girl as she drank her tea.

"It certainly is a good morning." the supposedly retired villainess grinned as she stared mindlessly at Raven's exposed cleavage. The titan made no move to cover herself up, seeing as doing so would only make the other girl tease her and call her a prude. Then again, she was opposed to having the taller teen look at her as she was a piece of meat.

She sighed as thoughts of a certain red head invaded her mind once again. It seemed to always happen to her. One minute she would be thinking of something, the next Starfire would pop into her mind. She would push all thoughts of the green eyed beauty behind only to have them resurface again. She was really exhausted from doing this but she had no choice. She really wanted to stop thinking about her team mate.

Blackfire watched as the face before hers contorted with agony and a hint of exhaustion. She had observed Raven enough to know that this was the face she got whenever she thought of her little sister. There wasn't a moment in a day when this face did not show. It seemed to show almost every hour of the day. It was rather pathetic on Raven's part.

Strangely enough, even though the onyx haired alien knew about this weakness, this frailty of the heroine's, it did not faze her attraction one bit. After all, the reason that Raven intrigued her was because she seemed to be so cold and incapable of emotions and the princess just absolutely loved it. Imagine being able to have someone like that, screaming you name in sheer pleasure for hours on end. It certainly provided an ego boost and most importantly, achieving this seemingly impossible feat would only prove that she was the best.

Perhaps it was because knowing what she did gave her an advantage, or maybe it was because it only made her realize that Raven was indeed capable of feeling. Though her feelings were unreciprocated and wasted on someone so unworthy. Okay, Starfire was beautiful, considering that Blackfire looked a lot like her sister, except for the hair and eye color. But still, beauty aside, her sister had absolutely nothing to offer. The dark haired girl frowned, being around Raven was making her feel. She shuddered at this realization. She reminded herself that she had only one goal and one goal alone. She would bed the blue haired girl a couple of times and that would be it. After all, what else could she want from the titan? With new determination, she decided that she would change her game plan a bit in order to speed up things.

The titan was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Blackfire cleared her throat and coughed. Glad for the girl's interruptions, she gave the girl her attention.

"Choking?" the monotone in her voice was clear but the dark haired girl saw the glimmer of amusement in the shorter girl's blue depths. Raven was teasing her.

"If I was, would you give resuscitate me? Give me mouth to mouth?" she retorted, a hopeful gleam evident in her eyes. The titan shook her head and almost smiled. Blackfire grinned at that. The girl was taking to her and they both knew it. Raven couldn't help but me amused for the lilac eyed girl surely was relentless with her flirting.

"No, mouth to mouth is when you drown." retorted the usually stoic girl, earning a frown from the taller girl. Upon seeing this, Raven couldn't help but smile, a small one of course, but a smile none the less. "But I would probably use the Heimlich maneuver on you." lilac eyes gawked at her. She couldn't believe that the other girl had just gone along with her, that she was actually reciprocating her attempts for a conversation. Most importantly, she remembered that the blue haired girl had started the teasing. It dawned on her. She really was making progress. The brunette shook off the feeling of shock and grinned.

"So, wanna go swimming?"

"No thanks." she replied.

"Just when I think you're fun..." the dark haired girl grumbled.

"What could ever make you think that?" her voice monotonic and dull, as if she was trying to prove a point. It only made Blackfire realize that she was just being playful.

"Well fine, if you don't want to go swimming, then what do you want to do?" she asked, earning a shrug from her house guest.

"I'm here to watch you remember?" reminded the heroine on a mission. Strangely enough, it didn't feel like a mission anymore. It was almost as if she was hanging out with a friend. Then again, she told herself that this was Blackfire she was with and their chance at friendship sailed away the day she attacked Starfire.

Here she went again, thinking about the red head who was without a doubt, sitting comfortably with Robin beside her while they enjoyed breakfast. Suddenly she found herself overjoyed to be away from the tower.

"Oh that's right. Wherever I go, you go." she smirked maliciously. Her voice had yet again brought Raven out of her reverie. The titan saw her grin and didn't like her look one bit. She found herself a bit worried about what the brunette had in store for her. "God!" exclaimed the taller girl. "We're not gonna do anything illegal." she proclaimed and watched as the titan relaxed. "But it would do you good to wear something more... casual." she advised. "It's pretty annoying to walk around town and stop every time people ask for your autograph." Raven silently agreed. "Now get ready. We've got a full day ahead of us." she commented. So the blue haired girl claimed she was no fun at all? The brunette scoffed at that. Today was the day she would show Raven what the word fun meant. "Don't you look ravishing?" the Tameranian complimented the shorter teen. It wasn't a lie. The titan stood there, without her costume, in civilian clothing. If it weren't for the empty look on her face she would almost look normal. Then again, even with the emotionless look on her face, she was still damn gorgeous.

"Let's just go." commanded the shorter teen completely aware that a pair of lilac eyes were memorizing every curve of her body. The brunette did not move. "What's the matter? Change your mind?" she asked.

"You're not gonna say anything about the way I look?" the taller girl pouted.

"You look nice." she replied. Raven didn't go around commenting people like that. Not even Starfire got such a praise from her. After all, how cold could a person be if they went around shouting praises to every beautiful girl they saw?

"Just nice?" challenged the Tameranian who glared at the titan, a hand on her hip. The shorter girl sighed and relented.

"You look pretty." she stated. It wasn't like she was lying. It was just that it wasn't really in her nature to be so full of praise.

"Let's go."

Raven kept silent. She didn't know where they were going but she didn't want to ask, knowing that Blackfire would not tell her anything anyway. Besides, she didn't want the taller girl to think that she was nervous or anything like that. She couldn't give her the satisfaction that she could affect Raven in such a way.

"This is your big plan?" the titan asked as she looked at the building before her. Somehow, she had thought that they would be something more. She paused, trying to find the right word. Perhaps thrilling would be a good choice of words. Dangerous even, seeing as this was the type of person Blackfire was.

"Come on, don't tell me you've never ice skated before?" taunted the brunette. Raven said nothing as she entered the skating rink. The supposedly retired villainess followed right behind her. She rented their skates and handed the shorter teen her pair. The lilac eyed woman proceeded to put on her skates and headed out into the ice. Since it was so early, there weren't that many people and the ice had just been freshly shaved. She relished the feeling of the smooth ice underneath her skates. She loved the way the cold wind caressed her face as she made her way through the frozen water. The brunette looked at the stands and saw her hose guest was sitting down, watching her. She frowned at that and approached the girl. She stopped at the railing and proceeded to sit on it. "What's the matter Raven? Skates don't fit?" she asked.

"They're fine." her voice monotonic and bored.

"Then why aren't you skating?" she inquired. Skating by herself was boring.

"I'm doing my job." she responded.

"Well you know." she hopped off of the rail and proceeded to skate backwards. "You can watch me while you skate." she countered as she skated. "Unless of course you're scared I'm gonna show you up." the brunette taunted as she brought out her toe pick and leapt up into the air. Raven watched as she tucked her arms in and spun. She landed on the ice gracefully, earning her an applause from many patrons of the rink. She smiled at them and winked at her, for lack of a better word, babysitter. She skated in the ice completely aware of the blue eyes that were on her.

She could continue to sit down, by herself, as thoughts of Starfire crossed her mind. Or she could get up, join her love's sister on the ice, and maybe try to have fun. What a choice to make. Raven thought bitterly as she got up and headed into the rink. She skated beside Blackfire who had the biggest grin on her face, knowing that she had won this round.

"If you keep grinning like that, I'm gonna get off." Raven mumbled. The taller girl didn't listen, the grin not dissipating from her lips as she continued to skate with the shorter teen. The titan shook her head and kept on. She might as well try to enjoy herself which, as much as she despised admitting it, wasn't very hard for her to do.

They continued to skate for a while, until of course the brunette's stomach had called attention to itself. They headed out for lunch and ended up going to a small restaurant. The two continued to hang out. The titan without her costume thought the scene was a bit hilarious. Never in a million years did she think she would be sitting down, having a decent lunch with Blackfire, again. Besides, the girl was a villain she was supposed to be watching. Yet here she was, skating and entertaining the brunette as though they were friends. Neither would admit it aloud but they enjoyed each other's company.

Perhaps it was Raven's broken heart that made her lonely and wanting company. But still, to think that she would find it in her love's sister was extremely unusual. She couldn't believe it.

They spent the day with her following the brunette everywhere. Raven was having fun though she tried her best not to show it, after all, it would only prove to Blackfire that she was a great entertainer and that she was fun to be with. The titan knew the princess did not need this ego boost for it would only cause the Tameranian's head to swell even more.

"I don't dance." remarked Raven as she followed the taller girl into the club. She would have arrested the girl or prevented her from going into the club if there was alcohol, but alas, life was as unkind as ever to her.

"Well you will." the brunette said as she began to pull her houseguest to the floor. The titan could put up a fight but causing a brawl would only draw attention to her and the taller girl. Negative attention that they both didn't need, seeing as the Tameranian was on parole already. The music swelled into the air. The dark haired girl made her way onto the dance floor, walking past bodies that grinded up against each other, whilst she pulled her houseguest. It was strange to her that the titan was not putting up a fight. She didn't bother to ask why, not wanting to pass up the opportunity to have the stoic teen so close to her. Blackfire was about to start to dance when she felt a hot breath upon her neck.

"How about I just get you a drink?" Raven's mouth was so close to the taller girl's ear that it took all of the brunette's willpower to not turn around and kiss her right then and there. She took the other girl's silence as a yes and let go of her hand. By the time the supposedly retired villainess had turned around, her houseguest was gone. She was left alone on the dance floor, her body still suffering the effects of having the stoic teen so close to her. Though she was not alone for long seeing as she was quickly surrounded by many who wanted to dance with a beauty like herself.

She danced, letting her hips match the rhythm of the music. She changed partners quicker more than the DJ changed songs. It seemed that her attention span was that of a fruit fly. The brunette became bored so quickly without the titan beside her. She moved off the dance floor, leaving behind many disappointed admirers.

Lilac eyes searched the bar for a blue haired girl. She was shocked to find Raven sitting in a corner while an unfamiliar girl talked to the titan. Her eyes narrowed at the sight. How dare the shorter girl leave her on the dance floor and flirt with someone else? The nerve of her. Blackfire walked casually toward the pair and glared at the unknown girl before her. She caught the last bit of their conversation.

"So you wanna go out sometime?" the girl asked. Raven was about to respond when the supposedly retired villainess entered the scene.

"Hey Rae." the brunette greeted as she slung her arm around the shorter girl's shoulder. No doubt the titan would kill her later for the invasion of space and judging from the glare that the girl gave her, she would be killed for using the forbidden nickname. The Tameranian didn't care. If that was the price she had to pay for being close to the ethereal being, she would gladly pay it.

"Oh you're taken... I'm sorry." the unknown girl scampered off. Before could Raven could tell her to get off, she did so.

"You said you were gonna get me a drink." she reminded the girl, hoping the shorter teen would forget about the invasion of space.

"I did." Raven replied.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"Couldn't find you so I drank it."

"You drank it?" she paused, narrowing her eyes a bit. "Or that little tramp did?" she asked, her voice carrying venom with it. Blackfire stood still. Her words and reactions played over her mind. Was she angry that Raven was entertaining someone else? Why should she be? The wheels started to spin. Was she jealous? No, she denied it. She couldn't be jealous. Raven would be another notch on her bed post and nothing else.

Before the titan could respond, her pocket started to ring. A bright red light emitted through the cloth. She reached into her pocket and brought out her communicator. The stoic teen looked into the screen and found a red light blinking on the map. It wasn't far from where they were at.

"Blackfire?" Raven called out to the taller girl, bringing her back to reality. The brunette looked at the communicator then back at it's owner. There was trouble in the city and of course the titan wanted to go help. However, she couldn't very well leave her current mission. The Tameranian nodded her head and the two left the club.

There stood Billy Numerous with his posse of himself, coming out of the bank holding large bags. Upon seeing the two unknown, yet incredibly beautiful girls before him, he grinned.

"What do you say girl's? There's enough Billy to go around." the villain stated as he made two more copies to make a point. Blackfire and Raven scoffed at that and began to rush at him.

The titan used her powers and threw a mailbox at the bank robber and his clones. The brunette followed by hitting them with a bunch of starbolts. The dust settled and they saw more Billy's glaring at them. The attacked the two girls who defended themselves rather easily.

Raven shielded herself from the attacks, blocking each punch and kick from the Billy's. She was finding it hard to retaliate, seeing as they wouldn't stop coming and their numbers were not dwindling. Blackfire however, sent each one that came after her flying back with her punches. Her fury was indeed righteous at the moment.

She couldn't help but think about what happened in the club and how she reacted when she saw some girl trying to ask Raven out. It angered her to no end, why she couldn't answer that at the moment. Was she really jealous? If so, why was she? These were the unanswered questions that plagued her mind as she punched and kicked the Billy's before her. Pounding on them was really helping her sort out her thoughts. She couldn't be jealous. Though she couldn't deny that all the fighting was making her feel at ease. It had been so long since she was allowed any action and her body and mind sure were enjoying it. After all, she had a month of restraint and what happened at the club did not help ease her one bit. It felt incredibly good to let loose.

The blue haired girl wondered where her teammates were. Usually, their respond time was quicker than this. She couldn't help but wonder if anything happened to them, to her. She scolded herself. Here she was on the battlefield, thinking about the red head. It wasn't the time or the place yet she couldn't help herself.

The brunette kept on fighting until the Billy's were all gone. Both her and Raven were too wrapped up in their minds to notice that the rest of the titan's had come in the picture. Blackfire looked at the pile of Billy's before her. They laid on the cement, groaning, bleeding, and heavily bruised. She didn't even notice the damage and the bodily harm she had inflicted. She didn't feel guilty. No, she was a bit embarrassed however as she came to terms with the truth. She frowned. Jealousy was unbecoming of her.

"You girls certainly did a number on them." Robin commented as he approached the two warriors before him. He recognized the taller girl but he couldn't say the same for the shorter one. "Blackfire, who's your friend? And where is Raven?" he asked.

"Uhm my dear Robin, I think that is Raven." remarked Starfire as she latched herself unto her boyfriend.

"What?!" Beast Boy exclaimed as her saw the casually dressed yet incredibly attractive teen before him.

"No way!" remarked Cyborg. They had the same eye and hair color yes, but there was no way in hell Raven would walk around in civilian clothing like that. Right?

"Wow Raven, you look hot." complimented the green boy.

"Hell Yeah!" agreed the half metal man. Raven said nothing as she kept trying to avoid looking at the couple in front of her.

"How about we all go get a pizza?" suggested Robin.

"Yeah! Come on Raven, you haven't hung out with us ever since you started your mission watching Blackfire." Beast Boy reminded his friend and teammate.

"Come on Raven." Cyborg and Beast Boy both pleaded.

"Blackfire can even come with, just so you won't have to leave your mission." the metal man suggested. Before either could reject the offer, the green boy grabbed the lilac eyed woman and dragged her to the pizza place. He would have grabbed Raven but he knew there would be a price to pay and he really didn't think it was worth it. The titan without her costume had no choice but to follow.

Lilac eyes remained on her as she sat down. The brunette could hardly believe it. She was jealous. It was a feeling that she was not familiar with seeing as she never really cared about anything before. But now, here she was with the green eyed monster breathing down her neck. It didn't even matter that the girl got rejected or that Raven didn't flirt back. She was just irked that the girl would even pay attention to the shorter girl. It was like she wanted the shorter teen all to herself. Did that mean she had feelings for the titan? Did she like Raven? She didn't know. She knew the feeling of want, but this was new to her.

They sat outside, enjoying the crisp air of the night. The titans talked amongst themselves, leaving out Blackfire who didn't care seeing as she was too involved with her thoughts. Raven too just sat there looking down on her plate of pizza. She had already eaten yet Cyborg and Beast boy insisted. She was too tired to argue.

"So Raven, I'm loving the make over." Robin said, calling attention to his quiet teammate. He brought his girlfriend closer to him and planted a kiss on her cheek as he stroked her hair.

"Yes friend Raven you look enchanting." Starfire interjected. Raven visibly shifted from the compliment. The blue haired girl knew that she was just trying to be friendly, but really, the red head should know better than to distribute comments like that to a girl whose heart she just broke.

"So what brought on the change on wardrobe?" the masked titan asked. "Trying something new?"

"Well I think you look wonderful Raven." Cyborg complimented his friend.

"Yeah Raven!" agreed the green titan. "You're gonna be beating off girls with a stick." the comment earned him a jab on the ribs from his much larger friend.

Raven's eyes shot up and looked at her teammates. She looked at Robin who just looked at her apologetically. Starfire tried best not to meet her eyes while Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at her, pity clear in their eyes. They knew. They all knew. She could feel her whole body tremor with shame, with anger. She could feel it rising as her heart beat faster and faster. She turned to look her no longer secret love.

"You told them?" she struggled to get the words out. Her voice cracked as she struggled to push her tears back. Then she began to feel it. There was something else besides anger that she felt. It was something darker. She knew what it was. She knew she had to control herself but she couldn't. It called to her and she had no strength to deny it at the moment. "You fucking told them?!" she exclaimed. Her resolve broke. She felt it course her veins and she could do nothing to suppress it. Her mind was just too clouded.

"I told Robin..." Starfire whimpered in fear as she watched. Blank ocean blue eyes turned into a glowing red color. Raven hissed at her, baring her fangs at the red head.

"Raven it isn't her fault." Robin said as he stood in between his girlfriend and his teammate. "I..." before he could utter another word, he felt a tight grip on his throat. He struggled to breath.

"I wasn't talking to you." the usually stoic titan reminded him. "You're being very rude." she used her powers to throw him aside effortlessly. He crashed into a wall and slid onto the floor.

"Robin!" the worry in the red head's voice took over her as she stood up and tried to rush to her boyfriend's side, only to feel something grip onto her. She saw her hand was wrapped in black. She struggled to break free from Raven's hold but failed. She was pushed down onto her seat by her teammate's powers. "Raven..." she whimpered in fear. She had never seen the other girl so angry and her anger seemed to fuel her powers, making her more powerful than ever.

"You told them." Raven said as she approached the red head. "Of course you would. To have someone like me feel for you... well it's probably rather ridiculous yet flattering for you." the arrogance in her voice did not measure up to the embarrassment and hurt she felt. "I have to wonder what would make someone like me fall for someone as pathetic as you." she asked herself. "Perhaps it's the human in me that treasures your naivete." she said in disgust. It became clear to all of them that this wasn't just Raven anymore. It was her demonic side. The demon in her had taken over.

"Raven please... he is my lover. It was necessary that I informed him what had happened between us. He only told the other's because he thought it would make them more understanding and careful around you." she reasoned. "Please understand."

"Raven calm down." Cyborg advised his friend.

"You don't want to do something you're gonna regret." Beast Boy said. Their comments earned them a flick of the wrist, causing them to hit the wall and join their team leader on the floor.

"None of you hold the right to tell me what to do." the half demon stated. It was true for none of them was as powerful as her and for her to bow to the wishes of another was absurd. Her human half could do it but she would never succumb to the wishes of people that were unworthy to stand before her. She was much stronger than them and could kill them without breaking a sweat after all. Then she felt it, her control was slipping. It seemed her human side was fighting to regain control.

Blackfire sat there, watching the scene unravel before her. She was dumbstruck by the amount of power that Raven had displayed. It didn't even look like the girl was trying. Then fear gripped her when she saw the blue haired girl's eyes turn red. It was different than the other times seeing as they were not glowing black. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't find it in her to get up and help the teen. What could she do? Besides, she was too afraid. The brunette scolded herself. She seemed to be feeling a lot of things for the first time. First she felt jealousy, now she felt unbridled fear and the source of it all was Raven.

She held her hands to her head as she groaned out in pain. It felt as though her insides were on fire. The demon in her did not want to be called back in and was fighting her. The struggle between her human half and her demon hald continued within her as others watched. She fell to the ground, clawing at the cement as she reverted back. She caught her breath as she stood up. She was a bit glad that there wasn't a lot of damage. Ocean blue eyes looked at the red head, then at her teammates, then at her mission and saw the same thing in their eyes. They were all afraid, afraid of her.

"Raven?" Blackfire was the first to speak out and find her voice.

"It's me." she replied and earned a look of relief from everyone. She too was relieved and a bit surprised that she had not killed anyone. She was lucky that she had gained control in time. The half demon felt a hand on her shoulder and found a pair of lilac eyes staring at her. The hand was trembling slightly and the fear was still clear in the owner's eyes. But Blackfire was slowly regaining her confidence, realizing that whatever darkness had taken hold of the titan was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How do you all like it so far? Reviews are like 'Thank You' cards... always appreciated, never rejected.


	4. Left to Discover

Hey guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For a while she sat in the living room, enveloping herself in silence. The events of the night kept repeating in her mind. The power that she displayed amazed her and scared her to no end. She realized that it was really the first time that she had faced her demon. She sighed as she tried to get a better understanding of her darker side. To be more clear, her demonic half.

It was the first time it had taken hold of her. It was the first time they had actually met. She had kept it caged of course as she grew older. She spent hours, meditating, trying her best to conceal it. But she had failed. It, no not it, she had gotten out of Raven's mind and nearly killed the others. She knew this because she felt it. Her desire to hurt and kill. Then again, she also felt it's shame and it's pain. She didn't understand it. Did that mean that her demonic side was hurting, just like she was? But why would it be?

Slowly she began to realize that being that they shared the same body, the same mind, perhaps they shared the same emotions as well. But that didn't make sense. Demons weren't supposed to feel. Yet she did. Perhaps it felt because of her human blood. Either way, she couldn't deny it now. She was the demon. The line between her human half and her demon half was becoming thinner in her mind. She didn't understand it. She couldn't.

All her life, she had thought there was two sides of her. Her human half and her demon half. Now here she was, thinking that only one existed. She tried to remember her demon's emotions. The pain she felt, the suffering, and the shame that outmatched that of her human half. She concluded that her darker half was ashamed because Raven had fallen for someone so unworthy in the demon's eyes. Ashamed because a being like her was rejected by someone so below her. The titan grinned beside herself. She was rather arrogant, but of course there were times were her human half demonstrated the same characteristics. Perhaps the only real difference between them was that her human half held guilt while her demon half did not know the meaning of the word.

Knowing that alone meant that she could not afford to have another slip like the one she did and the pizza place. Not only was she afraid of the destruction she, no they, would cause, she was also concerned about her human blood. She worried that she would completely take over and everything that Raven knew would be gone and replaced by something dark and evil.

"You feel better now?" a surprisingly concerned Blackfire asked as she floated into the room, carrying a cup of hot tea with her. Raven was taken back by the gesture. She didn't even notice that her mission was getting her tea. The titan nodded her head slightly.

"Thanks..." the shorter girl said as she took the tea. She couldn't tell if the supposedly retired villainess was concerned for her or for herself. After all, the brunette had seen her darker side and it clearly scared her. "I'm sorry." she apologized, knowing fully well that her hostess was forced to witness the scene and had done nothing to deserve an audience with her darker half.

"You seem to be apologizing to me a lot." teased the taller girl. "Who would have thought, the hero would say sorry to the villainess?" she asked, baring her trademark grin. "What are you apologizing for this time?"

"What happened at the pizza place. I'm sorry you had to see me at my darkest hour." the titan explained.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." she said, acting as if she was not fazed by it.

"I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Who said you scared me?" the question earned her a raised eyebrow. She couldn't lie about it. "Okay fine. I was a little scared." little her ass. She was terrified and they both knew it. "Could you tell me how, I mean what happened for you to be so..." she searched her vocabulary "out of it?" the taller girl finished. She hoped her choice of words did not upset the smaller teen.

"It's complicated... I was just so upset I guess." she admitted at least this much to her hostess.

"About Starfire and Robin?" she clarified, earning a nod from the titan before her. "Want to tell me about it?" she asked despite herself. First she was jealous, then she was scared, now she was concerned? What the hell was wrong with her? She was glad when she received a shake of the head. Though a part of her was a bit disappointed. "It might ease your pain if you do." she advised the other girl. She couldn't understand herself. Why was she trying so hard to get the shorter girl to talk to her? Did she care that much about her silly little crush? The dark haired girl looked at her house guest and knew the answer to that question. She really did.

"I'd rather not." replied the titan. What good would it do to talk about it? Nothing so why bother.

"It's not healthy to keep things to yourself." she gently chided the other girl. "Look I'm not gonna tell anyone anything. Like I said before, no one would believe me." reminded the taller girl. "So come on. A little trust would be nice."

"It's not about that. I just don't want to talk." retorted the usually quiet teen. Blackfire wanted to continue pushing her but decided against it when she remembered what happened in the pizza place. Instead, she left the titan and headed up the stairs to her room.

Raven did not even notice her leave. She was too occupied to do so. A few hours after the Tameranian's departure from the living room, she gave in. Tears flooded from her eyes as she silently cried. She surrounded herself in darkness and silence as she let out her pain and frustrations.

So many of the things that she treasured were gone. She had little left. Her love was not returned, her privacy was taken from her and now her precious pride was shattered. It became clear to her that she was losing all of the things that mattered most to her and all for what? For nothing. How she wished she could crawl back into the nothingness and remain there but she couldn't. She had a duty to uphold. She had people to rescue and defend. She had taken an oath to protect and help those that needed her.

"My pride... the face I could show others. Even that she took from me." she whispered, knowing fully well she had an audience. Blackfire had come down for a glass of water and found her sitting alone in the dark, crying. "She had to take that too." she said through her tears.

"Raven..." the brunette just stood there, unsure of what to say or do. She reached out to the broken girl only to have her hand be grabbed. She gasped in shock but quickly recovered as the titan held her hand. She intertwined their fingers together.

"I don't know what to do." she went on. "After what happened, what I did... what I feel." she felt a hand on her cheek and looked at the owner. The taller girl wiped her tears away.

"You're human. You're allowed to make mistakes." the Tameranian said, trying her best to sound comforting and soothing. It seemed to work. "I'm sure the others can forgive you for kicking their asses..." she paused, continuing to dry her houseguest's eyes dry. "And as for the thing with my sister... avoid her and Robin for a little while." she advised. "Just until you're strong enough to face them." she added and smiled gently at her guest. "Which won't take that long." reassured the supposedly retired villainess.

Raven tried to process the other girl's advice. After she did, not only did she realize that it was good advice, she also realized the source of it. She couldn't believe it. Blackfire had just comforted her.

"If anyone told me a month before that I'd be sitting in your apartment and we would be talking, I would have locked them in a mental institute." remarked Raven and earned a nod of agreement from the taller girl. She cracked a small smile of appreciation as she continued to cry. "Thanks Blackfire."

"Don't mention it." the taller girl smiled genuinely. She didn't grin or smirk in return. She didn't make any teasing comments as they continued to sit there. She was fully aware that her hand was still latching onto the shorter girls but she made no move to retrieve it.

The titan did her best to avoid her teammates. Which was easy enough seeing as she currently was not residing in the tower. She only showed up on missions with Blackfire of course and as soon as they were done, the two would leave before words were uttered. She could hardly believe that the villainess was being so kind to her. After the incident on the couch, she had lessened her flirting and her teasing. Instead, they actually talked. It was an interesting turn of events for the both of them.

Raven couldn't believe that she had developed this type of friendship with her enemy. Should she even call it that? Were they really friends? She didn't want to put a label on their relationship just yet. She really wasn't thinking about it anyway. All she knew was that she had fun whenever she was with the taller girl and that was enough for her. Besides, Blackfire liked spending time with her too so it was a win-win situation for the both of them.

The brunette couldn't quite understand it. Suddenly, she wasn't so interested in bedding the blue haired beauty. She was quite content with just being around her and seeing the other girl smile. Which didn't happen often. She didn't understand when her lust and intrigue had transformed into something more. She realized that she was genuinely concerned for the shorter teen.

They walked through the city. The confines of the apartment had become too stuffy for Blackfire once again so she headed off and brought Raven along with her. Lately the titan had been doing more associating than following.

"Come on Raven." she called out to the smaller teen as she got onto the arena. "It's just a little sparring. I promise I won't bruise you too badly." she proclaimed as she challenged the heroine. Raven sighed and relented knowing that if she didn't well the retired villainess would annoy her until she did.

"Let's just get this over with." mumbled the titan as she joined her companion onto the arena. Neither had any boxing gloves on or protective gear. They just wore their workout clothes. Blackfire smirked as she launched herself toward her crush. She brought her right fist to Raven's face, only to have the teen block it. The continued to spar. Both were blocking and defending as the other attacked. It was a game to both of them, seeing as they didn't hit each other or anything. When a blow slipped through their defenses it wasn't painful or anything. It was a tickle at most. They didn't want to hurt each other. They just wanted to have fun. They continued their little game for a few hours. Neither had noticed the time that passed, both too caught up in sparring against each other.

"That was fun." remarked the brunette as she and her houseguest got off the ring. "It's almost like dancing isn't it?" she asked as she looked at the shorter teen.

"Wouldn't know." she replied. "I don't dance remember?"

"You mean you've never danced before?" she asked in disbelief. The titan's response was silence. It meant yes in Raven's language. Though she couldn't say she was surprised, she still couldn't believe it. She shook her head. The stoic teen didn't know what she was missing. "Never?" silence. "Not even once?" not a nod or a shake of a head was given. She grabbed the titan's hand and proceeded into the locker room of the gym.

"What are we doing up here?" she asked as the brunette brought her up to her room. It was really the first time that the taller woman had brought her there. Usually, they just spent their time in the living room or went out. She saw the Tameranian fiddling with her C.D. collection. Raven knew what they were there to do and dread filled her body. Satisfied with her selections of songs, the alien headed to her stereo and inserted the disc. She then walked to her houseguest.

"I'm gonna teach you how to dance." declared the Tameranian princess. "It's easy enough. You just have to listen to the music and let your body move with it." she explained. "You're a fighter, flexible, quick with your feet. Dancing should be easy for you. See, dancing is kinda like fighting." her analogy made no sense to Raven. "Except you don't hurt people and shit like that. I just mean that you use your body." she elaborated as she pressed play on the remote and begun to sway her hips to the music. "Like this?" she emphasized her point as she began to move her shoulders as well. "You try it." the titan did not budge. "Come on. It's dancing. You can't mess up."

"But I can look like a fool." reasoned the titan.

"You won't if you just do what I say." countered the tutor. She watched Raven. The girl got up from her bed and began to sway her hips to the beat of the song. The titan was doing rather well, just like the Tameranian knew she would. The song ended and the blue haired girl straightened herself. "Sure you've never danced before?" she asked, mesmerized by the other girl. "That was good." Ocean eyes looked at her with a hint of embarrassment and grinned, thankful for the compliment. "Now you know, there are other types of dancing. Types that require partners." she stated as she stepped closer to the shorter teen and extended her hand. Raven took it as the next song played. "Just feel the music." she whispered. Again the titan did as she was asked. They began to dance together, their hips grinding against each others. Blackfire reveled in feeling the hot flesh pressed up against hers. She couldn't believe how good it felt to have Raven's hand rest on her shoulder. The song ended again and the titan stepped back and plopped herself down onto the brunette's bed. The taller girl stood there, trying to process what had just happened. She had never felt anything quite like it. Her heart was still racing and she swore she could still feel the warmth that came from the shorter girl. "Next time we go to the club, you have to dance with me." the brunette said as she joined her houseguest down onto the bed.

"Maybe." responded the titan. It was as close to a yes as the alien could get. "It's late." observed the titan as she made a move to get up.

"Just sleep here." Blackfire said.

"What?" she asked in disbelief for there was no playfulness in the taller girl's voice. Nor was there any hint of malice on her face.

"Sleep here." repeated the dark haired girl. "I'm not gonna touch you or anything... well not while I'm awake anyway." grinned the brunette. "It's just... well I want the company." the grin disappeared as she looked at Raven. Her expression was honest and almost innocent. The titan never thought she would see this look on her hostess's face.

The shorter teen did not respond. She slowly slipped off her shoes and got into the covers and shut her eyes. Blackfire did the same, her heart pounding madly in her chest. She couldn't believe her luck. It seemed that Raven really did take a shine to her. She smiled as she closed her eyes.

Lilac eyes opened and observed the sleeping figure next to hers. Raven lay on her side, her face was blank yet serene, with her bangs covering her face. The brunette smiled beside herself as she reached out and tucked the sleeping girl's hair behind her ear. She mentally chided herself as she retracted her arm and scowled. She wasn't usually a morning person but here she was, acting all sweet while she laid beside the titan.

She remembered their night together and decided that she did have something to smile about. She had gotten the stoic and cold teen to sleep next to her. The brunette remembered her plans to seduce Raven but all of a sudden she found that she no longer had the desire to merely bed the girl. There was so much about the sleeping girl that amazed her, that called to her. It flattered her to no end to be able to make the girl smile and to get her to do the things she had done with the brunette. They danced, they sparred, they skated on and off the ice. They watched movies together and hung out. It was things that neither were really used to doing with others but yet, here she was, experiencing things with the blue haired girl. What really shocked her was that the titan let her.

Then again, did that mean Raven was just that vulnerable and lonely? She couldn't tell. She hadn't noticed any of those things when she was with the shorter teen. It seemed like she enjoyed herself around her. Then again, she could have been blinded by her happiness and not see the girl's true emotions. She shook her head. No Raven wasn't that good at hiding things, at least not to her perceptive eye, and besides, the sleeping teen didn't cling onto her. At first she had to pull her arm to get her to do things of course, but now things were different. The titan liked spending time with her now. They had fun with each other.

Blackfire wondered how such a being like Raven dealt with heartbreak. She was sure that if she hadn't guessed the stoic teens feelings, if she hadn't gone down stairs to get a glass of water, the sleeping girl would have kept it all inside. She would have hidden her pain behind the cold face she wore. The cold face that had warmed to the brunette. How could anyone not feel special to earn a smile or a comment from someone so quiet and reserved as Raven?

She noted that her sister was an idiot. She had to have been to reject the love of the girl before her. It was the best gift a girl could ever get. She looked away from the sleeping beauty beside her. The dark haired started at her ceiling. She couldn't believe her thoughts. Clearly she was becoming more and more attracted to the shorter girl. The feelings she was experiencing were new yet strangely comforting. She didn't really know when her feelings for the blue haired teen grew. All she knew was that they did and now, she felt more than desire and intrigue for the girl.

"Morning." the monotonic voice greeted, bringing her out of her thoughts. She stretched as she laid down. It had been a while since she had slept on a bed. She opened her eyes to find her hostess out of the bed. She watched curiously as Blackfire headed out of the room. She was a bit shocked not to here some teasing or sex related remarks from the taller girl. She listened as the retired villainess walked down the stairs. Raven herself got up and followed after the brunette.

The titan watched as her hostess prepared their breakfast in silence. It had been an hour since they had woken up and the Tameranian had said nothing to her. No sexual remarks, no teasing, not a damn thing. She frowned at that, finding that she missed their morning ritual. She was about to ask the taller girl what was wrong but decided against it. She knew that the alien wanted to be alone with her thoughts. A feeling that Raven knew all too well.

They ate their breakfast in silence, both trapped in their minds. The titan of course, spent her time thinking thoughts about the one she could never have. Yet another was there in her thoughts. She thought about her love's older sister and wondered what had brought on this change of attitude. She was completely unaware of the fact that she was the source of the taller girl's silence and troubles.

The quiet was disrupted by the familiar sound of Raven's communicator. They could hear it all the way from the living room. The titan got up and looked at the screen. She read the map and looked at the brunette, only to find that the dark haired girl was already standing beside her. Raven grabbed her cloak and placed her hood on before they took off and headed to where the action was.

Cinderblock and Plasmus were wreaking havoc in the city as usual, though they'd never done this so early in the morning. Raven sighed as she dodged the goo that the oozing villain threw at her. It was repulsive and not to mention atrocious. It smelled as though she was fighting with the entire city's garbage. There was only one way to end this battle and she knew it. Taking a huge breath in, she created a shield around her body, and dove into the muck. She began to search for the man that was Plasmus. The titan found him in a trance, covered in ooze. Raven delivered a punch to his stomach. The man within the purple muck groaned in pain. The titan took the opening and delivered a blow to the back of his neck with her elbow, causing the man to sleep. The purple ooze disbanded and turned into liquid as it came flowing down onto the ground. The stoic teen took a look and found the brunette in being crushed in Cinderblock's hands.

Blackfire groaned out in pain. It seemed like her fury was not that righteous at the moment but it didn't matter. She wasn't going to go down in the hands of some two bit criminal. Before Raven could reach her, she shot a starbolt from her eyes and hit the big bad cement villains face. He let go of the dark haired girl and clutched his face with his hands. The brunette took the opening and delivered a kick to the villain's chest. The impact of the blow caused him to stumble back down onto the ground, hard.

"That felt good." muttered Blackfire.

"I bet it did." maybe now the brunette would be willing to talk. "So, what's with the silence at breakfast?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking about something." replied the Tameranian.

"Like what?" she inquired and earned no response. "Tell me. Come on, wasn't it you said that it's better if you talk about things instead of keeping it in?" she reminded the taller teen.

"Just because I gave that advice doesn't mean I have to follow it." she retorted with a grin.

"Fine then be a hypocrite." the titan bit back, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Though being quiet really doesn't suit you." she commented. The brunette was about to give in when their moment was interrupted.

"Nice job Raven." commented the titan leader as he and the others came into the scene.

"Yeah Raven. Seems like you cleaned house again!" Cyborg stated.

"Blackfire helps out a lot." Raven informed her teammates.

"Really?" the masked boy asked and received a nod from the cloaked titan. He looked at his girlfriend's older sister who just stood there looking bored. "So you think she's changed?" the question earned him yet another nod from his teammate. "Well if you really believe that then alright. Blackfire, welcome to the city." he turned and faced his shortest female teammate. "Your mission is over. You can head back to the tower now." Robin informed Raven. He then left as he helped the police secure the villains into the police vehicles.

"You're leaving?" Blackfire asked in disbelief.

"I'm going back I guess." muttered the usually stoic teen, disappointment clear in her voice. "But I can come by from time to time. Check on you and stuff." offered the titan. They both knew their arrangement wasn't permanent.

"Time to time my ass." scoffed the brunette. "You're coming over everyday." demanded the dark haired girl. "And you're sleeping over too!" she exclaimed. "After all, we're friends now right?" she asked, a hopeful tone in her voice.

"Yeah we are." the titan replied with a smile to her unexpected new friend. "I don't have to come back right away." she reminded the Tameranian princess before. The taller girl got the hint and grabbed Raven's hand.

They spent their last day as babysitter and hostess and spent their first day together as friends. Blackfire had taken her paint balling and they headed over to an arcade where Raven actually played video games. If Beast Boy and Cyborg could only see her. The would probably be so dumb struck the whole time. The titan smiled as she and her new friend enjoyed each other's company. It felt nice to be around someone that made her feel good. Someone that didn't look at her with pity like her teammates did. It felt good to be able to escape that even just for a little while.

And so she did. Raven had spent most of her free time, hanging out with Blackfire. They did almost everything together. The brunette even slept over the blue haired girl's room! Something that no one had ever had the chance of doing. There were times when the others would walk into the living room and find Raven meditating while Blackfire painted her nails. Or their fellow titan would be reading a book while the other girl read a magazine. The scene was odd but no one was willing to speak out against their friendship, fearing Raven's anger. It was apparent to them that the pair had gotten close over the time they had spent together.

"Come on Raven." the brunette said as she waited impatiently for her shorter friend. She floated in the living room and leveled down to the ground when the titan entered the room. "Looking drop dead gorgeous like always." complimented the dark haired Tameranian, earning her a look of gratitude from a pair of ocean blue eyes.

"Let's go." she said as she walked past her friend. She paused when she heard the Tameranian clear her throat. She turned around and saw the other girl, tapping her foot, her hand on her hip. "You look wonderful now let's go." the compliment earned her a grin from the princess. Blackfire grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. They had completely ignored the gawking looks from the metal titan and his green friend.

"We're gonna be late." the older girl said as she pulled her down the street. Thankfully, they made it just in time. They bought their tickets and made the concession stand. Blackfire ordered enough food to feed twenty like always. Raven grinned at that. The looks people gave them as they walked by, carrying tons of food, always amused her.

They watched the movie as they ate their snacks. Raven wasn't that interested in the movie, believing that she had enough thrills in her life. The only reason she was watching it was because her friend dragged her out there. A part of her couldn't believe that she had developed such a relationship with the brunette next to her. She wondered how exactly they formed their friendship. It started off with the taller girl flirting with her and teasing her. Then they started to spend time with each other and talk and she even started to tease the Tameranian next to her.

The theater lights turned on, allowing the viewers to see the steps as they headed down the stairs. Raven and Blackfire followed after all the people had gone. They threw away their drinks and headed out of the theater.

"Like it?" the off duty titan asked as they walked down the street.

"The movie wasn't that good." the brunette said as they entered the fast food joint.

"You were the one that wanted to see it." she reminded her friend as they sat down and waited for their food to come.

"I'm just saying it wasn't that good. I never said I regret watching it." she countered. Their trays of food came and just as she was about to eat her burger, she heard Raven chuckle. She quickly looked up. The off duty titan was laughing? She couldn't believe her ears. "Are you laughing?" she clarified. She needed to make sure that she was not hallucinating.

"Yes." she replied as she continued to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" the Tameranian asked.

"You." remarked the titan.

"Me? Why are you laughing at me?" she inquired.

"I'm just amazed that you can eat so much." she replied as she smiled. Blackfire couldn't believe it. She had heard Raven laugh but most importantly, the titan laughed because of her. She had made her laugh. Their conversation was interrupted when a guy and two of his friends came up to them, baring wide flirtatious grins that held no match to that of the brunette's.

"Hey girls." greeted one of the guys.

"My friends and I were wondering if we could join you?" another asked.

"No we're fine by ourselves thanks." replied the princess as she ignored the three boys.

"Come on. I'm Jarred by the way." he said as he took the empty seat next to the brunette. "These are my friends Mike and Roger." he pointed to his two cronies. "Forgive me for being too forward but it's just that my friends and I have never seen girls as beautiful as you two before." he smirked. "We would be damned if we didn't walk over here and introduce our selves."

"Well you did what you came here to do so leave." Blackfire ordered as she ate her fry.

"Look here, we're trying to be really nice here so why don't you show us a little courtesy in return?" one of the boys demanded. He narrowed his eyes at the brunette.

"Well, I don't see interrupting our dinner as doing something nice. If you want to do something nice then you can leave." lilac eyes glared at the boy. "We're not interested so why don't you three musketeers take a hike? You know? All for one, none for ya'll?" she stated as she looked away and proceeded to eat. The boys clearly could not take a hint, seeing as they made no move to leave. One of the boys took a glance at Raven, then back at her.

"Oh I get it. You two are on a date." he commented as he smirked.

"Oh I see. That's why you won't pay attention to us. You're here with you're little girlfriend." the other boy taunted.

"She's not my girlfriend." Raven suddenly spoke up. "Why do you have to automatically have to assume that just because a girl's not interested, she's a lesbian? Are you guys that narrow minded, insecure, and shallow?" she asked. Okay maybe she wasn't interested because she was into girls, but still, their arrogance was becoming annoying. "We're not interested. Now go try and flirt with some other girls because clearly, we're out of your leagues." her voice was dark and her eyes glowed black. The boys scampered off without another word.

Blackfire sat there. Raven's words echoed as she ate. She knew what the titan said was true yet it still hurt. She didn't understand why it hurt so much. It dawned on her. It pained to hear those words because she wanted them to be untrue. She wanted to be Raven's girlfriend. She wanted to be the girl the titan pined for, not Starfire, but her. Realization set in as she came to terms with the fact that she had fallen in love with her dearest, closest, and only friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm kind of upset cuz there haven't been that many reviews for my other story, Destiny's Deceit... or for this one for that matter. Anyway, for those that keep reviewing, thanks. I would really appreciate it if more people gave me comments and praises. I'm not perfect so I'll take any constructive criticism you guys have of my story. I already know the grammar sucks but I really don't have time to check it. Anyway

REVIEW!!!


	5. Left to Gain

Thank you for all the reviews. Keep them coming please!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a year since Raven's heart break and nearly eight months since Blackfire had realized her true feelings for the blue haired titan.

She sat down next to her friend as they ate lunch with the rest of the titans. The dark haired Tameranian sighed, bored out of her mind. The animosity between her and the others had thawed out over the year, but she still couldn't help but feel as though they shunned her. In their own ways of course. Sure she joked around with them, even teased them, but still. She could tell something was missing.

She remembered the first time they met. They were all so warm, so friendly. Now, even though she was a titan herself, they were merely tolerant towards her. She grinned, remembering the day that Robin had reluctantly given her the communicator once again. He didn't want to do it and who could blame him? She did try to put his girlfriend in jail. But it was Raven who defended her. It was her that reminded them of all the help that the dark haired Tameranian had given them. They couldn't disagree that she wasn't helping them out. With a heavy heart, the team leader gave her a communicator once again.

Luckily for her, becoming a titan meant she could live in the tower and so she did. She took the room next to Raven's of course. Then again, she rarely spent any time in her own room as she chased after her idol and love. She took every chance she could get to be with the blue haired girl. If that wasn't love, then she didn't know what was.

Living in the tower had of course, it's ups and downs. There were the morning practices, the perverted metal teen, the annoying little green boy who only talked to her to flirt with her, and of course there was her sister. She scowled as she looked at her younger sibling. Okay she had to admit, they got along better than before, but that wasn't saying much. It wasn't really her sister that bothered her per se.

It was the twinge she felt whenever ocean blue eyes stared longingly at the red head. That longing she wished was directed towards her. The pain was unbridled. Nothing compared to the ache that her heart felt. She looked at the blue haired girl and was surprised to find ocean blue eyes staring curiously at her. She bit back a blush as she grinned with a raised eyebrow at her friend. She could save face with her grin.

"You've been awfully quiet lately." observed her fellow titan.

"Me quiet?" she asked, feigning an incredulous tone in her voice. It was Raven's turn to raise her eyebrow. She couldn't lie to her friend. "I've just been thinking." she replied.

"You thinking? Who would have thought." teased the not so short titan. During the year they had spent together, the cloaked titan had grown. She was almost as tall as Blackfire and Starfire.

"Guess you've rubbed up on me one too many times." she paused. The comment sounded too dirty for her to make. Then again it was true as she remembered the times they slept in Raven's room, on the stoic teens bed. She almost blushed after remembering it. Almost being the key word.

"I distinctly remember you were doing most of the rubbing." she retorted and the brunette frowned. She couldn't argue with that. Suddenly she wished that her friend hadn't become so verbal with her. Then again, she loved the fact that Raven said more than one word to her in her sentences. It just showed her how much closer they had gotten. Of course the blue haired titan had not turned into a babbler or anything of the sort. She simply expressed her concerns more often than before. They both knew that she had Blackfire to thank for it. "So what's wrong?" she asked, her voice carrying the same monotone yet her eyes twinkled with concern for her friend.

Should she just come out and say it? Dare she come out and say it? Her pride and arrogance kept her from doing so. Her fear of rejection did not help matters either. She knew she would be rejected, after all, Raven was clearly still in love with her sister and aside from that painfully clear fact, what could a being like the titan see in her? What could she offer the human besides love and compassion? Thankfully, a blast occurred, ending their conversation. She couldn't help but be thankful for the interruption.

Dr. Light fired at the six titans. The heroes evaded his blast. He set his sights on his supposed arch rival, the cloak wearing blue haired titan. He jumped back, dodging the purple and green starbolts that came at him. He blasted the two girls, hitting the both of them. On instinct, Raven flew in and caught the closest one of the two and saved her from falling. She depended on her friends to save the other yet no help came. She frowned inwardly at that as she used her powers to catch the other titan.

"Thank you friend Raven." the red head in her arms said. She made no reply as she rushed over to Blackfire who had watched the whole thing. It took all her strength not to cry.

"You okay?" she asked her dark haired friend. The brunette got up.

"I'm fine. Why don't you just go take care of my idiot sister?!" she snapped as she flew over to the good Doctor, eager to give him a taste of his own medicine. Raven just stood there and watched her go. She didn't understand what she had done in order to receive such a brutal response from her friend. The eldest Tameranian in their group had never blown up at her, and for her to do it in the middle of a battle was definately unprofessional. Her fellow fighter knew better than that. The hooded titan knew something was definitely wrong with her dark haired friend.

"You're not fine." she stated as she flew next to the brunette and evaded Dr. Lights beam.

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" she exclaimed. "Just go on and keep making a fool of yourself by tending to my stupid sister's needs!" the brunette took off and directly attacked the villain. She punched Light on the face. The criminal retaliated by hitting her with a beam. She flew back straight into Raven's arms. "Let me go." she beckoned her love.

"Are you jealous?" she asked in disbelief, her voice void of monotone. She knew it probably wasn't the right time, that she shouldn't be talking about things like this while they were trying to fight a villain but she couldn't help it. Intrigue and curiosity got the better of her. She wanted to know if this was somehow linked to the brunette's behavior. The Tameranian in her arms said nothing. Lilac eyes turned away from her. So her hunch was right. Blackfire did have feelings for her.

"Yeah right..." the brunette looked away.

She wasn't blind. She could see it after all. She just shrugged it off as a crush but clearly it was something more. Did it mean that her friend loved her? That part she was unclear of. She couldn't very well ask at the moment. The slightly shorter teen was about to make a comment when Dr. Light's ray came at her. She quickly let go of her friend and barely avoided it in time. A white light came at her and Raven brought her hands up.

"Azerath Metrion Xinthos." she chanted as a black ray emitted from her hands. The white light was coming closer and closer at her. She focused her mind and tried to put in all her strength on the black ray. Then she felt it. The same heat in her blood. Something she hadn't felt for almost a year. That darkness, that boiling in her blood. She couldn't let it take over. Not again. She quickly diverted her attention from Dr. Light's ray and focused her powers on her mind. If the demon in her got out, there would be hell to pay so instead, she took another bullet for the world. She felt Light's ray collide with her body. It hit her chest and sent her flying back through a building. Her back collided with a the concrete and she bounced from the wall, falling to the ground.

"Dark is no match for Light!" the evil Doctor said as he grinned, satisfied with his tainted victory. He was about to finish what he started when a purple starbolt hit his back. Blackfire flew in and began to fire wildly at him. He couldn't avoid them. He couldn't block any of them. The bolts hit him and one by one, her could feel them burning into his skin. Before he could retaliate, a fist came in contact with his face, sending him a hundred feet away from Raven and his attacker. He got up from the ground. He knew it was time to retreat. "I shall see you again titans!" he exclaimed.

"Oh no you don't!" exclaimed Robin but before he could make a move, the villain only smirked and dropped a ball onto the floor. A bright light emitted from the ball, blinding every one of them. They looked to the spot where the good doctor was only to find that he was gone. "Damn!" cursed the bird boy.

"Hey it's cool." Cyborg said as he dusted the remnants of dust from his shoulder.

"We'll get him next time." Beast Boy reassured the team leader. It did not put the masked titan at ease. He turned around and walked to Raven who was getting up from the ground.

"What the hell was that?" he asked. "You had him." it was true she did. "You practically let him go." he scolded his teammate. If he only knew what she had done to save them.

"I was busy." she replied as she struggled to maintain her balance.

"Shouldn't you be thanking her bird boy? She did save your little girlfriend's ass back there." Blackfire reminded the titan leader. She helped her injured friend balance herself as she grabbed the other girl's hand and slung her arm over her shoulder. She couldn't believe he would scold her at a time like this.

"It is true dear Robin." Starfire said as she came onto the scene. With that knowledge, the boy wonder backed off and immediately went to fuss over his girlfriend. "I am fine." she assured her boyfriend.

"Woah Raven." Beast Boy said as he looked at his teammate. "You look like shit." he commented. It earned him a scowl from his blue haired friend and the dark haired Tameranian.

"Let's get you to the infirmary." Cyborg made a move to take her from the brunette but Blackfire did not make a move to break away. Instead, she bent down and slid her arm underneath Raven's knee and carried the girl bridal style.

"I'll be fine. Just take me to my room." the injured titan told her carrier. The onyx haired teen nodded her head in reply as she took off into the air, leaving their team mates behind. She was set down on her bed and her friend rushed over to the bathroom. The slightly taller girl came out with a towel and a first aid kit.

She lay back down as the hot cloth wiped away the dried blood from her face and her mouth. She felt her face a slight sting when the Tameranian applied the peroxide to her face. She watched as the other girl took off her cloak and put it beside her. The injured teen got the hint and removed her leotard. She sat up and let lilac eyes tend to her cuts and bruises. They both knew she didn't have the strength to heal herself at the moment.

She felt a warm hand just below her breast. The taller girl applied a bit of pressure and she hissed in pain. Another hand on the her other side. She hissed once again. The warm hand was replaced by a hot cloth. The brunette tried to wipe off the dried blood on her body as gently as she could. After doing so, she applied the peroxide on the shorter teen's back. She could see the huge cut on her friends back and shivered. Raven sure had taken a beating. But why she wondered? Robin was right after all. The titan had him.

The brunette faced her friend and looked upon the cut she had. The gash was huge and deep, located on her chest. It went from there to her flat stomach. It wasn't bleeding that much, but still, she couldn't imagine the pain. All lecherous thoughts aside, she reached behind the shorter girl and unclasped her bra. The brunette paused.

"You don't mind do you?" she asked and earned a shake of the head. She took off the injured girl's undergarment and sat behind so she wouldn't be able to see anything as she bandaged the other girl. She stood up when she was done and headed back to the bathroom to put everything back to where it belonged. The onyx haired girl came back out and found a pair of ocean blue orbs gazing at her. "What happened?" she inquired. "I mean you pretty much had him and then you just... gave up or something." the brunette stated as she walked further into the room. The blue haired girl did not reply. She couldn't just tell her that she felt the demon coming out of her once again. She didn't know how her friend might react to that information. The half demon had explained to the other girl what she was. She didn't go into much detail about it, explaining only the basic information of her origin. "You want anything?" she sat beside her injured patient who shook her head.

"What about you? What do you want?" Raven's voice was monotonic yet it held so much volume. She looked into the lilac eyes that had brought her friendship and fun. The taller girl wondered what she meant by the question. It sounded so simple yet the way the blue haired girl looked at her gave her the impression that there was another meaning to it. The dark haired girl looked away. So her friend finally discovered what truly she felt for her.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked. She faced the shorter girl and bore her trademark grin. "I'm perfectly fine." she replied.

"You sure about that?"

"Well, I'm not the one lying down all bruised and injured." she tried to tease her but failed. Her fellow titan remained serious, observing her. She wanted to move away but she couldn't. The weight on her shoulders felt too heavy. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked at the owner.

"I asked you... what do you want?" her voice filled with curiosity.

Blackfire couldn't deny anything at the moment, not even if she wanted to. She knew what Raven was asking her, what she was doing. After all, the brunette was pretty obvious about her desires but her display of jealousy pretty much gave her friend a whole new outlook on her playful advances. It allowed the blue haired titan to see that her feelings went deeper than the simple emotion of lust. Then again, she wondered why the shorter teen would ask her what she wanted. Shouldn't it be clear to a perceptive eye like hers? She let out a breath.

"Come on Raven... you shouldn't ask when you already know the answer." she replied ever so coyly. She wasn't going to just come out and say it.

"What makes you think I know the answer?" she asked back.

"If you didn't know, we wouldn't be having this conversation." she retorted. The blue haired girl smiled at that. She too couldn't help but grin once more. "But if you need me to spell it out for you... then I will." she gazed deep into the ocean depths that captivated her heart and brought her hand to the girl's ashen skin. The Tameranian caressed her cheek and leaned in, closing the gap in between their lips. She took the lead as she moved her mouth up and down. Raven followed her lead, ignoring the pain she felt in her ribs. They broke apart.

"Thought you were gonna spell it out?" she managed to speak as she winced.

"Thought a direct approach was better." the Tameranian smiled as she tucked the injured girl's hair behind her ear. "I love you Raven." she proclaimed with confidence. "I know that if you open your heart to me, one day you'll love me too." she paused. "But for now, let me love you." the confidence in her voice disappeared. "Please." the hopeful and almost desperate mask on her face was clear. She wasn't even trying to hide it.

She sat there, letting it all sink in. So Blackfire loved her? Who would have ever thought that the dark haired girl would fall for her? It didn't matter if no one saw this coming. The only thing that mattered at the moment was what she was going to do about it. Here her friend was, void of her tough girl facade, asking to be given a chance. Raven, whose heart belonged to no one, decided she could at least give the brunette something she herself was denied of. The banished princess of Tameran would be a given a chance to gain the half demon's love.

It wasn't because she pitied her friend. No she didn't feel sorry for her friend. In fact, she admired her for taking such a bold move. She knew she wasn't compelled to do anything. Nor did she feel like she had to do this in order to show her gratitude for the brunette befriending her during her time of need. After all, she knew that the lilac eyed woman had an ulterior motive to her actions. No, Raven simply wanted to give her a chance, rather than waste both her heart and her admirer's heart away. She would give them a chance, not only for Blackfire but for herself. After a year of pining for something that would never come, she knew it was time to move on and perhaps this was the only way. She would give a chance for her heart to heal and a chance for herself and the dark haired beauty to be happy.

The blue haired girl reached out to her friend. She caressed the brunette's cheek with her thumb and flashed her a sincere smile. The alien saw no pity in her eyes. There was no love, but a gleam of hope that mirrored her own. That was good enough for her. She leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her love's lips. She didn't exactly know what this meant but she didn't want to question it at the moment. It was too good to be true.

They laid on Raven's bed. The brunette had her head on the crook of the injured girl's neck while she felt the blue haired titan comb her fingers through her long dark locks. Never in a million years did she believe that her fellow titan would allow her to do this. She couldn't believe it. A powerful being like Raven saw fit to give her a chance.

Being with the brunette wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. It was quite the opposite actually. To say that a whole lot changed in their relationship would be an exaggeration. The only things that changed was that they spent more time together and there was more physical contact between them. The taller girl would hold her hand, kiss her every now and then. Everyone knew Raven wasn't the most affectionate girl, even Blackfire, so public displays of affection were minimum. The Tameranian didn't care. All that mattered was she was with her love. The fact that she was allowed to touch and be near someone like the blue haired titan was enough.

Raven found that it wasn't hard to be in a relationship with the other girl. She was sweet and affectionate in her own way. What others perceived to be bitchiness and rudeness, she saw as overwhelming confidence and playfulness. She slowly began to understand her girlfriend more and more. She understood why her girlfriend and her little sister were so different, why she felt angry at her younger sibling. Blackfire explained that her father favored her the most, being that she was the eldest and was percieved to be more powerful than her sister. She explained that having her father's love was not necessarily a good things, seeing as it came with so many expectations. She admitted that the source of her anger was jealousy. She was hardened by her father's love, while Starfire was free from it, and could do whatever it was that pleased her. She had no duty while her older sister bore more than enough for the both of them and the red head never even thanked her for it.

This new information let her see a different, more vulnerable, side to the alien princess. They were similar in a way, seeing as Raven's father also wanted her to follow in his footsteps. The only difference of it was, Blackfire's father had good intentions, while hers own only wanted her power. She of course did not tell her girlfriend this little fact about herself. She knew better than to talk about her sordid past and her overly dysfunctional family. It wasn't something that she wanted to share, feeling something that dark and depressing would only dampen her girlfriend's day.

Surprisingly enough, none of their teammates disapproved their relationship. Not that their opinions really mattered to the pair anyway. They didn't condone it either but they simply let the two do what they wanted. They were both old enough to know what they were doing. Besides, everyone felt that this was what Raven needed.

It wasn't hard for her to love the brunette. It really wasn't, seeing as she could tell that the other girl went out of her way to be able to try and understand her. It seemed like Blackfire put her needs before her own. Because of that, they never fought or argued. They teased each other but never yelled. They had their disagreements of course, what couple didn't? But it would quickly end when the brunette surrendered. No one ever thought she was capable of such a feat but she was for her girlfriend. She wanted nothing more than to make her girlfriend happy because she didn't want to do anything that would make her lose Raven. She would go to the ends of the universe and back just to make sure that she would not lose the affections of someone like her lover.

"Good night." she whispered to her girlfriend as she got underneath the covers of the bed that they had shared so many times before. "I love you." it was part of their nightly ritual.

"I love you too." the blue haired girl placed a tender kiss on her girlfriend's lips. She pulled back after and saw a pair of lilac eyes widened with shock. They were both aware that this was the first time she had ever uttered those three, well four, words. Blackfire blinked twice. It was the first time that her girlfriend responded like that. She was expecting the usual 'me too' or even the ever popular 'I know'. She didn't think she would get that response from Raven, not after it had only been seven months since the other girl her had given her a chance. "What? I can't say it?"

"No... please feel free to say it." she smiled. "It's just that you've never said it before." the affectionate gleam in her girlfriend's eyes let her know that it was not a lie. She brought her lips closer to the shorter girl's and closed the distance between them. "In fact, say it again." she beckoned as they broke apart. Raven responded by kissing her once again.

"Say what?" she asked with fake innocence in her voice as they broke apart.

"You know what." she playfully smacked her girlfriend's arm.

"Hmm... I don't think I can remember." teasing her girlfriend was always such a fun thing to do.

"Well let's see if I can jog your memory." Blackfire said as she crawled to the other girl and straddled her hips. "Three little words." she whispered huskily into her girlfriend's ear. "Starts with an I..." she sucked on Raven's neck earning a groan "ends with a u." she reminded her love. Lilac met ocean blue as they gazed into each others soul. So many emotions yet two overpowered them all. Love and lust darkened both their eyes.

"I want you." the usually stoic titan's voice was thick with desire. The brunette felt her flesh tingle at the sound of her lover's voice. She pulled her down and crushed her lips against the Tameranians. Their tongues melded with one another as they danced the roofs of each other's mouths. This kiss was different then the others they shared. The others were probing sometimes even cautious. This one was filled with hunger, wanton desire. It was as though the blue haired girl had a thirst she wanted to quench. Her girlfriend was more than happy to oblige. They broke apart slowly as the hybrid slowly sucked on her lip, then the crook of her neck, eliciting a moan from her girlfriend.

"Then take me." and so she did.

They discarded each other's clothes ever so quickly, consumed by both their passion and lust. They wanted to show each other just how much they wanted to be together, how much they wanted each other. Raven's hands found its way to her girlfriend's breast as Blackfire's tongue dueled with her own. Slowly her hand traveled down the girl's flat abdomen. Her muscles hard against the blue haired girl's touch. It settled in between her girlfriend's thighs. Her fingers eager to take it's first trip down the Tameranian girl's wet folds. Her tongue was also more than eager to get a taste of what was to come.

"I love you." whispered Raven.

The aftermath of their activities left both their bodies sore yet neither seemed to care. Both were too content with how their night of firsts turned out. They knew it was a night they would never forget. It was the first time Raven ever said I love you to anyone. It was also the first time she had ever had sex and it was also Blackfire's first meaningful sexual experience. Most importantly, it was the first time that Raven had ever told her she loved her. She grinned at that. She never thought it would happen so soon but she wasn't about to question it. Instead, she lay there next to her love. She reached out to the girl and held her hand. She closed her eyes as exhaustion wracked her body.

She was glad that she had made her sleeping girlfriend happy. The blue haired titan too felt the same though she couldn't bring herself to smile. Something in the back of her mind prevented her from doing so. She sighed as she closed her eyes. She just had the best night of her life and she wasn't about to let her thoughts ruin it for her. She had never quite experienced something like it before. She chose to revel in her newfound content. The ocean blue eyed girl didn't want to believe her happiness could ever be shattered. Little did she know that she could do to prevent it from happening. That this bliss they shared would only last for so long.

Soon three years had passed since they started dating. Blackfire and Raven enjoyed their relationship and the tranquility between them. The blue haired titan meditated while her brunette counterpart read her magazines on the table. She opened her eyes to see her girlfriend with a restless look on her face. That only meant could only mean one thing. She stopped meditating and floated over to where her girlfriend was.

"Let's go out." she said as the blue haired girl sat down beside her. She looked up to the now taller girl who nodded her head. Over the years, Raven had grown to be taller than her. She was almost as tall as Cyborg. The Tameranian squealed in delight as she began to pull her girlfriend out of the living room. They exited the tower and began their stroll in the city.

Their cruises down the metropolis was cut abrupt when the building not two feet in front of them exploded. Blackfire grinned. It had been a while since they had last encountered a villain. In fact, it had been nearly three months since it last happened and the time between the next attacks on the city seemed to grow longer and longer. Thanks to her girlfriend's powers, the city was rid quickly of their criminals. The others fled or hid, fearing the blue haired titan's growing powers after they had seen it once for their own eyes.

Dr. Light and Overload were there, destroying the building before them. The couple took flight in the air as they attacked the cause for the disruption of peace.

"Raven!" Dr. Light exclaimed in delight as he caught the titan in his sights. "Beware for you may have defeated me during our last encounter! But I promise you! It is you who will be defeated and I will make sure you will not be able to exact revenge!" he yelled as he blasted her. The titan blocked his attack but did not have time to block Overload's electric ball.

From the corner of her eye, she watched as her girlfriend fought with Adonis. She didn't even know when he had come into the picture. She recovered from the attack quickly only to find two beams heading for her. One came from Light, the other from Overload. The titan brought her hands up and tried her best to hold off the attacks. She grunted as she tried her hardest to push them back. She wasn't strong enough and she knew it. As she pushed the limits of her powers further, she felt it again. That burning, that boiling in her blood as it coursed her entire being. She couldn't deny it for it took hold of her before she could prevent it.

The black rays that emitted from her magnified its strength by a hundred as red eyes glared at her attackers. She grinned, a blood hungry grin, as her beam collided with the two. She was disappointed to see the human, bloodied and beaten so easily. The circuit board beside him crackled and tattered. They were no match for her. She heard starbolts being thrown and looked to the source of the noise. There she found Blackfire who was being pounded on by Adonis.

She caught his fist before he could connect it with the brunette's face. The villain made a move to punch her with his other hand, only to have it kicked back. He looked at her with shock in his eyes. He knew that her powers had grown but he didn't know that her fighting abilities had also improved. He winced in pain as Raven crushed his hand effortlessly while she grinned almost maniacally, her eyes blood red. A punch dented the armor of his chest. He felt his ribs crushed underneath the pressure. He found it hard to breathe and fainted. She let go of his unconscious body.

"Weak humans." she muttered as she turned to face Blackfire. "You needn't worry. You aren't my enemy." she assured the girl. Her words fell on deaf ears as the brunette stayed still while an overwhelming sense of fear gripped her entire body. "Just like I thought. You are as unworthy as your sister." she said, spite clear in her voice. Before the half demon could say anything else, she was hit by a beam of light. She didn't even feel it. If it wasn't for the fact that it was so bright, she wouldn't have noticed that someone had attacked. She turned around. Suddenly she had an outlet for her anger. She was about to mutilate Dr. Light when a pink beam hit him, knocking him out cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well it looks like the rating has gone up. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but because of the language and some of the scenes, it may prove to be inappropriate for young readers. I mean, I'm not gonna write anything too raunchy or rancid, but this fic is a little different than the other ones I've written. I really want to get into the drama and the complexity of the story so again, I apologize for those that don't like to read rated M stuff. It's not just about sex okay. I'm just really trying to improve and be serious about my writing. This is the first Mature fanfic I've written so don't bash me. I hope that I won't lose readers because of this!

Anyway, I've given you a glimpse of the Blackfire/Raven love that I am able to display. Please review. I'm still not really feeling the love. I know I sound like a little whiner but I really just want to know that you are all interested and enjoying the story. So please, REVIEW!!


	6. Left to Lose

Hey guys! I'm back and here to give you a little Holiday treat. I mean to update but... I had a lot of issues to deal with. I'm sorry for making you all wait so long. Well... here it goes...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What a welcome party." exclaimed Jinx as she stepped out of the shadows. "Woah... Raven is that you?" she hardly recognized the girl. After all, it had been so long since they had last seen each other. The face she remembered but those eyes were something else.

"What makes you think it's appropriate to interrupt my battles?" she asked, her voice dark and menacing. The pink haired girl took a step back, fearing the glowing red eyes before her. Before either could begin an attack, Blackfire stepped in between them.

"She's not herself." she explained to the stranger behind her. "It would be better if you just left." she warned the pink haired woman.

"I can't leave you alone with... that thing." the pink haired girl as she pointed Raven. The brunette weighed her options and nodded her head. She didn't want to be alone with it either. Their side conversation ended when the blue haired titan roared. They watched as she grabbed her head, groaning as she did so. They saw her claws and fangs disappear as her the blood red glow in her eyes vanished. She collapsed down onto the ground, her breath ragged, her vision blurry, and her head throbbing. She looked up into the lilac eyes she had come to adore and expected to find comfort in them. Instead, she found fear and confusion. She looked away and stood up just as the other titan's came into the picture.

"Jinx?" Cyborg called out to her. If it wasn't for the pink, he never would have recognized the woman. Jinx stood tall, her pink locks were no longer tied in pig tails but was in a pony tail.

"Yeah what's up Cy?" the pink haired woman grinned at her former crush.

"What are you doing here?" asked Robin as he pointed his staff at her and took a fighting stance. She held her hands up in surrender.

"Chill Robin." a familiar voice advised the masked titan. "She's a titan now." Bumblebee stated as she changed back to her regular size. She bit back a blush as she felt the metal man's eyes on her. It had been a while since they had seen each other and there were changes that occurred in their bodies that were hard not to notice.

"Bumblebee... what are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"Well, see one of our own was taken." Bumblebee explained.

"What ? Who?" Beast Boy inquired.

"Kitten." replied Jinx.

"WHAT? Since when did Kitten become one of your own?!" the masked teen asked.

"Yes since when did she turn good?" Starfire asked as she hooked her arm to her boyfriend's and pulled him possessively closer to her. She remembered how the villain forced him to go on a date with her.

"Relax Star..." Bumblebee advised her friend. "She's longed since moved on from the life of crime, in fact, that's why Killer Moth kidnaped her. And Star, you have nothing to worry about. Kitten has moved long past the boy wonder over there. Isn't that right Jinx?" she asked her teammate, a playful and teasing tone in her voice.

"Hey we're just friends now!" she reminded the other girl.

"Okay then why did Aqua see you two in the laundry roo..." she was cut off.

"With benefits from time to time." added the pink haired girl with a lusty grin. The rest of the original titans just stood there, dumbfounded. Except of course Raven who was currently trying to regain her focus and Blackfire who was trying to push aside her fears.

"So who else joined the Titan's east?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, there's Hot Spot, Wildebeest, and of course, Kid Flash." Bumblebee asked. Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked at her teammate. "Isn't that the order that Kitten went out with them too?" she inquired as she smiled at the coincidence.

"Yeah. You're right." the former villainess replied as she thought about her on and off relationship with her fellow retired villainess. "All you gotta do is stick my name in between all the others then you pretty much have Kitten's dating roster." she stated.

"Why is it that you guys always break up?" Bumble asked her friend.

"Because a relationship based on sex, no matter how great it might be, is not enough." the pink haired girl replied as she flipped her hair and earned a nod from her bun headed friend.

"Anyway!" Robin called attention to him and the others. The four titans could not believe what they just heard. Cyborg and Beast boy gawked at the two teens before them. They both looked at them, drooling as the information seeped into their heads.

"Jinx... I never knew you went that way." the metal man said as he looked, with surprise written all over his face, at his former crush. The girl said nothing as her eyes were currently glued to the dark haired beauty before her. She smiled a flirtatious smile as she approached the Tameranian.

"Hey there." she greeted the brunette who only nodded in return. Lilac eyes stayed on her girlfriend. She wanted to approach her but her feet her held firmly to the ground by her fear. "I'm Jinx." she introduced herself as she extended her hand. The brunette took it her eyes still planted on Raven.

"Blackfire." she replied, eyes still on her girlfriend. She mustered up her strength and courage as she walked over to the taller girl. "Are you... you?" she asked. She meant so ask are you okay but terror still gripped her.

"Who else would it be?" was the clever response. A wave of relief flowed through the Tameranian's veins. She reached out to her girlfriend, only to have her back away. "It's okay... it's me." she reassured the girl as she tried once again. She managed to put her hand on the dark haired woman's shoulder. The shorter woman stiffened at the contact. "I'm not gonna hurt you." she softened at those words. Before Raven could say anything, Blackfire wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her closer. She sighed as she felt her girlfriends tears soaking through her cloak. She resisted the urge to cry herself. But inside, she felt pain and of course shame. Though it was unintentional, she had hurt her loved one by being weak. It was her fault. Because of her inability to control herself, the demon was let out and allowed to roam free once again. There was shame within her because she knew things would never be the same. Not when her girlfriend had been given more than clear glimpse of her darker half.

"Why are they hugging?" Jinx asked.

"They're going out." replied Beast Boy. The two members of titans east stared at the couple before them. They didn't even know Raven went that way. The pink haired girl sighed at her loss. She knew not to mess with couples. It was hard to believe that she had morals. It wasn't part of the becoming a heroine process, even back in her villain days she believed this. Those that didn't know her would never think she had morals but she did. Breaking up couples was something that the pink eyed teen was against. So she wasn't going to steal her away from the original titan. Besides, the last time she took from the cloak bearing titan, she got her ass handed to her. She didn't want another beating. Especially not when she had witnessed just how powerful the blue haired titan had gotten.

Everyone watched as the brunette clung onto her girlfriend and cried. She let out the terror she felt in her heart upon seeing those blood red eyes again. She didn't think she could stand looking into those eyes again. No she couldn't bear it.

With these truths embedded into their hearts, the two began to drift apart. Blackfire's fears caused her to let go of her picturesque and ideal love. Soon her idolizing form of love slowly but surely disintegrated as her fear gnawed away at her heart. The pedestal she had put her girlfriend on was forgotten as sheer terror fogged her mind. Raven had spent her time, locked away in her room, meditating nonstop for hours on end. She would meditate then sleep, wake up, meditate, then sleep again. She wanted her humanity to remain in tact and needed the beast within her heart to remain there. After a month, when she was confident that her leash on her demonic half was strong and would not be broken again, she set out to face the world once again.

She found that a lot had happened during her month of solitary. They had found Kitten and the two members of the titans east had decided to join the original titans. After all, Bumblebee and Kitten were getting used to the company that surrounded them. It seemed as though Cyborg and Bumblebee were something of an item, whilst Kitten and Beast Boy were almost there. The green teen certainly had a thing for blondes. That much was clear to Raven. She was shocked however to find that her girlfriend had become friends with a certain pink haired former juvenile delinquent. Then again, she couldn't blame her dark haired girlfriend for seeking the company of another, seeing as she had isolated herself from everyone.

"Hey." Blackfire greeted her girlfriend as she came out into the room. "Is this a visit or permanent stay?" she joked, earning a smile from her taller counterpart.

"Stay." she replied as she moved to sit next to her girlfriend. The awkwardness loomed over their heads. It surrounded them, preventing them from saying anything to each other. Raven sighed. It wasn't like she expected that the other girl would just hug and her and things would be back to normal. It was just that she did not expect this level of discomfort.

"Let's go out." the brunette said as she extended her hand out to her girlfriend. The taller girl took it and they headed off. They arrived at their favorite spot in the city, the secluded area of the park. It was a place they discovered together almost four years ago, back to where it all started, when they were just friends. "You remember the night we first came here?" came the question that broke the silence between the two.

"It happened a little after I moved back into the tower." Raven responded with a small smile.

"Those three fugly guys were trying to hit on us..." she said with disgust on her face. "As if we would ever give boys like them the time of day."

"You were quiet after that." the blue haired titan stated.

"I was distracted." she admitted. "I couldn't really muster up any happiness so we walked." recalled the brunette. "Then we found this place... and I decided that this would be our secret spot. You know that was the day I found out that I am in love with you." she smiled, a dreamy smile as she remembered that day.

"I took you here for our first anniversary." the blue haired titan reminded her girlfriend.

"You were so romantic, with the candle lights and the petals. I honestly didn't think you had it in you." Blackfire confessed her doubts.

"Things were so much simpler than... well as simple as it could get for us... weren't they?" the half breed asked. Ocean blue met lilac and the pair peered deep into each other's eyes.

"Can't it be like that again?" the princess of Tameran whispered despepately. The taller woman gave no reply. As much as she wanted to comfort her girlfriend, the honest truth prevented her from doing so. Raven sighed and broke eye contact. The brunette enveloped herself in her lover's embrace as the silence engulfed them. They had hoped that this would help ease the tension but it didn't. If anything, the silence that engulfed them added more. They could feel the damage that was made, deepening, but neither made a move to repair it.

"Where were you?" the titan asked as she exited her room. She found her girlfriend was just about to enter her own.

"I was out with Jinx." replied the brunette.

"Oh. You two seem to be becoming fast friends." a feeling of jealousy loomed over her. It was exactly like how their relationship started after all.

"Yeah well she's the only one in the tower who actually wants to spend time with me. I mean you're stuck in your room all day. You know how bored I get." she reminded her girlfriend.

"Yeah I do know. Just how bored have you gotten with Jinx?" the emphasis on the word bored let her girlfriend know she meant something else by it. Something that questioned her faithfulness and loyalty to Raven.

"What's that supposed mean?" she asked though the jealousy in Raven's voice was evident. She knew her girlfriend had a reason to be jealous seeing as they weren't really on the best terms and she had been spending an awful lot of time with her pink haired friend, but still, to accuse her of something like that was low. Nothing was going on between them after all.

"You know what it means."

"Well maybe I wouldn't be spending so much time with Jinx if you'd paid attention to me!" she bit back.

"You don't understand." was the half human's response.

"Then help me understand." silence. She let it go, not wanting to evoke her girlfriend's anger. Raven had gone back into the confines of her room, where she was safe.

How could she understand? She didn't know what it felt like. What's the point of explaining something she was never going to comprehend? Besides, even if she explained it wouldn't help because she could feel it. That overwhelming fear in her girlfriend's heart. What was the point in telling her about something that's only gonna make her even more afraid? It would only drive the brunette further away from her if she knew. If she told her that she was unsure how much longer she could hold her demon back.

"So this is it?" she asked, fighting back her tears. She had a feeling that this was coming. Raven dismissed it of course, not wanting to admit it to herself. But the moment the dark haired Tameranian asked her if they could talk alone, she knew.

"I'm sorry but this just isn't working." the princess whispered as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "Not anymore." her voice cracking as her body trembled. She did not want to do this but it had to be done.

"Why?" she needed to know. "Is it because of the demon? Or because you found someone else? That's it isn't it... is it Jinx?" she asked and received no response. "Tell me why damn it!" her eyes glowed black as she pounded her fist onto the wall, creating a hole.

"It's complicated." the Tameranian whispered. "I'm sorry." without another word, she ran off, leaving Raven alone. The blue haired girl teleported herself to her room quickly. She sat on her bed, leaning against her head board as grief overwhelmed her. For the first time since her first heartbreak, Raven wept. She brought her knees up to her chest as she hugged herself. She cried silently over her second heartbreak.

Yet again, she confided herself in her room. She wanted to make sure that she was strong enough to hold off her demon and face her ex.

The first encounter was far from pleasant, especially since the whole room had been watching her reaction. They all knew about the break up after all. Raven tried her best to seem unaffected and functioning. She was the mistress of guises so it was easy for her to do it. She went on with her life, her pain hidden behind her stoic mask. No one seemed to notice just how much she hurt for if they did, they certainly did a hell of job pretending they didn't.

She reverted back to her old ways. She drank her tea, meditated, read her books, and pretty much did everything to keep to herself. It was her way of consoling herself. This was her cocoon, where she was safest and it would be until one fateful afternoon. She walked out of her room to ready yet another cup of tea when she smelled it. Her inhuman nose could detect the scent of sex in the air. She had inhaled it many other times, seeing as they were in a home filled with horny heroes and heroines. But this scent was different than the others before for there was one scent that was more than familiar to her.

No... she told herself. It couldn't be. She didn't want to believe it but she couldn't deny it anymore when the source of the scent came into the room. There stood Jinx and Blackfire. They weren't holding hands or anything but they didn't have to. She could smell them on each other. No matter how much they showered, a scent like that would last for hours, maybe even days depending on how active they were with each other. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it but the proof was there in front of her face. The blue haired titan teleported herself back to her room.

The brunette and her new lover turned when they heard the sound of glass, maybe porcelain breaking. They walked over to the kitchen, only to find a broken cup of tea on the ground. The Tameranian and the pink haired girl knew who the cup belonged to. They knew that Raven had somehow found out. The princess wanted to run to her and explain but decided against it. What good could it do? No matter what she said, she couldn't change what happened between her and Jinx.

It was unplanned. Noone seduced anybody. Neither could even remember who kissed who first and they didn't care either. They remembered this feeling of content filled them as they made love. Blackfire felt her pain vanish with Jinx's touch while the pink haired girl reveled in the ecstasy she experienced when her lips met with the brunettes. Somehow, they knew what they were doing was right. It was just that they had done it at the wrong time. Then again, when was the right time? After all, no one knew how long it would take for Raven's second cut to heal.

The blue haired girl growled in anger. Her eyes went black as she ripped apart the bed she shared with her former lover with her bare hands. She looked down on her bleeding hands as she cried yet again. Two months since their break up and there she was with another. The brunette had moved on so quickly, leaving her to face the pain alone.

She wiped away her tears with her blood stained hands. She winced when she felt the splinters and shards on her hands brush against her face. The tears stopped flowing from her eyes as she used her powers to heal her physical injuries. The wood and glass were pushed out of her body as her cuts healed. She stripped off her costume and headed over to the bathroom. She washed away her tears and dried blood and watched as they went down the drain. She wondered there if her soul too had gone down the drain as she wiped her body dry with her towel.

The blue haired girl headed over to her closet, deciding that she needed to go out. She couldn't stand to be in that room at the moment. Not when every corner reminded her of the cause of her pain. Instead, she dressed herself in civilian clothing and teleported herself out of the room.

Metal collided with metal as Cyborg knocked on the door. They had heard all the ruckus that went on their teammates room. They also knew about what had happened with Blackfire and Jinx. He, along with his green companion, wanted to make sure that Raven was okay.

"Raven?" Beast Boy called out. "You okay in there?" he asked and received to reply.

"Raven, we know you're gonna get mad but we're gonna open the door." Cyborg stated as he unlocked the door and stepped inside, his green teammate followed right behind him. It was a risk they were willing to take in order to make sure that their friend had not done anything to harm herself. They couldn't believe it. They saw Raven's bed, broken into tiny little pieces, while her books were scattered all over the floor, along with broken shards of glass.

"Raven?" the unofficial comedian of the titans called out as he searched the trashed room for their friend. Cyborg came out of the bathroom and shook his head.

"She's not on the roof either." Bumblebee said as she entered the thrashed room with Kitten beside her.

"She'll be back. She probably just needed to get away for a bit. I mean who could blame her?" the blonde daughter of Killer moth consoled her green skinned boyfriend and her friends.

It was too much for her. Not only did she just find out that they could no longer be heroes during all times of the day due to the fact that the city was not in constant danger anymore, that she had to pick a secret identity and go to college so that even her alter ego could become a contributing member to society, she had just found out that her ex-girlfriend had replaced her so easily. How she wished she could do the same but she knew that was impossible. She couldn't just find someone new to love. Not after she was so sure that she could never love again.

She stopped in front of the building. The noise from within had brought her out of her reverie. She didn't even know that her she was heading towards a club. Hell she didn't even notice that she had walked all the way across town. She stood there for awhile, contemplating whether she should go in or not. After all, she wasn't in a partying mood. She decided against it and turned around to leave.

"Hey..." a voice called out to her. She turned around and saw a girl with jet black hair and green eyes, staring at her. "You leaving?" she asked as she took a drag from her cigarette. "I was hoping to get a dance." she batted her eyelashes at Raven. "What do you say?" she extended her hand out to the emotionless beauty before her. Raven stared at the hand, then it's owner.

Her logic did not want to say no for it knew that if it did, she would no doubt find her way back to the tower, her current hell. This time, she could not hide from the world in her books and meditations. No, her old ways would not be suffice to let her escape the pain. Another method currently presented itself and she decided she would accept it. If only even for one night, she would forget. She took the hand and let the girl pull her into the club. Maybe just maybe, for one night she could forget about her pain, about the betrayal, and about the anger that she felt. "I'm Marcy by the way." the girl introduced herself as she dragged her new dance partner onto the floor.

"R..." she paused. The girl didn't want anyone to link this to the titans. She didn't want to have anything to do with them. Not now. She wanted to escape from her, from them, from all of it. "Let's just dance." she exclaimed over the loud music. The other girl did not refuse her.

"You know you look just like the one of the girl from the titans." she remarked as she looked closely at the stranger. Raven nodded her head. She wondered what this girl would do if she found out she was the titan.

"I've been told I look much better." her tone was monotonic yet at the same time, it held a certain playfulness to it. The other girl couldn't help but smile as ocean blue eyes looked over her body.

The disguised heroine allowed the civilian to lead her onto the dance floor. The black haired girl began to move her hips against Raven's pelvis. She responded by mimicking the shorter stranger's moves. Before she knew it, she felt something warm, sucking on her neck. She arched her head back, allowing the other girl better access. They moved off the floor, lips trailing kisses on the titan's neck.

The half human could feel the warm lips on her own, the tongue that caressed hers, and probed her mouth. She could feel the hands that brushed up against her thighs, her stomach, her backside, her breasts. She could feel it on the outside as well as a tiny spark within her. It was nothing compared to what it felt like whenever her former lover touched her. It didn't even feel like that at all. For there was no burning passion in this lust she experienced. But she couldn't bring herself to deny the girl. Not when she was so eager to get a taste of her. She didn't need to feel love, fuck love. However, she found herself relishing the feeling of being wanted and being in control.

The green eyed girl's body reacted to the fingers that were buried inside her. Raven almost grinned at that. She knew she was in control and she felt her pride restored when the girl's face twisted with pleasure. So this was what a pure call of the flesh felt like. This what it was like to fuck. It was new to her, lust without love, want without need. But it seemed like her body was more than happy with the new experience and so was her mind for even for only a moment, it had gotten its wish and forgotten everything.

The half human was the first to wake up. Raven didn't even recall the night before as she opened her eyes and looked upon the strange environment that surrounded her. Only when she saw the sleeping body next to hers did she remember what happened. Quietly she got off the bed and gathered her clothes. She got dressed and walked out of the room. Her mind tried to catch up with the events. She realized as she walked out of the girl's house that she had in fact just had a one night stand. She stood still for a moment at the curb. A one night stand and she couldn't bring herself to care about it. So what if she couldn't remember the girl's name. She was never going to see her again. Besides, they both got what they wanted out of it. They both got the release they wanted and the half human got a bed to sleep in after she wrecked the one she had. Most importantly, the blue haired titan got the escape she was hoping for.

With that in mind, she teleported herself back to the tower, back to her room. She stood there in the middle of the empty room. She had forgotten how big it was, seeing as it was always filled with books shelves, candle holders, and other things. The mess and damage she had caused were no longer there. Nothing that belonged to her was in her room.

The ocean blue haired titan walked out of the room and headed into the living room, only to find all of the occupants were there, huddled in the living room. All eyes were on her. She could tell that this assembly was waiting for her arrival. She walked over to them her face cold and unemotional, just like at the club, her eyes ever so dull.

"You're probably wondering where your stuff is." Robin said, breaking the silence that surrounded them all. Raven made no reply and he went on. "I was informed of what happened last night." he looked at his four informants and then back at his stoic teammate. "After they cleaned up your room, Cyborg, Kitten, Bumblebee and Beast Boy all advised that you be assigned a different room. We all think it would help you... move on." he paused. "They brought your stuff upstairs."

Raven looked at her four friends. They cared that much about her apparently. She never expected for them to do that for her. Still, she couldn't utter a thanks. She wasn't angry for their intrusion, their invasion of privacy. The half demon knew they did it out of concern. She merely nodded her head in appreciation.

"So Raven... where were you last night?" Cyborg asked.

"We tried to contact you but you didn't bring your communicator." Beast Boy stated.

"We were worried." Kitten told her friend. It was funny that she could call the blue haired girl that, but after she had listened to her rant about her fights with the green boy and save her life countless times on the battlefield, there was no other thing she could call her. She found that even though the original titan was distant, she was still kind and caring, in her own way of course.

"So we sort of waited up for you." Bumblebee explained.

"Out." she replied.

"The whole night?" Kitten furrowed her eyebrows at her friends vague response. "Where did you sleep?"

"I don't think she got any sleep." muttered the former villains green boyfriend as he pointed at the hickeys that covered Raven's neck. Everyone in the tower put two and two together and looked at her in shock. She could feel lilac and emerald eyes that stared at her with surprise and disbelief. She looked at the two Tameranians. She could almost swear that she detected a hint of jealousy, coming off of Blackfire but shrugged it off. There was no way in hell she could be jealous, after all she was the one that broke up with her. Maybe she was jealous that someone had gained access to the blue haired girl's womanhood. Raven thought the onyx haired Tameranian probably believed that she had broken her to the point where that area would be untouched. At least not for another year or maybe two.

"Where exactly where you last night?" Robin asked as he stepped towards his teammate.

"Maybe it's better that we don't know." the metal man stated. He knew how much Raven valued her privacy.

"Yeah, come on. You said it last night, Raven's a big girl. She can handle herself." Kitten reminded their team leader.

"That maybe but if it concerns the titans..." he was caught off by a scoff. They looked to the source and found the blue haired girl shaking her head with a slight smirk on her face. They both knew she couldn't be tied to the titans. She wasn't in costume when she went out. Hell, she didn't even have her communicator with her last night. This was just the masked wonder boy's attempts to satiate his curiosity.

"Nothing that happened last night... concerns the titans in the least bit." she replied with a slightly challenging grin. After living with them for so long, she knew how they thought, what they felt. She could say that she knew them better than they knew themselves and she would not be lying. While she had the upper hand because no one, not even Blackfire, knew how her mind really worked. "Excuse me, I have to rest."

"I bet you do." came a remark from a familiar lilac eyed girl. The blue haired girl turned around, her eyes held no glimmer of emotion yet she continued to smirk, a soulless smirk.

"You should know how... lively I can get." Raven reminded her former lover. "After all it hasn't been that long..." she gazed at the pink haired girl. "Besides, if you can get a new playmate, why can't I get a few new ones too?" her voice void of monotone as it filled with resentment after every spoken word. With the blink of an eye, she vanished from their sight. Never had Raven moved like the way she did. They found her hovering over Blackfire, her mouth so close to the shorter girl's ear. "That's a bit unfair don't you think?" she whispered hotly as she tantalized the brunette.

All their eyes looked upon her. She had never been so outspoken. They could sense her playfulness, the desire to be one step ahead of every one else. Yet they could also sense the rancor that seemed to fuel her actions and words. They would have expected something like this from her demonic half, but as they observed their blue haired teammate, they found that her humane side was the one that was in control for her eyes bore no blood lust. She showed no desire to kill. She herself couldn't believe her display of confidence, wit, and of course her display of power seemed to amaze even herself. For she didn't tap into her demon blood nor did it come out of its cage. She couldn't feel anywhere. This was the human side of Raven. The half breed simply promenaded out of the room as the others watched her go.

Raven entered her new room and closed the door behind her. She looked around and found that all her stuff lay before her feet. The bookshelves were bigger than the ones she had before. They went from the bottom to the roof, and seemed to encase her whole room, except for the exit and bed. She was sure that she could fit her entire collection of books along the shelves that were bound to the walls. The blue haired girl knew that the book cases had to have been built by her friends, seeing as book shelves of this nature and sizes were not found in any of the other empty titan rooms. She would thank her four friends later as she laid on her new bed.

The bed and the room held no memories to what had occurred between her and Blackfire. Her books were engulfed in a black light as they began to float into the air. Raven filed them in correct alphabetical order with her powers. She also placed her clothes and other things in their right places. She finished her task within ten minutes.

A new room, a new bed, and don't forget a newer and more powerful version her self. She would have smiled but she couldn't bring herself to. After all, to smile meant to be happy, and it wasn't happiness that she felt at the moment. It was simply acceptance that brought content to her. Maybe she was accepting the hand that fate had dealt her, accepted that this was the real her, or maybe she came to terms with the fact that this was all she would ever have. That happiness, love, and peace was something someone like her could never obtain. She didn't know but neither did she care. She closed her eyes and relished the silence that surrounded her. The half human began to realize that perhaps what she really accepted was the emptiness that surrounded her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For those that thought this was a Blackfire/Raven story, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I assure you, there will be more than one of those in the near future. DemonEyes101 and fredsmith, I am really sorry but don't worry, a Blackfire/Raven fic will happen. I promise you that and the rest of those who read my fics that!

Like in "Fallen From Grace" Raven suffers from two heart breaks. I could have made it into just her and Blackfire but that would have been too easy.

By the way, did no one get the point I made? You know, about the idolizing type of love? That's why Blackfire and Raven could not work. Did no one get that? If so, then please tell me how I could have conveyed this point better.

Anyway, I'm gonna post a Blackfire/Raven fic soon enough just wait and see DemonEyes101 and others...

Truedarkhero and others, I didn't focus so much on what happened in the in-between for Raven and Blackfire because they aren't the main focus of the story so I didn't think there was much point in that. I felt like I just had to write about how imperfect their relationship was. I did depict that didn't I?

Comments will be greatly appreciated so please, it's the holiday's... spread the cheer and reviews! Review Review Review!!!!


	7. Left to Heal

Again, I apologize to those who thought this was a Blackfire and Raven fic. But like I said, I will write one soon enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She blocked the punch and dodged the punch with ease. Just because the crime rate was low didn't mean that there weren't any villains that kept on popping up from time to time, begging for a chance to face the most powerful titan. Still, the level of activity had been low enough to allow them to continue to lead double lives.

She struck the villain in the face and watched as he flew directly toward his clones and hit them. They all laid down on the floor. The impact had left a crater on the street. Billy was at it again. She didn't understand why they kept coming back. Why couldn't these idiots get it through their thick heads? They were never going to beat her. She, like the rest of the other titans, doubted that anyone ever could.

The crowd roared when she delivered that one yet amazing blow. She wasn't aware that people had been watching her fight nor did she care one bit. The half breed was just doing her job. She turned around only to find her teammates had come late yet again. It wasn't her fault she could teleport and they couldn't. Though that fact did not seem to irk their team leader any less.

"What the hell?" Robin whispered, not wanting their audience to hear him.

"What?" Raven asked, highly annoyed.

"I thought we agreed you'd wait for us." he reminded her teammate as he spoke through his fake smile. He waved to everyone as he continued to scold his teammate.

"You took too long." replied the half breed as she stepped away from the rest of the titans. The rest of the team watched and waved as they listened in on their other teammate's conversation. The tension between the two had been mounting. It was so thick, they could cut it with a knife. Beast Boy and Cyborg stood close by them to make sure that the fights and lessons would end before someone wound up getting hurt. Most likely, it would be Robin and his precious ego.

Raven walked past the crowds, bearing her trademark stoic face. She stopped when she was mobbed by a bunch of children, asking for her autograph. She could have flown away or teleported herself out of there but her rudeness would only bring negative attention to the titans and she really was not up for any more sermons at the moment.

"Hey..." a woman in her mid twenties greeted Raven as she handed her a note pad and pen. "I'm Sarah... and I am a big fan. A really, really, really big fan." she licked her lips slightly. The titan knew what that meant and what she wanted. She did not smile back as she took the paper and pen. The older woman frowned at that, thinking that her flirting would work. The titan handed her the signed autograph and she walked away. She paused as she read the note inside.

It told her to meet the titan in the coffee shop that was just around the corner. She looked back and saw Raven wink at her. She gracefully walked away and headed towards the coffee shop.

"What the hell was that all about?" Robin asked as he whispered in his teammates ear.

"I gave her an autograph." replied the half breed.

"You were flirting with her." noted that masked titan. "We talked about that remember?" he reminded the woman. "I think you've brought home enough girls at the tower."

Raven thought that a mere six girls were hardly enough to ban her from bringing any more over. It wasn't like she did it to piss him off. It wasn't like she was trying to use her pull as a heroine to get girls. God knew her alter ego did not need that. She did more than well without revealing to any girls that she was Raven of the titans. It was just that these girls threw themselves at her feet and it was senseless to get her secret identity to chase after every girl that threw herself at the titan. Besides, if they wanted her and she wanted them enough, what damage could possibly be done?

Robin had told her that there were certain security measures that had to be upheld. Not to mention what the media would say about her. He said that they would call her a womanizing opportunist who used her stature to be able to get into women's pants. First of all, she could sense it if anyone had bad intentions towards her or the other titans. Second of all, she didn't give a damn what the media thought or said about her. So what if they all said that shit, she'd still save people regardless of what they thought of her. It was her duty after all.

"Fine. I won't bring this one to the tower then." she retorted and vanished from sight before wonder boy could say anything else. She showed up at the coffee shop and found her fan, waiting patiently for her arrival. She extended her hand out to the older woman and they left.

The blue haired titan watched as the woman before her climaxed. The body beneath hers shook as a wave of pleasure coursed her body. She rolled off of the panting girl as she laid back on the head board. A few minutes later, the civilian next to her fell fast asleep as exhaustion finally settled in.

Raven looked at the clock and grinned. She understood why the other woman was so exhausted for they had been at it for nearly three hours. It was an amazing feat for a human, but being a half demon, her stamina was longer and stronger. She could probably have sex for days before exhaustion would take over. She got up from the bed and began to put on her costume. The titan teleported out of the room and a few seconds later, she found herself in the kitchen of the titans. She was surprised to find that no breakfasts had been prepared or were being devoured at the moment. This was usually the time they ate after all. Instead, she found their team leader, sitting in the dinning area, holding a news paper in front of him. The masked titan got up from his chair and approached her. She could feel the anger flowing from him. He threw the paper down in front of her. She read the title and smirked.

"Raven the Romancer?!" their leader exclaimed. Ocean blue eyes looked closely at the article and saw a picture of her and the unknown girl kissing. "This is what I was talking about!" he yelled at her. "You're drawing negative attention to the titans!"

"To myself. There is no mention of you or the others on there." she retorted, her voice monotonic while her face was twisted with annoyance.

"Not now but what happens when one of your fans want revenge for being another one of your one night stands?" he asked. "What happens when one girl makes an accusation of molestation or rape against you?"

"Richard..." Starfire whispered as she placed a comforting hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. He instantly relaxed but tensed yet again when he heard his teammate use his full name.

"They won't Dick." Raven replied as she used her teammates secret identity's nickname. She wasn't an idiot. She scanned her fans auras before she let them come near her or even enter the tower. The titan would only select them if she read lust. If she even felt a hint of obsession or sense that they had bad intentions or even feel that they were capable of doing malice, she would look the other way. After all, for both the titan and her alter ego, pretty girls came a dime a dozen.

"How are you so sure?" Robin asked as he broke away from the contact his girlfriend shared with him.

"I can read their auras remember?" she reminded the team leader as she smirked. "I know when it reeks of obsession, anger..." she paused and stared into his eyes. "Jealousy... I can sense it as clear as day."

"I don't know what you're talking about." the leader replied.

"Right." she let it go, knowing she had gotten to him already and that was enough.

"Raven! Thank god you're back!" exclaimed Kitten as she rushed to her friend. Bumblebee and the others came in behind her. "We've been trying to contact you all night!" the former villainess said.

"My communicator was off." she detested interruptions and also, an active communicator would allow Robin to trace her whereabouts.

"We figured." Bumblebee remarked.

"Look Raven, B.B's been missing since last night." Cyborg explained to his friend. "He and Kitten had a fight and he took off. He left his communicator so we haven't been able to reach him." she understood their concerns. Beast Boy had never spent a night away from his teammates without telling them his whereabout before. "We were wondering if you could maybe look for him?" the metal man asked.

"We've tried all morning." the woman dressed in black and yellow informer her friend.

"Please! He could have been kidnaped or something!" the missing titan's girlfriend cried out, worry clear in her body language and voice. Raven sighed and nodded her head. The titan teleported herself out of the kitchen and ended up in the center of the city. She closed her eyes as she expanded her aura reading range. She floated high up in the air as her mind scoured the city to look for her friend. She opened her eyes after she had finally found him.

It had been years since she had been inside the underground cave. It was so peaceful. It was deep enough to prevent the sound of anything to penetrate through the dirt. With the growth of her powers also came the development of her senses. All of her senses developed, from her ability to read auras to her hearing. It was hard to find quiet when you could hear the sound of rats making their way underneath the sewers as you walked down the street. Here, there was no need to focus because there was only quiet. No need to drown out any other noises. The half human smiled. The sound of true silence was music to her ears.

Her eyes were able to see through the dark passage. Nothing had changed inside the cave. To be truthful, she had forgotten all about its existence and the girl that was buried in there. She shook her head at the thought. She wasn't buried. No, she simply was asleep while she was encased in stone. She stared at her surroundings and thought that not much had changed, except maybe for a green dog that lay curled up beneath the statue's feet. She knew he wasn't there because of the peace the cave brought. No he was there for something else.

Her eyes looked back at the statue before her. She remembered the girl within it, remembered what she did, what she was like. The blonde haired girl used to be so out of control with her powers and was so ashamed of that fact that she ran for help in the arms of Slade, the Titan's arch enemy. No he wasn't their arch foe. He was Robin's mortal enemy it seemed. She at first didn't know why he was so obsessed with the much older man. Then it became clear to her that Slade was the only villain that outsmarted Robin. He was always a step or two ahead. The bird boy thought too much of himself so hubris came into picture. Robin had always been easy to taunt and easy to anger.

She put aside all thoughts of the villain and focused on the blonde encased in stone. They weren't that different back then. Both were young, struggling for control of powers they did not understand. Both feared what would happen if they got too out of control, knowing that their powers could kill people within a heartbeat. Perhaps the only difference between them was that someone had lent the girl a helping hand while Raven was forced to handle things by herself. Of course she was taught what to do in order to maintain control. They taught her how to maintain control but they didn't teach her how to gain it. No one could. A part of her understood why a girl who was all by herself would accept the help of someone who was evil. Hell, if Slade had come to her all those years ago, she probably would have agreed to be his apprentice too.

Raven smirked at the thought. It probably would have done her dead father proud. She imagined that if she had become Slade's apprentice, her father's attempt to conquer the human realm would have been succesful. No one would have been able to stop them and she wouldn't have had to kill him. She shook her head as her smirk widened.

That would have proved all theories about her correct. She was a half demon after all. It was only natural that she had more than the natural tendency to be evil. According to many of the people she grew up with, she was evil. She just didn't know it yet. Considering who her father was, she knew they had the right to judge her like that. What she didn't understand was why they didn't give her the benefit of doubt or even an ounce of leniency. She was but a child after all. She didn't need their prejudice and arrogance around her. Growing up was a pain in the ass for her. The titan couldn't help but wonder what it was like for the blonde as a child. From what she knew, Terra had no parents, no family. If she did, she never mentioned them. She was probably shunned by them at an early age and was forced to live and fend for herself.

Raven shook her head. She didn't understand what could bring her to think about her past around Terra. She never felt the need to sympathize with anyone before. Then again, the more she thought about it, that was probably what allowed her to be friends with the blonde when she came back to the tower. The thought that she beared deep inside about her and the blonde was that they were similar. In how many ways she didn't know, but almost too long ago, she was willing to know. She broke away from her thoughts when she heard the dog yawn. Ocean blue eyes met green. She smirked teasingly at one of her oldest friends.

"And I thought you'd forgotten all about her." Raven said to her green friend as he transformed back into a human.

"Who said I had?" Beast boy asked, a shy smile on his face.

"Kitty not living up to Terra's image or what?" the blue haired titan asked. The green titan almost looked thoughtful.

"They're different women. Besides, I don't see Terra that way. I don't think I ever did. She's just my friend. Always had been. She was the first person to ever really see the real me. The first person who got past the dumb and corny jokes." the shape shifter replied.

"So what exactly did you feel about her?" she asked him. She stared at him with a suggestive smile.

"I loved her. But no, not in the way that I love Kitten. I know that now. I mistook admiration and a crush for love. I loved her as a friend." Beast Boy replied with a serious look on his face. He could swear that his friend almost flinched when she heard the word love. Even though it had been two years since her break up with Blackfire, he knew, as well as the other titans excluding Robin, that the wounds were still there and no one could blame her. After all, the girl had her heart broken twice. They all knew she never really healed from her first blow. No, she merely pushed it into the back of her mind to be able to move on. How could they expect her to heal from her second heartbreak when it was more painful than the first? Seeing as they actually had memories and a life they shared, they knew it destroyed Raven to lose her second love so quickly and easily. The fact that she had been replaced did not help her either. But being the guarded girl that she was, they knew she would keep it all inside. The pain and anguish would stay there, festering, in her heart for all eternity.

They had tried their best to get her to talk to them but she never would. She would usually avoid the conversations about her eventful nights and stare at them in annoyance. They knew better to push Raven for doing so would only drive her further away into her shell and shove her into the dark shadows that she was enamored with.

"How often are you here?" Raven asked, wanting to get off topic about love, knowing that Beast Boy would ask her about her nonexistent love life. That her green skinned friend would try to get her to talk about her most recent heart break like he and the others always did. Then he would somehow segue the conversation toward her newfound nightly activities and remind her how he and the others were against them. Not because they were prudish, simply because they cared for her and wanted her to move on using more conventional and not so destructive methods.

Though she was glad that her four friends sermons were made for they were highly concerned with her well-being. They warned her that she could get tired from all the sleeping around. They told her of all the diseases that she could get from sleeping around many different girls. She reminded them that illnesses like that did not affect her for she carried demon blood in her veins. Petty sicknesses like that did not concern her. She assured them that her health would be fine, that there was nothing destructive about what she was doing. She reminded them that she was a big girl and that she knew when to play and who to play with. That didn't stop them from trying to persuade her to change her lifestyle though. At least not until they realized there was nothing they could do.

They used to be a persistent bunch, until of course they had tried everything they could think of and realized their efforts were futile for Raven would never bend to their will. They admitted their defeat. She appreciated their concern but knew it was not needed. She knew what she was doing.

Their sermons differed greatly from Robin's, seeing as his preaching focused on how she was destroying the titans, not on how she was destroying herself. She didn't care if he cared about her lifestyle. The only thing that bothered her was that he couldn't just admit the truth as to why he was always picking on her. They both knew it wasn't what she was doing outside the battlefield that annoyed him.

"I come here when I need to think. Which is not very often." the green man joked. He didn't mind taking a jab at himself every now and then. He didn't want their to be an air of tension between them so he didn't press her about the subject his friend was so determined to avoid. Beast Boy stood up from the ground and stretched. "It's funny isn't it?" he smiled. "She used to be taller than me... now look." he demonstrated as he put a hand over his head, then directed it to Terra's head.

"Everyone was taller than you." retorted the stoic woman.

"I remember Cyborg being so much taller than you, now you guys are like almost the same height." the green haired man stated. "A lot has changed." the smile disappeared from his face as he looked at Raven, his friend and teammate. She raised an eyebrow at him, challenging him to say anything else. He looked away. "Think she'll ever wake up?" he asked.

After they found that they could not cure her, they had hoped that one day, she would wake up from her sleep all on her own. But of course, chances of that happening now were slim to none. She sighed and reached out to the statue. She could feel the cold stone on the tips of her fingers. She held the statue's hand for a second maybe more when she felt its warmth. Raven pulled her hand back quickly. Ocean blue eyes stared at the figure of stone before her. Statues did not resonate heat. There was no way that the warm tingling sensation she felt in her hand came from the stone. It occurred to her that it was the first time she had ever touched the stoned Terra. She was about to reach out again when her teammate interrupted her.

"Raven?" he called out. She had zoned out on him a while ago. She turned to him as she pulled her hand away from the blonde.

"We should probably head back. Kitten's getting worried." Raven stated. The shape shifter nodded his head in agreement. His ears instantly perked up when her heard his girlfriend's name. He was so eager to make up for the fight they had about him not continuing to pursue his alter ego's career as a veterinarian that he forgot to ask his friend what was wrong. He simply walked toward the exit.

Raven stood there, observing her hand. She looked at the statue before her. She had never felt anything like it before. The warmth disappeared and her hand felt cold, terribly cold, in the damp underground cave.

"Raven!" called out the green man. "Let's go." he said. The blue haired girl turned away from the statue and walked toward her friend. Whatever it was that passed through her was gone. She decided that it was probably all in her head anyway. They exited the cave together and headed back to the tower.

"Oh Pookie! I missed you so much!" the former villainess said as she trailed kisses all over her boyfriend's face. She then frowned and smacked him. "Don't ever run off like that again." she told him. Beast Boy nodded his head. He was seriously whipped.

"Where'd you find him?" Bumblebee asked.

"I looked at all his regular hang outs. The park, the zoo, the pet shop near Warner street..." Cyborg said. Her response was cut abrupt when Robin turned on the television.

"Raven come here..." he beckoned his teammate. "First the newspaper, now this!" he pointed at the enormous television screen. There was Raven, canoodling with the girl from the other day and some other ones she had before. She didn't know any of their names. The rest of the titans flinched when they heard the anger that was present in his voice. The half demon just stood there, looking bored.

"What was your night with Raven like?" the anchor woman asked one of the girls Raven had slept with.

"Well, it was like the best sex I've ever had... I mean her fingers were like magic and her tongue... my God don't get me started!" Robin turned off the television and turned around, only to find his teammate smirking with amusement.

"I fail to see any humor in this." Robin stated.

"That's because you're so uptight." Raven retorted. The masked man tried to walk closer toward her when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw emerald eyes that begged him not to take a step further. He conceded.

"Raven, maybe you should take it easy for a while." Starfire suggested. After spending years on Earth, she had finally learned how to speak and act properly. She had learned all of Earth's customs, even including the traditions of other races on the planet. The others looked at her. She could tell they all agreed with the red heads plea. The blue haired titan could tell them to fuck off, in fact that was her most likely response but then again, she was exhausted with all the squabbles she had with their leader.

"Fine I will." she replied as she shook her head in disappointment. Raven was denied women, but her alter ego sure as hell wasn't. She maintained her thwarted facade. "Everyone's just out to spoil my fun." she sighed as she sat down on the couch.

"I'd hardly call what you're doing fun." remarked a certain pink haired girl. It wasn't that she completely agreed with what Robin said. She just hated how Raven always said things to get a rise out of him whenever he confronted her. Jinx knew she could just pretend to listen and do whatever she wanted no matter what he said. She just made the issue bigger whenever she fought with the leader and Jinx hated the tension it brought to the tower. "You're acting like a petulant child." she looked at Raven who just grinned.

"Then I guess should be punished." she bit back.

"Well bend over because I will gladly pull out the whip." Jinx stated. Raven raised her eyebrow at her teammate. Her pink haired teammate sure was wound up.

"What's the matter? Didn't get enough last night?" taunted the blue haired titan. The pink haired girl was about to try and pound her when her girlfriend stopped her.

"Don't Jinx." Blackfire whispered. She knew what the outcome of a fight with Raven would bring and she really didn't want to see her blue haired ex take out all her frustrations on her girlfriend. She looked back into the ocean blue depths she once adored so much only to find them blank, completely void of emotion. Yet there was a grin on her face. Why she was grinning, the brunette didn't know. All she knew was that the way Raven had changed over the years, the way she acted, talked, it was almost as though she was that demon. But she knew it wasn't because her eyes held no desire to kill. Blackfire wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's waist and guided her away from their blue haired teammate.

Ocean blue eyes observed the couple as they walked away from her. She had been so good at hiding what she truly felt that no one noticed the pang of pain she was certain flashed through her eyes the second she saw Blackfire touch Jinx. She would never admit it outloud but she was still hurting. Raven was thankful that the anguish was not as bad as before. Perhaps she had merely gotten used to the pain that she almost couldn't feel it anymore. Almost being the key word. It had left its everlasting imprint on her heart and the blue haired titan did not know if she would ever be able to remove it completely. She didn't really know as she stood up, turned, and was about to walk away when the alarm rang.

It had become too repetitive for Raven. They came at her and she would dodge their moves so easily, she would punch them or kick them once, send them flying back, and they were defeated. Fighting used to be challenging, but it wasn't anymore. She decided that she would let her teammates get a crack at Plasmus, Mammoth, and Kyd Wykkd. What was the point in fighting them if she already knew she was going to win?

She leaned against the wall and her eye brows furrowed. Was that really how she felt about fighting? Has that always been the way she felt? She honestly didn't know. The blue haired titan watched as the others fought with disinterest. It wasn't that she didn't care about them, she just wasn't captivated by their fighting skills. Her teammates as well as the villains acted the way she thought they would. They used the attacks that she knew they would. It was almost as if she knew what they were thinking. It wasn't really that, at least she didn't think so. Maybe it was that and the fact that she could see them as they made the move and knew. Before they even raised their fists she knew what they would. She could see it, a second before it happened. Her abilities certainly had grown over the years. Also, her control over her emotions gave her the upper hand against her enemies, friends, and herself.

They were already sweating and they hadn't even been fighting for more than ten minutes. It wasn't from the exercise but from the scorching summer heat. Robin was having a bit of trouble beating Mammoth off with his staff. It seemed like the boy wonder was losing his touch. The villain had blocked every one of his attacks and landed more than a few blows on his face. Raven knew that if the bird boy lost, she would most likely be blamed for it, one way or another. She smirked. Perhaps a boost in his ego would allow him to loosen his grip on his blue haired teammate.

Raven waited, timing was crucial. She saw that their team leader was about to hit the villain with his staff. That was her opening. She moved quickly, as fast as lightning, and ended up behind Mammoth. Just when he was about to block Robin's attack, she poked her finger onto the back of his neck, just where the spine met the head. She hit a nerve and the villain froze. The half human went back to her original position beside the nearby building.

No one saw her leave or come back. It all happened within a blink of an eye. She watched as Robin's staff collided with Mammoth's body. Bird brain kicked him in the face, sending him flying back into a brick wall. The villain was rendered unconscious and the masked titan grinned upon seeing his enemy's defeat.

He stood over the beaten criminal, his head held high. If he only knew what Raven had done, no doubt, his smirk would be wiped off his face.

"Damn Robin... you took him out all by yourself! Good job man!" Beast Boy complimented his friend and team leader.

"You kicked ass!" Cyborg said as he and the masked hero exchanged high fives.

"Where were you Raven?" Bumblebee asked and before the half demon could respond, Robin cut in.

"Probably flirting with some girl." he mumbled. "But it doesn't matter. Raven's not the only hero in town and it's about time this city remember this fact." the masked titan grinned at that.

"Don't mind him." Kitten whispered to the tall and usually quiet titan. The blue haired girl nodded her head and watched as their team leader basked in what he thought was his victory.

Raven took yet another opening and left before anyone could say anything. She ended up back in the tower where she changed into something more comfortable. She was more of a winter person really, but summer did have its ups of course. There was the fact that females wore more revealing clothes in an attempt to lower their body temperature and also the fact that there was no school. The clubs would be filled with students who were more than glad to share their delight about the lack of school with her.

She found one too, almost too quickly. The brown haired young woman before her was more than eager to dance with her. From the way she rubbed up against Raven's thigh, the guised titan had no doubt in her mind that the stranger would be just as eager to dance with her off the stage.

They walked toward the bar after her partner for the night complained of thirst. After she drank her soda she placed her cup down and pulled Raven down and crushed their lips together. They broke apart and the taller blue haired woman was about to seal the deal when she heard her name being called out. She ignored the voice at first since it had called her by her titan name. But it was so persistent and as annoying as always that she had to turn around at the source of the voice to get him to shut up. She found her teammates looking at her, all dressed in civilian clothing. Beast Boy and Cyborg both had their image concealing watches on to hide their inhuman qualities. They were upgraded versions of the one that Cyborg used to infiltrate the H.I.V.E. They were in no doubt, out to celebrate Robin's latest victory. What Raven couldn't understand was why they had to end up in the same club.

"Raven? So that's your name? It's nice to finally put a name with that hot bod of yo..." the guised titan cut her off.

"It's been fun, but I think I gotta go with these guys now." and before the stranger could say anything else, the blue haired woman walked away. She was about to leave all together when she saw familiar faces, smiling at her hopefully. She knew they wanted her to join them. After all, it had been a while since they all hung out together like this.

"Hey Raven..." Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Cyborg, and Kitten all greeted. She nodded toward them in return.

"So who was that girl?" Robin asked while he heard sighs from four others in their table. Raven responded with a shrug. She really didn't know because, like all of the others, she had forgotten her name. The blue haired titan leaned back. "What do you mean you don't know?" he pried. This was exactly the reason why none of them knew about her alter ego and her life. They didn't even know her name. No, she didn't want to tell them for if she told even one of them, their leader was bound to find out one way or another and then he would be breathing down her neck more so than usual. She couldn't let him tarnish whatever privacy she had left. Besides, it was absolutely amusing to watch him try and find out.

Raven made no reply. Instead, she eyed another girl over at the dance floor who had been glancing at her every now and then. She could just leave them there and go talk to the girl but there was no doubt in her mind that the bird boy would disrupt her attempts to get laid once again.

"Damn Raven..." mumbled Kitten as she caught a glimpse of two others who had been staring at Raven.

"All those girls are just watching you." Bumblebee finished her friend's statement.

"We aren't even in a gay bar." Cyborg added.

"Shit... no wonder you're out every morning and evening." Beast Boy commented. It wasn't that they were condoning their blue haired friends behavior. It just that everything made sense to them. They never realized how much of a babe magnet their usually quiet friend was.

"It doesn't change the fact that these are just meaningless one night stands." Robin reminded his friends.

"Dick, honey, come on. You promised we'd have fun." Starfire cut in. She didn't want another argument to occur between the two. She hated it when they argued because it was senseless. She knew who would win their argument and her boyfriend, always too proud to accept defeat, would never accept this.

"It seems like Raven has had plenty of fun. Enough for all of us." Robin glared at his so called friend.

"I'm just practicing what Blackfire taught me." she replied as she eyed her ex from the corner of her eye.

"Hey don't drag my girlfriend into this." Jinx defended the brunette.

"Jinx it's okay." the dark haired Tameranian assured her lover. "Besides, I know for a fact that I taught her how to have fun and many other things... but I know I never taught her how to be a slut." lilac eyes looked at her. They waited for Raven's reaction. There were so many things that the half demon could have said to them both but she chose against it. Retaliating would only mean that she was affected by that comment. Being affected meant that she was still hurting which the blue haired girl did not want to give them the satisfaction of seeing.

She bit back her tongue and chose to ignore the pink haired girl and her ex. She looked around the room and found many pairs of eyes gawking at her. They didn't interest her for they were too easy. She found that she needed to change her venue for her teammates were cramping her style.

"You're right. You didn't teach me promiscuity." she looked at her former lover. "Still, since I am the one pursuing, that makes me the predator. Better the predator than the prey." Raven stated. She didn't really give a shit if the others agreed with her.

"Is that how you choose to justify your actions?" Richard asked.

"I have no need to justify anything. Needing to justify means I'm doing something wrong but I'm not. I'm not hurting anyone or violating anyone against there will." she grinned at this comment before continuing. "We're all grown up now... we all know what we're doing and why we do these things. I know I sleep around and I know why I do it... what I don't know is why my... sex life bothers you so." she looked at her team leader and her ex. "All these jabs and name calling made at my expense. So affected... makes one think doesn't it?" she smirked. They were trying to hide the fact that her comment had gotten to them but they were amateurs at this. She knew she had made a point. "If you'll excuse me." Raven got up. "I'm afraid that this place is just too crowded."

"Wait Raven." came the pleas from four voices that the blue haired woman knew all too well. She continued to walk away, completely aware of the four disappointed pairs of eyes that watched her leave. They really hoped they would get to spend time with her and she would have if it weren't for the four others that bothered her.

Robin with his constant berating and annoying method of questioning. There was Starfire who just seemed to let him do whatever he wanted. The red head was doing a hell of a job trying to stick up for someone whose friendship she said she never wanted to be without. Then of course there was Blackfire and Jinx. There was no need to say why they bothered her. As much as she hated to admit, she still hurt around them. The wound was not healed after all.

The brunette's words rang through her mind. So she was a slut. She didn't really care if it was the truth or not. The opinions of others no longer mattered to her. She accepted whatever it was she had become. There were no cause for complaints for her new lifestyle.

Raven broke away from her thoughts and stared at her surroundings. She was surrounded by rocks and was standing in front of a more than familiar statue. She stood for a second. She didn't even know she had gotten there. The half demon was so engulfed in her thoughts that she didn't know if she got there on foot or if she had used her powers. Most importantly, she didn't know why she had gone there. There were so many other places she could have visited, but her subconscious had brought her here. She closed her eyes.

The blue haired titan remembered that this was the place where she felt most comfortable in. It seemed so peaceful there. She opened her eyes and stared at the statue that stood before her. She wondered if Terra felt as peaceful as the cave did. Before Raven knew it, she was reaching out to the sculpture again. She traced her finger around the stone's nose, to her forehead, down her cheek when she felt it again. That warmth emitting from the stone. She pulled her hand back and stared at the statue.

The half demon could feel the warmth getting stronger and she wasn't even touching the formed rock anymore. Raven didn't know what elicited the feeling. It was almost as if Terra was reaching out to her. She decided to try and see if she could feel it again. She cupped the statue's cheeks. She ran her thumbs over the stone's cheeks and reveled in the warmth. Before she knew it, the warmth coursed through her body, a surge of power accompanied it. She was uncertain who's power was being transmitted. Ocean blue eyes looked at her glowing red hands, then back at Terra who's eyes were glowing a light blue as well. She couldn't believe it. As she held the younger girl, the stone cracked, letting the light blue rays escape through the crevices.

She was too amazed to move and collapsed onto the ground as the rock beneath her feet crumbled. The blue haired woman felt a small weight on her body. Ocean blue eyes looked down and saw a head of golden blonde hair. The smooth locks were replaced by a pair of light blue eyes that stared up and looked at her.

"Raven?" she croaked. It had been so long since she had use of her vocal chords. Terra looked at the face before hers. She certainly looked like the titan, but she was older than the Raven the golden blonde remembered. The woman just stared at her. Shock and amazement were clear in her eyes but her face did not betray her for it held no emotions. There was only one person who Terra knew could do that. It really was the cloak wearing titan. Judging by the way she had aged, it had been a long time since they had last seen each other. What happened, the blonde didn't know. It was all too hazy for her. She couldn't remember.

The blue haired titan laid on the ground, her arms around the now younger blonde's body. She was amazed by what had happened. She couldn't believe that Terra was finally awake. After this fact became registered with her mind, she accepted that her fellow titan had indeed woken up and that the small blonde was also lying naked on top of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

What do you guys think? I mean I know Raven's a bit OOC... but I just to show her for the bad-ass she is. Or at least the bad-ass she is in my head. Anyway, I know there are a lot of time skips and there will be more in the future. I hope that doesn't become an issue though. Again, I say thanks for taking the time to read my stories and this little authors note.

Don't be shy now... keep the reviews coming.


	8. Left to Mend

Hello to all. I hope you all had a more than satisfying Valentine's day. There's a rather long author's note at the end of the chapter and I would greatly appreciate it if you read it!

By the way, I know that with all the time skips going on, you're all very confused on how old Raven and the other's are, so in this chapter they are:

Raven- 21

Terra- 13

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Jinx- 22

Robin- 23

Blackfire, Bumble Bee- 20

Starfire, Kitty- 19

On with the chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They laid there on the floor as they looked into each other's eyes. So many emotions passed through the light blue depths that were in front of Raven. Though there was one emotion that stood out and mirrored her own. Confusion. Terra was confused about what was going on and where she was while the blue haired titan was confused about what had happened and what she was going to do next.

The half demon quickly regained her senses when felt the still teenaged blonde shiver atop her. It was apperant that the blonde had not aged since the day she was encased in her stone prison. She sat up while Terra who was both too weak and too bewildered to move continued to lean on her. The smaller girl had her head on the now taller woman's breast. Her shaking hands were over her chest as Raven began to take off the button up shirt that she was wearing. She draped it over the small teens shoulders and began to put the girl's arms in through the sleeves. Thankfully, her blonde hair was long enough to cover her chest area so the blue haired titan could not see. Raven buttoned the shirt and pulled Terra closer as she tried to bring up the girl's temperature by rubbing her back. The blue haired woman had never noticed how much she had grown, not until she put her shirt on the blonde. It was so tight and fitted her form so well yet on Terra, it was not overly huge but still baggy around the petite blonde. At least it had done the job of covering certain private areas of her body.

"Can you stand?" the blue haired titan asked, baring the trademark monotone in her voice. All of Terra's suspicions about the older girl's identity were confirmed by the sound of that voice. The half demon got no response from the newly arisen titan. It wasn't that the blonde was still recovering from shock, it was just that she was still simply recovering. After six years of standing in the same position without the ability to say anything, Raven knew it had to be difficult for her to move let alone speak. It might take a while before the now younger girl to regain the use of her muscles and voice. She was amazed that the girl even managed to whisper her name.

The older woman slipped her arm behind the teens knees and while the other arm supported her back. Raven stood up while she carried the petite blonde in her arms. She looked down only to find that light blue eyes remained glued onto her. She said nothing more as she teleported herself and Terra back to the tower. Before the blonde knew it, they were already there.

She could feel the emptiness in the tower for there were no other auras to be found inside. The others were still probably at the club. Raven didn't really care for she had more pressing matters to attend to. She began to walk toward her room and laid the petite teen down on her bed. She could have brought her to the medical ward of the tower but she didn't need technology to reassure her that Terra was fine. The blue haired titan sensed that the blonde had no broken bones, no internal bleeding, no tumors, or any other injuries. She couldn't bring the smaller girl back to the room reserved for the blonde either because she was in no condition to be left alone.

The blue haired girl stepped away from the girl to get a thicker blanket and an extra pillow from the closet. As soon as she broke contact, she felt the tingle of warmth dissipate from her body. She didn't know what the hell that comforting heat was but she knew her body missed it, as much as her mind did.

Terra shivered at the loss of bodily contact for when Raven broke away, she took with her the blonde's warmth and that tingling sensation that crept up on her skin was gone. She instantly missed the contact as her tiny body trembled. The taller titan let go of her not even two seconds ago and already she felt so cold. It was as though all that surrounded her was ice. The shirt that she wore, the bed that she was on was just cold. The only thing that kept her warm was Raven.

The half demon took one step and heard a slight whimper. She looked back only to find the newly arisen titan shaking. She wondered if the other girl, like her, missed the bodily contact. She watched as shivering lips attempted to speak.

"C... c... cold." Terra stated as she continued to shiver. "Ra... Raven... warm." it wasn't that she didn't have the intelligence to speak. She just knew she had to choose her words and pick out the ones that were most important because it hurt to use her vocal chords. There was one thing she didn't understand. She didn't know why she felt so damn cold and neither did Raven. It was summer after all. The blue haired woman chalked it up to yet another strange thing since she herself did not mind the warmth they shared. Perhaps it was a chill that came from within that bothered Terra the most. What was causing the chill, neither of them knew but the thing they did know was that she needed to held by the blue haired titan.

Raven nodded her head as she kicked off her shoes and climbed onto the bed. She needed to distribute an even amount of heat so she pushed Terra off the bed a bit and got in between the blonde and the head board of the bed. The awoken titan was set in the middle of the taller woman's legs. The half demon pulled the smaller girl closer to her and she felt the shivering cease as her arms wrapped around the girl's petite body. To help the girl even more, she used her powers to grab a thick blanket from her closet and draped it over them both.

"Does anything hurt? Are you in pain?" she looked down at the girl that was enveloped in her arms. She got a shake of the head in reply. It was slow, weak, and small but was noticed by the half human's ocean blue eyes none the less. "Is there anything you need?" she asked. Her response was a growl from Terra's stomach. She knew she couldn't go get food and let go of the blonde for she would surely miss her touch and the warmth it brought.

Raven carried the little blonde yet again as she floated over to the kitchen. She sat down and settled the smaller girl in her lap while she used her powers to make the teen a sandwich and heated up all the take out they had ordered that were still edible. The blue haired titan did all this with her powers while Terra watched astounded by the control and growth of power that she displayed.

After the amazement dwindled down, she realized that she was sitting on Raven's lap and the taller girl had not let go of her for more than a second since she had regained consciousness. The golden blonde never believed she would be given an opportunity to be this close to the blue haired titan. From what she remembered of the usually stoic teen, the woman was cold and unemotional, yet kind and strangely gentle at the same time. But still, Raven's kindness had it's limits and Terra was sure that invading personal space, however needed it might have been, agitated the now older woman to no end. It was unclear to her why the taller woman continued to hold her without being annoyed or angry for the invasion of space.

Raven was not being overly affectionate with her, though there was a glimmer of concern in her eyes. She did not shower the light blue eyed girl with tenderness or anything like that since the girl had woken up. The blue haired woman simply asked the standard questions an injured person is supposed to be asked by their caretaker. Yet they both knew that what she was doing at the moment showed compassion of the highest caliber. For the blue haired woman to do something like this was extraordinary. It was something that Raven did not expect to see from herself since the world had screwed her over so many times before. Then again, she knew she couldn't very well leave the younger girl by herself since she was the one who woke up the blonde.

The younger girl could not use her arms at the moment for it hurt to move at the moment. Upon noticing this, the ocean blue eyed woman used her powers to spoon feed the afflicted girl that sat on her lap. She started with some soup to warm the blonde's stomach. When they had finished with the soup, Raven tested the girl's stomach by giving her a small piece of pizza. She waited for a while to see if the girl needed to regurgitate or if she could not chew the food properly. The blonde took small slow bites as her caretakers eyes remained observing her, waiting to see if there were any signs of discomfort and pain. Finding none, she continued to feed her tidbit portions of the food before them so it would be easy for Terra to chew.

They were surrounded by silence during the whole time which was alright for both of them. Terra could not speak and was just content that the taller woman was taking care of her. Raven had always welcomed silence so it didn't bother her. It only allowed the pair to think about what had happened.

The teenaged blonde looked the tower. Not much had changed really, except that they had an even bigger screen for the television and also, the dinning table was bigger than she remembered. The changes probably occurred not within the building, but within it's occupants. She gazed at her nurse and took in her features. Raven had grown older, taller, even more beautiful than Terra remembered. Yet she could tell that there was something that troubled and pained the now older woman. It was there, beneath the seemingly void look in her eyes. So much had probably happened since she was in the company of the stoic titan. One thing was sure, she was going to have a hell of a time catching up with the times and its changes.

She could feel the girl in her arms observing her yet strangely, she didn't mind. She just continued feeding the teen with her powers whilst she said nothing. The half demon wondered what had happened in the cave, how she had woken Terra up. She dismissed the question in her head after she decided that her powers had just grown that much. But then she remembered the light blue ray that emitted from the golden blonde when she woke up. The yellow light that used to surround her whenever she used her powers had changed. Raven wondered if this meant that the earth manipulator's powers had grown during her slumber. Her mind drifted to the red glow that came from her own hands. As she looked at the spoon that fed Terra, she noticed that it was still engulfed in a black light. She wondered where that red illumination came from. The half human thought it was impossible for it to have come from her darker half, seeing as she did not feel it's presence in her blood. What could have caused that red glow from her hand? She didn't know.

A small grin found it's way on her face as she watched the younger girl eat. It was understandable that the blonde was so hungry, after all she had to satiate her stomach which had been empty for more than half a decade. Still the sight was more than amusing as Raven watched the petite girl consume more than her weight in meatballs and chow mein. It was a wonder to her that she could even feel so at ease seeing as the day had not been kind to her.

She remembered all the things that happened. She recalled her arguments with her team leader, the ones she shared with Jinx, but the one that stood out the most was the comment that Blackfire had made about her promiscuity. It wasn't really a comment really. In fact, she was called a slut. Name calling wasn't the same as making comments. Instead of proving how right her dark haired ex was, the blue haired demon did something else. Something that she did not expect to do. Something that was probably one of the most commendable things she had done in what seemed like forever.

Now here she was, further extending the praiseworthy deed as she tended to the blonde's needs. Surprisingly enough, she didn't complain. It wasn't that she wanted merit or a sense of gratitude from the other girl. Raven honestly didn't know why she was being so nice to the small blonde. She knew she wasn't doing it out of pity. Maybe she was just concerned and wanted to make sure that her newly awoken teammate was safe or perhaps she felt that because she was the one that awoke the blonde, she would have to be the one to make sure that the girl would be well taken care of.

Raven didn't really know her motives but she didn't care, deciding that she didn't need one to be compassionate. Even if she was being more compassionate than she had ever thought she was capable of doing. Her grin widened as she thought about how her night had turned out. It wasn't exactly the physical contact she had expected.

"Raven?" Robin asked in disbelief as he entered the living room with Starfire beside him. The others followed after him. They were all shocked that their teammate would be home after she had walked out of the club. The team leader glared at his teammate when he saw the young girl in her arms. He marched up to her. "What the hell!" he exclaimed as he pointed at the blonde in his teammate's arms. "What the hell did we talk about! Honestly Raven! I thought you were going to keep your word this time!" he ranted while Raven did nothing to stop him. After all, the more accusations he made, the more his pride would be shattered when he realized he had embarrassed himself. Upon having the tiny blonde in her arms huddle closer to her, she broke eye contact with Robin.

She realized that the team leader's fury was scaring Terra, who with frail and shaking hands, held onto her. The blonde buried her head in the older woman's shoulder. A feeling of security rushed over the both of them as the blonde buried herself deeper in her caretaker's hold. Never did Terra imagine she would have the chance to hold Raven like this. She never imagined that the blue haired titan would let her perform this act and not push her away. Also, she never thought that she would feel this safe in the now older woman's arms. A small smile crept upon her lips. So far the time since she had regained consciousness had been well spent, apart from the yelling and screaming that now surrounded them. But seeing as she was in the arms of the girl she had held so very dear to her heart, Terra could not complain. Raven held the smaller teen tightly in her arms as she frowned upon the disturbance of their peace.

"Be quiet." she warned the raging man before her as she continued to cradle the teen in her arms. It wasn't a surprise that her warning went unnoticed. Robin kept on. He didn't stop until Raven's eyes began to glow black. "You're scaring Terra." Raven stated, her eyes still glowing black as she ran her fingers through the smaller girls locks.

"Terra? What do you mean Terra?" Beast Boy asked.

"She's just trying to trick you Beast Boy. That can't be Terra." Robin stated as he looked at the blonde in his half demon teammate's arms. "Just get her out of here Raven." he ordered but his words were unnoticed by the titan who held the petite blonde in her arms. His patience wore thin and he grabbed the girl and tore her away from Raven.

"No!" came the shrill cry from the golden blonde girl. Before Robin knew it, a huge portion of the floor separated itself from the rest of the dinning room. The stone slab floated in mid air, a light blue glow surrounded it. The stone hit the usually masked titan as he was sent flying back into the wall. The wall cracked and was dented. There was now a huge hole on the floor. Terra felt her entire body ache from the use of her prompt use of her muscles but the pain was nothing compared to the cold she felt. Her legs began to shake as her knees gave in. Raven caught her before she hit the ground. She carried the smaller girl in her arms once again.

The rest of the original titans stood there, shock and awe coursing through their bodies. They couldn't believe it. It really was her. The first to regain his movement was a green haired man whom Terra did not recognize but something about him and the tall dark skinned man behind him were familiar to her.

"Terra... it's me." the green haired man told her. The younger girl made no response as she clung tighter onto Raven. He reached over to his wrist and pressed a button on his watch. The man behind him did the same. Suddenly, his skin turned as green as his hair and eyes and the half of the dark skinned man's body turned to metal. "You remember us now?" the green jokester asked as he turned into a dog then shape shifted back to his original form. He earned a small and barely noticeable nod.

"What's wrong with her?" Cyborg asked as he and his green friend came closer to the blonde in Raven's arms.

"After six years of being unable to move or speak, you honestly expect she'll be able to do it so soon after she just woke up?" the blue haired titan asked, a harsh tone in her usually monotonic voice. It wasn't that she was angry at them. She was just ticked at Robin.

"How did she wake up?" Starfire asked. After she had regained her ability to move and think, she rushed to her boyfriend and helped him up, her emerald orbs never leaving the teenage blonde.

"I woke her up... somehow." Raven replied as she looked at the blonde in her arms.

"What do you mean somehow?" Robin asked as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"With my powers dipshit." she retorted, still angry at him for disturbing her peace.

"Terra... it's really you." Beast Boy remarked as he hugged the blonde that remained in his teammate's arms. Terra just let him hug her as she patted his arm lightly. She didn't have enough strength to hug him back. She did the same for Cyborg. However, she did not elicit the same feeling of warmth from sharing bodily contact with them. Not like she did with Raven.

"And what have you been doing to her since she woke up?" the leader of the titans inquired. His tone implied that there was a double meaning to his question. The blue haired titan knew exactly what he was trying to say as he looked at Terra, then her. His eyes held disgust as he looked at his half demon teammate. The accusation he was making was clear to Raven's eyes.

"That's fucking sick." she stated. That was how he was going to spin it this time? He would stoop so low as to call her a fucking ephebophile just to be able to save himself from humiliation. It was one thing to call her a slut but to insinuate that she would take advantage of Terra angered her and considering where the accusation came from, she couldn't help but be furious.

"Come on Raven... we both know you couldn't satisfy your needs tonight." he challenged her.

"So that automatically means that I'd harass Terra?" she bit back.

"Then explain to me why she's naked underneath your shirt." he held a smug smile on his face. He stood there, his arms crossed, gloating as if he had won the arguement.

"She woke up naked in a cold cave so I gave her my shirt." each word that she released held more and more venom than the last. "I would have changed her but feeding took priority." she didn't mention the fact that the loss of body contact between them would send an incredibly cold feeling down Terra's body. Before she knew it she felt it creep in her blood. That heated and boiling feeling.

"Why are you holding her like that and why were you spoon feeding her then?" he further challenged the patience of the blue haired titan. He knew the answer to that question for she had already answered it. They all knew Terra hadn't gained the full use of her body and voice. The rest of the titans stepped back in fear as they witnessed the ocean blue transform into a vicious glowing blood red. All the annoyance she held for the man in front of her had been pent up. It sought release and was granted gladly by the half demon.

"I don't have to answer to the likes of you." the half demon growled. Robin suddenly found himself floating in midair while he felt pressure on his ribs and a sharp pain in his lungs. Raven was crushing his ribs without regret. The rest of the titans watched as the black light engulfed their leader's torso.

"Raven stop!" beckoned the red head as she felt tears spill from her eyes. Her words were unheeded by the half demon.

"You need to be taught a lesson in superiority." she said as she applied even more pressure to the bird brain's chest. "A being like me would never take advantage of an injured creature. Or of anyone for that matter. My father may have made that mistake one too many times but that is what made me stronger than him." the sound of Robin's rib cracking was heard throughout the tower. "Your arrogance will be your undoing." the cold voice promised the man who struggled to breath.

"Raven let him go!" Starfire said as she floated next to her beau and held his hand.

The rest of the titans tried their best to approach Raven but she had created a barrier around herself. Her display of power was disrupted when she heard a groan. Glowing red eyes looked down and expected to see a pair of frightened light blue eyes and was surprised to see none. Instead, there was a twinkle of comfort in those eyes of hers. This confused the half demon, seeing as people who saw her, met her, for the first time were always wracked with dread. She was even more surprised to feel the blonde's hand on her cheek. She wondered if this was some tactic the younger girl used to distract her but she did not see or sense any traces of deception coming from the small teen.

The newly awoken blonde did not look away in fear. She did not make a move to squirm away from the half demon. They both knew she was aware of what was going on yet she was not afraid. She held a small smile on her lips as she cuddled closer to the blue haired woman. Terra somehow knew that she would not be hurt by whatever had taken hold of Raven. Those glowing eyes just seemed to be so captivating that she couldn't help but reach out and touch the half demon. She remembered what she knew about the taller woman's history. She remembered that the woman had told her a little bit about her blood and her powers. Raven said that she owed her powers to her demon blood and that she needed to maintain control of both her powers and her demonic half. The blonde concluded that this was probably the taller woman's demonic half.

As she looked at those glowing red orbs before her, she could see the anger and torment Raven's demonic half was feeling. It mirrored her human side's emotions. She never imagined that she would ever meet the girl's other half. Then again, she concluded that since they felt the same things, aside from the blood lust in the demon's eyes, that this was probably still the Raven she knew. Her smile widened as she continued to stroke the taller woman's cheek with her hand. Her movements were slow and weak of course. She knew Raven was just angry and Robin was not doing anything to help calm her nerves. Besides, after he accused the blue haired woman of molesting her, she knew that Raven had a reason to be furious. The half demon held her head high as she stared at the creature in her arms.

Glowing red eyes vanished and were replaced by ocean blue ones once again as the demon was once again pushed back into the dark corners of Raven's mind. The half human's eyebrows furrowed at that. Her demonic blood had never been so agreeable with her before. Usually, she had to fight it but this time was different for she did not have to engage in a heated battle for control against herself.

The titans watched as the barrier dissipated. They turned to their teammate and saw that blood hungry glow disappeared from the blue haired woman's eyes. They had completely missed the interaction between Terra and Raven's demonic half for they were too busy watching their team leader wriggle in pain.

Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Cyborg, and Kitten couldn't say they were surprised that Raven's darker half had shown up. Robin had been pestering her for a while so it was bound to happen. From the looks of it, it was though their blue haired friend did not care about what her darker side had done. No, she was too occupied with observing the younger girl in her arms. She had a good reason to. She wondered what the hell Terra could have been thinking since there was not a frightened bone in her body.

"Let's get him to the infirmary." Cyborg said as he led Starfire down the hallway.

"What about you Terra? Do you have to go?" Beast Boy asked, his voice filled with concern yet he couldn't bring himself to walk toward the golden blonde for she was being held by the half demon. Kitten stood behind him as they looked at their friend and the younger girl she held. They watched as the petite teen cuddled closer to Raven.

"Fine... safe with Raven." she croaked. Before anyone could say anything else, the blue haired titan turned around and proceeded to walk to her room.

Raven placed the golden haired girl on the bed as she readjusted their positions. The taller woman laid on the head board of the bed while Terra leaned on her. She looked down and observed the blonde, a small smile plastered on her face. The blue haired woman thought that she was happy to be awake. If she only knew that the smile was meant for her.

Fate seemed to be as wicked as ever. She thought she had a chance to bask in the good she had done, that peace would be the reward for waking up Terra but it was denied to her once more. All the pent up anger she felt had been released. A frown found its way to her lips as she thought about the demon within. She sensed no anger in her darker half, only annoyance. Then again, an annoyed demon was as bad as an angry one. She was shocked that her demonic half did not kill the boy wonder who had constantly gotten on her nerves.

Raven couldn't really blame her demonic half either. As much as she hated to admit it, she actually agreed with the action her darker half took. Robin had it coming to him. For a while, he had been spying on her. Bird brain tried his best to find out what she was doing and who exactly her alter ego was. He didn't respect her privacy nor did he trust her. The team leader wasn't always like that. He didn't start becoming an ass until he realized that his teammate's powers were growing. She could have understood it if it was because of his fear that he wanted to push her away, but she knew it wasn't that. It was his arrogance that caused him to act the way he did. He wanted to be the best and saw that Raven was a threat so he began to critique her. He took every moment he could to humiliate her. It was the same that night. That was the reason why he called her an opportunist and a rapist.

Then Raven remembered another thing as she glanced at the younger girl in her arms. She looked down at the arisen titan's hand. The hand that touched her cheeks. She recalled seeing no fear in the shorter girl's light blue eyes. The blue haired woman knew that Terra had understood what was going on. The blonde was intelligent and besides, she showed no signs of confusion. If anything, she showed that she comprehended and maybe even accepted her.

"I don't suppose you'll be getting any sleep tonight." Raven said. She didn't sense any fatigue coming from the younger girl. A small shake of the head. It was much firmer than the others she had given before, a sign that she was gaining control of her movements. "I can't say I blame you. You have been sleeping for an awfully long time." she pushed a strand of blonde hair back and tucked it behind the shorter girl's ear. "Lots of things have changed."

Judging from what she had seen, from the tension she felt between Raven and Robin, she could only give a small nod in agreement. But she pushed all thoughts of wonder and bewildered aside as she laid her head on Raven's shoulder. A lot of things had changed but there was one thing she was sure of, she would never get the chance to be this close to her Raven again. She chose to savor this moment, not wanting to bother with questions that could not be asked or answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To MasterKeyes2 and everyone else who might have felt the same:

MasterKeyes2, first of all, I wish to express my gratitude for taking the time and having read my story. I was touched that the story, or something about it at the very least, affected you so much that you had to message me.

My response to your message is that in my opinion, idolized love can't turn into something real because you can't truly fall in love with your idol and Blackfire idolized Raven.

She put Raven on this God-like pedestal not really seeing, well I think what I really made her do was ignore, the negative sides of her ex-girlfriend's character. Blackfire always said that she couldn't believe "someone like Raven" would ever fall for her. She was sort of in this dream bubble and when Raven went into seclusion, her bubble was burst. And I remember putting something about how when the two of them argued, Blackfire would apologize even thought it wasn't her fault simply because she loved her idol.

This excerpt can be found in chapter 5: "It seemed like Blackfire put her needs before her own. Because of that, they never fought or argued. They teased each other but never yelled. They had their disagreements of course, what couple didn't? But it would quickly end when the brunette surrendered. No one ever thought she was capable of such a feat but she was for her girlfriend. She wanted nothing more than to make her girlfriend happy because she didn't want to do anything that would make her lose Raven."

Blackfire always put her needs before Raven's but it wasn't for the right reasons. I thought I showed that but clearly I didn't.

How can you truly love someone when you're willing to bend to their will just because your afraid you would lose them? There in lies the proof of idolized love.

I wasn't using idol as in a greatly admired person. I believe that admiration can turn into love. I thought I made it clear that I was demonstrating a sort of God Like idol in Blackfire's point of view. You can fall in love with someone you admire, but not someone you idolize in that ethereal way.

By the way, Blackfire did not cheat on Raven. She just moved on very quickly.

Oh and I just wanted to say that the reason I started this fic from the beginning, unlike Fallen From Grace which started after the break-up, was because I wanted to show the flaws in the characters and their relationships.

With that being said, thank you all for reading my fic. All that's left now is for you to review.

Feel free to send messages about questions/concerns/comments.


	9. Left to Remorse

There are replies to some comments in the bottom. Please read them.

And I'm sorry for the errors in the previous chapter. I think something went wrong when I reloaded the chapter after I got a comment on how someone couldn't see the it.

On with the chapter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Neither had gotten any sleep but they didn't care. It didn't matter to Raven seeing as her body did not require it as much as full blooded humans did. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts to even really bother. Besides, she had spent most of her night looking down at the younger girl in her arms. Terra just spent the entire night looking around the room, the ceiling, but mostly she just peered into the taller woman's eyes. A move that did not really concern the half demon, seeing as she thought the petite younger girl had nothing better to do to entertain herself. She placed her hand on top of the smaller girl's head.

"Hungry?" she asked and earned a firm nod from the other girl. "Me too." the blue haired woman stood up from her bed, carrying the blonde once again. She walked toward the dinning room and sat down. The younger girl sat on her lap once again as she used her powers to cook breakfast. Knowing that the blonde was not a picky eater, she cooked everything edible from the fridge. The meal was fit for more than a hundred. She knew they would have no problem finishing the food. Not with Terra and her stomach around. Raven herself was famished as well. She ate as she spoon fed the girl with her powers. "You know, we've got to get you a change of clothes." the half human said as she sipped her tea. "I'll take you to your old room later and we can pick out some stuff for you to wear." the monotonic voice said and earned yet another nod from her friend. Their peace was interrupted when Cyborg, Bumblebee, Kitten, and Beast Boy came into the living room. They watched Raven who said nothing and kept on feeding Terra and herself.

"Thought I smelled bacon!" Cyborg made his way to the kitchen and grabbed some empty plates. He set the plates and the rest of the titans sat down.

"Ooh! Tofu!" Beast Boy said as he took his seat beside Raven. "Morning Raven." a small nod was thrown his way. "Morning Terra." he was greeted with a small smile.

"Still hurts to move and talk?" Cyborg asked and earned a nod from the younger girl.

"Raven I can't believe you cooked breakfast! It's been years since you cooked a meal for all of us." remarked the green man as he ate his tofu.

"First time you've ever cooked for us that's for sure." the dark skinned woman stated as she took a bite off her pancake.

"What brought on this need to cook?" Kitten asked. They all wondered if this was Raven's way of apologizing for what happened the night before. For the injury that her darker half had inflicted to their team leader.

"We were hungry." she replied as she looked at Terra who nodded her head again. After they had raided the fridge the night before, the blue haired titan and her blonde patient had nothing else to eat and because Terra was not well enough to stand by herself let alone hold a pan, she had to cook. Curious eyebrows were raised toward the blue haired woman and the teen blonde. None of the could quite believe that she cooked for the petite girl. Even Beast Boy and Cyborg were shocked. The pair before them were never that close in the past so why would Raven do this for the blonde? They didn't know and knew better than to ask. Even if they did ask, she would not have known the answer.

"Hey Jinx! Blackfire!" greeted Bumblebee as the couple came in.

"Come on, eat breakfast." Kitten invited them. They sat down and began to eat. "Raven cooked it." lilac and pink eyes widened in shock. The pink haired girl started to choke on her food. Her lover recovered from shock quickly and began to rub her back. Their laughter was interrupted when a certain red head came into the room. They ate silently as the youngest Tameranian titan walked toward them.

Green eyes were glued onto the blue haired woman. She watched as Raven drank from her cup and ate as though nothing had happened. She knew that her boyfriend had made some unnecessary comments but she didn't think her deserved to have his ribs crushed. Even it was caused by Raven's darker half, the woman still had to apologize.

"No matter how long you stare at me... you won't get an apology." the half demon said, breaking the tension filled silence that engulfed them, as she set her cup down. She could feel those emerald orbs gazing at her and knew what Starfire wanted from her.

"Why the hell not?" Blackfire asked, taking the words right out of her sister's mouth. Strangely, during the brunette's stint in the tower, they had developed a closer bond. They weren't the closest of sisters or anything like that. Not yet anyway. The siblings grew to appreciate the other's existence more after they had reached an accord that they were not going to kill each other anymore. From appreciation grew understanding, then concern, and last of all developed love.

"Because I didn't do it. It was my demonic half." she reminded every one. Still, somehow she couldn't help but think that it was still her. Her demonic half felt the same things she did for Robin and injured him the way her human half wanted to. So did that mean that they were in fact one and the same? That perhaps the only things that separated them were restraint and emotions. She realized that they each had one of the other. Her demonic half displayed whatever emotions she felt and acted on them while her human half could not. On the other hand, her human side showed a great deal of restraint while her darker side had none of it. "Good luck trying to get an apology out of her. Besides, he deserved what he got." Raven replied. The titans, excluding Terra, all stared at her with shock clear in their eyes. They never expected that their blue haired teammate would ever say something like that.

"Raven you don't mean that." Starfire stated as she looked deep into the other woman's ocean blue depths. She searched for any signs of remorse or guilt. She found none. None of them could believe that this was the way the half demon really felt. They couldn't believe that she had agreed with her demon and even condoned what it did. It had nearly killed Robin and Raven had said that he deserved it. They knew that she was angry. It just didn't occur to them how pissed off she was.

"You know he's been trying to follow me around. Investigating my alter ego's life. Something that has nothing to do with the titans... and after his invasion of privacy, he had the gall to accuse me of statutory rape." her voice held no anger yet that did not change the fact that her tone sent chills down everyone's spines. Terra just sat there, feeling no shock or fear, as she listened to the conversation. The accusation made about the two of them was the one that sent the blue haired woman over the edge. A slight twinge of pain coursed her body. It was as though Raven was utterly disgusted by the thought of being with her. Then again, a lot had changed and now, now the blue haired titan was much older than herself.

"What else was he supposed to think?" the red head asked and earned a bitter chuckle from her half human teammate. Raven couldn't believe that her first love was trying to excuse her boyfriend's actions. It was unbelievable and quite pathetic on the red headed Tameranian's behalf. Was she that blinded by her love for the injured arrogant prick or was she still as innocent as ever? The half demon didn't know.

"Is that what you all think of me then?" she asked. She felt the blonde in her lap stir. The younger girl faced the red head and the others, a look of disappointment clear in her blue eyes. She couldn't believe they would ever think that way of Raven.

"You should... all... know better." Terra whispered hoarsely. She was not angry that they would insinuate something like that about Raven, just incredibly disappointed.

Ocean blue eyes widened in shock. She didn't expect the younger girl to come to her aide and speak up on her behalf. First of all, she knew how much it had to have hurt. Second of all, she never thought anyone would stand up for her. People rarely did after they saw her darker half in action. Raven found herself placing her hand on the other girl's shoulder. A silent gesture of thanks for the support she was giving. Terra knew she couldn't just sit there and just let them talk like that about Raven. She may not have known what had happened between the titans to cause such animosity between her blue haired caretaker and the titan team leader but she knew that Raven and her darker half were provoked by Robin last night. She couldn't blame her for losing control. Not when the blonde herself had done it too.

"That's not what I meant." the green eyed Tameranian replied as she recovered from the shock of seeing Slade's former apprentice to defend her teammate. In fact, none of the other's could believe that the girl that was still recovering from having waken from her coma had gathered her strength to stand up for her caretaker. "I just meant that..."

"You know none of that would have happened if you kept a shorter leash on your boyfriend." Raven cut in as she too regained her composure. "If you'd only warned him, prevented him from doing the things that he did, he wouldn't be lying in the medical ward right now."

"That's not fair Raven." the second princess of Tameran stated. "I wasn't the one who broke his bones!" she reminded the half demon who grinned.

"For a woman who said that she didn't want to lose my friendship, you sure do one hell of a job sticking up for me." the half demon retorted.

"Is that what that was all about?" Starfire asked, earning a scoff.

"Don't flatter yourself." it was the truth. Her demonic half didn't hurt Robin because of her first love. She hurt him because he insulted her. "That ship has sailed a long time ago Red." the collection of gasps were like music to her ears. They watched her and believed her. She too almost believed herself when she said it."Besides, my demonic half was the one who punished him and I think I know her enough to be able to say that you aren't her type." it wasn't a lie. She knew that her demonic half wanted someone strong and powerful, someone who could match their abilities but just because her demon thought she was unworthy didn't mean she didn't love her. The demon was still Raven after all and felt all the things her human half felt much to her dismay of course. "She just wanted to teach him a lesson. I hope he learned from their encounter. I'd hate for them to have another session." the sarcasm in her voice was clear.

Raven moved to get up but found that she was unable to do so. She glanced down and found a pair or light blue eyes that looked up at her. It was similar from the night before. There was no shock in her eyes but perhaps a hint of understanding, she honestly didn't know. What she did know was that she needed to get out of there. She teleported both herself and Terra out of the room before anyone could say anything else. They ended up in the confines of her room once again. They laid on her bed, the blonde sitting on her lap, her head on the older woman's chest while Raven had her back against the head board.

"Raven..." the petite teen whispered hoarsely.

"Sorry I ruined your breakfast." the monotonic apology was given and the petite blonde gave her a warm smile in return. The blonde knew she was sincere. She could see it in the taller woman's eyes. The quiet settled in once again. Raven looked down and watched the tiny blonde. She wondered if the younger girl was upset that they had left breakfast and were now surrounded by silence. But judging from the blonde's smile, she knew that she didn't mind. She would have left the other girl there but she couldn't. Not when an image of a trembling Terra invaded her mind. She couldn't leave the petite girl there to suffer from the lack of warmth that she seemed to only get around her. She might have turned into a cold and unfeeling bitch but she wasn't that cruel. Besides, the smaller girl had done nothing to merit a vicious act from her.

It was the least she could do for the younger girl. Terra stuck up for her, even though she knew that she was too weak to do it. It was something that none of the other titans had done for her in a while. What was more surprising was that the blonde did it after she had seen Raven's darker half and witnessed what she did to Robin. True the other girl did not know what had happened but still even after what she had seen, she showed no signs of fear. Terra wasn't afraid of Raven. The blue haired titan couldn't help but wonder how long she had before the blonde, like the others, would turn away and give up on her.

"Are you okay?" the blonde whispered, causing the older woman to break away from her thoughts. Whatever emotions her eyes held vanished. Her question earned a small nod from the blue haired titan. Terra allowed herself to show concern for her quiet counterpart because unlike before, there was nothing that held her back.

"I should be asking you that." Raven said as she grinned. This was new to Terra for she had never seen the other woman show so much amusement. The blonde decided that this was a good change. "Think you're able to work out your muscles?" the half demon asked. She didn't want to just sit down and judging from the look the smaller titan gave her, she knew the other girl didn't want that either. She earned an eager nod from the blonde. They arose from the bed and Raven stood in front of Terra. For a brief moment, she had let go of the blonde and saw her shiver once more. She quickly pulled the shorter girl off of the bed and into her arms. Her younger teammate clung to her for warmth. Warmth that they only felt around each other. The ocean blue eyed woman realized that the shorter girl would need her, even after she had regained her motor skills and vocal chords. How long would that be? Did that mean that her nightly rendevous would be put to a halt? She shrugged it off, telling herself that she would cross that bridge when she got there. The blonde stood while Raven supported her. The half human began to walk backwards while her hands held the blonde's. The younger girl followed the blue haired titan and began to take steps toward her. Slowly, they walked. Terra took five steps until she felt her muscles tense. She paused before she continued. The blonde teen could feel her muscles strengthening with each step she took. Then she felt her self peak and her knees began to buckle. Raven caught her before she fell. "I think that's enough therapy for the day." remarked the half breed. "How about we go get you that change of clothes?" she asked as she carried the small blonde in her arms again. She received yet another eager nod. She teleported herself and her patient to the room that Terra had occupied before.

"Wow." the teen whispered as she looked at her surroundings. The room hadn't changed at all, except for the fact that they hadn't cleaned in a while and dust covered the place. Raven headed over to the closet as she carried the blonde. The closet door opened and the blue haired titan used her powers to get her smaller counterpart some clothes.

"Is there anything you want to take with you?" the blue haired titan asked and earned a shake of the head. "Are you sure? You're gonna be staying in my room for a while." she clarified. Another small shake in response as the blonde smiled. She couldn't believe that Raven was being so kind to her. Especially after what she had done. After she recalled her betrayal, the smile disappeared from her lips. This did not go unnoticed by the woman that carried her. The blue haired titan did not pry for she knew that Terra wanted to keep whatever it was to herself. She was an expert in this craft so she knew when someone was trying to practice it. Whatever the problem was, she did not bother to ask. The blonde could solve it herself and if she couldn't, well, Terra was grown up enough to know that she could get help. The half demon remembered something that she, no they, needed to do before either of them could get changed.

"Where... we going?" the light blue eyed woman croaked. The older woman gave no response. Her question was answered when they entered the bathroom.

"How do you wanna do this?" Raven asked as she carried the young blonde in her arms. They both looked over the large bathtub, then each other. There was a slight blush on Terra's cheeks as she continued to stare at the water. She could have her caretaker leave her there and she could wash herself while she shivered from the inner cold that she felt. That seemed to be a good idea. Painful but a good idea nonetheless. Raven knew she couldn't leave the blonde alone so before the small girl could respond, she stepped into the water and sat in her bathtub, Terra still in her arms. She didn't care what the others would think about this. She didn't care if this proved all their statutory rape theories correct. They could go fuck themselves for all she cared. There were more important matters that she had to attend to. The shocked look in the blonde's light blue eyes turned into a look of annoyance when her older counterpart splashed water on her. The older woman grinned at her. "Don't worry. I won't look." Raven whispered with a sincere and trustworthy look on her face. She didn't tease the younger girl. She figured their given situation was humiliating enough. For Terra anyway. The half demon was used to being naked around others. "Think you're strong enough to do this on your own?" she knew the answer to that question but the abashed and shy look her younger patient gave her made her decide that she would step in later when she was needed. The blonde had always been a proud creature so Raven would let her keep her pride in tact. She closed her eyes and laid back as her sensitive hearing heard the sound of an a shirt being unbuttoned.

The shirt was thrown onto the floor and Terra reached out to the bottle of shampoo beside her. She looked back at Raven before she began to lather her head with the shampoo. She didn't do it to check if the other woman was looking at her. First of all, the former apprentice of Slade trusted her and secondly, there wasn't anything to look at. She simply felt guilty that the blue haired woman had to be around her all the time and nurse her back to shape. Raven could be doing more important things but now she was stuck taking care of her.

The half demon could feel the guilt and the shame that came from the blonde. She opened her eye slightly. Raven knew she was breaking her promise but she wondered what was causing the blonde to feel these things. Terra had her head to the side while she gazed upon her nurse, allowing the curious woman to get a glimpse of her face. Her look said it all. She felt as though she was a burden to Raven. She sympathized with the girl. It had been a good long while since she felt anything besides anger in her bones but it seemed like Terra was bringing out all these emotions from her. But she couldn't help herself. The half human couldn't imagine what the younger girl was going through. She closed her eyes again. Before she knew it, she began twirling her fingers around the blonde locks before hers.

Terra paused at the contact. She felt her muscles tense once again and her arms plopped into the water. She heard a bored sigh come from Raven. She looked back and sat that the woman sat up.

"Wh..." she was interrupted when she felt Raven's hands massaging her scalp.

"I need to be doing something." the blue haired woman stated. It wasn't that she was bored. She knew Terra needed help but she wasn't about to let the blonde lose whatever face she had left. She knew what that felt like and wasn't about to let the younger female experience the feeling of unbridled shame at her hands. "I've never washed anyone else's hair before." she muttered as she ran her fingers through the smaller girl's scalp. It was true. She never did this with Blackfire.

"Thanks..." whispered Terra as she finished rinsing out the conditioner from her hair.

"No problem." the taller titan said. "Now it's my turn." before Terra could protest, the half demon had begun to take off her shirt. The blonde closed her eyes immediately. Raven shifted them around, making she that she kept body contact with the smaller girl. The newly arisen titan felt something against her back. She opened her eye and turned back. She saw Raven's back pressed up against hers while the older woman washed her hair. She shut her eyes yet again and could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. She was sure that she was as red as a tomato. She sat still and waited for the other woman to finish. "Okay... how do we dry up and get dressed?" Raven asked as they both sat down on the tub, wet with their backs turned against each others. The thought of suffering from the painful cold was more bearable than being around a naked half demon. Raven used her powers and Terra began to feel herself float. She looked up and saw that she was engulfed by a black light. While the blue haired titan kept them afloat, she continued to towel dry them with her powers. Their backs were still against each others. "Now how do we get dressed?" Raven mumbled as they floated in the air. "The lower half of our bodies first... then we'll deal with the upper body later." the bottom part of their outfits floated up in the air. "Now comes the hard part."

"Uhm..." the blonde started out. She couldn't really formulate her words, seeing as she felt her throat burn when she talked. Also, she couldn't really think straight, knowing that Raven was naked behind her. She sighed and mustered up her courage as she reached her hands out behind her and grabbed the taller girl's hips.

"Terra are you copping a feel?" she asked playfully, though she knew what the blonde was trying to do. She put on her shirt and held the smaller girl's hands as she turned around. She pulled Terra closer to her body as they descended to the ground. The half demon helped the other girl put on her shirt before she encircled her arms around the tiny blonde once again. "That was interesting... at least we got it all figured out now. It's not so bad. I bet tomorrow we're gonna get through this faster." the blue haired woman remarked as she carried the blonde into her room.

"Tomorrow..." the smaller girl repeated, dread and embarrassment filled her voice as she did so. She felt her nurse's grip tighten on her. She stared into the ocean blue depths she adored and found comfort in the seemingly cold eyes of the half demon. The blonde swore that Raven was trying to put her at ease which was the blue haired woman's goal of course. She wanted to say that everything would be okay, she wanted to reassure the girl, to tell her that she was not a burden but she couldn't. It had never been like her to be so verbal with her emotions. The last time she did it, well, she was still paying the price for that mistake.

Raven didn't understand herself. She knew she was being uncharacteristically kind to the younger girl but didn't quite know what brought it on. She laid back on her bed and looked upon the girl in her arms. The blonde had her eyes closed as she smiled. She looked as though she was dreaming but the half demon knew she wasn't asleep. Raven wondered what could have been causing the girl to smile like so. She didn't want to ask for the silence that surrounded them was too soothing. It had been a while since she enjoyed peace and quiet in the company of another. She could tell by the way her patient smiled that she too was enjoying the silence and was not doing because she could not talk or because she was afraid to annoy Raven.

Terra continued to smile in the arms of the half demon. She still didn't understand why the older woman was being so kind to her. She would have understood if Raven pitied her but she didn't. The blue haired woman would have never acted like this simply based on pity. Would she? The blonde asked herself. She knew that things had changed in the tower but as far a she could tell, the only things that had changed about her caretaker was that she was more candid than before. She still was the quiet and seemingly cold titan, but she now said the things she wanted to say and no longer hid behind the shadows of her cloak. Raven was more confident than Terra remembered.

She smiled as she analyzed the older Raven. The teen did not know exactly how much had changed with her blue haired nurse but one thing was sure, what she felt about her sure hadn't. Not even after she was introduced to the other girl's supposed darker half. Terra snuggled closer to the older woman. She never remembered a time where she felt so safe and protected, not like she did now. The blonde could not believe that Raven had tried to comfort her. It meant that she did not think of the younger girl as a burden. The recovering titan continued to bask in the warmth she received from the taller woman.

The half human didn't really know why she was taking care of Terra like this. Why she didn't look at the girl as a burden. After all, the blonde was unknowingly disrupting her lifestyle. Then again, the revived titan couldn't help it. She needed Raven and the blue haired titan knew that. Still, that didn't give her a reason as to why she was taking care of the blonde and it didn't feel as though she was a burden. The half demon knew she didn't do this out of pity. Perhaps she only wanted to do the right thing.

She almost scoffed at that. It had been so long since she had done the right thing. Sure she fought and saved the city but that was just part of the job description. It became a sort of habit for Raven. Sometimes she battled villains because there was no one else capable of doing the task and sometimes she just fought to take the edge off. Those were selfish reasons for fighting. She knew she wasn't concerned about doing the right thing when she fought but none were the wiser.

So what was she doing with Terra? Perhaps after noticing their similarities, she began to sympathize with the blonde. Yes that was probably it. A small grin found it's way to her lips as she realized that she had a soft spot for the blonde nestled in her embrace. Maybe she always had. It would explain why Raven had trusted her so easily after she came back to the tower. Why she disregarded the younger woman's confusion when she returned and reclaimed her title as a titan. The sound of metal clanging broke them from their reverie.

"Raven, Terra, lunch is ready!" exclaimed Cyborg through the steel door.

"Hey Terra... feeling any better?" the familiar voice of the titan jokester asked when he saw the pair enter the dinning room. A small nod was given to him in response. "That's great! You'll be back to normal in no time." he smiled. Raven took her seat with the youngest titan in her lap.

"I know we didn't get properly introduced..." the dark skinned woman said as she approached the blonde. "I'm Bumblebee." she grinned.

"She's my girlfriend." Cyborg said as he brought a plate of food to the table.

"And I'm Kitten..." a blonde with a march darker shade than Terra's hair introduced herself.

"My girlfriend." Beast Boy said with a proud grin on his lips. "I know... shocking isn't it? But you know, someone was bound to fall for my charming and entertaining personality." the blonde teen smiled. Apparently, not that much had changed about her green skinned friend. Terra knew she had heard that name before but she couldn't quite remember where.

"I'm Jinx." the pink haired girl joined in the conversation as she sat down. "I don't think you remember but we've met a few times before. We were never properly introduced given the circumstances but I've heard a lot about you." she smirked. It wasn't an evil smirk but more of a friendly one.

"Blackfire." the brunette Tameranian mumbled. The blonde's eyes narrowed as she came realized who these two were and who Kitten was. She remembered that Starfire had a supposedly evil sister that tried to put the red head in jail. She also remembered the story the green eyed alien told her about a certain girl that held the city hostage in order to go on a date with Robin. The name of the member of the H.I.V.E was more than familiar since she recalled fighting the pink haired criminal that now sat at the titan dinning table.

"Villains?" she whispered hoarsely in disbelief.

"Retired and reformed villains." Kitten informed the younger blonde with a sweet and friendly reassuring tone in her voice. Terra felt a bit eased when she looked at the green shape shifter's girlfriend. If Beast Boy and her were going out, then that meant the older blonde truly had changed her ways.

"You should know all about what that's like." Blackfire commented. She had heard the stories of the younger girl's betrayal. In fact, all the members of underworld crime organizations had. They were sure that the titan's had been destroyed and that Slade had won but then Terra betrayed her master too. She beat him and restored peace and order in the city.

The youngest stiffened at the remark. It all came back to her at that instant, her dark past and her betrayals. Terra bowed her head in shame. She knew that the brunette was not judging her or anything. Blackfire was just being factual and trying to make a point. But still, remembering her betrayal to her former mentor and the titan's brought a feeling of unparalleled guilt. Guilt that she had not had time to deal with since she was encased in a stone prison. She looked down on her plate, feeling that she had lost her appetite. She grew quiet once more, but this wasn't because she couldn't talk. It was because she became too involved with her remorse-ridden thoughts.

Raven had noticed the cloud of guilt that surrounded Terra but said nothing as they kept on eating. No one but her noticed the change in the blonde's attitude. She continued to eat her meal and when they were finished, she carried the blonde back to the confines of her room.

The rest of the day passed. Neither talked or made a sound even when they ate dinner with the others. Both were too engulfed in their thoughts to bother saying even good night to each other when they climbed onto the bed.

The blue haired titan couldn't help but think about her brunette ex and her first love. She wondered if this was a side effect of being inside the tower for what felt like forever. The half human remembered how she felt the anger rise in her red headed first love when she realized that Raven was not going to apologize. She swore she could almost see the hate spewing from those emerald green eyes. But then when she was reminded of what she had said to her teammate a few years ago, the anger that bordered hatred turned into shame within the blink of an eye.

Of course, there was also her dark haired former lover. The one who was truly blissful in the arms of another. Surprisingly enough, she wasn't as angry or affected when she saw them. Not like before. It was still there but perhaps she was so used to these emotions that her heart and mind paid no special interest in these feelings. God knew it wasn't that she didn't hurt anymore. She still felt that painful twinge in her heart every now and then. However, she was quick to dismiss whatever afflictions her heart possessed. No, the anger she felt was more for what they said to her and the way they sided with Robin about her late night to early morning trysts.

She understood why their team leader picked on her. He was jealous of the fame and popularity she had gained with the citizens of the city. Popularity that even she surpassed for the fear villains felt when they heard her name went beyond the city's boundaries. Her name was known almost all over the world for the criminals that left carried their fears wherever they went. Word about her power and supposed invincibility spread quickly. Much quicker than anyone could have anticipated. Her popularity was not always a good thing for there times when her fame brought upon the wrath of other villains that wanted to prove their superiority. Just like the masked titan did. But perhaps what bothered Robin the most was the fact that she was the most powerful of the titans and he could not outsmart her. He did not know her weaknesses on the battlefield for they had been conquered by the half demon. She seemed unbeatable, not by her power but because of her wit. Aside from Robin, there were a few others in the tower that angered her too. Though the reasons for their annoyances were different than that of the team's leader. The blue haired titan concluded that the fights she had with the masked titan were the cause of the fights and comments from a certain pink haired retired villainess. Jinx was annoyed at how they went at each other's throats and knew that Raven was the bigger person and could easily walk away from the argument. Instead, she pressed Robin's buttons constantly. The arguments that she had with the pink haired woman started heated discussions between her and Blackfire. Now it seemed that Starfire was adding herself onto the list.

There was one things she was sure of, almost half of the tower was annoyed by her and her antics. Before there was a direct split in between, but now there was another. She looked down at her patient. The girl that changed the odds and made them a little better for her. The blonde that stuck up for her when no one else wanted to. She wondered how long this would last, seeing as the younger titan seemed to be dealing with her own problems. It seemed like the comment her former lover made affected the girl immensely. The guilt she had sensed earlier had not left the blonde's aura. There was also a hint of anger and disbelief. Raven shook her head. It seemed like her ex-girlfriend's lack of tact still unknowingly inflicted pain in others.

What Raven couldn't sense was the low self-esteem Terra felt. She couldn't help but believe that a traitor like her did not belong in the older woman's arms. She didn't deserve to have the blue haired titan take care of her. Not after what she had done to her, to all of them. All thoughts floated away in her mind as exhaustion took over. The blonde's eye lids suddenly became too heavy. She closed her eyes and let her body rest as she surrendered to the fatigue she felt.

The half human had noticed her patient's breathing even out as the smaller girl's chest rose and fell at a steady rate. The little blonde clung onto her like a pillow. Apparently, she had become Terra's teddy bear. Raven closed her eyes and let sleep over come her being. She didn't want to think about anything and since she couldn't escape the way she normally did, perhaps a little nap would do well to calm her mind and shield her from certain thoughts.

XXXXXXXXX

**Shadow Cub**, Raven has privacy because she's on a different floor from everyone else in the tower. She's the only one on this floor and no one else has a room there. Also, she locks herself in her room and when she doesn't, she teleports herself out of there so people don't know when she's there or not.

**Billy Rose**, Terra saw an angry Raven when they fought in the mud in this fic, not really the demon.

To **Nocturne in A Minor**, I am writing this to again further explain my fic to you and all my other readers. I am not bashing you. I want to thank you for reading my fic but it seems like you, and I am sure there are others too, don't fully comprehend what I am trying to do. First off, this is a Raven/Terra fic so I'm focusing on these characters at the moment. Secondly, I do know a bit of the comic book personalities of the characters but because this fic is in the cartoon section of Fanfiction and not the comic book one, it resembles the characterizations of the cartoons.

It's not that Robin is jealous of Raven's powers, he just hates that someone on the team is able to outsmart him. It's not about power, it's about intelligence. He can't get one up from Raven and that's what is driving him insane, like in Season 1 episode 9 "Masks", he becomes so obsessed with catching the one villain he can't beat that he even tricks his friends and assumes the role of a villain. Here, his obsession is Raven. She was his friend but somehow along the lines, he began to see her as competition. Think about it, they wanted the same girl, they're on the same team, and now, she's becoming stronger, faster, while managing to stay two steps ahead of him at all times. She is also attracting all the media, and beating all their villains back single handedly. I think this direction makes sense. Raven's powers and intelligence are growing more than ever.

In the cartoons, she was the one who beat Trigon and the others didn't really stand a chance. Sure Robin saved her there, but this time, she refuses to be rescued or helped by anyone and this is also another reason why Robin picks on her all the time. She's being stubborn and it's annoying him. Also, he knows she could easily become the team leader if she wanted to so it's only natural that he feels a little animosity between the them. And if you want to counter that Cyborg could be team leader too because of that episode with the Titan's East, I just want to remind you that he turned down that position and besides, Robin sort of feels that this would be a way for Raven to get revenge on his being with Starfire. To sum it all up, he's threatened because he stands to lose so much.

He so obsessed with wanting to outshine her that he starts to nitpick everything she does, finding the negative in something positive, just so others would see that she is not perfect. This of course, annoys Raven because come on, who wants to be put under a microscope. So you see, it's his arrogance that's causing the stir. He thinks he is the best and that Raven is trying to steal his limelight away and I don't really think that means he is jealous. Besides, Raven doesn't really ignore him, she argues back with him so she isn't really helping either.

This is one of the reasons why Jinx and Raven don't get along, apart from Blackfire of course. Jinx knows that Raven could just teleport herself away from Robin and not pay attention to him but she doesn't She chooses to retaliate, causing the arguments to grow bigger than they have to be.

The Starfire thing, like I explained, she kissed Raven but not because she meant any harm, she was just confused and not used to Earthly customs like in the cartoons. It wasn't really an evil thing to do. She was innocent and she lost said innocence when she hurt Raven. The situation left her feeling strange, unsure, and awkward. The fact was, she didn't really do anything to prove to Raven that she valued their friendship as much as she said she did after they kissed. Sure, she apologized but that wasn't enough. She even told Robin what happened between the two of them, which she knew would devastate Raven, a being who valued her privacy so much. However, she can't really be blamed for wanting to be honest in her relationship, though she should have realized that it wasn't only her secret but it was also Raven's. Naturally, Raven was ticked off about her telling someone about their kiss and she just avoided Starfire and Starfire didn't really do anything to repair their friendship not because she didn't want to, but because she didn't really know how to show someone you're sorry you broke their heart. This further lessened the chances of their reconciliation. They never really confronted the issue.

Starfire is a little clingy with Robin because well she lost her friend, Raven, because of what she did and the fact that she was with Robin. It's sort of like, she had already lost Raven and she didn't want that to happen with Robin. Because if that happened, it would be like her friendship with Raven was thrown away for nothing so she sort of focused on her boyfriend.

Also, it's not that I'm trying to "demonize" people as you put it and as chapters progress. Raven is by far a martyr, I mean come on, she's sleeping around for goodness sakes. Do you really think that's what a martyr would do? No, she's trying to fight back, not offering herself as a sacrificial lamb. It's just that Raven needs to suffer in order for her to be hardened more than ever and what better way to make that happen than by having the people closest to her hurt her? Raven's personality has changed because of what she's been through and I would like to think I provided justified reasons for this to occur. Events that I don't really think are too farfetched. I mean, can't readers see this? I'm not angry or anything, I just want to know if I am I not conveying this enough?

I mean, I don't think the characters are really OOC. The situations that these characters face aren't something they could easily overcome. I want to think I portrayed them to act how they normally would in these ocurrences. It's not completely out of the realm is it? The character's have simply matured. They've all grown up and have more to lose so of course they become scared when they see a powerful being who can kill them within a blink of an eye. They have problems that they don't know how to deal with so some choose to ignore it while some even confront it and get unsatisfactory results that make them lose hope that they could ever come out victorious once again. Maybe this is a realistic twist on the Titan world. I really thought I was making progress in demonstrating that there is a demon inside everybody, whether it comes accompanied by the shadows of doubt, arrogance, anger, lust, or even shame, no matter what it always surfaces.

**masterkeyes2**, do you see it now? The proof of this in the writing? To answer your questions, I wrote this fic because I related all too well with the original and I just wanted to bring something else into **BluestAngelDust**'s "Fallen From Grace". I wanted to write something that would express my feelings while I demonstrate my views on love and life. Blackfire was Raven's first girlfriend because I thought she reminded me a little of Minako, flirtacious and bold. And Starfire reminded me of Usagi, sweet and innocent. But most importantly, I don't know if anyone noticed this, in "Fallen From Grace", Rei falls for the two blondes. In this one, Rae falls for the two Tameranian princesses. It's femmslash because I wanted it to have the possibility of being cold, bitter, full of angst and wrath ("Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" and what not), yet at the same time, have that for lack of a better word, grace and elegance about it. Also, I don't know if you've read my profile, but all I've written and all I'm gonna write is this. There's a lot of hetero fics out there, so I feel like I should contribute an alternative.

Please tell me that you guys understand it now? How can I make it so that these inferences can be seen clearer?

Anyway, thanks for reading my fic. Feel free to review/comment.


	10. Left to Improve

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She brought one foot in front of the other, looking up at the older woman who stood before her as she did so. Ocean blue eyes observed her muscle movements. Raven watched for any signs of spasms or anything of the sort, ready to catch the blonde if necessary. So far, the younger girl had made so much progress since she had started her therapy. Of course Terra was not yet suited for battle or back flips but at the rate she was going, the blue haired titan knew it would only take a matter of days before she was ready to resume her normal activities.

Raven didn't know if the younger girl was recovering so quickly because of her determination or if it was just that her body simply healed quicker than any other human that the blue haired titan had seen. Perhaps it was both but neither possessed the answer to that trivial question. Terra herself didn't know how she was able to recover so quickly. Her leg started to shake and she fell but before she hit the floor, her nurse had gotten a hold of her. Apparently, she wasn't healing as fast as she hoped she would.

"You shouldn't push yourself." Raven advised with her trademark monotone as she lifted the blonde and secured her in her arms.

"I know. I just want to get better." she whispered sadly.

"Sick of me already?" teased the blue haired older woman.

"No! I just don't want to cause you any more trouble." muttered the embarrassed blonde.

"Who said you were trouble?" the usually quiet titan retorted.

"Well, I bet there are a ton of other things that you'd rather be doing right now." she countered. She considered herself very fortunate to have regained her voice. However, she only wished the rest of her body would heal as quickly. Terra smiled lightly. Matching wits with the older woman proved to be fun. Just because she her body wasn't up to the task of training, didn't mean her mind felt the same. Playful banter seemed to be the only thing she could participate it in.

"At the moment... I would have to say no." Raven replied. Her ocean blue depths allowed the teen to know that she was not lying. The blue haired titan shook her head, a playful look on her face. "I think I liked you better when you didn't talk." she grinned, letting the blonde in her arms know she was only joking. It wasn't unpleasant, conversing with the blonde. She had to admit, even her first few days with Blackfire and Starfire left her feeling highly irritated. But with the teen she didn't feel annoyed or anything like that. She never felt this way with Terra. It wasn't difficult to tolerate the teen. The petite girl feigned a hurt expression and then smiled in return.

The teen blonde could not believe her luck. Raven had been patient with her. She didn't think the blue haired woman would be so kind to her. Not after what she did. She shook her head, refusing to think about what had happened. Terra would not allow herself to dwell on such depressing matters. Instead, she chose to bask in the comforting embrace that she shared with the woman who had been gracious to her.

Raven wondered what was it exactly that made her take care of the other girl. It wasn't because she cared so much about the younger girl, that much she knew. Then again, the kind act she was doing made the other's turn their cheek against Robin's injuries. Was it because of that? Was that her subconscious reason for performing this kind and uncharacteristic act? That didn't make sense because she no longer cared what the others thought of her. Perhaps it truly was sympathy that made her act this way around Terra.

However, it occurred to her that she only felt sympathetic because she thought that they held similarities. When she pondered over that fact, she realized that it was almost as though she was helping herself. Raven grinned inward bitterly. Had she truly become the monster everyone assumed she was? Oh how a broken heart could change a person. Then again, the change occurred without her demonic counterpart's help. It was her, the human Raven, who had become a bitter and even colder woman.

Was it true? Had she been spending so much time trying to subdue her demonic half that she didn't notice that her humanity had fallen prey to the frailties of mankind? Had darkness really settled in her human heart? Raven was unsure. Nor did she truly care because as shameful as it might have been for others to admit it, she was glad. No not glad, ecstatic at the thought of her heart had truly turning to stone. That finally, she cared about nothing and maybe only a little about herself.

She smirked at the irony of it. All that time, she had thought that it was the demon she had to watch out for. It never occurred to her that it was her humanity that would lead her down a dark path. She had completely forgotten how humans were, how evil they could get. They were just as bad as demons most of the time. They stole, raped, and murdered, just like any regular demon would. The blue haired titan knew it because she fought with these lowlife criminals. She had witnessed mans cruelty and she never realized, until now, that they were no better than demons.

The blue haired half breed knew of the darkness that had settled in her heart. Darkness that she had been planting herself. She didn't want to harvest the seeds of bitterness and contempt that were in her heart. She knew she couldn't do it. She couldn't turn back. It was too late for the call of the flesh became too seductive and to turn back would only mean that she would become that pathetic teen once again. The girl that pretended to shut herself out from the world and wanted so desperately to be loved. No way in hell would she give up the power and control she held over her mind and body. Not when lust and bitterness seemed to be working their wonders on her. Not when her current lifestyle made her so content. Seeing a girl writhe in pleasure because of her boosted her ego. It allowed her to restore the pride that the Tameranian princesses took from her. Besides, Knowing that she could just get up and walk away with no regrets satisfied her to no end.

The path she had taken was the one she wanted to be on. It was the right path for her. It was her only way now. Raven thought that there was nothing in hell that could change her. As long as there was resentment in her heart, she would remain unchangeable. She would never willingly change her ways for doing so would no doubt lead her back to a path she would never follow again. Never again would she succumb to the false pretense of love and hope. She was so close, so close to being numb from it all. Only a little bit more before she would be forever surrounded by that darkness that she had encased herself in.

"You okay?" Terra whispered. Light blue eyes shone with concern for the brooding woman. Usually, Raven was quiet. But she noted that this time, there was something else that surrounded the other titan's features. The twisted bitter look on her face was hard to miss. Especially when the blonde had kept an observant gaze on her nurse for the past few minutes. The blue haired titan only stared at her for a few seconds before looking away, bearing a face that held no emotions. Even her ocean blue depths were empty. The younger woman frowned. It seemed that her taller counterpart had gotten so good at hiding her emotions. She stared more closely at Raven and for a second, she saw a glimmer of contempt in those cold ocean blue eyes. Directed at who, the blonde didn't know. Quickly it vanished and Terra could not determine where it had come from. She didn't know if the older woman felt it for herself or someone else and knew very well that asking would only annoy and possibly anger Raven.

It wasn't fear that kept her from asking. She only knew that a direct approach was not the way to obtain a heartfelt confession from the blue haired titan. It would only drive the older woman further away from her. Something she did not want for she knew now that she would not fare well without the half breed. Patience was extremely necessary when it came to dealing with Raven. Then again, she didn't simply want to deal with her taller counterpart. No, she wanted to understand her and she knew the only way she would ever be able to was if the half breed let her in. Terra knew that this would be a difficult task, even more so than before, because judging from what she had seen, the half demon was in no condition to entertain anyone into her heart. But the blonde could not lose hope. After all, this was her second chance and after she had messed up immensely before, she was damned if she would let it happen again. With a new resolve, she silently vowed to herself that she would not ever give up on the blue haired titan, no matter what she wouldn't give up. After all, how many other chances would she be given to befriend the now older woman again? Technically, this was her third time and they said that the third time was a charm.

Terra didn't really expect much or anything really. She didn't expect that it would be easy or that it would even happen. But she had to at least try. A shot at having her back in her life was one she was desperate to have. She didn't care if Raven would ever return her affections. No, she was quite content to watch from afar like she did before, no matter how much it may hurt. She would be strong enough to handle it. The blonde knew what it felt like to not have the usually quiet and brooding woman around. In fact, it was the most miserable she had ever felt.

The blonde shook her head, refusing to think about it. The past was something she was not ready to relive after all. Truthfully, she wanted to avoid thinking about it. She knew she could not pretend that she never did the things that she did but the least she could do was stop herself from thinking about her mistakes. It didn't do well to dwell on the past. Specially a past as dark as hers. Terra looked up at her caretaker and settled herself in the other woman's embrace. She didn't know how much longer she could use her weakened state as an excuse to be so close to Raven because it was clear that she was recovering. The blonde was going to milk these moments dry.

"Hey girls!" Beast Boy greeted the pair as he and the other's strolled into the training room. Raven said nothing while Terra smiled at the other four titans.

"How's the therapy coming along?" Bumblebee asked as she walked toward the youngest blonde member of the titans.

"Okay I guess." the smaller girl replied, a frown on her face.

"Cheer up! I bet you'll be in tip-top shape in no time!" exclaimed Killer-Moth's daughter. She didn't really know the other blonde but knew that she held some importance to her boyfriend. Kitty wasn't jealous because it was apparent to her that her green skinned boyfriend thought Terra was like his younger sister. Besides, she had no reason to be a bitch to the recuperating teen. Not when the younger girl was acting so sweet and friendly.

"I hope so." Terra whispered with a small kind smile on her face. She appreciated that the other's, even the girls she did not know very well, were showing compassion for her.

"Yeah Terra! You'll be back on the field with us in no time!" the half metal man exclaimed.

"Hey since you can't train with us, why don't you and Raven just watch?" suggested Kitten.

"Yeah! We can show you some of our moves." Bumblebee stated. Terra looked at her caretaker who said nothing. The blue haired woman simply walked toward the bench and sat down, earning a grin from her patient. The taller woman said nothing in reply as she stared at the battle field. Watching the others train could prove to be entertaining for the both of them.

"Sheesh, what are you all standing here for?" Jinx asked as she strolled into the room, her girlfriend right beside her.

"Let's get started already!" exclaimed an antsy Blackfire who had not participated in a fight in what seemed like forever. Raven glanced at one of the causes to the growing darkness in her heart. The woman that completely ruined her entire being. She knew that the other cause was probably sitting in the medical ward tending to her boyfriend's needs. She shook her head. It was clear that there wasn't a day when those two didn't pop into her thoughts. Luckily, her stoic mask was stronger than ever and no one could see that she was still in pain. She would bear with it a bit longer, knowing she was so close from feeling void of it all.

Light blue eyes were glued onto the scene. She observed the other's as they fought each other and jumped through the hurdles. She didn't know if she was being deceived but she swore her intuition could tell when an attack was coming. She didn't simply sense it. It was though she could feel and see them coming. She couldn't really explain it as she closed her eyes as she inhaled. The sounds of clashing and attacks being fired were clear but it wasn't her ears that allowed her to know this. It was almost as though she had developed a sixth sense. Her eyes still closed, she began to trust her instincts. She swore she could feel the move they made before any of the titan's made it. She felt Cyborg was about to punch Beast Boy in the face and could see it as clear as day. She opened her eyes and saw that her metallic friend was just making a fist. Terra stared at the scene, wide eyed. Did she really just see the future? No. Somehow she knew it wasn't that. It was something close to it. She had just gained a heightened sense of awareness, her eyes, ears, all her senses were just so in tune with her surroundings. Light blue eyes fixated on the ground before her. The realization that this new improvement with herself probably meant that her powers had grown.

They were moving too slowly for Raven. She didn't know how she could have ever thought that they could ever provide entertainment for her. Their fight was too boring. She looked down and saw that her patient seemed to be very confused at the moment. The half demon didn't bother to ask what was wrong. If she only knew that Terra was suffering from the same thing she was. Well, perhaps not the same thing. But they both were very uninterested with the other titan's sparring because of, more or less, the same reason. They both were ahead of everyone. The only problem was Raven was used to it while her blonde patient was not.

"What did you think? You like my new alien dog transformation huh? Picked it up on Tameran." Beast Boy proclaimed proudly as he grinned. Terra only nodded in agreement and responded with a stiff small smile.

"Something wrong?" Cyborg asked as he peered over their younger teammate.

"No I'm fine." lied the blonde in Raven's arms.

"She's probably just nostalgic... itching to get into the ring." Kitten supplied. The blonde feigned agreement.

"Let's get some grub! I'm starving." Jinx rubbed her belly to prove her point. The rest of the titans followed after the brunette and her starving girlfriend.

Terra remained stiff in the blue haired woman's arms. She couldn't understand what she had just witnessed and what exactly it meant. The blonde wanted so desperately to find out but she knew she was unable to get involved in a fight, given her current state. She cursed her body for not cooperating with her mind. She needed to know exactly how much had changed with her powers and her body.

"Hungry?" the monotonic voice of the older woman caused her to break away from her thoughts. The blonde nodded her head as she pushed back all her concerns and settled in the arms of her caretaker. There was nothing she could do about anything at the moment so she really didn't have much of a choice. She could only hope that she would find the answers to her questions soon.

The blonde cursed the day she was ever entrapped in that case of stone. If she had never been trapped, she wouldn't be spending her time being weak around Raven. Then again, she always did have a certain weakness for the blue haired titan. Still, she wouldn't be the helpless kitten that she was now. She also wouldn't be questioning so much of the changes that occurred in her, seeing as they probably wouldn't have happened to her anyway. Terra's frustration was replaced with guilt when she remembered what exactly happened that caused her to be put to a stony sleep. A sleep that she had no knowledge of having. She couldn't even remember if she had dreams in her so called nap.

So what exactly had happened to her during the years she spent encased in stone? She really didn't know and she doubted that any of the others knew too. She remembered her first day at the tower and her first encounter with the other, now older, titans. A huge slab of cement came off the floor and was thrown at the team leader. The blonde didn't even try to do anything. It seemed as though her powers just reacted to what was going on but never had the earth been so willing to bend to her. From what she remembered, it took a huge source of concentration and power to be able to move a huge slab of concrete. But at that time, she did it so effortlessly and she didn't miss the blue light that engulfed around the cement. A sign that her powers had definitely grown. How much she didn't exactly know and was unsure she wanted to find out.

Terra refused to think about things that she had no control over. What was the use of worrying when she could do nothing? Not yet. Not while her body was still recuperating. How she wished she would be able to walk by herself and feed herself. She missed the independence she had gained for herself at an early age.

Then again, she looked to the glowing spoon then to the person responsible for it floating, the same person who had resurrected her from her stony slumber and thought that losing her independence was more than a fair price to pay if it meant that she would be in the arms and care of the blue haired titan. Still, being in her care wasn't necessarily a good thing either. Not only was Raven witnessing her at her weakest, there were also the showers. She bit back a blush as she pushed all embarrassing thoughts aside. Those were the only thing she could complain about. But as long as she had those strong arms wrapped around her, it was worth it to Terra. The blonde inwardly scolded herself. She scorned the idea of getting used to it. The treatment would only last until she was better and when that day came, she knew her nurse would shun her like she did the first time she came back.

Granted that was probably a small part of her karma for joining up with Slade in the first place, but still, she worked hard to get the half human's trust and friendship back. Only to lose it again of course. It was her fault. She deserved everything she was getting now. There was no doubt about it. This, her weakness, being reunited and put into the care of Raven, was her punishment. God how pathetic was she?

The blonde gazed into the ocean blue depths she had admired for what seemed like forever. She couldn't help but let herself hope that maybe this time things would turn out better than all the other times. Maybe now, she could truly be friends with Raven. After all, it was clear to her that the older woman had changed. Still guarded as ever, maybe even more, but it seemed like she wasn't as uptight as before. She really wasn't. Raven would occasionally tease the others and even smirk. The blonde had never seen the blue haired titan act like this. The coyness that the half human seemed to have gained was new to Terra. It would take some time to get used to it but she knew she would. Terra was sure of two things. One being that it would take a while for her to get used to the changes that had occurred all around her. The second thing that she was definitely sure of was that her nurse had not changed much for she still carried the uncaring look on her face, only now it was colder than ever, and that look in her the ocean blue eyes that Terra had etched into her mind had not changed at all. That glimmer of pain was still there, stronger than ever but was also even harder to detect for now, it was buried underneath the thick wall of coldness and beneath that were so many layers of anger and bitterness.

The recovering titan wondered what had caused this. She didn't think that Raven could get any, for lack of a better word, darker. It seemed like she did the seemingly impossible for she had perfected that steely and frightening look of coldness. Terra wasn't really afraid of her though she could tell the others were. The blonde deduced that they were probably afraid of her darker half. She didn't understand why. After all, the demon was still Raven no matter what.

"Hey Terra!" exclaimed the energetic older blonde. "We're heading to the indoor pool, wanna come with?"she asked as she smiled. The younger blonde looked to her nurse who held an empty look on her face. She turned back to the others and shook her head.

"I think we'll just go rest." the blonde whispered with her raspy voice as she wrapped her arms tighter around her carrier.

"Suit yourself!" Beast Boy said as he followed the others down to the pool. Raven turned around and headed back to the confines of her room, carrying the blonde with her.

"Tired?" the blonde asked as they sat down on the older woman's bed. A shake of the head was given to her as a response. "That was some lunch huh?" Terra continued her attempt in making conversation, only to be rebutted by her caretaker. The younger woman scratched her head as she picked up the book on the night stand next to her and cracked it open. She looked over her shoulder slightly. She shook her head as she turned her attention back to her novel and leaned against her temporary roommate. It wasn't that she had given up trying to have a decent conversation with the older woman, she was simply exhausted and needed to regain her strength.

Raven watched the smaller girl whose back was pressed against her. The baby sitting detail she had was probably the most interesting mission she had recently been in. Her other missions in life had become predictable to her. The arguments, the fights, and the villains bored her to no end. She really wasn't lying to Terra when she said there was nowhere else she would rather be. Of course there were times at night when she craved to be out after all, only a few things in her life kept her interested and women were one of them.

Her nightlife had been put on hold for how much longer, she didn't know nor did she really mind. She knew that when the opportunity came, it would be most satisfying. She had the patience to wait and so she would. Besides, she wasn't bored of the blonde who was acting so considerate of her feelings at the moment. It had been a while since any of the titans had owed her something so she was relishing that feeling.

Though she couldn't help but wonder if gratitude was the reason for the blonde's considerate acts. It could have also been guilt that made her be so caring of the blue haired titan's needs but there was no sure way to tell. The blonde's aura was so muddled that she couldn't sense what was going on with her. Not that she really wanted to know anyway.

"What are you doing?" the older woman asked as she felt a light tapping on her leg. She spotted Terra's fingers still tapping away at her leg.

"Reading." responded the blonde, not bothering to look away from her book.

"Must you tap my leg while you do so?" she retorted. She couldn't say she was really annoyed. Raven simply couldn't pass up the chance to tease her smaller counterpart.

"What?" the blonde turned away from her book and narrowed her light blue eyes at the woman behind her. Raven tilted her head toward the motion in question. Terra followed her gaze and blushed in embarrassment. "Oh sorry..." she mumbled as she retracted her hand and placed it on her side. It was a habit she had developed. Whenever she read, she would tap her fingers onto the dirt.

"You just wanted to cop a feel didn't you? Pervert." teased Raven.

"No!" exclaimed the younger woman as she turned redder than a tomato. The blue haired woman smirked at the sight of the blonde turning red with shame. She placed her hand on top of the shorter woman's head and patted her. "If I wanted to feel you up, there are more subtle ways of doing so." she reminded the older woman after she had recovered from her embarrassment.

"You're an adolescent teen, what would you know about subtlety?" the usually quiet titan inquired.

"Just because you're so much older than I am doesn't make you any wiser." replied the blonde with a challenging look in her eyes.

"I'm not that much older." the smirk was wiped away from her face. Terra knew the age difference would get to her. It was the blonde's turn to grin. They observed each other closely. It was strange for they both knew they were never this verbal with each other. Terra knew what the reason was. For now, she was not holding back. Not like before and now it seemed like her caretaker wasn't either. Raven didn't seem to notice this fact as the smirk managed to find it's way back to her lips. The half breed knew that there was only one other person in the tower who was more than capable and adequate to match. The recuperating blonde was the only person who could ever match wits with her. "Short one."

"Hey, you were around my height before so you shouldn't be saying stuff." the light blue eyed girl reminded her caretaker.

"No, I was slightly taller and now, well it's an entirely different story, shorty." the blue haired titan continued her teasing.

"Don't blame me just because I'm not a giant." retorted the spunky blonde as she playfully stuck out her tongue. There weren't any tension filled moments between the two even after they teased each other and the quiet moments they shared proved to be relaxing for both of them. Terra had always been comfortable around her taller caretaker. Raven didn't care as long as there wasn't any thing weird going on between her and whoever she was with.

"Whatever you say little girl." taunted the half demon with an even wider smirk on her face. She sat back against the head board and closed her eyes. The tiny blonde pressed her back onto her taller counter part as she huffed in annoyance. The cracks about her height were really unbecoming of everyone. They had all taken a jab at the fact that she was the shortest person in the tower. Raven usually started these height jokes but it didn't really matter. After all, she was still going through puberty and would grow. She could only hope that she could grow to be taller than her blue haired teammate. A little pay back for all the teasing about her height.

Terra turned her attention back to the novel she had borrowed from Raven's stacks of books. She had never really been a big reader and was surprised that reading had really sparked her interest. The blonde was grateful that the older woman had unknowingly opened the world of literature to her. She suddenly understood how one could be so engrossed with the writings of a good novel. One day, she would thank her caretaker for this. But it wasn't any time soon. She still had the pressing matter of regaining her pride back from the other woman.

It felt good to be allowed to imagine things and not just have them displayed on television. She didn't curse t.v.'s now or anything like that. She merely felt that they were two very different worlds and was very content to be in either one. However, being around Raven meant peace and quiet so the t.v. was not really an option so she was a but relieved that she had discovered her love of books.

"I never really pegged you for a romantic type." mumbled Terra as she kept on reading.

"I'm not." replied the blue haired titan. She never had been and thought that romance was something she could never partake in. Raven wasn't the romantic type. Not even with Blackfire and especially not after her brunette ex. "Why would do say that?" she asked.

"This is like the third romantic novel I've read from your library." reasoned Terra. Ocean blue eyes peeked at the title of the book and shrugged.

"Well that book is a classic." she replied.

"I guess classic literature deserves a place in your shelves, no matter what genre they happen to be in then." the blonde stated. Raven couldn't have said it better herself.

"But still, before you make any other conclusions, finish it." the older woman advised the young teen in her arms. The shorter girl nodded her head as she continued to read and relaxed herself in the arms of her caretaker. She could feel how tense the blue haired woman was, pressed up behind her but decided not to ask. She knew better. Instead she drowned out all her worries and realizations, focusing on her book and the comforting silence and company of the half demon that held her. Terra could only hope that one day, her patience would be graciously rewarded and that nothing she did was in vain.

A bitter smirk played across her lips. She really wasn't the romantic type. Not even with her dark haired former lover. The most romantic things she did were the generic moves of bringing flowers to her on valentine's day and giving her presents on her birthday. Presents that the blue haired half breed didn't even think of herself, seeing as Blackfire usually just gave her a list of items for her to purchase. The smirk widened as she realized that this was probably one of the reasons why they had broken up in the first place. Then again, the former ruler of Tameran didn't seem to mind. Maybe it was all in Raven's imagination. She was probably too engulfed with the fact that she had finally had someone that she failed to notice the faults in their relationship. The blue haired titan scolded herself. None of it mattered. It was too late, far too late, to think about things of that nature. To think about their past, her stupidity, and weakness was something she refused to do. She was stronger than that now.

She was broken from her thoughts when she heard the ever so slight snore that came from her exhausted teammate. The half breed caught a glimpse of her patient. The blonde's eyes closed with a small smile on her face. The book lay open on her stomach. Raven used her powers and closed it. She guided it back to her night stand. The younger girl snuggled in her arms. Her eye lids dropped, shutting her ocean blue depths away from the world as the sound of Terra's calm breaths lulled her to sleep.

XXXXXXXX

What do you guys think so far? Did my explanations from last chapter help you guys understand my story better? Don't forget to review!


	11. Left to Wonder

I apologize for the delay...

XXXXXXXXX

The blonde smiled as she stood on the gray mat. She stretched her muscles before she ran out into the middle of the floor and somersaulted. She landed graciously on her hands and balanced herself perfectly. She walked over to her blue haired teammate and brought one hand behind her back and balanced herself with the other hand beneath her. A gleeful grin plastered on her face as she showed her nurse just how well she had been feeling.

Ocean blue eyes glimmered with amusement as her face remained blank. She watched as the energetic blonde pushed herself off the floor and landed on her two feet. Aside from amusement, she could also feel amazement flowing through her body. It had only been a few weeks since the blonde had woken up from her rocky coma yet she had regained control of all her muscle movements in that short amount of time. Though Terra was a titan, she was still human and for her to display healing abilities that almost matched that of Raven's was nothing in short of amazing. The stoic titan knew that this feat was indeed inhuman. She observed as her temporary roommate kept showing off.

"I have to admit you got better faster than I could have ever anticipated." her cool voice brought a small sincere smile to the younger girl's lips.

"I couldn't have done it without you." she reminded her nurse.

"At an inhuman rate." muttered Raven.

"I suppose this is what pure determination and will can do." Terra responded as she looked at the blue haired woman that stood before her. "I bet you I can even spar with you right now." challenged the younger girl. This comment brought a small amused smirk on the half breed's face. Terra obviously didn't know just how much her powers had grown. It was refreshing to find a teammate who still wanted to challenge her in a physical match. It had been so long since it happened.

"Sure whatever you say little girl." she teased as she patted the shorter woman's head and flicked her forehead. Terra huffed. The other's came into room as light blue eyes gazed intensely into the ocean blue ones before her.

"Why don't we test it?" the blonde pressed.

"I don't think you're well enough." reminded the taller woman, not even bothering to mention that even if she was, there was still no way in hell she could ever beat her.

"Come on, it's just a little evasive maneuvering. Who ever lands on their ass first." the young teen batted her eye lashes and pouted slightly. "I'm bored of just flipping and running around. Besides, I think it's safe to say I should be moving on to more challenging tasks." she reasoned.

"Hey what's going on?" Kitten asked as she walked over to the pair.

"I'm trying to get Raven to spar with me." responded the younger blonde.

"What?" exclaimed Beast Boy as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. "I don't think that's a good idea Terra." he said as he looked at Raven. His green depths pleasing with her to say no.

"It's just a little sparring. It's not gonna kill me." the teen reminded her friends. She couldn't quite figure out why they looked so worried.

"Maybe you and I should have a tussle first." Bumblebee offered.

"Yeah... I think that would be better." Cyborg agreed.

"Raven's like super fast and strong. We can't even beat her. In fact, ever since her powers grew, we haven't found anyone who can take her on." Beast Boy informed his one time crush.

"But Raven's been the one training me all this time." Terra argued. She walked over to her blue haired friend and put on her best puppy dog pout. "Please Raven? I'm itching for a good rumble and I think it's only fair that you be the one to kick my ass, seeing as I've been something of a nuisance for you all this time." reminded the blonde. "Come on, you know you want to." she smiled teasingly as the older woman who merely shrugged.

Raven really didn't feel like fighting, seeing as she knew there was no way the teen could ever beat her. Then again, the shorter girl was practically on her hands and knees begging and the half demon was getting bored of just standing around and watching her do somersaults. She walked toward the center of the mat and took her fighting stance. Terra did the same, an elated smile on her face as she faced her sparring opponent. The ocean blue eyed woman decided she'd take it easy on the blonde seeing as she was still not up to a hundred percent.

They circled each other before the half demon decided to take the leap and sent a punch toward the blonde. Terra easily avoided the blow by stepping sideways. A smirk plastered on her face as she looked at Raven. The taller woman sent a kick her way which the blonde easily blocked. The older titan arched her eyebrow, deciding she should probably step up her game seeing as the blonde was fairing better than she thought she would.

Terra's smirk grew wider as she sent a punch toward's Raven's face. The taller titan blocked the blow and jumped back. She was completely taken by the power and the speed that the blonde had displayed just by that one punch. The blue haired titan ran toward her opponent, upping her speed, deciding that she would test just how fast the younger woman had gotten. In the blink of an eye, the tallest female titan was gone and the other's watched as she turned up behind Terra and tried to deliver a blow from behind only to be evaded by the younger titan. Before their other's knew it, the pair disappeared as they fought each other with speed that was faster than sound, gradually showing up from time to time as they continued their battle.

Raven could not believe that Terra matched her, even though she was not using her full speed. Not even Kid Flash could out run her at this pace. The blue haired titan watched as the blonde charged at her. She quickly avoided the foot that was headed for her face and sent one of her own that the shorter girl blocked. The taller woman could see that exhaustion was taking over, after all, the blonde was still recovering. The blonde breathed heavily and tried to deliver a punch only to be stopped by a chill that wracked her body. She closed her eyes as she saw the older woman's fist heading for her face. She opened her eyes only to find that she was not lying on her ass, but instead, the older woman's arms were around her. Raven had stopped her attack. She knew what the chill meant and also knew that the remedy to it. The shivering attacks were not as bad as before for now the pair did not have to cling to each other at all hours of the day in order for it to subside.

Terra chuckled as she panted. It seemed like her body craved for more than the fleeting touches they shared as they blocked each other's blows. After all, those touches only lasted for less than a second. Perhaps, they even ignited a stronger need for contact, seeing as they were so short and only left tiny distinct impressions on her. It wasn't long until she would need more. Not too mention adrenaline that coursed her left her wanting more but knew she could not. It didn't matter. She was more than happy to comply with being in the older woman's arms.

"What the hell just happened?" Jinx asked, taking the words out of everyone else's mouths. She and her girlfriend had entered the training grounds just before the two went light speed on their butts. No one had seen how they had been blocking each other's attacks. They would only catch a glimpse of the pair apart from each other and then they would rush at each other once again. All of a sudden, they saw Raven hugging Terra. It did not make any sense to any of the titans.

Raven ignored the gawking and the pink haired girl's questions. She looked down at the blonde who was blushing a pink hue from the exhaustion of fighting. It was proof that she was still not in perfect condition. Still, the blue haired woman had to admit she had never expected that she would have to use so much speed to beat Terra. Technically she didn't beat the blonde seeing as she lost due to default.

"Inhuman indeed." whispered the blue haired woman as she peered down and found a pair of light blue eyes glimmering with embarrassment and content. Raven was truly amazed though her face didn't show it. Terra was highly confused. She knew that they were moving so fast because everything felt like a blur to her. What she didn't understand was how exactly she managed to do it. And how her blue haired caretaker could have developed that great speed as well. They stood there, confusion and intrigue enveloping their minds. They wondered what exactly had happened to her during her rock encased slumber.

"I know." responded the blonde as fear gripped her being. She realized that if her strength and speed had greatly increased, it meant that her powers had also grown so much. She was unsure if she wanted to find out. She had so much trouble before and now, she was stronger than ever. Terra knew that it would take a lot more of herself to regain whatever control she had over her powers.

The blue haired titan felt the tiny blonde stiffen in her arms. She could feel the overwhelming fear that emitted from her. Raven knew that Terra wasn't afraid of her because she only gripped tighter onto the taller woman. The half demon merely stood there, not bothering to sooth and comfort the younger woman who was latching onto her like usual. She merely watched as the others walked toward them, slack jawed, eyes wide open.

"Holy shit..." Cyborg muttered.

"That was some fight." Kitten supplied.

"What fight? We didn't even see shit." the pink haired former villainess exclaimed.

"I didn't think anyone could move as fast as you Raven." Blackfire stated as she gazed at her former lover who turned to her. Ocean blue eyes met lilac for a brief second before Raven turned away. The anger and hatred in her eyes were clear as day. It was so intense that it nearly mirrored the ones she saw from a pair of familiar red eyes. The brunette shrank back as she remembered those blood hungry eyes. She subconsciously snuggled closer to her lover's arms, seeking the comfort and love that only Jinx could give her. She melted in her lover's embrace. She looked up and found a pair of pink eyes that peered over her with concern and curiosity seeping through them. The dark haired Tameranian grinned, placating her lover.

Raven bit back the urge to regurgitate her lunch. She focused her attention elsewhere, refusing to witness her former lover and her new lover display their affections in public. Her eyes settled on the blonde haired girl that settled herself in her arms.

"I wonder who's faster... you or Raven." Bumblebee stated as she looked at the pair before her.

Terra turned back and looked at her friends. She offered them a small smile and a shrug. The blonde stepped back and disentangled herself from Raven, holding onto the blue haired woman's wrist to make sure that she would continue to feel warmth in her body.

"We'll find out when I'm up to full strength!" the youngest titan exclaimed as she looked at the taller woman behind her. "Right Raven?" she asked and earned a small nod from the blue haired titan. Raven stood there, observing the blonde. She had to admit that the girl's tactics could rival almost her own. No one had noticed the little freak out she was having and was quick to recover from it. Well perhaps not recover, but at least hide it from the others. Then again, that was an easy task, considering the fact that they were not as perceptive as she was. She had to be thankful for that fact, seeing as their naivety often helped her out. It was so easy to be on the path she was on when the ones around were oblivious to the fact that was allowing herself to do so. They thought she was too consumed by her grief to notice that she was succumbing to darkness. Little did they know that she happily invited the darkness in her heart and wanted it to settle within her forever.

"I never thought I'd see the day that someone matched Raven!" exclaimed their green skinned teammate.

"Wow Terra, you must be more powerful than ever now." Cyborg told his friend.

"Maybe." Terra muttered as she scratched her head with her free hand.

"I can't wait to see how much your earth controlling powers have improved." the shape shifter stated excitedly. "Maybe you can build like little houses from the ground now or something." suggested the green man.

"I don't know B.B... we'll find out exactly what I can do when I start training with the rest of the team." she said with a grin on her face.

"Why don't we get something to eat first? I'm sure that you two are extremely hungry after that work out." Kitten offered to the pair before her. A friendly smile on her face as she did so. Terra nodded her head, happy that they had gotten off the subject of her powers. She looked back and found a Raven with that same look of indifference on her face but her eyes betrayed. A glimmer of pain and hatred were there for a mere second until they matched the emptiness that was on the blue haired woman's face.

Ocean blue eyes looked down at the short blonde who had been observing her. Terra said nothing though they both knew she noticed that there was something wrong. Instead, she smiled ever so warmly at her nurse. The blonde had hoped that this gesture was enough to show the taller woman that she cared and still respected her privacy. She hoped that Raven would appreciate it.

"Shall we?" she asked and earned a nod from her temporary roommate. She led her out of the training room and headed for the dinning room. They silently joined the others. Both were too engulfed with her thoughts to say anything to anyone.

Raven sat there, eating and thinking about how she had not gotten laid in a very long time. She didn't really mind before but after seeing Blackfire and Jinx together, the itch just burned throughout her body. Oh how she wanted to leave, to escape the confines of the tower. It had been so long since she had last gotten out. She looked to her side and watched as her blonde patient ate her food, also engulfed in her thoughts. Perhaps she could slip away for a moment. A moment her ass. She would have to slip away for more than a moment in order to satiate her appetite.

Terra stared at her plate, wanting so desperately to be able to understand the changes she was going through. With everything that was going on, she wanted to just be a normal teenaged girl. But no, she was farther from normal now more than before. Normal girls aren't encased in a stony coma and recover from it in just a matter of weeks. It would take a normal human months to recover from something like that. She did not forget the fact that along with her earth moving powers, her speed and strength had also vastly increased. The blonde looked beside her and gazed upon the older blue haired woman. Raven was half demon and half human. That was why she was so fast and strong. So what did that make her? Was she a half demon too? Terra shook her head. It was impossible.

She sighed and reached out to the taller woman. The close proximity certainly helped calm her mind. If only she could say it had the same effect on Raven. The older titan looked so troubled. She wondered why no one else seemed to see it. Or maybe they did but none were strong enough to confront her? Terra didn't know. All she knew was that behind the cold uncaring facade lay a very scarred woman. She so desperately wanted to know what was going on but knew better than to ask. Pushing Raven would only drive her away from the younger girl. That was something she didn't want. After her betrayal, she realized that she would rather be an acquaintance than her enemy. She grinned bitterly. Things did not turn out the way she wanted them to.

But what did she really expect to happen after she joined Slade and betrayed the Titans? The thought vanished from her mind when a very cool monotonic voice called her away from her musing.

"Shower?" the blue haired titan asked. Terra nodded her head slowly and the two headed for Raven's room. The sliding metal door closed behind them. "Me first?" the question earned her yet another nod from her younger teammate. She grabbed a set of clean clothes from her closet and just before she entered the bathroom, she wrapped her arms around the shorter girl. Raven supplied her with enough warmth to last until she came out of the bathroom.

Terra turned on the television, the thing that was rarely used in Raven's room. She gathered her clothes and laid back on the bed, flipping through the channels as she did so. About an hour later, a damp blue haired woman came out of the bathroom. The blonde stood up from the bed and was about to go into the bathroom when a pair of strong slender arms were wrapped around her waist. She leaned into the touch and instantly melted in the arms of the older woman who stood behind her. She tried not to blush but failed. The half demon retracted her arms around the younger girl and Terra hurriedly went into the bathroom after disentangling herself from the other woman. As the door closed behind her, she missed the contact, the invasion of personal space. Though she was glad that the blue haired titan no longer had to be in the shower with her and did not see her blushing face.

She stepped out of the shower and dressed. The metal door closed behind her as she entered the room to find her temporary roommate reading. She quietly headed for the dresser and sat down, gazing at herself in front of the vanity mirror. She brushed her damp long golden hair carefully. After doing so, she walked over to the bed and slipped underneath the covers.

"You think it was weird?" the blonde asked as she laid on her side, facing her seemingly occupied teammate. "The thing that happened in training I mean." she elaborated. She had been so concerned about what had happened. It worried her and terrified her, this increase in speed and strength. Ocean blue eyes did not turn away from the pages before her. Terra sighed and stared at the red sheets that covered the bed. Perhaps it was not the right time to try and converse with the other woman.

"You did extremely well during training today." the stoic voice stated, her eyes still glued onto her novel. "It's impressive. Humans are never able to keep up with demons." the compliment put the young blonde at ease. Well, more so than before. She was still a bit nervous about the changes that had occurred with her.

"I don't know what happened... it's like I can feel you move and I just react. My senses just seem to be so in tune with everything. I think the sleep caused my body to change. Somehow, I'm stronger and faster than ever." she looked up and found Raven staring curiously at her. "I think I'm more of a freak now than ever." Terra muttered, earning a raised eyebrow from the ocean blue haired woman.

"I have the same stamina and strength... does that mean you think I'm a freak?" Raven asked teasingly in her trademark monotonic tone.

"That's not what I mean... there's an explanation as to why you're so powerful and there isn't one in my case." she countered. "Normal humans, even ones with mutations, don't get encased in stone and move at the speed of light." she reminded her older teammate. "I guess I really shouldn't be complaining." Terra whispered as she turned over and laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Silence engulfed the room. The half demon offered no response or soothing comment. She merely turned away from the blonde and resumed reading her novel. She closed her book and gazed upon the blonde next to her who kept on staring at the ceiling, as if she were reading some encoded message.

Terra was too entrapped by her thoughts that she did not notice the older woman get up from the bed. Raven exited the room and walked for the kitchen. She found herself incredibly thirsty. She opened the fridge and got the pitcher of water out of the fridge. The half demon wasn't thirsty for a drink but it would have to do for now. She could feel the presence of another closing in on her. She knew exactly who it was yet she made no move to avoid the Tameranian. Leaving would only mean that she was avoiding her. Avoiding her meant that she still felt something, that she still had some hold over her and Raven would be damned if she proved her right. She reminded herself that she was so much stronger than before and trivial matters should not affect her. She sipped her glass, not making contact with her teammate.

"I haven't seen you around lately." the usually chipper voice of the second princess of Tameran was sullen. She cautiously floated to Raven, offering her a friendly smile.

"Well you have been cooped up in the medical ward." she stated with disinterest in her usual monotone. She was completely aware of the emerald orbs that observed her but did not make a move to meet them with her own eyes.

"He's okay now. Healing very nicely." she said as she set down her glass of apple juice. Raven rolled her eyes. As if she cared about their team leader's well being. The red head fiddled with her fingers nervously. There were so many things she wanted to say but could not figure out what to start with. "I'm sorry." she sighed. "For my comment the other week about... about the past. It was inconsiderate and highly conceited of me." the green eyed beauty apologized, the sincerity was clear in her voice.

"Yes it was." the cool voice agreed.

"I really am sorry." her tone was low but the sincerity and the remorse was clear in her voice. The very sound of it plucked at the taller's woman's heart strings. A clear sign that her heart wanted to forgive the woman. But as her mind transmitted the pain she felt back to her heart, the desire to grant forgiveness vanished and anger took it's place.

"I suppose it isn't your fault. The past has a way of sneaking up on everyone." Raven answered. "Choices, no not choices... mistakes that cannot be forgotten so easily. Weaknesses that can be erased with strong will and determination." the monotone broken, replaced by a disdainful contemptuous tone. A small bitter chuckle sent chills down the youngest Tameranian titan's spine. She knew that the comment was directed toward her and her sister and the heartache that the blue haired woman suffered at their hands.

"So now you think it's weak to love?" Starfire inquired. The question just rolled off her tongue before she could stop herself. She flinched at the intensity of the ocean blue eye's gaze.

"Isn't it?" the disdain apparent in her eyes. Hatred for who, neither knew. Raven didn't really know who she hated, Starfire, Blackfire, or herself. Perhaps she hated everyone. The half breed really didn't know anymore.

"No it isn't. It's not weak to be happy when you're loved by so many." countered the red headed Tameranian.

"Love and happiness are perceived to be intertwined. You cannot have one without the other, supposedly." she stated dryly. It was what she had heard from so many others.

"Are you happy?" Starfire asked. Another question that slipped through her mouth before she could control herself.

"Perfectly content." was the monotonic reply. A small grin plastered on her face in order to prove her point. She was not going to back down. She was not going to simply walk away from her. "Casual sex is a reward all in its own." it wasn't a lie and apart from it being the truth she said it in order to get a rise from the red head. "I never thought that carnal pleasure could be so rough and enticing." the feral grin plastered on her face made the red head look away. Sex was a testy subject for this Tameranian and she knew it. The shorter woman was far more conservative than her sister after all.

"So how's Terra recovering?" the second princess of Tameran changed the subject. She really didn't want to talk about Raven's lifestyle. She highly disapproved of it. Though the reasons for her disapproval were not the same as her boyfriend's but were similar to the concerns of her other teammates. After all, Raven used to be one of her closest friends. Until the day she mislead the other woman. She had to admit that the incident was her fault and no matter how many times she apologized, nothing would change in the half demon's eyes. Perhaps if the kiss had never happened, they could still be friends like they were before. Maybe she would have never had fallen for her older sister. Or maybe she still would have but her heart would not have been so broken. Starfire shook her head. There was no point in thinking about maybe's and what if's.

"She's fine." Raven assured her first love, the feral grin changed into a highly amused smirk. It was amusing to watch the red head before her squirm. She was a bit disappointed that Starfire had conceded so easily. She didn't even bother to engage in yet another conversation how sleeping around was wrong and other bullshit like that. Perhaps, like the others, she was tired of giving the same sermon over and over again. If only Robin could feel the same then her demonic half wouldn't have to come out and kick his ass all over again.

"I thought so. After all, she has you to take care of her." she offered yet another friendly smile. It was becoming a bit annoying for Raven. She was becoming tired of this game. She turned around and placed her glass on the sink. Thinking that there were no more words to be said, she turned around and was about to leave when the younger princess called out to her. "Raven..." Starfire dropped the charade. She wanted to get straight to the point. "I meant what I said before. I really do want us to be friends like before. Just tell me how." her methods were lacking and she hoped that the blue haired half breed would take pity on her and just accept her apology.

"Tell your boyfriend to leave me the hell alone and stop trying to investigate my life." the stoic titan remarked. She was becoming highly irritated by Starfire's antics.

"I've got no control over him." the red head stated.

"Yet he has it over you." she laughed a bitter laugh. "I forgot. He pulls your strings because you're his dainty little doll." she continued to laugh as she observed the red head. "It's one thing to boss you around when we're on a mission but... the way he has the same control over you even off the field."

"That isn't true." she countered.

"He says jump you ask how high..." she mocked the shorter woman. "Then again, maybe you're into that sort of thing. You like being manhandled don't you?" she taunted the red head. She could feel the anger and shame radiating off of the red head. Raven was right after all. "Still, no matter what your reason is, it doesn't change the fact that you're just pathetic." she spat out. Another rare occasion where she agreed with her demonic half. Starfire really was beneath her and to be so easily pushed by a egotistical conceited little fuck like Robin only proved that she was more pathetic than she thought.

"Pathetic? Well that didn't stop you from loving me didn't it?" she bit back. The Tameranian was close to the edge. She had come to Raven seeking to be absolved but she was being brutally scorned once again.

"Is that the only thing you have to throw in my face?" a challenging grin plastered on her face. "My past misconducts?"

"You force yourself to think that everyone is beneath you and unworthy of your affections to comfort yourself. You distract yourself with meaningless one night stands, like a common whore to cope with the pain of rejection and you say I'm pathetic?" she countered. "Grow up Raven." suddenly the taller woman vanished from sight. Using her incredible speed, she stood behind the unknowing woman and wrapped her arm around the Tameranian. The red head gasped as she turned her head to face her captor who's hand lay on her stomach as the other traveled up her torso.

"I don't have to force myself to think any of those things. My demon has already proven that fact many times." whispered the half demon as her fingers roamed the red head's toned bodice. "It's the simple truth. Never has anyone been able to bring me down to my knees and make me beg. Not you, not Blackfire, and not even Trigon. As for the one night stands, well that really doesn't concern you. The only thing I can assure you of is that the pain has long since passed my dear Starfire." she sneered as her eyes burned into the emerald green ones she had adored long ago. She turned her attention to the lips that had haunted her dreams for so many nights. Her thumb lightly grazed those haunting lips and finally nested beneath the soft red locks that she once longed to comb with her fingers. Blinded by her anger and desire, she pulled the woman closer to her and crushed her lips against hers. The Tameranian opened her mouth in protest and the taller woman took the opening, slipping her tongue into the her mouth. The kiss was rough, completely fueled by contempt and desire. She could feel the other woman, pushing her away. Her efforts were useless for her captor was stronger. The red head then bit the taller woman's tongue but the action only added to the half demon's excitement. She decided to return the favor to the red head and bit her back. Starfire relented as the older woman continued to massage her tongue, strangely the taste of blood did not affect either of their moods as they continued to mingle their mouths. Raven broke away from the kiss, staring deep into the emerald depths that haunted her dreams. The look of shame and anger intensified as desire overwhelmed the red head. Raven knew what would come next and caught the hand before it could connect with her cheek. "Righteous anger indeed." she snickered. She held onto the shorter woman's wrist gazing into Starfire's lust filled eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry I took like two months to update... No more excuses. Just apologies now. I mean, if u want to know why I took forever to update, u can ask me. Anyway, please review and don't be like me, stalling about things. Please Review and tell me how much u don't hate me... even though u have good reason to be upset with me.

How is the story? Loving it? Despising it? Feel free to comment by reviewing...


	12. Left to Realize

Getting a bit darker than I originally planned...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You bitch." she gritted angrily through her teeth. The language and display of fury was so unlike the usually cheery red head. It was highly amusing for Raven, watching her first love be consumed with shame.

"Such profanity." she shook her head disapprovingly and clucked her tongue.

"Go to hell." the Tameranian cursed as tears of fury and shame threatened to spill from her emerald green orbs. The unshed tears glistened in her eyes and a part of the blue haired woman wanted to put a stop to the torture she was going through. Because of this, the half demon grew even more determined to make her pay for her heartache. She was determined never to fall prey to Starfire or her cursed emotions ever again.

"Well I am a demon so I suppose that is where I'm headed anyway." she tantalized the shorter woman before her. "I guess we're even now. You kissed me and I kissed you." that wasn't true. They were far from even. She would have to suffer a grueling heartache at the hand's of the stoic titan before they could ever be even. The half demon's smirk widened as she could smell the dampness that was in between Starfire's legs. "But you want me to do more than that don't you?" she taunted the green eyed woman. She had made her feel shame and now desire was about to rear it's ugly head. The red head looked away. "You want me to fuck you right here on the kitchen counter." the cool yet seductive voice stated as she traced her thumb over the red head's breast. "Don't you?" she breathed hotly into the shorter woman's ear. "I bet Dick would never have the balls to fuck you here. The most public thing you two have ever done was make out." she teased the green eyed beauty. She knew that they were having problems. She wasn't blind and was possibly the most perceptive out of all of them.

The Tameranian regained her logic when she heard her boyfriend's name. She smacked the probing hand away just before it made it's way underneath her tank top. After regaining her train of thought, she stood in the arms of the half breed, a cold look on her usually cheerful face.

"I don't love you Raven." she reminded the taller woman with a steely voice. The blue haired titan already knew this though upon hearing it come from her first love's lips, the half demon could feel the familiar agony of needles prickling at her heart. She could feel her chest tightening as the words played over her head over and over again. The half demon cursed herself. She placed herself in this very vulnerable position. She was supposed to be in control but her damned heart just hadn't forgotten about the red head.

"True but that detail is insignificant because it doesn't change the fact that you still want me." she taunted the shorter woman after she had recovered the control she had over her emotions. There was no way in hell she would give up her torture now. This was the only way she could hurt her. The only way she could make her feel even an ounce of her pain. But this wasn't enough and Raven was starting to think nothing would, could, ever satiate her.

The red head backed away from the temptress's seductive caresses. True things were not perfect between her and her lover at the moment, but now she had gained a resolve. She was determined to show Robin that things would change in their relationship. They could make it work. They had to.

"Want not love." the three little words made so much different to both women though the blue haired titan had to pretend that it really didn't matter to her. For her sake it couldn't matter. She refused to be broken again by those same hands. She stepped closer to the red head and traced her finger over the Tameranian's exposed skin.

"You keep saying that as if it mattered. I can assure you it makes no difference to me." it was a lie but Starfire didn't know that. "But maybe it makes all the difference to you." the half human stated. The green eyed princess kept repeating this, trying to remind herself what was going on and who she was with. "Makes you feel dirty doesn't it? Wanting to have sex, to fuck without loving the other person. Wanting to fuck someone else that isn't your lover?" she continued to build up on her verbal assault knowing fully well that she had turned the tables now. She wanted to prove her point to the other woman again but found she could not at the moment for she had felt another presence coming into the room and retracted her hand before she reached the spot between the red head's legs. An unwanted groan of disappointment escaped the Tameranian's throat. "Your sister understands this rush..." she said as Blackfire entered the room. She stepped away from the red head. She knew she needed to retreat. There was no way in hell she could handle debating with the two at the same time.

Starfire stood still, trying to process what had happened. It was hard to do for she could still feel the blue haired woman's touch and as much as she hated to admit, her body was sorely disappointed that they did not go any further than a little fondling. She tried hard to regain control over her motor functions and thought process. The red head sorted herself as her sister came in plain view.

"What the hell happened?" the brunette asked as she rushed to her frozen younger sibling's side. A bitter grin took it's place upon Raven's lips as she watched their adorable display of sisterhood. "What did you do?" the dark haired Tameranian asked as she glared at her former lover.

"Who would have thought that you two could ever love each other as sisters?" she asked rhetorically.

"Guess we have you to thank for that." Blackfire countered. The only thing the sister's had in common, aside from sharing the same parents, was that they had both broken Raven's heart. After the brunette had broken up with her former lover, it appeared that her relationship with her sister healed and bloomed into a an actual sisterhood.

"Don't worry sister. I'm fine." croaked the red head.

"Now Starfire, you should know better to lie to your own sister." Raven clucked her tongue is disapproval yet again.

"Star are you really okay?" the brunette asked.

"I said I'm fine." Starfire snapped. "I'm sorry." she apologized quickly. "I'm just tired."

"Is that what you call it nowadays?" the blue haired woman challenged. She wasn't quite ready for a retreat and wanted to, no needed to play with the red head a little longer. "I guess apart from cursing, you now possess the ability to lie. Here I thought you were innocent."

"Well she's more innocent that you'll ever be." the red head's elder sister came to her defense. Blackfire might not have known exactly what had happened but she knew that this was somehow Raven's fault and she would simply not stand by and watch her ridicule her troubled little sister.

"I believe I was conversing with your sister. I don't have time to play with you." blank eyes narrowed at the dark haired Tameranian.

"You mean you don't have any new material to taunt me with." challenged the brunette. It was obvious that Starfire was in no mood for one of the half demon's little mind games so she opted to have those ocean blue eyes fixated on her.

She never thought that she'd ever feel so irked by her former lover but the blue haired woman just kept goading her into these kinds of situations. Of course, not being the patient one, her resolve would always break first and she would end up saying something that she regretted but never could apologize for. Her former lover was intent on holding onto her spite and every time the brunette tried to apologize, she'd dismiss it and attack again.

Raven scowled. How dare she interrupt them? Did Blackfire think she would be fooled so easily by this tactic? That somehow she'd focus on her instead of her sister. Did her former lover really regard her as a simpleton? She looked at the red head, then at the brunette. Well perhaps she could hit two birds with one stone.

"I need someone more challenging. You're too easy a target." she stated.

"I'm not as easy as you." the brunette countered.

"Are we back to that same old boring tune?" Raven scoffed. They really had to come up with something better than that if they ever expected to get a real rise out of her. "It seems you're the one who is lacking new material."

"Well you know, the old ones are really the best. They don't hit far away from home either." Blackfire reminded her blue haired teammate. "I'm actually surprised that you're here. I figured you'd be off playing with those little toys of yours."

"Oh but I am playing with a little toy right now." ocean blue eyes peered at the younger Tameranian. She hadn't forgotten about the little red head.

"As if she'd ever play with you." she stood in between her sister and her former lover. Disbelief clear on her face and eyes.

"Blackfire..." Starfire whispered but was interrupted by that always cold voice.

"You two grew up together. I'm sure you were more than accustomed to... playing with the same toys." she watched as the brunette's lilac eyes narrowed. Blackfire was never a patient or very tactical woman. It was amazing that she had even done as well as she did.

"No, we have different tastes and Starfire never was one to pick up after her leftovers." the comment slipped before she could help it. She really didn't want to be so hostile around her former lover but the half demon knew exactly how to get a rise from her.

Raven had walked right into that one. Before she knew it, she could hear both the Tamernanian's voices over and over again in her mind. The words of rejection played like a broken record. She tried to drown them out but did not prevail. Her blood boiled in anger. Left overs? She was just someone's left over's now?

"Oh but you do right? I mean, I was technically her leftovers, since she did reject me." everyone had been so eager to take a stab at her so she figured she might as well hurt herelf if not only to prove her point. Besides, she knew that this comment would leave the two stunned so they wouldn't be able to retort. She was right. Deciding to push the envelope farther, she went on. "And Jinx is pretty much everyone's leftovers." she managed to get out. It was difficult for she was struggling with herself, struggling for control but it was useless. She knew who would win out in the end.

"Don't you dare talk about her!" Blackfire knew that her girlfriend didn't have the cleanest dating record but neither did she. That was back in the past. Now, they couldn't be happier for they truly loved one another. "That was the past..." she could not continue further for a dark voice interrupted her.

"The past." the demonic entity repeated. "The thing you two cling on ever so dearly... you always refer to the time where stupdity and vulnerablity ruled over my other half. Aside from the fact that I bed random women, that is the only card you have to play." it was partly the truth and the sisters knew it. "But as for me, I have so many others..." she tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. "Speak of the past once more in front of me, and I assure you both that you will know what the word 'leftover' really means." they shrank back in fear and she smirked. "Leftover, like some piece of unwanted meat. That is what you think of me... yet you cower before me." she stated. "I could kill you both right now." they shuddered in sheer terror. "But pitiful creatures as weak and cowardly as you two do not deserve such a beautiful death." the half demon walked away from them. The tears that threatened to spill vanished as the demon's fury took over.

Glowing blood red eyes gazed at the sleeping form of a teenaged blonde on her bed. Her hands were balled to fists. She was so thankful that unlike her human counterpart, she did not need feel despair. She was a demon and to feel despair over things she lost, things she never had, was unacceptable. Rancor and wrath however, were not beneath her. Her breathing became ragged as anger coursed through her body. Suddenly she found that the room was too enclosed. She needed to get out of there. After grabbing a pair of jeans and a jacket, she teleported herself far away from the tower.

She ended up on the other side of the country. How much farther away could she be? Yet the distance didn't help settle the storm within her. The half demon looked at the water, gazing at her reflection. She grunted disgustedly at herself. She had let them get into her skin once again. She had put herself in a very vulnerable position. The demonic side of Raven hated that what she felt for the two undeserving creatures had not yet subsided. What the hell kind of demon was she? She absolutely hated her human heart for making her so soft.

It was the reason why it pained her to hear that Starfire did not love her. The reason why the fear in those lilac eyes affected her so. She couldn't stand hearing the truth and couldn't stand that they were so afraid of her. The sound of the ocean crashing against the shore did not sooth her. The demon roared as her fist came in contact with the rocks next to her. They crumbled at the strength of the impact. She sank down onto the ground, crushing the rocks in her hand with ease. Raven stared down at the waves that crashed against the shore.

The demon vowed that she would be rid of these emotions if that was the last thing she would ever do. She should be happy that she had give a mind fuck to Starfire but she wasn't. The half demon shook her head, the desire to forget was overwhelming. The need to be rid of the taste of honey that filled her tastebud was overpowering.

She walked into the club and sat by the bar. Raven had seen her other half do this so many other times so she knew what to do and what to say. She gazed at her surroundings and the women around her but she did not make a move to mingle with them for she felt the humans were not worth her attention. The half demon just grabbed a glass and drank it's contents, reveling the taste of scotch. Because of her inhuman blood, the alcohol did not affect her at all. She drank for one purose, to rid her tastebuds of the horrible flavor in her mouth.

Raven sat on the cliff, watching the sun rise with a half empty bottle of whisky beside her. She wondered what was so beautiful about the big burning gas ball. Why did so many humans admire it? Finally, morning had come and she rose from her seat. She grinned, satisfied that she had satiated her thirst and had gotten rid of that disdainful flavor of honey from the red head's lips. She returned back to her room and was surprised to find a shivering blonde on the floor.

Red blood eyes stared as the teen groaned and twisted in agony. Terra writhed in pain, feeling as though a thousand knives wanted to come out of her body. The pain that came from within her was pure torture. She had never felt anything like it before.

Raven walked to her side, observing the pain that wracked the tiny teen. It was clear to her that her act of selfishness had caused the younger girl to suffer. The half demon couldn't say that she really cared but still, she knew the blonde did not deserve this. She wrapped her arms around the smaller being and held her tightly. Whatever pain that the blonde was going through was entirely her fault. Raven's demonic half frowned at that.

Her fault? When did Terra become her responsibility? When she and her human half woke her up. Then again, she never meant to do it so why should be responsible for the outcome of the incident. She shook her head and sighed. Arguing with herself did not change the fact that she left, knowing it would probably have negative effects on the blonde. She scolded herself as she wrapped her arms tighter around the blonde. It wasn't the shivering blonde's fault that she was stuck in the care of a selfish cold hearted bitch after all. Raven couldn't change what she had done. The only thing she could do is give Terra what she needed. It was her fault that the blonde was shivering uncontrollably and groaning in pain.

The half demon grinned. It seemed she wasn't as cold hearted as she thought. Then again, she really couldn't say she wanted anything bad to happen to the blonde as she remembered their fight from the other day. The younger girl challenged her. She never expected that someone could even come close to matching her speed. Terra was almost her equal so it would only be fair if she nurtured someone that matched her abilities.

No one had ever challenged her so this was relatively new to Raven's darker side. She knew that when the time came, having Terra around could prove to be highly entertaining for her. The blonde was only having a temporary moment of weakness, something that the half demon was more than familiar with so she couldn't blame her. It wasn't her fault that she needed her, nor was it Raven's fault that she was half human.

"Raven?" the pained cry came from the ailing blonde's mouth. Light blue eyes were revealed as her eyelids opened and met with glowing blood red ones. The half demon expected fear and anger but instead found content in them. The blonde smiled ever so slowly.

"Why are you smiling?" the half demon asked as she raised her eyebrow curiously at the younger girl.

"I knew you needed a break from me." she whispered as the pain subsided and that comforting warmth spread through out her body. "I'm just happy you came back." she stated, the smile still present on her pale red lips.

"You're not angry?" she inquired with that monotonic tone of hers.

"Should I be? I mean I understand you want your space, after all I've intruded on you enough. I know how much you love your privacy. Anyway, I know you just needed to get away. I'm glad you're back and I am still alive so no. I'm not angry." she couldn't be angry at the blue haired titan, thinking that the taller woman probably only needed space and did not know that she had been gone that long. Terra couldn't be mad at her for her slight mistake. Raven frowned. Perhaps the girl was still suffering from pain and was deluded. She was talking to Raven's demonic side as if she were normally talking to her human half.

"Really? You do realize which side of Raven you are talking to don't you?" the half demon asked.

"Yeah... I have to say that I'm pleased to meet you." the still weak girl said with a smile on her face. "I only wish we could have met under better circumstances." she whispered, slightly embarrassed. "I don't exactly know how this works, if you know who I am or not but my name is Terra." she felt silly introducing herself to the blue haired woman but she didn't really know whether she had to or not and it was better to be safe than sorry so she did. "Do I still call you Raven or do you prefer some other name?"

"What?" she asked, highly confused by the girl's antics.

"You want me to call you Dark Raven or something?" the girl inquired as she snuggled against the owner of those glowing blood colored eyes. "I mean, personally, I think I should just call you Raven, that is who you are." she paused and made a disgusted face. "Besides, Dark Raven is absolutely tacky."

"You really aren't afraid." muttered the demon as she came to terms with this fact.

"Should I be? Like I said it's still you." reasoned the blonde.

"I could snap you in half and not feel remorse over it you know?" she reminded the younger girl who only shrugged.

"I don't doubt that." she replied. Though Raven's demonic half did. She knew that the girl was more powerful than any average human so she probably wouldn't be able to do it. The blonde continued to be held by the half demon as she realized that perhaps the only thing that divided the two was remorse. One felt it while the other thought she didn't. "But I don't think you will."

"What makes you so sure?" she inquired. Never had someone been so open and comfortable around her. Her human side yes, but not her.

"Because then taking care of me would have been a simple waste of time." she pointed out. "Besides according to B.B.," she remembered Beast Boy's words. He had said that none had been able to match her strength and speed and Terra knew that she was close to doing so. She had seen that spark of excitement in the human Raven's eyes and wanted to test if her other half felt the same. If she did, then her theory about their difference would be proven. "I'm the only one who's challenged in a long time." she stated smugly. Her antics brought a grin to the half demon's lips.

"You're really something." the human in her arms was indeed a special one. "For a human."

"That's a compliment right?" she asked, earning a wide grin from the supposedly cold and heartless demon.

"I've never met anyone like you." she stated. It was true. The girl before her was a strong and brave creature. She didn't seem to be exceedingly proud, not like herself, but more modest. Maybe it was because she had yet to realize her full potential but somehow the blue haired half demon knew that this wasn't the case for Terra.

"Yeah well I don't really come across half breeds with seemingly split personalities." she chuckled as she teased the half demon who continued to grin. Raven relished the feeling of actually being able to converse normally with someone and not having them cower and run away from her. And Terra was actually engaging in a playful conversation with her, as if she was a normal person. Not the creature of darkness that she was.

"Truly something indeed." she stated. Then she felt that familiar pounding in her head, signaling her that her time was up. "Until we meet again..." the demon's grin vanished. "Terra." she whispered the name of the unique girl as she slipped back into the confines of Raven's mind and soul. As her other half regained control of her state of mind and body, the red glow vanished and familiar blue depths took their place. The human half of Raven looked at the blonde in her arms curiously.

"Hey Raven." she greeted casually, as if nothing had happened.

"You really weren't afraid?" she asked and earned a small shake of the head. The blue haired woman observed her smaller counterpart. There really was no fear in her body. She did not push away when her demonic side held the shorter girl, nor did she yell in terror upon seeing those blood hungry eyes.

"There was nothing to be afraid of." Terra really didn't see what the big deal was. Why everyone was so afraid of those blood red eyes, she didn't really know. She could see that they mirrored the same emotions that Raven's human half felt so that meant that they were one in the same. A slight difference in their personalities maybe, but they were the same person nonetheless.

"She was right... you're really something." she took the words out of her demonic half's mind.

"So you could hear what I was saying and stuff?" the blonde asked, her voice filled with intrigue as she observed the blue haired titan. The question earned her a firm nod and a grin.

"You didn't have to introduce yourself. She's fully aware of what's happening, what you're saying right now." Raven informed the light blue eyed girl. She grinned in amusement at her temporary roommate's antics.

"Well how was I supposed to know how? No one gave me the demon Raven info." she reminded the older woman. Their playful banter was cut to an abrupt when Terra's stomach growled. The sound echoed throughout the room. "I'd forgotten I was hungry." she confessed. "I guess that's what suffering from pain can do to you." she muttered.

"Terra..." the usually stoic titan whispered the smaller girl's name. "I..." she paused as ocean blue met with light blue depths. "I'm sorry for leaving you." she apologized sincerely. It seemed she had been doing this a lot for the blonde."I didn't know..." this was the kindest Raven had been in years.

"It's totally fine Raven. Like I said, I'm still alive and there was no serious harm done so it's okay." the blonde smiled reassuringly. "Now let's go get me something to eat. I'm starved." they got up from the floor as Terra held onto the taller woman's hand, the contact sending warmth throughout her body.

Raven stared at the blonde haired girl before her. She had to admit that she, like her demon, expected that the blonde would be cursing her to the end of the Earth after she had left. But the shorter woman was not the least bit angry.

They walked into the kitchen and there she found a pair of emerald green eyes that observed her every now and again. She grinned inwardly for she recognized that glimmer in those haunting depths. It seemed that the red head wanted to continue where they left off. The blue haired titan sat as she ate her food as questions began to invade her mind. Dare she do it? Could she do it without suffering from the consequences? No she couldn't. She needed a bit more time.

The half demon sighed and turned away from the vision of the red head. Instead she focused her attention down on her plate. She watched as a fork threatened to steal the sausage link from her plate. She matched the fork handler's incredible speed and they both pierced through the link with their forks.

"There's plenty of other links." Raven stated as she gestured over to the other side of the table.

"Yeah but everyone's talking so I can't really ask for it. Besides, you're not even eating it!" the blonde replied. She had never felt so out of place. As Terra sat at the dinning table, she realized that she had not only lost more than half a decade of her life, but she had also lost her place in the world. She watched the other's, talking amongst themselves of what they had done the past week. She listened in on their inside jokes since she had woken up and never once understood them. They would laugh in front of her and she would have a polite smile on her face. She didn't have the heart to ask what was so funny for she felt doing so would make everyone take pity on her. They would remember what had happened to her and look at her with so much ruth. Terra did not want that.

Never had she felt like an outsider to this degree. Usually, she wouldn't mind trying to join in the conversation but there was simply not enough time for her to catch up with what had happened. That wasn't true. There was time. It was just that nobody had time for her. Everyone was wrapped up in their own little world. It was her turn to sigh. It became clear that there was a price for gaining all that strength, speed, and power. She had gained all that at the cost of her self confidence. Who knows what else she had lost?

She was brought back to reality when a sausage link began to float in front of her. She pierced the floating meat product with her fork and took a hearty bite. Light blue eyes lit up with gratitude and slight embarrassment. Raven grinned, amused by the childish display before her. She continued to watch as the link disappeared as it was devoured by the young teen.

A part of her wondered what had happened to the social teen as it became clear to her that the girl had lost her self-confidence. From what she remembered of the blonde, Terra would have never sat in a corner while other's socialized around her. No the old Terra would have jumped into the conversation, called attention to herself.

Now, it seemed she was the wall flower of the group. But who could blame her? She was brought back into the world carrying the burdens of her betrayals on her soul along with the overwhelming confusion she felt. The blue haired titan felt a bit sorry for her but knew better than to feel pity for someone like Terra. It was clear that in spite of everything she lost, her pride was still in tact, otherwise, she would have talked to someone about how vulnerable she had been feeling lately. Raven respected that. It wasn't a sign of arrogance. It was clear she was only trying to preserve her dignity.

"Another one?" Raven asked as Terra gestured toward the plate of links once more. The blonde nodded her head and suddenly, the whole plate of sausages laid in front of the hungry teen.

"Thanks Raven." smiled the younger girl as she continued to eat. The blue haired titan nodded her head and had started to wonder where she was keeping all this food in.

"You're gonna be as big as a building if you keep eating like that." teased the older woman. The tiny teen ate more than anyone in the tower, including Cyborg who was always thought to be the pig in their circle. However, the youngest titan managed to eat with her manners still in tact and was, to Raven's surprise, a very neat eater unlike their half metal and greeen skinned teammates who would leave little crumbs on the table.

"No I won't. I've got a really fast metabolism." countered the blonde as she swallowed her drink. "And you're gonna be as skinny as a post if you don't start eating soon."

"No I won't." mimicking the shorter girl's response. She smirked at the annoyed look on the teen's face.

"And you're supposed to be older than me now? Just goes to show you, age really is nothing but a number." the blonde stated as the look of annoyance evolved into a challenging smirk. With that, the blue haired titan grinned. It had been a good long while since she had a person challenge her mind and body.

The two were not oblivious to the pairs of eyes that stared at their interaction. Terra blushed slightly at the attention but Raven did not really care. She hadn't cared about much in a long time. The other titans observed the blue haired woman and the blonde. It was the kindest they had seen Raven in a good long while and that was saying much. They were a bit shocked to find their half demon teammate attending to the young teen's needs. She wasn't the perfect nurse or very attentive or anything of the sort, but the fact that she was spending time with Terra said much to the titans. As far as they knew, she had rarely left the blonde's side.

They were unaware that their youngest teammate was wondering the same thing they were. What made Raven take care of her? She had said she would not question this but curiosity was getting the better of her. It wasn't like she felt as though the older woman cared deeply for her but for Raven to show even this little attention to anyone was surprising to her. She couldn't say that she pitied her for it was very rare for the taller woman to show this type of the emotion.

It wasn't like Terra thought that Raven was a cold hearted evil bitch or anything like that. She never thought that way of her. In fact, she saw her as a detached person and she knew it wasn't the blue haired woman's choice.

Before, it was clear to her that the half demon craved to be around people but no, that proved to be an ardous task for she feared the loss of control of her powers. She was afraid to hurt the people around her so instead, she kept every one at arm's length. She was forced to lead a life in solitude because of her heritage. A situation that Terra was more than familiar with.

No one knew about the blonde's past. It was bad enough that she knew it. Just like Raven, she was forced to turn away from so many others. Though she had to admit, she was more approachable than the blue haired titan. She liked to be given attention and often joked around with many people but no one really understood her, knew her. Like Raven, they saw the surface and not the real her. Usually, she ran before they could ever get a glimpse of something they did not like about her for the fear of rejection always compelled her to do so. But when she reached the titan tower, she could not flee for a pair of ocean blue depths compelled her to remain. Though when it became clear to her that these eyes longed for another, she ran once again. Ran straight into the arms of someone who could show her how to be seen by the one woman that truly mattered to her.

As she finished her food, a part of her wondered if she'd ever get the chance to get to know her nurse. Not in the romantic sort of course because she had learned to not hope for things she would never get, but she wanted her as a friend. A real and true friend. Perhaps she would not get her wishes but still, this was one thing she wanted, no needed, to hope for in order to keep going because it was clear to her that this was the only thing she had left. This was the only thing she had to hold onto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I really want to set things up... I don't want the romance to just suddenly spurt out of nowhere. I prefer the more sensual, albeit longer, method. I really want to convey the changes in the two main characters as well as their relationships so it may take time but I promise you, I will do my best to make it interesting.

Now, please be so kind to tell me what you think of this so far with your review.


	13. Left to Wound

Hey guys and girls, another update. Yeah it's like two months later I know, but I hope I haven't completely lost your interest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she lay on the bed, her eyes skimming the pages of the novel before her, a loud burp was heard throughout the room. The burp was so loud that it overpowered the sound of the television and even echoed. She turned away from her book and looked to the source of the sound, a skinny little blonde lay on her stomach at the foot of the half demon's bed.

"Excuse me." whispered the petite teen as she kept on staring at the t.v. with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. She didn't do it because she wanted Raven to pay attention to her. The gas simply had to come out.

Ocean blue eyes observed the figure before her. Terra continued to watch one of the videos Beast Boy had lent to her. She really didn't have that much to do and knew that she had a lot of catching up to do. After all, so many years passed by. Movies were just one of the things she needed to get caught up with. She took the last bite out of her apple and tossed it into the basket on the other side of the room, along with a bottle of water that she had just finished. She smiled victoriously as the two objects made their way into the trash. It was a sign that she was still as athletic as her old self. Well, that wasn't the truth. The truth was that now, she was more athletic than she ever imagined to be.

It was comforting to know that she had drastically improved her strength and speed. Though, as she remembered the blue light that covered the rocks she moved, fear gripped her entire being. Turning away from the television, she stared down at her hands. Hands that controlled sand, dirt, and rocks. Light blue eyes drifted onto her fingers. Fingers that loved the feel the coarseness of the earth. A very familiar dread crept its way through her spine.

She found that she was, once more, afraid of herself. Afraid of her abilities and what she could do. More importantly, what she would do. She looked upon her caretaker and quickly turned her head away. Her head hung low with shame. Terra had betrayed her once for control of those accursed powers. Granted that wasn't the only reason why she did what she did, that fact weighed in on her decision to betray Raven and the other Titans.

The blonde teen closed her eyes slightly, trying hard to drown out her fears. The unsure voices, the queasiness she felt in her stomach, and the dread she felt all dissipated when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She swore she honestly felt a shock of electricity course through her when those slender fingers touched her. A small smile found its way through her lips when she saw those ocean blue eyes.

The simple touch ignited her and sent waves of warmth through out her bodice. It was amazing how onlu Raven's touch could do that. It was the same as before, only now, the intensity was magnified. The quiet Titan retracted her hand. The blonde wondered if the blue haired titan felt it too. The hostess got off the bed and motioned for Terra to follow her.

"Practice." the blue haired titan stated. Her smaller companion seemed to have been lost in her head once again and did not hear Beast Boy calling them. The blonde nodded her head and followed the taller woman. Raven wasn't really one for morning practices, being that she really wasn't a morning person. She made her way through the kitchen and heated herself some water. She needed tea before going down and boring herself with the monotonous routines that she had to partake in. Terra grabbed herself a glass of milk while Raven drank her tea. After that, both the female Titans headed down toward the practice area.

They found their teammates there, stretching and jogging in place. Terra stretched her arms and legs a bit while her caretaker merely stood in her place. The look of indifference was clear on her face.

"You guys ready?" Cyborg asked and received a nod from everyone but the youngest titan and her nurse.

"Bring it on!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Ok... since you're so enthusiastic, why don't you go first BB?" the metal man asked his green friend. The shape shifter replied by nodding his head eagerly. He turned toward Raven and Terra. "Why don't you two go spar or something." he suggested. He knew that these exercises would not improve either girls skills and would probably be over the obstacle course in less than 15 seconds. Maybe even 10 seconds, he wasn't really sure. The pair nodded their heads and went over to the mat. "Blackfire, why don't you go spar with Starfire?" he searched the room and found that his red headed friend was not there yet again.

"She's not here again..." Bumble Bee's eye brows furrowed. "It's not like her to miss practice."

"She hasn't been here for three days." Kitty added. "Think she's sick?"

"I bet she's just busy taking care of Robin." Jinx supplied.

"Yeah that's it." Blackfire covered for her younger sister as her lilac orbs observed the blue haired figure ahead of her. She couldn't believe that her ex-girlfriend was now acting as her sister's seductress.

Raven was now acting as a hunter and her sister was the prey. She knew that this was the reason why Starfire had stayed locked up in her room. The red head did not want those ocean blue eyes gazing at her so she only came out to visit her boyfriend in the medical ward and now ate at odd hours of the day, just to avoid the predator.

The quiet titan could hear their conversation. She never expected their little tryst would have such a profound effect on her first love. It wasn't guilt that gripped her. In fact, she couldn't say she really felt anything. All she knew was that Starfire was avoiding her and that only mean that she was suffering. She knew the red head's morals were weighing her down and that the green-eyed Tameranian feared seeing her again because they both knew she would surely lose what little control she had left when those ocean blue eyes looked upon her and those fingers touched her once again. But what Raven couldn't understand was why didn't she feel stirred as she thought she should. She didn't know why.

Perhaps it was because dealing with these sorts of affairs never really was her thing. Starfire was different from the others that she had seduced before. It was one thing to seduce someone who was a stranger, someone who didn't know you. But this time, her target was someone she knew and knew her. The red head definitely wasn't a stranger. She was someone who used to be near and dear to her. This was different.

But this wasn't really about seduction and sex. Neither was it about revenge or justice. This was about control, power, and manipulation. Yes. That's what this was about. This was about doing and taking what she wanted and damning all consequences This was all it could be about. It couldn't be about wanting to show Starfire how much she still wanted her and how much she wanted to be with her right? She really didn't know anymore.

As she grew confused over the fact that she no longer understood herself, she could feel two pairs of eyes, staring intently at her. One belonged to her sparring partner. She looked over her shoulder and found a pair of lilac eyes, gazing at her in disbelief and disappointment. It was strange but she could honestly say she didn't care that Blackfire was looking at her like that. There was a time when that look would have broken her.

As she thought back to their last conversation, the day her demonic side came out once again, the brunette's words rang through her mind. Her insults stung in the beginning, Raven had to admit, but as she remembered them, her anger was merely fueled by the brunette's taunt. She turned away from the eyes that she once held so dear to her and faced her opponent. She ran toward her smaller counterpart and found Terra doing the same.

The two sparred for hours until the blonde admitted defeat. As much as she wanted to continue, her body would not let her. She slumped down onto the ground as exhaustion coursed her muscles. It was another reason why she wished she was already fully healed. The tiny blonde caught her breath. As her breathing evened out, she saw a hand, dangling before her. The owner seemed to be a bit preoccupied. Regardless, she grabbed the hand and pulled herself of the ground. Ocean blue eyes stared down at her as she held onto Raven's hand.

"Quite a work-out." Terra commented as she smiled at her caretaker. Raven merely nodded her head in agreement. "Sorry I couldn't go for longer." the girl scratched the back of her head with her free hand.

"I'm surprised you went as long as you did." remarked the blue haired titan. After all, she had only awakened less than a month ago and did not sleep the night before. Instead, Terra had watched the movies that Beast Boy had lent to her while Raven read the night away.

"Well I'm healing so quickly... I guess that's a good thing." the small teen said as she let go of the taller woman's hand. "That means you won't be taking care of me anymore." the sadness in her voice was hidden by her cheerful tone. Though her eyes told a different tale and Raven would have known that if she looked into them at that moment. But just as the usually quiet titan was turning, the melancholy in those light blue eyes were hidden away. The older woman faced her patient.

"You sound so pleased... I thought I've been doing a pretty good job." a playful frown on her face. "Aside from that one incident of course... but otherwise a job well done. I guess I was wrong."

"Oh you have! I just... I just don't want to be in your way anymore." she stated. The honesty in her voice did not go on deaf ears.

"I do miss my personal space... having my room all to myself." the older woman said as she tapped her index finger to her chin as she thought about the liberties she no longer had because of Terra. She felt a punch on her shoulder and looked at the source. "What?" she asked.

"You're making me sound like a parasite." the teen said with an agitated look on her face. Then, upon realizing that what she had done made her seem ungrateful, she mentally slapped herself. "I'm sorry." she apologized as shame covered her tone. "I must seem really ungrateful. I mean you're right... you've been taking care of me all this time. I've been invading your personal space and I'm sure I've been keeping you from doing more entertaining things."

Raven's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at her patient. The Terra she remembered would have not been one to take this lying down. No, the old Terra would have defended herself and justified her actions. The half demon concluded that the blonde had truly changed. She said and did nothing to ease her patient. Instead, she kept walking with Terra following beside her.

They entered the room they were currently sharing and Raven went straight to her bed and grabbed a book by her bed stand. Terra followed her lead and slipped underneath the covers. She grabbed the remote and pressed play. With her back against the head board, she watched the movie. Just as she was ten seconds into the movie, she realized that this was not something she should have been watching. As the sound of the zipper opening, she grabbed the remote and pressed stop. To her surprise, the remote did not work. She looked at the screen and saw a woman undressing another woman.

Terra, not wanting to see anymore, hid underneath the covers. Though she found that the thick fabrics could not drown out the noises that came from the movie. She began to hum loudly as she covered her ears. She stopped when she heard the exaggerated moaning stop. She looked up from the covers and found a very amused Raven looking down at her.

"And here I thought you were mature for your age." teased the older woman.

"I'm only thirteen remember?" she reminded the taller woman.

"You're already thirteen, you mean."

"Sheesh just because I know about it doesn't mean I want to see it okay!" Terra exclaimed, her whole face was red from embarrassment.

"I guess now we know what kind of movies Beast Boy watches when he and Kit fight." Raven grinned wider.

"It's hard to believe that he's with her." the blonde stated.

"You mean it's hard to believe he's actually with someone." her discrediting tone was heard clearly by her younger counterpart. She raised her eyebrow as she placed her book on her night stand. She faced her patient. The blue haired woman decided that she could be better entertained by the blonde than her book. "Or is it that you can't believe he didn't wait for you?" she asked and light blue eyes glimmered with amusement.

"Is that what you think?" she questioned the empath.

"You two were awfully close..." the half human paused as she noted the amused smile on her temporary room mate's face. She could just focus on the girl and find out what the answer was but that would prove to be too easy. It wouldn't be as much fun if they could not exchange words and match wits with each other. Besides, she only used her powers when the situation deemed necessary. "Does that look on that face of yours mean you don't?" Raven inquired, utterly confused. She, along with the other original titans, had always thought that the blonde had a thing for the green titan.

"He's like a brother... or a puppy. Come to think of it, he's both." the teen replied. "You honestly thought I'd be upset by him going out with someone else because I have 'feelings' for him?" she asked and received a small nod from the blue haired titan. She shook her head in disbelief. "Wow, so all these years, everyone's been thinking that if I woke up, I would get with BB?" another nod. She giggled at that. "Sorry to disappoint but he's not my type."

"You're only thirteen... you have a type?" she asked with a raised brow and shook her head in disbelief.

"Well no I don't really have a type." the blond corrected herself. "He just never made me feel the way yo..." she looked deep into those uncaring ocean blue eyes. She was shocked to see the intrigue in them for who would have ever thought that Raven would be interested in what she had to say.

"The way..." the blue haired woman motioned for her to continue. The blonde turned away from those empty yet captivating depths.

"I don't know. I just don't like him like that." Terra finished and sat back. The quiet titan questioned her no more for she knew that if she continued to query, they would reach a certain topic that she had avoided for so long. The exhaustion from their sparring was felt by the younger woman. The petite blonde stretched and laid on the bed. She settled herself underneath the covers and played a more appropriate movie.

Terra stared up at the ceiling and smiled slightly. Everyone had thought she wanted to be with Beast Boy. Either she hid her feelings extremely well or no one had the ability to read between the lines. The blonde was thankful that the one who was capable chose not to peruse her feelings. She shook her head at the silliness of the past. If they only knew who she really pined for.

She looked to her side and sighed. The girl, no that wasn't right, she was a woman now, sat with her back against the pillows. Not only did she age but she also grew taller. Her hair was longer than before, stopping an inch below her shoulders. The blonde noted that her roommate seemed to be more guarded than ever now. There was a sparkle in her eyes, not of kindness like before, but a sparkle of anguish. Her soul seemed to be in great despair and pain though you wouldn't know it from her apathetic face and the way she carried herself. But if you looked deep and long enough, you could see it. Little did both know that only a certain pair of light blue eyes could see. Terra turned over and looked away from the older woman.

The blue haired titan got off her bed and walked out of the room, leaving the blond completely alone with her thoughts. She needed to be alone also. The certain topic that had almost come up left her wanting to clear her mind. She was a bit grateful that her roommate seemed to be avoiding the topic just as she was.

Raven headed into the kitchen and grabbed herself a glass of water. She had forgotten what it felt like to be challenged and what it felt like to be physically exhausted. Her demonic blood had enabled her to have unbelievable endurance and stamina and since no one had ever matched or even came close to matching her abilities, she had spent years feeling undrained of her strength. The sparring with Terra quickly changed all that. The blue haired woman deducted that this was one good thing about having the blonde around. Not to mention, the younger girl entertained her every now and then.

She was broken away from her thoughts when she felt a certain someone's aura closing in. Deciding that she wanted to know exactly how much their little kiss affected the team leader's girlfriend, she remained. The red head entered the room and saw her temptress. She wanted to turn away and head back into the seclusion and safety of her room. Damn if she acted like a coward, she knew she needed to leave before anything happened. Her plans of escape were quickly thwarted when she felt an arm encircle around her waist.

"Shame on you... all this name calling and sneaking around. And you said I needed to grow up. It was a simple kiss yet here you are so bothered by it." Raven whispered into the shorter woman's ear. "You can't avoid me forever." she grinned maliciously.

"I can try." the red head tried her best to sound indifferent but that was never one of her talents. She tried to break away from the taller woman's grasp but did not prevail for Raven was much stronger than her now. Not even her alien strength could save her from the demon seductress's touch.

"I'm sure... but the tower is really not as big a playground as you might think it is." the throaty voice continued to whisper.

She held the red head tighter and began her assault by slipping her hand through the other woman's shirt. She began caressing Starfire's breast through her bra while her other hand made it's way below the shorter woman's abdomen.

"Stop." she half pleaded, half demanded. It took all her strength to push away from Raven once. There was none left within her. She could feel the taller woman's fingers against her wet panties. All her protests stopped when the finger slipped through the flimsy fabric and came in contact with the red head's wet crevice. She tilted her head back as she became lost in the pleasure she felt. "Robin's the one I love... Robi..." the red head moaned out but was cut off.

"Wrong bird." the blue haired titan stated. Anger took over as she ripped off the other woman's shirt, taking with it her bra. She spun the red head around and threw her up against the wall. Raven placed her mouth on Starfire's nipples and sucked them. She then took her hand away from the red head's mounds, pulled her hair roughly, and bit into her neck. The red head screamed as pain and pleasure combined and wracked her body. "So tell me, who's the common whore now?" she further tantalized the shorter woman as her fingers worked their magic on her wet nub.

"I'm nothing like you." she whispered as tears poured from her eyes. As a wave of unwanted pleasure hit her and she knew that this was a lie. She wanted to resist, tried to, but damn she had never felt this good before. She could feel it building as her leg muscles tensed. She came hard against Raven's hand and gasped as the half demon's onslaught continued. The taller woman felt a rush of adrenaline grab hold of her as slipped her fingers deep inside the red head. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would ever have the chance to do this. Starfire panted as the half human pumped in and out of her. She moaned as she came again. Raven slipped another finger inside her, pulling and twisting her fingers in and out of the Tameranian, enjoying yet destesting her handiwork all at the same time.

"You're right... you're something much worse." the broken Titan whispered huskily into the red head's ear.

"God..." gasped the second heir of the Tameranian throne as slender fingers continued to ravage her. The words registered in her heart but her mind was too wrapped up in Raven's advances. She couldn't think, couldn't concentrate on anything but the half demon's experienced hand.

"Not God... far from it." the half human taunted.

"More. Faster Raven..." moaned the red head, her voice coated with desperation. The half demon was beside herself after hearing her first love speak to her in such a manner. She pushed her feelings aside, reminding herself that while Starfire was supposed to enjoy this, this was supposed to hurt her. Her and not Raven yet she couldn't help but feel the effects of their deed, fueling the half demon to continue her onslaught.

The blue haired titan did not let those accursed fingers roam her body. She did not let those damned lips claim hers once more. Instead, she took control and ravaged the girl with her mouth and hands. Touching everything but that mouth that begged for attention. She fucked the youngest Tameranian in the team with a rage filled passion. She scratched and she bit all the places she could. She wanted this to be about pain but at the same time, she wanted to boast about her sexual prowess. Curious hands pulled at the ends of the half demon's shirt and were quickly swatted away. It wasn't long until the red head stopped trying entirely and arched her back, bucking her hips into the air, meeting those experienced fingers that slipped in and out of her.

After tiring herself out, the red head collapsed in Raven's arms, only to be thrown off by her teammate back onto the bed. She didn't even know how they got there. She was so lost in that moment that she didn't know when the half demon teleported them there to her room. The red head looked up and saw cold ocean blue eyes that gazed at her. For a moment, they glimmered with what looked to be pain but the green eyed woman was unsure. It wasn't there that long, not even a second. There was a small victorious grin on her lips that seemed to contradict the story that the usually stoic woman's orbs told. Starfire did not know what to believe, the malicious smile or the seemingly pained look these normally uncaring eyes gave out. She watched as the taller woman fixed herself up, wiping the trail of the red head's juices from her lips.

The sound of sheets rustling made her turn towards her most recent conquest. The red head was trying to wrap herself up with the sweat and blood covered sheets.

"As if you've anything more to hide..." the blue haired woman taunted as she licked the dried blood from her lower lip. Just for a moment, emerald green met ocean blue. She was so captivated by those green depths that she had forgotten all about the game that she was playing and leaned in for a kiss. She caught herself before their lips touched once again. She saved herself by placing her mouth near the red head's ear. "It felt so damn good didn't it?" her hot breath sent shivers to the smaller woman's spine. Raven backed away ever so slowly and saw those emerald green eyes glimmering with shame, satisfaction, guilt, and lust. She grinned. "I never pegged you for the kind that wanted to be slapped around but if you ask me... I'll find time to fit you in my busy schedule... and from what it looks like, I won't have to wait so long." she taunted the red head.

"Raven..." Starfire whispered as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She looked down and saw the scratches and bruises that covered her body. She didn't understand herself, why she had done what she did, why she allowed Raven to do those things to her.

"You know now what it feels like to have this burning desire that you want to quench." the cool voice stated. "Even if it's just to satiate your curiosity." she had read the confusion and shame in those damned green eyes. She hated to admit it but they still held such a profound effect on her. They almost made her feel guilty but her anger had taken over her once again. Anger at the red head for looking at her like that. For not saying that she was sorry, that she wanted to be with Raven now. Most of all, she was angry at herself for hoping that this would happen. Curse her heart and her emotions. Whatever pain she was feeling she felt because of her own stupidity. She had thought that she could handle it, that she was strong enough to take this and not care. But she was wrong. She couldn't take this from the red head without giving something in return. Starfire had just unknowingly delivered yet another very formidable blow to her heart. But she couldn't let her know that she had won yet again.

"We were friends..." the red head whispered as she sobbed.

"You act as though I betrayed you... as though I forced myself onto you. We both know you wanted this." the blue haired titan whispered. "And as for being friends, well I don't know how friendships were like in Tameran but here on Earth, friends don't play with each other's feelings." she countered. The tears seemed never ending. Starfire continued to sob and upon seeing this, Raven snapped. Here she was, making a victim of herself, making it seem like her blue haired companion had violated her. It wasn't guilt that moved the half demon but fury. How dare Starfire sit there and play the victim. "You think you're hurt? You're not! You're crying because you feel dirty... dirty because you let me do things to you that you've never let anyone else do. Because you liked it, having me inside you, biting and clawing. You're cursing yourself because you're not satisfied, because you want me more even after all this." the half human hit home and they both knew it. "But most of all you feel guilty that you've betrayed Robin." she screamed, letting her emotions affect her. She rushed toward the red head who was currently sitting up and hugging her knees as she continued to bawl. The blue haired woman pushed the princess back, making her head hit the board of the bed. She straddled her prey and leaned close. Tearful green eyes stared up at her attacker. Sorrowful green met disdained filled ocean blue. "This isn't even an ounce of what you made me feel." she whispered vehemently as she remembered the despair and the heart ache that she felt. The loss of her hope and a part of her soul. "You knew... you knew I had never loved anyone but you..." Starfire had known about her past. She was the first and only person who had even the vaguest idea of how deep her scars went. "Still you toyed with with my mind, made me hope that I could be happy and then tore that right from under me... you say you were my friend! You fucked with my heart... while I... I only played with your body."

She didn't even want to get into detail about how the efffects of her heart break left her vulnerable to the red head's elder sister's advances. A part of her blamed her first love for all the pain she had gone through. She knew it wasn't fair to her, but she couldn't help but feel this way. Perhaps this was why she had to get even with the green eyed beauty and not her sister.

"I didn't mean to! I don't even know why I did it!" yelled out Starfire.

The half demon paused. The question why never entered her mind. No, that question was reserved for Blackfire. She had never bothered thinking, why was it that the red head kissed her. She felt her heart twist in her rib cage as she realized the possible reason.

"You pitied me..." she whispered.

"No! Raven. I didn't pity you!" declared the Tameranian. "If I could take that kiss back... I would!"

"Well you can't now can you?" Raven bit back as tried her best not to cry in front of her prey. She fought the urge to drown in her tears. She wasn't even supposed to say anything after. She was just supposed to taunt her and leave after.

"Whatever I did to you, it's in the past! I wish it never happened but it did... I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I just want things to go back to the way they were!" exclaimed the red head as she sobbed.

"It's too late for that." the cold voice replied as she motioned to the naked woman before her. "It's much too late." she whispered to herself. It was far too late to revert back to the old days and Raven didn't want to either. She never wanted to return to her old self. She refused to be that quiet heroine who read to keep herself preoccupied so that her thoughts would always be clear. The girl who shunned everyone but secretly hoped to be loved. That girl was hurt too many times.

No she was rather satisfied with the new her. She was different now. She was quiet but not as much as before. She spoke her thoughts whenever she felt like doing so, no longer having to worry about keeping her control. Her aura was no longer that of a secluded teen, but of a mysterious woman. The mystery attracted women like moths to the flame. She teased and taunted, used her empathic abilities not to help people but help herself and play on the emotions of others. She didn't hide in the corners any longer, unless of course she was preoccupied with the woman of the evening. No. She was a more confident Raven who accepted that she was different. She may not have accepted the reason why but that was more than a step up from the old her.

As emerald continued to peruse into the depths of the half demons soul, a trace of the old Raven was seen. She saw her again, the lonely and confused teen that was once her friend. Starfire could not help but reach out to the girl, not out of pity but out of great concern. It was genuine, that much she knew. She could sense it, surrounding her. The bitter woman was beside herself, becoming consumed with the gentleness of the touch.

"Raven I..." the red head was interrupted when her door suddenly opened, revealing a pair of lilac colored eyes that were wide with shock as she walked further into the room, closing the door behind her as she approached her sibling.

Raven took that moment to push herself off of her first love. That was how she longed Starfire to touch her, filled with adoration and care. She almost felt loved by the shorter woman. The half demon shook her head. No, she couldn't become wrapped up into that chaos once again. She stood still as her former lover came closer. This wasn't what she needed right now. She needed to get gone, to run far away from those judging eyes and the sources of her heart breaks. She was about to teleport herself out of there when the ever so attitude filled dark haired Tameranian spoke out, stopping her in her tracks. She couldn't run away from them. She had nowhere to go.

"Now what the fuck did you do to her?" the lilac eyed woman demanded as she enveloped her arms around her younger sibling and comforted her. The blue haired titan placed her facade on once again.

"Let's just say I found out that you two shared yet another similar trait." a lecherous look on her face, masking the pain she felt inside. She felt the warm night air on the tips of her still damp fingers. She brought her finger to her lips and sucked them, tasting the sweetness that covered them as she looked to the owner of the said liquid. It tasted sweet, just like honey.

"I'm gonna ask you again, what the fuck did you do?" demanded the brunette as she broke away from her younger sister and stood from the bed. She faced the hunter and stood still as she glared into those ocean blue depths that were once filled with warmth.

"Nothing she wasn't asking for." the grin was replaced by a scowl. Raven's eyes narrowed in anger. Lilac eyes stared accusingly at her. Blackfire glared, looking at her former lover as if she had just violated Starfire against her will. "It isn't my fault that your sister offers herself up to every one just like you do." how dare she accuse her. The brunette was acting like such a hypocrite. It was her that showed Raven how to play this game so how dare she look at her as if she had committed some sort of heinous crime. "And you have the gall to call me a whore." she stated as she looked at Starfire.

"She'd never cheat on Robin willingly. Especially not with you. She doesn't love you." Blackfire said as she turned and faced her sister.

"Clearly you don't know how neglected and unappreciated she's been feeling. How a part of her is wondering if Robin and her will ever get their happily ever after." Raven countered dryly. "Then again, what does love have to do with lust? You should know." she reminded the brunette. Using her incredible speed, she planted herself behind her former girlfriend and brought her mouth near the shorter woman's ear. "You should have seen her... yelling in pleasure, begging for my mouth to be on hers." the half demon whispered huskily into the older Tameranian's ear. "She wanted me to fuck her... I just gave her what she wanted. You of all people should know how generous I can get." she observed the red head who only sobbed harder. "You know where to find me if you ever want another go." The red head shook with shame and her sister realized that this was the truth. She couldn't believe that the blue haired woman had seduced her younger sister and she did it knowing that she was currently having trouble in her relationship. This wasn't the Raven she knew.

"Is this who you are now? A bitter cold hearted conniving bitch?" she stepped away from her sister and approached the taller woman.

"Proud of what you two have created?" she snapped.

"You did this to yourself Raven." Starfire whispered through her tears.

"You're right." the deadly voice agreed as the sisters watched the ocean blue change to a glowing blood red. Blackfire hurried back to her sister's side. Raven didn't even try to fight it. She was too exhausted from carrying that mask of indifference, of playing the game of the seductress. "I'm becoming what I was meant to be in the first place." the half demon stated. With that, she teleported herself out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I wrote the rough draft, I had no idea that I would be changing so many things. I mean, I think I'm sticking close enough to the original plot in "Fallen From Grace" by BluestAngelDust. I guess I am just spicing it up a lot more than I originally intended. I hope you guys aren't too pissed about that.

It's official, the story has officially become darker than I planned before. Personally, I think this is my best work yet. What do you guys think so far?


	14. Left to Confess

I present you with another chapter. Do enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm no better than Raven aren't I sister?" Starfire asked as the tears subsided. "I am a whore." sniffled the young princess. "She's right. I did want it... want her." she confessed. Strong arms were encircled around her as she was pulled into a comforting hug. Her older sister proceeded to rub circles on her back and caress her red locks.

"But you love Robin." she reminded her sister with a motherly tone that neither knew she could ever possess. The younger of the two siblings remained in her sisters arms, saying nothing. "She's just toying with you. Taunting you. She knows that sometimes, lust can take over someone. They lose control and they can't help but give in. It doesn't make you a slut. It only proves that you're human, well in the sense, and you're entitled to being corrupted just like everyone else." the older of the two explained as she sighed. This was a first for her sister. As far as she had matured over the years, there were still areas where the red head's innocence were apparent. Starfire didn't know what complete lust felt like while as Raven had become practically energized by it.

"What do I do now? What do I tell Robin?" she asked her older sister who continued to stroke her hair.

Blackfire looked deep into the emerald eyes that she once loathed. She wiped away her sister's tears and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Starfire's ear. The dark haired woman took her sister's hand into her own.

"The truth." she sounded like a hypocrite for advising her sister of doing something she could not do herself. "You guys have been having problems lately so he'll understand. If he really loves you then he'll try to understand your pain." she advised her younger sister as she squeezed her hand, reassuring her that everything would be alright in the end and that she would be there for her no matter what.

The two sisters embraced each other once again, briefly until they disentangled their arms from each other's whilst Starfire kept her head on her sister's shoulder. They looked into each other's eyes and a small smile crept upon their lips. Who would have ever thought that the two princesses of Tameran would achieve this sort of sisterhood? They remained like that as Blackfire voiced the question that was running through both their minds. "What the hell happened to the Raven we knew?" she asked.

The eldest Tamernian sat down, analyzing her once gentle and compassionate former lover. Had she really been destroyed or was she merely hiding away underneath all that contempt? Or perhaps her worst fears had been realized and the demon was slowly taking over Raven. She shook her head.

No matter what was going on, there was no way for them to solve the problem. The half demon was unwilling to accept any help they had to offer and she wasn't sure there was anything anyone could do for the blue haired titan now. A lingering hope lay in her heart that her former lover was not too far into the darkness that she surrounded herself in.

The half demon ended up in the hallway, just outside of her latest conquests room. As she made her way through the corridor, her chest grew heavier with each step. She growled. She shouldn't be affected but she was. She knew that what they had shared would haunt her nightmares for a good while. It wasn't supposed to. Her human side's intention was to prove to the damned red head that she was desirable, powerful, in control, and over her.

Damn her human heart for still loving the red head. For this reason her victory left her feeling hollow. A bitter grin found its way to her lips. Another hollow victory for her. It seemed that it wasn't her that had gained the upper hand. Instead it felt as though the sisters had beaten her once again

She shook her head. How stupid was her human half to think that she could do it. That she could simply fuck Starfire without her emotions getting in the way. What an idiot indeed, attempting to fool the red head and herself that she didn't care, that she was simply fucking the beauty, that this was all just about power, about her teaching the self righteous red head a lesson, and not about her anger, her hatred, and her burning desire.

It wasn't unusual to want someone you hated and the demon knew that. What bothered her was that her human half's demonstration had back fired. In the end, the princess had won. The tryst that was supposed to show her talents, cruelness, and coldness had become the tryst that showed how much she still hurt.

A tryst that no doubt revealed to Starfire exactly how much she had affected her still. Damn her human half for being so weak.

What happened wasn't planned but she couldn't help herself. The red head practically begged for a lesson, just like her boyfriend did. Granted she had to admit that the lesson she gave Starfire was more pleasurable than the one she gave Robin. She frowned. Pleasurable but for whom? For her or Starfire?

It was supposed to be a combination of pleasure to be followed by excruciating emotional torture for the red head but it seemed that she was also suffering the dark side effects she desired the second princess of Tameran to feel.

Suddenly, she realized that she could still taste the honey and cinnamon. She could also smell her essence for it covered her hand. She scowled. The half demon was determined to eradicate the flavor of the red head from her tongue as well as the aroma of the greed eyed beauty from her nostrils.

The flavor of honey lingered in her tastebud. She needed to get the red head's taste out of her mouth. Raven headed into the kitchen, eager to find something to rid her of that horrid flavor. She raided the fridge and pulled out a bottle of coke along and grabbed a few chocolate bars from the kitchen counter.

The half demon unwrapped the candy and bit into the milk chocolate, letting the brown bar melt into her mouth as she thought about her human half's transgressions against their demonic heritage.

It wasn't like they had to go around and kill every human they saw. She didn't want to hate the breed or anything like that. She just did not want to concern herself with them.

A powerful demon like herself should not waste her time on such lowly creatures that would not even last a second in battle with her. Humans were insects to her, so beneath her that she did not need to even bother trying to waste her time on them. What truly bothered her the most was that her lighter side's emotions were too overwhelming. They made her feel things she never wanted to. Feel things she knew a demon like her should not. At least not about two pathetic beings.

She cursed her confines and the fact that she shared the same mind and soul with her human half. Her thoughts, her emotions intertwined with the demons every time she came to surface. She was forced to feel these horrid emotions much to her dismay. The contempt she could handle, but everything else overwhelmed and confused her. She wouldn't have minded if they were worthy, but her human half's prospects really weren't up to her standards.

The sleeping around did not bother her though. The choices did but not the act itself. She was pleased every time she saw a girl writhe in pleasure before her. She enjoyed seeing the lust in their eyes. It made her feel like the God she knew she could be. Of course they could never truly pleasure her. In fact, Raven was lucky to get more than one orgasm from her conquests.

With Blackfire it was slightly different. She believed that this was because the girl wasn't a human and during their relationship, the dark haired woman matched almost matched her stamina. Of course that was before she came into her power. She surmised that if she ever had intercourse with her former lover again, the results would have been similar as to the ones she had now. After all, though the woman was not human, she would never even come close to matching her.

The half demon swallowed her candy and threw away her wrappers. With the bottle of soda in her hand, she transported herself to the roof. She took a swig of the soda and walked toward the edge where a certain blonde sat, her hair flowing with the breeze while she was looking toward the sky.

The moon was full and bright. Raven was instantly relaxed by the sight. The feel of the cold night air against her skin was calming.

It was though the night was comforting her, like a mother would comfort her child. It made sense. She was a child of the night after all and belonged where the darkness conquered the light. The demon grinned.

The sound of the ocean sliding against the sandy shore, the way the moonlight reflected off of the water, it soothed her. She stood, beneath the invisible stars, staring up into the cloudless sky. This was her favorite time. This was where she belonged, in the shadows of the night.

"Beautiful isn't it?" the blonde asked without turning away from the view.

She had felt the presence of her caretaker, a warm tingle down her spine that she got whenever she touched the other woman, and wasn't really sure if her senses were correct. To her shock, they were.

"Seems like your health isn't the only thing that's improved." mused the half demon as she continued to walk over the balcony. She was a bit surprised that she was discovered. It had been a while since someone had sensed her sneaking up on them though it wasn't her intention to scare or shock the girl. "I'm beginning to think you can't be human." the half demon stated as she stood beside the other female.

"Why's that?" Terra asked.

"Strength, agility, and senses that almost..." she stressed that word. Her voice was thick with arrogance and pride. "Match my own."

"Almost? Come on Raven, we both know you hold back." the blonde pointed out.

"That I do... but we also know that you're improving every day." countered the blue haired demon. "Which means you'll catch up to me, eventually." and Terra couldn't dispute this rationale.

"I hope you had fun... you were gone for a while." the blonde said, wanting to continue conversing with her former roommate. There was no malice in her voice. She held no agenda with her statement. She didn't wish to intrude and question her caretaker of her whereabouts. She merely wanted to state her observation and her nurse knew that.

"Wonderful... this night air." Raven stated, sounding a bit evasive, disregarding the statement for she needed to forget. "I can understand why you would come here. Beats being cooped up in the room doesn't it?" she sat next to her patient. The half demon knew all about what it felt like to be entrapped. Sensing that there was something amiss about her counterpart, the blonde turned and faced the woman beside her.

"Oh... it's you again." stated the blonde with a warm smile on her lips. She turned and saw those blood red eyes that everyone feared. Everyone but her. The half demon noted that there was no change in the younger girl's emotions. Not a hint of fear emanated from Terra. "I didn't think I'd get to see you again. Not for a while anyway." the teen told her temporary roommate.

"I tend to come out once in a blue moon." grinned the half demon, flashing her fangs at Terra.

"How exactly does that work? I mean is there like a time table or something?" the intrigued girl asked. As her eyes peered deep into those glowing pools of anger.

"No... let's just say I appear whenever I can." the ever so mysterious demon replied.

"Oh. I remember seeing you whenever she's angry." recalled the blonde. "Does that mean you're angry right now?" the demon held a pensive look on her face.

"Well... see an angry Raven means a less tight guard around my cage. It's quite easier to escape the bars when she is preoccupied. Besides, the first time you ever saw me, the real me, was after you woke up." the half demon stated. "The other time you're referring to was just my human half tapping into her rage." she reminded the blonde of the battle they fought back when the girl had sided with Slade.

Normally, she would not entertain questions from lesser beings but Terra was not a lesser being so she deserved answers. Also, she knew she needed to converse in order to forget about the putrid events of the afternoon that lasted until evening.

"Cage?" the half breed responded by tapping her temple with her index finger. "Oh. Why does she keep you locked up?" as she observed the demon, she thought there was really only one thing that differed from her human half and her demonic half: the air of overwhelming and contagious confidence. It wasn't that her human half didn't have this, it's just her demon side just seemed so sure of herself.

She displayed a regal attitude. She knew she was above anything petty, while her human half demonstrated much more restraint. Her human side seemed a bit unsure, almost reluctant when she did certain things, when she spoke about certain matters. That was the only difference that Terra could see so far.

"Because, like everyone else, my human side fears me." the half demon stated with a monotonic uncaring tone.

"Why is that?" question the teen. Raven faced the horizon. Terra was different herself so she didn't understand why the were afraid of her demonic side. The older woman sighed. There was an array of responses she could have given but before she could do so, she was interrupted. "You're still the same Raven."

Raven contemplated the statement. Was she really the same as her human side? True they shared the same body, thoughts, felt the same emotions, and had similar habits but did that really mean they were the same? They felt pain and torment, agony and misery , rage and odium, together but she had always thought that these things were not really her own feelings but that of her human side. Things she was forced to feel because they shared the same heart and mind. Confusion settled in her thoughts as she listened to the waves crash against the beach.

"I don't think so." disagreed the blue haired titan.

"Well, I suppose there's really just one difference," the blonde paused. "It seems like you're stronger." she stated. "But I don't think it's really like that. I think it's more that you know you can control your powers so you're not afraid to use them."

The demon observed the blonde. She, like her human half, never really paid attention to Terra before. It wasn't exactly because her human half was preoccupied with trailing after Starfire. Truth be told, she wouldn't have bothered getting to know the blonde either, much less become involved in a conversation with her.

She, like her human half, believed that the blonde fit the stereotype of the outgoing tomboy. She didn't think there was anymore to her, aside from the obvious need to be noticed. It was the reason why she told them of her adventures when they had all first met so Raven thought there was nothing more to this girl. It was a surprise that a great reader of auras, a great observer like her, had turned out wrong.

"It's the lack of restraint that scares people." the demon replied. She watched as the blonde took the plastic bottle beside them and took a drink from it.

"Yeah but why should you restrain yourself if you know you're in control?" the teen asked. The question was of course, rhetorical so it wasn't answered. "Besides, I'm not afraid." declared the blonde after she had swallowed.

"That makes you the only one." smirked the ocean blue eyed woman. "It's funny isn't it? How emotions seem to run every corner of a human's actions and life. Different makes you afraid, fear makes you flee from your problems, innocence makes you vulnerable, and love makes you pathetic." mused the demon. It's true that she lived with a bunch of misfits herself, but there are always those who are more different that everyone else. Surprisingly, the rarest amongst the strange were also shunned. "Demons, for the most part, are apathetic but because of that, they are often depicted as cruel and cold. Well some of them really are the most despicable creatures ever to walk on any dimension, but that really isn't the case for all of them... it's just that the world where I am from is from isn't like this one. In a terror filled world, there is no room for emotions such as kindness and love. There is only room for bravery and the need to survive." the monotonic tone in her voice was evident.

"So there is no such thing as good or evil in the demon dimensions?" asked the recuperating titan.

"Good and evil depends on a person's point of view." retorted the older woman.

"So you think there's no such thing as good and evil?" inquired Terra.

"I think there's only action and reason. You think that a person robbing a bank is evil right?" a nod. " What if I told you that the person had a six year old daughter, dying of leukemia and the thief needed the money because no bank wanted to loan him money for his daughter's care. Would you still think what he did was evil?"

"He didn't have to rob the bank and also that isn't the reason why people rob banks. Some are just greedy people." replied the smaller girl.

"One must do whatever they can in order to survive. If you were the one in that situation, you would think your actions are justified. That what you're doing can be justified. Then again, you would know all about what I'm talking about." the half demon remembered what happened so many years ago. The time when Terra had gone to work for Slade in order to gain control of her powers. Yet another time when she demonstrated that she was unlike any other human the ocean blue eyes woman had ever met. Though she did not remind her patient of this incident because she wished to provoke her or anything.

She was merely proving her point. The blonde had to have had a reason for joining their former adversary. In Raven's mind, the most likely reason was because their team leader's former archenemy had promised to help control her powers.

"More than you know." muttered the blonde. She turned away from those glowing red depths. She knew that Raven had not intended to offend her but it still did not lessen the heavy guilt that weighed on her shoulders. Refusing to let her mind wander to her past transgressions, she pushed her thoughts back. She focused her eyes on the horizon, willing herself to admire the beauty and not think about anything else.

"What are you doing up anyway? A growing girl like you needs her sleep." Raven changed the subject. She had sensed that their conversation was growing to be too dark for both their tastes.

"I was asleep for six years... " reminded the young teen.

"Point taken." the half demon snickered. "In any case, you should head back." Terra gave a small nod.

"Are you coming with?" the teen asked and also received a nod. They rose from their seats and walked toward the door. They headed down the stairs and continued to the hallway. "You know... I've never been really able to talk like this with you." the blonde whispered as she held onto the railings besides her. Before she was always so worried that Raven would see her flaws so she tried her best to impress the other woman but now, she doubted she could ever impress her now, not after witnessing her succumb to her most selfish desires. No, Raven would never be impressed by her, not after what she had done. She led the way with the half demon following her lead. "So which Raven will I get the pleasure of seeing tomorrow?" she asked, turning her head back slightly in order to see those red eyes whose luminescence outmatched the lights around her. Truth be told, Terra didn't know if those pools were that bright or if she was just that captivated by them.

"I don't know." the demon replied. She enjoyed this freedom, the chance to roam around and see things with her eyes instead of her human half's. It was a pity that she didn't know how long her human half was going to seclude herself from the world. She could only hope that these little episodes of pain and agony would be over for if they were to keep on reoccurring, she would definitely change her mind and kill those two unworthy heartbreakers. The half breed would not let them torment her like so. Her pride was very important to her for she was a demon after all.

Then again, if the tiffs did not occur again, how sure was she that she could escape the confines of her cage once again? She pushed her thoughts back, a matter which both her and her other half were experts with. She scowled upon realizing that she was acting just like her human half. A growl brought her back from her musings. With a raised eyebrow and an amused grin on her face, she looked at the source.

"I guess I'm hungry." the teen rubbed her stomach to prove a point. Without a word, Raven took the lead and they headed for the living room. "You know, I like this... talking with you I mean." the younger girl beamed. She flashed her a smile and the demon could not help but grin in return. The shorter female's smile proved to be contagious.

"It's the first conversation I've had." the demon replied honestly.

"What do you mean?" the teen asked incredulously. "We talk all the time."

"You talk to the human." reminded the taller woman as she led her to the kitchen.

"That's a shame then..." Terra whispered. Her voice was void of pity. She knew that this was something that Raven did not want or need. What the older woman truly needed was a friend who would understand her. The former traitor hoped that she would be given the chance to help the half demon out for she knew what it felt like to be alone and unwanted. It was something she wished she would never feel again. The pair walked toward the kitchen found the other Titan's, minus the sisters and Robin, sitting and watching their big screen television in the living room.

"Hey guys." Beast Boy greeted as he approached the two. "We're watching a movie... wanna..." he paused once he saw those glowing red eyes. "Terra get beside me!" the green man instructed his friend. The rest of the titans looked back and saw the cause of the ruckus.

Raven sighed. She really didn't need this right now. Instead, she teleported herself out of sight. Terra watched the spot where her caretaker was. The blonde shook her head and looked disappointedly at her roommates.

"You don't understand Terra." Bumblebee reasoned.

Terra said nothing in reply. It was they who failed to understand. Grabbing some food and drinks from the kitchen, she rushed back to the room she shared with the half demon, leaving the others alone, scared out of their minds. She headed inside and looked at the figure in the shadows whose position was revealed because of her glowing eyes. The younger girl said nothing and just waltzed into the room they shared.

The teen placed the food and drinks on the foot of the bed, not saying a word to the occupant, and walked over to the movie player. She placed a disc inside and took her spot next to the demon. Red eyes gazed at the shorter girl. Terra said nothing and kept her eyes on the movie. It wasn't like she didn't want to talk about what had happened. She just knew that Raven wouldn't want to, at least not at the moment, so she opted to just watch a movie with her nurse instead. The younger girl offered some chips to her nurse who just gazed at her.

"You know, they don't know what they're missing out on." the blonde whispered in the middle of the movie that both had never seen before. The taller woman sat there, knowing that her younger counterpart was not talking about the movie.

"It must be your innocence that clouds your judgement." Raven stated as she took the corn chip and placed it in her mouth.

"You forget who you're talking to. I am one of those that didn't have the luxury to be innocent." she replied back, a coat of bitterness in her tone which earned her a raised brow from the demon who did not say anything. The demon merely regarded her comment as a reminder of her past betrayal. Terra decided to lighten the mood. "Besides, just because I'm not afraid of you doesn't mean I'm innocent. It could just be that I am not judgmental or perhaps I just feel that comfortable around you." the wise teen countered as her light blue eyes continued to peer at the screen.

"You can't possibly be human." muttered as she chewed.

Terra smiled, taking this remark as a compliment. She enjoyed the quips she shared with Raven immensely. A comfortable silence wrapped around them as they sat back, watching the movie that played before them. The blonde smiled.

She had always felt so at ease around the ocean blue eyed woman and was glad that the older woman seemed to feel the same. Perhaps there was hope that they could be friends and grow to have a better relationship that their previous one. This time around, there would be no malice and anger coming from the petite teen. She could only hope that her counterpart would reciprocate.

A knock on the door disturbed the tranquility of the two. The blonde reluctantly got off the bed and opened the sliding door. She was met by a big metal man.

"What is it?" Terra asked.

"Is she in there?" Cyborg whispered as he tried to peer inside the dark room. Raven had her eyes closed to prevent them from glowing. The younger girl did not respond. She merely pulled her the half robot away from the room and closed the door. She did not want her caretaker to be within earshot of their conversation so they headed into living room where the others, including Blackfire, waited with fear evident in their eyes.

"What does it matter if she's in there?" the blonde bit back.

"Like I said before, you don't understand." Bumblebee restated after she heard the annoyance and anger that resonated in the young teen's voice.

"Raven isn't Raven when she gets like that." Beast Boy told his friend.

"Just leave her alone okay? She hasn't done anything to anybody. Look at me, I'm still alive, no broken bones, cuts, or bruises." Terra reasoned with her house mates.

"We leave her alone and she's gonna hurt us again." Jinx joined in.

"Terra, you saw what she did to Robin." Kitty interjected.

"Little girl... you've been gone for a while. So take the advice from someone who knows the situation." the lilac eyed woman stepped closer to the petite teen. She had just put her sister to sleep and was in desperate need to be in the arms of her lover so she had joined the team in the living room where she was informed of Raven's condition. "You don't know what's going on so I suggest you shut your trap and just let those of us who haven't been trapped in stone and have been up and about for the past few years handle things." Blackfire advised the youngest blonde in the room. She didn't mean to be so rude but it was apparent that matters that involved Raven would only bring hostility from her.

"What makes you think you can even handle things?" Terra asked as she looked around the room. "There's no one in this room who can beat her in a fight so why even try to provoke her? Even if you banded against her, she can grind your little bones into dust within the blink of an eye." she reminded her supposedly more mature teammates. "You are all just giving her a reason to come out here and beat you all to bloody pulps." she kept her resolved even though the older sister of Starfire looked like she was about to hit her if she didn't back down. "Not knowing doesn't make a difference because even if I did know what the hell was going on, I wouldn't be standing here, acting all tough when really you're all just terrified." she countered as the lilac eyed woman along with the others stared at her. "Maybe it's better that I don't know what's really going on. It allows me to think rationally unlike others who are trying to start fights with other occupants of the tower."

"If you knew what was going on, you wouldn't be saying that." the oldest of the Tameranians stated. " Look Terra, just listen to us. You can't be left alone with her... she's not human. She's a monster." her voice was calmer, more gentle then before.

"Not being human does not make her a monster." the younger woman stated as she looked around the room. She found herself cold all of a sudden. It had been a while since she had felt this way. She knew that she didn't need to be around her anymore.

She had grown dependant enough to be able to feel the warmth that radiated from Raven as long as they were in the same place. That could only mean that the other woman had gone. The others before her retorted but she couldn't hear them as she felt that cold chill spread throughout her body. She dropped down on the ground. It felt like a thousand needles were prickling her insides, working their way out. The other's tried to get near her but she only felt colder. Her mind concentrated on the only one who could take her pain away. She closed her eyes, picturing her roommate and when she opened them, there sat Raven on the rock stump she recognized all too well.

"How did you get here?" the demon asked as she turned and faced the girl that followed. She had teleported herself to the cavern after she had heard their attempts to warn Terra to stay away from her. Glowing red eyes looked at the girl who was writhing on the floor, her eyes glowing blue as she whimpered in pain.

"Rae..." the girl whispered. Her nurse got up and collected her. As soon as those arms made contact with her body, she felt the cold vanish and warmth take over. The glow disappeared from her eyes as she leaned against her carrier. "How did I get here?" she inquired as she looked at her very familiar surroundings.

"I was hoping you had the answer." Raven replied.

"What are you doing here?" inquired the blonde.

"It's the only place I know of that drowns out the noise. I hear everything you know?" glowing eyes stared into light blue ones. The demon continued to hold her. If Terra was not an all powerful being who could stand to do battle with her, she wouldn't be doing this. "I thought you did not need me anymore. How mistaken was I." it was more of a statement than a question. Though she would never admit it aloud, she knew she needed Terra too. Where else could she find someone to get her blood pumping on the battlefield? The blonde before her was her source of entertainment and exercise. "I pity you for it."

"For what?" she panted.

"Needing me." the dark voice declared.

"You're not so bad." Terra whispered with a smile as she closed her eyes. The ordeal that she had gone through had drained her of her strength. She lay back in her caretaker's arms and let sleep overtake her. Raven teleported them back to her room.

Glowing red eyes observed the sleeping blonde in her arms. She didn't know whether it was innocence or ignorance that made the youth before her act the way she did. She could tell that the girl wanted to be her friend but she wondered why.

It wasn't out of pity, that much she was sure of. Perhaps the younger girl felt so lonely that she was willing to become the friend of a demon. Or maybe just maybe, that loneliness was the thing that connected them to each other. Raven decided that she did not need to think about things like this. They laid on the bed, as night was chased away by day.

When morning came, she did not follow her normal routine for the past few weeks. Instead, she stayed cooped up in her room and she would have remained there if a certain visitor had not come knocking on her door. She got off her bed, thinking that this person was her sister. She was surprised to find her boyfriend facing her. She immediately looked away.

"Cy said it was okay for me to go back to my room now. I thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing since you didn't come see me this morning." the bird boy said as he moved his joystick and wheeled himself into the room. He found it refreshing to escape the confines of the medical ward. It had been weeks since he last set foot in his room and he was excited to sleep on his own bed once again. "I don't really need the chair, it's just walking makes my ribs hurt and I can't really put weight on my ankle." the boy wonder stated. He faced his lover who had her back turned to him. "Star?" he called to her but she did not say anything in return. Starfire thought she would have at least a week to confront her boyfriend. She knew she could not deceive him, keep the truth from him. She could not pretend that everything was alright.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered as tears flooded from her eyes.

"Star you missed one visit.. . it's no big deal." he wheeled himself closer to the second princess of Tameran.

"No... you don't understand." Starfire turned and faced her boyfriend, tears streaming from her eyes.

"What happened?" he asked his girlfriend, a concerned tone in his gruff voice. The red head felt her knees give in and she fell to the ground, sobbing as she did so. "Star... tell me what happened." he wanted to know what was causing his girlfriend's breakdown. The boy wonder rose from his chair and kneeled before his girlfriend. He ignored the stabbing pain he felt on his ribs and ankle as he took her hand into his.

"I... couldn't say no. I was too weak." she admitted as she looked into those familiar brown eyes. The boy wonder had no mask on his face, letting her see his features and emotions clearly. "I'm sorry." she apologized. It was as though she hoped that if she apologized enough, she would actually feel this way. She knew this was an impossible dream.

"Oh." he knew what she was trying to say. He didn't expect this at all, even if they had been having some problems with their relationship. Starfire knew right from wrong but then again she was vulnerable to being swept off her feet by someone else. He had neglected her, been so caught up with trying to restore his glory that he left her feeling unappreciated and useless. The realization that he had practically given her to someone else settled in his mind.

"I know we've been having problems but that's no excuse." whispered the crying woman. "I... I'm sorry." the red head repeated over and over. Hoping that if she said it enough, her heart would hurt from the guilt of her betrayal more than it did now because frankly, she found that she did not feel as strongly as she knew she should for her betrayal of their love.

Robin stared at her wide eyed, trying to process the information he was just given. Starfire, the pure and virtuous girl he had been going out with, the one he planned to marry one day, cheated on him.

"Do you really mean that Star?" he asked. "I know I haven't really put my all in our relationship but I'm willing to start all over." he knew that what happened was his fault. His neglect drove her into the arms of another. "I love you Star." he knew he couldn't stand to lose her now. Not after all that they had been through. He knew it would be an idiotic move to let her go because he was also at fault. "Let's forget about the past and just focus on our future." for the first time, the boy wonder put his pride aside and put the concerns of his beloved before his. Robin wrapped an arm around his girlfriend as he combed his fingers through her hair. Starfire was rigid in his arms, trying to process her own thoughts about the ordeal she had just gone through until her boyfriend's voice disrupted her musings. "One question." he whispered as he stroked her red locks.

"What is it?" Starfire asked as she broke away from his touch.

"Who? Do I know him?" the bird man inquired. Starfire sighed. Her boyfriend had the right to know who she had relations with.

"Her..." she corrected. "You do know her... I'm sorry." she repeated her mantra for the day. He couldn't believe that his girlfriend had relations with another woman. He could only hope that the woman was not the same someone who had beaten him to a bloody pulp. "It was Raven." she answered.

Upon hearing the name, he felt his chest swell up with rage. But he was not angry at his lover. He couldn't afford to have any emotions that could further damage their fragile relationship. He did not want to chase his girlfriend away so instead, he focused his anger on his lover's seductress. The very same culprit responsible for hospitalization in the first place.

The usually masked titan pulled his girlfriend close to him, holding her tight in his arms, continuing to ignore the pain caused by his injured ribs.

He was determined to keep his princess with him forever now more than ever. He knew he needed to keep her away from the half demon. She was the only woman he had loved and he would be damned if he let Raven put her hands on his red head once again.

The boy wonder sat there, whispering comforting words to his girlfriend, promising that things would improve between them, while he vowed to himself that he would not lose his beloved to the demon. He just had to make sure that the fling would remain a fling and not grow into something deeper. He would rather die then see his Starfire with Raven. No, this was the one battle he could not afford to lose.

This was the battle he knew he could win against the all powerful Raven, which coincidentally was the one battle he thought truly mattered to the half demon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Is it just me or is this story filled with so much darkness? If you feel that way, then I have to apologize but I can't really help it. My thoughts and emotions affect my writing. Really bitter and spiteful isn't it?

Tell me what you guys think so far. Feel free click the 'Review' button.


	15. Left to Solitariness

Hey guys just wanted to let you know there's a couple of replies to some reviews and some messages at the bottom. I'd appreciate it greatly if you read them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she woke up, she found that she was in the arms of a woman who had a larger build than her. The petite girl brought her head up from the older titan's shoulder and saw a pair of ocean blue eyes staring back at her. She wasn't disappointed or anything of the sort, after all, Raven was Raven.

"Hey there." the petite teen greeted as she stretched in her caretaker's arms. "Did you get any sleep?" she asked, a hint of concern in her voice. She received a shake of the head. "Oh... well I don't think you really need it anyway." she yawned and stretched.

"How do you feel?" the half human asked as she remembered the incident from the previous night.

"Much better. I really thought that I was over the warmth stage." the tiny blonde stated as she scratched her head with an embarrassed smile on her face. Her bright blue eyes beamed with shame. As she lay in her nurse's arms, she looked more like the Terra that Raven remembered.

"Perhaps you're well enough that you can use your senses to draw out the warmth without direct contact. I suppose I just have to be close enough for you." deducted the half demon. The blonde nodded in agreement.

"What about you?" Terra inquired, voicing her concern and unsureness.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, though she knew what the blonde meant.

"You know..." Terra paused, choosing her words carefully, " have you... cleared your head?" she received a raised brow. She couldn't tell whether the older woman thought she was being too intrusive. "Lighten up, I'm not gonna ask you about what happened you know?" she whispered to Raven. "I just... I just want to make sure you're okay." she muttered, her voice dripping with pure honesty. A tone that the usually quiet titan had not heard in a while. The brow reclined its arch and she obtained a small nod from the ocean blue eyed titan.

"You had fun last night?" the older woman stretched a bit herself.

"Yeah... you're pretty fun to hang out with Raven." the teen replied, a smile on her face. Raven thought that she was referring to her other half. The half demon grinned and shook her head. She really could not comprehend why Terra was so unafraid. She agreed with her darker self. The blonde could not possibly be human.

"You're really something." she chuckled. The comment was more true now than ever as she remembered how the girl had followed her to the cavern. She remembered those glowing eyes, the unshed tears. Terra had somehow teleported herself there and neither of the pair knew she was capable of such a thing. They knew she was able to dissipate into the ground and hide there for a while or even travel in the underground but it would take her a good while to reach the cavern. No, what she did was different from her usual tricks. It displayed an amount of power that they didn't know she could ever possess. The intellectual part of the older woman was highly curious and she found herself wanting to discover the blonde's true power. "Are you up for a little training after breakfast?" she asked.

"I..." Terra thought back to the night before and how she miraculously ended up in the cavern, the place that held her stony prison for years. She couldn't remember how she did that and was unsure if she wanted to know or not. It was difficult enough learning how to control her powers the first time around and now, she was more powerful than before. Who knew how much damage she could cause with her newfound abilities. "I'm up for a little sparring." she emphasized that word, wanting to make sure that she was in no mood to train anything else but her physical endurance and strength. The blonde could see that antsy look in Raven's eyes and imagined that hers mirrored that look. She loved fighting with the older woman. It was as though they were in their own little world. A world she very much wanted to remain in. It was where she felt safest. That was a lie. She could go anywhere in the world and feel safe, so long as her caretaker was there beside her. "After breakfast." she added, rubbing her empty stomach. She got off of her nurse and headed into the hallway. The half demon trailed closely behind her.

The pair entered the room and, to no surprise, were met by pairs of extremely observant and cautious eyes that relaxed a bit when they saw that Raven's eyes were devoid of that bloody glow. Still, they remained on alert, knowing that the demon could appear at any moment. The two walked toward the table.

"Hey..." Terra was the first to diffuse the tension in the room as she sat down.

"Hey Terra... Raven." Kitty reciprocated the attempt and so did the others, greeting Terra warmly whilst they failed to so the same for the brooding titan.

"Feeling better?" Bumblebee asked with concern as she looked at the petite teen. They all remembered the previous night and how she just collapsed on the ground, shivering from a chilling feeling that only she could feel. A small nod was given to her in response.

"Hey kid.. Surprised to see you're still alive." Jinx muttered whilst she glared at Raven. The look of disgust she held on her features let the spiteful half demon know that the eldest princess of Tameran had informed the pink haired titan of her misdeeds from the previous night. She received no response from the half demon.

"Why wouldn't I be?" the teen questioned with a wary look that could match Raven's. She dared the pink haired woman to answer. The former villainess decided against it for those light blue eyes told her that whatever her response was, the petite girl would surely have a comeback. She and the others really didn't understand why the blonde was so protective of her caretaker. Perhaps she felt that because Raven was nursing her back to perfect health. Of course. That made perfect sense after all. Little did anyone know, there was a deeper reason.

The half demon remained silent, her eyes observing the group. She didn't need to read their auras in order to sense their discomfort. It was written clear as rain on their faces.

"She means that you weren't well last night." Kitty interjected, wanting to diffuse the tension that seemed to surround the room. Terra said nothing more, deciding that it was too early to argue. Besides, she knew perfectly well that Jinx would not be able to match wits with her. Instead, the young teen merely grabbed a plate for herself and her nurse.

As they were about to finish their meal, Blackfire came into the room, pausing slightly when her eyes fell upon her former lover. She kept her lilac orbs on Raven, orbs that carried disgust and bordered hatred. Lilac met ocean blue as she took her place by her current love. She broke said eye contact, looking into the pinks depths she now adored more than ever. Raven turned away unnoticeably. She had become so good at this.

"Hey B," greeted Bumblebee.

"Where's Starfire?" Beast Boy asked as he stuffed his face with tofu. Jinx and the second princess of Tameran froze at the mention of the red heads name. Ocean blue watched their reactions, careful not to let her emotions betray her for she knew pink and lilac were glaring at her.

"She's with Robin." the dark haired Tameranian replied. She kept her sights on her former lover, watching, waiting to see if this delivered a blow. Raven kept her composure as she drank her tea, looking extremely bored. Blackfire was unsure whether or not this was a pretense or not.

The taller woman was harder to read now more than ever. It seemed as though the blue haired titan had achieved her goal; to be void of emotions.

Emotions like love, guilt, sorrow, and regret were things she wanted to be rid of now more than ever. The select emotions she could feel were rage, pride, and lust. Things that fueled her being, emotions that she could act upon with no regrets. These were the emotions that she and her demonic half had no problem dealing with.

The blue haired titan was so close she could taste it. Raven turned toward her patient. The need to train seemed to be overwhelming at the moment.

"Finished?" she asked and received a nod. "Up for a little training?"

"Jeez Raven..." the teen blonde burped. "Don't you know you're not supposed to exercise after you've just eaten?" she playfully chided her antsy caretaker

"That rule applies to weak mortals... not like ourselves." Raven countered she stood up, her voice thick with a familiar arrogance, the arrogance of her demonic half. Not bothering to hear Terra's response or lack thereof, she walked away as her patient trailed right behind her. Others watched as the pair walked away further into the dimly hit hallway. The sounds of their footsteps receded, letting everyone know that the two had gone.

Everyone let out a deep breath, the one they'd been holding in ever since they saw their blue haired teammate walk into the dinning room.

"That settle's all my doubts... Terra's a natural blonde." Jinx muttered. She thought that the teen had to be incredibly stupid to want to be friends with the dangerous half demon. The darkness within the blue haired half human was frightening. She had never seen such bloodlust before. There was nothing else behind that desire to kill and she was sure of it.

"She's a tad bit naive is all." Blackfire excused the teen's behavior as she placed her hand atop her girlfriend's. She really had nothing against her and neither did her girlfriend. It was the fact that she was always defending her caretaker that got to them. "If she really knew about the things that Raven does... what her demonic half is capable of..." the dark haired woman paused, not wanting to think about the events of the previous night. She wanted to forget that her first love could ever do something like that to her vulnerable sister.

The dark haired Tamernian refused to think about how far down the rabbit hole her former lover was. Perhaps it was guilt that made her feel this way. Though she would not admit it aloud, she knew she had a hand in pushing the half demon down to the dark abyss of bitterness. Probably more than her sister did, she was unsure.

"Is she just innocent? Or are we just that afraid?" questioned Bumble Bee. Cyborg looked at his girlfriend.

"You've seen what she can do. In just a snap of her finger, she can kill us all." the pink haired former villainess reminded her teammates. "That's just with her strength. Who know's what she can do to us with her powers. Probably rip us to pieces with the blink of her eye..."

"This isn't really good table conversation guys." Kitty reminded her friends.

As much as she wanted to defend her blue haired teammate and say that they were wrong about Terra's naivete, the fear that churned her stomach prevented her from doing so. They had all seen what provoking Raven could do, how impulsive and destructive her demon was. They were sure glad they hadn't been on the end of that stick before.

Raven could not help but think about the events of the previous night as she stepped into the training grounds. A part of her could not believe what had transpired between Starfire and herself. Visions of the night before flashed through her mind, chasing all her doubts away.

She tried to drown them out, the image of the red head's body, the way the second princess of Tameran writhed before her seductress, the look on her face when she reached an orgasm were things she wanted to forget.

Of course there wasn't only the issue of her first heartbreaker. The image of lilac orbs that carried such profound disdain also invaded her mind. That look affected her so much, much more than she would ever care to admit to herself. It wasn't her intention to avenge her breaking heart. She had only done it because she wanted a reason for them to stop pestering her. She really hadn't planned on ever taking revenge.

So when the opportunity came, her bitter heart took it, thinking she would get them off her back. That this would ease her suffering. Now she had succeeded yet she felt hollow inside.

The pain she caused them wasn't enough and she was sure she could not take anymore if she continued this little game. This game was taking its toll on her. Doing more damage than good. It really didn't help lift the burden in her heart, in fact, she felt it weighing more and more with every passing second.

A bitter grin took over her lips. Everyone had a turn, fucking her up. Her mother did when she shunned her and everyone knew that her father did more than his fair share to mess her up. Then the Tameranian sisters took their place in line, damaging her beyond repair.

It seemed only natural that she fuck herself over didn't it? Now it was her turn to cause destroy herself, maybe this time she would succeed where the others failed.

The teen blonde stood beside her nurse, observing the taller woman before who proved to be deep in thought. She could tell from the grim look in those ocean blue eyes that the older woman wasn't thinking about pink unicorns and rainbows. She cleared her throat slightly, hoping to catch the other titan's attention and did so.

"You okay?" light blue eyes overflowed with concern.

"Let's just get started." Raven stated as she walked away from the girl and took a fighting stance.

"You sure?" she asked. "Is this about last night? We can talk about it you know?" she offered rather nervously and received a virulent smirk and a shake of the head.

"There's nothing to talk about..." she paused. "Even if there was, what makes you think I'd wanna talk to you?" the ocean blue eyed woman scoffed. "We came to train so let's just do that." Raven reminded her. The harsh tone in her voice made Terra visibly cringe. The smaller girl took her stance and watched as her nurse flew towards her.

The petite teen chided herself. It was her fault. She knew the taller woman valued her privacy and here she was, invading the thing that Raven desired the most. She had intruded on her life, room and now she was trying to intrude on her thoughts. She felt she deserved the harshness that the blue haired titan displayed. A fist came toward her and the teen stepped back, avoiding it at the last second.

A glimmer in those ocean blue eyes caused her to smile inside. Perhaps the half demon did not want to talk but sparring seemed to have a calming effect on her.

Light blue eyes observed ocean blue ones. The angry cloud that surrounded the half demon's depths vanished with each passing moment. As they sparred, the taller woman could feel her heart beat faster. The adrenaline rushed through their bodies. She hadn't felt anything quite like this. They were trapped in this dance for hours until Terra surrendered. She felt herself getting hungry again and was in desperate need of refreshments.

"How about I go get us something to drink?" the blonde offered as they both panted. She obtained a nod from her caretaker. "Should I just bring it up to the room?" the teen asked and received another nod. She exited the arena and headed for the kitchen, leaving the blue haired half demon by herself. Raven sat up from the ground and grabbed herself a towel before she too, walked out of the enormous stadium.

She let the towel sit on her shoulders as she walked up the stairs and headed for her domicile. She wiped the trail of sweat from her cheek with a satisfied smirk. Terra was the only one who could make her feel the aftermath of training. It felt great, not having to restrain herself so much. A voice interrupted her musings.

"You having fun training?" the ever so arrogant voice asked, though he really didn't care if she answered which was just as well seeing as Raven didn't even want to talk to him. She continued to walk, not bothering to acknowledge the team leader's existence but Robin would have none of that. He pointed his joystick toward his teammate and his wheelchair followed. "I'm talking to you." she continued to ignore him as she grabbed a towel and wiped away the sweat on her brow. "Stop!" his order fell on deaf ears. "You think you're the fucking shit now don't you Raven?!" he yelled at her. Raven said nothing in reply as he kept on following her. "No matter what you do, you'll always be a fucking reject. Second best to everyone else!" he bellowed furiously. "Second best to Blackfire... second rate to Starfire." she paused, turning slightly. She would willingly take the bait and turn the tables around this time. Her eyes were blank yet she held a dangerous grin.

"I don't seem to recall ever hearing Starfire scream for more whenever you two fuck. I don't hear her scream your name, ask you to fuck her harder and faster." she countered as she approached the man in the wheelchair. "She did that for me you know? She begged me to fuck her hard, suck her clit... she came so many times on my hands and in my mouth. She tastes so sweet... just like honey." she whispered.

"So is that why you put me in the hospital Raven? So you could have your shot with Starfire?!" he accused, his chest heaving in rage.

"She would have wanted me to fuck her like your sorry dick can't right in front of your face." she was certain of this too.

A fist collided with her face and she didn't even feel a sting. She had seen it coming and did nothing to avoid it. She wanted it to hurt and was disappointed when it didn't. This was their supposedly infallible and fearsome leader's fury? The display of strength, or lack there of, wanted to make her laugh. He was truly pathetic.

"Fuck you!" Robin screamed out of frustration as he clutched at his sides. It seemed that his body had just reminded him of his injury in a rather painful manner. The half human stood still. He couldn't hurt her now.

"I'd rather fuck Starfire." Raven stated with an empty look in her eyes.

"Robin... don't..." the red head said as she entered the scene. She rushed toward her boyfriend and pulled his wheelchair away from her one night stand and former friend.

"Speak of the devil... you should keep your boy on a shorter leash. Seeing as he doesn't seem to get the fact that I could kill him in less than a second." she stated monotonously. Emerald eyes refused to share eye contact, much less look at her. Raven would not have it any other way for now the red heads pathetic attempts of reconciliation were surely over and she would not have to bother with her, with any of them.

"You had her for one night, but I have her for the rest of her life." he told Raven who stood there, looking as though she didn't care about what he was saying. She felt absolutely hollow. Maybe she just really didn't care anymore. Or perhaps she was just too exhausted to do so. She turned away from the couple and paused before heading further into the hall. She couldn't let him get away with this. His dreams and delusions were very amusing to her. She knew that she still had the upper hand and could not wait to shatter his pride some more.

"You say that with such conviction..." the way he sat there, proud and victorious let her know that Bird Brain had thought this was something that they could easily forget about, but no. Raven had made sure they would never be able to do such a thing. She turned her head back, a bitter smile on her lips. "Your arrogance means that you have yet to unwrap the merchandise. You do remember I left you a little something to remember me by." the half demon stated as she looked into those shame filled emerald eyes that continued to avoid her own.

Starfire had known what she was talking about: a certain mark of a raven that could be found just above her womanhood. It was a permanent tattoo that could never be erased. A reminder of how she was used by Raven, how she let the half demon defile her in ways she never imagined were possible. The half human basked in her hollow triumph. With that said, the half demon went back into her room and was met with a pair of concerned light blue eyes.

Terra said nothing and merely held out a bottle of water for her nurse. Raven took it without a word and headed straight for the shower. She twisted the bottle cap open and drank her water. After doing so, she tossed the empty bottle into the trash and undressed herself. She stepped into the shower and let the warm water caress her skin.

Feeling too drained and exhausted to cry, she collapsed onto the floor and just lay there in a fetal position, attempting to wash away all her pain.

She wished she could turn back time, avoid falling in love with the sisters but she couldn't. She wished she did not hurt but she did. The one thing she could do was ignore the pain and hope that with time, it would pass and fade into nothingness. She didn't care about anything else.

The blue haired titan just wanted so desperately to be rid of the sisters and that was her main concern. Well there was that and one other thing; her demon and she didn't really care about that either. After all, it seemed as though her demon's lack of restraint made everyone fearful or her. Also, the fact that the demon acted on her emotions, something that Raven had deprived herself of for so long, made her realize that her darker half did the things she longed to do but couldn't due to the fact that she was so used to hiding her feelings.

She found herself wishing that her demon would take over completely because when she things through her darker half's eyes, she realized that she felt totally secluded. No one dared to get near her, to love her because they were too busy fearing her. It was certain that she would never hurt again if her demon took complete control. It was an alluring concept but she knew she couldn't do that.

Who knew how much damage her demonic half could conjure if that were to happen? As amusing as it would have been to see hell on earth, she wasn't sure she was ready to confine her human half to the dark depths where her demon dwelled

After finishing her shower, she exited the bathroom and found her blonde patient sitting at the foot of her bed, a sullen look on her face.

Light and ocean blue met as the two looked at each other. The blonde bit her lips, fumbling with the hem of her shirt as she sat up, discomfort as well as concern clear in her eyes. Raven could sense her confusion as well. She knew that the blonde had heard the Bird Brain scream at her. What exactly she had heard, the older titan did not know nor did she really care. She just knew she was so damn tired.

The half demon said nothing to explain what happened between Robin and herself in the hallway and Terra asked no questions. She had tried not to overhear but she caught a few words here and there. She was confounded but didn't ask what Robin had meant, what he was yelling about, why they were fighting now when before they used to be such close friends.

They merely sat in her room, letting the silence over come them. The blonde grabbed a book by the bed and cracked it open. She tried to bury out her thoughts inside the pages, absorbing every word and focusing on it.

She dared not think about her insecurities. She refused to think about how she had no proper place in the world now but found that she could not stop herself. She tried to be the carefree teen before which led her to be the heroine but that ended badly. She tried to be a villain and that resulted in her being entrapped in her stony cage. She didn't know what to do now. She didn't know where to go.

The times had changed and she knew she had no where else to go to like she did before. The blonde could no longer run away from the world for the idea of being alone and wandering off again was something she detested for she found that her thoughts were too depressing and dreary. After her experiences, she didn't know if she could ever trust herself again.

It was pretty fitting. No one else trusted her so why should she trust herself? Her family, well she didn't want to even think about them. She knew that she still needed to gain back the original Titan's trusts after her betrayal.

And judging from Raven's actions earlier, she was far from trusting the blonde. So what was Terra doing there? Biding her time? Was she really going to bolt after she was well enough? Suddenly the blonde could no longer absorb the black ink before her, the letters were distorted in her head, becoming as muddled as her thoughts. With a loud sigh, she closed her book and laid on her caretaker's bed.

She looked up at the ceiling, drowning herself in her thoughts. Funny how she ended up doing what she refused to do in the first place.

Still, her thoughts were relentless and resisted being pushed away in the back of her min. She had never felt so alone, so vulnerable before. There was no remedy to this feeling, not as far as Terra knew of. She turned to the side, closing her eyes though she knew sleep would never come to her.

She could hear the sheets rustle lightly as her caretaker situated herself on her bed. She knew Raven was never the talkative type, knew this wasn't by choice either. But there was something different about the way she kept to herself. For now, it seemed like she did it not because she had to, but because she wanted to. She wondered what had happened since she had been engulfed by the very rocks that she manipulated but she was unclear if she would ever get answers.

First off, she was unsure whether she would even ask, secondly she didn't know who to question. It was clear that she wasn't going to get any responses from Raven. She considered maybe Beast Boy but it would be a while before they would be able to spend any time together to talk about things. Thirdly, she really didn't think she deserved any answers.

This was quite a predicament because Terra knew that her being with the blue haired titan had to have been affecting her negatively. Sure she helped the brooding Titan when they sparred, but they still didn't talk things out.

And now, now Raven was acting even more distant then ever. It wasn't helping the blonde's confidence either, thinking that she was some burden, a cross to bear by Raven. She needed to get better and she needed to do it much quicker so she would no longer be around the main source of her torment and comfort.

They both knew that the other was not asleep. They could hear the tense breaths that the other took as they both lay motionless on the mattress. It was strange but neither spoke out.

Terra was afraid to receive the cold shoulder from her caretaker again and the older woman simply refused to talk about anything. Talking about an issue would mean that she actually cared and she couldn't afford to do that. Not again. Caring was not an option and it could never be again.

Caring was what made her join the titans. Caring made her fall for Starfire. It was what made her want to give Blackfire a chance. All of this happened simply because she gave a shit. She couldn't ever again.

The blue haired titan turned over to her side and found that her temporary roommate was getting up from the bed. The petite teen found the room to be too enclosed. She exited the room, leaving her caretaker alone. They knew she couldn't go far, not if she didn't want another 'episode'.

Terra needed to get over this needing Raven for warmth. She desperately wanted to just be closed off from her caretaker. It wasn't that she was ungrateful, she merely hated being so close and yet so very far from the older woman.

She walked, not really knowing where to go. She found herself outside of the tower, walking along the beach. She was close enough to feel Raven's presence. With a heavy sigh, she dropped down the floor. Relaxed with the feel of the earth on her skin, she let her fingers brush the pure grains of sand. She let the sand slip through her fingers as she held it in her palm.

The sound of the ocean crashing against the shore was relaxing and a bit soothing. Sitting on the sand, Terra concluded that there was nothing she could do now. No where to go from here on was the thought running through her lonely mind.

Raven watched the empty spot where her sparring partner and patient laid. She had to be near her at all times and because of this, her plans of moving out and leaving the tower and its inhabitants behind were quashed. If she wasn't there was no telling what would happen to the blonde.

This decision was made because duty and slight compassion, that much she knew. She really didn't want to be responsible for the death of the teen yet she also did not want any company. She really wanted to be alone now, more so than ever. She wanted to be able to read and forget once again, to be able to go out and fuck. To go and stay gone. The idea seemed impossible, like a goal that was forever unreachable.

Leaving was not really an option for either of them and that sad fact left them feeling more miserable than ever. Restless, she too got up from the bed and headed for the kitchen. She boiled some water and got her cup from the cupboard. She used her powers to make herself a cup of tea and headed back into the room. She found herself walking toward her window, admiring the full moon and all its glory. It was bright and so captivating to her non human eyes.

The child of the night remained still as she used her powers to open the window and let the cold air, her mother's arms, caress her. She found herself staring down and saw her patient, laying down on the sand.

The night air enveloped Raven just like the sand did for Terra. Both remained where they were, not wanting to be disturbed by anything or anyone, content to be alone. Sinking deeper and deeper into their unruly and certainly self destructive thoughts. Sitting, thinking they would forever be alone. No one could lend a helping hand for it would surely be refused by one who thought she didn't deserve it and another who thought she was above it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Shadowcub**, it's not that she's afraid of being homeless. Like I mentioned, she had plans to move but she can't because she's taking care of Terra. Trust me, Raven is far from homeless. Just keep reading and your questions will be answered. I already have like a flow going right now with the story. Also, Raven doesn't have self-esteem issues. Not like she lacks self-confidence or anything of the sort. She's not a masochist either. It's hard to explain because I don't want to give out too many details. Secondly, when Robin blows up at her, she always retaliates. She loves pressing his buttons because she knows that she can easily get into his head. That's the reason why Jinx and her argue, because Jinx knows she could be the bigger person and walk away but she doesn't.

As for the other Titan occupants, don't hate them. They were very understanding in the beginning. I mean, they fixed up a new room for Raven after Blackfire broke her heart. Like I said, they're afraid of Raven and her powers and fear can make people do stupid things.

**Thecrazyrabbidfangirl** and everyone else, like I said, there's a lot going on in the story. I really want there to be an emotional connection before I make things physical. I don't want to jump into it. So I'm letting them talk first. Besides, time's gotta pass by, for obvious reasons.

Oh, and also, I don't want people to think I'm antagonizing everyone and making Raven or Terra for that matter to be these perfect characters. They both have flaws. I mean come on, Raven sleeps around and she slept with Starfire, who she knew was in a committed relationship. A noble heroine would have never done and Terra's seriously hating on herself because she feels completely guilty.

**ALL** the characters are flawed... Justifiedly flawed.

I HAVE TO CONFESS, I have some chapters already made. I just have to read them over, finalize them before I put them out. Now, thank you for reading my message.

Please review and tell me how you feel/what you think about the story so far.


	16. Left to Offer

And here we go...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weeks had passed since the incident between Starfire and Raven occurred. The blue haired titan seemed unaffected by the events and her encounter with Robin. She stuck to her old ways, avoiding no one for she knew that any sign of discomfort was a sign of weakness and she knew she had the upper hand now.

If this were a contest, that would mean that she had won. At least that's what they would all think. The half demon would never admit it aloud but this was not the truth.

True she obtained what she had wanted. The blue haired titant tasted the youngest princess of Tameran and completely humiliated and emasculated Robin. But inside, inside she felt as dead as ever. The memory of that night plagued her. She remembered every detail, how the red head moaned her name in the midst of her orgasm, how she begged her for more. Most of all, she could recall the feel of the green eyed beauty's skin on the tips of her fingers.

She detested it and treasured it all at the same time. She loathed the fact that their play time reminded her of the nights she had with Blackfire as well. That night made her want them and curse them for the spell they seemed to posses over her.

She decided that it couldn't have been helped. It was unavoidable and perhaps necessary. She had to go through this pain in order to seal her fate. That what happened could not be changed so the only thing she could do was bask in her victory. Could she even call it that? Did she really win anything except more hatred and anger? The outcome of the events had made them hate her as well as fuel her anger and disdain toward them and herself.

There were only a few times in her life when she counted herself to be ignorant and stupid. Once when she had allowed herself to hope Starfire could love her back, the second instance was when she let Blackfire in and had the brunette crush her heart.

Apparently, this was her at her stupidest. She thought she was in command, believing she could have her and just let it be after. She didn't expect to be affected by her.

The half human hated herself because she had not been rid of her weakness and now her goal was to be rid of it all. Raven wanted to be rid of all the so called good emotions she had. The things that brought the fuzzy warm feelings to so many had brought nothing but torment and misery to her.

Now she was truly close to her aspirations of ridding herself of emotions like love, bliss, and other emotions that she regarded as nonsensical. All she wanted to feel was lust, anger, and hate. With anger and hate filling her entire being, she would have no room for crippling sentimentalities. She would never be weak and fall prey to the falsehood of others. She would never be caught in a web of deceit again.

With lust she could experience pleasure. The half demon could fuck whoever and whenever she desired with no strings attached and she would do so again and again.

Raven walked into the club, eyeing the scene and it's players. Finding a woman that would suit her needs for the night, she strolled closer to her newfound prey. The beauty was this evenings choice. She wasn't the only beauty there, but that really wasn't why the blue haired titan picked her. The woman seemed to be around her age, not that it really mattered to the half demon.

All that mattered was that she had honey blonde hair and brown eyes that reminded Raven of no one. Again this night, she would drown herself in lust. This was her now and she would be damned if she changed her ways.

It was easy as ever. Raven didn't have a gimmick or anything. She didn't pretend to spill something by accident, ask what the time was, nor did she perform any other ridiculous methods. She would stroll into the room and just by this action alone, they would notice her and when she made eye contact with her prey, her ocean blue eyes would captivate them.

They were like moths and she was the flame. They would focus on her and only her. She had a way with words and used her wit to seal the deal.

The unknown woman was surrounded with another suitor. He was a handsome man and they would have looked good together on the dance floor. The half demon stood across the bar from them. He had asked the woman to dance but she said no, her eyes looking at the blue haired bombshell before her.

Raven's allure overpowered his good looks and it really wasn't a surprise to her that the woman disappeared into the crowd and showed up beside her five minutes later. The woman introduced herself. Of course Raven was her normal self, aloof and uncaring, which made her more enticing. Thinking that her attempts were being declined, she began to walk away only to be stopped by the half demon.

The guised titan grabbed her hand and they made their way to the dance floor. Three hours later, they were out of the club and were making their way to the other woman's apartment.

When they made their way to the bedroom, Raven could feel the woman's anxiety, letting her know that the woman whose lips she was devouring was unaccustomed to bringing random girls home. She grinned, knowing she would be in full control of the situation. Her fingers grazed the flesh underneath the flimsy waistband of the other woman's underwear. The half demon knew how to take that anxiety away and did so when her hands began to work their magic.

The woman did not want to her to stop. She kept yelling for more, her hips guiding her womanhood to Raven's mouth. She relished the fingers inside her and was more than glad to return the favor. After being exhausted, the brunette fell into a deep slumber. The half demon rose from the bed, gathered her clothes, and dressed herself.

The guised titan did not teleport herself to the tower. Instead, she walked. The cool night air greeted her once more. The bright moon light welcomed her as well as she traveled along the side walk. The only sounds that surrounded her were the occasional cars that passed by, the sounds of cats and dogs in the hidden alleys. Mostly they were drowned out by the clicking of the heels of her boots.

She didn't bother washing up or changing. It didn't matter that she smelled of sex and sweat. In fact, she found the aroma to be quite pleasant. It reminded her of her activities. She crawled into her bed, and closed her eyes. Though she did not need sleep, she wanted it. It served as another means for her to escape the confines of the Tower.

It wasn't that she used her nightly adventures to escape. No, Raven was satisfied with her nightlife. After all, these nights let her know she was desired by many, that she could have anyone she wanted, that she was skilled in everything she did, and most importantly, that she was in control and she wanted nothing more than to maintain this control over herself and her emotions.

It was no surprise that sleep had not easily come to her. It never did after all. She turned over to her side, her eyes looking past the empty space on her bed to the balcony where the moonlight could be seen. Night was more beautiful than the day for Raven. In the day, the brightness consumed everything but at night, there was only the moon that shone. That little hint of light which complimented the darkness.

The child of the night stared at her mother's lover, the silent and radiant moon, and basked in the emptiness that surrounded her.

Terra closed the book before her. It was the second novel she had finished that day. She decided that after training, she would watch the movie of said book. She thought the movie would not be as well made as the novel, for the books were always better than the movie. Since she had nothing better to do, she might as well compare the two.

That was all she had been doing lately, reading and watching movies. The warmth that jolted her being let her know that Raven had returned. She snuggled under the covers and looked toward the door. Knowing that her caretaker and former roommate was just on the other end of the hall now comforted her. She clutched onto her pillow, her eyes closed. Perhaps she would finally be able to sleep now that the half demon was back.

A part of her couldn't believe that she had moved out of her nurse's room but she did. Just a few weeks ago, she was constantly cradled by the much taller woman, and now she was laying on her bed all alone.

It seemed so surreal, almost as if the events didn't happen but Terra knew they did. Raven took care of her and she would never forget that. Though she was thankful that she had spent so much time with her caretaker, she knew something was lacking on both their parts. Their last week together, which started the day after the titan leader's argument with Raven, proved to be dismal for the both of them.

After that day, the playful banter she partook in with her hostess ceased and she was no longer teased by the blue haired woman. They conversed once in a while. The blonde frowned. She couldn't even call it that seeing as all that happened was Raven would be asking her if she was in pain and other questions that pertained to her health. It was apparent that the half human became even more distant than before. It was almost unnoticeable how she did this. To the untrained eye, she would have seemed normal but the young teen knew better.

It was in the way the blue haired titan walked, seemingly filled with pride and confidence, but the petite blonde saw differently. In those cold ocean blue eyes, she saw frustration. Who it was meant for, Terra didn't know. She wanted to know, she wanted to help but couldn't. Terra desperately wanted to reach out but knew better.

It wasn't fear of her caretaker's anger that prevented her. It was the fear of driving the half demon further into the dark corners of her seclusion that kept her from approaching the blue haired titan.

Besides, the petite teen thought there was no way in hell that Raven would open up to her. She was a traitor and didn't deserve anyone's trust. That was why she never asked the other's, especially Raven, why the blue haired titan was always gone. It wasn't only because she respected the older woman's privacy but because she knew she didn't deserve any answers. Besides, she knew first hand what curiosity did to the cat.

And so, after they had found that she no longer needed to be around the blue haired titan in order to absorb her warmth, she moved out. There was no discussion behind and no need for Raven to pretend that she wanted the blonde to stay. Her departure was expected after all so when the time came, the silent agreement between the pair was reached. They both knew that it would be better if Terra moved out.

The blonde no longer wanted to feel like a burden and the half demon though that no good would come out of the teen being so dependent on her. She had let her down so many times and she really didn't want to try her luck, knowing that there was a possibility of the Earth manipulator dying on her watch.

This was one of the main factors that prevented her from moving out of the tower like she had already planned. She really didn't want to be responsible for the petite blonde's death. She had enough on her plate after all.

So with her consent, Raven started testing the limits of time when she could be gone before the blonde would feel that cold chill go through her entire being. And when the half demon could be away for more than three hours at a time, she would leave and satisfy her carnal desires. When she finally could stand to be by herself, using only her senses to draw out the warmth she felt around her caretaker, she left her room and returned to her old one. Conveniently enough, it was located on the same floor as Raven's.

When morning came, they walked into the training grounds, joining in while the others stretched. It was amazing, how they did not look disheveled or tired. Another sleepless night for the blonde and her former roommate yet no one noticed.

It was a bit tedious for Raven, the routine of getting up from her bed to participate in so called training was absolutely mind numbing. It was so repetitive and unchallenging. Well, training with the others proved to be so but with Terra, it was another story.

It seemed like when the pair fought, they were in some other plane, a plane where only they existed and mattered. True they did disappear from the human eye when ever they engaged in combat, showing up on one end of the room from another in the blink of an eye, but that wasn't the only thing that made their sparring so beautiful. It wasn't just the power or the speed, there was something else. Something so captivating and beautiful. Perhaps it was the way they sparred, making it seem effortless and graceful, as if they were dancing a beat no one else would ever be able to.

One thing was sure, whenever light blue eyes met with ocean blue one's, the cloud of anger, frustration, and hate was forgotten. There was a glimmer of content, of a sense of inner peace. It was absurd to think that fighting could bring out peace within the two but it was the truth. Perhaps it was the endorphin the pair couldn't really tell but the most serene they felt was when they fought.

Whenever Raven would try to deliver a blow and failed, she felt challenged and the drive to better was reignited. She felt that there was a need to improve at something. With Terra, when she would succeed in avoiding the taller woman's fists and coming blows, her self confidence was rekindled.

The rest of the tower would sit idly by when the two sparred. Beast Boy and Cyborg would take bets, trying to figure out which corner of the room the pair would end in.

Of course, they never bet on who would come out the victor because Raven always did so. Terra was still recuperating and would tire faster than her blue haired house mate. It was amazing, watching the pair fight with so much vigor. One would never believe that about a month and a half ago, the blonde could not walk, let alone talk, without the assistance of the woman she trained with.

However, this was the case. The petite teen had woken up and recovered so quickly. Her strength had increased since she was set free from her stone prison and now, she could best the woman whom Jump City named to be the most powerful heroine of all time.

Her stamina and strength continued to rise every day but this was the same for Raven as well. Because of this, no one knew if they would ever truly equal each other in agility and resilience. Or power for that matter. No one really knew but the occupants of the tower knew that because she exhibited such an increase in physical performance, that her powers also had grown.

They had witnessed it once, the first day she was back. How she swatted Robin like a fly with a huge slab of concrete so effortlessly. They were so curious to know how much her powers had grown. The growth would have to have been exponential, which meant she was now extremely powerful. And judging from her powers before, they knew she would be another force to reckon with, after all, the earth manipulator succeeded where the Titan's had failed, she was the one that brought down Slade.

While the others trained, Terra sat with her back against the wall and her hands on the ground. Her eyes closed while she concentrated on the feeling of the other's heart beats racing except for Robin's and Raven's of course. She could tell where they were moving, what they were planning on doing. It was like she was in their heads but this wasn't a psychic connection.

It almost seemed as though she was a part of them. She opened her eyes and sighed. She didn't really understand why she could do the things she did.

With Raven, the answer was certain. She was a half demon, a being from another dimension so it was understandable that her powers exceeded those of a human being. In Terra's case however, there was no explanation. The blonde couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her while she was stuck in her stone covered slumber.

She wished she never had come out of it. That way, she wouldn't have to be struggling so much. Then again, she couldn't help that she deserved this burden.

Refusing to succumb to her dark thoughts, she decided to focus her attention on her fellow occupants of the tower. The group was split in two, Robin controlled the course and watched Jinx as she fired her pink beams at the obstacles in front of her.

The Tameranian sisters and Bumble Bee were testing their flight maneuvering above the others. They were practicing their reflexes in flight while Raven began to throw random inanimate objects at Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Kitty with her powers. They were dodging and breaking apart through the rocks and metal. Raven just stood there, pretending this exercise would help increase her powers.

Terra and Raven both knew that she could be throwing these things a lot faster with her powers and that, as usual, she was holding back. Because of that, the blue haired titan was utterly bored, just like her blonde counterpart. The usually stoic titan kept flinging things at them.

The only thing she was looking forward to was sparring with her former roommate. They both knew they'd have to wait their turn because the half demon had to fulfill her duties as a member of the titan and the blonde knew she couldn't be selfish. The young teen could not go and interrupt the other's in order to get Raven to spar with her. The others needed the blue haired woman just as she did.

"Hey Terra." Robin greeted as he wheeled over to the youngest occupant of the tower.

"Hi Robin." the teen replied.

"You feeling better?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." Terra assured him.

"Oh, then why don't you go train." he suggested warmly and received no response. He saw the blonde staring intently at something. He decided to follow her gaze and found that she was staring at the person he loathed more than anyone, including Slade. His blood boiled at the sight of the half demon. "Look I know you usually wait and spar with..." he breathed in deep. "Raven," spitting her name out venomously. "but you're going to train with the others as well." he demanded the female former apprentice of Slade. "You have to learn how to work with the others. It can't just be the two of you all the time..." the injured man lectured. "And if I don't make sure of that, then Raven will." his tone was certain, eyes full of anger and disdain.

The earth manipulator thought that their team leader made a point. Her caretaker was always gone and had missed training a few times. During these moments, the blonde would just sit and watch others train or even skip training all together.

She knew she had to work with the others but she really didn't trust herself to do so at the moment. If she trained with them, she could hurt them. While if she trained with Raven, she didn't have to worry about crushing her bones. Her response was cut to an abrupt when the others approached them. They grabbed their water bottles, taking large gulps and swallowing them.

"Hey T." Cyborg greeted the girl, a friendly smile on his face.

"What's the matter Ter? You sitting here all alone... come out and train with us." Beast Boy invited his friend.

"No thanks guys." the girl with the lighter shade of blonde declined.

"Well we already know she's strong and fast... maybe it's time we found out what her powers can do." Jinx suggested. The others quickly agreed. They had always been curious to see how much her powers had grown.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." the young teen protested but they kept on insisting. Raven watched as they pestered the poor girl. She stood by, saying nothing to make them stop but neither did she egg the girl on. She was also curious to see the growth in Terra's powers but did not want to beg her to demonstrate her powers like the others did. "Ok, I'll do it." Terra raised her hands in order to silence everyone. "But no one else come close to me." she warned the others and received nods of understanding.

The blonde approached the center of the arena. She stood still, the others watching her while she extended her hands and moved them away from her torso. Placing them on opposite sides of her with her palms facing down, she took in a breath and released it ever so slowly. Her fingers spread as she called out to the ground beneath her. Clumps of dirt rose from the ground, wrapped in a yellow light, began to circle the blonde.

A small smile appeared on her lips. It had been so long since she had felt that tingling energy. She had been away from her element for so long.

A mound began to rise, turning into a tower as Terra elevated herself from the ground. She moved her right hand in front of her, watching as the clumps of dirts became fine like sand and passed through her fingers. As she closed her hand to a fist, the sand returned to it's rocky form. However, the stone was shaped like a rose. The blonde grinned as she savored her connection with the earth.

The grin disappeared when she felt it. A strange sensation traveled from her mind, coursing through her entire body. It was unknown, this warm and powerful tingle.

Suddenly, the water spewed from the bottles, bursting free from their plastic prison. The liquid joined their cousin, the earth, and swirled around Terra. Water and dirt surrounded the blonde, swirling around her as she rose from the tower she built and floated in the air. The substances did not mix and turn into mud, no, they met with each other through the swirling vortex but were still separated.

"No!" Terra whispered as she closed her eyes, trying hard to fight off this feeling and regain control. She closed her fists, her finger nails dug into her palms, drawing blood. She struggled for command of her powers. The dirt fell on the ground first and was accompanied by it's liquid relative.

The blonde opened her eyes and revealed pale, almost white, blue eyes. After revealing the change in her eye color, a bright light sparked out from them and from her hands.

The young titan fell on her knee in the training arena. Terra looked at the earth beneath her, her eyes wide open as beads of her sweat fell. She panted lightly as she brought her hands in front of her. Her blood dripped from her self inflicted wound, down to the palm of her hand. She shook slightly, the effects of her struggled to gain control taking its toll on her body.

The blonde continued to look at the earth, asking herself what the hell had just happened. She quickly regained her senses as the others approached her with amazed looks in their eyes.

They began to shower her with praises and recalled the details they considered to be the most entertaining during her demonstration. She nodded her head numbly at them, a small uneasy smile on her face. Because of the excitement, no one noticed her discomfort or her wounds. No one except a certain blue haired titan of course who remained in the back, clutching onto her deformed bottle.

She had felt the power generating from the girl. It was strange. She felt as if a surge of warmth spread throughout her body.

It was almost similar to what she felt when her demon would take over, that surge of power, except it was more comforting and relaxing at least it was at first. But then, the warmth intensified and she could feel it, so raw and potent. So uncontrolled and dangerous. Indeed the earth maniputor's powers had grown, to what extent, Raven did not know.

The growth was exponential and it was hard to determine the increase because the demonstration of power was too short. Finally, breakfast was suggested and the others went up.

The half demon kept a curious eye on the blonde who just stood there, with a troubled look on her face. The blue haired titan did not approach her, instead she took one last look at the shorter girl before she exited the room, leaving the blonde alone with her thoughts.

Terra didn't know how much her powers had increased. Apparently, she could control water now. But that was the least of her worries as she found that she could shoot rays of light from her eyes. This was not the growth in power that she expected. She expected that she would be able to move huge slabs, maybe even a building, but not something like this. What this was, it was too much.

She had enough trouble controlling one element, how would she be able to control water and lightning now too? Light blue eyes widened in realization that perhaps, these were not the only things she had domain over. She really didn't want to know.

Her thoughts were unsettled, her body was so restless. A part of her wanted more, wanted to feel connected with the earth once again but she knew she couldn't. She didn't dare attempt it. The others were asleep yet she found that she had even more trouble going to bed that night. Suddenly, she felt as though her walls were suffocating her and got off her bed. She walked out of her room and headed into the hallway.

Terra couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier during their training. She wanted desperately to remain clueless about the growth of her powers but that was impossible. Now she was more afraid than ever. Her abilities had increased and there was no denying it. How was she supposed to learn how to control it, how to control herself?

Maybe she didn't have to. Maybe she could just run away from it, hide her abilities and pretend they didn't exist. She could leave the tower and start life somewhere else. She had done it before. That was how she met the titans in the first place.

But somehow she knew she couldn't leave again. Where would she go? Could she live in the caverns again? No, because being so close to the fresh dirt would only cause her to be tempted to use her powers. Maybe she could be the drifter she used to be? She shook her head. Terra refused to run away this time. Not after last time.

She didn't want to succumb to her desperation like she did before when she joined the enemy in order to gain control of her powers and forget about her misery.

The blonde refused to make that mistake again. Besides, this torment she bared was self inflicted. She was convinced that no one would be able to help her but herself. Light blue eyes gazed at her bandaged hands while she thought that this was part of her atonement. With a troubled heart, she opened the fridge door and got her self a bottle of water.

She twisted the cap open and drank, letting the cool refreshment slide down her throat. The girl was too wrapped up in her reverie that she did not notice the presence of another.

The figure watched in the shadows, wondering if the blonde before her had picked up on her presence. She realized that this was not the case, for the girl was deep in thought and she knew what the reason was. No doubt her thoughts dwelled on the events that occured during their training.

Normally, she would have just headed back to her room after her escapade but she found the alcohol she had consumed mixed with the taste of the woman of the night before to be quite tart. She would have teleported herself back in her room but as she gazed at the younger girl, she decided against it. She found herself wanting to converse with the other girl. Perhaps it was restlessness that compelled her to walk over to the girl she didn't know. She merely went along with her instincts.

"I think milk would be a better drink if you want to calm yourself." a cool voice suggested out in the shadows. Terra didn't need to see who was speaking for she recognized that monotonic voice all too well.

"Raven..." Terra recognized her former roommate.

"What are you doing up?" the stoic woman asked. The blonde merely looked at her oddly. It was understandable since this was the first time that they actually conversed since they had separated rooms. "A growing girl like you needs her rest." Terra frowned. The age issue really bothered her for it only reminded her that she had missed out on so much.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" the blonde bit back as she watched her caretaker step out of the shadows.

"We both know I've just come back." answered the half breed, her tone unchanging. A part of her wondered if she was going to be questioned about where she had just been. The blonde wanted to know but decided against it, knowing it would only end their conversation and cause the blue haired titan to walk away.

"Couldn't sleep." Terra replied as the bitter titan stepped out of the shadows and strutted over to her. To her surprise, Raven was no longer wearing her usual leotard and cloak. The older woman was wearing a pair of tight black jeans that accented her body parts and complimented her white top. She had never really seen her look so casual before. The re-occurring thought that things certainly had changed invaded her thoughts once again.

"Wouldn't have anything to do with what happened this morning at practice would there?" the half demon asked as she stood across from the younger girl. As she stood face to face with the blonde, she saw light blue eyes widen with shock. Raven grinned as she witnessed the shock die down and soon was replaced by amusement.

"That obvious?" the girl grinned unsure, not believing she had given herself away so quickly.

"No. No one else noticed." reassured Raven. "I'm the one that can read aura's remember?" she reminded the petite girl.

"Your aura reading skills have really developed over the years." Terra complimented with a slight smile on her face.

"That and many more things." Raven said. Suddenly, the fridge doors opened, a black light surrounding them. A carton of milk floated out of the fridge, the same black light around the refrigerator doors around it. The blonde watched as the glass of water in her hand glowed, separated from her hand and went into the sink.

She then saw two clean glasses heading for the table. One glass was in front of her former caretaker, the other in front of her. The half demon began to serve milk to her patient and herself using her powers.

"Truly impressive." Terra drank from her cup "how you've learned to master your powers." she felt a warmth that was concentrated on the palms of her hands. Looking down, she saw them glowing. She unwrapped her bandages and smiled at the older woman before her. "Thanks." a nod was sent her way.

"My emotions more than my powers." Raven replied bitterly.

"Still, it must be nice to have control of your powers." she supplied after the chills from hearing the blue haired titan sound so cold dissipated.

"You're still recovering... don't expect to gain full control so quickly." she advised the younger girl, her tone softened a bit. She stood there, wondering why she was listening in the first place. Usually, when someone wanted to talk about their problems with her, she refused to listen. In fact, she avoided these heart to heart talks. A part of her wanted to leave, but she couldn't for another wanted her to stay and listen to the troubled teen before her.

"I never had control..." admitted Terra. "I barely did."

"Don't sell yourself short." the intended pun earned her a smile from the tiny teen. "If you didn't have any control, you wouldn't have been able to go against me... and beat me." she referred to the incident that led up to the blonde being encased in stone.

"I guess..." replied the blonde. "I mean it's not just the lack of control my powers that's bothering me. It's just that... well I was trapped in a stone prison for so many years. There's so much I have to learn about what happened while I was there, I have to learn to adjust with the changes of today's world while I try to fit in so I can gain those lost years back. How am I gonna do all of that?" Raven could feel the inner-conflict, the tension growing with in Terra. She could also feel the ground starting to shake. "So many years passed me by I mean, look at you guys, all developed and certain and confident. You all know what purpose you have in this world," the ground continued to shake as the manipulator of the earth and other elements carried on. "And me, I'm still this scrawny awkward looking blonde that has no direction. The titans are housing four ex-villains in the tower, including myself. Beast Boy is going out with one of them. Robin's more bossy, Starfire's with Robin. Her supposed evil sister is on the team. Cyborg's technology advanced so much more. I mean so many things have changed!" the teen finished her ranting, exasperated."And you, you're more closed off from the world than ever." as she said this, she realized that she had just caused a minor earthquake while she was rambling on. The young girl scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "I hope I didn't wake any one up." she then looked at her bitter counterpart and saw glowing black eyes.

"Don't worry about it..." replied the blue haired half demon. The blonde didn't know that she had wrapped everyone's bed in a cocoon so that they wouldn't be able to feel or hear anything. However Terra knew that whatever Raven had done worked for no one had woken up.

"Thanks again." the blonde's cheeks had a slight tinge of pink on them.

"You shouldn't worry so much." Raven advised the blonde. She found that it was surprisingly easy, conversing with the tiny teen like so. It was almost natural, appeasing her. "Maybe it would benifit you if you had someone to talk to." suggested the blue haired titan.

"And who would that be? You've all got your own lives to worry about." the light blue eyed girl reminded the older woman. "I don't wanna add onto that list." she really did not want to be a burden to anyone.

The half demon realized that Terra was in dire need of a friend, someone to talk to and this astounded her. The golden haired girl recognized her issues, her emotions and wanted, needed, to discuss them yet she didn't. The girl was too concerned with disturbing their oh so happy lives.

It was certain that Terra had changed. The old Terra would not have minded intruding on the lives of others. She was never one to keep to herself but now, she had never been so discreet and quiet. Raven wonded if these were side effects of the fact that years passed her by as she was trapped within the earth she controlled, without a clue about what was happening in the outside world. She didn't know what changes took place and it occured to the blue haired titan that the petite teen had probably never felt so alone before in her entire life.

Raven scowled inwardly. What concern was this of hers? So what if the blonde felt alone? She would simply have to deal with it, like the half demon did. Like. Alike. The words struck a chord in her. Another being as strong as her, with a past which was probably murky like her own.

The simple truth that the blonde was different from the others drifted into her thoughts. Different like she was, like she would always be. They were similar in many aspects and were more unique than the others.

This was why she knew more or less what Terra was feeling. She had a better insight to the girl's mind not just because she could sense her feelings, but because their experiences were perhaps alike. The girl felt the way she did before all her ordeals.

She found herself asking something she never thought she would: what could she do for the girl? The half demon could hardly believe herself. It had been a while since she had felt sympathy for another being but she couldn't help it. There had always been something about the blonde that made her not so insensitive. That was why she accepted her, shoved aside her doubts and trusted her the second time she came around. The blue haired woman smirked, she never realized that she had such a soft spot for the younger girl.

And now, Terra was the only one in the tower who held the right to judge her because they were almost equals yet she didn't. She stood by Raven out of gratitude perhaps, the taller woman did not really know why.

The blonde had seen her at her darkest times and did not run or attack her, instead, she defended her and even talked to the demon. She thought that feat was indeed courageous if not foolhardy and admired the girl for it. It had also been a while since she had admired any one. The blue haired woman smirked, who could have thought that she would come to admire the little teen before her?

"Maybe so... but I think there's someone out here who can find some time." Raven replied as she finished her drink and turned from Terra. She walked away, leaving the young blonde bewildered, wondering whether or not the bitter titan had just offered her a shoulder to lean on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Very slow paced I know... to be honest when I first wrote this, I expected to have Raven and Terra together by this chapter already but alas, ideas came spewing and I realized that I really want to deepen their connection. After all that they've both been through, I don't want them to just suddenly hook up. I really want the trust there before anything really happens. So be patient with me.

Tell me what do you think so far?


	17. Left to Shop

And here we go...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sound was drowned out as she stared at the television. Her mind didn't register the images for she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts. That was all she had been doing, thinking. For the past two days, all she thought about was that fateful night in the kitchen and her caretaker and former roommates words.

Terra sat down in the couch, one hand gripping onto the remote, the other held a soda can. Her thumb on the button as she absentmindedly changed the channels, even her subconscious did not want anyone to know that something was wrong. The blonde wondered if she had become an expert at hiding, pretending like everything was alright, or maybe no one bothered to see. No one except her caretaker. At least that's what it seemed like. Only she noticed her dilemma after training. If the others did, they sure did a great job acting like nothing went wrong.

She'd been trying to figure out what Raven meant, if she really had offered a helping hand or not. The Raven she remembered would never offer a helping hand to anyone. At least not to a traitor like her. Then again, so many things had changed. She never could recall her older counterpart being so playful and confident.

The blonde tried desperately to stop thinking about it, shrugging it off as just a simple reminder that there were other occupants in the tower she could talk to. She was sure that the blue haired titan would never want to hear about her inner squabbles. If she had the ability to drown her own thoughts out, Terra would have done it long ago. The petite teen was certain that no one wanted to listen to her talk about the things that bug the hell out of her.

She also reasoned with herself, reminding herself that she had not really spoken to her former roommate ever since that fateful night. She was ripped away from her musings by a certain older blonde's bubbly voice.

"Good morning Terra!" the other blonde occupant of the tower greeted her new friend. As the younger girl spent more and more time with Kitty, she deduced that she and Starfire were alike in some respects. She was friendly and warm. Her liveliness matched that of the red heads while her fury almost matched that of Raven's at times. She was comical and Terra would never say it aloud but she found Killer Moth's daughter to be funnier than her green skin boyfriend with whom she was strolling into the living room with.

The couple joined the youngest occupant of the tower on the couch. Kitty sat next to Terra while Beast Boy was beside her. The petite teen observed the pair next to her. No doubt, to a stranger, the pair seemed to be an unlikely one after all, how many times do you see a beautiful blonde date a video game geek goof ball?

But the love between them was apparent to Terra. She could see it in Beast Boy's all green eyes, the way they glimmered every time he locked eyes with his girlfriend, the love of his life. She could see it in Kitty as well, the way she could barely contain a smile whenever he walked into the room. Hands down, the two were the funniest couple in the tower. It was amazing that B.B. had found someone that could up with his comedic antics.

Kitty had confessed to her new friend that she fell for him because he was the only one who made her laugh until she cried. They had their arguments, mostly about the former villainess's controlling father intruding their lives at times. But the green skinned man always tried his best to be understanding for he knew that his girlfriend was Killer Moth's only family left.

Family was never a concept that the petite teen really understood, not having one of her own. At least that's what she thought. She really didn't know what it meant, to have a family.

"Hey Kat." she greeted in return with the new nick name that the petite teen offered her new friend.

"Hey Ter," Beast Boy said as he swung an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and let her put her head on his shoulders. "What are we watching?" the youngest occupant of the tower's response was cut to an abrupt when another couple entered the room.

"Hey guys." Bumble Bee greeted as she floated into the room with Cyborg right behind her. The half metal man sat on his favorite seat, the Lazy-Boy he personalized and modified himself, with his girlfriend in his lap. "What's this we're watching?" she asked as she settled herself in her love's arms. She curled up in his lap, her head on his shoulder, while his hand was located on the frame of her back.

Light blue eyes drifted from the green man and his girlfriend to the half robot and his love. They were another example of a great couple. She had seen it before, how supportive and patient Bumble Bee was with her boyfriend. Everyone knew that Cyborg had issues about being a half robot. It reminded him of how different he was. But the bun haired woman did her best to make him see that his differences didn't really matter. There was this one instance when she had reached out to her boyfriend and grabbed his metal hand while they ate dinner.

The half metal man wanted to let go, for he was ashamed that his girlfriend had to touch something so cold and unfeeling. But Bumble Bee would have none of it and kept a death grip on said metal hand until the half robot had no choice but to relax.

The realization that everyone had someone to love dawned on her when Blackfire and Jinx walked into the room together. The pink haired girl had her arm around her girlfriend's waist while the Tameranian placed her head on the taller woman's shoulder. They sat, arms still around each other. This was how they always were, unafraid to demonstrate how much they loved each other. They forgot about pretenses and the certain images they upheld.

It wasn't raunchy, how they were around each other. They didn't grope one another and the touches weren't always filled with desire. There was a certain gentleness to how the pair held each other. Sure they both looked like complete and total arrogant bitches but surprisingly, with each other, they were gentle and less demanding.

They knew each other, inside and outside. They knew what the other needed, what the other wanted without ever having to speak up. When Blackfire felt restless she didn't have to tell her lover. Jinx would automatically stand by the door and wait while her love went to get their communicators. The couple loved each other and were not afraid to show it. It wasn't just how they kissed each other or how they held each other.

It was in their voice. The way their tones softened whenever they were talking to each other, a calm and adoring tone that no one thought they would ever hear coming from either of the two former villainesses.

The most predictable and seemingly perfect couple stepped into the room, though they were not side by side. Starfire led the way while Robin followed in with his wheelchair. The red head sat edge of the couch, her arm on the arm rest. Her boyfriend positioned himself beside her, holding her hand as he looked onto the screen of the television. He intertwined their fingers but his eagerness to touch was not reciprocated. He held on as the red head just let him hold her hand, her mind clearly somewhere else.

Green eyes were clouded, void of the warmth that always covered them. She looked slightly pale, her face missing the natural blush that made her glow. Instead of looking vibrant and cheerful, she looked troubled. Her lips were without even the smallest hint of a smile, leaving the young blonde to wonder why she had been like this for so long, so downtrodden and exhausted.

"Hey Terra." the man in the wheelchair greeted his teammate. His voice bringing his lover back from her musings, she turned and gave a polite smile to the youngest member of the titans.

"What's the plan for today guys?" Jinx asked as she twirled her girlfriends hair around her finger.

"Nothing going on today." replied Beast Boy.

"You all wanna head out to the mall or something?" Cyborg asked, earning a few nods and mumbles of agreements from the others. Kitty turned her head, her eyes the shortest occupant of the tower.

"Wanna come with us?" she offered.

"I'm not really up for it..." replied the young teen, slowly and almost unnoticeably shrinking further back onto the couch as she said this.

"She's right, you should do something Terra." Bumble Bee suggested.

"You haven't been out of the tower since you woke up. You haven't seen what's out there, I mean a lot's changed since you've been gone." Cyborg reasoned with his friend.

"You don't have to remind me..." whispered the petite teen to herself.

"So how about it? We can go shopping!" exclaimed the older blonde, her eyes shining with glee at her suggestion.

"I don't know about the shopping part." the green skinned man was so unsure, knowing that shopping with his girlfriend meant hours of carrying items she selected and bought all over the mall. He would have to turn into an elephant in order to carry her things. "But I do think you should go out Ter." he advised his former crush.

"I don't..." Terra was interrupted.

"Leave the girl alone why don't you? So freaking annoying." Blackfire interjected. "She doesn't want to go." lilac eyes met shocked light blue ones. They were all a bit surprised that the dark haired Tameranian had come to her defense because of the fact that she had always been so hostile to the blonde. Granted she was only hostile whenever Raven was involved. "What I'm not that big of a bitch." she defended herself. She decided that there really wasn't wrong with Terra, apart from the fact that she was loyal to her caretaker but the brunette figured that this was because her former lover had, to their surprise, nursed the girl back to her full strength.

"Sure about that babe?" the pink haired woman teased her love. "But you know, you should go out. I mean, you can walk again now and what good is it to be able to walk if you don't go anywhere?" her tone was amicable as she wore a smirk on her face. There was no malice in her eyes. No, the pink depths held a certain coyness to them. A playfulness that the petite teen had seen her display amongst her friends.

Terra figured that they weren't intentionally being cruel to her before. They were just touchy around the subject that was Raven. She didn't know why that was and she didn't really feel like asking. If they wanted her to know, they would have told her what exactly happened while she was trapped in her stony prison. She knew though that they must have had their reasons for being so hostile toward her caretaker and reminded herself that she was the impartial one in the tower. The blonde really didn't want to be a hypocrite after she had just given them a sermon about fairness.

"You do need a new pair of threads girl." Bumble Bee stated. All the females present in the living room, excluding Starfire who was deep in thought, looked at the blondes apparel and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thanks guys but..." she was yet again interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"She's already going to the mall with me." Raven stated, with her monotonic and cold voice. The other's turned their heads and saw that Raven was coming from the hallway. She was wearing a black silk robe that was loose around her waist. The slit let everyone see her cleavage and thighs, letting everyone know that she was naked under her robe.

Everyone but Terra knew the reason for Raven's disheveled appearance. They all knew that she had been out of the tower and probably did not bother getting dressed after she teleported herself out of her latest conquest's room so instead, she settled with having a robe over her naked form. The proof of her conducts from the previous night could be found on her body, the love bites above her breasts and the crook of her neck.

Terra too noticed the marks but she did not know what to make of them. She knew what they were but she couldn't understand how the blue haired titan had come to receive the marks.

The blonde merely observed her caretaker who seemed to be preoccupied with staring at someone else. She followed the gaze and was not surprised to find the blue haired titan watching the red head. The scene was very familiar to the blonde. Suddenly, she found herself believing that no matter how many things change, some things just stayed the same.

The half demon looked over the red head and her lover from the corner of her eye and the sight affected her much more than she wanted herself to believe. The shorter woman sat, her head hung low and her eyes blank while she looked distressed by her thoughts. Raven could sense that their relationship was even more fragile now than ever. After what had transpired between the half demon and the youngest princess of Tameran, the couple realized how broken their relationship was.

Raven did not initially want revenge but the bitterness consumed her and her anger demanded that she made the ones responsible feel the way she did.

Yet she found that she had caused more damage to herself than the others. That night only proved to her how much she still felt for the two princesses and how much they affected her. It made her realize how much she would give to be touched with tenderness and affection by the red head once again.

Her love only caused misery and agony which contorted her mind. The desperation to get away made her seek whisky and the warmth of other women.

She found herself wishing for the power to turn back time and undo all her misdeeds for she admitted she too had her faults and falling for the princesses weren't the only ones she had. It wasn't guilt that bothered her so but the fact that she loved them still, after all that they had put her through her heart still yearned for them. She admitted it to herself, finally, hoping that this would help heal her wounds but found that she was wrong. Accepting this fact only filled her soul with more hatred.

Before she wanted to escape, to flee from all her problems. Then, she found herself wanting revenge. Now, all she wanted was to forget, to forget them, her feelings, and that damned night. She wanted all those memories to be wiped from her mind and these emotions erased from her heart.

The blue haired titan was more desperate than ever to forget everything. Perhaps the only way to do this was to pretend they never existed in the first place.

The titans watched Raven with a great deal of curiosity. The usually stoic titan paused as her eyes met with Terra's. She could see the gratitude in those light blue eyes and could feel the surprise that was spewing from her friends. She could also sense their concern and disapproval about her activities from the previous night. She disregarded their emotions. It was easy to drown them out for she was an expert at this now. She then continued to walk on toward her room.

"I should probably get ready then." Terra stated as she walked away from the other titans and headed into her own room to change.

"Who would have ever thought Raven would be worried about crowd control?" Jinx muttered jokingly.

"We should follow them. I don't like the fact that she's spending all her time with..." Robin inhaled as he struggled to say the name "Raven." his voice was stiff, but did not hold as much hatred as it did before.

"Leave them be." Starfire whispered as she got up from her seat. Her eyes stared at the hallway where her one time lover disappeared to. Her hand slipped from Robin's as she began to walk away, heading for her own room. The boy wonder merely stared at her as her form disappeared into the shadows of the dimly lit halls.

"She's right man." Cyborg agreed with his red headed friend.

"Who knows, maybe she'll be a good influence on Raven." Kitty stated.

"I hope so." Blackfire whispered as she grasped onto her lover's hand, which sat atop her shoulder. She wanted her first love back to the way she was. It wasn't guilt that made her feel this, but both her and her lover knew that even after everything that had happened she, like her sister, still cared a great deal for Raven. At least she did for the old Raven, even though her former lover did not believe it.

"Or maybe Raven will influence her. Maybe her demonic half will take over while they're alone and just snap Terra in half." countered the man in the wheelchair as he continued to stare into the hallway where his beloved disappeared to. His words struck accord in his other teammates as they found themselves questioning the half demon's ability to keep the beast at bay. The blue haired titan seemed like she had been slipping more often, letting her darker half out of it's cage. They began to wonder if it was safe for the two to be alone.

The youngest occupant of the tower stepped out of her room after she finished getting ready. She really didn't feel like going out, but since Raven had told the others they were going to, she didn't have a choice. Besides, she was going to spend time with her caretaker out of the confines of the tower. They were going to do something that didn't involve training.

As much as she loved training with the blue haired titan, she believed that this was so much better. This wasn't about helping her become stronger, about nursing her back to her full strength. This was about helping her become reacquainted with the world and for the first time since she had returned from her stony slumber, she felt elated. She walked out of her room and wasn't surprised when she found her caretaker outside.

"They weren't kidding... you do need a new change of clothes." Raven smirked.

"Being trapped for years tends to make people miss out on the latest fashion trends." reminded the golden haired teen as she eyed the taller woman's threads who was dressed in civilian attire with her long hair in a pony tail. The older woman looked so attractive in her tight black pants and red shirt whilst she looked gawky as she was dressed in her tomboyish outfit which consisted of her sandy colored shorts and black long sleeve shirt.

"I think we're gonna have to take the car today, seeing as we need really do need to buy you some decent things to wear." her grin never disappearing from her face as she lead the way toward the garage. The blonde chose not to retort upon seeing the amusement her out of style clothes brought the older woman.

"Wow." Terra stated in amazement. She hadn't seen all the cars that Cyborg had modified. It seemed that the half metal man had been busy over the years. She saw that the T Car had been upgraded but then she also saw more vehicles surrounding it.

"Well, with Bumble Bee helping me out, it's so much easier to build things." the dark skinned man stated as he looked up from the hood of a car he was working on. The woman in question was seen flying out of a small pipe. She transformed back to her regular size and grinned.

"If I wasn't here, you wouldn't have been able to trick out all this stuff at all." she teased her boyfriend. She placed a small kiss on his cheek before turning toward her friends. "You going to the mall?" the size changer asked her friends who nodded in return. "You guys want some company?" the caramel skinned woman asked as she eyed the pair, her gaze lingering longer at the taller woman.

The short teen inwardly cringed, not really feeling like being others outdoors. Yes she associated with them inside the tower, mostly she observed and talked to them whenever they spoke to her. It wasn't that she wanted her caretaker all to herself. It was just different, being surround so many others. It made her feel all the more like she didn't belong, the way they talked and acted around each other. The bond that they all shared. She often felt like the afterthought, the third wheel.

Like she was just being asked to tag along out of politeness and that need of the girls to play dress up with her. It probably wasn't the case, she was unsure, but that was how she felt.

"Some other time..." the half demon declined the offer because of her patient's uneasiness and the fact that she simply wasn't up to having company.

"Maybe we can meet up with you later?" Cyborg asked as he wiped the bead of swear from his forehead. "Which mall are you going to?"

"Don't know." the usually most stoic occupant of the tower replied as she walked over to a dark corner on the far end of the room. The blue haired titan waved her hand ever so slightly, the lights turned on, revealing another car.

This one was not like the others. While the others were big and a bit showy, this car was relatively smaller and more subtle. The blonde observed and decided that the style and built of the car proved to be quite different from Cyborg's designs. She looked curiously at the blue haired titan.

"Shall we?" the half demon asked her younger counterpart and received a nod in reply.

"This one's yours huh?" asked the petite teen, earning a raised brow from her caretaker.

"Now why would you say that?" the taller woman inquired.

"The style and the build are different from the other cars here." answered Terra. The half demon grinned at her former roommate. She had never thought that the blonde was so observant.

"She designed and built it herself." Bumble Bee stated.

"Never knew you were so hands on Raven." the blonde teased.

"What can I say? One can only read so many books. I needed another hobby." she had picked up mechanics after her ordeal with Blackfire, figuring that she needed something to do during the day besides reading since training with the others proved to be a useless and certainly boring exercise for her. She decided that if she couldn't stimulate her body, she might as well her mind.

Cyborg and Bumble Bee decided to teach her what they knew, hoping that this would provide enough distraction for her. It was another good method to keep to herself during the day but at night, well there was no way building an engine could satisfy her when the darkness came.

The half demon dug into her pocket and pulled out a set of keys. She pressed the alarm of the car and the doors unlocked. After opening the door, she slipped inside. Terra followed her lead. After securing their selves in with the seatbelts, Raven drove off with the others watching behind them curiously.

Cyborg and Bumble Bee wondered what had caused this act of, dare they say it, friendship? They wondered when was the last time they ever heard their bitter and almost cruel friend make plans with anyone else. It had been such a long time, that was a fact.

But here she was, extending a helping hand to the recuperating blonde. They were grateful to their broken hearted teammate for they knew that Terra was most comfortable with her and would have never gone out of the tower without her help. But at the same time, they, like their team leader, wondered if Raven was the best influence for the blonde. It wasn't that they thought she would corrupt the girl or anything, they questioned her ability to be responsible.

It was apparent to them that the demon was surfacing itself more and more. That meant that their teammate hadn't been upholding her restraints. They feared the demon and the fact that it would probably kill the newly arisen blonde if they were ever left alone. That was their main concern unlike their team leader who feared that Terra would be lured by the half demon to the darker side of life once again.

"What would you like to do first?" Raven asked, her eyes on the road with one hand on the steering wheel, the other on the shift. Her feet switching from the accelerator to the clutch.

"Your town, your car, your decision." the blonde answered with a cheerless tone as she looked out the window, her eyes grazing by the streets filled with sceneries that she was acquainted and but more of the ones she was unfamiliar with. The driver sensed her uneasy mood and could figure why she felt this way. The girl was uncomfortable and was no doubt a bit regretful that they left the tower in the first place.

They could go back to the tower but they both did not want that. She knew deep down that Terra wanted to get away. That she was felt too restrained in the confines of the tower. The only problem was that outside, there were so many other changes than those inside the tower. She sympathized with the blonde yet again. She knew her patient needed this and besides, she knew this would alleviate the blonde's worries if not only hers.

"Here we are." the blue haired titan gracefully parked her car. They stepped out of the vehicle and Raven led the way out of the parking lot. The blonde eyed her surroundings, noting the people that passed her by which to her surprise weren't that many. It was familiar to her, the place where they were at.

Only when they stopped in front of a bookstore did the girl realize where they were at. The taller woman had taken her there a few times before, back when she was under the guise of friendship while she was working for Slade.

Light blue eyes gazed curiously at her nurse as they entered the bookshop. She was under the impression that they were going to the mall to shop for clothing, but instead, she was taken to the section of the city where the books stores could be found. She wondered why they were there, seeing as a few days ago, Raven had left her and came back with a new selection of books. The blue haired titan turned to face those curious eyes.

There Terra saw it, the sympathy. It wasn't pity but sympathy. Her usually cold and unfeeling eyes felt shone with sympathy and understanding. Of course, she understood her.

Understood what it was like to be alone and feel so out of place. To be out of touch with the world around her. Suddenly, the blonde felt uplifted as she was filled with a sense of comfort. Yes, she felt at ease now because Raven sympathized with her and that was a step closer to being her friend wasn't it?

"Thank you." the petite teen said her voice thick with gratitude, letting the half demon know of the double meaning in her words, as they paid for the books. The taller woman paused, slightly unaccustomed to hearing such earnestness. They went out the door and headed back into the streets.

It was quaint, familiar, quiet and Terra simply loved it. The streets weren't crowded, weren't filled with people who were dressed in stylish fashions. There were some, but mostly there were those who did not care about their appearance. People who traded their technological gadgets for a good read. She could almost pretend as though nothing had changed but as she looked to the older woman beside her, the illusion vanished but she really didn't mind. Not when she had the blue haired titan by her side.

There were little changes made, just a few new signs and new paint on some shops. New to the blonde anyway. She thought this was the older woman's way of showing her that not much had changed, that Raven was easing her into going out and she was right. The blue haired titan did want to force or push her to do things.

They both knew from personal experience that pushing could only lead to the opposite, someone pulling away. After all, patience was a virtue and both girls had enough vices. Well maybe Raven more than Terra.

The two headed into another bookstore and this one was different from the others. She could tell from the antique doorknob and cracked paint on the door that the place was older than the other stores. As they entered the store, she saw the piles of books that surrounded the place from the floor up.

Some were in book shelves and some directly sprawled out on the red carpet. Some gathered dust whilst some looked absolutely ancient, the bindings old and tattered, looking as though they had been read and drooled on by toddlers. She knew this place too and had been there twice. It was where her caretaker obtained her first edition, rare, and of course, the older woman's occult books. Everything Raven was interested in belonged in the store.

"I'm gonna..." the blonde signaled with her hands, gesturing that she was going to look around. "If it's okay?" not really knowing whether she needed to ask permission or not.

Something about the situation made her do it. Maybe it was because even though the scenery had not changed, the knowledge of time passing her by and leaving her in the dust was still in her mind, making her incredibly uneasy and unsure. She didn't know how she should act. The blue haired titan sent a small nod her way.

Light blue eyes perused the shelves and piles of books scattered on the red carpet. There were a few books that caught her eye, noting to herself to see if her caretaker had these books already. She was enthralled with the selection before her, reading titles of books that she'd read, were interested in reading, and some that she had never even heard of. She had never thought she would become interested with books but she found that they were stimulating and entertaining. There was a particular book, stacked on the top shelf in the middle of the room, that caught her eye.

White, leather bound, with blue writing on it's spine. The blonde could make out the writing, the title. It was a novel, she was sure of it, written by an author she had yet heard of. There was something about it that appealed to her.

She wanted to touch it, to see it for herself but found that impossible. She couldn't climb up the stacks for she was sure that any more extra weight would bring the shelves down. She wouldn't dare leap and grab the book for she could land on the books, causing noise and perhaps a bit of damage. With a heavy sigh, she focused her attention elsewhere, continuing to browse the contents of each shelf with profound interest.

Upon seeing her former roommate standing behind the counter, she decided to stopped her window shopping. After the older titan paid for her things, they left the store and headed for the parking lot.

"Awful lot of books we bought." the blue haired titan remarked as she seated herself in her vehicle. "Are you tired?" it was a discrete way of asking if they should still head on to the mall or not. Terra felt that she might as well get it over with and if she put it off longer, there was no telling when she would have the opportunity to spend time with Raven again. She took a deep breath and shook her head no.

"I'm fine." light blue met ocean blue as the pair gazed into each other's eyes. A simple understanding. With that, the half demon turned her head toward the road and drove off toward the unfamiliar.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Man, I suck at this. I should update faster I know that, but if I do, I wonder if I'd get more reviews? I mean, it seems like a lot of people are reading my fics but only a handful, not even a percent, review. I will respond to your questions in the review you know, hell I would probably **UPDATE** **FASTER** if i got **MORE** than 10 **REVIEWS** every chapter.

Speaking of responding, here are some responses I have for readers who did review and comment:

BioDragon- I do get your point, the others should care. They should notice her. Keep reading and you'll figure out what I'm trying to do with the story, at least I hope you will.

Spire- The age difference plays a role in the story. You know the whole maturity and knowledge bit. If it helps, before Terra was originally only two years younger than Raven as opposed to the eight years she is older than Terra now. Terra is supposed to be around the same age as Starfire and Kitty if she hadn't gone through the coma.

BTW, did anyone here see Street Fighter Legend of Chun Li?


	18. Left to Figure

Here I go...

XXXXXXX

Breathing in deeply, she stepped out of the car. On the way over, her thoughts were muddled. She was convincing herself that she was making the right decision, knowing she had to step out and face the world sooner or later. Rather sooner than later. It should feel akin to ripping off a band aid, quick and almost painless. Almost.

She couldn't go back, run away like she used to. She had vowed to herself that she wasn't going to do that this time around. The girl was going to face her problems head on now right? Besides, it wasn't like twenty years had passed, how much could have really changed while she was gone? The blonde decided to relax, more like forced herself to. Sitting back on the blue leather seats, she glanced at the driver who kept her eyes on the rode.

The ride to the mall was quiet, as to be expected since Raven wasn't really a talker and Terra didn't really want to talk at the moment. It wasn't that she was intimidated by the older woman for never had the blue haired titan made her feel so comfortable. No she was too busy with trying to regain the self confidence she was known for not too long ago. Sure she was a little uncertain about how she should act around the Goth but she wasn't intimidated. The blonde focused her sights on the road ahead but her mind was too preoccupied with her thoughts to pay attention to her surroundings.

Terra didn't even notice that they had arrived at the mall until the car stopped. She looked to the driver seat and found her older counterpart had unlatched her seat belt. The blonde followed the taller woman's lead. The two walked out of the parking lot as light blue eyes surveyed the cars around her. She noted the newer models from the older ones. Then she saw it, the entrance to the mall.

Deciding that this shouldn't be a big deal so it wouldn't be, the girl placated herself. Without further hesitation, she followed her blue haired caretaker inside. As the automatic doors behind her closed, she scanned her surroundings.

Raven could feel the uneasiness radiating from the blonde. It was enough to drown out the emotions of others. She had hoped that by taking the girl to a familiar place, somewhere untouched by technologies advances, that the she would feel comfortable. The blue haired titan was wrong. Well partly anyway. Her patient felt at ease while they were at the book district, but it never occurred to her that the change of scenery would affect the blonde so much.

It didn't bother her one bit. The short girl's reaction was of course, normal. The ocean blue eyed woman could not blame her for feeling so out of place. She remembered how she felt when she made the jump from this Azerath to here. It would have been extremely difficult if she hadn't found comfort in her books. At least she had her outlets.

The same could not have been said for Terra and yet again, she felt sympathetic for her patient as she recalled their talk in the kitchen, the conversation which allowed her to feel something other than disdain and wrath. She had to admit, it felt rather amiable.

"It's the same you know?" the guised older titan looked beside her. "You go into a store and buy what you like." she reminded the shorter girl beside her. "Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" she grinned at Terra who offered her an uneasy smile in return. It had been a while since she had comforted anyone so the usually brooding titan was a bit rusty. "Maybe you can pick out a couple of things for me?" the words slipped out of her mouth before she could mull the idea over. Instinct had taken over yet again and for an unknown reason, she wanted Terra to feel better about her situation.

She was being cordial, another thing she hadn't done in a while. Being seductive didn't mean she was friendly after all. Seems like being around the blonde allowed her to feel and do things with hardly any reservations. Raven decided that this was her being sympathetic toward the blonde. A simple act of understanding and there was nothing wrong with this. This wasn't a sign of weakness. It actually made sense.

They both didn't want to deal with the others who would intentionally or unintentionally, depending on the person, try to get them to conform to their ways.

"I don't know... I thought maybe you could do that for me." light blue eyes met with ocean blue, shining with hope and uncertainty while a hint of shame joined them. Raven raised her brow and looked at the blonde curiously. Anyone would have jumped up at the chance to dress her up but here Terra was, refusing her proposal. She hadn't realized that the blonde had felt this insecure.

"Tell you what, how about we get started with you first then me?" she flashed yet another grin. Then she recalled something she was sure they had in common from the last time they were at the mall with Starfire and the others years ago. "I promise not to make you wear anything pink." the comment earned her a genuine smile from the younger girl who was moved that she remembered that little discussion she had with the red head all those years ago.

"So where to first?" the blonde asked, still smiling at the taller woman who just started walking ahead of her. She trailed slightly behind after her caretaker. They walked with the blonde staying beside the older titan while she managed to keep her eyes on the people who passed her by.

The idea was the same, people going into stores, trying on a few products, and then buying the products if they wanted it badly enough. From some of the looks other people gave her, she could tell that attitudes of some people were still the same as ever, judgmental and offensive. Here she was, dressed in her tomboyish garb and looking like a lost puppy. She could tell that they thought she was a burn out drug addict or something. She shrugged them off, having expected this lack of warmth for she had experienced it so many times before. Only now, she could not find it in herself to be as 'carefree' as she was before.

The blonde turned focused on something else besides the people. Looking over the windows of the stores, she saw that there were no longer manikins dressed up in the latest fashions, instead she found herself staring at holograms of models. The technology had changed at bit.

Her eyes continued to observe her surroundings, absorbing the details of the building. She peered over every column every glass panels as she looked over the stores that were in her eyesight, making a mental note of going over there if she had the chance.

She was brought out of her reverie when Raven led her into a store. Looking around the store, she found a few things that caught her eye but she really didn't know whether or not she could pull off the look. After all, she was still just a scrawny pubescent teenager. Scratching her head as she eyed the clothing around her, she let out a heavy sigh.

When it became apparent to her caretaker that she was not going to choose for herself, the blue haired titan decided to suggest some items for her. After all, they had gone to the mall to shop for some new clothes for her and they would not leave this place empty handed. This trip would not have been made for nothing. It was becoming apparent to the blonde that even though so much had changed, Raven still was not a mall person. She wasn't either but she didn't mind it as much as her caretaker did.

The taller woman reached out for a shirt that she had thought would look good on her younger counterpart and handed them to her, not with an annoyed look in her eyes, but with an encouraging one. Terra took the shirt with a thankful smile on her face as they walked around the store, looking for more things for the blonde to try on.

Raven waited outside the dressing room. It didn't really bother her which was strange since she wasn't known for her patience for these trivial matters after all. She surprised herself with her newfound tolerance as she found herself merely sitting on the bench, not minding the fact that the blonde looked for her veto or approval of the outfits that the teen showed her when the girl stepped out of the changing booth once more.

"You look good." the blue haired woman remarked as she observed the tiny girl before her.

"I don't know..." the young teen looked at her self in the mirror, gazing in wonderment. The green shirt she was wearing along with the blue skirt was the latest in fashion but she couldn't help but feel, irregular. It was though the clothes belonged but not her.

"What's the matter?" Raven approached the younger female slowly, standing behind her but at an angle where the light blue eyes could behold her full figure.

"I don't really feel like..." she paused, trying to find the right words. Piercing ocean blue urged her on. "This is me." was what she would have said but they both knew that she was a very fluid concept at the moment. She really didn't know who or even what she was. "This looks good on me." a brow was raised.

The response was mulled over, meaning that the initial retort could have been replaced. And from the look in those light blue depths, she knew that it had been. She could see the doubt the teen directed to her self as she stared into her own reflection.

"Well," she walked closer and placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders as they continued to look at the younger girl's mirror image. "There are other things in the store." she reminded the blonde. "We can find something more comfortable for you." her tone was gentler than usual, filled with warmth instead of the unfeeling monotone it always used to carry.

"Thanks Raven." she replied with a friendly smile. "I'll find something somewhere else." stated the blonde, a bit more determined than ever. The blue haired titan nodded.

"After all, one must do what one can in order to provide comfort for themselves." as light blue eyes peered at the figure behind her, she found that this time, her caretaker was staring at her own image, rather than looking at the reflection of her younger counterpart. Ocean blue were momentarily filled with regret and a bit of guilt then angst and bitterness took its place before they were masked with emptiness yet again.

Raven turned away from the image quickly, as if she had just seen something utterly repulsing. It dawned on the blonde that she was speaking from personal experience.

Curious, she found herself wanting to ask what said experience could have been but decided against it. Not because she didn't care because she did, perhaps even more than she realized, but because dealing with the blue haired titan was anything but simple. To know Raven would take patience and as irony would have it, Terra's time in her stone slumber changed her from the impetuous teen she once was to a more cautious one.

There was one lesson she had learned from her betrayal, the value of friendship or to be more precise the value of her friendship. Being without it, more specifically without her, was simply excruciating.

The times Slade beat her when she made a mistake during her training seemed like nothing when compared to the pain the belief of Raven hating her brought. She had lost her once and she vowed that it would not happen again so she needed to care for the others and herself too of course, now more so than ever.

"Let's go look for something else then." the blonde said offering the older woman a small smile confirming her suspicions that the look was noticed but the blonde was not going to press the matter. The blue haired titan wondered how long before the now younger girl would start to ask questions as she watched her head back into the booth and closed the door behind her. She could sense the curiosity flowing through the girl and knew that she was not asked anything because the girl respected her that much. It was a touching sentiment, something that Raven had not felt from someone else in a while.

A few minutes later, the younger girl came out and they placed the clothes back on the rack. They exited the store and walked toward the next one. Knowing that the blonde had a better knowledge of what she wanted to wear, the blue haired titan merely stood behind her, occasionally drifting on her own once the teen was in the fitting room. She always stayed close though, making sure that she was available in case the blonde needed her opinion, which she was often asked for.

The blue haired woman made no objections, no indications that she was annoyed because she really wasn't. She found it rather... pleasant, relaxing even. This wasn't just some mindless task she had to perform like their training and their missions. No, this was something important at least it was for Terra and that was, to her shock, enough reason for her this to matter to her. It had been a while since she had done something she considered of value. Not to mention interesting too.

The blonde had become something of a novelty to her and she enjoyed her company more than she cared to realize. It wasn't loneliness that called her to the blonde that much she knew. It was the sympathy, the pull she felt around the petite teen.

Even before, there had been a certain darkness to the girl's aura that mirrored her own. Perhaps this was one of the main reasons why she was able to turn a blind eye, to ignore the feeling of impending doom. She knew the girl harbored secrets, just like she did. They just handled things differently.

"You're gonna need some shoes to match with these outfits." the normally stoic woman stated as she looked at her shorter counterpart who had a slightly guilty look on her face. "What is it?"

"I feel a little... guilty. I mean, here you are shopping with me but you haven't actually looked for anything for yourself." the blonde muttered.

"I suggested shoe shopping for a reason you know?" the older titan grinned, amused by how affected Terra was by her just following her around and not buying anything for herself. "Guilt isn't a really good look for you." teased Raven. The blonde did not smile or grin in return and she knew why.

"Well you better get used to it because you're gonna be seeing a lot of it from me." it was said in a low whisper but thanks to her inhuman hearing, the blue haired woman heard her.

Of course it suddenly occurred to the woman with the ability to sense the aura of others that the younger girl still felt remorse over her betrayal and joining Slade. It had been so long ago and after her ordeal with Trigon and her broken heart, she had found it in her to forgive and forget the girl's transgressions.

She knew that Terra had her reasons for joining up with the notorious villain and she would be a hypocrite to judge the girl for succumbing to the darkness within.

"Now don't be like that. Shopping is supposed to be fun for us girls." she reminded the blonde with a playful tone in her voice. She wanted to lighten the atmosphere, refusing to talk about heavy and dark matters. Besides, something told her that telling the petite teen that she was forgiven would not help. She would most likely fail to believe or recognize this truth. Besides, it was well known that Raven was known more for her actions than her words.

"Funny, I never pegged you to be the kind of girl that thinks shopping is fun." she teased her caretaker. "Book shopping maybe, but clothes? My you've changed." the girl shook her head and clucked her tongue. "Tsk Tsk."

"You have too." the blue haired titan countered with a coy grin. "On the inside anyway because outside..." she placed her hand on the top of her head then extended it to Terra's, her grin growing wider. "you're still the same." satisfied with herself, she patted the golden haired maiden to add insult to injury.

"Well, you never know. I still have time to grow up and become a 12 foot Amazon like you." retorted the teen with a twisted smirk. Playful banter with Raven made her feel at ease. It was one of the few things she did that did not make her revert back into her shell. It was an exercise of wit after all, a bit of patience as well.

The opportunity to engage in witty repartee was something that the pair had been deprived of for far too long it seemed. The fact that this was easier than actually talking about what bothered the blonde also contributed to the playful banter.

It was the preferred method, teasing and playing, rather than talking and dealing with trivial matters. The pair both knew this game so well but perhaps Raven knew more than her younger counterpart. So they continued, distracting each other. The guised older titan believed she could help the blond perfect her raw skill.

The half demon had to admit that the girl was skilled in hiding and masking her true feelings. She was rather witty to begin with, the ocean blue eyed woman recalled. They simply needed more practice.

"That you do. You have plenty of time to catch up." the double meaning of the statement did not go unnoticed by Terra but before she could reply, her older woman placed her elbow atop the blonde's head and leaned on her slightly. "Although, I do like you like this."

"I liked you better when you weren't so talkative." Terra bit back. "But then again, I do like the fact that you're bigger than little old me now." she looked at the clothes they were about to purchase, clothes that her older and taller counterpart was carrying instead of her. "Gotta love all that Amazon strength." with a cheeky grin, she swatted the older woman's elbow off her head and proceeded to glare at the woman beside her.

"Don't forget, you have Amazonian traits yourself." Raven retorted as she began to hand the clothing over to the blonde who shook her head.

"But how would that look? Little old me carrying those?" she shook her head disapprovingly. "People would think you're a slave driver, after all, I'm just a scrawny teenager, all skin and bones." she emphasized her point by pinching some skin off her forearm and waving her wrist in a weakened manner.

"Yeah, a skinny girl who eats enough for twenty... in one sitting." Terra's comeback was interrupted by the woman at the register who collected the clothing from the taller woman. They paid for the clothes, gathered the bags, and headed toward the nearest shoe store.

There was no need to specify what type of shoes the blonde girl needed. She needed some new shoes to match with her outfits of course. Match in the sense that she would be in style. The tall and benighted woman kept her word and shopped for fresh pairs of shoes for herself. She hadn't been lying after all, she did need the shoes seeing as her alter ego needed normal shoes and not the fighting boots like she used to always wear back when she was a full time titan. The blonde just sat by her, asking more than occasionally what she thought about her selections.

Raven had never remembered the girl to be so indecisive. Suddenly, it occurred to her that the blonde was not questioning her just out of curiosity, nor was the teen trying to continue conversing with her. Terra kept asking for opinion because the girl felt it would be better to absorb her tastes in clothing rather than developing her own. The half demon knew that the time warp that her patient had gone through threw her off course from her usual self.

It was clear that she was no longer the proud and boastful creature she once was. She was more docile and fragile than ever. The girl was slightly akin to clay, fresh clay that needed to be molded before it could harden. For some reason, it seemed that the blonde had picked the older woman beside her to be her sculptor.

The others would have jumped at the chance but they both knew that the usually quiet titan would have none of that. She wasn't there to mold Terra. No, that was a task that the petite teen had to do herself and they both knew that. The only thing the taller woman should do was to allow her a clear perspective of who she wanted to be. It was a freedom that Raven never had the luxury of knowing for she had always been left to be molded by others.

First, it was her father who conceived her so that she could one day become his gateway and bring about the end of the world. Then of course, there was her mother who tried to shape her into the obedient daughter in hopes that by doing so, she could somehow extinguish the demonic side of her daughter. The woman taught her to obey her and her mentors on Azerath, to not question their teachings and submit to them. They tried to mold her into a void and unfeeling creature in order to prevent the destruction that they believed she would cause if she did not have the proper training.

She wasn't even going to go on about how the Tameranian's contributed to the masterpiece that she was now. If that was what she could call her self. She was treated like an empty canvas so they took their turns, painting what they believed ought to be her and it was difficult to be a finished painting that could be appreciated by others seeing as she was created by different artists who each possessed a different stroke when it came to handling a brush.

Cold and distant were the things she was but a hypocrite she wasn't. That's exactly what she would be if she allowed Terra to continue this. Remembering her proposal to the blonde, she stood from her seat while the girl continued to try on pairs of shoes that Raven had practically picked out for her.

"What is it?" the blonde asked as two different shoes were brought up to her face by the usually stoic titan.

"Which one would look good on me?" she inquired as she waved around the different shoes. Terra looked thoughtful for a few seconds. The act would have fooled anyone, except of course the woman before her.

"Both?" she replied, unsure as ever.

"Both." repeated the blue haired woman with a slight frown. Frankly, neither of the shoes matched her personality and because they were not her, her alter ego could not be caught dead wearing either of the shoes she held. "Well, which one do you think would look better on me?" she asked.

"They both would look good on you." it was the truth. The answer would have sufficed for anyone else but the blue haired woman who was intent on having Terra decide more for her self was left unsatisfied.

"Really?" she pressed. Orange and Aqua colored shoes was so not her thing. "I wouldn't look weird with them on?" the older woman pressed the girl a bit more, hoping the girl would actually make a decision.

"Well... they both would look good on you." then light blue eyes beheld the amusement in her caretaker's smirk. She had been caught it seemed and the woman was hell bent into making her decide something on her own. "But I think those ones would look great on you." she pointed to the black and red then the black and grey shoes on the shelf. Raven couldn't have picked out a better pair for herself. Then came an encouraging look from the blue haired woman and she immediately relaxed, forgetting that she didn't belong. She finally trusted her own judgment. "You should really get a pair of each."

"For someone who's been trapped for six years, you have good taste." sincerity coated her tone, letting the blonde know that she was not patronizing her in anyway. The younger girl shrugged.

"Gotta stick with the 'in crowd' right?" the girl questioned with an amused look on her face that turned into confusion once the woman before shook her head in disagreement.

"Stick with whatever the hell you want to stick with." advised the blue haired titan. "I'd hate to see you become one of them." her voice coated with honesty as head tilted toward a trio of blondes that walked into the store. She could feel the nothingness radiating from them. There was not a lot of depth to these girls. "Shallow and vain." described the older woman with a knowing look. "Wouldn't you like to be the one who won't fit into those accursed blonde stereotypes?"

Raven knew all about stereotypes after all. Because she was half demon, she was considered dangerous and deadly because of her dark heritage. Terra knew that the older woman did not judge the book by its cover. No, her abilities let her see the truth in people. It let her feel the way others felt so she knew that the older woman was the best judge on character.

So her nurse wanted her to be own person just like she was before, then again, much like Raven's loner impression it was all just a farce. She acted like she was filled with pride of herself and her abilities when really, she was afraid. Afraid of what she could do, of what damage her powers could cause. To the others, she seemed so proud to be able to control the earth but that was just a farce. Inside, she was terrified of what she was capable of.

Terra knew that the other woman had not been so different. The girl had to train herself, close herself off from the world in order to maintain her powers. It wasn't really a choice, her being a loner. She understood that it was a necessity for the stoic woman needed to limit her emotions and being around others guaranteed she would feel but now, now that her powers were hers to control, there was certainly no need for her to be so closed off and guarded. The teen thought that the experience should have liberated the older woman, set her emotions free but it was the opposite.

The taller woman was more reserved than ever. Not physically but emotionally, not like before when she used to lock herself in her room for days in order to keep control, chanting and locking away herself in order to not even be tempted to ignite any emotional responses. Now, she mingled with the others but through light teasing and banter. She was playful which made her hard to read for others.

Now, when she was locked in her room or wherever she was at, the blonde knew it wasn't because she was meditating for whenever Raven did meditate, she could feel it. The little spark of heat would continue to grow and shrink erratically until it remained still. That was when she knew the older woman was finished and had achieved her enlightenment.

Then again, she remembered that Raven had stated she had better control of her emotions which could mean that she learned what it was that she could feel. But she knew that the older woman wasn't controlling her emotions for she had seen emotions flash through those eyes without anything blowing up which meant her emotions weren't all that tied to her powers anymore. Of course the blue haired titan probably did not realize this because these emotions were quickly covered, pushed aside, and she would go back, pretending that she didn't care about anything.

Terra knew this was a facade. The woman could feel things other than hate and anger. This was a pretense that the older woman had to put up in order to control her feelings but now, there was a new reason for all the secrecy of her emotions. It wasn't for control but something else, something that made her determined to not care.

There was a reason why she wanted to be unfeeling. There was something that drove her to be cold to others, to push her self away from the affections of others, in the emotional sense of course because now she interacted with the others through other means. She could be found breaking her mask of indifference for only three emotions: anger, annoyance, and amusement. Whatever the reason was, it made the ocean blue eyed woman all the more determined and calculated.

The girl let out a breath, deciding that these observations would be best analyzed in the privacy of her room, not now when she was out with the woman who she constantly thought of.

"Well, we already know I'm probably smarter than your average blonde." the girl snapped herself out of reverie and with a playful gleam in her eyes, she stated this.

The older woman who had sensed that she was deep in thought but did not disturb her smirked in amusement because she knew that her patient was thinking of something very serious and she did not ask what it was for she did not want to intrude on her privacy. No to mention, she wasn't up for having another serious discussion with the blonde so she would be more than happy to oblige the girl and continue.

"I don't know. You are rather clumsy." she teased. "A bit ditzy at times." a smirk found its way to her lips.

"Oh please, I will have you know that my intelligence is far more advance than others." holding her head up high, the blonde kept a rather serious face to let her caretaker know that she meant what she said. Light blue eyes twinkled with glee as she accepted the teasing.

"I suppose you have to have brains in order to fully appreciate the collections of novels that I have." the blue haired woman thought aloud. "Then again, you could have just been flipping the pages, looking for pretty pictures or something."

"We both know there won't be pretty pictures in the books you've given me." countered the blonde. "Besides, the simple fact that I can talk to you like this should prove to you that I'm smarter than I look." the retort brought out wide grins and small chuckles from both of the females. It felt relaxing, this moment that they were sharing with one another.

"Well, I wouldn't really know how smart you are." she conceded because she knew she really didn't know much about the blonde.

"She must not be all that smart, considering she's chosen to spend her time with you." a fairly familiar voice interrupted, cutting off Terra's reply. The pair looked at the source of the voice and annoyance coursed through Raven. But it was overshadowed with a feeling that they both felt, the disappointment running through their veins.

XXXXXXXX

For those that are reading my other story, "Destiny's Deceit", I will update that sometime this week. I promise. I'm just making a couple of changes in the story. I don't deserve it, but please be patient with me just a little bit longer.

I'm incorporating the other characters as well, trying to give some of them more depth because like I said, the other titan's aren't really meant to be the villains in the story. It's not easy and it's making the story longer than I intended it to be. In my original draft, Terra and Raven were supposed to be hitting it off by now but as I was writing, I just couldn't stop the ideas flowing through my head. I guess I'm just trying to make it realistic in a sense that you know, they are heroes but they have flaws because they are human.

They have reasons for doing things, for acting the way they are. We all do. And for all those people that are curious about how Terra and Raven are going to get together, just keep reading. I promise I will try my best to make the journey there as eventful as possible.

Oh, thanks for all the love! The reviews have been wonderful. Please keep them coming... I really appreciate them and are very grateful you've taken the time to give me your feedbacks. It makes me want to write some more...


	19. Left to Survey

Here I go...

XXXXXXXX

Raven chose better than to retort. She really wasn't in the mood for these people and that was why she chose to ignore their presence. That's right. She knew the whole time that they had been following them around and knew that this probably wasn't all they were going to do.

She had expected them to reveal themselves and intrude on her little outing with her former roommate. But they had purposely picked a moment to interrupt, while the girl and her self were almost completely relaxed around each other.

She quickly turned from the pink eyes that judged her so. It was amazing that she had the audacity to do this, considering she too was a temptress. After all, wasn't it she who took away Blackfire from her? She had no right to question the blue haired titan, especially since she was one of the contributors to the taller woman's pain.

Then again, after this realization, she didn't know whether to thank the pink haired girl or clobber her for it. While she was more inclined to lean into the second choice, she chose the latter of course. No good can come from this violence and besides, letting people know that she was affected by the girl with pink cat eyes would lead them to think she was jealous and she was not at all jealous.

No, she was beyond petty jealousy. She was more furious now more than jealous. Vindictive, full of spite, but not jealous. She began to walk away, knowing the blonde would follow her.

"Terra, you should just come with us." another familiar voice stated that stopped Raven in her tracks for she could feel the woman's heated gaze on her. She didn't need to turn to see the anger in them for she could feel it, radiating off of her. Of course she was there. The two were attached to the hip after all. In her anger, she had forgotten about her presence. "We can get to know each other better." she reasoned with a semi-genial tone and watched as the blonde shook her head with a gracious and polite smile.

"Some other time maybe." was her reply though there was a better, more agressive, one that she chose not to say. She was a little cross from their rudeness for she knew that the invitation was being extended only to her but she reminded herself that she wanted to enjoy being with Raven and decided not to add to the tension between the trio and the tension that seemed to suffocate her former roommate who was glued to her place. The blonde walked toward her caretaker who remained still.

The half demon's mind was working overtime, trying to keep her emotions from showing when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Looking to the owner of the hand, ocean blue met light blue.

She was shocked to see them, shining with concern. The level of intensity sent a rush of warmth from her spine to her heart. She didn't know why the girl was so concerned about her. She was about to say something to ease those caring eyes but she was interrupted yet again by the others who were supposed to be her friends.

She had known that they were there too, but she deluded herself into thinking that they would leave them alone, after all, bother her and the petite teen had made it clear they didn't want to be around the others.

"Hey Raven, Terra fancy meeting you guys here." the bubbly voice of the darker haired blonde as she stood beside the other two former villains.

"I can imagine your shock." the half demon stated wryly, turning her eyes away from the light blue depths and toward the others. She knew that their so called leader had sent the two to spy on her. He had placed a tracking device on her car and it had been there since she finished her creation. She wasn't an idiot and would have no problem with locating and removing the device but she decided against it. She would let the boy wonder feel safer, thinking he knew where she was.

Thinking and assuming but never knowing. Was he really that thick? She had the ability to teleport after all and she used it to her advantage, just in case she was being trailed. Besides, she wasn't dumb enough to include her car in her alter ego's life.

Her thoughts derailed for a moment. She knew that Blackfire and Jinx had been sent there to keep an eye on her but what about the four others with them? Were they there to keep an eye on her or to throw her off Robin's intentions? She knew this wasn't a chance encounter for this mall was the one they did not prefer for there was another that was closer to their abode after all.

Eyes shifted from her, then onto her patient. Kitty stood still, looking a bit guilty, a feeling that the others shared as well. The anxiety they normally carried around her now had doubled and Raven could sense this, all of them and their emotions.

She knew what their worries about her lifestyle had passed. Now there were two things they worried about, her demon and the fact that the youngest member of the titans spent so much time with her. She had expected this from all of them for them to feel this way. However, she never truly expected them to act on their emotions. Not to this extent.

She never believed they would resort to following her and Terra. Worst of all, they were trying to cut them off, just when the girl had finally started to relax. They were going to ruin the progress that she'd made with the distraught girl.

Which shouldn't matter to her but it did. She found that it wasn't only their similarities that made the girl more than tolerable to be around her. It was simple really. It was the fact that she was entertaining so it was relatively easy for her caretaker to feel a bit at ease around her more so than the others. She really did like being around the blonde and when the younger girl was relaxed, they were more likely to enjoy each other's company.

It had been a while since she liked spending time with someone. She smirked inwardly. After all this time, she had thought she was incapable of pleasantries.

She really didn't know whether or not this was a good thing, but she had to admit, she had seriously doubted that she could feel things other than anger and hatred. It had been so long since she had felt this way and she was damned if she was going to let their petty fears come between her and the blonde whom she hoped, liked spending time with her too.

"Hey guys." Terra greeted her friends with an edgy smile as she retracted her hand from the taller woman's shoulder.

"Ooh, looks like you've done quite a bit of shopping." Bumble Bee stated as she noted the bags that her blue haired teammate was carrying.

"What did you get?" Kitty asked.

"Stuff." the blonde replied. She really didn't want to be around them at the moment. It wasn't that she just wanted to be alone with Raven, though she was enjoying being alone with her caretaker and just relished the fact that they were connecting. She wanted nothing more than to be friends with the older woman again for she knew that it was better to be her friend than her enemy after all. Also, she really wasn't feeling up for company.

She could barely handle being surrounded by so many people around her, talking about things that she knew nothing about and it was a bit annoying, having to ask for insight on the jokes. The blonde could see in her caretaker's eyes that she wanted to just escape them just as she did.

"Hey Terra, Me and the animal hater over here are going to the game store... wanna come with?" Beast Boy offered with a charming smile. He was wearing his holograph watch, meaning that only his hair and pupils were green and not his skin. Cyborg stood beside his friend, also in disguise.

The years had done the green shape shifter good. He was a skinny man still, but he had a way about him that made him cute. In a dorky way of course. The dork factor was still present though and that was why so many questioned how he could end up with the blonde bombshell he was with now. Hell, there were times when even he questioned how he could still be with Kitten after so long, without screwing things up.

He supposed that she really loved him if she was willing to put up with his quirks. The shape shifter was more than happy to return the favor and that was why he put up with her father. He loved Kitty and he wanted nothing more than to make her happy but his patience for the woman's father ran thin at times.

"I prefer the term carnivore." the dark skinned man stated dryly. The years had also favored him as well He wasn't a particularly slender man with muscles like his friend was, he had a much larger build but not large enough to be considered a wrestler or a body builder.

"Murderer." the advocate for vegetarianism glared and his taller teammate only shrugged. He turned his attention back to his former crush. "So how about it?" he asked with a toothy grin.

"Uh, actually Raven and I were just about to go eat right now." the girl patted her stomach, proving her point.

"Oh good, because I had a sudden craving for hamburger." Jinx stated.

"Yeah, I can really go for some pizza right now too." Cyborg agreed.

Raven watched as the others agreed that they were suddenly feeling hungry. She scoffed. They didn't even try to hide their assignment from the blue haired titan. They didn't care if she knew what they were doing and that annoyed her, the disrespect they were giving her and their so called friendship. She was about to comment when the shorter girl beat her to it.

"K, you guys have fun then." she could tell from the annoyed and slightly disappointed, not to forget hurt and angry look on her caretaker's face that she, like her, did not want the company of the others.

"You aren't gonna eat with us?" Blackfire asked.

"We'll take a rain check on that." the girl stated. "The... atmosphere isn't really to my liking at the moment." she knew they were adamant about not leaving the two of them alone, why she really didn't know but she was highly annoyed. She really didn't have the patience for them.

Raven did not even bother saying anything. She was more annoyed and angry than anything now, though her face did not betray her. Her anger though, was not focused on her former lover and the woman's lover, it was focused on the four that were supposed to be her friends after all.

At least that was what they kept telling her every time they tried to get her to stop her little trysts in the clubs. They again, they had stopped trying to tell her what to do, but the half demon didn't think that meant that their friendship had ended.

She was right of course, in their state of mind, they were still friends. They were just so afraid of her demon that they didn't even respect their friendship. Then again, maybe they didn't really value their relationship with the blue haired titan. The realization stung a bit she had to admit, but she had been hurt by worse things in life so she couldn't really find it in herself to care any longer.

Her faith on humanity was dwindling down, becoming almost nothing as these little predicaments kept on presenting themselves.

The stoic woman felt a hand on her back, lightly shoving her. She knew whose hand it was. The anger gradually wore off as she took pride in the fact that the blonde was the one that was pushing her away from the others.

She realized that her patient did not even glance back at their teammates, meaning that she was pushing her away not to start just as willing as her to get away from the bunch. The older woman smirked could sense the other girl's annoyance. The blue haired titan took comfort in this fact rather easily and was amused when she remembered the last words the girl spoke out before they walked away.

Having expected a gentler brush off because the girl seemed so gentle now, she was a bit shocked that Terra had stepped up to the plate.

Then again, she remembered the time when the girl had just woken up and defended her in front of everyone when they called her an opportunistic molester. The girl just seemed to always be ready to step up to the plate. She grinned after recalling that the teen had concocted the lie about them getting something to eat. They had not planned that after all.

The half demon knew that her patient did not want to be around too many people and accepted this. She was thankful for this because if the blonde invited others with them, then she would have left.

"So where to now?" the blue haired titan asked while they walked toward the exit of the mall. They wanted to leave because they really didn't want to run into their teammates again.

"Up to you, you're my guide after all." the teen shrugged with a smile.

Raven wasn't really in the mood to continue their little outing anymore and they both knew that. Then again, the older woman also knew that if she cut things short, that would mean that the pests would succeed with their sick and twisted game and she couldn't have that.

Instead, she pushed her feelings aside, refusing to cave in to her frustration. She wanted to show Terra a good time so the girl would seek her company more not just because it would, of course, irk her meddlesome teammates but because she wanted the both of them to feel at ease once again. The teen needed to feel this too for it was only then that they knew they could pretend everything was fine.

The feeling they gave one another made this more believable and the idea seemed to much more tangent when they were around one another.

It was the most comfort that the other had felt and while the blue haired titan was just coming to terms with this fact, she did not know that her younger companion had felt this way around her ever since they had met. But the half demon knew she wanted to hold onto this feeling a bit longer for she knew that when they made their way back to the tower, the comfort and ease she felt would vanish and be replaced with hatred yet again.

"Then guide you I shall." the older woman proclaimed with a smirk.

The pair slid into the car and Raven drove off. She was determined, more than anything, to hold onto this pleasant emotion for now. She would release her fury later. Focusing her thoughts on where she should take the blonde, she decided that they should stick close to the original plan and shop. They just simply had to change location to make sure that they would not be followed again which she was sure would occur, considering how persistent they all were.

The half demon parked her car. They ended up at the mall on the other side of town and as Terra was about to open the door, she felt a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. Before she could ask what was going on, a black light engulfed the two of them and the next thing she knew, they were located outdoors.

Light blue eyes scanned her surroundings. She had never been here before. As she looked at the architecture around her and judging from the cracks on the walls and paint peels, she realized that the buildings around her were extremely old but as she looked ahead of her, she saw boutiques down the road and they were far from old but this did not affect the ambiance of wherever the hell they were. In fact, it contributed to it.

Wherever they were, she decided that this place was a perfect combination of the past and the present. She smiled, amused, as she turned her head and looked at the taller woman beside her. So that was the other woman's game.

"It's beautiful here..." she whispered, knowing full well that her companion had heard her. "Where is here exactly?" the blonde asked.

"Milan." the older woman replied and after hearing the gibberish people were speaking in around her, the teen had known that they weren't even in the U.S. anymore but she never thought that the girl would take her to continue their shopping. "I figured those idiots would leave us be if we're half way across the world."

"Well, you did leave your car at the mall so there's no way for them to track us now." she had guessed that there was a tracking device in the blue haired titan's car. How else could they have tracked them, seeing as she knew that Raven did not have her communicator with her at the moment for her tight black jeans only had two tiny bulges, one in the shape of a wallet and the other was a phone.

"You figured it out." the half demon wasn't surprised of course. "You really are a smart girl then."

"Not that smart, considering I can't figure out why they're following us. Why were they tracking you anyway?" she inquired, cursing herself for asking because she did not know whether or not she had just wandered into a touchy subject. "Never mind that, you don't have to answer." taking her back her question, hoping that she hadn't just offended or upset Raven. "Why don't we get something to eat? I'm kinda hungry." the girl suggested and the woman nodded her head in agreement. They were rather hungry.

They walked down the street and the younger girl followed her guide inside a restaurant. The girl took her seat while Raven ordered their food. The girl came back, a few minutes later with two trays filled with pasta and pizza. Their meal was eaten in peace, for Terra did not really know what to say and was getting nervous. She didn't know if she had just crossed some boundary with her inquiry.

The blue haired titan observed her former roommate, who she could see was beating herself up for even asking and letting her curiosity get the better of her. Not really wanting to play any games with the girl, she decided that she should answer the question. It was only fair, considering that the girl was involved.

"They were following us." the taller woman said as they exited the restaurant.

"Us?" curiosity laced her voice.

"They don't like having you around me so much." she replied.

"Why not?" the girl asked in disbelief. "We haven't done anything wrong." realization hit her. "They don't want me alone with you because they don't trust me huh?" she asked, a slight crack in her voice as she knew she couldn't hold it against them since she had betrayed them before.

"No. It's me they don't trust. They're afraid I'll lose control and the demon will resurface." she explained after she felt the overwhelming guilt radiating off her patient which was replaced by confusion, frustration, and annoyance.

"So what if she does? She won't hurt me. I mean, she's had plenty of times to do before so I'm pretty sure I'm good." the girl rationalized, anger seeping through her veins. "They can't tell me not to spend time with you." Raven smirked at the girl's defiance. There was the Terra she knew back then, defiant and strong willed. But her demonstration of confidence was broken and replaced by her usual uncertainty. "Unless of course that's what you want..." the teen muttered.

"If that's what I wanted, you'd be at the Tower right now." she pointed out. There was no reason for the girl to think this way. She concluded that her younger counterpart seemed to have a negative attitude about everything. "Now, let's get onto what we were doing before." they entered another store, placing their issues behind them.

As they made their way back into the Tower with Raven using her powers to carry their stuff, the blonde found herself reveling the fact that she had spent the whole day with her caretaker, who seemed to enjoy their time together.

They had kept each other amused, keeping momentum going by constantly teasing each other. With the witty banter they shared, the pair was able to momentarily push aside all their more negative emotions. It was as though they had drowned themselves in the comfort that they gave one another. The two knew that this method, this release, only worked with the other. It was sort of like sparring for the both of them.

They were the only ones who could bring out the other's potential, except this time, they didn't exercise their bodies but their minds and the experience proved to be as stress relieving as the physical training they shared. The exercise of wit was just as pleasant.

The half demon teleported into the blonde's room, separating her merchandise from the younger girl's with her powers as she sat on the edge of the girl's bed.

She was still angry inside there was no doubt about it. There was still pain, torment, rage, fury twisting and contorting her soul but now, as she sat in the room in silence with her shopping companion for the day, she found that she could dull the pain around the blonde. Just having the girl near eased her.

It wasn't the fact that she knew Terra, for some unknown reason, cared about her. Nor was it because she felt like she could trust the girl. Maybe it was because the girl wasn't afraid of her demon. Maybe it was because they were sparring partners. That fact alone allowed the girl to reach her at a level that no one else knew. With the blonde, she held back still, but not as badly as she did with the others and she knew that given with time, perhaps the teen could match her.

"Hey Raven?" the tender voice shook her from her musings. Ocean blue eyes focused on the girl slipping into the bed who had just gotten out of the shower. "I had fun today." the sincerity in her voice and the glimmer in the windows of her soul let the older woman know she was not lying.

"Me too." Raven whispered. No snide or boastful remarks. This was the most honest that the half demon had been in so long. She simply wanted to enjoy this moment a bit longer for when she was with the girl, it was easier to put up pretenses, mostly because she didn't have to tolerate the blonde or act cordial with her. She actually liked being around her. The girl made her feel things other than anger after all.

"Think we can hang out again sometime?" the girl asked shyly as she closed her eyelids shut, slowly.

"I'd have to check my schedule." she didn't have a problem with this request at all but she really didn't want to seem like she was all that eager. "But I'm sure we can do this again..." glancing over her shoulder, she saw that the girl had snuggled deep into the covers and clutched onto her pillow.

She smirked and shook her head. The teen seemed to be even younger than her actual age, displaying innocence that ocean blue eyes had never seen from her. It was different. The former apprentice of Slade seemed to be fast asleep. Raven continued her task, quietly, careful not to disturb the drained girl behind her.

Though she knew, Terra was not exhausted in a physical manner, but her fatigue had been caused by her emotionally stressful day. Having had many of those, the older woman knew exactly what she was going through. When she finished her task, the blue haired titan got up from the bed. A few bags were surrounded by a black light as she used them to carry all her merchandise out of the room.

"Raven?" the sleepy voice called out, causing her to pause. She looked over her shoulder and found that the girl had not moved from her comfortable spot. "Thanks..." Terra muttered tiredly.

"Night Terra." the stoic titan said as her smirk widened. She turned off the lights and exited the room completely. She went across the hallway and went into her own room, not even bothering to pay attention to the intruder that followed her inside, hoping that they would go away so that she could hold onto the pleasant feelings that she had a little bit longer.

"Have fun?" the ever so quaint voice asked as they watched the owner of the room put her stuff down on the floor. There was no response, which really wasn't a surprise. "Raven..."

"What do you want?" the cool voice asked, knowing she would not be left alone until the intruder got what they wanted from her.

"I want to talk." declared the trespasser.

"And what leads you to believe I want to listen?" Raven asked as she turned around, facing the depths that both captivated her and haunted her thoughts. She had expected to find anger and was surprised to find those eyes, burning brightly with desire. So that's what the intruder had come for. The half demon wanted to give in, to give her what she wanted and stepped forward, only to find the trespasser struggling to keep distance. The blue haired titan stopped. She would not make the first move. If she did, the lesson would not be taught. "Leave." she ordered the intruder who more than willingly complied.

After a shower she headed off to bed, cursing the interloper. The intrusion added onto her anger. She wasn't angry that they had come, but because she could no longer dwell on the pleasant feelings she experience on her outing with Terra. Instead, she found her mind processing thoughts that she really didn't want it to.

She asked herself why the intruder was there and if they had come for the purpose of satisfying their thirst. Dare she continue this little play that started or should she end it now and spare herself the pain she knew would come. Then again, the pain was there, swelling in her heart. It would only be fitting that her tormentors feel the same wouldn't it? She had no plans, no agendas. She would know what to do when the time came. Raven lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, knowing that sleep would not overcome her troubled mind now and when morning came, she forced herself to get up from her bed and follow her normal routine.

She and her blonde companion walked out into the hallway and entered the dinning room together. They took their seats and joined the others for breakfast. The blue haired titan could feel their eyes on her, except Terra's of course, who was sitting down and eating while trying her best to figure out a way to diffuse the tension in the room. She did not bother even glaring at them. Instead, she focused her eyes on her prey.

The older blonde in the team managed to relieve the room of tension when she started making small conversation with her boyfriend. Green eyes focused on the half demon but she didn't care because she had locked eyes with her target. She brought a piece of toast and bit it ever so sensually and licked the strawberry jam on the side of her lip seductively.

Her prey looked away quickly and she wanted to scoff at her childish antics but chose not to do such a thing. When breakfast was over, she and her former roommate headed down to the training room where they busied themselves with training. After hours of sparring, they decided to take showers and they decided to empty their shopping bags and put their merchandise away in their respective places.

She had finished her shower and stepped into her room to find that her senses had not deceived her and that the intruder was in her room once again. Locking eyes with the other woman, she freed her hair from the bun and ran her fingers through her smooth locks. The woman sat there, staring at her at the edge of her bed.

"I'm sorry I keep inviting myself in your room." the green eyed woman was sincere in her apology. "I know you're probably wondering why I keep coming here." a soft whisper. "I just want to talk to you." she declared.

"Your mouth says talk, but your eyes speak something else entirely." she smirked, her ocean blue eyes shining with a predatory gleam.

"That's what I want to talk to you about." Starfire stated, her voice sounding so tired. The revelation earned a raised brow from her one time lover. The half demon stood still, not knowing whether to hear or throw her out. Her musings were interrupted when the usually cheerful woman started out. "I... I don't know. I'm so confused. I understand you better but it seems that I lost myself." she whispered.

"Stop." the half demon ordered as she turned away from the girl. "Just go." she could not play like she didn't care, her mask would break and she was sure of it.

"Please hear me out." implored the second princess of Tameran.

"Why should I?" the cool voice asked. "You honestly think that I give a shit about what you're going through?"

"You're the only one who can tell me why it is that I feel this way!" the red head exclaimed. "You're the only one who can tell me why is it that I'm not feeling as guilty as I should about what happened between us. Despite all the things you did to me, I still want you and I can't figure out why I feel this way when I'm in love with Robin." neither knew the answer to this predicament but Raven wanted to seem as though she was unfazed by the confession.

"You want me because Dickless doesn't know how to touch you." she whispered, maintaining detachment in her voice but not in her emotions. She found herself drawn into the conversation now but she maintained her shield.

"How can I still want you?" unshed tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "You fucked me. Didn't show me any mercy. You hurt me. You placed a mark on me to further my embarrassment, so that I would always know that I was your whore and I let you. Why?" she hollered.

"Maybe you just want a taste of me this time around. Maybe you're a masochist." teased the taller woman as she kept up her mask of indifference. They both knew this was highly unlikely and they both knew that. As Raven stood in front of the distraught woman, she found herself wondering the reasons why Starfire still wanted her until now. She expected her to loathe her completely but to discover that the girl wanted her still and did not appear to hate her set off a spark in the pit of her stomach. She pushed the warmth away, warning herself not to get sucked in the shorter woman's trap once again.

"It's not the pain I look forward to. It's the idea of you touching me... me touching you... I've never wanted anyone like this before." upon hearing that, the sirens in the half demon's head blared.

"Get out." the blue haired titan ordered. She could not deal with this for the image of the red head's naked body underneath her own invaded her mind and a small part of her hoped that this time, she could show the girl how gentle and loving she could be. That she would show her what love was about.

"Raven..." she would not take the hint. The red head saw the conflict within, the love in those eyes that she had seen filled with hate one too many times. She felt drawn by those ocean blue eyes. She found herself walking towards the blue haired titan.

A hand reached out and caressed the half demon's cheek. Despite herself, she leaned into the touch, feeling the concern and care from the intruder's hand. It almost made her forget about her anger and pain but it didn't. Her face was stoic yet her eyes glimmered with so many emotions that entranced the red head before her. The blue haired titan remained still, letting the shorter woman touch her.

The taller woman guided the intruder over to her bed and straddled the interloper who was making her feel something she did not want to feel, love. Her love for the other woman was resurfacing as she found herself hoping once again that the red head could come to love her, that they could have something. No, she scolded herself. She refused to go down that path once again. The woman had tricked her once before and she would be damned if this happened again. Focusing on her anger and hatred, deciding that these things would fuel her desire once more and not her love, she grabbed the shorter girls hand and pushed it away.

Again, the red head did not want to take the hint. She watched as the anger returned in those ocean blue eyes, she wanted to see that girl she had befriended long ago again so reached out again, placing her palm on the taller woman's cheek.

The hand traced over her teammates neck. Her finger tips traced her collarbone, down to her breast, and started circling her stomach. It felt strangely exciting, being able to touch the other woman this time around. The skin was so soft, so warm. She could feel her desire burning within her.

Raven did not push her away for she was teaching herself a lesson this time, to want without love was something she already knew but this was different. This was Starfire, her first love, and after hearing her confession, she needed to be able to push away all the love she felt for her now more than ever. She needed to let her touch her without falling into her trap once again. Her heart had to learn when it was being deceived after all.

It was working. The hand kept stroking her but she could feel the anger inside her, boiling, contributing to her want and pushing away unwanted feelings like love. The woman with flame colored locks trailed kisses along her neck and she found herself wet with desire but love wasn't coming into play. Love had left the building and she was in full control of her actions. She had passed the test and achieved her goal, to be a creature that was fueled entirely by emotions such as hatred and lust. It seemed her heart had tired itself of holding onto love that she thought would never ever be returned. She was ready to celebrate this new revelation and make things more interesting when she heard a knock on her door.

She got off the red head and secured her robe, knowing that she would have to deal with another intruder now. Her door opened and revealed a pair of shocked lilac eyes.

XXXXXXX

If there are any errors, don't be afraid to point them out because I didn't correct this... Anyway, feel free to comment about how much you hate this chapter or something... Your thoughts and criticisms will be greatly appreciated!

Thecrazyrabbidfangirl- I appreciate your criticism... and no it wasn't too harsh. Like I said, I didn't expect for the story to get so long and I know it's getting kind of repetitive and boring. To tell you the truth, I need to step it up. I'm sorry for the repeating but I kind of forget about what I've already written. I'm writing chapter 30, there's a backlog of stuff I'd written but I haven't posted it up... there, now you all know I'm a disorganized person...

I'm sure a lot of you are going to lose interest in this fic because of how slow I am at updating and of course, the slow pace of the story itself... I'm sorry and I'm going to be disappointed when you guys tire of waiting. But oh well, I can only blame myself for not writing something that would keep you hooked and interested.


	20. Left to Ascertain

And here you go...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing?" she asked in disbelief, staring intently at her sister, confusion clear on her features.

"I'm trying to figure out what the hell this is." the younger of the two siblings replied as she pointed between herself and the object of her desire. This was her purpose. It was why she had intruded on her teammate's privacy before. She wanted to discover the reason why she wanted the woman before her.

"Its lust." her older sister replied. She thought they had covered this conversation already.

"But why do I still want Raven so bad?" she was at her breaking point, her confusion was driving her to the brink of insanity and all she could do was sit there and stare at the taller woman. "Aren't you supposed to want someone that you love to this degree? I love Robin but I want Raven more." she rationalized and as she voiced her thoughts, ocean blue eyes met her own in disbelief.

The half demon was shocked. What could the confession mean? Did it mean that she had a chance? No, she refused to let hope wander back into her heart. Her own rationale was that the red head simply hadn't been fucked well so she clung to the only person that made her orgasm like crazy, though in the back of her head, she was reminded that sex was always better when you were with someone you love. That was a lesson that she learned from her former girlfriend. Again, she willed herself not to feel.

"This, whatever the hell you're doing, it won't end well." Blackfire reminded her sister who made no reply. Green eyes were still looking into Raven's, searching for the old teen, the one from before the heartache. "You're both going to get hurt." she told the two. "Raven, you can stop this. You so claim that we've hurt you so much, but here you are, getting into the line of fire again. Hasn't she hurt you enough?" at this moment, she would rather take the blue haired woman's fury then watch her sister and the woman that loved her be consumed with each other.

She knew that Starfire didn't know what she was getting into and that this wouldn't be fair to the woman who still loved her sister. At least, that's what she thought.

Then again, she realized that her former lover didn't even seem fazed by what was going on. Before, when the pair had just finished an intimate activity, Raven there would always be a glow present on her face, not necessarily a blush because even back then, the taller woman had not been particularly shy but now there was no indication that she had just kissed her first love, which could only mean that she no longer felt anything for the red head because no one could hide their emotions, not after what they had done. Not when the half demon knew what they were going to do.

Yet there was not even a trace of excitement or longing on the taller woman's features. The dark haired Tameranian deemed it impossible for someone to hide the desire and adoration for someone they loved especially since they had just been in a situation that should have left traces of said affections in their systems.

"It's impossible for you to hurt me more than you already have." the cool voice replied. It was what Raven believed to be her truth.

Green held onto ocean blue, trying to look deeper, searching for something besides the steel gaze. Searching for warmth, for any emotion but found none.

For some reason, the blue haired woman's response and actions upset the red head. She didn't know why it bothered her so much that it brought her to tears. Maybe it was because she expected some sort of sign that the blue haired titan trusted her again. Or perhaps she wanted some sort of indication that they would be alright, that they would get through whatever this was but to hear that cold unfeeling voice again, she felt broken by the sound.

The red head had come for enlightenment of sorts but she had only become even more confused now. With her tears flowing from her eyes, she broke eye contact with those empty eyes. She remained in her seat, trapped in her own thoughts.

The older Tameranian looked at her former lover who seemed as though she didn't even care about anything that had just occurred. Blackfire stood still. Her sister's confessions confounded her to no end. She wanted to know if her sister had any effect on the blue haired titan. Lilac eyes steadied on her former lover, watching for any signs of hesitation or confusion. To her surprise, she found none.

Raven seemed normal but she wanted to make sure. She scoffed because she realized that she never could tell when her former lover was alright. So would she really be able to tell the difference? She hoped she would as watched as the blue haired titan walk over to her closet and headed inside, stepping out clad in her underwear.

"Do you really not care?" she asked after it became apparent that she wasn't going to get the answer by observing. "Starfire just told you that she wants you more than she's ever wanted anyone! Even the love of her life and you're just organizing your closet?!" hollered the woman in disbelief. "She practically told you she'd dump Robin in order to pursue whatever the hell this thing is between you two!" it was what it sounded like to all of them actually.

It was the closest thing to confession of love that the blue haired titan could get from the red head and she looked like this was just another one of her one night stands. She believed that her sister still held a place in her former lover's heart.

"What makes you think I'd be so eager to do the same?" the taller woman bit back. Starfire visibly flinched.

"You're willing to take any chance just to be with her. You love her." it was more of a question then a statement really because now she didn't know if this was the truth. But her sister was her former girlfriend's first love, which could only mean she had to love her still because wasn't there a saying that first love never dies? The saying was true for her. It had to be the same for Raven.

Then again, she remembered her sister's state after their last rumble in the sack, the bite marks and scratches. It seemed that even in the bedroom, her former lover's issues wouldn't leave her.

She was so angry that she couldn't even be gentle and make love to the woman that she'd pinned over not so long ago. They were given a glimpse of the disorder that the blue haired titan carried and this was just one of the indications that it wouldn't end well if they continued. She had to heal and the brunette was unsure if her sister would be able to provide the strength her former girlfriend needed.

The dark haired princess stood waiting and watching for any reaction, a sign that she still felt something other than hatred and anger.

She really didn't know what she was expecting from the other woman but she simply had to make sure that this wasn't just some way that the blue haired titan could exact her feelings of hatred and anger toward her sister and Robin. Though even if this weren't some ploy a tug at her heart told her this couldn't end well for either of them. She just knew that she had to put an end to this for she really didn't anyone to hurt anymore.

If she couldn't save her former lover from the pain that she felt now, she figured she could at least make sure that there won't be any addition to the woman's torment. She, like her sister, still cared a great deal for their friend after all. It might be hard to believe, coming from her because she did break up with the other woman, but it was the truth.

Blackfire didn't want to help her just because she was guilty but because they were friends once and she wanted to have even just a fraction of the old Raven back.

"I want her." voiced the taller woman. There was no sense in hiding her lingering desire for the red head. This was an emotion she couldn't deny. "I hate her." she finished vehemently. These were the only feelings she would acknowledge and accept. They overshadowed everything else. Lust and loathing were all she was capable now, at least that's what it seemed like.

"You're angry but you don't hate her. You still love..." she hesitated for the next word was supposed to be 'us' but no, this wasn't about her now. She looked at her sister who just sat there, looking broken and hurt. Even if the taller woman still loved her, this was about her sister. "You love her." the dark haired Tameranian reminded her former lover. "For God's sake Raven she is your first love! Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't feel anything but contempt and desire?" she exclaimed, reaching the pinnacle of her patience.

The blue haired titan was shocked she had even lasted so long without blowing up until now. Lilac met ocean blue and she held the gaze, searching for two emotions.

There was no love or longing and it was a surprise for after walking in on the two, seeing her sister's flushed face, the burning desire she had for the blue haired woman clear in those emerald orbs, and of course her declaration of desperate want she expected at least to find hope and perhaps a spark of happiness in those ocean blue eyes.

"Is that all?" Raven sounded so disinterested.

"So you really have become the cold unfeeling bitch you always wanted to be." she said with a disbelieving scoff. "We both know that isn't true Raven. You can feel, you just hide it." her own anger rising. The brunette hated this, hated not knowing whether she was right or wrong. She always used to be so sure of herself. She also hated how cold hearted her former lover was acting.

"Can I now?" she looked incredibly bored. "You seem to know so much about me." her sarcasm dripped with disdain.

"I know you well enough." countered the dark haired woman.

"Or so you think..." empty eyes stared at her as Raven cocked her head to the side, her body language portraying the fact that she was challenging the brunette before her.

"You hide your feelings so that no one will ever know how much you've been hurt. How much we've hurt you." the brunette stated.

"You knew the old me." she conceded even though this really wasn't true. Her ex-girlfriend didn't even really know her, even back then. She knew of her and about her. But she didn't know her, at least not enough to understand her.

"Bull fucking shit Raven! You're the same. The shields are stronger but you're still that little girl, hiding behind this uncaring facade so that noone will see how hurt you really are." lilac darkened with fury. She really hated how detached the taller woman was acting. "If you didn't love her, us, still you wouldn't be hurting this much." she pointed out.

"I'm still hurting?" the hollow voice questioned.

"Why else would you be sleeping around like the city slut?! Stop playing these games with me and with Starfire! If you don't love her anymore, which I'm sure you're lying about," she really wasn't sure though. "Then that's all the more reason why you shouldn't fuck around with her anymore! Just stop this Raven. Stop it before she gets hurt."

"You make it sound like I care for her." sounding tired and bored. The tired part was true. She felt absolutely drained from all these occurrences. "It's just sex. I used her that one night. She's lucky I was giving her an opportunity to be with me again, then again, judging from what I've seen, she needs all the practice she can get." a malicious grin formed her lips and the combination with her hollow eyes made her menacing as she looked from one sister to the other. "I guess you two really are sisters. Except you got all you're experimenting done earlier while Star is just getting started." the grin widened. "You don't have to worry. I won't be so rough with her the next time around and I'll only bite if she asks me to... and I'm sure she will."

The red head had only watched, listening to the exchange between her sister and her would be lover. The coldness Raven was displaying had hurt her. She didn't know why but a part of her expected the blue haired titan to accept her and show her that she forgave her. She wanted a bit of the tenderness that she knew the taller woman possessed.

None of her feelings were making sense. She had expected the older woman to deny and to claim she hated her but seeing it, seeing the anger directed at her just affected her so much and after hearing that their time didn't mean anything to the blue haired titan, she felt ill. Perhaps it was because she felt like a whore all over again because she was reminded that she was used. But something told her she was more upset over the fact that the Raven found it rather easy to discard her.

A part of her thought that their time meant something, that she still meant something to the woman she once considered to be her best friend.

She scowled inwardly, chastising herself. The half demon and her self used to be so close. Well, she always felt that she was closest to the blue haired titan, more than anyone else on the team. Then she had to ruin that by kissing her. She missed the girl she spent so much time with, the teen she spilled all her secrets to. She missed her more than she cared to admit. Her musings were cut abrupt when she saw her sister lift off from the ground and head towards Raven.

The stoic titan had expected such a move from her former lover. She blocked the coming punch with ease. The brunette retracted her hand back and was going to try for another when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"That's enough, sister." Starfire said. "You and I..." she sighed. "We have hurt her enough."

"And that gives her the right to seek revenge?" Blackfire countered.

"She isn't doing this on purpose. Seduced or not, I participated. I came to her. This is my fault as much as it is hers." green met ocean blue and saw the anguish, hidden beneath the cold. She had never realized how much the other woman was suffering and she knew she never would know just how much they had put her through.

"I don't need you to fight my battles." Raven reminded the younger Tameranian princess.

"I know. You don't want any help. But I doubt you really want to add any more fights onto your list. Don't you think you're fighting enough?" gazing knowingly into the depths before her, conveying the notion that she knew the other woman was struggling with herself. The half demon looked away though she knew it was too late for the damage had been done.

Lilac eyes observed the tortured soul before her. The epiphany that both her and her sister had truly broken the blue haired titan hit her like a ton of bricks. They turned and exited the room and headed for Starfire's room.

"She's beyond help now." Blackfire whispered as tears sprung from her eyes. Her younger sister quickly followed after her and the sisters wept on the red head's bed, both thinking back to the memories they shared of their friend, back before they had managed to cause her so much pain.

Raven let out a sigh. It seemed that she had been holding her breath ever since her ex-girlfriend came into the room. Why else would she feel so suffocated? Leaning against the wall inside her closet with the feel of the back of her eyes stinging, she raised her hand and let a finger trace the skin on her cheek. To her surprise, there were no tears that fell. It was odd, to have the sensation that she was crying only to discover that she couldn't.

A bitter grin found its way to her lips. Maybe she had run out of tears, maybe even her subconscious was tired of crying over the two princesses. She shook her head there was no time for speculating the reasons why she couldn't cry anymore. She had more important matters to attend to. The half human dressed herself in more appropriate clothing and teleported herself out of her closet.

Days had passed since the encounter between the Tameranian sisters and the half demon. The titans had all been informed of what happened well they knew the sisters had discussed something with Raven but not exactly what.

Well, all but Terra was debriefed of what had transpired between the three but being across the room from the scene with inhuman hearing abilities allowed her to know that there had been an argument of sorts. She didn't care to listen in because she respected her caretaker's privacy. If the older woman wanted her to know, she would tell her.

All she knew was that they fought and then Raven disappeared. Disappeared and hadn't been back since then. The others tried to reassure her, told her that it was common for her former roommate to take off unannounced and they didn't really mind for she usually returned a few days later. They assumed it was so she could meditate somewhere completely uninterrupted but the blonde thought differently.

Raven had her reasons she was sure, but meditation couldn't have been it. The older woman was so good at tuning out the world that she would be able to meditate anywhere. Well, whatever her reasons were, the blonde found herself a bit worried for the days passed and now it had almost been two weeks since the blue haired titan had 'gone off to meditate'.

The others were worried. Robin of course, was just curious to know where the hell she could have possibly gone. He could care less if she would return for he blamed her for the rift between him and the supposed love of his life. But after they suffered a defeat did the boy wonder relent and agreed that they should find their missing teammate. They were shorthanded enough since he was still recovering from his injured ribs. It was decided that the search for Raven would be started.

The first and only person interrogated about the stoic titan's whereabouts was her former roommate. Well, it was more like he screamed at her really.

He was a bit upset that she refused to go and fight with them, certain that if the blonde had gone then they wouldn't have been defeated. Terra had to remind him that she wasn't ready to fight quite yet. The others would go off into teams sometimes, searching for their missing teammate.

It really didn't surprise the blonde that they didn't ask her to help. It wasn't their intention to exclude their younger teammate but the really didn't think if was appropriate to let a thirteen year old wander the streets in search of their teammate.

The teen of course, knew the advantage that she had over the others. She really didn't feel like explaining to the others that she seemed to have developed another skill. Like her caretaker she could sort of sense other's auras. Well, it wasn't really their aura she sensed, more like the energy that radiated off of them. Regardless, she knew that she would be able to find the blue haired titan.

But she refused to search for the blue haired titan. She knew that her former roommate left without notice of where she was going because she did not want to be found. Being another expert at the practice of seeking solace, the blonde knew when someone desired sometime by herself, you don't go looking for her.

She was worried but could feel that Raven was fine physically. Emotionally, however, well she had her doubts. But she knew better than to question the older woman about her feelings.

She would have to make it known that she would be there for the half demon no matter what and this would be a difficult task for she was sure that the blue haired titan was a little skittish about issues on trust. Terra just didn't know that these issues weren't because of her.

When she heard the blaring of the alarm, she wasn't at all bothered by it. But for the first time since she had been there and that alarm had rung, she got up from her bed, exited her room, and headed for the control center of the tower, where she knew everyone would be for the mission debriefing. Everyone was a bit surprised to see her standing by the doorway but no one objected to her being there, she was part of the team after all.

"I trust your being here means that you're joining us out there." the masked boy wonder remarked as he stood. He was already out of his wheelchair and his ribs had healed nicely enough that only small brash movements caused them to ache. His statement was met with a small nod.

No one protested. They needed all the help they could get. The last time they were out there, they met a villain who was furious because his 'arch nemesis' hadn't shown up and managed to beat them so no one questioned her sudden interest in becoming involved. Everyone was notified about who they were about to face and were dismissed. They all, excluding the ones that could fly, headed down to the garage where they got into their respective vehicles and drove off the island and headed toward the city.

After heading toward the sound of screaming and explosions, they found the culprits, Control Freak and a new villain they had encountered a few years ago named Maestro, whose ability was to write explosive symphonies.

Every note that he blew from his enhanced flute created explosions. The music provided by him made Control Freak's T.V. animations come to life with such grace that everyone figured that was why the two worked together. They were like the villain opera. Maestro would write the explosive songs and Control Freak would provide the antagonists of the play. That was probably why they worked together often, for the dramatic effect.

But no one really knew why Plasmus was there with them. The battle began and Terra of course took charge when it became apparent that the flute player's blasts along with Control Freak's minions made it impossible for them to get close enough and attack.

Cyborg had tried to blast them with his cannon, but the minions just shielded their targets. Bumble Bee even tried to shrink in order to attack them but was met with little pixies she remembered seeing from a show she used to love as a child. Blackfire, Jinx, and Kitty were trying to fight off Plasmus, trying to avoid his muck as much as possible, while Starfire and Robin were helping Cyborg attack Maestro and Control Freak.

The petite teen ran toward the two with her amazing speed but she paused slightly as she felt a familiar energy come closer toward her. She quickly grabbed Maestro's flute from the villain and gave him a small kick, which sent him flying back against a wall, denting it. In her defense, she didn't mean to hit him that hard. She hadn't even used a fraction of her strength.

But just as Control Freak was about to retaliate for the attack on his partner that was caused by the teen he thought was a new titan, a figure appeared beside the blonde with a blank look on her face.

There stood the reason why Terra had volunteered to join the mission. She had felt Raven coming and though the older woman would most likely appear here. The blonde wasn't sure if the older woman would go back to the tower just yet. Just because she was back didn't mean she would return or that she would lend a hand in the battle but the blonde was willing to take the chance to see the blue haired titan.

"I got the big lug." teased the blue haired titan as she looked over her shoulder and revealed her empty eyes. "You go help them over there." she pointed toward the others who were fighting Plasmus. She would take care of Control Freak. "Pathetic asses need your help." the bitterness in her voice was detected rather easily by her former roommate.

Terra gazed at Maestro, who was knocked out. She nodded her head and focused her attention toward the muck monster. The others seemed to be having so much trouble subduing the beast. Running toward the muck with great speed, she leaped and went through to him. Not even a second later, a body was pulled out of the muck. The sleeping man was held by the blonde, a bluish circle darkening the circle in his eye.

The blonde hadn't even broken a sweat while her teammates seemed to be catching their breaths. They weren't panting like a bunch of dogs but there were beads of sweat starting to form on their foreheads. After Plasmus had been subdued, they turned their attention toward their no longer missing teammate.

"I will be the one to defeat you today Raven!" exclaimed the villain.

Raven was plowing through the little projectiles that the minions were throwing at her. She disappeared and reappeared behind the plump villain, not through teleporting but with her incredible speed. Control Freak squealed in terror, remembering the last time he had an encounter with the blue haired titan. He reached into his overcoat and pulled out a laser sword while turning toward his opponent.

Raven just stepped back. The attack had been too slow. The villain kept on swinging his weapon while his target avoided it with ease. Growing bored of the situation she reached up and grabbed the blade. Her grip was unbreakable whilst Control Freak's was extremely weak. She pushed the sword back the handle hit the T.V. obsessed villain right on the nose.

The blue haired titan inspected her hand and found that while the sword had not managed to cut her, its intense heat burned her instead. The pain was nothing she couldn't deal with.

There was a cry of agony as he felt his nose break. He clutched onto his broken nose. He didn't even see the foot that was heading toward his face. He collided with the cement, his rear skidding along the road. He landed a good twenty feet away from his foe. His opponent showed up again and before he could even stand, his face met her fist. She had been controlling her strength of course, knowing that a blow full force would shatter his bones into a million pieces.

"What is it with you villains and your compulsion to come back for more beatings? Am I going to have to kill one of you in order to get the point that you're just going to keep on losing?" she asked, her menacing tone made the villain believe she was really considering this and she was. She had grown tired of facing these villains repeatedly.

It wasn't boredom. She just found them to be so annoying now. They had the same M.O.'s and always lost so why the hell did they think they were ever going to win? They kept coming back for more, demanding her presence at times. It was incredibly irritating.

A glow in the shape of a hand escaped from underneath her cloak. The hand reached out and grabbed the plump villain who struggled to gain freedom but failed. He was pulled into the cloak and a few seconds later, Raven took a step back revealing a bloodied and beaten villain as her cloak moved to join her.

With a disappointed look on her face, she turned away from her other teammates and began to walk toward the darkness, fully aware of the eyes that were watching her retreating form.

"Raven? Where the do you think you're going?" Robin questioned as calmly as he could. He didn't want the press to have a field day with claims he had been arguing with his teammate. He was unanswered as the woman kept going and eventually disappeared from their sights. He turned to the others. "I don't care how many bars you go to tonight, we have to find her." he ordered his teammates.

From the tone of his voice, the petite blonde figured that if they managed to find her and bring her back to the tower, she would be brutally scolded by their controlling team leader.

"Robin, why don't the four of you head back to the tower, just in case Raven goes back there?" the blonde suggested, knowing that her blue haired caretaker would not be coming back at this moment but she thought the time would calm the boy wonder's nerves. Perhaps he would let off steam in the practice room.

"The four of us?" Robin asked.

"Starfire, Blackfire, and Jinx should join you." Terra stated.

"And why would we do that?" the pink haired former villainess asked, she really didn't want to look for Raven but she didn't want to be pushed around either. She didn't comment about how their teammate should stay lost, knowing her lover still cared about her.

"An encounter with anyone of you won't help... alleviate the situation." she reasoned with them after realizing that subtlety was going to be unnoticed by the others. It wasn't a time to be shy, not when she was certain of the impending trouble that would occur when the boy wonder finally encounters their blue haired teammate. Besides, their lack intuitiveness was becoming a bit irritating.

"She's right." Kitten interjected, preventing Robin from making the protest they knew he would. "The five of us will look for her, you go back to the tower." they all knew that if the four went to go look for their missing teammate, well, the blue haired titan would not be persuaded by them to return. So no matter how much the sister's wanted to go look for her and bring her back, they knew they shouldn't.

"Us five?" Terra asked, clarifying that she was part of the group. It wasn't that she didn't want to help look for Raven, it was just that she knew the older woman still wanted to be alone. Then again, she could find the woman before them and just tell her to take off somewhere far so that the others won't be able to find her.

"We need all the help we can get." Cyborg told his teammate who nodded her head in return.

They changed into their respective alter egos, except for the petite teen who hadn't adapted one of course, after deciding that having titans searching for their teammate would equal bad publicity for everyone in the team. The teen followed after Kitten and Bumble Bee while Cyborg and Beast Boy searched another one nearby. They had decided to spilt up to cover more ground.

They searched, much to her shock, clubs and bars all over the town. Since they decided they couldn't ask if anyone had seen their teammate because of the secrecy of the mission and of course the fact that it would be pointless to ask since the woman could teleport, they had to search inside themselves and when they found that they were heading toward flashier and more crowded clubs, they decided to reconvene in order to refine their search.

"Man, how many more clubs and bars do we have to go tor?" the guised green skinned titan asked. It had been a few hours since they had started their search and he wanted to do nothing more than cuddle up next to the love of his life.

"Well, you know she could have found her catch for the night. We all know that the girl has mad skills. All it would take is like what? Ten minutes and bam, she has a bed buddy for as long as she wants her." Cyborg told his teammates as he drove his car, his focus on the road ahead of him. The other passengers were eyeing their surroundings, keeping an eye for their blue haired teammate. "Which means that wherever she is, she is having fun." he commented, earning a disapproving and questioning glare from his girlfriend.

"You think that sleeping around is fun?" the caramel skinned woman asked.

"No. I think having sex is fun... but it's nothing compared to making love to you." the half metal man could sense his girlfriend's jealousy and covered his tracks with a bit of honesty.

"Nice save." Bumble Bee grinned.

The blonde just sat there, quiet as ever. Eventually, everyone had forgotten about her presence and the fact she had not known about Raven's nighttime activities.

She absorbed in the new knowledge. Her former roommate had been sleeping around. She remembered back to times where she saw hickeys on the older woman's body and found that this was indeed true. She had dismissed them as bruises. She knew the blue haired titan had no girlfriend that was something she was sure the older titan wouldn't keep a secret from anyone. The thought that Raven would sleep around never occurred to her.

The teen began to wonder how long this had been going on for and why exactly had she picked up this habit but she thought it best not to ask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tell me what you guys think so far? And people, thanks for all the love and having so much patience with me... I think the most interesting chapters get the most reviews... hmm... Upon this new discovery, I will do my best to make all the chapters exciting!

Keep the reviews coming! Thank you guys so much!


	21. Left to Discuss

And here it is, the long awaited chapter...

XXXXXXXXXX

As the others continued talking about her former roommate's nightlife, she focused her attention on the sidewalks. She had no intention of finding the blue haired titan of course, but as the warm tingling in her body increased, she knew it would be inevitable.

The vehicle stopped, parking in front of yet another nightclub. Terra watched as the others headed inside, leaving her in front of the exit like the other times before. It was her job to watch the exits just in case her teammates missed her former roommate and as she felt the other energies inside the building she found that one stood out more than the others.

She was sure that her blue haired caretaker would be able to tell that the others were there and would teleport herself out of there if she wanted to escape them. Then again, she figured the older woman could be incapacitated either because she was inebriated or because there were just so many other auras inside the building that she may have a difficult time sensing the others presences. Maybe Raven simply didn't care about being caught there.

But if her first assessment of the probabilities were correct, that means that the her caretaker would be found by the others and taken back to Robin completely wasted, which would anger the boy wonder and he would bitch to Raven yet again. Or, the drunk girl would teleport herself out of there and end up in midair or something like that.

Terra frowned. Her caretaker wasn't careless like that so those scenarios were highly unlikely. Even still, her concern for the older woman compelled her to ascertain that the half demon was safe. She stepped away from the car as she was beckoned to enter the complex before her. Knowing that she wouldn't be allowed entrance because of her age, she headed down the alley, using her lightning speed and found an open window and used it to gain access inside the building.

Cutting through the mass of bodies while she made sure that the others did not see her was surprisingly easy. At the end of the bar, she found her objective tongue deep in another woman's throat in a very inappropriate embrace, letting her know that the other titans weren't embellishing her caretaker's night time activities.

She couldn't afford to be shy now, knowing the others were coming closer and stepped closer toward the guised titan, deciding that she would initiate contact since she could feel them closing in on their position, as she did, Raven and the woman broke apart.

"There you are." Terra said as she looked at her teammate, taking this as her cue to catch the older woman's attention.

"I thought you were going to bolt." Raven stated as she disentangled herself from her would be conquest and approached the teen. She had known that her former roommate was nearby for the teen's aura had stood out amongst the scads of others. The aura was covered with apprehension, a bit of confusion, but was overpowered with concern. Concern for whom or what, she didn't know. "I'm surprised they let you out by yourself." she remarked. There was no need to shout for their inhuman hearing enabled them to hear each other perfectly.

"The others are here too." Terra informed her, a bit confused by the situation. She was certain that because the older woman had known that she was there, she would know that the others were there as well. Maybe the older woman was just too drunk to notice and her range of aura sensing had dwindled down to a closer range.

"I thought so but I wasn't really sure." the blue haired titan revealed with a grin. "With so many others around, everyone feels the same." she cocked her head to the side. "Except you." the other girl's aura stood out so much that she had felt her coming when she was sure the teen was still on the other side of town. She supposed that this was due to the fact that they had spent an ample enough of time together that her mind had remembered how the young titan felt.

"Thanks?" the girl questioned, not knowing how to respond because she didn't know if this was a compliment or not.

"I never thought the others would send you in here to look for me." it confused her because she knew the others were dead set against the both of them spending any time together.

"I had to guard the exits." she mumbled and a brow rose in confusion.

"Then what are you doing in here?" inquired the blue haired woman. It was highly improbable that the girl had come into the club to take her in herself.

"I just wanted to tell you that they're here." the girl suddenly looked unsure. "I didn't know if you knew and after a little while of them being here and you not leaving, I thought maybe there were too many people in here so you couldn't tell." she explained. "So I figured I could warn you so you could make your little get away, that way they can't tell Robin that you were here and he won't hound you." she didn't want to mention her suspicions about whether or not the older woman was under the influence of a certain substance.

"How long have you been looking for me?" inquired the older woman with a smirk on her face, picturing the girl making her way through the sea of bodies on the dance floor looking for her.

"I didn't have to look, I already knew where you were." the girl revealed.

"How?" she asked skeptically.

"I can feel you Raven... well not just you… Everything… Everyone... It's like there's this thing that everyone gives off of and it's different for each person." explained the tiny blonde.

"You can feel me huh? Just how far do I have to be for your sense to tune me out?" her curiosity was peeked.

"Hey, all I know is you came back today but you haven't been anywhere near here in like 12 days." the petite teen stated.

"You mean I haven't been in the tower for 12 days."

"You haven't been in the country for the past 12 days."

The usually stoic woman couldn't believe it. Her patient pursued her, breaking from her guard duty, so that she could warn her that their other teammates were there? She would have pondered the blonde's reasons but then she remembered the girl's confessions about her sensory abilities. She was about to comment when she felt the others approaching closer.

"How about we get out of here?" Raven asked. She figured this was the least she could do since the girl had obviously gone through some trouble in order to find her before the others did and she did want to know the reason behind it. Also, she wanted to further explore the growth in the girl's senses. Besides, the blue haired titan had not had someone cover for her like this and she did want to have some fun. She was certain the blonde was more than up to the task of helping her.

"We?" the petite girl echoed the girl questioningly.

"We." repeated the blue haired female. The offer shocked the shorter titan. She hadn't expected that her caretaker would include her in her escape plans. "I've got a sudden craving for bacon." the older woman baited the girl further.

"Well, I am kind of hungry." the teen confessed. The taller female grinned, knowing that the girl wouldn't be able to resist an offer to eat. Since she was still healing, there was no doubt that she needed the food to replenish her strength. Placing a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder, she teleported herself and her younger teammate out of the club and less than five seconds later, they ended up outside a diner.

Judging from the trees that surrounded them and the fact that there was only one car parked outside and not even a single other vehicle was present on the highway, the blonde deduced that they were in the middle of nowhere. She really didn't mind for she had come to value privacy since she had woken from her stony slumber.

The pair headed inside the dinner and was met by the waitress who seated them quickly. They sat across each other as curiosity nagged them to start asking questions. The blue haired titan decided to break the inquiring silence around them.

"You're wondering when I started frequenting the bar scene." she pointed out, sensing the girl's curiosity.

"I didn't ask them anything. They were just talking about you." the teen assured Raven not wanting her to think that she was being nosy. "They were talking about you in the car and forgot I was there." she explained and the older woman didn't even ask what they had said about her for she had a feeling that the blonde would have tuned out everything else in order to protect her privacy. It was a rather touching sentiment.

"I know you wouldn't ask. You respect my privacy." she pointed out. The young girl was the only one who did. "You still want to know though." remarked the taller titan with a grin.

"I'm a growing girl, it's only natural that I want to know things." there was no need to lie about being curious. She didn't really think it mattered if the woman that sat across from her knew that she wanted to know because she still wasn't going to ask. Asking would not only provoke the woman, it would also make her out to be a prying ungrateful teenager.

Besides she would rather that the older titan told her about her life so she merely informed her that she was curious, hoping this would be interpreted as an invitation for Raven to tell her things in confidence.

"Yet you haven't asked me anything." she was pointing out the obvious.

"I could ask, but you probably wouldn't answer and as you so pointed out, I would hate to intrude on your privacy. Besides, there are other questions that I can ask that wouldn't be so intrusive."

"Or maybe the question why is something you'd rather ask."

"Well, you got a point. I think the why pretty much beats out when." she chuckled. "But I'd prefer if you just told me things instead of asking about them."

"Why is that?"

"Asking means I'd be prodding. You telling me things means you're confiding in me."

"But if I answered your questions, then that would mean that I'm confiding in you wouldn't it?" countered the older woman. In a way, she understood the younger girl's logic.

"Yeah, but then by me asking you things, that means I'm inviting myself into your life but it's like I'd be pushing my way inside. That's a pretty intense first move to make, its intrusive." explained the teen. "It's like if I asked and you answered you would do that just to shut me up. If I asked and then you didn't answer well that would just suck because then things would be awkward." she described the possible scenarios.

"I could be confiding in you because I know you care." the blue haired titan retaliated.

"Still, I kind of feel like if I asked and you answered knowing that I cared, you wouldn't answer because you want to. You'd feel sad for me and answer. Or because you feel I should be rewarded because I cared enough to ask you." Terra paused. " I want you to confide in me because you trust me. I want you to come to me because you want to." the teen whispered ever so low that if her older counterpart didn't have super hearing she wouldn't have been able to. "So I told you I'm curious and I'm going to leave it up to you to satiate my curiosity whenever you want to."

Raven smirked. The younger girl proved to be a master of words. She didn't know if it was the books that they'd read, or if Terra had always been this smart but never showed it before. Whatever it was, she liked seeing the clever side of the blonde. She also liked the fact that she was willing to take the more indirect and slow way in getting to know her caretaker.

That meant that the blonde was intent on respecting her privacy. The shorter girl didn't want to just ask her questions and get answers. She wanted to be told not only because she did not want to seem like a nosy teenager. It was mostly because she wanted to be told so she would know that the blue haired woman confided in her because it was her choice and not some whim or spur of the moment thing. It was a gesture that meant she wanted Raven to come to her in her own time, also that she wanted to gain the older woman's respect and trust.

As the blue haired titan finished rationalizing the situation, she smirked. This gesture of telling her things in confidence without having to ask questions was a better way to start their friendship off wasn't it?

Friendship? Her mind paused at the word. She mulled over it and its meaning. A month ago, she took care of the blonde and while she thought she was amusing to be around, she really didn't think much of her. Then, as she spent more time with her she became sympathetic to the younger girl's apparent troubles and now, now she was considering becoming friends again with the blonde before her? It seemed that the petite teen was getting to her.

Strangely enough, she didn't mind. The company was refreshing and not suffocating. She was so used to being confined with the others and now, with her patient she could relax. But her walls would not crumble so easily, no matter how much she relaxed around the company of the blonde.

"But then, how will I know what you want to know if you don't ask?" she couldn't help it. A part of her wished that Terra would crumble like the others did.

"There's nothing about you that I don't want to know Raven." the honesty that coated her tone did not go unnoticed.

"You're a really curious one then aren't you?" the blue haired titan teased, not wanting to betray her playful nature. She had to admit that because she could feel no malice or malcontent from the other girl, she was finding it hard to resist but her spiteful self reminded her that even though the girl had no intentions of hurting her, it didn't mean that she wouldn't. "You should be careful after all, curiosity killed the cat."

"I'm only this curious when it comes to you, Raven." admitted the blonde, refusing to back down after seeing the doubt and contempt in those ocean blue eyes. She could see the walls, forming and getting thicker and thicker by the moment.

"And why is that?" she asked, letting her own curiosity get to her. While she agreed about the blonde's ideas about asking people private things, she had decided that since it had something to do with her, she had every right to ask.

"Because I care about you." the proclamation slipped from her mouth rather easily. She blushed, hoping she hadn't stepped over some boundaries with her remark and she would have counted herself lucky that the older woman wasn't perturbed by the truth that she cared about her if not for the bitter look in her caretaker's ocean blue depths.

"Of course you would." her tone colder than normal. "When someone takes care of you, it's only natural that you begin to grow interested in their well being. It's the feeling of gratitude subconsciously making you so concerned." rationalized the older woman.

The blonde frowned. It wasn't like she expected a response that would convey to her that the blue haired woman also cared about her. In fact, she expected that the subject would have been dropped or that Raven would tease her or something. It was shocking to find out the woman before her was so bitter, so unwilling to trust, to confide in anyone. Whatever the woman had gone through, Terra knew it had to have been something excruciating, seeing as its effects still weighed down on her. But she wasn't about to feel sorry for the older female.

"Can't someone care just because they do? Or does there always have to be a reason behind it?" she bit back.

"There's always a reason as to why a person cares." the bitter woman did not let up. No one just cared about something or someone just because they could after all. There was always a reason, a subconscious one at times, but the reason was still present whether they knew it or not and her patient was not an exception to this fact. "Heroes save the world everyday because they care but they don't just care because they can. Some heroes for example, care for the people because they know that the less fortunate can't really take care of themselves. Other heroes feel that their good deeds will one day change the world into a better place. It's sort of like their pity and sense of justice possesses them to care about the well being of others." the older woman pointed out. "Some heroes are even kind of like villains because they are driven to care by their ambition. They care about the well being of the world because they want to be the one who will forever be known as its protector or its conqueror."

The blonde sat, watching the titan that sat across from her. She did have a point. Nobody just cared because they had the ability to and she certainly plenty of reasons why she cared for her caretaker. Even if someone were a good person, they cared because there was a driving force that compelled them to do so. Sure you could care about a random person, but one didn't just care because they did. They cared because they pitied the person or because they had been taught by society to lend a hand to those that needed it.

"I guess you're right." the teen conceded and the older woman would have smirked but the girl continued. "But gratitude isn't really the reason why I care for you." she informed the older woman.

"Then what is?" the blue haired woman allowed herself to ask, wondering Terra's reasons for caring about her could be. She was certain it was because of gratitude. Well she wasn't really certain this was just what she strongly wanted to believe. There was no other reason that she could think of that would provide the answer to why the blonde cared for her.

"Well, I care about you not because I have to or anything even if does come naturally to me, like breathing." her honesty was simply bracing. "I guess it's just that I admire you, respect you. I know it's not because you took care of me. I am grateful that you did but that's not the reason why I'm so concerned for you. But I guess, the only reason I can give you is that..." her face became serious as she stared into the windows of the older woman's soul. "I care about you because you can't care about yourself." the sadness in her tone was heard clearly by Raven.

She had picked up on the girl's choice of words. The teen had said 'can't' meaning she didn't have the ability to do so at the moment. Her brows furrowed as she tried to think of why Terra cared for her. She really didn't understand what reason the girl had to be so concerned for her.

"You care because you pity me then?" they shook their head at that. "No of course not if you did then you wouldn't respect me." she deducted and earned a nod of agreement in turn.

"There's nothing to pity." the blonde remarked. "But there's a lot to understand." their conversation was cut to an end when the waitress came and placed their orders on the table. They started to eat but Raven kept sneaking glances at her former roommate. The girl was becoming more and more of a conundrum. The silence that enveloped them wasn't really awkward. In fact, it was rather comfortable and it was funny to feel this way since they had just a not so comfortable conversation.

They both became trapped in their thoughts. Terra wondered if she had been a little bit too honest about things but her worries were drowned out by her amusement. It was quite funny that she found it so easy to be honest with the older woman so quickly. The older woman was becoming her confidante but she really wouldn't say she'd become dependent on her or anything.

Still, she and her caretaker were both coming to terms with the strangeness of the situation. The half demon pondered the unpredictability and foreignness that was occurring between her and her patient. Who would have thought that the closest thing she would have to a friend was a thirteen year old girl that betrayed them and fell into a stony coma for six years? The idea of it was diverting and refreshing.

After paying for their impromptu meal and exiting the diner the blue haired titan simply did not feel like returning to the tower just yet and as she sensed the teen's restlessness beside her, she knew the girl felt the same.

Without a word, the half demon placed her hand on the shorter girl's shoulder and teleported them out of wherever they were.

Light blue eyed their surroundings and she deduced that they were yet again in the middle of nowhere but this time, they were on an island. A secluded one at that but judging from the darkness that surrounded them and the fact that the moon stood in the sky, bright and full, meant it was night which also meant that they were still around the same time zone as the tower. But she knew they were still pretty far out, seeing as there were no other signs of civilization around.

She didn't ask where they were. Her mind was too busy dealing with the excitement of getting to spend time with her caretaker after she had left for two weeks.

"Didn't think you'd mind being away from the tower a bit longer." the blue haired titan stated.

"It's suffocating. I need the fresh air." responded the girl. She had been feeling a bit antsy and she had all this pent up energy but she didn't quite know what to do with it.

"So, think you can tell me more about this newfound ability of yours?" her tone was a bit gentle, letting the younger girl know that she didn't have to answer if she didn't want to. The half demon wanted to leave it up to the girl to tell her. The young teen had been more than decent enough to respect her privacy so she would do the same.

"Like I said, I just feel everything. This sort of heat that people, things, animals give off. It's not really heat... just this feeling. I know it's not the same as your ability to sense auras because I can't tell what people are feeling." she explained. The taller female nodded her head in understanding. Knowing that the girl was done with her explanation, she decided that it was time to reveal the reason why she had brought them to the island in the first place.

"I've never really been on this island before but I passed by here before and didn't sense anyone so I thought this place would be perfect." the older titan stated. The blonde turned her head toward her teammate but before she could ask what the purpose of being on the secluded island was, she saw a fist heading toward her face. She quickly stepped back, avoiding the blow.

"What the hell Raven?" she asked but only got a foot heading for her head in response.

She wanted to be angry but she couldn't. Not when she knew she needed this. Not when she could feel the adrenaline coursing through her petite form. She grinned excitedly. So her caretaker wanted to spar, well she would happily oblige.

Raven knew that their fight with the villains and their discussion about reasons behind people caring about others had them wired. The easy defeat of the villains left the adrenaline coursing through the blue haired titan's veins and she was sure Terra was feeling the quick fight's effects as well.

Their discussion added to the rush too so the older woman knew she would not be able to get any sleep and she was sure her former roommate felt the same. That's why she had decided to bring them to this island, where they were free. Free to fight however they wanted and to cause as much destruction as they wanted. They didn't have to worry about anything or anyone and focused on their sparring and the surge of emotions it brought with it.

The blonde blocked the fist that was aimed for her stomach and tried to send one of her own toward her sparring partner but found that she could not for a leg swept her off the ground and she landed flat on her back. She took the hand that was being offered to her and was pulled up from the sandy beach.

"You're still not quick enough." Raven stated. "But you'll get there." the younger girl dusted the sand off of herself and took her fighting stance yet again. They had been fighting for hours and she didn't think the teen had it in her to continue but the glimmer of excitement in those light blue depths informed her that the shorter girl, like herself, was far from tired. She found herself a bit enraptured that the blonde was just as enthusiastic about their sparring as she was.

Terra didn't smirk as she ran toward her momentary foe and sent a punch her way. She wasn't the least bit tired. The punch was blocked easily, which she knew it would. She knew she couldn't beat the older titan, but beating each other wasn't why they sparred and they both knew that. They loved the rush it brought and two weeks without sparring meant she had a lot of energy to spend.

They soon lost track of time and after a few more hours of sparring, they finally ceased. Terra was sprawled out into the sand whilst her older companion sat up, leaning on a rock beside her as she looked out into the horizon. The sun was rising.

"So, would you mind telling me more about how you can sense where my location?" the older woman asked.

"Like I said, I can feel you. I know it's not the same as sensing auras because I don't feel what you feel. I just feel you, everything. It's like I'm connected to everything or something." she explained. The older woman nodded her head in response and sensing that there would be no more questions about her sensory capabilities, she decided to keep the conversation going. "I love watching the sunrise." the blonde murmured as she relaxed, letting the sand beneath her and the sound of the ocean crashing against the shore calm her nerves. "But I can't decided which is prettier, the sun rising or it setting? I think I prefer sunset though." the girl rambled.

"Why is that?" she found herself asking. The shorter girl's relaxed state to be a bit contagious.

"Because when the sun sets, you know that night's coming and that's something I always looked forward to." she revealed to her caretaker who raised a brow in response. The blue haired titan had figured the girl to be a sun lover or something. "I know weird right? I seem like the sunshine loving type." she giggled lightly at the confused look on the taller woman's face. She knew what Raven had thought because others thought the same. Maybe it was because she was a blonde but then again, she knew her caretaker wasn't really one to judge a book by its cover. "But I love the night. I don't know if it's the dark or because I know there are less people out..."

"Nighttime makes seeking solace easier. Being surrounded in the dark, it's more peaceful." she understood the call, the allure, being a child of the night herself. The blonde nodded her head in agreement. "Thank you." the blue haired woman stated. The moment seemed right, everything was calm and they were alone. She thought it was only appropriate to display her own gratitude for everything that the blonde had done for her. The girl beside her looked at her in bewilderment. "For sparring with me."

"I should be thanking you for that Raven." the teen blushed slightly.

"Then thank you for warning me in the club." she knew the blonde couldn't counter her now. "It's good that even though you've changed, a few things remain constant." remarked the blue haired titan. "You've still got your bad girl streak and you haven't gotten rid of your more impish side." she teased and the blonde frowned a bit. "But you're not going to hear any complaints from me." the comment eased the blonde's nerves a bit. The teen pushed away her issues for the moment and focused on the now.

"You know, I was surprised you could still walk straight, let alone spar." Terra retorted. She could smell alcohol from the other woman before, letting her know that the older titan had done more than her fair share of drinking.

"Half demon, remember? Fast metabolism." Raven reminded her former roommate. "So that's why you went after me then, you weren't sure if I was drunk." she deducted and yet again the blue haired titan found herself touched that the girl cared so much about her. The blush that she saw appear from the pale cheeks let her know that her assumption was correct. "I know it's a bit of a shock to you." the monotone took hold of her voice.

"What is?" the blonde asked as she looked at her caretaker quizzically.

"The club scene, the sleeping around." she stated. It surprised her that she even brought it up. She didn't like talking about it but as it seemed, the girl was getting to her again. The way the teen acted, so comfortable and decompressed around her. It was infectious. "I'm a far cry from the girl you used to know."

"To be fair, we didn't really know each other that well." she pointed out. The half demon woman grinned a bit for she knew the comment was true. They didn't know each other well back then. "Besides, I'm sure you have your reasons... I mean, I'm not exactly in any place to judge you." the teen reasoned. She really didn't want to bring up her past but seeing as the blue haired titan so bitter told her she needed to remind the older woman that she too had walked down the dark path. "I know from experience that sometimes, you do what you think is best."

It occurred to the blue haired woman that the blonde beside her knew a lot about surrendering to the darkness within. It was another one of those similarities that they had.

"I do have my reasons... and they are rather pathetic." she laughed bitterly.

"I'm sure a certain red headed alien is one of those reasons." the teen voiced her musings aloud, causing the bitter chuckle to cease.

"I thought you said the others didn't tell you anything." her monotone was broken, letting out a bit of anger and shame. She thought that the younger girl had just tricked her and she felt a bit betrayed. The blonde slapped herself mentally. She was sure that she was just talking to herself, inside her head, where it was safe. She didn't know that she had just voiced her thoughts.

"They didn't." she reassured the older woman, trying to ease the older woman a bit. "I always knew you had a thing for her."

"No one else did." she knew the girl wasn't lying and was surprised that even back then, the girl had foreseen her attraction to Starfire.

"I guess they weren't as observant as I am then." Terra stated with a smug smile.

"Blackfire is the other reason." the words slipped out before she could catch herself. It seemed that the moment was making her a bit too relaxed and she decided not to say anymore than she already had. But as she watched the smug expression on the other girl's face vanish, a part of her thought that the confession was worth it. As she saw the childish puzzled look grace the teen's features, she figured that it was. She didn't think she had seen the girl look so confused before.

She smirked. There was nothing she could do now. She couldn't take back her confession and the girl didn't do anything to make her confess anything so she figured she couldn't hassle the teen over it. Besides, she hadn't revealed anything that she was sure the very observant girl wouldn't have found out herself.

Ocean blue eyes remained on the features of the girl beside her. She observed as the short teen processed her thoughts, slowly coming to grips with the discovery. It was certainly amusing, watching her think.

It wasn't that she didn't believe the girl had the ability to do so. It was just that the other girl was concentrating too hard. Concentrating on what she had just discovered that her former caretaker had been involved with the dark haired Tamaranean princess. She bet that the teen did not see that coming and of course. She too, had gone that path of disbelief herself when her former lover confessed her more than friendly emotions. Well, she had expected that the woman wanted her, but she never thought that she possessed deeper feelings than desire. She certainly did not expect that she would confess and beg her friend to let her love her.

Then again, the confession wasn't entirely true. Blackfire didn't love her. She may have thought she did, but the half demon believed that whatever it was the dark haired princess of Tamaran felt for her was not love. If she did love her, she wouldn't have crushed her heart after all.

The blonde continued to process her thoughts. It did explain the animosity between the dark haired princess of Tamaran, her pink haired girlfriend, and her former roommate. The only thing she really didn't know was whether or not her caretaker had gone out with one or both of the princesses but judging from the way her caretaker acted around the her pink haired teammate and the brunette, she came to the conclusion that the dark haired former villainess was probably the one that broke up with the taller woman.

She wasn't really sure about the situation with Starfire and Robin though because of how the boy wonder was always breathing down her caretaker's neck. Always too overcritical and judgmental about everything she did, like he was threatened or something.

After processing her thoughts, she looked deep into the depths that had been observing her for quite some time. She could see them glimmering with amusement but that was all that seeped through the cracks of the steel door that her caretaker had strengthened over the years. She really couldn't blame the older woman before her for improving her defenses, making them impenetrable. After all, she had her heart broken twice.

Raven had expected some sort of smart-alecky retort about how she seemed to fall for the princess type or something like that. She was thankful that there was none and it surprised her that she didn't find any pity in the girl's aura. In fact, the teen looked like she really was trying to sympathize and understand what her caretaker was going through.

"Like I said, we all have reasons why we give into our darker impulses." was the remark that Terra made. "There are worse things you could be doing."

"Like help a notorious villain take over the city." she didn't say it to be mean or spiteful for once. After sensing the teen's guilt, she knew that her shorter counterpart was thinking about her misdeeds once again. "I suppose we both know more than our fair share of the darkness within." the guilt had not settled and Raven froze as she felt something she hadn't, something she considered herself incapable of feeling: concern.

She was concerned for the blonde beside her. It wasn't overwhelming concern of anything. She could feel it still though, the bit of it. Since when the fuck did she feel concerned for the teen? She took care of her yes, but she did it more out of duty then concern. She hung around the blonde because the girl was fun to be with, entertaining and amusing. So when exactly did she start to actually be concerned with the girl's emotional well being? She couldn't really say.

Was this just another one of the side effects the petite girl was giving off? Could it be that the feelings of concern and caring were contagious, like the relaxed state of being she obtained around her? Because she knew the whole guilt thing apparently was because she now felt it. She felt remorseful for bringing up the past and was mentally kicking herself over the comment that further upset the girl. Was it because she no longer simply sympathized with the teen? Could it be that she had actually felt that her petite former roommate was truly her friend now?

The older woman could feel the annoyance and frustration rising as she felt her remorse eating at her. The feelings concern and guilt, though were slight and almost nonexistent, weren't very accommodating feelings and it had been forever since she had felt these things. She couldn't really say she knew what to do or how to deal with these atrocious emotions since she had never been skilled at it in the first place.

The half demon didn't understand it but somehow the girl had managed to get under her skin. Terra had somehow found a way to affect her in ways she thought were no longer possible. The girl allowed her to feel sympathy, then actually made her feel like reciprocating the act of friendship, and managed to get her to care. Perhaps she wasn't as emotionally detached as she thought she was. The notion made her stomach churn. She didn't know how deal with this, with the blonde and the way the girl was settling herself into the blue haired woman's world.

She opted to do what she always did. There really wasn't any other choice after all so she would do what she did best. Glancing at her side, her face contorted with absolute determination, telling herself that there was no other option and so the half demon knew what she had to do in order to ensure order in her mind, body, heart, and soul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thecrazyrabbidfangirl- I understand your impatience but… eh I didn't want to say anything but I guess I should explain. When I read "Fallen from Grace" I sort of felt like Rei was settling and I didn't want that to be the case this time around. I want to show that Terra isn't the second best choice and that Raven isn't just somebody's leftovers. And thanks for the grammar heads up… I really should start editing better. I have to actually re-read versus skim read.

Fairfax- I apologize for the lack of physical development. I was hoping really to establish that emotional connection between the two characters and I really hoped that Raven wasn't going to come off as a "F**k my life" kind of girl as you put it. She's just been through a lot and she feels that she needs a new approach on life since the old "keep others at arms length" standby didn't work for her. She just wants to do what or whoever she wants. She wants freedom... the freedom to act on whatever she feels without fearing the consequence of what will happen. After spending her whole life keeping her self in check, she deserves it. I think I've failed in demonstrating this... could you, and anyone else for that matter, tell me what I should do to make this clear?

To all those that wish for Terra/Raven action, I'm sorry but you'll just have to wait. I really want them to have a strong foundation... They still have a lot to figure out, a lot of issues to resolve, as I HOPED you would understand... maybe I'm not as good a writer as I thought I was...

Thanks for all the support and praise by the way.


	22. Left to Degrade

I honestly don't know how I've managed to write this much...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With her goal set in mind, they headed off to breakfast, after hearing a rather loud growl come from her patient's stomach. The meal had been eaten in silence, both girls too preoccupied with their thoughts to even try to start a conversation with one another. The silence however, wasn't eerie. After the moment they shared on the beach, they both knew they needed to think.

Terra, while she knew that the blue haired titan had chosen to reveal information to her, wondered if the woman before her was regretting her actions. She knew how much the woman valued her privacy, how she wanted her solace. The fact that the ocean blue eyed woman talked to her about such private matters uplifted her to no end. There was no way in hell she could deny that but she wondered if opening up to her brought her former roommate even more anguish.

She knew a part of Raven had to have regretted telling her what she did after suffering from two obviously soul crushing heartbreaks, she couldn't really blame the woman for being distrustful and contemptuous. For keeping her walls erect and reinforcing them with steel. She would have done the same if she were in the blue haired woman's shoes.

The teen might not have known the full story but she knew the events had to have been completely heartrending for whatever happened between her caretaker and the princesses left the older woman broken and seemingly irreparable. She believed that a strong woman like her former roommate wouldn't have succumbed to her darker vagaries if something hadn't pushed her off the edge.

She felt that Raven had always been a stronger person than she was, than she could ever hope to be and the fact that her blue haired counterpart managed to gain total control over her powers, even after her heartache, while in her trying time she had succeeded in losing herself and it was proof of this.

Another proof of the older woman's inner strength was that when she needed to, she isolated herself from the world in order to make sure that she would not end up hurting anyone. She was strong enough to separate herself from society in order to ensure its safety. What did Terra do? Well, she tended to make a spectacle of herself, attracted attention with her powers and flaunted them just so she wouldn't be so lonely. That was one of the things she admired about the blue haired titan.

The half demon sat back, her thoughts currently wrapped up on her confession and who she had disclosed information to. Their conversation was the closest thing to a heart to heart talk that the older woman had with someone, willingly anyway. The others used to bug her about things so she gave in just to shut everyone up. Blackfire, well she really just wouldn't take no for an answer.

But with Terra, she confessed something she had trouble admitting even to herself: the reason why she started sleeping around still. Of course around the others she denied it, to herself at a certain extent, vehemently. She had denied that they were her reasons for carrying on with her activities, giving them the impression that now she did this because she could. Because there was no one could satisfy her and mostly because she no longer cared about anything or anyone. She had them believing this so why on Earth did she ruin this illusion?

Well to be fair, the girl didn't know anything so there wasn't really any pretenses she had on, at least not about her nightlife, but about her loner bit? Maybe. She must seem like a pathetic heartbroken loser now. Boy did she detest that feeling.

However, as she sat across the girl before her, she noted that she hadn't sensed any negative feelings from her. Aside from the confusion, there was nothing else. And the way the girl looked at her, not with pity or disgust. No, her eyes did not shine with ridicule but with compassion and understanding which of course, Raven did not understand.

She had expected the girl to either pity her or ridicule her after all. Her experiences have taught her that people react with negative tendencies, rarely were they to react positively. Even if they did feel something positive, well there was a bit of negativity laced with it. Pity she considered, to be positive for if someone felt it for another well they would feel a bit compelled to help the person in need. But Terra wasn't feeling any of this for her.

Then, the blue haired titan recalled back to their time on the island. The girl had told her that she would not pity her but understand her instead. This was the blonde, trying to be true to her word. Somehow, the half demon knew she wasn't really trying anything, that Terra, was not putting up an effort to understand her. The teen was genuine.

Either she was genuinely foolish or genuinely naive, the half demon didn't know. Maybe she genuinely understood? She scoffed inside. No one could comprehend.

They tried of course, her mentors, her teammates, and her lover. They all tried to understand her. They gave her the space she always sought for yes, they knew she needed to be alone and they understood why. They just didn't understand her. Understand the fact that while she needed to be alone, she didn't want to be.

She shook her head, no longer wanting to dwell on these thoughts for they only managed to bring up the past and her two misconducts. As soon as they paid for their meal, Raven teleported herself and her companion back to the tower, first dropping off her younger counterpart before she headed for her own. They didn't say anything before they separated. There was no need to voice comfort for they were both a bit too preoccupied with other things to give or even really even hear such nonsense.

Raven discarded her clothing slowly, leaving a pile on the bathroom floor as she undressed. When she finished, she used her powers and placed them on the hamper as she stepped into the shower. The doors closed behind her as the warm water caressed her cheek. She brought her hand up and touched the skin near her eye socket, where her former roommate had punched her during their sparring. A bitter smile found its way on her lips. It was really the first time since her powers had grown that she had been able to feel pain, physically anyway.

It wasn't enough to make her cry out but she remembered the way it stung. It had been a while since something besides the back of her eye balls felt that burn. She chuckled bitterly a bit more. Was she becoming attracted to the pain game now? She shook her head. Although it would seem like that since she had almost engaged in another sexual encounter with her red headed teammate.

But no, she wasn't into torture. Not physically or even mentally for that matter. She hated it and she decided that she would no longer participate in such unkind games, willingly or not, which meant that if the red head hadn't already changed her mind about experimenting her feelings for her, which she was sure to be the case, then she would simply not partake in such activities.

She knew her weaknesses. Her heart was cold not but if, given time, it could thaw and become susceptible to the princesses advances yet again. She wasn't up to taking chances with them. They weren't worth her time.

After finishing her shower, she dressed herself and resumed her task of putting away the clothes she had bought with Terra two weeks ago. With all that went on, she didn't really have the time to do it in the first place. Not with all the intrusions on her privacy. When she was done with putting away her clothes and shoes in her closet, she started to put away her books on her book shelf.

She decided to read until she started feeling hungry. Knowing that the others weren't there yet, she rose from her bed, exited her room, and headed for the kitchen. She smirked when she saw a certain blonde's head buried inside the refrigerator.

"Glad to know the sparring hasn't knocked the wind out of you." Raven stated. She had expected that the girl would be resting after they had just sparred the night away. But judging from the enthusiasm she felt from the blonde, she knew that the girl was far from tired. In fact, she was sure there wasn't an exhausted bone in the teen's body. The girl was full of surprises.

"Quite the opposite really." the rush she felt after sparring and the fact that her blue haired teammate had confided in her had provided her with seemingly endless vigor. "Any chance we could have another go later?" the teen asked shyly. She really didn't know how the brooding titan would react to her now. Not after the moment they shared on the beach. Granted she didn't invade the older woman's privacy, she knew that she was bound to have reservations about spending time with her now.

The half demon had sensed the girl's uncertainty and knew that it wasn't caused by the shy nature she had developed. She knew it had something to do with what happened in the morning. That the girl thought she would be disinclined to spend time with her, now that the nature of their relationship had changed. Now that she had gotten a glimpse of the older woman's vulnerabilities.

"After we try to fill the bottomless pit you call your stomach." she teased, earning a scowl from her shorter counterpart. It was easy for her to fall back into her routine, to pretend that she wasn't fazed by how the girl was affecting her. It was even easier because she knew that the teen had understood that she did not want to talk about such things anymore because this was her now. A woman who wanted to be left alone, who had a fortress around her cold heart and Terra knew and respected that.

"Look at the pot calling the kettle black." commented the blonde as she watched her former roommate grab the box of take out she had just heated in the microwave. She participated rather willingly with this game they had developed.

"Well considering the meaning of my name, I suppose this pot can't help but always be black." she bit back. This was safe, the banter, the witty remarks, and the sparring.

"Oh, is that right?" a mischievous grin formed on her lips. Suddenly, perhaps it was because she was elated that they would spar again later and had grown a back bone around the blue haired titan, she decided to tease her a bit more. "Blackbird?" her grin grew wider when the older woman scowled. She hated nicknames after all.

"That's not nice Terra. Or should I say Little Rock?" she could play the name game.

"What? You don't like Blackbird? What about Queen of Darkness? Or maybe Queen of the Night?" the teen asked mockingly.

"And what do I call you? Sunshine?" retorted the taller woman.

"I thought you can be more original than that." she clucked and shook her head disapprovingly. "Nyx." the teen smiled as she settled on a nickname for her former roommate. It was the perfect nickname for her witty adversary. The older woman's retort was cut abrupt when the doors opened, revealing a few tired and bruised titans who froze at the doorway at the sight of their two missing teammates. Their shock filled silence was quickly interrupted by the booming voice of their team leader.

"Where have you been?" Robin asked his eyes on his blue haired teammate. He quickly approached the woman in question, seething with anger.

"Robin..." Starfire started and reached out for her boyfriend who shook her off, ignoring her attempts at calming him down.

"Out." the half demon replied as she put her food down, suddenly losing her appetite. Her former roommate did the same, no longer feeling hungry at all.

"Don't give me that crap." the angry leader hissed. He then set his eyes on Terra. "What about you? Where the fuck where you?" he demanded an answer.

"She was with me." the blue haired titan answered for the blonde, wanting his attention to be on her and not on the girl who did not deserve his wrath. She knew that the team leader was just aggravated with the teen because they had been spending time with each other.

"Oh and that's supposed to make me feel better." Robin stated, his tone filled with sarcasm and annoyance. "We don't need another person on this team who gets drunk and sleeps around like some common whore." he retorted with anger dripping on his every word. "Not to mention she's not even supposed to be drinking." he pointed out. "She's what twelve? Thirteen?" the boy wonder didn't really know since the girl never mentioned her age back before she was imprisoned in stone.

"Robin calm down." Cyborg advised his friend.

"Stay the fuck out of this." the boy wonder warned his team mate.

"I wasn't drinking. Raven wouldn't let me even if I wanted to." the blonde spoke out, defending herself and her caretaker.

"Shut up Terra. You will speak only when you're spoken to and clearly, I wasn't talking to you." he ordered the teen.

"Well, you were talking about me and jumping into the wrong conclusions so I have every right to correct you and your bent way of thinking." she pointed out. "By the way, I'm thirteen." the teen informed the angry fellow before her.

She normally wouldn't have challenged their leader but to hear him speak of Raven so lowly, well it just pissed her off. True he could be angry because the older woman left without telling them where she was at but, for the most part, they were able to keep the city out of trouble so she knew he was overreacting. Besides, she did nothing to provoke him so he shouldn't be ordering her around as if she were an imbecile.

It made her remember her darkest hour, back when she was still with Slade. That was another motive for her to speak out. She had vowed that she would never let anyone else control her, even if he was the leader of their team. She would only follow his orders on the battlefield, not off it.

"Listen here you whore in training, you smart mouth me one more time, and I promise you I will have no hesitations treating you like Slade did." the venom in his voice chilled the spines of all but two people. The blonde's response was cut off by her caretaker.

"I wouldn't talk to her like that." the blue haired titan interceded. This was a low, even for Robin and she would not stand for that type of cruelty against her patient who had done nothing to merit that sort of cruelty. It may have been just an empty threat, but he touched a very sore subject for the blonde and they all knew this.

"I'm the leader of this team. I can talk to her however I want to." the masked hero reminded Raven.

"You talk to her like that again and you won't be able to lead anyone or at the very least procreate." the blue haired titan looked him dead in the eyes. "And if she doesn't make sure of that, then I will." her tone was colder than ever, letting him know that this was a promise and not merely a threat.

Everyone was shocked that the blue haired titan had come to the blonde's defense. She had never defended anyone like this. Unknown to her colleagues, the ocean blue eyed titan, cruel and cold as she may be, still believed in something called gallantry.

Terra was not a damsel in distress and could defend herself. The blue haired woman knew that. But she also knew that Robin had crossed a line. She knew as well as Robin that this argument should just be between the two of them and yet here he was, pouring his anger out on the girl because he thought she was an easier target. She couldn't allow him to further his agenda against her. She simply refused to let him berate the teen.

The blonde was an innocent bystander that did not deserve to be treated like dirt. Nor did she deserve to be reminded of the time when she was treated like shit. She didn't deserve to be talked down on, not when she had done nothing but understand and befriend her caretaker.

The blue haired titan herself did not want to be reminded of her past so she knew the comment must have struck a chord. She knew the teen must have been feeling similar to the time when Blackfire had remarked her as being the sister's leftovers.

It seemed like defending people was another contagious trait she picked up from the girl. But this time, the half demon didn't mind. Her younger counterpart deserved this. After all not only had she had also stuck up for the older woman more than once. She had also gained Raven's esteem.

Terra just stared at her caretaker's back. Here she thought the older woman was about to shun her to the ends of the world only to show whenever she felt like sparring, but to her shock her former roommate defended her. Did this mean they were friends again? She didn't really know. Well, whatever their relationship was, whether it be sparring partners or friends, she didn't really care at the moment. She was too happy with the fact that she even had a relationship, though undefined, with the older woman.

"Idle threats Raven?" the boy wonder tried to hide his fear but the look in his eyes betrayed him. He stood his ground, not breaking a muscle as he stared down his opponent.

"When have I ever been untrue to my word?" she challenged him. "I can snap you in half without my demon's help."

"I'm disappointed in you Raven." he sighed, his voice relatively calmer then before as he tried to sound taunting and menacing, tried being the key word.

"Like I give a flying fuck." she scoffed.

"You know, no one wants to tell you this. They don't want to hurt your feelings because they think you've been hurt enough. But I think I speak for everyone when I say you should move on. It's been almost four years Raven. Four fucking years Raven!" he found himself interrupted by his girlfriend.

"Robin please don't." Starfire pleaded with her boyfriend.

"Star you know she needs to hear this." Robin reasoned. He reasoned to with himself. He was convinced he was doing the right thing. Even though he knew it wasn't. His anger was motivating him and it only increased when his beloved had defended the woman who she cheated on him with.

"No she doesn't... not from you. Not like this bird brain." Blackfire jumped in.

Raven looked at the two princess of Tamaran, her eyes hollow, void of emotion. Seeing the blue haired titan look so menacing and uncaring made them shiver with dread. It was the same look her demon had in her eyes, except this was lacking the certain blood lust.

"I don't need you two interfering in my affairs... you've both done enough." the half demon stated with a monotonic and cold tone. The sisters flinched visibly. Their creation stood before them, hollow and unfeeling. Suddenly they missed those eyes that looked at them with such hate and anger. At least, when they looked into those eyes, they knew where they stood with the blue haired titan but now, it seemed like they didn't even matter to the woman. It was as though the good times they had together were forgotten, lost in the midst of emptiness.

"Raven, don't you dare blame them for what's going on with you." the masked hero stared at his team mate.

"I'm really not." the half demon stated, her voice getting more aloof after every word. Those days were gone. Now she blamed no one and merely accepted that this was what she was meant to be in the first place.

"You should accept the fact that my girlfriend, your first love, doesn't love you back and that you were been dumped by the only other person you ever loved." he went of course below the belt this time, trying to get a rise on the stoic titan. He wanted to remind her of what she couldn't have, of what happened so that she would weep and moan. "Get on with your fucking life! Stop wallowing in self fucking pity! That whole 'poor Raven, drinking away her sorrows and sleeping around' bullshit is so fucking played out." Robin declared. His voice was thick with anger as he panted, out of breath because of his ranting.

Everyone watched for the half demon's reaction. They, except Terra, all waited to see her unleash her fury at their leader for his backbiting. Instead Raven grinned. This smirk plastered on her lips was filled with so much amusement. But the amusement did not reach those hollow eyes, making her look erratic and menacing. They couldn't determine her next move and that terrified them.

"Robin, Robin, Robin..." Raven started clucking her tongue and shaking her head. "You don't have to get mad at me just because you couldn't handle one villain, that you and your brilliant plans couldn't stop Rouge. That you couldn't stop her by yourself." she had sensed the disappointment from their teammates, though Robin's stood out more than the others, and the self doubt in the boy wonder and had also sensed the overwhelming pride in Rouge. She had put two and two together.

"Shut the fuck up!" Robin yelled out. "This isn't about me."

"Isn't it?" Raven asked. "It's always about you." she whispered in his ear as she circled him. "In your own pathetic little world anyway." she added.

"You're the pathetic one here! You're the one cooped up in your whole, pretending that nothing else matters because you were rejected and dumped by the women you love!" Robin yelled, struggling to control his frustration. He needed to show them this was her fault, that she was the villain and not him.

"I might have been dumped but I can vouch for the fact that Starfire didn't reject me." she circled him, taunting him with the empty look in her eyes and the playful grin on her lips. "I'm beginning to think she isn't able to."

"She loves me. She won't ever fall for a two bit tramp like you." his voice was shaky, sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone of this. She was wrong. Starfire loved him and the girl was a walking testament of moral conduct. She couldn't want to be with the blue haired woman again.

"No, but she'd be willing to fuck one. Over and over again." she stated with a bitter chuckle. He was on the verge of losing his control, of losing what he thought was his ace.

"She won't want anything to do with you!" he screamed. "No one will! You've become so unreliable and irresponsible Raven. You're hardly here at the tower. You're always out drinking and God knows what else you do. Then when you come back here, you bring random girls. Cyborg has had to change the security passwords a million times because of you not being able to keep it in your pants!" he had thought that by exposing his teammate's reasons, she would crumble. That she would admit that he was right and that everyone would see how pathetic the supposed seductress was.

They both knew that the fact that Raven brought a few girls to the tower wasn't even an issue. She hadn't brought a girl into the tower in months and Cyborg didn't change the passwords. She did. But she would play the game because she knew she could win him easily.

"I would teleport them out of the tower... but that would seem rather rude if I did. As a titan, I have an image to uphold." Raven stated dryly. "But if my activities are distracting everyone else here, perhaps I'll just take my leave. I wouldn't want to inconvenience Cyborg..." she emphasized her half metal teammate's name. "Any more." the blue haired titan turned her back toward the team leader.

Cue the curtains, their show was done and she had won their little showdown. She managed to get the upper hand and stunned him into silence.

There was nothing more he could say. He couldn't agree with her because then that would mean that he conceded. That he actually agreed that Raven was making the right decision by moving out because it would ease the situation and provide less tension in the tower. Also, it could be taken that he wanted her to leave because he knew that if she were no longer there, his girlfriend would remain his.

He couldn't disagree either. Disagreeing would mean that he was telling her to stay, which meant that he was admitting aloud that he was wrong. Disagreeing would sort of be his way of apologizing because he was compelling her to remain. The boy wonder could only stand, playing the conversation over in his head, wondering what the hell happened.

With a grin, she headed further down the hall. At least now, she didn't have to incur their questioning in regards to where she was moving. She didn't have to make a big announcement about it. No. Now she could just pack up and leave.

Robin stood still. This was not what he wanted. He wanted to break her, not have her leave the tower. If she did that, well it would be impossible to keep an eye on her. He could barely do it while she lived with them. With her gone from their home, there was no way he could ever find out about her alter ego.

"Nice going bird brain." Blackfire stated sarcastically as she watched her former girlfriend's shrinking form.

There was no doubt about it. He had pushed her to her limit. He had succeeded in pushing their blue haired teammate further away from them, from their guidance and concern.

Terra put some of the food back into the fridge, cleaning up after her and her caretaker, before she herself headed down the hall to seek solace in her room, just as her caretaker had done. She wanted time to think, to absorb the information, to understand the changes that had occurred between the relationships of the other titans. Most of all, she wanted to get away from a certain mask wearing idiot that had not only succeeded in upsetting her, but had also managed to make her caretaker move out of the tower.

Her mind lingered on her last thought. Something about it wasn't exactly right. Raven wouldn't just spurt something out of the heat of the moment, especially not when she was in control of the situation. Also, she was a master of control, meaning the older woman was methodical and rational. She wouldn't just suddenly be inclined to move out. Not unless she was going to in the first place.

She was not too wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the four titans down the hallway. She was sure they would try to convince her former roommate and soon to be former house mate to stay and she was right. They knocked, anxiously and called out to their blue haired counterpart, their voices coated with desperation. Raven didn't disappoint and opened the door. She knew they wouldn't go away if she didn't talk to them.

"Don't go Raven." Beast Boy and Kitty told their friend. It wasn't really like them to be subtle about things.

"It's for the best." the half demon replied.

"So Robin get's on your nerves more than ever now, doesn't mean you have to leave." Cyborg said.

"You can just ignore him like you usually do." Bumble Bee pointed out.

"Thanks guys but really. I think it would be for the greater good if I left." Raven said.

"But you can't just leave." Kitten reasoned. "Right Terra?" she asked the other blonde occupant of the tower who was just about to head inside her room. They were desperate. Light blue eyes widened with shock. She hadn't expected to be dragged into the conversation.

"I... um..." she stammered. She, like them, didn't want the older woman to leave. But unlike them, she respected the blue haired titan's decision. After all, her caretaker was just doing what she felt was right. Besides, Raven proved to be a stubborn woman so there really was not changing her mind now. "Look guys, we all want Raven to stay here." she stated after regaining her composure. "But that isn't what she wants so we should respect her decision."

They stared at her dumbly. They expected her to act like them, to half order and half beg the woman to stay. Of all the people in the tower, the thirteen year old girl proved to be the voice of reason. The blue haired woman had a brow raised. She had expected the teen to ask her to stay but she didn't.

If it were any other person, she would think the blonde didn't want her to stay because she had thought of her as a miserable creature, unworthy of her time. After all, thanks to the big mouthed idiot team leader, the girl now had a background story.

She figured the teen would pity her now if she didn't before. But no, the light blue depths that looked at her now were filled with discernment. She wasn't judgmental or critical. She was accepting and understanding. The girl's reactions to the truth was baffling to the blue haired titan and surprisingly comforting as well.

The four gazed upon the youngest member of the titans disappointedly before turning their attention back to their blue haired teammate.

"What the hell Terra?" Beast Boy asked. "You're supposed to be helping us!"

"Do you want Raven to go?" Bumble Bee pressed.

"I don't." she confessed. "But Raven's all grown up now so we can't tell her what to do. She can make decisions for herself."

"So why aren't you trying to make her stay?" Cyborg asked incredulously.

"We all know that once she's got her mind set on something, she'll do it. Besides, she wouldn't stay even if I asked her and I don't want to. I don't want to put her in that position." neither wanted the move to have a period of awkwardness and she didn't want to place Raven in a compromising situation where she would look like an asshole because she didn't comply with their wishes. God knew there was enough of that happening.

"What's next? Are you going to help her pack?" Beast Boy asked sarcastically. Sensing that reasoning wasn't going to calm the four down, Raven yet again intervened for Terra's sake.

"That reminds me, Terra, will you go get me some packing tape?" the blue haired titan asked the blonde.

The mischief in her grin did not go unnoticed by the teen. She knew what her former roommate was doing. She smirked, amused by the older woman's antics. She couldn't help but play along. She may have reformed but she still had a wicked streak in her.

"Want anything else?" the petite teen asked. "How some more boxes and markers?" she offered and received a grin which was accompanied by a nod. "Ok, I'll be right back." the blonde nodded her head, turned away, and headed down the hall toward the supply room.

The half demon closed her door, leaving her four slack jawed teammates out on the hall while she resumed her packing. The sooner she got out of this mad house, the better.

XXXXXXXXXX

Like I've said, my first verion of the story was much shorter. I thought by this time, they'd be flirting at least but then I figured there could be a lot more going on with the characters and I couldn't resist!

Kashijin- Thank you and I know what you mean about the run-on sentences. Lately I've been trying to be more alert about that. Believe it or not, I don't speak the way I write. I'm actually very blunt and I find it odd that my writing tends to be repetitive. I tend to go around in circles, probably because I want to rehash what happened or what's happening in the story. Like I've said, I actually finished about ten chapters of this story and between continuing to write more chapters, editing the ones I've already written, and managing other story ideas that I have, well it's hard to keep track of what I've already done… I'm sorry. The next time I start a story, I'm going to be more candid and I'll try to manage my writing better…

verzweifelt razorblade kiss- I'm glad to see that the story resembles a real life situation because that's my goal: to write stories that are heartfelt, stories that allow you to sympathize with the characters, stories that can relate to readers. I'm sorry to hear that you've had your heart broken twice. I've only had that done to me once and that was bad enough… but at least you've found your Terra.

TO THE REST OF THE READERS OUT THERE, THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME AND PUTTING UP WITH ME AND MY INCONSISTENCIES!


	23. Left to Epithets

Thanks for all the love!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After hearing a knock on her door, she used her powers to open it. She wasn't surprised to find a blonde teen on the other side, having sensed her coming. The blue haired titan motioned for her to enter the room.

"Here's the tape you wanted." the girl set down the rolls on one of Raven's bookshelves. The half demon gave a nod of recognition and started to use her powers to grab the books from her shelf. She placed them into the boxes she had made prior to the girl's entrance.

"Terra." the blue haired titan called out to the blonde who had her back turned to her, ready to make her leave. The teen turned at the sound of her voice and quickly caught the roll of tape that was thrown her way.

"You know Beast Boy was just kidding around right?" she jested with a straight face.

"Well I'm not." was the dry reply she received.

"I don't exactly remember volunteering for this you know?" she tilted her head to the side a bit. "And I don't remember you saying the magic word." the girl was easing her way into beginning their little play. She was merely testing the waters, hoping her older counterpart would take the bait. She didn't want the woman to be upset.

"Well, to jog your memory, you volunteered when you got me tape." replied the blue haired titan.

"I got you tape, I never said I'd pack for you." the girl replied with a grin, her eyes shining brightly with glee. She was happy that the older woman was talking to her, that she was feeling less exasperated.

"But you did ask me if I wanted anything else and to tell you later if I did." retorted the blue haired titan. "Later is now."

"I guess that could be taken as an 'I'm willing to pack for you'." the blonde responded, conceding to her caretaker. She did want to help her, seeing this as just another opportunity to spend time with the older woman. The girl thought this may be the last time she would be able to do so. If not then she knew it would be a while before they would be able to see each other again. "But what about the magic word?" she asked.

"Magic word?" questioned the blue haired titan, though she knew what the girl wanted from her.

"Don't play dumb." she stated with a wide grin on her face as she remembered the book about Greek Mythology that she had read in Raven's vast library. "Nyx." the older woman frowned upon hearing the nickname once again. "You know the word." the girl challenged her former roommate. "Come on." she pouted, the act caused her to look like a little girl who had lost her doll or something. The frown was wiped away from the usually stoic woman's features. The sight was utterly adorable. "Say it. You have to give me a little incentive don't you?"

"Food." was the word she uttered. Terra laughed. She was sure she had her caretaker there.

"I was actually thinking 'please' but that works too." she giggled while the older woman shook her head, grinning while her ocean blue eyes shone with amusement.

"I figured it would." the half demon stated with a slight grin on her lips at her younger counterparts childish antics. "And between the two of us, I'll be packed and ready before dinner time." she remarked. "The sooner I get out of here the better." she let out a tired breath. The teen merely nodded her head in understanding as she stepped closer to the titan who was busy wrapping the figures from her dresser and night stands.

"Just tell me what you need me to do." the petite girl stated.

"I'll get the clothes and shoes." the blue haired woman pointed to her closet. "You get those." she directed the blonde toward the shelves and some of the books on the floor.

She had already started putting her books away but she had so much more and figured that she should just put away her clothes, seeing as the young teen wouldn't know how she would want them arranged. The teen nodded her head, free of complaints but she did have one question she wanted to ask.

"Why can't you just teleport everything with you? It saves you the trouble of having to pack. Not to mention, you won't be contributing to the murder of the plant life. More than usual anyway." the girl gestured to the moving boxes. To have books were one thing, seeing as the older woman collected them and never threw them away. They couldn't be counted as a waste. But the boxes were another story.

"I never pegged you for an environmentalist." teased the older woman.

"After being asleep for so long, I think I'm learning to value life more and more every day. All forms of it." the blonde expressed with a thoughtful look on her face. "But don't worry." she smiled brightly at her companion. "I'm not going to go picketing outside lumber mills or turn vegetarian or anything like that. That's BB's thing, not mine. I just figure, why waste when you can conserve?"

It would seem that though the girl had lost her confidence and pride, she still had her individuality. The petite titan wasn't about to mimic the antics of others just for the sake of fitting in. She was willing to find her own way.

The blue haired titan let out a small grin as she imagined the scenario that was played out by her former roommate. Somehow, the taller woman couldn't quite picture the new Terra rallying her cause outside a meat factory and by the way the girl ate, well she was convinced that no amount of respect for animal life would turn the blonde into a vegetarian. So far, she was so sure that the girl would be able to eat a whole cow by herself.

"I'll be sure to recycle them when I'm done." the half demon replied. "And as for your question I will teleport everything out of this place but I figured I should be organized about it..." explained the older woman.

She couldn't just take everything and pop up into her living room with all her stuff and just put things away. Even with her powers, well, she'd have to appear in every room in order for her to know what she was doing, what she was putting, and where she was placing them. Sending her things in their respective places, boxed, and labeled seemed like the most logical and easiest way for her to do her task.

Besides, Raven hadn't ever really moved, not like the way she was now. She never had the experience to pack all of her belongings and take them to where she was going. She could only bring a few items with her when she came from Azarath because she didn't really have a place to stay.

She knew she would be moving around a lot whilst she tried to find her place and now, she found herself moving like a normal person would.

A part of her wanted to relish this experience while the other, bigger, part of her just wanted to leave and not take her things with her. But as tedious as it was, she knew it had to be done. At least she didn't have to hire a moving truck. This was probably as close to normal as she could get.

The blue haired titan headed for her closet and the two titans began their packing. Terra stacked the books from the shelves in alphabetical order into the box. She grabbed a marker and labeled the boxes, depicting which box contained which items. Her taller counterpart was using her powers to fold her clothing while she packed her shoes in the way regular people would and in a matter of two hours, thanks to their inhuman speed and Raven's powers, they were able to complete their task.

They had managed to pack all of the blue haired woman's things, except the furniture of course. She did not want to take anything that was not hers and the furnishings were definitely not hers. They belonged to the tower and not to her. Besides, she had no need of them in the first place.

The two sat on the floor, not out of exhaustion. They hadn't even broken a sweat. They pair simply admired their handiwork. They had finished their task sooner than they expected. It was not even close to dinner time after all.

"It's surprising. I'm not even tired." the blonde exclaimed. She still wasn't used to her developed stamina so she still found herself amazed by all the new things she could do. She found she was having fun, determining her limits especially when she was doing so in the company of her former roommate.

"That's good." remarked the blue haired woman with an amused smile while an idea brewed in her mind. She considered the thought some more before she decided to go ahead with it. "We've got some time before dinner. What should we do?" she asked.

"I don't know." replied the younger girl.

"What do you feel like doing?" she was intent on giving the girl back her confidence. Such a powerful creature like Terra needed to be able to voice her opinions seeing as she did have exquisite points and very interesting things to say.

"Let's go to the training room. I feel like just letting out some steam." responded the teen.

"Let out some steam? I hope the matter doesn't have anything to do with me. You did say you weren't upset with me." the blue haired titan teased, wanting the girl to feel less stressed.

"Maybe I'm upset at the fact that you won't be around so much." admitted the girl. She quickly placed her hands over her mouth and gasped. She had not wanted to say anything, to confess her worries to her caretaker yet again. The woman had enough to deal with.

The blue haired woman's brow rose upon hearing the remark. She knew it wasn't that the girl had become dependent on her company. She knew that the teen simply, for a reason unknown to her, felt free around her. Another thing that baffled her was that the sense of comfort wasn't one sided. She felt it too. Felt like that with her patient, she didn't need to keep up with pretenses because around her, there were none. The girl seemed to know when she was faking but had the decency not to call her out.

Instead, she seemed to have decided to help the older woman feel better. She respected her privacy and never asked what was wrong. She simply stood beside the blue haired titan and provided her amusement which in turn made her feel alarmingly at ease.

"I'm hardly around now anyway." Raven stated. They both knew this was the truth.

"Yeah, but at least I always knew you'd come back." whispered the teen as she looked out the window, toward the ocean. "But now... well who knows when we'll get to train and stuff."

The older woman's brows furrowed in deep thought. She had never expected this sort of reaction from the blonde. It was a bit heartwarming to hear and feel that she would be missed genuinely. She knew the others wanted her around for observation more than anything. But Terra truly enjoyed her company and for a reason unknown to her, she enjoyed the younger girl's company as well.

It wasn't because she was lonely. Loneliness was something she had grown accustomed to and after what happened with Blackfire, it was something she reveled in and welcomed. She had gone out of her way to make sure that she would always be alone. Even when she was with the flavor of the night, it wasn't like they were joined in conversation.

The situation merely provided release, not a remedy for her loneliness. That wasn't the reason why she went out at night. Companionship was a concept she rejected since the last time she had accepted it, her heart was broken yet again.

But somehow, she couldn't exactly figure out when, the girl had managed to make her feel something other than anger and abhorrence. She started taking care of the girl because she was the only one who could. Because the others couldn't provide the warmth that Terra received through her and she knew the girl had not merited her hatred and annoyance. She hadn't gone that cold and dead to the world it seemed.

Still, she couldn't say she really cared for her. There was no reason to. Not until she saw the potential in her during their training. The immense power that the teen wielded captured her curiosity. She wanted to enhance it, for selfish reasons of course. She wanted to be able to fight and actually be challenged. But then, girl started showing her that she respected her, admired her.

Why this was so she didn't really know. But she knew it wasn't a pretense, that the teen was genuine and that she didn't fear her demon. Raven wondered about the girl, about her powers, where the growth came from, what really happened to her while she was trapped in her stone cage. Why the hell the girl wasn't scared of her demonic half. Her curiosity grew into concern when the girl began to share her problems with her of all people.

Raven understood the girl more than anyone else and they both knew that. They had gone through similar things, similarities that provided knowledge and comprehension. That allowed the blue haired titan to think and feel as though they were alike. Perhaps it was because that she saw a part of herself inside the blonde that she found herself caring.

The older woman wanted the girl to gain back her confidence, for her to feel secure in the world that had matured whilst she was imprisoned in the earth she struggled to control. It occurred to the usually stoic titan that she really had begun to care for the girl.

"You can train with the others." the half demon replied. This was a good time to turn away from the teen. She did not want to go down this road again, to care for someone and have them throw her heart into lion's den yet again. She had enough of that and did not want to have a friend betray her like Robin and the others did.

"You mean I can go train the others." she bit back, still looking out into the ocean.

They both knew they could offer nothing Terra couldn't handle with ease. She knew now that her older counterpart was withdrawing from her and she didn't really want to press the reason why. The blue haired titan would do what she pleased after all. She of course knew it had something to do with her knowing about what happened with the others.

Even though the blue haired titan had shared very little, the point was that she shared with the girl. Terra knew her caretaker regretted it more than ever, that the taller woman refused anyone passage into her mind and into her past.

"They don't want you around me." Raven reminded the teen.

"Since when did you start doing what other people wanted Nyx?" the blonde asked the least she wanted, deserved, was a straight answer.

The mention of the others reminded the blue haired titan of their intentions toward their youngest teammate. They wanted to change her. Robin wanted to make her the perfect little commando dog. Someone he could control. Starfire, Bumble Bee, and Kitty probably wanted to turn her into their personal Barbie doll. Whilst Blackfire, Jinx, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, probably wanted to keep an eye on her and make sure that their youngest teammate hadn't been influenced by their estranged teammate.

They would all be trying to make sure that she fit into the world by showing her how she should be. Would she really turn her back on the blonde and feed her to the lions? That would make her a hypocrite. A selfish one at that and Terra didn't deserve that.

Raven found she did not want the girl to go through what she did and was determined to do this. The girl was a bit too vulnerable right now and she needed someone to show her how she could be. To show her the paths she could follow. Someone who wouldn't push or pressure her and she might as well continue because she had been doing a good job at it.

"I'm not about to start any time soon." she responded. "So I guess that means I'll be popping in every now and then to check up on my favorite patient." the older woman ruffled the teen's hair playfully, causing the girl to turn away from the ocean.

The teen had a disgruntled look on her face as she patted her hair down, fixing it. Her eyes brightened as she finally caught on to what her caretaker was trying to say. Light blue eyes turned and faced ocean blue ones before her with a shy and hopeful feeling in her heart.

"Mean it?" she asked and received a nod.

"I can't very well leave you to the care of others. You'd be too much for them to handle, Little Gaia." retorted the taller woman.

Light blue eyes lit up upon hearing her new nickname. In the beginning, she had started to call her Nyx simply because she knew her older counterpart absolutely detested pet names, yet here the taller woman was, giving her one. The teen recovered from her state of elation and prepared her retort.

"And I'm not enough trouble for you?" she inquired and received a shake of the head. "I'll have to do something about that then." Terra teased her older counterpart who chuckled in response.

"You my friend can't possibly be too much trouble for me to handle." Raven stated. Yes, she said it, claimed Terra as her friend. But this friendship wouldn't be one filled with roses and gumdrops for she decided she would care for her with a wary eye out. And the blonde knew that they would be friends with those barriers erect and in full force. Knowing this wasn't enough to bring her down because the older woman had considered her a friend and that was all she could ever be.

Terra smiled while Raven grinned in amusement. Light blue met ocean hue as they stared into each other's depths. Both were challenging one another.

Raven challenged the girl, wanting to test not only her skills in battle and the growth of her powers, but her patience as well. She wanted to see when her former roommate would break. When she would succumb to frustration and give her the silent ultimatum between their friendship and her dark ways as the others did. She was almost certain the petite blonde would try and get her to reform her ways.

Almost, not completely for there was this nagging feeling in her heart, the hope that perhaps the girl would be different from the others. Of course, she shoved this aside. Readying herself for the abandonment that she was sure would come.

The petite teen of course stood her ground. She was determined to make sure that she would not lose her former roommate's trust and friendship ever again. Looking straight into those usually cold, unfeeling eyes, she vowed never to turn her back on Raven. She would remain a loyal friend.

From acquaintance, to friend, to enemy, to patient, now back to friend again and she would stay that way. Never hoping for more or less for she was sure that this was all she deserved and all that she could ever be. It was a constant reminder. A belief, a mantra she played in her head so that she would always remember not to wish for anything more. She steadied herself, accepting the challenge and the friendship she was certain would always remain platonic.

"Well then, let's see if you can still handle me on the battlefield." she narrowed her eyes mockingly.

"Short stack, you know I can." as she said this, the black glow that surrounded herself and her much shorter counterpart dissolved and they were met with a new but familiar scene, the titan training arena. The blue haired titan stood as her former roommate and friend rushed toward her.

Raven anticipated the punch coming her way and blocked it. The blonde before her had sensed her sparring partner's retaliation coming for her face and flipped backwards, causing the tips of her feet to collide with the taller woman's chin.

The half demon grinned, Terra sure was improving. The teen watched as the older woman rubbed the dirt off her chin with her thumb. She smiled proudly, knowing that the hit showed that her skills were improving. It was the first hit she had cleanly landed on her taller counterpart.

She knew she was nowhere near her former roommate's level but Raven was confident she would get there in time. The blue haired half human nodded her head as a sign of approval before running toward Terra who did not expect the knee that was heading straight for her gut. The blow was landed, sending Terra back a bit. It didn't really hurt. She knew that her former roommate was holding back on her hits.

"No Robin, you're just going to make this worse if you don't!" the pair could hear their teammates arguing just outside the hallway.

"You have to talk to her." a female voice sprang out. They could also hear the coming footsteps. The teen sighed while her older counterpart rolled her eyes in annoyance. She could tell that Raven wanted to teleport out of the room and just as she was about to do so, the doors busted open.

"I thought I might find you here." the boy wonder said as he approached Raven, the others behind him.

"Once again, your intuition has served you correctly. Yay for Robin!" the blue haired woman's voice dripped with acidic sarcasm. She gazed at her smaller sparring partner and tilted her head toward the door. She received a small nod from her friend, just as the two were surrounded by a black ball, their half metal teammate called out to them.

"Look Raven, I think there's Robin wants to say." Cyborg said to the two, causing them to pause.

"You can't leave the tower." Robin started. "You're a titan."

"There are many other honorary titans that don't live here but are still a part of the team." countered Raven.

"But you're one of the founding members. It's just not right. When the media gets a hold of this information, they'll eat the team up. They're going to say there's a rift, that the titan's are breaking up and we can't afford any more negative publicity. Not after the latest stunt you pulled, beating up Control Freak to a bloody pulp." the boy wonder stated. "Not to mention, it's incredibly selfish of you to just up and leave because you're feeling crowded here." he added.

He wanted Raven to leave but not as much as he wanted her to stay. He would have felt at ease, knowing that his girlfriend's one night stand no longer lived in the same roof as they did.

But he couldn't let her leave not when he hadn't found out about her alter ego and he just had to know who his teammate was because maybe, just maybe, he could crush this girl like a bug. Maybe he could finally gain the upper hand on the blue haired titan. He could blackmail her or something. He didn't care if this was an underhanded tactic. He would do anything in order to keep the half demon in her place. He wanted to remind her that he was the leader of the titans.

"We're all going to have to move out of here, permanently. I'm just the first one to do so." she stated. "Come on, with the double lives that we lead, we can't be expected to stay here once we graduate and have our normal jobs." they stood there dumbfounded. None of them had thought about this. "You won't stay here much longer." she assured all her teammates. "Not when you have to make sure that your alter ego's maintain a paper trail after all. You'd have to stay at a place where your alter ego's acquaintances can visit and you can all host your Christmas parties and things."

Soon enough, their alter ego's life would undoubtedly take an even bigger control of their life. They already had apartments and condominiums that they used.

They'd gotten it for the sole purpose of having their alter ego's have permanent addresses. It had been a ruse, these apartments. In the beginning at least, they'd found however, that if they wanted their alter-ego's to be found, they'd have to spend some time at their apartments. They would get their mail and entertain some guests there every now and then so they knew the blue haired titan had a point.

"That may be. But we both know that it's too early for you to completely move out of the tower. How would your alter ego support herself? Unless you really have begun to whore yourself to whoever would be willing to pay for damaged goods." the bird wonder scoffed in disgust.

That seemed to be his m.o. when it came to Raven, reason followed by insult. He would start off with sense and end with degradation. However, his attempts to get her riled up were futile.

Raven stood, looking completely bored as Terra approached her. Light blue eyes observed her teammates. They were all so much older than her now. However, she could see that they still had so much to learn, that there was still so much room for them to grow. There was so much development to be had for everyone, especially her.

"Look Raven, just swallow your pride and just say you want to stay. It's not like you have anywhere else to go Raven." Beast Boy stepped in.

The half demon only rolled her eyes, tired of the sermons. She refused to deal with them and their hypocrisy. She didn't care if she would be seen as the villain if she left. The blue haired woman could stand them no more. Just being in the same room with them was suffocating.

Robin stood there, acting as though he was the moral backbone of the team when in reality he was driven by his insecurities to attack her. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and her other so called friends were all there, telling her to stay. But she knew that they were doing this out of fear and not for the sake of their friendship. They weren't doing this because they knew their team leader was in the wrong, but because they were afraid of letting her and her demon loose in the city. They were all so damn transparent.

Pathetic really, they were all trying to pretend as though they were her friends, when really they wanted to be her keepers. They wanted to be her guardians. She didn't grace them with another reply and merely teleported herself and her short teen counterpart out of the room. They entered the confines of the youngest titan's dwelling.

"I never remember them being like this. Always so..." the blonde paused, thinking of a word to describe her teammates. "Aggressive."

"Hostile is more I like it..." the blue haired woman scoffed. "It's safe to say you're the only one who isn't at my throat." remarked the half demon titan with a small bitter smirk. Her eyes dancing with wonder as she asked herself how much longer till the girl broke and gave up on her.

"It's not like you to be so impulsive about things, at least not about something so huge." Terra told Raven with a knowing yet modest smile. "You're not the impulsive type." the older woman wasn't really the type to go out on a whim.

"I've already got a place." Raven replied, confirming her friend's assessment of her character. The girl smiled knowingly. She had expected this after all. "Two actually..." she revealed. As long as the blonde didn't know where, it was alright for her to disclose this information.

"Two?" the teen's brows furrowed in confusion. The older woman simply nodded and did not explain further. Not out of distrust of course, but out of habit, out of her secretive and mysterious character. She simply did not want to disclose any more information. "Have fun moving in to two places..." muttered the blonde as she gathered her clothes from her closet, readying herself for her shower.

"So where do you want to have dinner?" the blue haired titan asked.

"Dinner?" she repeated the word with a questioning tone. Another nod. She remembered that this was Raven's way of thanking her for packing her boxes. "I'm kind of feeling like eating Japanese." she answered.

"I'll meet you in the hallway in thirty." Raven stated as she headed out of the room and headed into her own.

As discussed, they met outside and headed toward the garage and found they weren't the only ones who were there. They found their female teammates, heading for Blackfire's car. The half demon kept the unfazed features on her face whilst she felt those emerald depths gazing her form.

"Hey Terra!" exclaimed Kitten as she noticed the presence of the younger blonde.

"You two going out again?" the former leader of the Titans East asked, her tone a bit concerned. She received a polite smile and a nod from the young blonde.

"Where?" Kitten inquired.

"Dinner. Raven owes me for packing for her." Terra stated smugly which earned a scoff and a roll of the eyes from the half demon. The rest of the titans watched. This was the most playful they had seen their tall teammate.

"Wow Raven, never pegged you to be the type that hung around people way younger than you." Jinx stated. "I guess you can't be too picky about who you hang out with nowadays." because she knew what happened between her girlfriend's sister and the taller woman, she couldn't help but become even more disdainful at the sight of her half demon teammate. Pink eyes turned toward the tiny blonde. "But you can."

Terra chose not to retort. She simply watched her older counterpart's mask. It was amazing, how seemingly perfect the cold uncaring facade had become.

To the naked, untrained eye, there would be no crack. But she could see. She was the only one who could see. She was the only one who knew the anguish behind those stoic eyes. The sparring partners turned away from the group and headed toward Raven's car. Terra slipped into the car and buckled her seatbelt.

"Maybe I should get you a booster seat." the half demon teased her passenger. Just as she was about to slip into her seat, she heard her name.

"Raven..." the voice called out to her, shaking with doubt. She didn't bother looking at the owner of the voice. "Have fun." Starfire finished. Raven said nothing in reply. Emerald eyes watched as the taller woman entered the car and closed the door. She continued to watch as the car drove off.

"Don't you guys think it's a little weird that they're always together?" Jinx asked. Everyone, except Starfire and Blackfire nodded their heads. The red head kept her eyes on the road whilst her older sister observed her.

"Why do you think that is?" Kitten asked.

"Well, they are always training. Maybe Raven likes having someone younger around her so she can teach them." Bumble Bee supplied. In truth, she never could figure it out.

"No." Blackfire joined the conversation as she led her depressed sister toward her car. "It can't be that..." she knew her former lover enough to know that she never wanted a pupil. Her former lover was anything but nurturing after all. "Raven isn't into that." but then again, she couldn't really be sure. The girls all entered the car and closed the doors beside them.

"Maybe..." the red head started. "It's because they're equals." the redhead answered. The younger princess of Tamaran thought this was probably why Raven didn't turn away from the teen and why Terra was so comfortable around her. "And they know it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you all for reading... I always planned on having Raven move out of the tower and making the titans assume secret identities. They couldn't afford to do it before because villains came regardless of what time or day it was but since there is less crime fighting to do now, the titans have to be more productive and find other things to do besides rescuing the people from the clutches of cruel crooks. How do you like it so far?


	24. Left to Miss

And here it is, the newest chapter... I'll let you get right to it.

XXXXXXXXX

What other reason could there be for the pair's closeness? This question was what lingered through the Tamaranean sister's minds. It was what occupied their thoughts while they drove toward their destination. The streets they passed were unnoticed and the conversations the others had partaken in did not register in their minds.

They sisters were filled with wonderment. Raven had changed so much apparently. She changed but still was yet the same. Perhaps the right term to be used was evolved. Yes, that's right. Their former lover had evolved from the lonely teen they once adored to a seemingly uncaring, cold yet increasingly angry, loathing, seething woman around them anyway. But around Terra, there were times were she was softer.

Steely ocean blue eyes that were so dark with malice would glimmer in amusement around the blonde once in a while and this was an improvement to her usually unfeeling demeanor they knew.

But why in the hell was the change instigated by the short teen blonde who had once betrayed the titan's so long ago? They really didn't know. They were sure there was nothing special about Terra. So why on earth would Raven be spending so much time with her?

Of course they knew that the beginning, the relationship of the two were that of doctor and patient. The sisters didn't know when that changed. It seemed highly unlikely that they would become friends after that. Sparring partners, yet that blossomed into what seemed to be an actual friendship. They never imagined that the one their soon to be former house mate would turn her attention to the blonde.

A hand on top of hers brought the ebony haired Tamaranean's musings to an abrupt end. She looked to the source of the warmth and found her girlfriend, smirking at her, pink eyes shining with concern.

"Think you can stop thinking about what you're going to eat long enough to concentrate on me?" the pink haired woman asked teasingly, trying to lighten the mood. She knew what kind of appetite her girlfriend possessed and she also knew that this wasn't really what Blackfire was thinking about.

"I think I can manage." the thoughtful look on her face was replaced quickly with amusement, knowing that Jinx knew she wasn't thinking about food and only wanted to rip her from her serious thoughts. "But I think we should be more concerned about the package in the back." she remarked.

"What? I don't think Bumble Bee and Kitty are going to kill each other in the back or anything." Jinx raised her voice a bit making sure the pair would hear her and drop their heated discussion about vegetarianism.

It was a topic the two tried to stay clear from but when curiosity got the better of the caramel skinned heroine, she had to ask if Kitty had at least eaten fish before which of course turned into an argument about whether or not fish could feel pain when they were gutted.

"We aren't going to kill each other." Kitty stated the angry look on her face vanished as she smiled happily.

"Yeah, we know you'd resurrect us from the dead only to kill us again if we got blood on your upholstery. " Bumble Bee smirked at her two friends.

"And that second death will probably much worse than anything we could ever imagine. Right Starfire?" Kitty added as she looked beside her only to see her friend staring out the window with a vacant expression on her features. She nudged the other woman, freeing her from her thoughts. "You okay?" she asked and received a nod.

The red head scowled inwardly. What kind of a friend was she? Here her teammates and family were, trying to cheer her up because they knew about her problems with Robin. Well, of course only Blackfire and she assumed correctly that Jinx as well, knew the exact reason for those problems while her other two friends merely thought her long time boyfriend and her were in a rut. She cleared her mind and decided that she would be present not only physically but mentally around them.

"Yeah, just thinking about what I'm going to eat." she replied with a small smile on her face. The answer seemed to satisfy Jinx, Bumble Bee, and Kitten but concerned lilac eyes glanced at her through the mirror.

It was something of a novelty, having her sister so concerned for her. Still, she had always hoped that they would develop a strong bond as siblings. She just never imagined that they would develop this said bond because they understood. Understood what it was like to break the heart of someone so special like Raven. It was another thing they never saw coming. It was a bit a hard to digest but it was the truth. Breaking the half demon's heart was what brought them together.

Well, after Blackfire had broken up with her first love, she and Starfire had accidentally met up on the rooftop. It was awkward and quiet but finally, the red head had broken the silence between them by asking her older sister what was wrong. Of course, the ebony haired Tamaranean laughed bitterly and replied ever so hatefully that finally, they had something in common.

The ever so innocent red head could not comprehend and remarked that not only did they come from the same planet, had the same powers, they also had the same parents.

For the first time since Starfire's existence, she saw tears flooding from her sister's lilac eyes. The ever so beautiful banished princess sobbed and her younger sister so awkwardly embraced her, her former assailant. She was shocked when her embrace was returned. They two sat on the edge, holding each other until Blackfire muttered the words, 'I broke her too.' and she knew exactly what her sister meant.

From that encounter on the roof, the two princesses developed their sisterhood. The traces of all their sibling rivalry had washed away as they began to understand each other as best as they could.

"I know what you mean." her elder sister stated. "I'm fucking starving. I could eat an elephant right now."

"Yeah we don't doubt that." Jinx teased her girlfriend. Everyone in the car chuckled as the dark haired Tamaranean playfully slapped her girlfriend's arm. "Watch it, we're going to crash!" she said as she kept her hand on the steering wheel.

"How sad would that be, a group of heroines dying in a car crash?" Kitten chuckled.

"I think that would just be pathetic of us." Bumble Bee supplied and the others laughed in agreement. As the laughter subsided, they engaged in friendly banter once again, only this time the two Tamaranean's were involved no longer think about their teammates who were driving across town.

Raven gripped at her steering wheel while her other hand gripped at her shift. She gripped with a might but still was careful not to wreck it. To say she was furious was a bit repetitive since she always felt that way but she couldn't help herself.

How dare she, the cause of her first broken heart just stand there, after an attempt to seduce her and act as if though they were friends. The words have fun dangled in her ears, repeating in her mind, causing her to become even more furious. The way it was said, as though the shorter woman was trying to apologize, trying to pretend that nothing had ever happened. That she hadn't confessed to wanting her more than water and air altogether.

Of course that's not exactly what she said but the red head had likened her feelings to that of what she felt for Robin. She had claimed it was a necessity that she could never live without. The half demon felt as though she was being played yet again. As she calmed herself, she began to feel a certain someone's gaze on her.

Their ride had so far been silent, filled with furious tension all in Raven's part of course while Terra tried her best to radiate comfort. Perhaps the utter sincerity and effort broke through the blue haired titan, she wasn't sure but she felt calm so she relaxed a bit.

"You okay?" the timid voice asked. The concern was raw and the half demon knew that the blonde desperately wanted to make things better. Not for her sake of course. No, not for the sake of making sure her driver could entertain her, but for a more selfless reason which proved to Raven that Terra did genuinely care for her.

"Aren't I always?" smirked the blue haired titan.

"Always is a bit of a stretch... even for you." the tiny teen responded with a knowing look on her face.

The teen had known that the half demon's tense state had been brought on by seeing the sisters. The red head, black haired one, maybe both, she wasn't really sure and she knew better then to ask. Like she had said before, she wanted the older woman to come to her, to confide in her not as a last resort but because she wanted her to be the shoulder she cried on.

It wasn't that she wanted to feel special because Raven chose to confide in her. It was because she wanted the blue haired titan to trust her, to open up to her and she was more than willing to do what she couldn't the other times around. This time, she would be patient. This time, she wouldn't run away like a dirty coward. No, not this time, this time she would wait for their friendship to develop.

After deciding this, she knew it wouldn't be conducive to reaching her goal if she asked which one of the sisters upset her friend. She certainly couldn't ask what exactly had happened with the sisters in the first place. So now, she knew her place was in the shadows but she was content with this, knowing that she would be shadowed by someone she admired so dearly.

"Are you actually implying that you're a better judge of my capabilities than I am?" a brow rose inquisitively while she half grinned in amusement. The question really should have been rhetorical, seeing as though she already knew the answer and from the sure look on her younger counterpart's face, the girl knew too.

"I'll let you be the judge of that." Terra grinned, challenging her former roommate to do so.

"So smug..." she shook her head jokingly. It wasn't the truth. The girl knew but she wasn't smug about knowing. Still, she couldn't help but teasing.

"I prefer being called certain really." replied the teen.

"You're thirteen, how can you be certain about anything?" the blue haired titan chuckled.

"Well, I'm supposed to be eighteen..." she reminded her older counterpart.

"But you were induced into a rock like coma." she recounted the details. "As far as I know, you didn't really have time to grow mentally. God knows you didn't physically, short stack." Raven couldn't resist toying with the girl and added more insult to the comment by ruffling the blonde teen's hair. "So, one has to wonder, when the hell did you get so profound and witty?" the half demon asked. Before, she never remembered being able to talk to Terra like this. Even while they were friends, before her betrayal, never were there conversations so instigating.

"I've always been like this." she replied with a sincere smile on her face. "You've just never really bothered to see or know..." the teen paused. "me."

Raven grew quiet for a minute. It was true. She had never really taken the time to get to know the blonde, even before. She had assumed that there was nothing beyond the goofiness because she highly doubted that a girl who hung around Beast Boy could be intelligent and understanding. She was greatly mistaken, thinking that the girl was just like any other superficial dumb blonde.

For a person who was supposed to be able to read people's aura's she was sure wrong about Terra. Of course, to her defense and much to her regret, she had been spending too much time with a certain red head to ever really get the time to know the blonde.

The blue haired titan parked her car in front of the small Japanese restaurant and turned her engine off. She reached for her keys, turning her eyes toward her smaller counterpart. From the look on the little blonde's face, Raven knew that the girl knew what she had been thinking, the reason why she couldn't see.

She had been preoccupied with her feelings for Starfire that she couldn't pay attention to Terra and the all knowing, no, not all knowing but certain, girl had seen this.

The half demon wondered if this was what made the former traitor sure that she and Slade would stand a chance at winning, at defeating the titans once and for all. Her weakness made it possible for the girl to betray them.

She briefly wondered if she had sense the dark aura around the girl, would she have been able to stop her. Would she have been able to prevent the girl from helping Robin's most formidable foe? Would she have been able to convince the girl to turn away from Slade before they reached the cave, the cave where she was entrapped in a cold stone prison? She shook her head and pushed the thoughts away. There was no way to be certain after all and she would not live with another regret that would burden her.

Looking into those knowing light blue eyes, she felt at ease. She began to wonder if Terra knew what just had gone through her mind.

"I'll try not to make that mistake again, Little Gaia." she smirked, trying to hide her rue.

"That would certainly be great, Nyx." Terra replied, smiling lightly. "But no one's perfect." the comment had a double meaning to it. Raven laughed as she stepped out of her car. The blonde knew her very well it seemed. Well enough to be able to read between the lines, to pick up the meaning behind certain words.

"Ever clever Little Gaia." the blue haired titan stated as she lead the blushing blonde into the restaurant.

Raven was sure now, sure that it would be difficult, not wanting to seek Terra's company. She was too... original, so refreshing from the dry and predictable people around her.

But of course, it wasn't only amusement that compelled the blue haired titan to remain in contact with the blonde, even though before she was about to move she had considered ending all ties with the teen. Nor was it the fact that the girl was the only one who she could break a sweat with.

It wasn't really just about the sparring. It wasn't the fact that the others greatly disapproved and hated that they spent so much time together. All these factors weren't just the only reasons why she wanted to keep in touch with the blonde.

Like she had admitted to herself, she was certain they had gone through some similar things. Things that made them quite the same, yet so completely unalike, different but still same. An oxymoron she knew that but there wasn't really a better way of putting it.

Though if she had to explain it, she was sure that they were the same because they both knew what it was like to be afraid of what their powers could do. They both knew what it was like to lose control. But the difference was Raven was a bitter and cold woman who thought the worst while Terra, whom she was almost sure had the right to be just as bitchy to the world as she was, remained welcoming.

Of course, her openness led her to a dark path but it was safe to say that even though she worked for the villain and became a villainess herself, she was still kind and warm. She still operated the same way she used to.

Even when she had sided with Slade, she played video games with the boys, traded lists of interesting music with Robin and even humored Starfire by allowing her to drag her to the mall. Terra also ate all those horrid things the redhead made in order to show her gratitude to the blonde. She even acted as a mediator in order to stop the quarreling between B.B and Cy. These were things she no longer needed to do because she had already gained the titan's trust yet she still continued to befriend the others.

The sincerity was there, behind the guilt that the blue haired titan had failed to notice. Even at her worst, she had not been capable of the things the so called heroine was. She was so unlike the half demon whom had become the monster everyone had believed her to be.

Still, what made them similar then and even now was the anger of course. Hatred present there as well. Their similarities should have made the same in every aspect. But it hadn't.

Raven thought that perhaps the only thing missing to make Terra become exactly like her was a broken heart. One thing was sure she didn't want Terra to turn out like she did. Perhaps this was another reason why she had decided to actually befriend the younger blonde.

If she only knew how deep her patient's wounds went. Of course, she had no means of knowing and the blonde was determined to keep it that way.

They ate in silence for a while, sitting on their padded cushions on the floor. The restaurant was fairly authentic. It felt as though they were actually in Japan but the blonde knew that wasn't so. As they sat together, in the private room that the blue haired titan had asked for, she had noted another change in her.

Raven had become much more refined and graceful than she remembered. She was more cultured it seemed. Terra wondered if perhaps after spending time reading lines in books, her older counterpart had decided that she should experience things for herself. No longer did the blue haired titan hide behind the books she clung onto. No, she had become a free spirit. She roamed and did what she wanted but she still remained in control of herself and her powers.

"When are you leaving?" the blonde asked as she dipped her shrimp tempura into the diluted light brown soy sauce. She brought the shrimp toward her mouth. Dipping her head back slightly, she opened her mouth and dangled the prawn before her open lips. She took a bite, tugging slightly at the tail with her fingers in order to completely sever the body from its tail.

"Later tonight." replied the blue haired titan as she used her chopsticks to scoop up some rice. She would be damned if she spent another night in that hell hole.

"Ah, making a clean getaway I see." light blue eyes glittered in amusement. "I can't say that I blame you."

"After I check the boxes for any tracking devices and everyone's asleep, I'm gone." she stated with no doubt or hesitation in her tone.

"Tracking devices?" the blonde repeated. Would Robin really go over the top as to place tracking devices in her boxes? The answer was obvious to the teen. Yes. She knew he was more than capable of doing this. "You should look in between the fold of your clothes, maybe even in the pockets." the girl suggested.

"I might spend hours, even with my powers, looking through every box." she stated. "I really don't feel like scanning every box by myself." Raven admitted, her ocean blue depths glimmering with mischief.

"It could be a really small tracking device." the short girl rationalized. "It might just be easier to throw your things away." Terra responded. She knew what her blue haired former roommate was hinting but decided she wouldn't jump at the offer just yet. Not when it hadn't been expressed. She was going to coax it out of her this time. No, this time she would hear the word 'please'.

It wasn't that she wanted to hear Raven beg. No she wasn't cruel. She just wanted to aggravate the blue haired titan a bit. Besides, just accepting would make her desperate for the older woman's attention. As demure as she had become, she still had her sense of self preservation and not to forget, her thirst for roguery that needed to be quenched. Of course, this time, she would keep these tendencies at bay but that certainly didn't mean she couldn't act on them every now and then.

"Yes, but then when I think about how much time we spent, packing." grinned the blue haired titan. She was more than eager to take the younger girl's challenge. "It would be a waste don't you think?"

"I guess. Still, it's going to be really boring for you... sitting there by yourself scanning inside and out to see if there are any tracking devices hidden in your stuff. What a way to spend the night." she shook her head in mock pity. She was determined not to back down this time.

"You're really going to make me say it, aren't you?" the blue haired titan's ocean blue depths narrowed in annoyance. But of course the glimmer of amusement in her eyes was also apparent.

"Yup. Seeing as you've already used food as a way to get me to do work for you, you know there's only one way I would be inclined to unpack and then pack your boxes again." Terra stated as Raven seemingly smirked in approval.

The blue haired titan had decided that she would let the girl win this time. After all, it's not often that the teen got the upper hand so she would let her have this victory. Besides, this would benefit her more than damage her so she really couldn't find any reason as to why she couldn't let the blonde have this moment, even if it was just this once.

Also, she knew that this would more than help boost her younger counterpart's confidence immensely, beating a smart-aleck like her.

"It would be great if you could... check the boxes with me." the blue haired titan stated. Her pride wasn't hurt at all. The only thing that stopped her from saying this was because she knew it would annoy the blonde a bit. The teen urged her on, letting her know that she had one more thing to say to seal the deal. "P.." she could sense the apprehension spewing from the blonde. No doubt she was excited to hear the word, seeing this would finalize her victory. "Please."

The half demon couldn't remember the last time she had used the word. It was probably said the last time she had ever asked for help. Even before she rarely used the word and after becoming the independent, antisocial, and some would say cruel, woman that she was now, she had never given herself the opportunity to say this word.

"Wasn't so hard was it?" teased the petite teen, her eyes shining with pride and Raven let her bask in her victory.

"No. It really wasn't." she confessed. "But don't think you're going to hear it from often." she warned the blonde who only smirked at her, no doubt vowing to herself that she would hear this as often as she possibly could.

Raven chuckled at the girl's childish antics. She looked younger than she actually was. The blonde looked about eleven, maybe even twelve. Maybe it was the way she acted or the fact that she was all skin and bones. The blue haired titan was unsure. The only thing she knew was that they made an unlikely pair of friends now more than ever.

"Man, I am so full." Terra patted her belly for emphasis.

"We both know that's only going to last for another hour before you're feasting on ice cream and cake." teased the blue haired titan. She didn't think that the blonde was an easy target or anything like that. She just loved to watch the teen's reactions.

"Speaking of ice cream and cake..." her eyes lit up instantly at the mention of desert.

"We'll get some desert." she assured the short blonde. The girl's appetite had become infectious, as well as her good nature. She found herself in the mood for some chocolate cake herself. The blue haired titan grabbed the bill and pulled out some cash from her pocket, slipping ever so gracefully into the black leather bound case.

"Alright!" Terra exclaimed giddily and she smiled at her caretaker, expressing her gratitude. She knew the older woman was humoring her now but she didn't really care. She was going to get all the sugar she wanted and she was spending time with Raven after all. It felt strangely heartwarming, knowing that the blue haired titan had chosen to spend her last moments at the tower with her and not had just left after they had finished packing her things.

They headed for the car and slipped inside, closing the doors beside them ever so quietly. The light mood was relaxing for both of them. No longer was the blue haired titan's thoughts wrapped up around her redheaded one night stand and no longer was the blonde thinking about how lonely she would get, now that her former roommate was leaving their team compound.

After a few minutes of driving, Raven parked the car. The two exited the automobile and headed inside ice cream shop. They stood behind the glass, eyeing their various choices.

"So, two scoop or should I just get you an entire bucket?" the blue haired titan jested.

"Can you do that?" Terra asked, feigning stupidity. She then rolled her eyes and continued to see which flavor appealed to her best, not missing the smirk on the older woman's lips.

She ordered a flavor which was a derivative from chocolate and proceeded to pink her toppings which consisted of, to no surprise for Raven, more chocolate. The girl proved to possess a love for chocolate that the blue haired titan believed no one would ever be able to match.

Of course, the usually brooding titan loved chocolate as well and could not blame the little titan for her addiction. But still, she had enough restraint to get the banana flavored ice cream and then add some chunks of chocolate in it.

Though as the half demon watched the blonde before her, spoon her ice cream she found that she too wanted a taste of the purely chocolate concoction. She dipped her spoon into the smaller girl's cup and brought it and its contents to her mouth. She found it to be sweet and bitter at the same time.

Then, Raven extended her cup to the blonde who mimicked her movements from before. The two sat in silence, sharing their ice cream and basking in their renewed friendship. It was probably the most relaxed they'd both felt in what seemed like forever.

The clock seemed to run through time, even while they were performing the tedious task of searching for the devices that may or may not have been implanted into the blue haired titan's things. This annoyed a certain blonde immensely. She had hoped that because they were doing something so mind numbingly boring, that time would grace her with a slow passing.

But of course, things never seemed to work out the way she wanted them to. The three hours they spent searching for tracking pins flew by and she knew there was nothing else that was preventing her former roommate from becoming her former house mate.

Her aura was pulsing with sorrow and she knew it. She couldn't help it. The overwhelming sense of loneliness just seemed to grow with every minute that passed. She knew it would be useless to conceal her unhappiness. But she had to try. She had to put on a brave face at least. Just so Raven would know that she was trying to respect her decision.

And Raven did know. She had to admire the girl for supporting her, seeing as this was so hard for the blonde because she felt as though the half demon was her only ally.

"It's about that time." the half demon stated, her voice thick with expectancy. She wanted to leave. She wanted to be alone, the way she had been her entire life.

"I guess so." agreed the tiny blonde. The words escaped her lips with a deep sigh. Light blue eyes stared out into the horizon, watching the sun rise from the horizon ever so slowly.

The tone in her voice reminded the blue haired titan that though the blonde was her biggest supporter, she was also the person who was sorely dejected by her departure. Then she felt it, that creeping feeling that weighed her down ever so slightly. Guilt. She was so happy that she was leaving that her mind didn't even register the fact that she was not only leaving behind the greatest annoyances in her life, but she would also be leaving the most recent, albeit unexpected, source of her amusement as well.

"Terra..." she started but paused, unsure of what to say. She never expected this. Not from herself. She wanted to put the girl at ease but found she could not let herself. "The sunrise is so beautiful today." she stated. "I've never seen it quite like this." normally she preferred sunsets, the sign that night was coming. Today though, she welcomed the coming of the new day. It signaled a new beginning.

"Raven," the small shaky voice called out to the tall woman who was currently sitting on one of her packed boxes. "I'm going to miss having you around." the girl admitted, her voice getting increasingly diffident yet it carried so much honesty. This was just another proof that the girl had become attached to her. She had known this. Felt it. But to hear it aloud was something else.

Strangely she didn't mind it now, the attachment. It didn't feel like Terra was leeching onto her, sucking her dry. It was quite the contrary really. The girl put her at ease just by being around her.

"I'll try not to give you too much time by yourself." she smirked at the little titan, trying to put her at ease. It was a declaration that seemed to console the petite blonde, feeling that even if the blue haired woman was not true to her word, it was at least nice to hear the older titan lie just to comfort her. "I'll see you soon." with that, the boxes were all wrapped in a glowing black light that also emitted from Raven's eyes well.

Before completely vanishing from sight, she took one last look at the dejected blonde and a strange thought popped into her mind. Perhaps, just maybe, she would miss being around Terra as well.

XXXXXXXXXXX

BioDragon- I understand that it would be easy to recognize them but then again, I mean look at Clark Kent. Just because he has glasses on, people fail to realize that he's Superman. It's quite easy to overlook something so obvious because people sometimes make things so complicated when they don't have to be. Also, I don't know if I made this clear, the people don't really interact with the titans, apart from Robin who talks to the police and reporters. They just get their pictures taken from time to time so the civilians have no clue what the titans are like. This prevents them from making a judgement based on the titans personalities.

Monotonously-Sporadic- Well, Robin's always on Raven's case because he's afraid of her. He's afraid that she could easily overshadow him because of her abilities and intellect, preventing him from proving to the world that he isn't just Batman's sidekick. Like Jinx, the others think Raven should be the bigger person and step away from the fights and not provoke Robin. Since she's alienated herself from them, they tend to side with Robin more. Plus, they're really afraid of her demonic half.

Ulrich the Revanchist- Thank you for understanding why it is I tend to repeat some times. You are right, I am trying to remind everyone of what's going on as well as trying to convey a point.

To the other faithful reviewers and readers out there, thank you for your support! I will try to be less lazy and update faster. Anyway, what do you think of the story so far? I know it's dragging but seriously, I have a plan of sorts. I really just don't want them to be kissing each other so suddenly. I believe that a strong emotional connection is needed for them to have any sort of future. Just be patient, when we do get to that road of Raven/Terra goodness, I promise I will make it worth the wait.


	25. Left to Relations

Here's a new chapter for you all...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The elevator doors parted and the tall stoic woman stepped out, walking toward the door at the end of the hall. Grabbing the key card from her pocket, she slid it into the slot and watched the light turn green. She turned the door knob and entered her apartment. The off white door slammed behind her rather loudly but she didn't care. She was supposedly coming home from a tiring day at work after all.

She dropped her keys and her briefcase on the table that stood a few feet away from the door. The woman then headed for the kitchen and grabbed herself a water bottle. She twisted the cap open and took a swig, letting the cool liquid down her throat before heading into the living room.

With a heavy sigh, the slender woman collapsed on her couch. As to be expected after another boring and uneventful day in her life. That seemed to be the case for both her and her alter ego.

She glanced at the book that sat on top of her coffee table, debating whether or not she should resume her reading. She only had a few more pages to go before she was done with the book but she decided against it. She got up from the couch and headed up her stairs. It no longer seemed weird for her to say, to claim that the stairs were hers because they were.

They had been for a little over three years but of course none of her teammates knew that. She smirked as she remembered the accusation her little green teammate made about her not having a place to stay. How untrue.

In fact, she was sure she could have stayed wherever she desired. However, they didn't know who she, or more specifically her alter ego, was. They didn't know a thing about her now and she would keep it that way for as long as she could. It wasn't there business after all.

She stepped into her master bedroom, passing by her bed which was covered in black, pure silk, sheets. The blue haired woman headed for the bathroom, undressing as she stepped closer and closer to the shower. She let her clothes fall where they may and when she was fully naked, she used her powers to gather her things. She placed them in the hamper that was located near the bathroom door.

Ocean blue eyes drifted toward the glass cubicle, then toward her tub. She had plenty of time for a bubble bath but she knew she definitely had a better use for her time. After deciding against bathing in the tub, she grabbed onto the golden bar, opened the door, and let herself in.

She turned the dial and the shower head started to spout water at her. She hadn't changed the temperature of the water so it was perfect. As the perfectly warm water trailed down her body and massaged her scalp with its gentle pressure, she grabbed the shampoo bottle and began to pour the contents of the bottle onto her hand. She wanted to make this as quick as possible and she did. Twenty minutes later, she was done with her shower.

Raven grabbed a towel that was hanging on the rack and wrapped it around her body, securing it around her body as she grabbed another towel to dry her hair with. After finishing with her hair, she hung the towels back in their place, lounging around her room without a stitch to cover her skin.

It didn't matter that she was naked and her blinds were open. Nope. This was her place and she was alone. She could walk around the entire place naked and it wouldn't matter because she didn't have neighbors.

She lived on the 72nd floor, on the top floor of the complex, and it was the tallest building around her. In fact, this was the second tallest building in the city, located in the part of the city that housed the wealthiest members of society. Who would have ever thought the half demon would have been surrounded by the city's most influential and powerful figureheads?

Raven didn't really give a fuck though. She was merely playing a role after all. She was fulfilling her duty only this time it wasn't for society. Neither was it for humanity. And to say this matter was personal would have been a gross understatement.

She stepped inside her closet and dressed herself in her usual casual outfit. As she buttoned her top, she looked at the clock. She was extremely early. They had discussed meeting up around dinner time but it was just half past noon. She doubted it really mattered.

Without another thought, she teleported herself out of her room and found herself in the very familiar room of her golden haired friend. Ocean blue eyes didn't need to look around the room to know that Terra wasn't there. She knew where the blonde was. There were only three places the teen would be at if she wasn't in her room: the beach, the rooftop, or the kitchen. She widened her senses and locked onto the girl's distinct aura rather easily.

She ended up on the roof top. Low and behold, there her target was, leaning on the wall, hiding in the shadows as she read her book. She seemed to be so engrossed by it because she didn't even acknowledge her blue haired friend's presence. Raven smirked.

It was perfect. The wind was blowing the opposite way from where she was heading, meaning the girl wouldn't be able to catch her scent and since the blonde had earphones stuck on both sides of her ears, she could go ahead with her plan.

"You know, you really should catch more sun. You're incredibly pale." Raven stated as she came up beside Terra, plucking the earphone from the girl's ear as she spoke in her teasing tone. She could hear the petite teen's heart beating loudly, no doubt startled by her.

"This coming from the girl with an ashy complexion." remarked the blonde as her heart rate settled, her eyes narrowing as she glared at the taller woman. The response and her reaction caused the half demon's grin to widen.

"Half demon remember? I don't tan." she pointed out.

"I thought you were coming in later." the girl pointed out, not choosing to retaliate.

"I finished what I was doing a lot earlier than expected." the contrived explanation was given and the blonde made no more comments. She didn't ask what exactly the blue haired titan was doing either. She figured if Raven wanted her to know, she would have told her in the first place.

"You could have like called me or something. I would have gotten ready." the blonde stated with a frown. She was still in her pj's whilst her taller counterpart looked like she was ready to walk down the runway. Then again, Raven always looked like that.

"Eh, I figured it would be better if I snuck up on you." the blue haired titan teased the blonde. "It was rather easy too." she pointed out. "And here I thought your senses have improved." she remarked with a challenging smirk on her lips as she shook her head. The blonde scowled at the jab.

"Did you come early just to annoy me?" Terra asked, her eyes narrowing as her eye brows furrowed, feigning annoyance. "Honestly, I thought you were an adult." she shook her head exaggeratedly, letting her taller counterpart know she was retaliating. "So childish." she sighed disappointedly as she closed her book and took out the earphone from her other ear, giving her friend her full attention now.

Much to Terra's delight, her blue haired friend had kept to her word, stopping by her room, mostly unannounced, every chance she got. Since Raven's move three weeks ago, the woman had come to see her at least four times. She wouldn't let herself think too much of it.

She believed that the blue haired titan probably had thought her company was refreshing but nothing special and as soon as whatever the blue haired titan was occupied with took control of her life, she would be completely forgotten.

Of course she was wrong. The blue haired titan knew it wasn't guilt that compelled her to remain in contact. Aside from the simple fact that Terra had done nothing to deserve her contempt, she really couldn't determine her other reasons. It could be because she could see that the girl was trying her hardest to understand her while at the same time, she did not invade her privacy. Besides, she respected the girl who did not fear her demon which was more than she could say everyone else.

That kind of bravery should be commended so the blue haired titan could not find it in herself to condemn the girl to a life of just being surrounded by the cowards and weaklings that she was forced to surround herself with.

Avoiding the girl when she had done nothing to warrant such treatment would have been just an uncouth thing to do. Besides, it really didn't matter that she cared for the girl's safety and emotions. They could be friends. Platonic friends. They were going to be sparring more often than not, another reason why she knew she couldn't just avoid the girl.

She also knew she couldn't turn her back on the blonde and hand her over to the vultures now could she? No, the teen was too good for that.

Besides, the half demon found she missed the blonde's company little by little. After fixing her schedule and six days had passed since her move, since she accepted the change in their companionship, she visited the blonde and made sure that she would find free time and spend it with golden haired companion.

Her time had become divided between her friend and her alter ego. It seemed her alter ego's life had taken up most of her time what with her work, school, and personal life.

The personal life of course included her nightlife so Raven still frequented clubs and took her trophies at the end of the night. However, she still preferred the use of the stranger's bedroom than her own but that didn't mean she didn't take a guest home every now and again. She just knew she had to be selective and most importantly, careful. Her alter ego had a lot at stake after all.

She wasn't really doing anything new since she had been sleeping around under the guise of a normal human being. But now, now that she had to wear her guise at all hours of the day, now that she no longer had to come back to the tower to arrogate her role as the heroine half demon titan she had to be cautious not to taint the name she had been given. Being a secretive person that she was, this was relatively easy for her.

"I prefer the term playful." responded the half demon. "Now let's get a move on." she stated as she placed a hand on the younger girl's wrist and gently pulled her off the ground. They were engulfed in a black light as Raven teleported them to the petite teen's room.

"Sheesh, impatient much?" the blonde remarked as she smiled as she stared back at her former roommate. She didn't want to seem eager even though she really was.

"An urgent matter needs tending to." the half demon stated. "I'm leaving tomorrow." she watched as the blonde stopped dead in her tracks. She could sense the dread coming from the blonde. Raven scolded herself. She really didn't want to dampen the girl's mood. She knew that the girl had been sulking from being around the others and that spending time with her, for some unknown reason, was something Terra looked forward to. It was something that brightened her day. "I am coming back..." she reassured the girl, wanting to see the girl smile again. " But I will be gone for at least a week." the blue haired titan explained, hoping to calm the girl a bit.

A month ago, she would have laughed at the idea of a genuine friendship with the blonde. She would have thought the person who suggested this, a complete maniac but now, now their friendship had become one of the things that Raven valued.

Not only had she found herself valuing the change, she found herself caring for the reason for the change; Terra. She becoming quite fond of the girl and was even more surprised that her instincts had become split into. There was one part of her telling her to avoid the girl for her paranoia of betrayal gnawed at her while the other told her to accept the girl's company. She chose to do both of course.

She chose to be friends with the girl but this time, their friendship would be surrounded with unbreakable walls. In short, their friendship would solely be cemented on amusement.

"Oh." the girl tried to calm her nerves. She had thought that the blue haired titan meant she was leaving. Leaving her and never coming back. She chastised herself. She knew she shouldn't be so fixated on the blue haired titan but she couldn't help it. She loved spending time with the older woman.

"I figured the more time we spend together today, the less you'll miss me." her tone was teasing, yet it held an amount of honesty to it. The blue haired titan sensed the dread dwindling down as embarrassment took its place.

"Like I'd really miss you sneaking up on me." the blonde countered, trying to hide her embarrassment with sarcasm. She regained her composure and headed straight for her bathroom then, avidly escaping those all knowing eyes as she closed the door behind her.

Once the door had been closed, she frowned. Her friend was leaving for a while. The frown curved upward. She smiled, remembering how Raven had purposely showed up earlier so that they could spend more time together. Also, she had warned her of her absence, meaning her friend was at least making an effort to keep her updated and keep in touch with her. She let out a heavy sigh as she got ready.

When she stepped out of the closet, she found her counterpart, on her bed with her back against her headboard as she flipped through the television channels with the remote.

"So what exactly do you feel like doing?" Raven asked. Not only was she still trying to get the girl to come out of her shell, she also believed that the girl should choose how she wanted to have fun with her taller counterpart this time, seeing as the next time they would see each other wouldn't happen for another week or so.

"I feel like Chinese." the half demon nodded her head in agreement and observed the thoughtful look on the petite teen's face. She urged Terra on. "Can we see a movie after that?" she asked, ever so timidly, a faint blush on her cheeks.

The girl could be so outspoken with certain matters and was always jumping to the blue haired titan's aide in battle, whether it was on or off the field, but asking for something she wanted always caused her to shy away, as if she felt ashamed. As if she felt that she didn't deserve to get anything that she wanted.

This was a feeling Raven had been more than familiar with. That was probably why she recognized it so easily. But she had dealt with this in the beginning whereas her friend was still learning. Rather relearning. Relearning what it's like to want, to be selfish.

No doubt Terra was afraid of having selfish tendencies once more and the blue haired titan understood that. But still, she believed that the girl had more than paid for her mistake and that the self torture was no longer necessary. She was trapped in stone for six years. What more punishment could there be installed for her?

As much as she admired the girl for even trying to be selfless, she was also disturbed by it. Mostly because it seemed that the girl would remain this way, not feeling like she deserved anything. Not even a single taste of happiness.

"Of course." the blue haired titan grinned.

"Cool, there's a movie about this book I just finished reading." the blonde told her friend as she walked closer to her. "I mean, I know the book's better than the movie..." she trailed off.

"It always is." agreed the older woman.

"But I still want to watch." the girl finished, becoming a bit unsettled. She wondered if the blue haired titan opposed the idea of watching a movie adaptation of a book. As far as she remembered, she hadn't remembered the woman being too fond of movies. Well, she really wasn't one to watch a movie on her own accord. "If you don't mind that is." the girl whispered.

"Watch a movie we will." Raven told her. "Right after we get something to eat." she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

"Sweet." the teen smiled brightly as she walked toward her taller counterpart, placing a hand on her shoulder as the blue haired titan teleported them both out of her room. They arrived at an empty parking lot. Where exactly they were, the blonde didn't know but upon seeing the older titan's automobile, she got the gist of the situation.

Raven had parked her car here, far away from wherever her new place was. Far away from civilization too it seemed. It made sense seeing as a car like this could be easily spotted in the city since it was one of a kind.

"I think changing the paint job should help us blend in." the usually stoic woman suggested as they slid into the car.

She had come back to retrieve the car shortly after she had moved her things and unpacked. She would have left it in the tower but she decided against it. She had put a lot time and effort into building her first car.

The blue haired titan would have brought a slightly more inconspicuous vehicle but the problem was bringing that vehicle would mean that she was ready to assimilate the blonde in her alter ego's life. And she was far from ready to include the girl. She had just accepted the fact that they were becoming friends.

"Would that really help?" the blonde asked.

"No but it might just mess with the minds of whoever recognizes the car." the half demon stated.

"Depending on the color maybe." the teen looked at the screen. She looked at the color selections and smirked after finding the perfect color to disguise the car in.

"Pink?" her taller counterpart asked. "Isn't that a little ostentatious?"

"Light pink and yes, but this way, no one would ever think you're the one who owns the car." explained the blonde. Raven's brow arched as she smirked ever so slightly in understanding and approval. The teen proved to be an intelligent and mischievous creature.

"They'd think I sold the car to pay for a place." she deducted.

"No one would ever think you'd be driving around town in a bubble gum pink mobile." everyone knew that bright and bubbly things were so against the nature of the blue haired titan after all.

"Can't we go with green?" though Terra had made an excellent point, she still didn't take to driving and to being seen coming out of a pink car.

"No. Pink is the best choice." she disagreed with a grin. With that, the blue haired titan drove off, muttering slightly about how she should probably just let the others see her car and pester her.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" the taller woman asked as she stepped out of the car, fully aware of the eyes that were on her and her guised car.

"A little." the blonde admitted as they entered the restaurant. "But consider us even."

"Even?" Raven questioned.

"You snuck up on me, I embarrassed you." was the reply she was given.

The blue haired titan chuckled rather loudly. She always seemed to do so in the blonde's company. If she had known that the blonde was this entertaining all those years ago, she would have spent more time with her before.

To say that this development was unexpected would be an understatement. The blonde beside her was the last person she expected to be the source of her amusement but she couldn't deny it any longer and it would have been unfair to the girl if she continued to so.

The usually stoic titan had never felt so enthused. She never expected to feel this way, let alone for the blonde to be the source of her newfound emotional state. The girl amused her in a way no one else seemed to be able to so.

And it seemed that the feelings were mutual. The blonde always seemed more animated around her. Her aura pulsed, her eyes glimmered. Of course, the teen tried to play it all down and if her ashen skinned friend did not possess the power to sense her emotions and mood, she would have been none the wiser.

Raven's musings were interrupted by the waitress who had politely greeted them and asked for their drinks. They ordered their food, continuing their playful banter with each other as they ate.

Then they fought over the last cream cheese wonton, glaring at each other while their chopsticks fought. It ended with a compromise as the older woman split the wonton in half, giving her younger counterpart an equal piece. When the waitress came back with the bill, she smiled warmly as she observed the two strangers before her.

"It's nice to see sisters as close as you two are." the woman remarked as she picked up the red booklet which contained the payment and left the two alone.

Sisters? Well, it was logical to think that this was their relationship seeing as people in their early twenties didn't really take to hanging out with prepubescent teenagers. But then the woman remarked at how close they were. Of course, she didn't know, had no way of seeing the walls the pair had both built up.

So is this what strangers thought when they saw them together? That they were sisters? The idea was of course, pristine to Raven. She really didn't know what to make of it, never really having had a sister or any real familial bond with any of her family members.

Had the way they were acting really made it seem as though their bond was that deep? The blue haired titan didn't really know what it was like to have a little sister so she couldn't really decide for herself. She wondered if Terra would know what it was like, having siblings.

It occurred to her. She didn't even know if the girl had siblings or not. She was sure no one knew if the teen still had a family out there. The earth manipulator could be an orphan for all her and the other titans knew.

"Sisters." repeated the word aloud, causing her former roommate to break away from her thoughts.

Ocean blue eyes watched her reaction. She tried to feel if there was any sense of yearning, bitterness, anything that would help indicate whether or not the girl still had a family out there. What she felt coming from the girl, she could not understand.

There was longing at first. The strength of it was immense but she didn't know if the girl just missed someone or just wanted someone there. But it faded rather quickly, regret taking its place. Regret for what? Leaving her family perhaps. And then she could sense the anger, the hatred.

There were so many reasons as to why she could have felt all these things and the blue haired titan wanted to ask but decided against it. She would respect Terra's privacy, just as the girl respected hers.

Realizing she had an audience, the girl quickly calmed herself. The degree of control the blonde possessed impressed the blue haired titan. She quieted her emotions, pulsating nothing but the emotion she was focusing on now, her delight. It was clear to the ashen skinned woman that her charge was becoming as good as her at hiding herself.

"Hmm." the blue haired titan smirked. "You and I? Sisters? I must say, I fail to see the family resemblance." the older woman mused. "What with your blonde hair, bubbly personality..." she found herself interrupted.

"Your blue hair and impassive attitude." the girl droned. "Yeah I can see why people would think we're sisters." she tried to joke but she knew she had failed. The blue haired titan kept her eyes on her. She could only hope the older woman hadn't felt her disappointment but of course, her former roommate did.

"Is it really that bad," Raven started, her usually stoic tone replaced by curiosity. "Being mistaken to be my sister?" she asked, completely misunderstanding the reason for the girl's disappointment.

"No it's not that." the teen started rather abruptly. It wasn't her intention to offend the older woman. "It's just..." she paused, trying to think of a way to explain things without revealing her true reason for her letdown. "I don't really want to be seen as your tag-along little sister." it was the truth. She just didn't want to divulge the reason as to why she didn't want to be seen as her former roommate's sister.

"You shouldn't put so much stock in what others think." advised the older titan.

"Well I don't want you to see me in that way." and she wasn't lying. This was the blonde at her most honest. She didn't want to be seen as Raven's sister. It was hard enough, having to deal with the fact that they were friends and that was all they could ever be. To be thought of as the other woman's sister? That was a new low.

"I wouldn't think of you as my tagalong sister." the half demon assured her. "I'd like to think of you as my extremely adorable little sister." and the blow was dealt. Terra flashed an uneasy smile whilst she quelled her ragged and disorderly emotions.

She told herself not to hope for anything more than Raven's friendship but still, hearing about how she would now be regarded as her first crush's little sister was an ego crusher. If she had thought her self esteem could not get any lower, boy was she sorely mistaken.

"Well I'd have to agree with you on the 'extremely adorable' part." the blonde jested and relaxed when she saw the twinkle of amusement in those usually blank and cold depths.

If being Raven's surrogate little sister would make the ashen skinned woman happy, then she would comply. All she wanted was to be near and dear to the blue haired titan. For her to be a part of the stoic woman's life, not just as a teammate but something more. This new development in their relationship would more than suffice as she remembered the older woman's reticence and the fact that she never let people in.

Terra tried to convince herself that being considered a sister by Raven was actually a good thing. That this was the best development she could ever hope for. After all, how many people had the blue haired titan regarded as family? None, that much the blonde was sure of and she wasn't wrong.

It should suffice. She had a place in her former roommate's life that no one else had and that should be enough. She was developing a strong sisterly bond with the older woman. What more should she ask for?

"I wonder how much popcorn you're going to intake?" the blue haired titan resumed her teasing after coming to terms with the new development in their relationship. It was surprisingly and eerily easy, regarding the blonde as her sister. She supposed it was because she felt so comfortable with the girl that it really didn't bother her.

Of course there was still a small, minute, part of her wanted to run out on the teen and push her away. But again, her instincts were divided, as they always seemed to be when it came to the blonde.

What was strange to her was that she tended to be a rather negative person, thinking the worst of others before getting to know them. So why was it so easy to ignore the pessimistic part inside of her when it came to the tiny teen before her? Perhaps it was because she had seen the blonde at her worst. She knew how bad she could get and that was why she no longer posed a threat.

It was the most logical answer so Raven accepted it, just as she had accepted the changes that were occurring whilst she was around the petite adolescent.

"Don't forget the chocolate." the teen replied after she had successfully broken away from her inner musings.

"I've never actually tried this." the half demon stated, watching as the girl before her took the bag of large, already buttered and salted, popcorn. The girl proceeded to open the box of chocolates she had and began to drop it into the bag, shaking it slightly so the contents could meld.

"Now you will." the girl beamed. She was absolutely giddy that she was a part and the cause of a new experience for her former roommate. She handed the bag back to the older titan. She watched intently for the blue haired woman's reaction.

"That is good." murmured the half demon as she fed herself some more of the concoction. The chocolate melded with the seasoned popcorn rather nicely. She could taste the sweetness of the chocolate and also taste the saltiness of the popcorn. The blue haired titan found herself amused at the sight of the proud grin on Terra's lips. They continued eating as they headed off to find their seats.

"It was a pretty good adaptation." the blonde stated as they stepped out of the theater.

"Still not as good as the book though." the blue haired titan voiced her opinion and received a nod of agreement from her shorter counterpart. "What do you say to heading out to getting some new movies and books?" the older titan asked.

"Don't I have enough?" the teen titan scoffed in amusement. Raven was taking to spoiling her it seemed.

"I figured you could use the distractions." the blue haired woman said, reminding the blonde of the fact that she was going to be gone for a while.

"Should I be worried that you don't want me to go out while you're not here?" the blonde asked.

"I want you to go out and interact. Enjoy your youth and whatnot." replied the bitter titan. "I'd just prefer it if you didn't go with those brain washing idiots." she explained, disdain clear in her tone.

"Ah, jealous are we?" joked Terra. "Don't worry you'll always be my favorite."

To say she was touched by Raven's protectiveness and concern would be a blatant misrepresentation of her feelings. Words simply couldn't do it justice. Then again, she had to remind herself that the older woman was her friend who would only think of her as her sister and nothing more.

"I don't doubt that considering who my competition and I use that word very loosely, is." with an arrogant smirk, she led the girl to her car.

They spent a good hour at Raven's favorite bookstore before heading to the best electronic store in the city. The teen was surprised when her older counterpart brought her to the video game section of the store. She knew the blue haired titan had never been big on video games. The half demon had decided that the blonde beside her needed many distractions. The girl didn't sleep very often after all.

"Video games?" the girl asked in disbelief while her eyes sparkled in clear joy. It had been a while since she had last played a good video game.

"I figure you're smart enough not to get too involved with these things." Raven stated. She knew that the petite teen could play as long as she wanted and her brain wouldn't turn into mush. "Why don't we look around?" suggested the older woman. The teen looked unsure. "Fuck it. Let's just get whatever you don't have."

"That would be a lot of things." the teen informed the older woman. "Like probably everything they have here."

"Then we'll get everything they have." the stoic response was given.

"You're taking this sister thing to a whole level you know." the blonde jested.

"Isn't this, what good older siblings are supposed to do? Take their little sisters out to shop. Buy them what they want even though their parents strongly hate it."

"Who the hell is paying for this?"

"Titan credit card." the blue haired titan stated.

"Ah." the girl looked a bit dejected as she came into understanding that Raven wasn't doing this only for her benefit after all. The older woman hadn't been taking her out because she wanted to. It was because she knew that the team leader would be pissed at the amount of money they'd spent every time they went out.

"What?" the half demon questioned.

"You're using me to piss off Robin." was the reply she received.

"No." she frowned. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind. "I was joking. I've been using my funds every time we went out." she was speaking the truth. She never tapped into the titan funds because she didn't want their sorry example of a leader to ever throw it in her face that she spent their money on her hobbies.

Raven's face contorted with disappointment. She couldn't quite believe that the girl had thought she would be capable of using her. She had thought she had made it clear to the blonde that her intentions, at least this time, were pure.

"I'm sorry." the blonde apologized. "It's just still hard to believe you like being around me." her tone was heavy with self-depreciation.

"Silly Little Gaia." the disappointment that masked her features was quickly replaced by one of understanding and sympathy. The half demon knew she was still having issues with self-assurance.

"You're probably going to have to keep on boosting my ego Nyx." Terra smiled as the older woman ruffled her hair.

After buying her every different game system there was, along with every game that interested the blonde, they left the store. They stayed for a while, in the blonde's room, continuing their banter whilst the former occupant of the tower helped her friend set up all her new systems. She might not have been a gamer herself but she was quite capable of inserting the little cables in their correct places.

They continued on, undisturbed. No one checked up on the blonde. They seemed to not have time to wonder what the blonde what was up to, what with their busy schedules and what not.

The blue haired titan remained, reading one of the new books she purchased, whilst her former roommate turned on her system and slowly but surely became engrossed with her game. However, she hadn't been completely forgotten as the blonde continued to talk to her whilst she played. The girl was good at multitasking.

Raven would have left but she found herself captivated by her teammate's display of delight. She realized that she was the main source of the girl's state of emotional well being.

She chuckled to herself. It had been a good while since she had been the cause of someone's happiness. The last time was of course, when she had revealed to her now former lover that she had loved her in return. She never thought that she would ever be in this position once again but she found that she wasn't the least bit perturbed.

It was becoming easy to ignore those negative impulses for the fact that there were hardly any that she felt against the blonde. She was relaxed by her in every possible sense and the girl had never given her reason to doubt or mistrust her.

Still, she had to be wary. She had to keep her at bay, to show her she could function well without others. She vowed to herself never to be weak again, never to fall prey for useless emotions such as love. And Terra cautioned herself as well, keeping her emotions to herself to make sure she wouldn't reveal any hidden truths. She refused to be cast aside once again, telling herself that if this happened to her once more, it would be because her friend had grown tired of her, not because the older woman had learned something she could never accept.

They'd been enjoying each other's company that they didn't notice that time had passed them by, ever so quickly yet again. The sun was breaking through the darkness, making its way over the horizon.

"I should go." Raven stood, placing the book she had finished reading hours ago on the edge of the teen's bed.

"See you soon?" she pressed the pause button on her controller, staring at the taller woman's ocean blue eyes with contained hope. The blonde never was one to say good bye.

"I'll drop by as soon as I get back." the words escaped her mouth before she could catch them. When the hell did the blonde become her priority? After seeing the younger girl's face flash with amusement and relief, she didn't dare correct herself. She found the sight to be utterly adorable.

Without another word, Raven teleported herself out of the room, ending up back at her large, fully furnished, yet empty condominium, her thoughts still on her blonde friend, just as Terra's thoughts were on her. The two continued to think about the developments in their friendship with caution of course. Both believed that they were ready for the worst outcome for they were clinging onto the belief that it couldn't possibly hurt as much if they expected it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terra's seen as a little sister by Raven now? Definately not what our favorite blonde was hoping for. Wow, can we say ouch... I know you're all very anxious to read for some Raven/Terra loving and it's time will come. The journey is long and winding, but don't worry. I'll try to fill in the gaps with as many tender moments as I can.

HollowPoint- I understand your concern about the age gap. I don't want to give anything away, but I will say a few things. First of all, in the story this is based on "Fallen From Grace", Rei and Hotaru had had an age gap as well. Rei was in her mid twenties and Hotaru was a college student. It was one of the things I considered when I wrote this fic, I wanted an age gap here as well. I figured that if I have Terra awaken in stasis and have Raven age considerably I could do this. I know there's a lot of depressing things going on in the story and there may be more coming but it's necessary. It's part of the story's essence. I strongly feel the age gap is needed so I'm sorry, but I won't have Raven make herself younger. Maybe if you read more of the story, you'll see I'm definately not trying to pawn off Terra to Raven in these verry moments. If it makes you feel better, I'm not going to have Raven have relations with a scrawny prepubescent thirteen year old. Contrary to what some of my friends say, I'm so not into pedophilia.

Desertscar- I'm flattered you prefer my story over "Fallen From Grace" since I pretty much love that story. I won't deny the attention readers bestow upon me does motivate me but that's really not the reason I write. It's a majoy plus side though. I write not only because I want my story to be read but also because I want the characters and their emotions to be tangible. I want my writing to be relateable to readers. I want readers to be able to read a paragraph and think 'Wow, I know what that feels like'. Also, I tend to be very descriptive when I write because I want you to feel like you're watching what's going on and not just reading a few words. You should be able to see clear pictures in your heads of what's going on. A deep sense of happiness you say? Reading that pretty much made my day, I think. Thank you for offering your services to me, I really appreciate it. You know, I make take you up on that one day...


	26. Left to Care

Happy thanksgiving!

XXXXXXXXXXX

She watched them, taking turns attacking the villains. When they're divided efforts did not suffice to bring down Billy, Adonis, and Mumbo Jumbo, they decided to make it a team effort. They pulled some combination moves that the criminals anticipated and easily evaded.

It seemed that their moves were getting easier and easier to read. They had become too repetitive and their foes had figured out how their thoughts intermingled with one another, making it easy to foretell their actions.

"Terra, get in here!" Robin beckoned their secret weapon who had just been standing there, observing.

The blonde believed that she could learn a lot about a fighter just based on their skills and methods, the way they took their prey down, the time it took for them to do so. Those were some things that the teen liked to keep track of in her head. She had become more patient than before, no longer feeling that she needed to show off her skills by finishing her foe in record time. She didn't head off to the battlefield like the others had.

This time, she watched. Mostly because she wanted to see how her powers of observation had improved. She could feel the move they were about to make before they even made it. It was as though she was reading their minds.

But she knew she hadn't been. Perhaps her reaction time was just faster than the others, almost as fast as her blue haired companions. She really didn't know but she wanted, had to, figure this out. She believed that the growth in her powers, sense, and strength were all connected to her coma.

Which led her to question what the hell happened while she was trapped in her stony slumber? That question followed so many others. Soon, she found herself beginning to question her capabilities and most of all, herself.

It wasn't that she was worried she would tread down the dark path once again. No, it wasn't anything like that. To put it simply, she worried about losing control. She was distressed. There was the possibility, no it wasn't a possibility, but the fact that she had grown so much stronger not only physically but her powers as well had increased exponentially.

She was troubled, deeply, by the notion of having too much power. The last time, she had been strong enough to cause an earthquake from a three-mile radius and what about now? Now, she couldn't even consider using her powers to experiment.

"Terra, we kind of need you right now!" Beast Boy screamed out after changing from his T-rex form back to his human one.

The call snapped the girl out of her reverie. She couldn't concentrate on herself, her inner musings, at the moment. She let out a breath and stepped into the scene.

When Adonis stepped back, avoiding the sonic blast that Cyborg had sent his way, he chose to retaliate. The villain in his titanium suit pointed his closed fist at the half metal man before him who was helping his girlfriend up from the ground. The metal on his forearm opened and a barrel popped out.

"New upgrade." the villain informed his foes, catching their attention. "You like?" he asked as he fired. The injured titans could not move fast enough to evade the blast heading their way. "Two down..." he stated with a triumphant grin on his face.

"I think you better check your results again." the voice advised. It was new, unfamiliar to the villain. He watched as the smoke cleared, revealing a petite blonde standing before him. Behind her were the targets who he had assumed to be out cold. His brows furrowed.

"Didn't know they were taking in dwarfs." he got into his fighting stance as the blonde merely rolled her eyes at the jab. She said nothing else and watched he ran toward her.

Adonis sent a punch through Terra's way which she very easily avoided. He tried to jab her once again but the tiny heroine caught his fist. He struggled out of her grip but found he couldn't. The girl before him was strong, much stronger than himself. He made a move to knee her but she was faster.

The petite teen jumped up and kicked her suited foe in the stomach. The quick was controlled for she had been holding back her strength, knowing that if she let out her full strength the criminal would probably be sent to a hospital instead of jail.

Her blow was strong enough to dent his armor though. Adonis could feel a bit his armor, tighten around his waist. He fell on his knees, clutching his stomach, while the girl still held onto his fist. He wanted to make another move and did, but not of his own accord.

Terra began to spin Adonis rather easily. The weight of the armored villain was nothing to her. She continued to spin him until she had gotten enough momentum before she let him go.

Billy didn't even see his temporary ally coming toward him. Ten Billy's had been lined up on the street, cornering Robin, Starfire, and Kitty. They watched as Adonis crashed into the Billy's, disappearing as they collided with the each other against the suited man behind them.

They continued until they crashed against a wall. Adonis rolled off the wall before passing out, revealing an unconscious clone behind him.

There were still five Billy's in charge of keeping Blackfire occupied. They witnessed the scene and began to run toward the blonde. She punched them all once, sending them flying back to the direction of the unconscious clone. When they fell on top of the sleeping Billy, they melded into him. The blonde took this opportunity to handcuff him knowing he wouldn't be able to copy himself if he was being restrained.

She then set her eyes on Mumbo who was making his hasty retreat. She used her inhuman speed and caught the top hat before the villain could fully submerge himself in it. His feet were still sticking out of the hat so the petite teen held onto the hat, grabbed him by the ankle with her one hand, and pulled him out. She flung him onto the street.

"Got any more disappearing tricks?" she asked as he looked at her with wide, fear filled, eyes. She saw his pants, darkening as they became wet. "Eww." she muttered.

"You didn't save any for me?" a very familiar voice called out behind her. "Villains I mean." she emphasized, not wanting piss jokes to be sent her way. She had watched the battle with great interest, wanting to see how Terra's methods had improved. She had already known that the girl would kick their asses without a doubt. She just wanted to see how her fighting style differed now.

She knew that when they fought, they were merely training and testing each other's limits. There was nothing to prove. It wasn't a competition. They didn't have anything to win. They did have things to gain though. Exercise, a chance to improve her skills, to gain a bit of experience for Terra, and of course, Raven's end of the bargain was the amusement the girl brought her when they were together.

"I thought so. Pretty weird for you to want a cowards pee after all." the teen couldn't help it. She turned around with a bright smile on her face, letting her blue haired see just how delighted she was. Before the older woman could retaliate however, she found a pair of tiny arms around her waist, squeezing her.

The blue haired titan went rigid. She was unaccustomed to hugging after all. She was unaccustomed to any sort of display of affection and yet, she couldn't scold the little girl who had just grabbed her and invaded her personal space. Not when she remembered light blue eyes, glistening with relief and joy upon seeing her. She relaxed in the little girl's arms, regaining her wit and remembering it was her turn now.

"I take it you missed me then." she teased lightly as she felt the girl loosen her grip on her and step back rather quickly.

"I'm sorry." she apologized ever so sheepishly.

"For missing me?" the taller woman jested, her tone light, in order for the blonde to know that there no damage had been done. She understood that hugging was one way to show affection.

"I know you don't like hugs." everyone knew that but she couldn't contain her elation upon seeing the blue haired titan who she hadn't seen in eight days. "And of course I'm not sorry that I missed you, even though you can be a little bit immature at times, at least you're never overbearing." the older woman's lips twitched upward, forming a grin.

"They didn't bother you too much did they?" Raven asked.

"Nope. In fact, they didn't even notice me around." the teen replied with a small and clearly spurious smile on her face. Light blue eyes turned away, letting the older woman knew she wasn't at all allayed by this fact.

"And you're upset because they didn't spend time with you?" she asked, highly curious. The teen didn't like to be considered a bother so she thought it would have been perfect that they had left her alone. Most of all, she believed that the girl had considered them a hassle now since she never expressed such interest or concern from them.

"Kind of." she replied.

"I thought you didn't want them around." the blue haired titan said.

"I don't." she stated.

"So then you want them around you?" the older woman asked, trying to get to the bottom of things.

"No." and it wasn't a lie. She didn't really want them to fuss over her or anything like that. It didn't really bother her that they didn't notice her, didn't even wake her up for practices because she didn't care if they didn't.

"Then what is it?" she inquired. "If you don't mind me prying." she had spent enough time with the blonde to know that everything wasn't cut and dry with her. The girl was a complex individual, much like herself. So whatever her reason was, Raven knew she was justified in feeling whatever it was she was feeling.

"I..." the blonde paused as she looked toward the others. She had felt their eyes on her and her taller counterpart who could sense her discomfort and their intrigue, along with a certain masked hero's annoyance.

"Would you feel better discussing this somewhere else?" she asked, offering her hand to the petite blonde.

"Depends..." the blonde remarked.

"On?" she pressed, her hand still out.

"On the reason why you're asking me." she replied. "Whether or not you're asking me because you want to know or because you want to spend time with me." she explained.

"I told you that I would see you as soon as I returned." the blue haired woman reminded the teen. "I'm merely keeping my word." she said. "Besides, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." she wanted to extend the same courtesy to the blonde. "I'd hate to think that you would answer just to get me off your back." the remark was familiar to the blonde. "At least now, you know I want to know and you can tell me whenever you want to."

Terra was aware that her taller counterpart was referring to her response to the discussion they'd had. So the blue haired titan was curious about her now and not only about her powers but her. How she thought, what she felt about things. She couldn't deny that this new development fascinated her.

Try as she might, she couldn't stop but think that maybe, she was becoming something important to the blue haired titan. Not something extremely of value to her yet of course but, none the less, she may be well on her there.

"So now I don't only amuse you. I intrigue you as well." the tiny female remarked with another thoughtful look on her face. "Why I wonder?" she voiced her thought aloud. The older woman was slowly showing interest in her as a person and she couldn't help but wonder why.

"Because even though I can sense what you're feeling, I don't know why you feel." she responded even though she knew she didn't have to. "Usually I can tell the why because people can be so easy to read but you... you don't think the way the others do."

"So you want to know because I think differently from everyone and the fact that I can surprise you amuses you." she concluded.

"If I had to have reasons, I suppose it's all those things..." the blue haired woman paused. "And one more." she peered deep into those light blue eyes that urged her on.

"Which is?" Terra questioned.

"I care about you." Raven stated in a whisper, her voice raw with emotion. The realization had just come to her right at the moment. They stared into each other's eyes for awhile, both wondering how the other would react while at the same time, they had been subconsciously trying to absorb the strength to face this new development from each other.

Terra had known that the blue haired titan had just dawned on this little fact and because of that, she wondered if she regretted ever coming into contact with the girl yet again. She had been a solitary soul for so long and the blonde knew that a part of her, how much she didn't know, absolutely hated the idea of caring for someone. But she wasn't that worried of course. She knew the older woman wasn't a coward who would run away from her.

Running was her thing. Or at least it used to be. At the moment, she was concerned that the blue haired titan was cursing herself for caring about her. She was right of course.

**The half demon wondered when she had become to genuinely care for the girl. When did amusement become genuine concern? She wondered when exactly the girl had cracked through her supposedly stone cold defenses. How the blonde could have slipped through without her noticing.**

**She had taken every precaution not to be concerned, not to care. But now, now she thought it was impossible. It was impossible not to care for Terra.**

"Why?" the teen whispered back in disbelief. She had remembered Raven's lecture about how there always had to be a reason as to why someone cared.

The utter shock let the blue haired titan know that the girl had never expected this either. She never expected for her to care for her. But she did and there was nothing she could do to change this fact. **Not that she really wanted to. True she felt that caring would bring agony to her life like it had so many times before but she could handle it now. She would keep a wary eye for it.**

She was sure that she would have to convince the blonde that she was worthy. That she deserved to have someone to care for her. To care about her.

If anything she didn't deserve to have the teen care about her. But she knew the girl did. The girl had confessed it. Though something told the blue haired titan that the reason, the whole caring because she wanted to understand and because she knew her former roommate couldn't care for herself, seemed a bit flimsy but she felt the girl's emotions. She had known that her intentions were pure, that she held no hidden agenda in caring for her.

And even if she hadn't felt it, the way the teen was always so patient, always putting herself, her own curiosity aside in order to ease her would have confirmed it. She was beginning to see how it become so easy to reciprocate.

"I don't know." she replied in a hushed whispered, the frown on her face allowed the teen to know that the reason was unknown and foreign. The girl allowed a small smile. She had never seen the older woman to be so confused and was a bit glad that she hadn't been fighting or hating this fact. "I guess it's not hard to. You make it so easy." the older woman stated. "You're so... genuine."

The answer was the best she could come up with and this true enough response sufficed the petite teen. They both knew that it wasn't because she was lonely and in desperate need for human contact. Raven hadn't paid attention to her because she was lonely and Terra wasn't latching onto her because she wanted the attention. They weren't spending time with each other because of the defects of their state of emotional well being.

This never seemed to be an issue with either of them since they had been so comfortable with one another. So comforted just by having the other person around them yet they weren't around each other because they simply wanted to forget, to even just for a moment let their minds and emotions become relaxed. They spent time with each other because they like doing so.

The blonde titan chuckled as she took the hand before her. The action and the warmth coming from her hand brought the blue haired titan out her stupor. The teen let the older titan take them away, leaving behind the curious eyes who had observed them.

They hadn't heard anything of course. They could only watch the emotions on the younger titan's face and because of that, they couldn't very well determine what the two were talking about. They knew they couldn't risk getting closer to the two because of their heightened senses so they had been forced to watch.

They didn't dare disturb the two. It wasn't only respect that compelled them to do so but their curiosity as well. They hoping that they would see something that could enlighten them. The reason as to why the two had become so close.

"You always know what to say huh?" the blonde asked, knowing that while the taller female had spoken the truth, she had done it mostly because she wanted to show her that she hadn't valued her because she had nothing else. That she cared for her because

"I suppose." responded the blue haired titan. "Or maybe my quiet nature makes it so that whatever response I give seems elucidating." she remarked. It made sense. Because she rarely spoke, her words could be misconstrued to mean something much more than it actually did.

"You're quiet nature has something to do with it." she replied. "But not in the way you'd think."

"Oh? Do enlighten me." Raven requested.

"The quiet nature you've developed has led you to become a very observant person and because of that, you know people. You know what to say to ease their worries." she pointed out her own observation of her older counterpart.

"You have a way with words as well." the half demon stated.

"Some people would call that being a smart ass." she remarked, taking a jab at herself happily. She had become so elated with Raven's confession of affection that she believed there was nothing that could bring her down.

"Can't argue with you there." the older woman agreed with a wide grin on her usually stoic features.

"So, where exactly have you dragged me to?" she asked, looking around the place.

"Nowhere special." she revealed as she pointed out the barren wasteland. "I figured you could decide what we should do." she told the younger girl who was looking around her. "So what do you want to do?" she asked.

"Something I'm quite sure you're itching to do yourself." replied the blonde. She had been trying to sense any other form of life around them but found that there was none. In fact, she was sure that the nearest place which held any life form was at least two hundred miles away from them.

"Oh? And what is that?" she inquired.

"I think you're subconscious brought us here for a reason, Rae." she laughed when she saw the older woman scowl upon hearing the nickname. The teen said nothing else as she lunged forth, attacking her sparring partner with all her might.

The blue haired titan had concluded that the girl was right. Why else would have she brought the girl to the middle of nowhere unless she wanted to spar with her. They were both in need of a good match. No doubt the half demon had been wanting for them to battle, seeing as it had seemed so long ago since the last time they'd fought and for the blonde, well her fight with the villains had left her discontented and restless.

They sparred for a bit, for amusement more than training until the inevitable time came when the two became hungry. They grabbed dinner, sparred a bit more, teased one another mercilessly. Time passed by, so quickly, as it often did when they were with each other. They found themselves staring out into the night sky as they caught their breaths.

The effects of their exercise could be felt in their veins. The blood rushes, the shortness of breath, the tiny beads of sweat seeping through their pores were proof.

"You've gotten stronger." remarked the blue haired titan. "A lot stronger." she'd only been gone a week and her friend's strength had increased even more since the last time they had sparred. She knew that the blonde had been holding back a lot more for there were instances when her hits were stronger than others.

"Dude," the tiny teen cracked her neck. "You want to talk about strength? I think you almost broke my ribs with that last kick you gave me." she had been exaggerating of course. She hadn't even been bruised.

"I think you almost broke my cheekbone with that punch you gave me." she replied. They chuckled lightly as the cool night air blew through, slowly and gently caressing their damp skin.

She was remembering their conversation. The confession, declaration, made. It was the reason for this change in her rather somber mood. That and of course the fact that she had returned, that she had seen her, spent time with her once again. The tiny teen sat up, encircling her arms around her legs as she placed her chin on her knees.

So Raven cared about her now, genuinely. Even if the blue haired titan did not want to, and Terra was almost certain she didn't. She didn't really know the details but she was sure that it had been a long time since the woman had cared for anyone besides herself.

She had noticed that she had been more detached with the others. The animosity that she shared not only with the team leader, especially toward the causes of her vehemence, Starfire and Blackfire, of course Jinx, but with their other teammates as well, revealed to the girl that Raven had probably shut herself off from the world after what happened.

The petite teen wondered the details. What could have possibly occurred between the Tameranians and her former roommate? She wanted to know. But she couldn't ask. If Raven wanted her to know, she would tell her. Again, she thought about the declaration.

"I don't..." the blonde started as the echoes of their chuckling were carried through the empty dessert. "I don't want to be around them and I don't want them around me." she whispered ever lowly. She knew that her older counterpart could hear her though. The woman had an acute sense of hearing thanks to her demonic heritage after all. "I just..." she struggled.

The blue haired titan crept closer to the blonde, keeping her ocean blue eyes on the girl the entire time. She could sense the uncertainty within, clouding everything else. She wanted to ease the girl into this.

"Perhaps you only want chosen members of the team around? Beast Boy maybe?" she asked, her tone light and teasing. "He has grown up to be a fairly attractive, still awkward, looking man." she remarked as she felt the uncertainty from the tiny teen gradually dying down.

"Again with this? I don't like him like that." the teen giggled. "And no. Not even him." replied the teen. "I don't want to be around them because it's uncomfortable. They make me feel so out of place. Being around them reminds me of everything that's happened, what's changed, how much time has passed. And I don't want them around me because..." she paused, letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Because you're scared that your powers might go haywire?" the blue haired titan guessed and received a short nod. Raven was the only one who knew that she was having problems with her powers again.

"There's that and... well it's not really that at all. In fact, I can't really say I'd be entirely sorry if my powers went all wacky on them." she stated with a smile on her face. Her older counterpart chuckled and urged her on. "They always tell me to show off my powers to them. They want to see what I'm capable of. Like I'm some sort of experiment to them." she confided in her, her tone growing darker as the words escaped her lips. There was coldness in her eyes that the blue haired titan had not seen since she had sided with Slade. And even then, they hadn't been this distant. "When they aren't poking and prodding, they call me out for missions." the dark look was replaced with one of acrimony. "It's like they don't even try to hide the fact that they only want me around when they need me." she confessed, her voice thick with annoyance.

Raven watched her the entire time. So these were her reasons. She understood now what the girl meant when she had said she kind of wanted them around. The blonde wanted them around her so that it would seem, so that she could be fooled into thinking that she wasn't being used. That she had other purposes besides being their go to girl.

But of course, they were too engrossed with their lives to even consider the feelings of this emotionally fragile teen. She had never been so disappointed in all of them.

She was especially disappointed in Beast Boy seeing as he was supposed to have been close to the girl. Apparently, when a man gets a girlfriend, he forgets about everything else. Including the girl he first crushed on, the girl whose cave he ran to for peace of mind, the girl whom he claimed to have been his best friend.

The blue haired woman looked at the girl before her. The blonde was being completely honest with her, opening up to her and she understood. She didn't pity her. No, she respected her way too much to pity her.

She also understood that there was a plethora of negative feelings this girl was harboring and she couldn't blame her. She would have been completely dumbfounded if the girl had been as bubbly as she often portrayed. Though she had to admit, she never expected that the girl's feelings had reached this level and that she would really talk to her of all people.

"If it helps, I want you around me." she offered.

"It does." the girl smiled, her bright smile., but then a worried frown replaced her smile. "I hope you know that I'm not spending time with you because the others stopped trying to spend time with me." she stated. "I love hanging out with you Raven."

Raven hadn't even thought of that. After all, the girl had been hanging around her and her alone, even after she had gotten better. Besides, she never sensed the girl's aura become happier and lighter around the others. In fact, when she was around the others, her aura would always be filled with discomfort.

"I know." she smiled and ruffled the girl's hair, hoping this small display of affection would put the girl at east. It did. "And you know I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be?" the older woman asked, needing to ascertain, to instill, this truth.

Light blue eyes observed the blue haired titan beside her. She wouldn't lie to her. Hide the truth yes, but never lie. Especially not just to appease her. Besides, after the time they'd spent together, she knew that the usually stoic titan chose to be with her. That she was no longer the girl's patient but her friend. And possibly, at the moment anyway, her most trusted companion.

"Yeah." her aura pulsed brightly as she smiled her delighted smile. "My charming personality is pretty hard to resist."

"As is mine I'm sure." they shared a brief chuckle, both aware of the twinkling in the other's usually dreary depths. It was a twinkle that glimmered only around the others presence.

With that, the pair decided to make a night of it and Raven teleported them from the dessert. The pair ended up in the blonde's room.

The half demon stated as she took her place on the blonde's bed, her back against the head board. She watched as the gleeful expression from her younger counterparts face change into one of annoyance as they both heard the stomping footsteps headed their way.

"Three guesses who that is." muttered the blonde. "Maybe if we're quiet, he'll go away."

"Let's see." suggested the blue haired woman. She was not really in the mood for confrontation at the moment. They had both wanted to bask in each other's presence so that they would, if only for a few more moments, have their hearts surrounded with warmth. If only for a short while, they could feel something other than the weight of cynicism they both carried inside their souls.

"Terra!" the pounding on the metal door as well as the booming voice that continued to scream out the blonde's name were hard to ignore. After hearing no response, he left.

"You know that never used to work when I tried that." regarded the blue haired titan with an amused smirk on her lips.

"Well I guess I should consider myself lucky that he doesn't want to annoy me as much as he wants to piss you off." the girl settled her head on her pillows. "And he probably just wants to bug me now because I was out with you." she remarked, scoffing in irritation.

She couldn't believe that now he would acknowledge her presence outside of the battlefield just because she had spent time with her friend. It was obviously pathetic of him.

"None of them like me hanging around you." Raven stated.

To further prove this testament, they both heard the sound of light footsteps heading their way. The blonde could feel the different energies that were approaching while her blue haired counterpart felt their auras. The pair knew exactly who were coming and they weren't the ones that they had expected to show.

XXXXXXXX

Monotonously-Sporadic- Well, the point of this scene was to demonstrate how close and comfortable they were getting with one another. Raven's never really been a people person. This is the most interaction she's ever had with anyone. It just happens that she thinks of Terra as a family member not only because the waitress said so but because she realizes she really does care for Terra to a degree that she's never had with anyone. Besides, as I mentioned, she's never really had familial relations so she's a bit clueless on how to distinguish these types of feelings.

Hollowpoint- No I don't think your idea was bad. I just knew which direction to take this story in so I couldn't follow through with it…

Arina- Well B.B. and Cy did go into her mind before but now that they've met the demonic part of her they've become afraid. Their fears are clouding their judgment. Because her father died, Raven doesn't have to compartmentalize her emotions so she doesn't need the mirror anymore since she can control her powers regardless of her feelings.

Thanks for being patient and not sending me loads of hate-email telling me to hurry my butt up with this fic. Anyway, how do you like it so far? Still slow paced I know but I prefer it. As you know, slow and steady wins the race after all. Anyways, happy thanksgiving to you all. I decided to post this week just so you guys can add another thing to be thankful for. Just Kidding, I don't think that highly of myself....


	27. Left to Wolves

And here we go...

XX

The blonde grumbled as she sat up. Her visitors weren't really the most patient of people and she knew that if she didn't answer the door, they would probably just invite themselves inside. She was making her way off the bed when her blue haired counterpart mimicked her movements.

"You're leaving?" Terra asked as she looked behind her.

"Want to come with?" offered the blue haired woman. They could slip out and come back some time in the morning.

They both wanted to prolong their time together but it had to end. Neither of them wanted it to end with the girl being scolded at of course but they both knew that it would happen. They also both knew that the girl would be in for a louder boisterous berating if they extended said confrontation.

"I want to." the blonde admitted dejectedly. "But I think I should face the gun squad right now."

The blue haired titan was amazed of the level of maturity that the thirteen year old girl before her possessed. At the same time, she was disappointed because the teen had turned down her offer. Also, she had found herself a bit worried because she knew that the blonde would be reprimanded and yelled at simply because they had gone out.

She didn't feel guilty. They had done nothing wrong. They were only doing what friends normally do. The girl had done nothing to merit this sort of antagonistic behavior from the others.

"You're sure?" before the teen could answer, the door was being opened already. Using her inhuman speed, the blonde was instantly in front of her door, staring at the lilac and pink eyes before her.

"Would you mind knocking first next time?" she asked, a controlled polite tone in her voice. She wanted to yell at them for opening her door without even announcing their presence but chose against it. She would be civil and courteous even though they wouldn't be.

"What's the matter?" the pink haired titan peered inside the room through the crack of the already opened door. "Got something in there you don't want us to see?"

No longer feeling her blue haired counterpart's presence, she opened the door wider as she turned around. She knew that the blue haired titan had left but she wanted to see it for herself. She was a bit disappointed to find her senses had not failed her. She was also a bit irritated by the hostility they were showing her.

They were in the same boat after all. The two before her had been villains just like her so that meant she didn't have to be subjected to random searches or anything of the sort. Not if the others had been allowed to roam around freely.

"Anything I can help you with?" the girl inquired with a polite helpful smile on her lips.

"Robin wants you in the medical room." Blackfire informed the tiny blonde who nodded her head. She stepped out of her room, closing the door behind her as she followed the two other former villainesses.

She hoped that they weren't going to be doing anything to her there. She drew the lines at having them study her by pricking her skin with needles. They wouldn't be drawing blood samples from her any time soon. If they did, well she wouldn't be afraid to pull a Raven and kick all their asses.

They finally arrived at the medical room. She found the team leader standing in front of the glass, looking inside the surgical room. She followed his gaze and saw two titans on the bed with Cyborg inside as well, assisting his wounded teammates.

"Are they okay?" she asked, her voice heavy were concerned.

"They're fine. No major injuries." Kitty informed the shorter blonde, her voice thick with relief.

"Where were you?" the spiky haired hero demanded an answer from the petite teen before him.

"Out." the curt reply was given.

"SeeMore and Kyd Wykkd decided to pay us a little tribute today. They took us by surprise and now Bumble Bee and Beast Boy are in the hospital wing. We needed you." he was making it sound that this was all her fault when they both knew it wasn't. He was lying to himself so that he could save his wounded ego.

"Well, if I had a communicator, you could have contacted me." she pointed out rather crossly. Their supposed team leader still hadn't gotten around to giving her a new communicator and she'd been around for months already.

"Or you could have contacted me. You knew she was with me." the blue haired titan reminded the spiky haired man as she stepped out of the shadows. Her face was as impassive as ever but her eyes glimmered in amusement while she looked at the shocked blonde. Of course he would rather die than call on her. Calling on her would acknowledge the fact that she was essential to the team. "You didn't really think I'd feed you to the wolves did you?" she asked in a low whisper. No one else heard but the blonde who smiled appreciatively in response.

She wouldn't leave the girl to fend for herself. They were friends and, as the blonde had demonstrated countless times already, friends stick up for each other.

"Look who finally decided to show herself." the titan team leader stepped closer to the two. His eyes were concealed by his mask but the way his head was tilted let everyone know he was staring, or most likely glaring, at Raven. The others titans stood behind him, watching.

"Always a pleasure." Raven addressed him with her dry tone and ice cold eyes. She focused on him, ignoring the green orbs that were staring at her.

"Nice to know you can crawl out whatever box you're staying at in order to come and due your duty." he started his insults.

"Actually, I just came to see Terra." she confessed. It was the truth. After she returned, she unpacked, showered and then went to find her friend. She used her senses to find where the girl was and found her standing next to the building, observing the others while they fought. "I really had no intention of stepping in because I know Terra can handle things."

A small smirk slipped through her usually indifferent mask when she saw the teen blush at her remark, no doubt somewhat embarrassed by the blue haired woman's sincere praise.

"So what now, you abandoned the tower and now your teammates as well?" he asked, scoffing in disbelief.

"We aren't a team." she remarked rather darkly, the smirk disappearing from her face. It was the truth. How dare he call her a teammate when all he'd done was scold and humiliate the half demon. "We haven't been a team in a while." she pointed out. They'd stopped becoming a team the day he'd started to look at her as his rival.

"You're right. You haven't been a part of this team for some time now." he agreed. "After all, who needs to be a part of a team when they're a one woman show?" Robin's voice was filled with disdain and an abundance of disapproval.

"You didn't seem to mind when I picked up after your slack." she responded watching the scowl on Robin's face take form.

"So is that it? You're quitting?" Robin asked in disbelief. "I can't really say that I didn't expect this from you." he remarked, not hiding his dislike.

"No. I'd hate for you to blame your shortcomings on someone else in my absence." she said, her eyes on Terra.

They would surely pass the burden onto this little girl and she knew the girl shouldn't have to bare all that weight on her shoulders. So she would share them with her. Whatever he and the others had to throw at the blonde, they would catch together. She wouldn't let them treat her the way they did her.

"I'm not the bad guy here Raven." the masked hero stated.

"You never are." she remarked. "It's always me." her tone was dry. "If I don't show up for a mission, you blow up at me. But really you're not angry because I wasn't there. You're grateful up until you realize you can't handle it." she pointed out. "You make the others believe it's because I shirked my so called duties but really you're furious because you couldn't handle it. You hate the fact that I don't need you but you need me." she wasn't afraid to point this out.

Not when she was right and not when he was so ready to blow up at Terra, to blame her for his mistakes. It wasn't fair to the blonde. It wasn't fair that he became so angry with her just because she had been hanging out with the blue haired woman either.

"I'm not gonna stand here while..." he started but was interrupted.

"Well I'm not going to let you take out your frustrations on me or Terra because the others are hurt." unless the she or the blonde had pushed them purposely off a cliff, they weren't responsible. "It wasn't her fault that she wasn't there and if you're as great a team leader as you claim, then the eight of you would have been able to hold off two villains easily without having anyone injured."

"Since when did you become her protector?" a questioning voice called out, while her green eyes searching for answers amidst the cold blue depths.

The suggestion seemed a bit ridiculous especially since Terra didn't need a protector. The girl had proved she could handle herself in and out of the battlefield and Raven knew that. She also knew that just because the girl was capable didn't mean that she had to fend for herself.

"She doesn't need a bodyguard." the blue haired woman replied.

"Then what the hell are you doing?" demanded Jinx as she stood beside her dark haired love, glancing from the thirteen year old to the blue haired woman with her cat like eyes.

"I'm her friend." Raven declared.

"So are we." Kitty reminded her teammate.

The blue haired woman looked to her petite blonde friend, trying to see what she had to make of the conversation. She had felt the anger, the shock, and the annoyance coming from the blonde.

"Then act like it." Terra stated, the coldness in her tone almost matched that of her blue haired counterparts, as she turned around, throwing a hateful glance at the others before she focused on Raven. Her eyes instantly softened as they shone with gratitude. Without another word, she walked out of the room, completely aware of that she was being watched by her so called teammates as she did so.

Raven smirked in amusement. The girl certainly had guts. She made a move to follow after the blonde who would need to vent her frustrations and while she wasn't much of a talker, she was surprised to find that she was actually willing, maybe even eager, to listen.

"She isn't some toy you can just pick up whenever you feel like you need entertainment." Blackfire uttered just as her former girlfriend was making her way out the door.

It was hard to accept that they had been together as long as they had. She was certain that though her demeanor had become colder, her way of thinking had not changed and the ebony haired woman clearly had no idea how she thought. What she felt. Raven didn't know whether or not she should be thankful for that. She could tell they all shared her ex-girlfriend's take on her relationship with the petite blonde that she had somehow resurrected.

The blue haired titan turned her head, her blood suddenly boiling. She had enough of them and of their accusations. At first they made it sound like she had been trying to rape the girl and now they were trying to make it as if she was the one who was using the girl. Fuck them.

They were the ones who had been so engrossed with their lives to even notice the girl's existence and now because they'd started spending time with one another again, Terra suddenly blipped on everyone's radar.

She was so tired of their cruel treatment of the blonde. She was used to it and knew that she may have deserved some of it but she knew but the blonde didn't. The usually uncaring woman wanted her teammates to leave them alone. The half demon could feel the heat spread throughout her body, rushing through her veins. And this time, she didn't try to fight what was coming. She figured they could use a scare right about now.

"Neither is she some tool you can use to make your lives easier." the demonic voice remarked with disdain and condemnation as she looked to them with glowing blood red eyes. The girl deserved so much more than what they had to offer. She was so much more than what they were reducing her to and with that the demon teleported herself out of their sight.

Glowing blood red eyes scoured the beach and found her human half's friend, sitting at the edge of the shore, her feet almost touching the water that crashed against the sand.

The demon had intended to come after the blonde but for slightly different reasons her human half had. She had acted on instinct, following the warmth, that buzzing heat that seemed to comfort and daze her. She needed to settle herself before she would do something that her human half would regret.

She was sure a massacre involving her other half's teammates would have been something she would regret. As much as she wanted to kill them, she knew she shouldn't. Not only because they didn't deserve such a beautiful demise at her hands but also her human half would be miserable if she took human lives, even though these lives pestered her continuously. Because they shared the same body, mind, and emotions, well that meant that she would go through the same torture.

And she really didn't need any of that. She cursed her human half once again for having the ability to dampen her moods, for making her unable to live the way her demon nature entitled her to. An irritated voice broke her out of her stupor.

"They are such..." the blonde started out. "In the beginning they were acting all nice and accommodating but I could see..." her tone was dark. "I could see why they reacted the way they did. I was a reminder of the past, something they used to hold onto the nostalgia of the good old days when we all kicked butt together. They wanted to remember." she of course didn't. "If it wasn't for reminiscing then I was this huge Barbie doll for them to play with. It was annoying and suffocating and I really didn't want anything to do with them." the girl recapped. "I was really glad when school started because I knew they'd forget about me. But now..." she paused, her eyebrows knitting together as Raven felt the anger radiating off of the blonde. "They only know acknowledge my existence when they need me to fight or when I'm hanging around you. It's like they don't even bother hiding the fact that I'm just a tool to them." she finished her rant as she looked out into the ocean.

The blonde was a means to them. The means to end a mission. The means to bother Raven. That was all she was to them and she hated it.

She didn't deserve to be used like this. If she wanted to be a tool, she would have stuck by Slade. In fact, she didn't think it was possible but they were treating her worse. At least the villain didn't try to delude her into thinking they were friends. He hadn't been trying to conceal his black intentions. He didn't pretend to be merely her teacher. He made his intent known and didn't mask it, didn't call it friendship or leadership.

What they were doing, how they were treating her now was unwarranted. Even if she had betrayed them, she didn't deserve to be relegated like this. To be tossed aside and picked up when it was convenient for them. The other former villains weren't being treated like she was. They were all being treated like they were part of the team, not just some weapon the team used.

They made her feel like she didn't belong with them. Not that she ever truly felt that way. But before at the very least she could be fooled into thinking that way. It was hard to be considered part of the team when they only called on you to command you.

"I could kill them if you want." the demon supplied as she sat beside the distraught girl. The desire to end her human half's teammates miserable lives had returned once again but now, she didn't want them to die because they were a nuisance to her but because they were upsetting the usually cheery blonde. She, like her human half, was disgusted by how they were treating her sparring partner.

As she sat there next to the blonde, she realized something. Even though she knew the girl didn't need her protection, the demon was finding herself very protective of the blonde. The reason as to why eluded her.

Perhaps it was because the girl had proven that she was the only one who could challenge her. Or maybe it was because of the fact that the teen was her only ally. That couldn't be it. She didn't need allies. Maybe it was because she had come to care for the blonde.

Yes she cared for her, like her human half did. And to this demon, one could care about a friend. She was confident in her readings. She hadn't detected the slightest bit of malice in the blonde so things were alright. Things were simpler in the demon's mind.

The again she remembered her human half. The feelings had to have been transferred. Because her human half felt it, that meant she felt it too. That was it right? Her musings were cut off once again.

"No. I wouldn't want their blood on your hands. They aren't worth tainting yourself." the girl stated with a small smile.

"You could come with me." suggested the blue haired titan as yet again the need to protect the blonde nagged her. She was sure that her human half would agree with her. They did share the same mind after all. "There's more than enough room." she assured the petite titan.

If the girl chose to come with her, it didn't necessarily mean that her alter ego's identity would be compromised. If anyone could hide their identities, she could. She had been doing it for years.

She had hidden it from Robin who had used every connection he had trying to find out. Surely she would have no problem hiding her identity from Terra whom she was certain would never ask about her alter ego and whether or not she had one. The girl had made it perfectly clear to her that she wanted to be kept in the loop but she would never pry.

"As much as I want to accept that offer, I have to tough this out." she sighed, dejectedly. She couldn't run away from her problems again.

"You don't deserve this." the demon stated. It was an accurate observation.

"Maybe I do." the girl reflected as she wrapped her arms around her legs and placed her chin on her knees. She felt the cool breeze on her skin and closed her eyes, savoring nature's embrace.

"You don't." assured the half demon. Her brows furrowed. Surely the girl hadn't felt that much self hatred to believe this.

"Let's say I don't..." she allowed herself to admit aloud if only hypothetically. "I still need to earn back their trust. It's what's right." Terra fought back.

"There are other places you can make amends in." the candidness of the comment made the blonde flinch. Had she been that easy to read or was the blue haired titan just that attuned to her emotions? She was sure that she had hidden her feelings well enough. "You don't have to stay in this hell hole." Raven pointed out.

"I know." responded the teen.

"Then why stay?" she asked. She didn't understand. She was giving the girl a clear way out of this mess.

"It isn't my time to go yet. " Terra paused. Raven deserved the truth and nothing less. "I would really hate to inconvenience you any further. I mean, I totally took away your privacy before. I can't do that again. Not now when you're barely establishing your life. You don't need someone cramping your style."

"So let me get this straight." the half demon started. "You're saying no because you don't want to invade my personal space?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes." the meek reply was given. She neglected to mention that she didn't want to grow even more attached to the taller woman. It wasn't so much that she feared being dependent on her company. She just needed distance to make sure that her hope would not kindle. She desperately wanted to remind herself that they were friends. And that was all they would ever be. The blue haired demon chuckled rather loudly.

"Ever the martyr Little Gaia?" the half demon asked, shaking her head in disbelief. She knew that there was no way the teen would change her mind about leaving. "The offer to get rid of them is still on the table." she knew the petite girl wouldn't ever take her up on it. The tiny blonde looked at the woman beside her.

"I thought you were joking." she stated but those blood hungry eyes assured her that it hadn't been a joke.

"I'm afraid death isn't something demons joke about." Raven stared out into the ocean. Death and destruction were things that demons, whether they wanted to or not, wreaked to those that came their way.

"Well what kind of things do demons joke about then?" the girl asked, her head tilted to the side as she looked at the older woman.

The blue haired demon didn't really know whether or not the blonde was asking because she wanted to lighten up the mood or because she really wanted to know. Whatever the younger girl's reason was didn't matter though as she found the teen's tactics effective.

"We don't really joke." she supplied honestly. The girl pouted disappointedly which she found to be quite childish and surprisingly cute. Terra looked like a ten year old girl who had misplaced her favorite doll or something. It was becoming easy to see why her human half had become so attached to the good natured blonde. "We prefer to make fun of tiny thirteen year old blonde's who pout like a little three year old girl who has spilled her ice cream." she teased, flicking the edge of the tiny teen's nose with her middle finger.

"I do not pout like a three year old." her forehead creased as her brows furrowed in annoyance but the look quickly faded. "Speaking of ice cream." the blue haired woman chuckled yet again. The girl surely had an appetite. "I want chocolate cake." the girl smiled shyly. She hadn't had chocolate cake in a while.

"It is always food with you." remarked Raven as her chuckle died down. She sat up and extended her hand to the blonde who looked up at her, her shy smile turning into one of pure happiness.

"Where are we going to get food at... two in the morning?" she asked suddenly, still smiling.

"In the mood for Swiss chocolate?" the older woman asked. She didn't think it was possible but the smile widened. The demon grinned at that.

It was easy, natural even, becoming close to the blonde. It was unavoidable, inevitable. She was surprised that her human half had resisted for so long when she was being reeled in just by spending thirty minutes with her. She understood how her other half had come to call the girl a friend and now considered her a sister.

She also realized that perhaps the smile on the blonde's face was reason enough to want to protect her. Raven wanted to keep the smile, to see that glowing brightness in her eyes.

The demon didn't mind a bit. It was a strange yet fascinating feeling that seemed to please her. That was why her instincts hadn't told her to turn away from the blonde. She was beginning to find, just like her human half, that it was hard to resist the blonde's charms and she knew very well, that these were her feelings and not that of her other self.

What might have been stranger was the fact that she didn't mind that the girl was a human. She wasn't an elitist though to the others, with her justified ravings about weak everyone else was compared to her, it might have seemed that way.

Humans didn't really bother her. Her mother was a human after all. It was what they usually represented that she resented. Humanity was what she truly despised. She hated their emotions and these overzealous feelings that annoyed her immensely. They made everything so complicated with their fears. Demonic feelings were so much easier to handle. Not to mention they were more rational.

They were bothersome, these emotions that caused humans to be crude at times and never had she seen such judgmental dispositions. They were imperfect, completely flawed, yet they were still perfectionists when it came to others, never themselves though. They were all hypocrites really.

But she really wasn't annoyed by the blonde's humanity. In fact, she was intrigued by it. While most human's instincts had told them to flee and fear her, the girl wanted to be around her regardless of her state.

The girl was also extremely considerate of her and others as well. It wasn't a facade either. She could feel a fake martyr a mile away. Well perhaps, she couldn't be called a martyr. At least when she felt that if her compassion warranted and deserved she bestowed it but as the teen had proved, if it wasn't deserved, well the blonde surely would never turn the other cheek. There was a limit to her kindness.

This didn't prove her kind heartedness to be a pretentious trait of course. The fact was that there were those that did good deeds for recognition because they wanted to be seen as a role model. The blonde's intentions were pure and pristine which allowed her to know that the girl wasn't acting out of guilt. She was not the Terra she remembered.

"I take it we're headed for Switzerland then?" the blonde asked as she took the hand before her and received a nod in response.

"I've never been here, at least not personally." she revealed as the glowing dissipated from the bubble around them. "I remember my other self enjoying being here." glowing red eyes scanned their surroundings.

"You travel a lot?" she asked, suddenly wondering if she was being too personal. "You don't have to answer that." she retracted her question. The teen didn't want to be nosey. She looked away, focusing on the path ahead of her, scolding herself for any offense she might have caused.

"I travel quite a bit." she answered, wanting the blonde to be comfortable around her once again. "After all, what's the point of being able to teleport if I'm not going to indulge?" the taller woman smirked.

The blue haired demon led the way and as she did so, she could feel the fear radiating off the many humans. She could feel them, staring at her intently. She felt a hand on her forearm and turned toward the owner of said hand. She found light blue eyes observing her, the concern was undeniable.

"Don't mind them. Having really weird cataracts is something normal." the girl assured her.

"They're not cataracts." she glared at the girl before her who snickered at her scowling and disapproving face. "It's my demonic trait." Raven informed the girl.

"Too bad it's not dark." Terra commented. "I bet you'd make a really good flashlight." she teased the older woman.

The demon's looks softened as she shook her head. She was finding it hard to keep the scowl on her lips. Her good nature was becoming infectious. The demon chuckled at that, finally breaking her scowling facade. They walked further down the street, paying no attention to the stares, with the glowing red eyed woman leading the way.

They headed for a quaint little well-known bakery where the dark haired demon acquired just about every variation of chocolate cake for her friend. Just like her other half, she was taking to spoiling the girl rotten as well.

They spent the day together in Switzerland, taking in the sights and to Terra's delight, visited a chocolate factory. When daylight faded, they came to the island where they often sparred. They were both feeling the effects of the sugar that they accumulated through the pounds of chocolate that they both ate.

It had been perfect too. The clouds that loomed over head covered them from the stars and the moonless sky. The blonde had gotten her wish for a flashlight. But that wasn't it. They used this opportunity to fight in the dark.

The pair had made another interesting discovery about the blonde once again. Like Raven, she could see perfectly in the dark as well. She didn't even need the blue haired woman's 'flashlight eyes', as she liked to call them, to guide her. They just continued to move on the ground at a speed that was impossible for any human eye to see.

All one would be able to see was a blur that would disappear instantly. They were very much like mirages. One second they were there, then the next they weren't. It was wonderful yet frightening, this display of strength and speed.

The half demon had been holding back less than before. The improvement was evident as it was rapid. There was so much potential in the blonde and they both knew it. The blue haired woman found herself wondering about the growth in the girl's powers as well. She shoved the thought inside, convincing herself that the blonde would show her in time.

They sparred the night away, making idle talk in between. The half demon knew that Terra had not wanted to return to her prison yet and she was more than happy to oblige, seeing as she didn't know when she would get to spend time with the teen as she was.

"You know, I'm restraining less and less." the blue haired titan leaned against the rock behind her.

"Give me a percentage of how much you're actually holding back." the tiny titan requested as she laid back against the

"I'm using a bit more than half of my full strength and speed." she replied honestly. "That's quite an improvement on your part, seeing as when we first started out, I used about a fifth of my speed and strength."

"You hold back a lot." remarked the blonde, a bit dumbfounded.

"I have a feeling I won't need to soon enough." confessed the demon with an anticipatory grin. She looked forward to giving the girl her all. Something she hadn't done in well, forever. Of course, she wouldn't be killing the girl or anything. It would be for practice.

Just the thought of being able to show the girl her true capabilities, of not containing her power, excited her. It was rare for her and her human half to look forward to something. Also, she knew that even if she didn't hold back, the most that would happen is that they would end up bruised. She would make sure that the girl would suffer no serious injuries at her hands or anyone else's for that matter.

"When did you become psychic, Flashlight?" the teen teased and grinned when she saw the scowl on the other woman's usually stoic face.

"I think I prefer the other nickname better." grumbled the demon. Her scowl deepened. Since when did fearsome demons like her grumble? She had always been graceful and eloquent. She sent a glare toward the tiny blonde beside her but her deadly look softened at the sight of the happy teen.

The demon's annoyance subsided as she felt the glee radiating from the girl. She turned away from the view and focused ahead. Such an effect the girl had on her and her human half.

It seemed that tiny titan was making her soft. Not only her human side but her as well. She had doubted that anyone could thaw a demon's cold heart but it seems Terra had a knack for proving her wrong. She grinned inwardly, welcoming the challenge with open arms.

She had no intentions or scurrying away from the challenge like her human half did in the beginning. The demon was not a coward. She would not stoop to such a low level but it didn't mean that she would welcome the girl herself into her icy fortress.

Raven had no intentions of playing with the girl though. She would not test the girl through manipulations or deceptions. Not like her father did with others. She would not test the girl's loyalties or anything of the sort. She would only test Terra's powers, speed, and strength.

No. She, like her human half, would only keep a wary eye out for any dangers, threats that the blonde had to throw her way. It seemed that she agreed with her human half. That was a first.

"Which is what Bright Eyes?" Terra snickered.

"You know I should probably refrain from holding back for the next round." she teased in return. "Little Gaia." she stated, putting an emphasis on the little.

After spending the day together as well, they knew that they could no longer prolong and prevent the girl's inevitable return. The half demon had hinted at her offer once again only to be refused once more. The teen was proving to be quite stubborn, quite like herself and her human half, who surprisingly had not taken over yet.

"I can handle this myself." the girl stated as they came into her room, seeing some books scattered on the floor. They had tried to hide their invasion but it seems their eye for detail was not as keen as the blonde's or the half demons.

"That may be but it doesn't mean you should. The odds maybe in your favor but the numbers are against you." Raven pointed out. She knew how the blonde must have been feeling, having her privacy invaded. She wasn't sure if everyone had been involved in the ransacking and cover-up but she knew at least Robin was.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to protect me or anything like that." she muttered.

"I'm your friend. I don't have to do anything. I do it because I want to." the demon reminded her former roommate. "Besides, I think I'd like to watch you grind Robin's bones to dust." she knew that this wouldn't very likely occur seeing as Terra would never do anything like that but still, she knew the thought would elicit amusement out of the both of them. "Also, given my current state, my presence would surely divert any negative attention from you."

"If that happened then the focus would be lost to you. Which means I can't yell at them for being intrusive assholes." she deducted. "Why don't you just do what you do best?" the girl asked.

"Which is?" the demon cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Stick to the shadows Nyx." the girl suggested and received a nod from her blue haired counterpart. "Would it be hard to do with your glowing eyes?" the question earned her a shake of the head. The two made their way out of the room with the demon demonstrating her skills at hiding by blending in with the walls.

XX

So... You know what to do...


	28. Left to Worth

I won't keep you waiting...

XXXX

It was no surprise to the blonde that no one had even noticed her. Ever since her former roommate left, the others seemed to become so engulfed with their own lives to even pay the slightest bit attention to her.

She was aware that school had started and her teammates were busy with a multitude of things. But when they had missions, well everyone made sure that their secret weapon had to be along for the ride. What pissed her off, beyond the fact that they'd invaded her room, was their reaction when they had found out that the blue haired titan had kept in touch with her.

They became hostile, attacking both her and the blue haired titan because they'd failed to ensure the safety of all their team members. Low and behold, there the instigator of the violation was, in the living room. She turned and faced him.

"I half expected the demon to leave you battered and bruised in an abandoned building somewhere." Robin muttered as the blonde came into view. "Maybe even dead."

"Nope. I'm safe. I'm not number one on her shit list after all." the girl proclaimed. "Actually I'm not on her shit list at all. Which can't be said about other people who seem to be pestering more than one individual lately." she glared at him, her usually warm light blue eyes turning frosty. The cold look almost matched that of Raven's.

"I do what's necessary." Robin countered, turning off the television.

"Was it necessary for you to go into my room and search my room?" she asked, her tone devoid of patience. She demanded a response for their righteous leader.

"You'd betrayed us once." he reminded the girl.

"Yes, but I'm not the only former villain in this place." Terra reminded him of the fact that she was not the only one who had reformed. "I trust you didn't search their rooms or put them on probation when they joined up."

"No." he responded. "But their situations were different. They didn't pretend to be the good guys." so now, he was judging who was the worst of them. "Neither did they disarm the titan tower and leave her teammates at the mercy of the enemy's robots." the masked titan retorted.

"Nope one of them just tried to kill you, helped take over the tower, tried to rob the city blind. And the other one pillaged the galaxies and tried to frame then kill your girlfriend who also happens to be her sister."

"They've changed. They've contributed to the team." he spoke for the former villainesses.

"And I haven't?" she scoffed in disbelief. Well if he wasn't going to count the good she had done for the team after she woke up, then she would do what she hated and dig up the past. "You must be forgetting the plethora of moments that I saved your asses. But I can remind you of one particular incident that you will never be able to deny."

"Which is what?" he was convincing himself that whatever she had done she had to do to atone for her mistakes.

"I could have left you to die in that lava." she answered. She would not dare show him that the comment got to her. No. She would rather die than actually allow him to see her weakness. She would let him see just how much she saw through his noble acts and intentions.

Neither would she allow this pompous ass to punish her. If she were to be judged by another, it wouldn't be by Robin. He was too weak to exact the right punishment. Plus, he was just berating her to make himself look better and that wasn't justice.

"We wouldn't have been there if you hadn't helped out Slade in the first place." he countered once more.

"No, you wouldn't have been there." she agreed. "Slade would have selected a different place." Terra stated, narrowing her eyes. Though unlike her masked counterpart, she wasn't losing her patience. "Slade could have done away with you without my help." she remarked. "All he'd have to do is get into your head, down size your ego and you'd have been his. In fact, you were."

"That's not true. We beat him." he stood from the couch, looking down on the teen. His eyes were hidden but his pose indicated that he was challenging her.

"_I_ beat him." she would not back down knowing that she was getting into his head like her former mentor and former roommate had both done before her. Suddenly, she was coming to understand why Raven liked pushing his buttons. Not only was it funny, it was also very easy.

"You killed him." he pointed out, even though it wasn't exactly the truth.

"You left him there to die. I could have helped him if I hadn't been so damn busy trying to save the city." she countered. It wasn't like she pushed him toward the lava.

"A city you tried to turn over to him." the same song and dance. He was becoming like a broken record, skipping over the same tune over and over again. It was becoming apparent to the blonde that he didn't have anything to throw at her but her past. That was all he had. He had nothing else on her.

"A city that I sacrificed my life for, that I sacrificed six years of my life for." she stated, realizing that perhaps she might not have paid for her all her misconducts but she had at least paid for deceiving and betraying her teammates for not only had she saved their lives, but she had served her time. Her freedom had been taken already, sentenced and locked away for more than half a decade and freed to a new world, to a time that she did not comprehend.

She was down to her community service now and there was no worse punishment then what she was feeling. The guilt she had felt for what she had done while she was in the hands of Slade, not only to the titans but to others as well.

The half demon continued to hide in the shadows, detecting her annoyance, her amusement, fury, as she felt the potency of Terra's guilt which outweighed all her other emotions. The hidden demon didn't understand what was causing the girl to feel this much remorse. She agreed with the blonde's statement. She had suffered enough, paid for her mistakes, and didn't need to be reminded of her dark past.

From the abundance of the guilt the girl clearly felt, Raven could tell that she hadn't believed her own words. The blonde didn't seem to feel as though she had gotten exactly what she deserved. She seemed to want to be punished severely and since no one worthy would bother helping her out, she was content to do it herself.

"You think that erases all your crimes?" he shook his head.

"Any transgressions that I've committed against you and the others, I've answered for." she stated, her gaze as cold as her demeanor. "As for any others I have, well they're not really your concern are they now?"

"As long as you're in this team..." he found himself cut off.

"I'll answer for everything I've done but not to you." her face was dangerously calm it was a bit frightening. "After all, you're a hero, not a magistrate." she held her head high. "You have no right to pass judgment on me." the tiny titan turned her head and started to walk away.

"That maybe true..." the masked titan's voice held the girl in her place. She wanted to know what else he had to say to aggravate her. "But I am responsible for you because not only are you a member of this team, but you're a minor as well." he reminded her. She turned and faced him once more. "And lately, I've noticed you have too much free time on your hands." the titan leader commented.

"Never seemed to bother you before." remarked the blonde. "In fact, you've been very happy to leave me to my own devices. Until you found about I've been spending time with Raven that is." she stated. "That would have anything to do with why you raided my room would it?" she asked. "You weren't really looking for anything. You planted some little things to keep track of me or should I say keep track of Raven." deducted the clever blonde.

"School has started." the titan leader stated, ignoring the little teen's assumptions, as he swiped huge white envelopes from the coffee table before him. He turned and walked toward the blonde, with a smug grin on his face as if this next move would decide the outcome of their confrontation.

"Yeah, like weeks ago." she stated as he handed her the envelopes. She took them slowly, eyeing the masked titan cautiously. She opened them ever so carefully. Inside the first envelope, she found a brochure for a private school.

"You're going. It's been discussed. We're going to set you up with Blackfire and Starfire." Robin stated.

"Discussed by whom exactly?" the girl asked.

"The team." was his vague response. "Starfire and Blackfire's alter egos are sharing an apartment near the school. I think it's about four blocks away." he informed the girl. "I'm going to use my pull to get you in. Obviously since you're living with them, your alter-ego is going to be connected to the two."

Starfire's alter ego and his own had merely begun dating in the public's eyes. The two had met at a benefit two months ago and began dating. They couldn't be sharing an apartment that early on in their relationship. That wouldn't have been good for either of their images and they're alter ego's couldn't risk any negative publicity especially the protégée of the billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, Robin, who had to maintain a pristine image for his clients.

"My alter-ego?" she asked as she opened the other envelope, revealing it's contents which consisted of her new self's forged birth certificate, id, and social security number.

"Yes. I think I figured it out, the connection between you guys. You're going to be Kode Anders." he stated. "You're going to be Starfire and Blackfire's sister." the boy wonder informed his teammate. "More precisely, you'll be Kory and Komi Anders's little sister."

"What?!" she stood still, completely flabbergasted.

"I would have made you a distant cousin but then, we'd have to forge more documents, your parents, their birth and death certificates, and whatnot." the masked titan paused. "Being their sister rather than some distant relative is a bit more convenient for all of us."

"Is this another means for me to make amends?" she demanded an answer. "I don't recall any of you going to high school."

"None of us were locked up in a stone prison. We all got our G.E.D. besides, things aren't as busy as they were before." revealed Robin. "We all have double lives now because we can't be heroes all day. We'd just be wasting our time so rather than sitting down waiting for trouble we decided it was time we got alter egos."

"We decided or you decided?" she countered. "What the hell happened anyway? Did the bad guys just up and disappeared or did all the villains join the titans?" she asked.

"Ask Raven what the fuck happened." the masked titan suggested. Terra refused to take the bait.

"I hope you don't think this is something I'm just going to take." she warned the team leader without sounding or seeming like a petulant child. Terra wasn't like that but neither would she let the bird brain take control of her life.

The blonde turned away, gripping the envelopes in her hand, and walked away, leaving the boy wonder standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed. There was a triumphant smirk plastered on his lips, making him look more like the arrogant bastard that he was.

She walked into the hallway, her anger boiling as she thought about the demands. But not only was she extremely furious at her team leader. She was angry at herself, at time. At how uncomfortable she was with the situation, with everything.

He had picked out the details of her new life, chosen what was supposed to her identity and she knew the reason for all this. Robin couldn't have been her charge because the media already knew his alter ego's life and Jinx's as well. They couldn't add on a sister that no one had heard about. But for the two sisters, well it was easier.

But not only was it more convenient for the two to pose as her elder sisters, it also guaranteed that her time with her blue haired counterpart would be seriously be lessened seeing as her schedule was about to become hectic as well.

As the blonde's rage took hold of her, she had forgotten the presence of her former roommate. The blue haired titan had gone from the room, teleporting herself back to her place, more specifically her library. She scanned the room quickly and after finding what she wanted, she headed over to her desk and grabbed a piece of paper, scribbling a quick note before she teleported herself back to the tower.

She stood by the bed, placing her package on the pillow. As she felt the overwhelming guilt and anger heading closer to her, she knew that the blonde was returning soon.

"If it's alright with you of course?" the demon asked as her red glow dissipated from her eyes, returning back to their ocean blue color. She looked at the slip in her hand before placing it between the pages. It was perfectly fine with her, after all, she hadn't gotten her one on one time with the blonde yet.

Raven took one last glance at the package before she teleported herself out of the room. As much as she wanted to spar with the blonde now that she was pissed off beyond imagination, she knew better than to use the girl for her own amusement.

She decided it would be best to let the girl set out her thoughts and maybe rest a bit. Their training session might not have tuckered her out, but the same could not be said for the recovering titan who might be spotting a bruise on her side, just below her ribs. That wasn't her fault of course her demonic half hadn't calculated her control.

The blue haired half blood was a bit surprised at home quickly the demon corrected the situation. At how her darker half acted like she had, felt what she would have in the given situation. The demon had been guilty. Even if only slightly, she still felt regret.

She didn't think it was possible for demons to feel that way. The former inhabitant of the tower shook her head, a small smile on her face. The demon herself was starting to care for the blonde. Why else would she have felt that she had hit her too hard? The notion of too hard never had existed for her. Not until that moment anyway.

Wanting to take a shower herself, the half demon did walk toward her bathroom. It amused her, the effect the tiny titan had on her and her demonic half. With the blonde in mind, she let the water cascade her body.

Terra plopped down onto her bed, her head hitting something hard on her pillow. Light blue eyes focused on the item that laid beneath her head. Her hair covered the object. She reached up, lifted her head, and pulled out the foreign object. Suddenly, all her worries and anxieties were washed away as she looked at the item before her. Her mind quieted, focusing on what her hand held. She wondered if this was merely an illusion.

She brought her other hand up, her fingers tracing the outline. Her lips widened, curving upward to form a smile. It was tangible, no longer beyond her reach.

Here lay in her hands, the white leather bound book with blue writing that captivated her eyes at the shop weeks ago. Her fingers played with the lower right corner the leather. She opened it, the white hide changing into ivory paper as she began to read through the contents of the novel.

As she cracked the book open more, a piece of paper slipped through the open pages. She caught the paper and read the letters inscribed neatly in black ink. As to be expected from her organized counterpart.

The note and the book consoled her while the promise of the two of them spending time with one another again excited her. She surrendered to the bliss that made her heart flutter. Just this once, she would allow herself to be completely happy and forget her guilt.

Just for once, she would let her heart become flooded with the warmth she'd been denied by others and was now denying herself.

After all, she was certain that this would be one of the very few, if not the only, moments in her life where she'd feel this way and she didn't dare taint it with her anger and guilt.

She placed the note carefully on her night stand whilst she sat up, clutching the book against her chest. The blonde decided to wash up and ready herself for bed for tonight she would focus on this moment alone and allow herself to hold onto this feeling as she read the book that was left for her.

She hadn't thought that the blue haired titan was capable of making small gestures like these. It was probably an afterthought or something.

What she didn't know was that no one knew that Raven was capable of something like this. Of being, dare she say it, seraphic? Even her former girlfriend, Blackfire, and not even her first love, Starfire, had ever seen this side of the half demon. It was a side that no one, not even Raven herself, knew existed.

She finished reading her book and went into a peaceful slumber until morning came. She readied herself, remembering that in the note, her blue haired counterpart was coming for her. The older woman had not specified exactly when she would come so the blonde decided that it would be best if she were already ready when the other titan came. She didn't want to give the bird boy another chance to spite her.

"I half expected to find you sleeping still." a voice started, causing the blonde to shriek slightly. Raven seemed to be getting rather good at scaring her. As promised, the older titan had come.

"And I half expected you to knock or something." she retaliated, turning around as she collected herself. "Would it kill you to announce your presence without startling me?" she didn't really mind this little game of theirs but she was trying to cover her shock with annoyance.

"But this is so much more fun." the blue haired titan stated, earning a roll of the eyes from the blonde. She heard the girl muttering something about her immaturity.

"You know, I think I like your other half better than you." the tiny girl revealed.

"Why is that?" she asked, her curiosity peaked.

"She's more polite. She doesn't try to sneak up on me like you do." Terra stated pointing her finger at the older woman while she narrowed her eyes, earning a small chuckle from the blue haired titan.

"Well, now there's another thing you two have in common then." the blue haired titan stated as her chuckle died down. She could sense the confusion inside the girl but also knew that she wouldn't voice her question even if there was a chance that it was only slightly intrusive. "You both dislike me."

"She dislikes you." the girl repeated, her brows furrowing in confusion. Her features changed as she grinned. "Well, I can see why that might be possible. You are incredibly childish sometimes."

"Playful." the older woman corrected.

"I prefer immature." countered the teen. "And I was just kidding. I like you both the same and I don't dislike you." she couldn't really choose favorites, seeing as they were the same person.

"Nope I imagine you can't afford to dislike me, seeing as I'm around more than her." she stated. "Besides, I think you have enough people to dislike at the moment." the blue haired titan looked at her knowingly. The demon had been there, hidden in the shadows, listening to the conversation so that meant she had heard it as well.

"I don't dislike him. I dislike the asshole he's turned into." the girl corrected the older titan this time around. She couldn't dislike him as a person. She knew he still had good qualities. That he was still the same understanding leader she had known back then.

But she also knew there was this darkness within him, controlling him. She knew for she had seen it in herself. Terra was more than familiar to succumbing to the negativity, to your darker emotions. His drive was different now. It was almost as if he was desperate. For what, she didn't know.

"What he's become." Raven whispered as she looked at a spot on the wall. She used her incredible speed and went around the room, pulling out some objects as she did so. The blue haired titan stopped then, taking a deep breath once, inhaling the scent of the room. She dropped the contents of her hand onto the floor and stepped on them. "He's tried the same trick on me." she revealed.

"They were more for you than for me." the blonde stated. She had suspected that he had left her little presents. Little toys that would help him determine what the relationship was.

"I... I'm sorry." it seemed the only person she'd been apologizing to was the blonde. She didn't even know why she was doing it.

"It's not your fault that he's using me to get to you." she gave the taller woman a reassuring smile, letting the older woman know she felt that none of this was the blue haired titan's fault. Raven wondered if she knew the whole story, if the blonde would feel the same.

Of course she didn't feel guilty. She wasn't the one who stuck the cameras and listening devices. But she knew that she had a role in the play even before she made a move for Starfire's womanhood.

When her powers came in, he began to see her as his rival and she knew it. She gladly played the part at times because he challenged and provoked her. She hadn't forced him to become what he was now but she did have a hand in it. Her powers caused his fear, caused him to feel threatened not only for his life but his position in the team as well and she didn't dare convince him that there was no cause for alarm.

Not that the boy wonder would have believed her anyway. He was so consumed with his fear that it festered, planting doubts and anger along the way. She was even sure hatred was in there somewhere now. His thoughts and emotions were becoming clouded by these things.

He wasn't the only victim either. The others had been infected as well. She believed that she was cursed with the demons touch. Everything she came into contact with lost its zeal, its brilliance and was replaced with impending doom.

She was akin to a black hole, sucking in everything and everyone in her path. Leaving no trace of what was there before. She took away their joy and replaced it with dread. Their excitement turned into panic while their kindness turned into ruthlessness and insensitivity.

She wondered how much longer till the blonde saw her for what she really was. It would happen eventually. The girl, like Blackfire and the others, would fear her demon one day. She wondered how much longer till Terra succumbed to her darkness.

"All this hassle... is it worth it?" the blue haired titan asked. Was their friendship really worth it? The blonde had been given a new identity and was being sent to a private school just to ensure that they would no longer be able to spend time together. Not to forget, her privacy was now being invaded and she had also become a target for the masked titan's fury.

The blonde turned her head, examining the titan before her. Her voice was devoid of its monotone, sounding curious and a bit apprehensive while her features looked intrigued.

"I..." she paused, slightly taken back by the question. She knew what the older woman was really asking. The blue haired titan was asking her if she was really worth all this aggravation. "I know a part of you wonders why I like being with you so much and that's probably why you're asking me this right now. You're probably thinking I'm desperate for attention or something." the blue haired titan continued to listen but the way her face contorted in disagreement let the blonde know she had never thought or felt that way about her. Terra smiled slightly at this as she carried on. "The truth is you've always been... important to me." the blonde confessed, hoping she hadn't given too much away with her words and emotions. "Even before if you can believe that." she stated. " I love being around you, even if you do tease me because I know that you, for some ungodly reason, want to have me around you. You don't do this because you need me or because you pity me." she continued her explanation. "You're the only person who has ever seen me as I am." the somber look on her features allowed the older woman to see and feel the gravity of their conversation. "And accepted me despite what I've done in the past." she looked deep into those ocean blue depths with an intensity that the blue haired titan had never witnessed before. "You're my best friend Raven." the honesty that dripped from her voice struck Raven with such fervor.

"I'm your only friend." pointed out the half demon, not betraying her cynical nature.

"The only friend I'll ever want and need." the blonde smiled as she hugged the taller woman who froze in her arms. The tiny teen chuckled at that. "What do you know? The only thing I need to do to get you to freeze up on me is hug you."

"Shut up." she warned while the younger girl looked up at her, her arms still around the usually stoic titan.

"Big bad Raven tenses up when she's hugged." the tiny teen chuckled, grinning maliciously at her blue haired counterpart who narrowed her eyes in return.

"I'm just surprised you can actually reach up to my waist." she countered.

"You know, the day will come when you won't be able to use the height thing anymore." she warned her older and much taller counterpart who smirked in return.

"All the more reason for me to keep playing the card." Raven replied as she felt the tiny blonde move away from her, she placed an hand on the girl's shoulder, causing the teen to pause. "I..." she started. She had never been good at these heart to heart talks but the blonde had given her a piece of her now.

The girl had, given her a simple and honest truth, dropping the walls she had erected for her. If only just to see that she truly mattered to the teen. Here she was, unable to say anything in return. She didn't know whether it was because she was afraid. Afraid to tear down her own walls because of the drawbacks she suffered before. She feared the betrayal, the idea that the girl would tire her and turn away from her. She couldn't bring herself to say anything to further solidify their growing bond.

"I'm sorry." Terra stated, taking the blue haired titan's gesture negatively. She thought that she had upset her former roommate.

"No... don't be." she whispered. "I'm just not used to this..." the blue haired titan stated with a wry grin on her lips. "I don't really know what to do. I've never been the kind of person one would choose to have as their confidant." she confessed and the blonde said nothing in return. No quips or comebacks, allowing the other woman to gather her thoughts. "I don't really know what to say... but maybe... a thank you would be in order."

"Thank you?" she asked.

"Thank you for trusting me. For confiding in me." the blue haired titan stated. There was a seedling of hope implanted in the blue haired titan's heart. She found herself secretly hoping that she would be able to do the same for her friend one day and that the teen would be patient and would not tire of waiting for her walls to come down. The blonde smiled her bright smile. They said nothing more as Raven teleported them out of her room.

"Are we school supply shopping or something?" the blonde asked as they came across Raven's titan car. They had not really discussed their plans for the day nor did she interpret what the taller woman meant in her note when she promised to obtain things that could help distract the blonde. Things that would help pass time.

"Something like that." the blue haired titan stated, in her cryptic monotonic tone, as she started her car and drove off. The blonde asked no other questions, having put her trust on the older woman beside her.

"When you said school supply shopping, I didn't think you meant buying me all this." the girl stated as they made their way back to her room, with their merchandise intact. The blue haired titan had taken her to an electronics store yet again where she bought the girl a sleek, small, laptop. The most advanced one they had. Not to mention, she also bought her a new MP3 player. "And here I thought you'd already got me all the distractions I could ever possibly have."

After their trip to the electronic store, Raven had taken her to the bookstore yet again where the blue haired titan bought her enough books to last her the first semester of her school.

The older woman was on a mission, determined to keep the blonde from hating the high school experience she was about to have. Maybe she felt this was because she knew that the girl was being pushed into this because they'd become close and Robin was trying to punish the teen for it, Terra didn't know.

All she knew was that the older woman was beginning to lavish her with expensive gifts. And she did not once question where the other female had gotten the means to pay for all this.

She knew that the blue haired titan had paid for all this herself though, but how she could afford it was another question that she did not ask. She trusted her with her life and knew, despite Robin's allegations to her character the older woman would never enter into the life of crime for a few dollars to fill her pockets with.

Still she couldn't help but wonder and Raven knew this. She also knew the girl would never ask which meant that it was up to her, whether or not she could trust the girl with the most private detail of her life that no one else knew about.

XXXX

My head's kinda stuck on a different story right now that's a bit different from this one but don't worry though I promise "Left to Love" won't be affected by any more procrastination!


	29. Left to Annoy

I suck...

XXXX

Her annoyance couldn't be contained. She had half the mind to just burn the envelope that had been given to her by her approaching visitor.

No, she couldn't, wouldn't call him her visitor. Her torturer was a more fitting name rather than her guardian. She scoffed. He wasn't really guarding her from anything. No, he was trying to keep her from someone. Why, she wasn't really sure. Out of spite for her or for Raven, she didn't know.

All she knew that he was coming, no doubt ready to make more demands. She would be ready, warily ready. She needed to be, to protect herself and to protect her former roommate.

While she was sure that the blue haired titan had not relayed any information of her alter ego to her, their team leader did not know of that. She had guessed that was one of the reasons, aside from keeping her from associating with Raven, why the masked titan had decided to make her go to school.

He wouldn't question her, not directly, seeing as even he wasn't that stupid. She would have to watch what she said around him. She would not betray Raven's trust again, even if by mistake.

So the knock on her door came and she approached the metal barricade ever so slowly.

"Coming." she stated. She stood beside the panel, pressing the button, she watched as she door slid open, revealing the tall scowling man. "What is it?" she asked as he passed by her.

"You weren't here the other day." remarked the boy wonder.

"Ever the keen observer." she replied. "Was there a mission you needed me to clean up for you?" she inquired, watching as his masked head tilted toward the trash bin. There was no doubt in her mind that his eyes were glued to the contents inside the garbage. She wondered if he was stupid enough to try again.

"No. No mission." he answered, tearing his eyes away from the trash bin.

"Then what is it?" she asked, not too curtly. Her face was blank, her tone neither pleasant nor welcoming. Nor was it harsh. She couldn't let him affect her.

"Here..." he tossed an envelope her way, a yellow one that she had seen him holding when he passed her.

She opened the package and inside there was revealed to be a test. It was an aptitude test of sorts. No doubt it was to measure her knowledge, what she knew and what she didn't.

"I'll give it to you when I'm done." she remarked.

"I want it by today." he stated, but he made no move to leave her room, indicating that he wanted her to take the test that very moment and he would be there while she did so.

"You're seriously going to sit here and watch me take the test?" she asked incredulously. He couldn't possibly be that bored out of his mind. Nor could he want to piss her off that badly. Could he? The serious expression on his featured answered her questions. She growled lightly, not loud enough for him to hear, in frustration.

"You might need help." he stated.

She understood then what he was getting at. He wanted to know what she knew, not only about Raven, but how intelligent she was academically as well. But not only that, Terra knew that he also wanted to be there to make sure that she wouldn't seek help from something or someone else, meaning he thought she would cheat.

"You're quite right." she agreed, playing his little game. She decided she'd show him what she was capable of. Not enough to let him see how smart she really was, just enough to pass this little aptitude test.

"You know the school just wants to make sure you're smart enough to attend." he stated. "They're very selective in their choices."

"I'm sure." she remarked. From the brochures, she could tell that it was one of those exclusive private schools, exclusive meaning expensive. Selective meaning they only wanted what they considered to be intelligent.

She was dreading this experience more and more as she realized that school would no doubt be filled with privileged and arrogant brats. While she was sure that not everyone in the school would fit the stereotype, she knew there would still be some rich bitch kids there.

She really didn't want to be around their kind. The one's who'd be flashy, showing off the latest toys their moms and dads got them for their trips to Europe or wherever the hell rich people went.

Then again, weren't all schools like that? So technically, no matter where she went there would always be, a rich/ poor/middle class bastard who would make her miserable. So did it really matter if she was going to some stuck-up private school? No, she supposed it didn't really.

She took the test, not once asking him for help. The girl handed him her finished test and he went over it, pulling out the answer sheet behind his pocket. He corrected her so called mistakes.

Of course, they couldn't really be called mistakes could they? Nope. Not when she had intentionally written wrong answers. She had to dumb herself down to a level that made sure she passed his little test but not ace it of course. She didn't want to give him another subject to question her with.

"You did really well. You can start High school with no problems." he remarked, in shock, showing the blonde that he didn't think she would do as well as she did. She was wounded. How stupid did he think she was?

"Really?" she asked, thinking she might have overdone it but the nod assured her he had not seen through her.

"Yes. I thought you'd need a little tutoring or something before you took the actual test." he informed her as he handed her paper back to her.

"Actual test?" she asked. "So I just took this test as a practice?" if this kept up, she would reach her breaking point and knew it.

"Like I said, the school is very selective. They would want to see where you are before they actually admit you." the boy wonder stated, looking at her as if she had been a fool to think they'd just let her in. She took the paper from him.

It wasn't enough that he wanted her to prove to him that she was smart, he wanted her to prove it to the school that she didn't want to go to in the first place as well? This was getting more ridiculous by the second. The blonde maintained her calm as she leveled with him.

"I think I'm capable enough to correct my mistakes without you here." Terra remarked.

"I'm not too sure about that." Robin pressed, refusing to leave. He was intent on not leaving her side it seemed. They'd already been in her room for about three hours and now he wanted to hang around her some more. Of course she knew why. He wanted to know if Raven would drop by again.

She was getting really annoyed with him. The blonde knew that everything that was going on related to her former roommate. She was the reason the boy wonder had taken interest in her and was making her life hell.

As much as she hated the negative attention from the masked titan, she couldn't, wouldn't relinquish her friendship with the blue haired titan. Raven was her only true friend and she was the only one whose attention she really wanted in the first place. The stoic titan was worth all this, Terra was sure of it.

So she would put up with the hassles and annoyances the boy wonder threw her way. She was sure he'd tire of it. If not soon then someday. It was all a matter of patience and tact. The teen had never been more determined to keep her resolve.

"Are you a certified tutor?" she asked and abruptly cut him off before he could respond. "When was the last time you'd ever encountered geometry problems?" the girl began her questions. She wouldn't even let him answer. "What about biology? Do you know the difference between meiosis and mitosis?" the teen looked at the masked man before her who was struggling to answer.

"I know more than enough." he replied, much like an impetuous child.

She knew why he was there, what he was waiting to ask, what he wanted to find out from her. But she wouldn't call him out. Nope. That would be a sign that she had caved so instead she would play his little game. She would play and she would pulverize him.

"Apparently not." she responded. "Seeing as you couldn't answer any of the questions I asked." Terra chuckled mockingly, shaking her head in amusement. "You know, it doesn't take a genius to look up answers on a sheet of paper and make corrections." she reminded him.

"You want me off your back?" he cracked and she'd won. It was easy. She knew what made him tick. One simply had to question him, his intelligence and wit and he would snap. "Then tell me what you know."

"I showed you what I know." she hinted at the test paper, even though she knew that wasn't what he was talking about.

"If you're as smart as you claim to be, then you know I'm not talking about some test." he replied, inching his way toward her, his irritation and impatience clear in his tone and posture.

"What are you talking about then?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"Raven." he mentioned her name, his tone revealing his anger. "What do you know about Raven? About her alter ego?" he asked, demanding an answer.

"I don't know a thing about that." she stated in honesty. Really, she didn't know a thing about who the older woman's alter ego was.

"Don't lie to me Terra!" he shouted to the teen before him. He moved toward her, grabbing her by her shoulder and pulling her toward him with all the force he could muster. It was easy because she didn't resist him. It would have been a simple task, maintaining her stance, but the boldness of his actions surprised her.

Through his mask, he could see the defiance in her eyes, as well as the anger and the annoyance. Light blue depths narrowed, observing the determination and desperation behind his disguise.

"I'm not." she replied, with gritted teeth.

He was getting to her. Everything that he had been doing, what they had all been doing, what they all didn't do. She realized she didn't deserve any of this. Their treatment, the way he channeled his intrusive methods and hostility toward her because Raven was no longer there.

"You can't honestly expect me to believe that." Robin responded.

"I don't care what you believe." she bit back, tearing her arm out from his vice grip with ease. She didn't fear him. He had no power over her.

"Is this really how you choose to repay me?" the masked titan asked as he shook his head in disbelief. "After I admitted you back into the team after you'd betrayed us?" he reminded her. "Ingrate." she wasn't affected by his words. She knew she had paid her debt.

His actions were a different story as he reminded her of him, her former mentor and master. Something in her stirred as her eyes began to flow that yellow light they were known for.

The ground rumbled as the earth began to shake underneath their feet. Her narrowed depths continued to glow, glaring at the source of her anger. He was the new Slade in her life it seemed. He was now her tormentor. The masked titan used to be her friend, their team leader, but now he was becoming a reminder of her misconducts.

"Get out." she commanded. As long as he was there, she wouldn't be able to control herself and she knew this. He stood his ground, making no move to leave as the ground continued to shake.

"What's the matter? The truth is finally getting to you?" he knew that he was affecting her since she was using her powers.

"Get out!" she screamed, breaking her calm and casual streak. The earth began to quake even stronger than before as she turned her head away from the view of her oppressor. She hoped this would help calm her as she balled her fists, struggling within for control of her emotions, of her powers.

"I believe she asked you to leave." a voice called out. The masked titan watched as a figure appeared behind the heaving, shaking teen.

"This is between me and Terra." the boy wonder stated.

"Is it really?" the other unexpected visitor asked. They all knew it wasn't though. "You really need to find better ways to vent your anger." she advised, looking at the titan team leader.

"Should I try sleeping around then?" he bit back.

"If you can find anyone wanting to go near your sorry dick, then yes." the blue haired titan retorted. "As I was saying, I believe the young lady asked you to vacate her room." she used her powers to open the door.

"What undying loyalty she seems to possess for you." Robin muttered as he looked around the room. "Was this the payment?" he referred to the video game systems, the laptop, everything that he knew the tower had not provided for the blonde. "For her silence, I mean."

"Just my way of welcoming her back to the team." replied the blue haired titan.

The tremors lessened as the blonde focused her attention on Raven's soothing presence. It was easy, pushing back Robin and focusing on the calming effect the blue haired titan had on her. Everything else was drowned out as she tried to steady her breathing.

"I shouldn't be surprised I guess that she could be bought so easily." the boy wonder held his nose high in the air. "After all, Terra, you chose to be the Devil's plaything once..." he stated, his face contorting with disgust.

Suddenly, his head collided with concrete as he found himself on the wall, a vice like grip on his throat. He could feel Raven's hand tightening as he struggled to breathe, his feet dangling in the air. Robin didn't see this coming. No one had expected the demon to manifest so quickly.

"You were warned you once." she said, reminding him of her promise that if he ever mistreated Terra again that she, if the girl didn't do it herself, would make sure he would never have the chance ever again. "Apparently you thought it was a joke."

"L... Let.." he rasped, battling for breath.

"I can snap your neck so easily right now." she cut him off. "I wouldn't even feel remorse after it." she could feel his pulse, beating erratically against the palm of her hand. The demon could smell his fear and smirked.

"Raven what's going on?" the blue haired half breed turned her head. She was so consumed with her anger that she hadn't even noticed that she had an audience. There stood their teammates, looking at her with shock and fear filled eyes. They could see the glowing red depths and knew that they were not dealing with Raven's human half.

"There seems to be only one way to get my point across." the half demon ignored their pleas, focusing on her anger and the fear in his eyes. "My other half has tried talking to you, reasoning with you." Raven started. "You know by now that it's impossible for you to outwit, outshine, let alone overpower me and my other half." she stated as the man tried to pry his way free by tearing at her hand. "The same could be said for Terra as well." she remarked, tightening her grip around his throat. "You're never going to beat us at this pathetic little game you've created so I suggest," she shook her head. "No, I demand that you cease degrading her and my other half just so you can make yourself feel a little better."

"Let him go!" the others shouted. From the corner of her eye, she could see Cyborg's sonic cannon pointed at her, along with the glowing hands of her former lovers and Jinx. She chuckled in amusement. They couldn't beat her. Not even with the titans East's help.

"Raven..." came the soft whisper of the gentle voice that Raven knew all too well. She looked back and saw the teen she had come to care for on the ground, eyes still glowing. Glowing blood red eyes looked back at her prey and scowled.

"It seems you get to live today." the demon muttered. "I have more pressing matters to attend to." she released him from her deathly grip and headed back into the blonde's room. The blue haired half breed walked toward the blonde, observing the girl who lay on the floor. She was at a loss, uncertain of what she should do.

"Raven..." the girl called out yet again, eyes still aglow. Her hand slowly rose from the floor, shaking slightly as it did so. Her former roommate could see the blood spewing from the finger nail shaped wounds.

The taller woman took the hand before her ever so gently as she pulled the girl toward her. She slipped her arm around the girl's torso, the other arm slipped behind the bend of the teen's knee. The half demon carried the girl toward the bed with such care. It surprised her, this gentleness. She didn't think she was capable of such a thing.

"Get away from her!" Beast Boy yelled from the door way. She flung him away with her powers and closed the door. They clamored and banged, yelling obscenities as they demanded she leave Terra alone.

Deciding that this was not an environment that the blonde should be in, she teleported them out of the room. She settled on going somewhere far away, where the others would not reach them, where they would not feel their presence and their sordid emotions. The blue haired demon knew that her human half would not mind as long as the blonde would not find out about her alter ego.

They entered the room and half demon quickly placed the blonde on the silk covered bed. She used her powers to grab a towel from the bathroom and wet it. Her eyes drifted toward the girl's wounded hands. She held them in her own as hers started to glow.

She began to heal the girl's cuts. They hadn't been too deep, but they had been deep enough to draw out blood. She grabbed the damp towel that floated beside her and wiped the girl's hands clean. Any evidence of her wounds had been erased completely. The half demon looked up and found light blue eyes staring at her.

"Thank you." the girl whispered. The quakes had ceased as the glowing in her depths receded, and she found that she was in control of powers once more.

"Are you alright?" the demon asked, her voice thick with concern.

"I'm fine." she assured the blue haired demon as she sat up from her seat, a small shy smile on her lips. She looked around her unfamiliar surroundings. "Where are we? If you don't mind me asking." the blonde asked.

"I thought you might need to get away for a bit." the half demon stated. "I brought us somewhere far away from the tower." was her vague response and the tiny teen nodded her head in understanding. She understood the lack of detail meant that the older woman did not want her to know where exactly they were and she accepted her secrecy.

It wasn't very hard not to, seeing as the blue haired titan shouldn't have brought her there in the first place but did so out of concern for her physical and probably her emotional well-being.

"I don't suppose you have anything to eat?" the blonde asked. She wasn't just trying to lighten the mood. She actually was quite hungry. After her inner struggle, she found herself a bit famished. The half demon smirked in amusement at her as she nodded her head.

"I'll make us something then." the blue haired titan stated as she moved off the bed.

"Can I come with?" the blonde asked. "I don't really want to be alone." she remarked. "And your presence is very soothing." the teen stated, her voice coated with honesty. The blue haired titan had only one reason to deny the girl's request.

"Are you sure you're well enough?" the half demon asked.

"Yes mother." the blonde rolled her eyes as she jumped off the mattress to prove her point. The taller woman stood looking unconvinced and decided that the girl shouldn't be left alone. However she believed Terra wasn't well enough to move around by herself so she carried the teen in her arms. The blue haired demon made her way down the stairs and headed toward the kitchen. The caretaker of the place had been instructed to keep the kitchen well stocked so Raven was sure she'd be able to cook them something.

She used her powers to grab a chair from the dining area and brought it into the kitchen. She placed the blonde on the chair and added further insult to the girl's wounded pride by flicking her nose with her middle finger. The taller woman chuckled as the petite teen scowled at her.

"You sit here and be a good little girl." the blue haired titan instructed as she ruffled the teen's hair.

"You know, if I helped it would probably make things go faster." the blonde reasoned as the older titan began gathering ingredients necessary to make their meal.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" the half demon asked.

"Yes. I really am." the blonde reassured the older woman.

"Alright then." she conceded and watched as the teen approached her. "I suppose I can use all the help I can get." the demon stated. "This is technically the first time I'm cooking." she confessed.

"What do you mean technically?" the younger girl asked.

"Well, my other half has done it before and I've seen her do it. I've read cook books so I know what to do but I've never actually partaken in cooking." she revealed, a bit unsure.

"I'm sure you'll do just wonderfully." Terra stated, lifting her spirits a bit.

"I suppose with your help that can be possible." the half demon remarked, earning a shy smile and a slight blush from the teen before her.

"Okay then, let's get started!" exclaimed the cheerful blonde.

"First let's figure out what to make." the blue haired demon suggested, smirking at the teens enthusiasm. "What do you feel like making?" the half demon asked as she took the lead by getting the pans out.

"Something that cooks quick." the girl replied and earned an amused chuckle from her companion.

The pair began making their meal. The tiny teen was in charge of slicing down the ingredients while the blue haired older woman began seasoning the chicken breasts. About a half hour later, they were finished cooking and proceeded to eat their country fried chicken and mash potatoes.

"The meal was to your liking then?" the half demon asked as she cleared the girl's very empty plate. She had watched as the blonde satiated her hunger and appetite. She received an enthused nod in response.

"Man, now that was a home cooked meal." the girl stated. "We make a great team." she too got up and began to help her hostess.

"That we do..." the half demon agreed. If someone had told her that this little girl would become her most dear companion, she would have slit their throats for even insinuating something so absurd. "I'd never thought I would ever have an ally..." she confessed to the tiny girl.

"I'm your friend." corrected the girl.

"I never thought I would have one of those either." she replied, placing the plates in the dishwasher while the blonde placed the cups inside.

"Bet you never thought we'd end up being such great buds huh?" the girl asked, emphasizing the 'we'.

"No and neither did my other half." she revealed. "But I suppose that was her fault." the half demon surmised. "She was so caught up with..."

"Other things." supplied the teen which earned her a bitter chuckle from the blue haired titan. "People tend to do that." she stated. The blonde knew better than most people what it felt like to be neglected after all. Though, her older teammate didn't know that of course.

"I suppose." she observed the teen beside her as she felt the girl's emotions stirring.

There was a thick heavy feeling of sorrow mixed in with anger and frustration. The blue haired half breed was more than familiar with these feelings. She assumed, correctly, that the blonde was thinking about Robin, about their fight. But aside from the bitterness, there was also a hint of longing which she guessed, correctly to a certain extent, was due to the girl's loneliness.

After all, she had no means of knowing that the girl was pining for her. She had no reason to make this sort of assumption back then and certainly not now and Terra was certainly thankful for that.

Raven moved toward her fridge and pulled out ice cream, whip cream, and some chocolate syrup. Using her powers, she grabbed two spoons from the drawer and a bowl from the cupboard as she set the dessert and confections before herself and her guest. She hoped the dessert would help lift the girl's spirit.

"Hanging with you is going to make me fat isn't it?" the teen asked as the blue haired titan proceeded to scoop out some ice cream into the fairly large bowl they had.

"A big bag of skin and bones like you fat?" that was something the demon could never imagine. She proceeded to whip cream the ice cream and then she poured the chocolate syrup. The older titan handed the girl a spoon and they proceeded to eat the sugary dessert. "I suppose that's another one of the many drawbacks of spending time with me."

"Well, I don't mind. I love the fact that you've taken to spoiling me." the blonde stated.

"What about the others?" she inquired. The blue haired titan supposed that the only way that the blonde would feel better was if they'd talked about what had happened and if she didn't want to talk then the half demon at least wanted the blonde to realize that she was concerned for the teen. "You do not have to say anything. I simply want you to know I am concerned."

"You're not only curious but concerned as well?" the blonde asked.

"I'm not curious at all." revealed the blue haired demon which earned a look of shock and a bright pink hue on the tiny teens pale cheeks. "As strange as it may sound coming from me this time," she looked deep into those light blue eyes. "I care about you."

"It doesn't sound strange." the girl stated. She looked away in what Raven believed to be embarrassment. "It actually sounds perfect..." Terra whispered. She had waited to hear that for what seemed like forever. The only thing that ruined the moment was that the context was not really what she had wanted.

The reason for those words and the older woman's actions were not the ones she fantasized about all those years ago. No, this was to show her, remind her, that their relationship, their friendship was all it ever could be. They were friends with hope of nothing more.

"I never thought I'd have a cause to say such words." the demon revealed. "It seems my demonic cynical nature is withering."

She had known that as much as it was a big deal for human Raven to confess that she cared about her the first time around, it was positively harder for the demon who was admitting to possessing concern for her strictly on her behalf. Pride was something both halves of the blue haired titan possessed but the demon seemed to have an abundance of it with good reason of course.

"You've never been a sentimental person but I'm glad I'm inspiring a change in you." declared the blonde. "You're getting closer and closer to not stiffening when I hug you!" the demon smirked at that.

"Well, my human half and myself are trying to inspire a change in yourself as well." the blue haired demon confessed.

"Oh?" the blonde asked and received a small nod from her counterpart. The taller woman continued to eat her ice cream, sensing the girl's curiosity peeking.

"We very rarely agree." Raven revealed. "But we both want you to be more confident in yourself and your skills." she stated. "I know you don't want me to watch over you all the time." the blue haired demon stated. "You don't like it when people hover over you." she knew the girl disliked being observed and watched.

"You're not just anyone though Raven and I like that you keep an eye on me." she responded. "It lets me know you care."

"You know, I'm inclined to agree with my other half that you don't need me defending you because you're more than capable of doing it yourself." she assured the blonde.

"I can hold my own on the battlefield." she agreed. "I hate that I have to do it off the field too."

"Something we have in common." remarked the older woman. "My other half and I haven't really been giving you an opportunity to fend for yourself but I can't help it. Not when I know I am the reason why you need to defend yourself in the first place." she took a deep breath, struggling to form the next words out of her mouth. "I apologize that I came... you aren't some damsel in distress and you can handle him. My other half and I were just concerned."

"I'm the one that should be sorry. I lost it back there." she reminded the blue haired titan, turning away from those observant depths. It was done by instinct of course, she knew the older titan could sense her emotions but she couldn't help but turn. "You were right to be concerned."

"We are concerned about you, not your powers." the blue haired half demon clarified, her ocean blue eyes observing the blonde who couldn't help but smile at her. Terra was touched by the sincerity of her words.

Then the pair remembered the trembling, the immense power the girl had been giving off that the demon's other half felt across town. Knowing that the teen's emotions were tied to her powers, Raven came, seeing if she could assist the blonde in any way. While Terra was just afraid as she had yet another glimpse of the growth in her powers and the undeniable fact that she was far from gaining control of them still.

XXXX

Wow... So freaking long without updating. Thank you all for being so patient. Seriously thank you for sticking with me for so long now. This story has been going on for years and I haven't been updating regularly. Too much of a social life I suppose... but that's about to stop. I'm in my "people suck" mood.

And thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I'm glad that the length and my writing style is being appreciated by so much. I'm also glad that you can feel Raven and Terra's pain, that you're gathering a clear understanding and are sympathizing with their emotions because that's been my intention. It's my goal to write stories that aren't too farfetched in the aspect of feeling. I want people to have a connection with the characters in my stories.

I also hate it when couples automatically love each other from the get go because that's not how a lasting love should develop. I believe in a strong foundation and that's why it's taking so long for Raven and Terra to be together.

Anyway, you know what to do...


	30. Left to Pet

And here we go...

XXXX

"Thanks for being concerned." the tiny teen said, her voice a bit grim. "But you shouldn't be." commented the blonde as her light blue depths stared down onto her hands. "Not about me."

Glowing red eyes watched the petite girl before them, observing her guest as she felt the teen's emotions which were so raw and jumbled. There was an abundance of fear, fear for herself and the others around her. The girl was seriously disturbed and downtrodden. The distinct curiosity was understandable but Raven was sure that if it were up to Terra, it would never be satiated.

"You couldn't possibly hurt me." the blue haired titan remarked and the blonde looked at her inquisitively.

Did she mean that Terra was still weaker than her? Or was she saying that she trusted the blonde to have enough control not to hurt her and others as well? The teen didn't really know.

"I may not be able to hurt you but I can still hurt others." the teen stated, opting for the first choice.

"Fragile little things, humans." the half demon remarked. "Easily breakable..." Raven commented. "Yet you haven't injured one innocent, even during your little episode." her human half hadn't sensed a soul in pain during the earthquake; fear yes, but injuries no.

"Doesn't mean I won't." the blonde countered.

"You won't." the demon assured the teen, believing that the girl had the means and ability to control herself. She only lacked the guidance to do so. "Your powers are sometimes tied to your emotions." the taller woman reminded her guest.

"Are you suggesting that I meditate to control them?" the girl inquired.

"Was it anger?" the question was not expected by the teen. She expected the demon would advise her to meditate and drink tea like her human counterpart did or something like that.

"Was what anger?" the teen asked.

"The emotion you felt during the earthquake was it anger?" the demon questioned.

"Yes, among other things." she responded.

"Like?" the half demon inquired.

"Didn't you feel what I was feeling?" she didn't want to recap her exact emotions. There were so many that she didn't think she could name them all. She hadn't really categorized them, opting to focus on her strongest emotion in the moment.

"Yes." answered the demon. "But I want you to talk to me. It might help."

"Can't I just meditate on this or something?" the girl didn't really want to expose herself to her taller counterpart. She feared the blue haired titan would see her for the damaged broken teen that she was and turn away from her.

"It would be more prudent for us to discuss this." responded the older titan. "Meditation only helps you shove your problems away." her human half would disagree with her but she could care less what the human thought. "It teaches you to ignore them and focus on trivial matters. My other half did it so she could push me away, keep me and her powers at bay." revealed the demon. "Seeing as you do not possess a demon who is trying to break free from the bonds you've kept her in, meditation should be your last resort."

The blonde understood then the idea of solace was not something Raven wanted for her. The older woman didn't want her to suffer alone like she had, or to put it more accurately like she had been forced to do.

"I…" she started, staring into those glowing red depths. The blue haired half breed was serious and she knew it. "When Robin yelled at me, all I could think about was Slade." she revealed. "About him and how he treated me while I was training with him." confessed the tiny teen. "I snapped. I couldn't stop thinking about him."

The demon remained still, absorbing the girl's words. She had expected the girl reacted the same way her human half did because they were angered by the masked titan. But she was mistaken. Terra's reactions were caused by her memory of her dark past.

Neither she nor her human half was aware of how the villain, their once most formidable foe, affected the blonde. The petite teen was haunted not only by the mistakes she had made in her past but by him, what he made her do, and what he did to her as well. That much was clear to Raven.

"That little fool reminds you of him now… of Slade." the demon summarized. "My offer still stands."

"Which one?" the girl asked, remembering so many things the taller woman offered for her.

"To kill him." her tone deadpanned.

"I thought you were about to." she answered honestly. "And I don't want him dead. Maybe just beaten to a bloody pulp." the girl remarked.

"I can see to that for both our sakes."

"I was joking." the teen stated.

"What about my other offer then?" she saw the confused look on the girl's face. "Move away. If you refuse to move in with me, I can get you settled somewhere else, here perhaps."

"It's a tempting offer but I still have to say no." answered the teen. "It's different for both of us." the teen remarked as she watched the older woman's usually stoic face contort with confusion and a hint of disappointment. "You've outgrown them but I… I have to stay."

"Why? Why do you have to stay?" she didn't understand why the girl was so keen on staying in that hellhole.

"It's something I have to do."

"You don't have to prove anything to them."

"I know. But I have to learn to rise above them, above this, on my own." she stated. "Kind of like what you did."

"Unlike me, you do not have to face this alone." remarked the taller woman. "I am here." the demon was propositioning herself and she didn't even care.

"But you won't always be there when I need you." Terra whispered in return.

To say that she had been sure that she was the only one who had barriers in their friendship would have been a lie. She expected the girl to be cautious but not to this degree. And there was something about the way Terra said those words that made her want to challenge the girl.

Both the demon and the human wanted to prove her wrong, to let her in, to always be there for her. But doing so would go against their nature.

"I am here now." she couldn't promise not to leave the girl. Not only would the teen not believe her, but she would doubt her own words as well and she wasn't one to keep empty promises. No, when she promised something she was sure that she would keep her word. She was a demon yes, but a demon of integrity.

So she could only be here for the girl now and she wanted the blonde to take advantage of this moment for she didn't know when she would be so generous once more.

"I should take advantage of this moment then." the blonde stated, as if she'd read the older woman's mind. "Who knows when this'll happen again." remarked the tiny titan. The older titan wouldn't always be free at her disposal after all and she realized that she wouldn't be either once school starts.

"What is it?" the demon asked after sensing the teen's disappointment, anger, and fear.

"School." that one word was spat out with so much hatred it amused the blue haired titan. "I can't believe I'm going to high school now." the girl stated.

"You will be attending high school now?" she inquired. "Not Junior High?"

"No. I'm skipping a grade." she confessed. "I seem to possess higher intelligence and what not."

The demon knew that the girl was smart but she hadn't known she was a genius. Skipping a grade after being encased in stone was yet another noteworthy thing the thirteen year old had accomplished in the blue haired demon's book.

Of course Terra hadn't mentioned that she had had years of private tutoring beforehand and Raven respected her privacy enough not to ask about her background even though it was clear to the blonde that the blue haired titan was interested in knowing all about her.

"I have no doubts about that." the blue haired woman stated.

"But even so, it seems I still am not capable of making correct decisions for myself." the girl remarked, her voice glum as she frowned.

"You would prefer not going to school." the demon affirmed.

"Well, I guess I really wouldn't mind going to school." the blonde said. "I would love the experience seeing as I've never really been." confessed the girl.

"You have never been to school?" the demon inquired and received a blush and a shake of the head from the blonde before her.

"No. I've never really been in that kind of environment." she confirmed, silently hoping that her counterpart would ask no more questions and Raven didn't, knowing that if she wanted her to know, the girl would have elaborated.

"You are full of surprises aren't you?" she smirked, knowing that this was the truth.

"I'm like a Cracker Jack Box that way." the girl responded.

"You do find ways to keep me on my toes." the demon chuckled lightly.

"Well, we have to think of activities that would help keep you active." remarked the teenager. "After all, you're not getting any younger, Nyx."

"And you are not getting any taller either Gaia." countered the demon, testing the nickname for herself. She wasn't surprised to find she liked addressing the teen in such an endearing manner and judging from the teen's uplifted mood, the girl seemed to enjoy the pet name. "So what exactly about the situation that bothers you then?" she asked, directing their conversation back to its serious mood.

"It's just… I find that yet again, I don't have a choice." revealed the blonde. "Robin picked everything. When I'm going, where I'm going." her annoyance and ire was clear in her tone. Her voice got heavier with anger as she went on. "But the thing that bothers me the most is that…"

"He selected who you are going to be." the demon supplied.

"He has no right to choose." she stated. "He didn't even ask me. He just told me who I was going to become." her tone grew sullen. "He didn't consult me and just decided I'm going to become one of the Anders sisters." she remembered. "I've got nothing against them. I just would have preferred it if he had asked me what I wanted… but I guess what I want doesn't really matter."

"It matters more than you think, Little Gaia." the demon remarked. She leaned into the counter, her gaze focused on the blonde before her. "What would you have chosen?"

"Well, since I am a minor and need a guardian, it makes sense that I'd be a charge for one of the other titans." she stated. "Thankfully, Robin's alter ego had been in the eyes of the media ever since Bruce Wayne became his guardian so he being my guardian would just arouse suspicions. Cyborg and Bumble Bee, well I think the difference with our skin tone is answer enough to that. Being related to Kitten would make sense, seeing as we're both blonde's, but like BB and Jinx, she's had her alter ego her whole existence." she rationalized. "Plus, I love B.B., but don't really want to be related to a goof or Killer Moth for that matter." she confessed, earning a chuckle from her blue haired counterpart.

"And that leaves them." the demon acknowledged.

"It would be easier to add me on to their forgeries rather than make my own background story. Besides, it's not like their stories are real in the first place. It feels less intrusive this way." she stated. "I don't feel like I'm messing with their identities because their story, their backgrounds are made up." she explained. "It only makes sense."

"If you could, do you not want to assume your old identity?" she asked.

As she looked at the blonde before her, it dawned on her that she had no idea who the girl really was. She didn't know the girl's background, where she came from, who her parents were, what her life was like before they'd found her wandering the rocky outskirts of the city. No one knew.

The demon silently hoped that the girl would reveal her past to her one day and she was sure that the teen hoped that she would be able to open up the blonde as well.

"No. I left that behind for a reason." she confessed as she turned away from the curious glowing red depths that had been glued to her their entire conversation. It let the blue haired demon know that she did not want to raise any inquiries about her past. She knew that Raven would respect her privacy.

"So you do not mind becoming an Anders?" the demon directed her line of questioning toward a topic that she knew the blonde would not mind discussing.

"Not really." she confessed. "Do you?" she asked.

"Why would I mind?" the demon inquired.

"We both know the main reason as to why bird brain picked them." she stated. "He thought that if I became associated with them, even if just on paper, that this will somehow taint our fragile friendship because you wouldn't want to see me anymore."

"A rose by any other name…" reminded the taller woman.

"So you don't mind then." confirmed the blonde, a disbelieving tone in her voice.

"I wouldn't mind picking you up from their apartment and taking you to school either." the demon smirked, highly amused that the girl was really considering her feelings about the situation.

"That was one of the other things that bothered me about this predicament you know." confessed the blonde.

"You thought I'd hate you by extension?" the blue haired titan chuckled at that.

"No. I just thought you wouldn't want to spend time with me under the circumstances."

"Which are?" she inquired.

"You know, you'd still be seeing them even after you've moved out of the tower." the blonde explained. "They'll probably argue with you if we hung out. I don't want to inconvenience you like that." she was under the notion that there was no way in hell that her blue haired counterpart would risk interacting with the two women who broke her heart, at least not for her.

"It wouldn't be." she smirked. "And if it were, you're worth the trouble."

"I had no idea you can be so sweet." the girl smiled.

"Treasure these moments Gaia, they won't happen too often." she reminded the teen before her who nodded in agreement. Heeding her advice, the blonde stepped toward the blue haired demon and wrapped her arm around the taller woman's waist.

As usual, the blue haired titan stiffened at the contact but gradually, she relaxed and placed a hand on top of the shorter girl's head while the other was on the middle of Terra's back. She began to move her hand on top of the blonde's head, patting her gently as she grew more comfortable with their position. A few moments later, they broke apart and the girl stepped back, taking in the taller woman's features.

"It seems I'm getting used to this." confessed the older woman.

"That's good." remarked the blonde.

"But that doesn't mean I like being hugged nor does it mean that I'm welcoming your advances." she warned the petite teen who chuckled in response.

"Whatever you say, Nyx." Terra waved a dismissive hand toward her taller counterpart. "So, what's next on our agenda?"

The taller woman smirked as she used her full speed and went after the blonde who had been too shocked to move. When the girl saw herself, she noticed that their surroundings had changed.

They were no longer located indoors. Instead, she found that they were surrounded by an earthy terrain. The place seemed to be rockier than their usual arena for sparring. Apprehensive light blue eyes gawked at her setting, then back at her older counterpart as the reason as to why she'd been taken somewhere else by the older woman.

"Calm down." the blue haired demon advised. "You do not have to if you do not want to." Raven reminded her.

"But?" questioned the blonde as she knew that the older woman would surely try to persuade her to begin her training now and she had not been wrong.

"It may be prudent to find out just how much control you are lacking." she reasoned. She could sense the conflict within the girl. A part of Terra wanted to see just how much work she needed while the other feared knowing the answers to her questions. "There is no one else here." she knew the girl couldn't sense anyone else.

"I know." answered the tiny teen.

"You will not hurt me." she reminded the girl. Her words seemed to have no effect. She stared into those hesitant depths of the shorter girl before her. "Do you trust me?" asked the older woman.

The response she was given was found in the blonde's actions. The shorter girl moved toward the rocks with slow and uneasy steps. Her feet seemed to be getting heavier with every step but she paid them no mind. When she felt she was far enough, she stopped. Slowly, she looked back and Raven gave her a small nod of encouragement.

Terra took in a deep breath and released it. She took her stance, spreading her feet shoulder width apart as she brought her right hand up from her side slowly.

With her palm facing upward, she used her powers. She focused on the small stone before her as she called it forth with her powers. The rock floated up from the ground and slowly came toward her, causing her to smile slightly as she once again felt her bond with the earth.

The stone floated atop her hand as she called for more rocks. The rocks were a bit smaller than the stone in her palm. The pebbles surrounded the stone, circling it.

The pebbles combined with the rock, making it bigger. Terra then used her powers to push the rock forward making it hit the stone walls ahead of her. She called forth the same rock again and slammed it down the ground then finally moved it toward her again. The rock slowly turned into sand and sifted through her fingers.

As much as she had missed this feeling, the connection, she found that she couldn't really relish it. Her fear wouldn't dare allow her this.

And Raven knew that as she could sense the delight as well as the dread inside the girl. The demon continued to watch as the girl drew in more rocks and made them circle her this time, putting her hand out to them. Before they even touched her fingers, they turned into sand and after they phased through her fingers, they turned back into rocks.

This was just the basics but she was comforted a bit by the fact that at she could still do the easy stuff with no problems. At least she didn't have to sweat the small stuff.

"Warm up is over." muttered the blonde, knowing she would have to start accessing more of her powers in order to determine just how much control she had left. She also needed to figure out just how destructive her powers were now. The blonde already knew that she was much more powerful than before seeing as she also was capable of manipulating water as well.

What else she was capable of, she didn't know, but she knew that she had to find out not for her sake but for the innocent lives that were at the mercy of her abilities.

Thankfully, she knew she didn't have to worry about that at the moment. Raven had picked the rock terrain for a reason. The older woman had wanted her to practice with the ability that she recognized before exploring her other power, or powers. The blonde drew in a breath as she widened her stance.

As she inhaled, clumps of dirt and heavy rocks floated into the air around her. She opened her eyes and the ground beneath her began to float as well.

She maintained her balance on the rock as she began to zoom through the landscape bringing the stone and clumps from before with her as she did so. The teen found a small smile cracking through her lips as she glided through the air. How she missed this. There was nothing like the feeling of the wind on your face and the rocks in your fingertips.

Deciding to up her game a bit more, she manipulated the ground beneath her, bringing up a huge stone slab from the ground. She plowed through it with ease. She lined up the slabs before her, picked up her pace, and managed to break through all of them.

Suddenly, it happened. She felt a chill run down her spine as she was heading toward a huge block. The girl tried her best to channel her powers to the hunk heading toward her but she found it near impossible seeing as the rocks she had surrounded herself with were flying around her in different directions.

The slab of rock was before her and suddenly, she found a blue blur before her. The blue blur punched the rock and smashed it into pieces as she severed her connection to the earth and the floating dirt she was on fell to the ground.

She would have fallen too if not for Raven, who had acted quickly and caught her. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of that chill and regain her focus. She pressed her finger to her temple before running her hand through her golden tresses. The blonde let out an exasperated breath.

"Are you alright?" the demon asked and she gave a small nod. "That's enough practice for today." she teleported them back to her abode.

She placed the blonde down on the couch and observed her. Terra had a faraway look on her face. She was distracted and eerily quiet. The demon decided she didn't like seeing the teen like this. A small frown made its way toward her lips as her eyebrows knotted, not in anger but in affliction.

"I'm going to shower." announced the teen.

The demon merely pointed out the bathroom to her. The blonde disappeared behind the closed doors. She had not forgotten that the teen had no change of clothes and as soon as she heard the door close, she teleported herself out of the room, leaving Terra alone.

She hoped that the warm water would help calm her nerves. She knew she could have been hurt if her former roommate hadn't intervened and saved her. The girl was frustrated not because she'd been saved, but because she had to be saved.

Terra let out a breath and decided not to dwell on such negative thoughts. She let the water work its magic, rinsing her of the dirt she loved and her frustrations. She ran her fingers through her hair, closing her eyes and basking in the warmth of the liquid and the sound of it flowing.

The demon returned to her abode and set the bags down in front of the bathroom. It seemed the blonde would be taking a little longer in the bathroom than expected which bode well for her.

After scribbling a little note for the girl and placing it on top of the bags, she teleported herself out of the room once again. The blonde didn't even know her former roommate had left for she was too engrossed with her thoughts. Not that the demon minded of course.

Terra stepped out of the shower and it dawned on her that she hadn't a change of clothes. She wrapped the towel around her body and headed out into the hallway.

When she opened the door, she found shopping bags outside the hall. She picked up the note that sat atop one of the bags and read it carefully. After finishing, she gathered the bags and headed into the room that her older counterpart had brought her in before.

She quickly changed into the clothes that had been bought for her. She took the bag filled with books and movies and headed into the living room. The blonde planted herself on the black leather couch facing the television.

Her mood had suddenly been lifted because of the older woman's kind gesture. Raven had not only shopped for her but made sure that she would not be bored out of her mind while she was out running errands. Though she shouldn't read into it, she couldn't help it. She loved that the blue haired woman was taking care of her.

She loved the fact that the Raven minded her existence now, that the blue haired titan actually cared for her and was growing attached to her. Even if it was only for the time being, she decided that she would cherish these moments she had with her friend.

Terra sat, trying to determine what she should do. Her eyes bounced back and forth from the stacks of books to the movies before her. Opting to read rather than viewing a movie, she grabbed a book when she heard soft scuffling noises coming from the back part of the house.

With the book in hand, she decided to investigate her surroundings. She rose from her chair and headed toward the sound. The girl opened the doors and was met with one of the most spectacular views she'd ever seen.

She found herself staring out into small pond surrounded by lush green grass. Because of her powers, she could tell that the pond and her surroundings had not been manmade but was created by Mother Nature herself. It was nothing short of perfection, the environment around her.

A small mewling noise was heard by her inhuman ears. The aroma of blood didn't escape her superhuman senses either. She broke away from the view and focused on finding the source of the sound. She found a white fox pup, bloodied and in pain.

The pup sensed her and snarled at her. She advanced slowly and the pup calmed down. She looked at the source of the bleeding and found a bullet wound near its hind leg. The girl gathered the pup in her arms and took it inside the house. She made their way to the bathroom and set the small animal down on the sink.

She didn't have any anesthetics so she knew the pup would be in great pain. She also knew that she had to stop the bleeding. She held the pup down while she extracted the bullet with her other hand. The pup howled in pain.

Terra applied the antiseptics and bandaged its wounds tenderly once the fox had settled down. She noted its small size and deducted that it was probably only a couple weeks old. The blonde could hear its heart beating slower, no doubt from the loss of blood.

She hoped the tiny thing would survive. It had been so far away from home. She knew because she hadn't seen any signs of forests around her and her eyes ranged farther than normal human beings.

The teen gathered the sleeping fox in her arms once again after she had put away the first aid fox. She put the bloodied towels in the wash whilst she carried the pup in her arms. She decided to leave the resting stray on the living room couch. She placed a blanket over it, making sure it wouldn't be cold.

She ran her fingers over its fur before heading outside once again. She retrieved the book she'd dropped where she had picked up the now sleeping pup.

The teen stared out ahead of her. This time, she took in the breathtaking view. Near the pond was a giant oak tree. The shade beneath the leaves called to her. The blonde walked toward the tree and sat down. She caught a blade of grass between her middle and index fingers, feeling its texture. Taking one long glance at the beauty that surrounded her, she leaned against the trunk and cracked her book open.

About an hour later, she heard soft padded paws scuffling around inside. She looked toward the door and found the fox wide awake. The pup exited the house and limped slowly toward her.

The fox paused momentarily cocking its head to the side as it looked at her quizzically, no doubt wondering what she was doing outside. She smiled and motioned for it to come forward. It did as was asked. She patted her lap but then remembered that the tiny fox would have trouble leaping into her lap so she picked it up and put it there herself.

The pup settled itself on its saviors lap, curling up against the warm blonde. Terra placed her hand on its head, running her finger tips through its soft white fur. The pup fell asleep once again.

It was in this position that the blue haired titan caught her in, a few hours later. Raven could tell that her presence had not been recognized. Quite possibly the girl had been entranced by the novel she was reading. She stepped closer to the teen, glancing at the girl's peaceful expression.

"I'm sorry for taking off." the familiar voice of her former roommate called out to the blonde, announcing their presence.

"It's fine… I'm intruding enough on your plans." the girl replied, looking up from her novel with a warm smile on her lips and a gleeful twinkle in her light blue depths. "Thanks for this." she pointed to her book. "And these." she pointed to her clothes. "Though you know you didn't have to get me new clothes." remarked the teen. "You could have just gone back and gotten the other pairs you've already bought for me that I haven't had a chance to wear yet."

She wasn't trying to look a gift horse in the mouth but the blue haired woman had been spending a lot of money on her. She was just trying to be practical.

"Like I said, I've taken to spoiling you." the older woman commented.

The blonde noted that the glow in her eyes had faded and that they were back to their ocean blue color, meaning that the demon had gone back to recesses of Raven's mind.

"You're too good to me Raven." replied the teen. "It is beautiful here." commented the girl, noting the rays of the sunset reflecting of the water.

"It is." agreed the taller woman. "I see you've found someone to keep you company in my absence." remarked the usually sullen woman as she noticed the small pup on her guest lap. "It's so far away from home." noted the older woman. The nearest forest was at least thirty miles away.

She watched as Terra picked up the fox carefully, staring at its face with a proud look on her face. The pup tilted its head with its tongue hanging out.

"What a brave little guy." she said. "Or should I say girl?" she asked no one in particular after noting the lack of male anatomy.

She wondered if the mother of the fox was fine probably not, judging from its gun wound. She didn't want to leave the youngling all by itself. There was no way the tiny injured pup could fend for herself.

"A fox makes a unique pet." remarked the older titan. "It's perfect for you." commented Raven while she watched the interplay between the two. The pup nuzzled the blonde teen that held her. "You'll take good care of her." she seemed to have read the teens mind. She knew that the girl wanted to keep the pup. "If Robin kicks her out, then I can find her a place for you two." she assured the girl knowing that this problem the reason why the girl would have any hesitations.

"Hear that?" the girl asked the youngling in her arms and received a lick on her arm in response.

"What will you name her?" the older woman inquired.

"Luna." the blonde responded after giving it some thought.

The name seemed to make perfect sense. The fox's white fur was reminiscent to the pale moon's light. There was no name that suited the youngling better.

"You've been reading about too many myths." Raven stated as she approached the two. The pup just watched her, stiffening in Terra's arms allowing the blonde to know that she was readying herself in case the blue haired woman did anything. The youngling finally relaxed and hopped off of her new master's lap.

It hobbled toward its destination which was the half demon's foot and stopped there, looking up at the blue haired titan with such fascination.

"She likes you." observed the younger girl.

"Usually animal's growl and snarl at me." revealed the older titan. "You two seem to be the only ones who don't react that way." Raven told the younger girl.

"Well then we are good judges of character." retorted the blonde.

"You know it's very rare for Arctic foxes to have white fur when they're young." the blue haired titan stated. The information seemed to brighten the teen's mood more. Knowing that her fox was special proved the testament that they were made for each other. "At least you don't have to worry about her freezing to death." the older woman told the blonde. "She is perfectly suitable for the cold."

"How do you know so much about them?" the blonde inquired.

"Research." she replied. The vague reply was given. She didn't go into the details about her having an assignment in her biology class during her freshman year in college.

"I don't suppose you know what she eats?" the girl asked, poking the fox's stomach gently.

"Fish I think." responded the older woman. "It's an omnivore though." revealed the blue haired woman.

"You think she'd eat dog food?" Terra asked and received a nod from the older titan who motioned for them to head back inside the house where they fed the teen's pet.

The blonde placed the fox beside her as they lounged on the couch. An envelope was placed before her. She looked to Raven quizzically. The older woman motioned for her to look inside and she did so apprehensively, remembering what happened the last time she did something like this.

Upon remembering who was giving her the package, she calmed down. She trusted the taller woman before her with her life and knew she wouldn't betray her confidence. After all, if anyone was into betrayal, it was her.

She opened the package and held the contents in her hand. She read the papers over, making sure that she had not been hallucinating. The papers were proof of what was to be her new identity. She looked at her social security number then finally her birth certificate. The year of her actual birth changed but as she read the name, she smiled.

"Well Terra Kove Anders," Raven started. "All we have to decide is where you're going to go to school."

Before she could even comment, she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist, gripping her. Somehow, she found it in her to reciprocate the touch by placing her hand on the girl's shoulder, patting her gently.

"You're really spoiling me." the blonde acknowledged. "I could get used to this." she warned her taller counterpart who only chuckled in response. "So I get to pick which school I'm going to?" she asked and received a nod. "Private or public?" clarified the enthusiastic blonde.

"Anywhere you want." assured the older woman as they broke apart. "You know, that's the second time you've hugged me today."

"I can't help it." the teen bounced onto the couch. "Hear that Luna?" she picked up the small fox gently, minding its injured leg. "I can pick the where."

The blonde was absolutely overjoyed with her former roommate's actions and of course the fact that she was now in control of her life. Through Raven's influence of course but still, she had gotten what she wanted and more. She really was thankful to the blue haired titan before her.

The scene reminded the older woman of how the blonde used to be, of when they first met. The teen had been so eager, so lighthearted and as the girl played with her new pet, the older woman knew that she had done something wonderful.

She could feel the pure, untainted glee. The moment had not been tainted with guilt or worry. If only in this moment, the blonde had forgotten about her insecurities, about Robin and Slade, about her past and Raven was a part of this, no was the cause of this shift in her disposition. The blue haired titan couldn't remember the last time she'd been a part of something so innocent.

Raven approached the two carefully. She extended her hand over to the fox's hind leg as it began to glow. She removed the bandage, revealing the youngling's healed leg. The fox jumped toward the blue haired titan who caught her.

"Jumpy little thing." commented the usually sullen titan with a grin.

They stayed downstairs in the living room, discussing the blonde's plans for school. Well, the excited teen did most of the talking while her older counterpart merely sat and listened. The fox took its place in her new owner's lap where she fell asleep.

"You never mentioned why." she reminded the younger titan as they got off the couch.

"Why?" the girl repeated in a confused tone as she cradled her fox in her arms.

"Why you didn't choose to be my sister." reiterated the older woman as they walked up the stairs and entered the hallway. They paused in front of the guest room.

"Because…" Terra started as she opened the door. "I'm sure your alter ego values her privacy as much as you do." she smiled slightly. "I didn't think you'd enjoy having an annoying little sister." the blonde quipped. "Besides, you already have your alter ego's life story." she stated, entering the room. The blonde looked over her shoulder and paused at the doorway. "You already made your choice." the girl reminded the blue haired woman with a sullen gleam clouding her usually bright blues before closing the door.

Her words hung in the air and Raven couldn't help but feel as though her guest was alluding to something more than the topic at hand.

XXXX

Fluffy ain't it? Slow and steady wins the race... Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate them and they prove to be quite motivating!

You know what to do...


	31. Left to Educate

Another update for you...

XXXX

"You got everything you need?" the red haired Tamaranean asked the teen beside her who nodded in response. "You've got your phone, I.D., pencils, paper?"

"Calm down Kor." her elder sister suggested.

As discussed, the blonde was being dropped off at her new school. After the heated discussion Raven had with Robin, she was finally getting what she wanted, a chance to be a normal teenager.

The boy wonder put up a fight, as usual, but he was no match for the usually stoic titan who reminded him that this was the blonde's life and that she had a choice in what she wanted to do. Of course, Robin reminded them that the last time the teen decided on her own, she ended up in a stone induced coma.

To which Raven rebutted that if Terra hadn't acted that way, the city along with its inhabitants would have been burned to a crisp. She also added that the matter wasn't up for discussion.

The teen had decided and she was just there to make sure that they'd all respect the blonde's decisions. Needless to say, whatever oppositions the masked titan had was no match for the blue haired titan's collected wit. The teen was thankful that her older counterpart helped defend her rights.

Even though it meant that the masked titan would badger her about how she had the means to forge the blonde's documents in such a short amount of time.

So now here the girl was, in front of the school that she'd picked out, with Raven's help of course. She had chosen to enroll in a public school but it was more than adequate. It was the best public school in the city. It had the highest state test scores in the district and the city and it was located in the center of the city, not that far from where her 'sisters' and she supposedly lived.

The sisters had already talked to the principal the day before and had made all the arrangements for her enrollment. Now, they were just dropping her off. Not because they'd been ordered to but because they wanted to.

Perhaps being assigned as their younger sister compelled them to act this way, Terra didn't know. She really didn't have anything against them, only when they were on Raven's case did she feel bothered by them and at that moment, they'd been nothing but gracious to her.

They weren't pretending to do so. She knew that they weren't doing this because they had to play a role in the public eye. No, they were doing this because they wanted to. Being their pretend sister put her on their map apparently.

She didn't mind really. She had nothing against them and they didn't really have anything against her. The girl had always liked Starfire and it seemed that she could get along with Blackfire. The teen figured that as long as they stayed off the topic of a certain sullen titan, they could all grow to like each other.

The sisters felt the same of course. Starfire was enthused about having a younger sister and the bubbly woman never disliked the blonde. In fact, they used to be such good friends. They used to go to the mall and shop together. Blackfire, though she had said some cruel things to the blonde, really felt indifferent at first. She didn't really know the girl and had only said those things because of how she felt about the girl's closest friend, though as she observed the girl, she found that she couldn't really dislike her.

Terra was a spunky thing and the eldest alien princess did like people who didn't take crap from others and her younger sister hardly disliked anyone. All three thought that perhaps, the situation would bring them a bit closer together. They supposed it couldn't be helped now that they were involved in the young titan's life.

"Thanks for dropping me off." mumbled the teen, unsure of how she should behave.

The red headed beauty seemed to know exactly what to do. She approached the teen and wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace. Terra remembered that the woman did love to give bone crushing hugs. Apparently, that hadn't changed.

"I can swing by and pick you up after school if you want." the younger princess of Tamaran offered.

"You don't have to do that." Terra declined. "Just feed Luna." the blonde received a nod. The arctic fox had taken up residence in the tower. The teen simply wouldn't part with her new pet and no one minded the presence of the pup except Robin of course. The titans adored the fox and the sisters; to them Luna had become part of the Ander's family.

"I know this isn't really what you had in mind as your life and I'm sorry for that." Starfire stated. "But you know we should make the best of the situation."

"I'm sorry too." Blackfire chipped in. "But Kor is right." the brunette started. "We should make the best of this situation. I think we're off to a great start already, seeing as I haven't tried to kill you or put you in prison in my place." the elder Tamaranean jested, earning a small smile from the teen before her.

"You're lucky she's a great older sister now." Kori, the guised Starfire, commented. "And I've always wanted a little sister."

"And I've always wanted a little sister that wasn't so damn chipper all the time." Komi, the alter ego of Blackfire, quipped. "See, we all win."

"Thanks you guys." the blonde stated, a smile on her face.

"So you want me to pick you up?" Kori asked.

"I can do that." a voice stated from behind them.

"Raven!" exclaimed the girl as she brushed past the sisters and headed straight for her former roommate's arms. She enveloped the taller woman in a tight hug. "You came!" the girl stated.

"I said I would." the usually silent titan reminded the girl before her. She was a woman of her word. Besides, she didn't dare miss this event. This was a very important occasion to the blonde and she knew that the girl would want her there to see her off. "I'll pick you up after school." the older woman stated, wanting to give the blonde something to look forward to. "If that's okay with you two of course." she looked to the two sisters, her head held up high.

She could feel the shock coming from the two Tamaraneans. They couldn't remember the last time she hadn't threatened them, looked at them without such hostility.

Raven simply was acknowledging their presence without any hatred. She wasn't trying to be overly nice or anything, she was just indifferent now. The blue haired woman knew better than to taint the younger girl's day. Also, she knew she'd be seeing more of the two and bickering every time they saw each other wouldn't help Terra.

"You're actually asking us for permission?" Komi Anders stood there, flabbergasted.

"You are her guardians." was the curt reply given to the dark haired Tamaranean.

"Yes. It's fine." Kori responded, looking right at her one time lover as she did so.

Her older sister gave a small nod in agreement. Just because Robin didn't want the two of them together didn't mean the sisters felt the same way. Well, they were concerned about the demon of course, but knew better than to squabble in public.

Blackfire didn't want to argue with the blonde. It would have been pointless to do so seeing as the girl was stubborn and had an unbreakable will. As long as the demon didn't surface and Raven was as normal as she could be, then everything was fine. To Starfire, well she hoped that something good would come out of this friendship. It was the least she could do for the one she'd hurt so gravely.

"I better head inside…" Terra started, breaking the awkward silence that had befallen them. "I'll see you guys at home." she told the sisters.

"And I will see you after school." Raven reminded the girl who approached the entrance to the school, leaving the three behind.

"You need a ride anywhere?" Blackfire asked and received a shake of the head from their teammate. The taller woman gave them a nod, a gesture of good bye no doubt from the woman of so few words, turned around, and then walked away. "You think this is a good idea?" she asked.

"She needs a friend." remarked the red head.

"Which one?" inquired her elder sister as they walked, heading toward their car.

"Both." replied the green eyed beauty.

"It might not end well." the brunette reminded her sibling.

"If we do what Robin wants us to do, they'll both resent us. Terra will rebel against us and Raven will hate us more than she already does." reasoned the red head. "Terra feels comfortable around her and Raven seems to be helping her out. We shouldn't get in the way of that."

"You're right. They maybe what each other need right now." she agreed.

They weren't doing this because they felt guilty about how they damaged Raven. They were doing this because not only was this the right thing to do, they knew that the pair may benefit from this.

The teen could succeed in where so many others have failed. She might actually give the woman back something she'd lost, her heart. Their friendship would not only benefit the blue haired titan, but their once wayward teammate as well. Raven could help Terra gain what she lacked, focus and confidence in herself. If it ended badly, well they would be there for the blonde. They would be the friends they failed to be for Raven.

The blonde headed over to the office, making sure she obtained her class schedule and her books. After that, she found her locker and proceeded over to her first class.

She entered the room and immediately, the teacher turned her attention onto her. She was introduced to the class and she found herself lucky for not many were paying attention to her. She was directed to her seat and walked over to it. The teen had been seated in the back next to the window, much to her liking.

The guised titan made it through her classes. She looked at her schedule and saw that she had lunch now. She made her way to the cafeteria and proceeded to get in line.

"I wouldn't get that if I were you." the stranger advised.

Light blue eyes turned toward the source of the sound. She found a tall teen with wavy chestnut hair and hazel eyes staring back at her. The taller teen wore a friendly grin on her lips. The blonde found herself reciprocating the act, sending a small shy smile of her own.

"Spoiled." the blonde stated, retracting her hand from the bologna. The scent had hit her before the stranger had cautioned her not to.

"That's been sitting here for the past two weeks." revealed the chestnut haired girl in a low whisper as they came closer to the lunch ladies who were handing out the corn dogs, scowling and looking highly agitated as they did so. Before the tiny blonde got her food, she found the stranger beside her taking food and placing it on both their plates.

"Thanks." Terra smiled again.

"You're welcome. I'm Elise by the way." the hazel eyed teen introduced herself as they approached the end of the line. "You sit next to me in Math."

"Oh." responded the blonde. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you."

"No big." the brunette smiled an understanding smile, dismissing her apology. "It's your first day in a new school. You're probably too nervous to really pay attention to your surroundings." she knew what the blonde was going through. "Come with me. You're going to sit with me and my friend's." the brunette stated. She could tell that the girl needed company and the blonde seemed like an easy person to get along with, albeit the blonde was shy.

"I don't want to be a bother." she started but her protest was disregarded as the taller teen proceeded to guide her through the cafeteria.

"Hey guys." Elise greeted the other two girl seated at the table. "This is Terra, she's new and she's a little shy." the taller teen introduced her to her friends as she took a seat. "Be nice." she said, eyeing a particular teen with blue eyes and short strawberry red hair that curved outward, the ends spiky. The blonde took her seat. "Terra, these are Lana and Alice."

"Hey." the red head nodded Terra's way before focusing on her chestnut haired friend. "I'm always nice." Alice defended herself as she glared at her taller counterpart.

"No you're not." Elise countered and they began to argue.

"Hi Terra." a girl with long jet black hair and olive green eyes, Lana, greeted with friendly smile on her face. "Don't mind them. They're always like that." Lana revealed. "So, how is your first day going so far?"

"It's all right." she responded. "The teachers are nice and my classes seem easy enough."

"What's your next class?" Lana asked as the two beside them continued to argue.

"I have Chemistry." Terra responded.

"With Sampson?" the dark haired teen asked and received a nod in response. "Cool. We have chemistry…" the girl found herself interrupted when a pea hit her cheek. She looked at her assailant and found Elise, avoiding eye contact, whistling as she did so. "Could you guys refrain from starting another food fight? Principal Embry said you two would get a month's detention the next time you do." she reminded her two friends, wiping her cheek.

"My bad." her two friends apologized.

"Hey." Alice started, getting Terra's attention. "Aren't you a little too young to be a freshman? You look like you should be in sixth grade."

"I'm sorry, she can be rude." Lana apologized for her callous friend.

"A bit bitchy too." Elise added, earning another glare from the red head across her.

"It's alright. Eighth grade actually. I skipped a grade." revealed the blonde.

"We have another genius amidst our ranks then." exclaimed the chestnut haired girl.

"I just found my new lab partner." exclaimed Lana.

"Figures, the two geniuses will be concocting God knows what in class." Alice stated with a teasing grin on her lips directed to both teens.

"I'm not really all that smart." Terra stated, blushing slightly.

"You weren't kidding." the red head's smirk grew wider. "She is really shy." she observed. "Modest too." the bell then rang. "You'll fit right in with us." the blue eyed girl got up from her seat with her tray in hand and walked off.

"We already have the smart type." she looked at Lana. "The athletic type." she pointed to herself. "And the rebel." she gestured to the red head who was exiting the cafeteria. "We need the shy type." she said. "I'll see you girl's later." the brunette started off, leaving the two bright teens.

"They like you." Lana confirmed as she picked up both her tray and Terra's. She threw their contents into the trash and placed the now empty trays on the lid of the can.

"They seem nice." remarked Terra. "Funny too." they made their way out of the cafeteria.

"Usually, they really aren't so accommodating." confessed the taller teen. "So they must really think you're cool." the dark haired teen led the way to their class.

"I wouldn't know about that." the girl stated, scratching the back of her head slightly.

"Wow." exclaimed Lana.

"What?" the blonde inquired.

"You really are shy." the jet black haired teen observed, causing Terra to blush more. She laughed a bit as she opened the door and gestured for the smaller girl to enter.

It turned out that Terra had a class with all three girls. She had homeroom with Elise, Chemistry with Lana, while both Lana and Alice were in her last period. She found their company to be refreshing and knew that she would without a doubt easily develop a friendship with the three.

They were all so easy to talk to and get along with. Lana especially, who seemed to be trying to make sure that the blonde would feel comfortable and participate in the small talk that she was engaged in with Alice.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Elise said as the four made their way out the gate. Lana waved good bye to her new friend while Alice merely grinned at her. Terra managed a small wave before she turned around and walked away. She followed her senses, heading toward the familiar warmth.

As promised, there stood her former roommate and closest friend at the corner of the school block, waiting patiently for her. Her smile widened as she picked up her pace and walked over to the older woman.

"I take it then the day went to your liking." commented the older guised titan. She had observed the girl's actions, her smile and aura. The tiny teen nodded her head in return. "You made new friends." that fact was clear. Why else would a day in school not seem like hell to the blonde? She received a nod in return.

"At least I think so." she responded.

"I'm sure you did. You're very congenial and you have a great sense of humor." praised the older woman. As expected the girl blushed. Without further ado, the two proceeded to spend the afternoon together.

The next day confirmed the fact that her three classmates had accepted her and that they were well on their way to becoming friends.

It wasn't hard to get along with them. They were very amicable toward her and they were genuinely interested in her and seemed determined to gain her friendship. They asked her questions about her family, where she was from and she answered them with her background story. They in turn, shared of their own stories. She found out that Lana and Elise were childhood best friends and that Alice had come around during middle school.

Still, the three seemed to form such a strong bond. Terra was touched that they were welcoming her into their tight-knit clique. They were genuinely very fond of their new friend.

They would spend break and lunch together, help each other out on their assignments and even walk home after school together. She found that they were all neighbors, living around the same neighborhood. Lana lived closest since she was situated in the building next to the blonde's. Well, where she supposedly resided. Technically, she still lived at the tower but of course her new friends didn't know that.

Then came the point in their friendship where they would spend time at each other's houses. First, she had been invited to Elise's house and then they went to Alice's, and then Lana's. They had all opened their homes to her. She knew it was her turn.

She was hesitant about the whole situation. Not because she hated spending time with the three. In fact, she found she loved it. They were all very different people and the differences in their character added a sort of spice to their friendship. Things were never boring around them.

But Terra knew she had to do this not only because it was the right thing to do, but she found she wanted to do it as well. She made her way toward the living room, where she knew the person she sought was.

"Hey Starfire?" she called out to the red head.

"Yes Terra?" the alien princess called back, a pleasant smile on her face. "What is it?"

"Um, I don't really know. Maybe Blackfire should be here too." she said, thinking this over.

"Here for what?" the dark haired princess of Tamaran came to the living room, joining her teammate and her sister. Jinx of course was right beside her.

"Uh, I wanted to know if…" the girl paused. She was mulling what to say over and over again for she was unaccustomed to asking for permission after all.

"If…" Blackfire urged her on.

"If I could have some friends over tomorrow at the apartment?" the rushed out.

"Of course." the sisters answered.

"The place is as much yours as it is ours." the red head reminded her younger teammate.

"Though, I suppose it's good that you told us about your friends visiting." Blackfire commented as she approached the fridge, grabbing a bottle of coke. "We should probably make sure the fridge is well stocked and stuff."

"Good idea." agreed Starfire. "Maybe put some pictures up and stuff."

"We can make the place feel more like we're there all the time as opposed to being here." Blackfire suggested, earning a nod from her younger sister.

"Guys you don't have to do that." Terra interrupted.

"Nonsense, it's about time we invited people over anyway." the red head stated. "We paid for that condominium and we've never had the chance to use the place." she smiled brightly. "Oh, maybe you can ask them to sleep over."

"Yeah that would be totally cool with us." Blackfire told the blonde.

"I'll run it by them." the blonde responded. The two Tamaraneans seemed so enthused with the idea of her having people over the apartment. It occurred to her that it was probably because the two had never really had the chance to host a slumber party or anything of the sort. They never hosted anything that involved having people over at a location they named theirs.

The princesses have technically never had their own places. They both came from a palace in Tamaran and after that, well Blackfire was always on the run from authorities while Starfire had become a titan and resided in the tower.

Blackfire and Starfire were also very happy that their supposed sister was fitting in and had found friends. Ever since they'd become sisters by paper, they had been paying closer attention to the blonde. The red head had noted that the teen had changed. No longer was she her proud and confident self. Instead, she had become shy and reserved. The elder princess of Tamaran noted that the blonde was a bit secretive and tended to lock herself in her room rather than socialize with them.

They supposed that the blonde's guilt had something to do with it but then again, if it did, it didn't explain why she was so calm and collected around Raven.

The school day seemed to zoom right by and the walk home seemed so long for the nervous blonde. She had never had to entertain guests before. Thankfully, she had already gotten a tour of the apartment and she knew where everything was. Still, she was a bit tense.

They all showed up at her door step, after they'd stopped by all the other girl's houses and dropped off their things, where she placed the key and opened the door. They all headed inside the apartment and commented at how clean the place was. Luckily, after they'd visited and planted items that would make the place feel homey, she had cleaned. They made their way to the living room, eyeing their surroundings as they did so.

"Woah… who are they?" Alice asked as she stared at the pictures on the walls and the tables.

She was looking at one picture in particular the one that they'd taken the day before yesterday which had been disguised as a studio picture. There stood Terra, wearing a black dress with Blackfire and Starfire beside her. They were all wearing the same color dresses and smiling brightly.

"My sisters." responded Terra.

"These are your sisters?" pointed the chestnut haired Elise. They had known about that the blonde had sisters but they didn't know what they looked like. Their friend nodded whilst Alice whistled.

"They don't really look like you." commented Alice in her crass way. She hadn't meant that Terra looked ugly. "I don't mean that you don't look good. We all know you look fucking cute." complimented the older teen. "I just meant that they look alike and you don't look anything like them." explained the red head after earning a glare from Elise and a disappointed look from Lana.

"They look like my mom. I'm more of a mix between our parents." explained the blonde, a smile on her face letting them know she hadn't been offended by the comment.

She pointed at the doctored photograph of above the fireplace which depicted younger versions of her and her sisters, along with their parents as her new friends nodded in understanding. She disliked lying to her new friends but she couldn't tell them her true identity, no not when even the titans and her most trusted friend, Raven, didn't know who she really was.

"They look kind of familiar." Alice noted as she made herself more comfortable on the couch.

"It must be nice to have siblings." Lana stated. She was the only one there who was an only child. Alice had three very protective older brothers while Elise had two younger sisters.

"At least you don't get stuck to baby sit." the brunette muttered.

"Your sisters are really adorable and they're so friendly." the dark haired girl commented. She had spent much time with her friends and their siblings.

"Yeah." the taller brunette agreed with a rather proud smile.

"At least your sisters don't start playing fart games while you're eating breakfast." Alice stated, crinkling her nose in disgust as she did so.

"What are your sisters like?" Lana asked, turning her attention to the tiny blonde beside her.

"They're complete opposites." the girl answered. "They used to argue a lot when they were younger but I guess they've matured." remarked the guised titan. "I've never been really close to them." stated the girl. "It's no wonder people hardly ever believe that I'm their little sister." she stated with a small smile on her lips.

Her friends saw what she was trying to say and sympathized with the blonde who they believed had been cast aside because her elder sister's rivalry left them blind to the existence of their youngest sibling.

"Man, you know even if I do argue with one of my sisters, I never forget about the other one I have." Elise commented.

"You know I always wondered how come you ended up being the tomboy in our little group." Alice remarked, looking at Elise as she did so. Their conversation was becoming heavy with seriousness and they all knew they needed to lighten the mood.

"You're right." the chestnut haired girl grew up with all girls in her family since her father had died. "I figured you would be the one in my shoes." they all believed that Alice would have been a better candidate since she had brothers to imitate as she grew up. But she didn't turn out to be a tomboy.

"I guess it's because you've grown up needing to protect your sisters and your mom so you've ascertained this sort of manly role." Lana stated earning a pair of raised brows from her friends, except Terra who nodded her head in agreement.

"Geez Lana, therapist much?" jested Elise.

"Perhaps it's merely the absence of a man that made you feel that you had to fill the void." Terra further established, playing along with Lana who smiled at her.

"But how much of a void is she going to fill?" Alice asked the rhetorical question. "You aren't going to become a tranny are you?" the question earned her a pillow in the face and a glare from her assailant. "What, it's a legitimate question." the red head stated. "Don't worry. I'll still love you no matter what Elise. Or should I call you Elliot?" the three friends laughed as their brunette counterpart glared at them.

"You guys are assholes." Elise commented shaking her head. "You know I maybe a bit of a tomboy but I'm not the one who inherited the trait of loving another female in the midst of our tiny but tight knit group." she glanced toward Alice.

"I maybe a lesbian but I'm not the one who wants to be a man." retorted the red head.

"No need to get so defensive, both of you." Lana interjected, sensing another argument arising between her two longest and loudest friends.

"There's nothing wrong with loving the same sex or wanting to change your body." supplied Terra, joining their conversation.

"You two bicker more than your average married couple." the dark haired counterpart stated.

"You guys better release that sexual tension sooner or later or you're going to burst." their usually quiet blonde friend stated after knowing that Lana had just set them up for her, earning a scowl from her two friends in question.

"Me and her?" yelled the two friends simultaneously. "NEVER!" Terra and Lana burst out in laughter.

"You know I'm so glad you're here." Lana stated, drying the tears from her eyes as she caught her breath and clutched her stomach. "For so long I've wanted someone to tag team them with." revealed the black haired teen.

"I'm glad I met you all too." the girl agreed, forming a small smile.

"Hey what's that noise?" the short haired red head asked gesturing to the sound of howling coming from upstairs. Terra knew what the sound was. She smiled as she headed for her room. Her friends waited patiently for her in the living room watching as she arrived with a white ball of fur in her arms. She hadn't expected the pup to be there but was glad her sister s went to the trouble of setting the fox up in her room.

"What's that?" the Elise pointed to the package in her arms.

"This is Luna." replied the blonde. Upon hearing her name, the fox started to move. With her tongue hanging out in front of her mouth, she panted.

"She's so adorable." Lana was the first one to approach the furry creature in her friend's arms. "What kind of dog is she?"

"Um…" Terra fumbled. "She's a mutt." she replied. There was no way she could tell them she'd brought an arctic fox home as a pet.

"We're home!" the voice boomed as the front doors opened. The girls sat upright and looked toward the end of the hallways. They watched as the two sisters carried their grocery bags toward the kitchen. The red head dropped her things and headed over to the living room. "Hey Terra…" the guised titan, Starfire, greeted her supposed sister after hugging her. "Luna…"

"Hey." Blackfire also greeted the blonde who smiled at her. She patted the pup in her sister's arms.

"I thought you guys were going to be out late today." the blonde stated. She wasn't opposed to the idea of having her 'sisters' there with her friends but they failed to mention that they would be dropping by to check in on her and play their roles.

"Well we thought we should get home early, see if you guys needed anything." Starfire, or better yet, Kori Anders stated. "Besides, we were very curious to see who you were bringing home." the blonde beamed with excitement as she eyed her supposedly younger sister's friends.

"It's not every day you bring people over." commented Komi Anders, better known as Blackfire.

"Guys, this is my oldest sister, Komi." Terra pointed at Blackfire. "And this my other sister, Kori." she pointed at Starfire. "Guys, these are my friends, Elise, Alice, and Lana." she finished her introductions.

"You look really familiar." commented Alice as she stared at Kori.

"Oh weren't you on the cover of 'In'?" Lana asked as she played with Luna, finally recognizing that she'd seen the red head on the cover of a magazine just a week ago.

"Yeah." the green eyed woman nodded.

"You're that Kori Anders!" stated Elise in amazement. "That means you're the one who did that remake of 'Adoration' by Paramour?" she set her sights on Blackfire who gave a cocky grin and nodded.

"You didn't tell us your sisters were famous." Alice told Terra who only shrugged.

The rest of the night was spent by the girls just talking when Terra's sisters left them alone. After about ten minutes, they had forgotten all about the famous Ander's sisters and had treated them more like regular people before completely focusing on their blonde headed friend and each other rather than the hot gossip in the industry or whatever.

The Tamaraneans knew that their 'littlest sister' was in good hands. These girls cared for Terra that much they knew. They believed that perhaps, these girls would become a good influence on the blonde and keep her from straying once more.

And With Lana, Alice, and Elise by her side, Terra discovered that high school was more tolerable and she found it was actually fun. They did their homework together, went to parties at Alice's behest of course, stayed up until God knows when talking on the phone and they even had sleepovers. It was as close to normal as the blonde had ever felt.

Of course there were times when she would disappear suddenly to fight crime. Thankfully, she didn't have to lie to her friends that often. Villains only showed up about once or twice every other month ever since Raven's powers had grown.

The blonde had even started to use and develop her powers. She had spent her time training herself, making sure she no longer posed a threat to society and her teammates. She was still afraid to test her limits, but she stuck to her old tricks to what she knew, or barely knew, and maintained her control over the aspect of her powers that controlled the earth.

Raven proclaimed, after watching her beat the villains to a pulp, Terra proved herself worthy of being called a titan over and over again.

As the half demon predicted, they had all grown accustomed to their alter egos and their lives. They had spent more time in their alter ego's shoes than their heroes that the identities they'd created or already had, became them. They all had fully assimilated themselves into society and had even moved out of the Tower, visiting there only when they had a mission and then respectively returned to their new homes.

As the years passed her by, she grew more and more accustomed to the changes in time and in her life. Still, she remained the quiet observer.

Also, just as Terra had predicted, her time with Raven had become limited. They still saw each other but they spent less and less time with one another. Not because they no longer liked each other, but because they'd both become busy with their alternate egos. Raven more so than her really. It was a fact that Robin was more than thankful for.

Even though it became apparent that they would always have a bond between them and time could only lessen or strengthen that bond but not fully obliterate it, she would have loved to spend more time with her former roommate and dearest friend.

It was then that the blonde discovered that that absence did make the heart grow fonder. She treasured each and every moment she had with her blue haired friend and Raven did the same, treating every moment as though it could be their last together. Both doubted that their friendship would work out in the end for they both believed the other would tire of their company.

They no longer had those serious meaningful talks. No longer did Terra reveal her insecurities to her blue haired counterpart. When they did spend time together, they avoided the serious subjects.

Over the years, the space between them only grew, though it meant something to both of them that they still saw each other, even if they had talked about nothing serious. It was almost as though they avoided those types of discussions. They did as they always did, teased each other and discussed the books they'd read, movies they'd seen but never the grave topics like why Raven's demon hadn't made an appearance or how was Terra's training going.

The two quiet guised titans believed it would only be a matter of time before they would become just a blimp on the other's radar. Still, Terra hoped for the opportunity to be allowed entrance to the older woman's life.

She wished to be able to know Raven inside and out. She wanted to be fully accepted into the blue haired woman's life, to know the older woman's secrets not because she wanted to feel special because someone so secretive like the older titan had chosen her, but because Raven trusted her.

Unbeknownst to her, the blue haired half demon wanted nothing more than to be able to open up to her but simply could not. For too many years, her steel walls had been erected and she simply could not tear them down. She believed she could no longer do so.

So the two friends allowed time to pass them by, neither going out of their way to secure their ever so fragile friendship for both were too afraid to put value into it, fearing that the end would hurt much more than they could anticipate if they did so. It was a silent understanding that they had sadly both, accepted.

XXXX

Like I mentioned; a lot of time jumps. There have three so far... The first one was with Blackfire and Raven's friendship, the second was their romance and the third was their break-up and how Raven coped with all of it and now this is the last one.

There were some that wanted for Terra to rapidly age but like I said before, in "Fallen From Grace" Hotaru was younger than Rei. That's why I thought it'd be perfect to have Terra awaken a few years after in permanent stasis. Plus the change in time, along with her betrayal, allowed for her to become an awkward teenager whose incredibly unsure of where she belongs in the world just like Hotaru.

Raven wouldn't normally be akin to Rei if it weren't for her demonic half. They both have the wisdom, meditation, and aloofness things that make them similar. But who really makes them alike is the demon. The demon allows Raven to be fiery with her temper, exceedingly prideful which in turn causes her to act more superior. Rei's known for being temperamental and does act snobby from time to time. They don't like dealing with silly people as Raven proves through her interactions with Starfire and Beast Boy and Rei proves with Usagi. Of course both women exude elegance and grace in that cold and untouchable manner without the demon's help.

For those that thought a twenty one year old Raven was going to be with a thirteen year old girl I really had no intention of ever having the romance blossom while Terra was a prepubescent teenager. I hope you all like the direction the story's taken.

Anyway, thanks for all the wonderful reviews and for reading my story.

You know what to do...


	32. Left to Invite

Ahh... another update...

XXXX

With a kick to the face, she sent her foe flying back. The muscular bank robber skidded along the asphalt as she relaxed out of her fighting stance. She could hear the sirens approaching along with sets of footsteps heading toward her.

"Man, I swear you seriously need to save some for me next time." the voice called out to her. She turned to the owner.

"You guys need to get here sooner if you want some assess to kick." she advised her teammates. The green haired man who had complained to her only frowned.

"You should skip the next mission." Blackfire advised.

"It's been forever since we've gotten to kick any ass." Jinx muttered. "I'm getting antsy." admitted the pink haired former villainess. Her girlfriend only chuckled and whispered something to her, making her raise her brow and grin her Cheshire cat grin.

"I can still hear you, you know?" the blonde reminded the two older women.

"So did you learn anything new?" Jinx asked, earning a playful slap on the back of her head from her girlfriend and a glare from her red headed teammate.

"Don't teach her those things." Starfire told Jinx.

"She has to learn sometime." countered the pink haired heroine. "If she doesn't already know and I doubt she's as innocent as you guys believe her to be." she stated.

"If she is going to learn, it won't be from you." the red head told her sister's girlfriend.

"Come on Star, chill." Bumble Bee stated.

"Sex is natural." Kitten supplied. "Blackfire and Jinx should know how natural it is." teased the blonde daughter of Killer Moth, earning a smirk from her pink haired friend, a nod of agreement from the aforementioned princess, and a scowl from Starfire.

"I think we all know how natural sex is here." Cyborg stated.

"Can we please keep this PG-13? There's still a minor here in our presence!" Starfire reminded her teammates as she shielded Terra's ears.

"Relax guys, I know enough about the birds and the bees." the blonde assured them, shrinking away from the red head. "Though that doesn't mean I want to hear about what you two do behind closed doors!" she told Jinx who only shrugged and grinned at her. "I swear, sometimes I think having super hearing is a curse." muttered the teen.

"What?" the sisters simultaneously yelled out, having caught onto her statement about knowing about sex.

"Who have you been talking to?" Starfire asked.

"Maybe you should ask what she's been doing." the pink haired former villainess suggested.

"Or whom." lilac eyes squinted as she observed the blonde teen she'd come to love as her own sister. Her playful demeanor had been left behind, revealing a not so playful onyx haired Tamaranean princess. "It's Alice huh? I swear if that girl has made a move on you I'm gonna send her flying to the moon." Blackfire vowed, clenching her fists as she did so. They all knew that out of all of Terra's friends, Alice was the most lewd of them all.

"Relax guys. I took Health and Biology remember." she reminded her overprotective sisters.

Over the years, the three supposed sisters had actually grown to care for one another. After they'd moved out of the tower and started living together, the dark haired Tamaranean princess found that she liked the quiet blonde. The teen packed quite a punch when it came to having debates and discussions. The girl may have been reserved but she certainly wasn't one to take things lying down, a trait that Blackfire admired and respected.

Admiration and respect easily grew to fondness. Then she started to care for the blonde, beyond the care of a guardian and a teammate. She made sure that the younger titan would keep her in the loop, wanting to know if anything was wrong with her. Of course, she knew that the blonde was secretive, a trait that worried her to no end.

For Starfire and Terra, their relationship strengthened as they spent more time together. She had become a part of Terra's life again and they found that so much had changed between them.

The changes allowed the red head to fully forgive her friend for her betrayal. From forgiveness sprouted understanding and from there, like her older sister she too began to sympathize with the blonde. After both her and her elder sister noted that the teen was going through more than they could ever comprehend, they began to care for her like they would if they had a younger sister.

Starfire was concerned about the girl's emotional well being as well as her education. She was the sister who made sure that their younger sibling did her homework and was the one that was more caught up with the classes Terra was taking.

The Tamaranean sisters had a more active role in the teen's life. They had been involved in each other's lives, doing house chores together, sharing ideas, asking how each other's day had been. Soon, they forgot about being teammates, all pretenses were dropped, and they started to feel as though they were actually sisters.

None of the three believed that they could ever grow this close. Even after Blackfire had moved in with Jinx, she still saw Terra regularly, even picked her up from school from time to time and spent time with her on weekends with Jinx. But there were times when she spent it just with the blonde and when she spent it with both her sisters.

Because the Tamaranean sisters had an influence on their teammates, the others seemed to welcome the blonde as well. Jinx and the teen became friendly with each other, often teasing one another and having debates that Terra always won. The original titan's rekindled their friendship with the blonde while Kitten and Bumble Bee merely pursued a new one with the teen.

She was well received by everyone. All her old friends and new ones cared for her. They no longer treated her as their secret weapon, but as their friend and teammate, and for the Tamaranean's case**,** a sister.

Everyone except Robin seemed to really care for her. He remained cynical and cold towards her. She regarded that this was probably because she reminded him of Raven, the titan he hardly saw. His girlfriend, Starfire, apologized and chastised him for his behavior toward her of course.

Still Terra didn't mind him and his intrusive questions about her blue haired friend. They all knew that she was perhaps the only one who still remained in regular contact with the stoic titan.

To her surprise, Raven had kept her word and even came to pick her up from the apartment she used to share with both the Tamaranean princesses but now she shared only with Starfire. Those visits used to be awkward but then, after a while, they had become civil together, no longer did the blue haired demon throw those hateful glances at them.

The sisters were unsure they could ever become friends again, but this was progress nonetheless. Progress they would have never achieved if they'd followed Robin's demand to keep the blonde away from Raven.

They supposed the blue haired titan was thankful that they weren't being difficult anymore about this matter. The sisters were comfortable about the idea of the two spending time with each other. As long as the demon didn't make an appearance they knew the teen would be safe.

It was apparent that their time together was doing wonders for both their younger sister as well as their once most dearest friend. Terra was happy and Raven, even for that one moment, seemed to be relieved of the hatred she harbored.

"Cleaned house again?" the very familiar voice asked.

"Raven!" the teen exclaimed, not bothering to hide her excitement. It had been about a month since she'd last seen her blue haired companion. The usually stoic titan had decided to pay the blonde titan a visit in order to break her one month streak of not seeing her.

"Hey Raven." everyone else greeted their frequently absent teammate. She nodded back at them in return.

Surprisingly she was civil to everyone, even Jinx. They went from ignoring each other's presence to being civil together after it became apparent to them that the blonde teen didn't want them to hate each other anymore.

Yes, Raven could no longer deny that the blonde mattered to her. That fact became more and more apparent over the years. She was doing so much for the teen, more than she had ever done for anyone. She had even disregarded her hatred and anger for her teammates for the girl, that said enough already. Still, she couldn't bring herself to stop. She was doing this because she wanted to. Terra hadn't asked anything of her, she was in control because she gave what she wanted to, when she wanted to. She wasn't bound by obligation or duty.

"I take it you missed me then." the blue haired titan commented with a teasing grin on her lips as she looked at the teen before her whose aura had brightened upon her arrival. The blonde scoffed, shaking her head at the older woman's attempt to embarrass her, in order to hide the fact that it was working.

"Eh, not so much." she replied, playing down her emotions.

"Whatever you say." retorted Raven with an all knowing look in her eyes, one the blonde recognized all too well. The teen rolled her eyes as she grinned.

"Hey Raven." the metallic man called out to his long time friend. The blue haired titan turned her attention toward him. "We're having a little get together." he informed her. "The shop survived a year and we decided we should celebrate." Cyborg had opened an electronic store with Bumble Bee a year ago. Their business was booming and so was their relationship.

"You should come on by." Bumble Bee invited her stoic friend.

"You should definitely come." Kitty stated.

"It'll be fun." Beast Boy supplied.

The half demon nodded her head in reply. She had been present at the shop opening, it was only right that she show for the celebration of its birth. It was a little weird for the others though, spending time with her in their alter ego's when they didn't know hers.

They had come to respect her privacy and were very content that she hadn't completely closed them off her life, though they were sure that the only thing that held them together was her connection with the youngest member of the titans. They were certain that without the blonde, they probably would have never seen Raven ever again after she'd moved out of the tower. Their assumption had been correct of course. If it weren't for Terra, Raven would have never remained in contact with her former house mates.

"Sick!" Cyborg boomed, showing his excitement that all his friends were attending the celebration for his store. Its real birthday had occurred a month ago and they'd forgotten but when Bumble Bee remembered, she had suggested they celebrate anyway.

"I'll see you later." the blue haired titan said to her teenage blonde counterpart who nodded in reply.

The teen had hoped they could spend more time together but that couldn't be. Raven only appeared, taking time off her busy afternoon schedule, to do something she never seemed to tire of, watch the blonde in action. The youngest titan shoved her disappointment aside, reminding herself that they would see each other tonight.

Without any further ado, the blue haired titan was wrapped in a black light as she teleported out of the crime scene. Terra stared at the spot where she was until a voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Are you going to bring the stooges tonight?" Blackfire inquired. She turned toward her guardian and shook her head.

"Elise has to watch her sisters, Alice has a game so Lana has to be there to cheer her on." the blonde explained her friend's lack of attendance at Cybrorg's celebration. They had yet to meet their youngest affiliate's other companions.

"You aren't going to the game?" Starfire asked.

"I'm just going to stop by." the blonde didn't want to arrive too late for the party. She then looked at her watch. "I have to get going." the teen said. "I'll see you all later." she waved to her friends and took off, using her super speed.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, she rushed off to her university. The game was starting soon so she hurried to the stadium. She looked out in the bleachers and found her dark haired friend sitting with an open space reserved for her. She approached Lana.

"Hey." the brunette greeted her warmly.

"Hi." she greeted back as she took her seat. "Did I miss anything?" she inquired and earned a soft shake of the head from the young woman beside her. Terra looked out into the court and saw that the players were barely getting out of the locker room, meaning she had made it just in time.

"Look, there she is." Lana pointed to her red headed friend who waved enthusiastically at her.

The game soon started as Alice served the ball to the other team. Lana and Terra watched their friend moving gracefully across the field. The way she spiked the volleyball let everyone know she was in control of the game. Their friend truly was a magnificent volleyball player.

"I have to go." Terra said, causing Lana to turn away from the view of Alice and focus on her. "You guys sure you don't want to stop by?" she asked.

"I have to help Alice with her project but I'll ask her if she wants to pop in." she reminded her blonde friend who nodded. "I'll call you." the brunette promised before she gave the now taller teen a good bye hug and watched as she left before turning her attention back to the game. Alice was unstoppable.

Terra made her way into the store with a shy smile on her face. The room was filled with semi familiar faces, people she had seen before but didn't really know.

They were all friends of Cyborg and Bumble Bee's, or more accurately friends of Victor Stone and Karen Duncan, the alter ego's of the two disguised titans. She made her way further into the room, noting a very familiar presence standing in the corner, observing the others around no doubt.

She stood still in the middle of the room, debating on whether or not she would walk over to her ever so gloomy friend. The decision was made for her when the others she knew headed toward her and greeted her with a smile which she returned.

"How was the game?" Starfire, or better known in this environment as Kori Ander's asked.

"Alice is kicking butt yet again." she informed her supposed sister, completely happy for her friend's success. "Lana says hi." she transferred her dark haired friend's greeting to her sister.

"Hey Terra!" Kitten, better known as Katherine Walker greeted her fellow blonde.

"Hi Kat." she greeted in return. "Hey Gar." she said hello to Garfield Logan, otherwise known as Beast Boy of the teen titans. The disguised titan grinned widely and winked her way.

"Most of the gang is here." Jinx, also known as Nicole Sullivan, commented as she wrapped her arm around her girlfriend.

"Here comes the couple of the hour." Komi Anders stated as she smirked at the proud happy owners of Sonic Electronics who were approaching their way.

"We're glad you could make it." Karen greeted her friends.

"We couldn't have missed this." Kori replied.

"Well you all know the drill help yourself to the buffet table." Victor winked at his disguised teammates.

"Yeah, yeah." Komi waved them off.

"We'll make our rounds and we'll be back." Karen promised as she dragged her boyfriend toward a new clique and started chatting away.

"I'm sorry I'm late." another voice started.

"I didn't know you were coming." the red head stated as her boyfriend came toward her. He was heading for her lips but she turned her head, making him kiss her cheek. Richard Grayson's face hardened at his girlfriends actions.

"I told you I was." he reminded his disinterested girlfriend. He wrapped and arm around her waist and gave a nod of acknowledgement to the others who greeted him in return. He then set his eyes on the young blonde before him. "Your best friend not around?" he asked the girl.

"Richard, don't start." Kori whispered, stepping away from his hold.

"She's around." Terra stated as she smiled, feeling that familiar warmth coming closer toward her. "She just likes to pop up and surprise you." it wasn't long until she felt a presence behind her.

"Raven." Richard practically spat her name out.

"I was so sure I'd get you." Raven whispered to the blonde, pointedly ignoring the pest's presence. She could sense his anger spewing as she did so. She received a shake of the head from the teen.

"I think I'm getting the hang of your sneak attacks now." replied Terra.

"I'll just have to up my game then." the taller woman smirked challengingly at the blonde before her. "Any idea what's going to happen next?"

"I think we're about to cut the cake now." remarked the blonde.

"Cake?" she asked in confusion.

"It's a birthday party." the blonde reminded her older friend. "There has to be cake." reasoned the teen. The usually stoic titan grinned at the girl's explanation.

"True enough." agreed the older titan.

"It looks like the gang's all here!" Victor boomed with much enthusiasm, cutting off the conversation of the two loner titans, as he made his way over to their group once again.

"It's been a while since we've all been together like this." Karen remarked as she wrapped her arm around her boyfriend's waist. Victor reciprocated by wrapping putting his arm on his girlfriend's shoulders and pulling her closer to him. "We really should do this more often." the other's agreed with her sentiment, all except Richard of course who scoffed at the notion.

"I'm sure some of us would be too busy to find the time." he remarked, eyeing Raven as he did so. She refused to take the bait.

"Stop Richard." Kori ordered her boyfriend under her breath. "She's not doing anything wrong." it was loud enough for the gloomy titan and her blonde teen counterpart to hear though.

It seemed that over the years, the red head had become quite concerned with how her boyfriend treated the blue haired titan. At first, Raven couldn't believe it. It wasn't that the younger princess of Tameran had been siding with her. It was just that in those instances where her lover would attempt to illicit a negative reactions from her, Starfire seemed to hurriedly put an end to his feeble attempts, unlike before when she just stood by, letting him do and say what he wanted.

She thought that it was probably because the green eyed beauty wanted to get on her good side again so that they could have another romp. But then again, the red head didn't make any other attempts to seduce or entice her.

Though she would never admit it aloud, she was quite boggled by the fact that Starfire had genuinely started to become more cordial to her. Before, when the red head attempted to rekindle their old friendship she could feel the guilt coming off her, guilt that she felt for having led Raven on. She also believed that since Starfire had cheated, she would be worse than before.

She suspected that her red headed team mate would just continue to allow her boyfriend to verbally abuse her, out of guilt and shame. But her reaction had been quite the opposite. Raven deduced that she had Terra to thank for this. Since the two had become close and sisterly, her first love tended to become obvious to her boyfriend's short comings, especially when it came to her and Terra. Actually, it seemed that a lot of things had become obvious for her. She knew how important Raven's friendship to her blonde's sister and encouraged it.

From the corner of her light blue eyes, the teen blonde used her peripheral to see her former roommate's reaction after hearing her supposed older sister stand up to her boyfriend for their blue haired team mate.

She knew that Raven would never admit it, even to herself, but it made all the difference to her. It let her know that she mattered, still mattered, to the red head and that the green eyed beauty still cared about her. She was important to Starfire and it seemed that she held a place in her first love's heart. What exactly that place was, neither Raven nor Terra knew and neither of them wanted to know what she meant to the younger princess of Tameran.

As she stood next to the taller woman she saw a brief flash of emotions in those usually empty ocean blue depths. No one else could see. No one but her saw these feelings of shock and amusement. Raven was moved by the red head's actions, much more than she wanted to admit to herself so she forced herself to feel amusement instead of love.

Love. It was another emotion that flashed through those haunting eyes but it flashed by much more quickly than the others but unlike before, it wasn't clouded with hatred or anger.

She looked away quickly, focusing her attention on something else as Richard was dragged away from the group by Kori. She put on a smile and started a conversation with Katherine and Garfield about how school was going for them. She congratulated Victor and Karen again as she continued to busy herself with the others, pointedly making sure that she and her blue haired companion wouldn't be alone.

At the moment, she knew that Raven was too preoccupied with the mix of emotions in the room as well as her own to notice hers but if they were alone, well that was a different story. She didn't want to give the older woman any cause to focus on her.

As the night progressed, the party continued until finally, it was time to depart at least it was for Terra anyway. After making up a believable excuse about homework, she left. She wanted to stay but given her current state, she decided against it. Her emotions were too erratic and she was certain her uneasiness could have easily been detected by her empathic counterpart if she had stayed any longer.

She sat before her desk with Luna on her lap, focusing on her lap top as she continued to type up her report. She had the weekend to do it but procrastination wasn't really her style. She preferred to get the job done quickly and precisely.

The paper didn't take her as long as she thought it would. She sat back against her leather arm chair and proof read her paper once more. She had been petting her fox's mane when her phone, which sat on her computer desk in front of her, began to vibrate. Without looking at her caller I.D., she answered.

"Hey you still at the party?" the very gentle voice of Lana asked.

"No. Did you guys want to meet up?" she inquired.

"No, actually I wanted to ask you if you wanted to meet up with us after the party. We're all over my place, working on Ashley's project." the good natured teen invited her friend.

Terra looked at her computer screen and was about to make her decision when the sudden appearance of another interrupted her. She looked behind her and found her former roommate lying on her bed, grinning at her. She hadn't expected her blue haired counterpart to show up. Luna jumped off her lap and headed for the bed. Raven smirked at the enthusiastic fox who settled beside her.

"I… I can't make it." she replied. "I'm with a friend. Sorry." the blonde apologized.

"That's fine." Lana assured her, dismissing her apology for it had been unnecessary. "Just call me when you want to hang out." she suggested. "See you later." and with that, they hung up.

"Were you on your way out?" Raven asked, the grin disappearing from her lips as she played with the fox.

"No." Terra answered a bit too quickly, still shocked and excited that her friend had showed up unannounced in her room. "I mean…" she started after she had calmed down. "They just called me right now and asked."

"I'm sorry for keeping you from your friends." Raven apologized.

"Its fine." the blonde smiled, trying to reassure the blue haired woman that she had not troubled her in any way. "Perfect actually. It's been a while since the last time we spent together. I wanted to hang out with you." she revealed to the older titan.

"Really?" the blue haired asked skeptically. "It didn't seem like that at the party." her hand rested on the fox's head.

"I was just…" she couldn't lie to her but she couldn't exactly tell her the truth. "I was just catching up with Gar and Kat. We haven't talked in forever."

"You left early." remarked the usually stoic titan. "You barely spoke to me." she believed that perhaps the girl was tiring of her like the others did before her. But unlike the others, she believed that Terra would at least tell her the truth and not just shun as if she had leprosy.

"I'm sorry." it was her turn to apologize. "I just… I was thinking… feeling." she revealed. "I didn't want you to worry yourself over me." the blonde confessed.

"Didn't want me to worry or didn't want me to know what you were feeling?" she inquired, looking curiously at the teen before her.

"I didn't want you to know so that you wouldn't worry." countered the younger woman. "I don't want you to feel like I'm avoiding you." it was the last thing she wanted. She wanted Raven know that there was no way in hell she'd ever grow tired of her. "You know I love spending time with you." the older woman accepted her answer and didn't question her.

Secrets were things that they were allowed to have in their friendship. It was encouraged by both of them, well really they wanted nothing than to be honest with one another, to share their deepest and darkest secrets, but they found that impossible. There was too much to say, much too much, that it was easier not to say anything. They didn't even know where to begin. The worst of it all was they didn't know how to any longer.

"You did worry me." Raven revealed. "I suppose that it can't be helped when it comes to you." whispered the blue haired titan, completely aware of the light blue eyes that were staring into her ocean blue ones.

"Is that good or bad?" she asked.

"Both." the older woman revealed. "It's bad because you making me worried means there's something going on with you which I particularly dislike." the honesty was clear in her voice, making it devoid of its monotonic tone. "It's good because it's you that I find myself so… concerned with."

Terra knew this wasn't a lie. Perhaps it was the thought that she was slipping from the blue haired titan that made her open up to the blonde, neither knew the reason for Raven's sincerity but one thing they knew, these kinds of talks were welcomed from them both.

"That's good then since I find myself consumed with you." Terra blushed as realized she had said that aloud. She hurriedly broke the eye contact, keeping her emotions at bay while ocean blue eyes remained on her, observing her. There was no doubt in her mind that the blue haired titan was trying to decipher the exact meaning of her words.

There was a knock on her door that surprised them both. Apparently, they had both been too consumed with each other to even notice the presence of another.

"Terra?" Starfire called out.

"Yeah, come on in." she responded.

"Hey, just wanted to…" the red head started out as she opened the door. She paused after catching a certain blue haired titan on her supposed younger sister's bed. "I didn't realize we have company."

"I didn't really announce beforehand." Raven informed the green eyed beauty before her.

"That's fine." she smiled, a polite smile as she looked from her sister's guest to her sister. "You know you're always welcome here Raven." she assured the blue haired titan who nodded in return. "You guys doing anything interesting tonight?"

There was not a trace of malice in the air. There hadn't been for years. There was no guilt, no anger, and no trace of animosity. It was as though a pair of acquaintances had come across each other and made small talk in passing. That seemed to be the relationship of the stoic titan and her first love.

"Actually, I'm going to take Raven out tonight." the blonde titan revealed, cutting off the older woman's reply.

"Taking me out?" Raven asked, with her brow raised curiously at the shorter teen. She had always been the one to take her former roommate out.

"Yes." the blonde answered.

Green eyes observed her supposed sister and her one time bed partner. She could see the way the two interacted with each other. There was an air of playfulness mixed with anticipation spewing from the two. One didn't have to be as observant as Terra or possess empathic abilities like Raven to know.

It was that obvious. It was in the blonde's light blue eyes as well as on the usually stoic titan's smirk. This display of affection and the familiarity the two felt with one another was nothing that Starfire and Raven ever possessed.

"Well you two have fun." the red head flashed both her teammates a bright smile and closed the door behind her, leaving them.

"So where exactly are we going?" the usually stoic titan asked the anxious teen before her as she rose ever so elegantly from the bed, tearing herself from her most favorite fur ball.

"It's kind of a surprise."

XXXX

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I can really feel that you guys are invested with this little story of mine. I thought I'd give a glimpse of the titan's alter ego's lives and how things have changed. How do you like it so far?


	33. Left to Surprise

Wow... another update...

XXXX

"Surprise?" the blue haired titan asked and received a nod.

With that said, a brow raised in curiosity. Surprises were something that the blue haired woman rarely partook in. It wasn't really her fault though. Having empathic abilities allowed her to sense the anticipation and excitement from people who wanted to surprise her and well, because of this she always knew when something was going on and it didn't take her keen mind to know why.

This time however, the blonde had taken her completely by surprise. She had failed to sense a thing. Granted, she hadn't seen the blonde in a good while. Perhaps Terra had planned to ignore her at the party in order to throw her off.

No, that was impossible. Deception wasn't a weapon that the blonde kept in her arsenal, at least not anymore. Besides, if it was all an act then Raven would know. She would have been able to sense it. As her skills continued to develop, it was practically impossible to deceive her now.

She was sure that there was a reason, other than the blonde not wanting her to be concerned, as to why Terra made sure to stay away from her. There was something she felt that the teen didn't want anyone, even her, to know about.

Of course she would not pester the teen with questions. It was sort of an unstipulated agreement between the two. They silently agreed to not intrude on the other's privacy for they both knew that the other person would be there for them in case the other wanted to voice out their problems.

"Yes. I've been planning it for a while." admitted the blonde, a small blush on her pale cheeks. "It was kind of a long shot. I didn't know if you'd be there at the party."

"Is there a special occasion or something?" the blue haired titan inquired.

Her question was met with a soft amused chuckle. She observed the teen before her who shook her head disapprovingly. She wasn't surprised that the taller woman had forgotten.

"Well, I consider it special…" the teen smiled. "But I doubt you do." she possessed an all-knowing look on her face. It was as though at that moment, she knew Raven better than the blue haired titan knew herself. The taller woman doubted this was possible but there was something in those light blue eyes that made her question this belief.

Sensing that the blonde wasn't going to clue her in on her plans or what exactly the occasion was, she let out a breath, releasing her tension as she did so.

She really wasn't used to surprises so she found herself a bit anxious. It wasn't that she didn't trust the shorter woman. No, she trusted the blonde with her life. In fact, the younger titan was the only one who ever held her complete trust it was just that she was a little nervous about what would happen but she couldn't deny that she was a bit excited to see what Terra had cooked up for the two of them. Knowing the teen, she knew it was something she would definitely enjoy.

"Alright then, let's get on with it." the older titan stated.

"You don't sound too excited about this." remarked the teen. "We don't have to go if you don't want to." she reminded the woman before her.

"No." the blue haired titan started. "I mean, I want to go. I'm highly curious to see what you've planned for us." she smirked. She hoped that this would put the blonde at ease. She hadn't wanted to upset the other woman. "I'm just not that used to surprises." explained the taller woman. Light blue eyes softened as they flashed with something she'd felt often coming from the blonde, understanding.

Her words had a calming effect on them both as she realized that Terra wouldn't do anything to upset her, at least not intentionally. The blonde was just ecstatic that Raven hadn't turned her down.

"Would it be too much to ask you to wear this?" the teen asked as she held up a black silk scarf before her guest. Ocean blue depths looked at her then at the blindfold. They held no uncertainty as the older woman nodded her head softly, so softly that if it weren't for her inhuman senses, the teen would have missed it.

"I trust you." uttered the taller woman.

With that, she stepped closer to the slender teen before her, stopping when she was less than an arm's length. She bent her head down slightly, allowing the blonde to wrap the silk cloth around her eyes, smirking whilst the girl did so.

Shaky hands approached the taller woman's face. It had been a while since she had been in such close proximity to the older titan and as she realized it, her heart quickened its pace and the shaking of her hands worsened. She found herself thankful that the other woman couldn't see her expression.

It occurred to her that while the older titan couldn't see her face, there was no doubt in her mind that she could hear her heart beat and sense her nervousness. She immediately calmed herself down and tied a knot behind Raven's head, securing the blindfold.

"Shall we?" Terra asked amazed that her voice hadn't carried any of the tension she was feeling.

"You're going to have to lead the way." she pointed to the wrap around her eyes. "Speaking of leading, how are we getting to where we're going?" she inquired.

The response she received was the feeling of warmth on her waist. She could feel the unsteady hands gripping onto her and she made no move to loosen the teen's gentle grip. She then felt a tingling sensation. Soon, she felt as though she was descending, a warm feeling surrounding her.

It was slightly akin to an elevator ride. At first, they seemed to be descending then ascending maybe moving sideways, she really couldn't say. That surge of heat clouded her mind.

When she had regained her senses, she felt the surroundings around her had changed drastically. They were no longer inside a building. From the clamor it seemed that they were outdoors. She could hear the people around her, the noise of the cars passing by. They weren't anywhere near her but it was close enough for her inhuman ears to hear.

She felt the shorter woman's hands loosening their grip around her waist. The sensation seemed to stop and she concluded that whatever she felt was a side effect to the teen's means of transportation.

The teen the grabbed Raven's hand and gently pulled her, guiding her until she couldn't hear the bustling of the people any longer. She could sense that it was secluded because now, there were walls around them. From what it smelled like, it seemed like they were in a restaurant of some sorts.

She could smell the food cooking and was fairly certain but there were only about two people there. Wherever this place was, it was isolated and quiet, two things she loved.

"Please take your shoes off and stay here." the blonde asked her in a polite manner. The blue haired woman could hear her talking to someone. Deciding not to listen in to the conversation for fear that she would ruin Terra's surprise, she focused on listening to the clacking noise from the outside. It was the sound of wood hitting the back of a rock as water flowed.

She felt a hand on hers once again and loosened her muscles, allowing the teen to guide her through the hall. The doors slid open and she was pulled into the room.

The younger woman let go of her hand once again. She could hear her making her way through the room and opening some more sliding doors. Raven was becoming even more curious to see just where Terra had brought her. She was certain that she would absolutely just love this place and whatever else the blonde had planned for them that day.

She could hear the slow footsteps heading toward her and she could feel the anxiety thickening. The blonde stepped closer to her and untied the knot, removing her blindfold.

The teen stepped out of the way and allowed her to see the view outside. From the style of the room and the Sakura trees outside, she knew where exactly they were. She couldn't believe it but here she was staring at the cherry blossoms as the breeze carried them.

She could see the lush green grass that seemed to compliment the trunk of the trees. It extended out into the mountains. The taller titan inhaled the aroma of the clean crisp air. This was nature at its best. It had been a while since she'd last seen something like this. This was something pure. It was unaltered by the hands of greedy corporate Mongols that wanted to use nature in order to fatten up their pockets.

Sensing that her older companion was still in a state of shock, the blonde smiled and pulled her seat. Raven felt as though she was being pulled and tore herself away from the magnificent view.

"How did we get here?" the blue haired titan asked, unable to cover she awe in her tone.

"I teleported us." the teen responded.

"You can teleport?" the blue haired titan asked. The surprises just kept on coming it seemed. She received a nod in return. "Since when?"

"It happened months ago. I was thinking about going to that bookstore we always go to and then I suddenly ended up there." explained the blonde. "It's really the same thing I used to do disappearing into the earth and popping back up but it's so much quicker now…I can be here and there in less than a blink of an eye."

Raven then remembered an incident a few years ago when the younger woman appeared suddenly and surprised her, specifically her demonic half, in a certain cavern.

"Amazing isn't it?" she asked and received a favoring smile.

Having this particular skill simply was staggering. This skill was one of the most favorable to the blue haired titan. Possessing the ability to relocate yourself anywhere you wanted to in less than a second, being able to leave the things, the people that bothered you. This was the only ability, gift that possessed which she thanked her demonic origin for. It was the only upside to the curse she'd been given.

"I've working on this skill for months just so I could surprise you." revealed the blonde a bit timidly.

In her planning, she had been worried that she would over do it. She was completely wrought with worry. She was concerned Raven wouldn't enjoy the activities she planned. The older woman deserved to have this day proceed perfectly. Terra was thankful that over thinking and analyzing paid off since the older woman seemed to be enjoying herself.

"This occasion must really be special to you." her tone became heavy with regret and guilt. She couldn't remember this occasion which clearly held a special place in the younger girl's heart.

"It is. I just wish it was to you as well." the glum reply had been given as they sat down on the padding on the floor in front of their table. She had decided to sit with her back to the view so that her taller counterpart would be able to see. This day was for Raven after all and besides, she had seen more than enough during her practice sessions.

"If you clue me in on what today is…" the blue haired titan suggested a hint of desperation in her tone.

"Maybe… but then if I do, you might just think I'm pathetic." Terra chuckled lightly, trying to hide her embarrassment though she knew the woman before her knew what she was doing.

"I could never think you're pathetic." Raven countered.

"That makes one of us." the blonde stated with a smile on her face. "I'm glad you're enjoying this… so far." Terra commented as the hostess came out with the cook to bring their food out.

"You learned Japanese." the taller woman stated after watching the blonde talk to the hostess and cook.

"Yes." answered the blonde. "I figured I'd be using that particular skill. Besides, when one doesn't sleep as much as a normal human being does, well one tends to find ways to keep their self occupied…" she trailed off.

"Thank you for taking me out here." the taller woman murmured.

"You seem to be stressed last time I saw you." Terra commented. "I figured you needed a break." the blonde stated. She knew that the older woman's work was keeping her busy.

She didn't really know what it was that the older woman did but she knew that the woman had been very busy. She knew the blue haired titan would leave, via airplane instead of teleporting, she knew because she could feel it. Whenever Raven teleported herself, she would feel the taller woman's presence and then in a heartbeat, she would be gone. Flights meant she was allowed to feel her drifting away slowly. It had to be important work, whatever the blue haired titan was doing.

"You always know a lot more than you let on." the blue haired titan chuckled lightly after realizing this. Terra was extremely observant yet she never commented on how stressed she looked, out of respect for her privacy no doubt.

"And that's why I know you're going to think I'm pathetic when you finally find out what today is." Terra reasoned.

"So is the rest of the day a surprise as well?" she inquired, not wanting to start a debate at this particular moment, and received a nod. She sat back, completely relaxed by the scenery and Terra's presence.

They continued to eat in a comfortable silence after doing so the blonde excused herself from the table and got up from her seat. She made her way out of the room and from what her taller companion could hear the teen was talking to the hostess. What they were saying, perhaps the teen was taking care of the bill, Raven didn't know. She only knew proprieties and certain words concerning the language and customs.

Terra came back into the room and headed out into the patio. Raven, finished with her meal followed her out. She stood beside the shorter girl admiring the scenery some more.

"You want to take a walk?" the younger titan asked.

"Not that I mind, but am I going to be blindfolded again?" she inquired, a playful tone in her voice. The blonde laughed as she shook her head.

The teen turned around and proceeded to put on the wooden sandals that had been laid out for them. She put them on and Raven followed her lead once again as they walked through the field that was filled with petals from the cherry blossoms around them. The blue haired titan leaned up against a tree and slid down the ground.

Light blue eyes could see the softness in the taller woman's actions. She had never seen the other woman so relaxed. That was probably because Raven had never been this at ease before.

"I never get tired of coming here." Terra muttered.

"How many times have you been here exactly?" the blue haired titan asked, still relaxing underneath the tree, basking in its shade and the beauty of her surroundings.

"Quite a lot." replied the teen. "After I perfected teleporting, I started looking for a suitable venue to take you and I was lucky to find this place." the blonde said as she jumped up, landing on top of the tree branch. "I fell in love with it and I suppose I thought you would too." she revealed as she sat down on the branch and leaned back against the trunk.

"You were right." Raven stated. "You're on a roll today." commented the blue haired titan as she looked up above, where the blonde was seated.

"Well, I'm lucky that not a lot of people are here today." she remarked. "Usually it's a bit more crowded during hot spring season." Terra informed. "It's understandable since the food is great, the service is astounding, and the scenery is just breathtaking." she stated as she let her feet dangle beneath her, swinging them back and forth slowly as she stared ahead of her. After a few moments of silence, she jumped down from the tree and landed in front of the taller woman. "Come on… there's more surprises left ahead." she gestured for the older titan to follow her.

"I can't wait." she replied, not bothering to hide the excitement in her voice.

Terra leaded them on a path leading up the mountains. Both became astoundingly aware of their atmosphere and the peace it accompanied. The birds were flying above them, circling the sky as they sang. The branches were creaking slightly as they shook their leaves off, allowing the wind to carry them. The rest of the way was made in silence, both basking in the ambiance and as well as each other's presence.

The guised titans were about halfway up the mountain. Ocean blue eyes were glued onto the cement steps before her. It seemed that her companion had directed her to a temple. Nonetheless, she continued to follow the shorter woman up the stone stairs.

They reached the top, walking underneath the arch as they made their way to the cemented floor. Raven let her eyes wander as she inspected the buildings that surrounded her and became fascinated with them. They were quaint, simple, yet there was this elegance to them.

She was mesmerized. Everything seemed to fit. The classic Japanese style buildings, the forest around them, it was as the perfect combination. After regaining her conscious mind, she looked beside her, only to find that her guide had left her.

The blue haired titan used her skills to detect the shorter woman's aura and succeeded. She began to head towards Terra's direction, admiring the scenery as she did so. She passed by the Shrine's priest and gave him a small bow in respect as she kept walking.

Her senses brought her to her target. She found the blonde sitting on a bench, surrounded by cherry blossom trees. She approached the girl slowly, paying close attention to the beauty before her as she did so.

"It's simply beautiful." whispered the blonde, knowing she now had an audience.

"Thank you for bringing me here." she stated. There was something in Terra's voice, the tone which carried such gentleness she had never head come from the blonde before her, let her know that the girl had just shared something important, almost sacred, with her. She knew this location held a special place in the younger woman's heart.

"I couldn't think of anyone else I'd share this place with." revealed the blonde as she stared deep into those ocean blue depths, allowing Raven to see, for the first time, her emotions and the intensity they held.

"Is there anything else you'd care to share with me?" the blue haired titan asked. There was something in those eyes that made ask this. It was the way they glimmered, so softly and brightly yet there was an enigmatic charm to them as if they were holding a secret behind the shine.

"Maybe…" the coy reply had been given. She had let her defenses down and had not even realized it. She had assumed that Raven was asking about what that day was again. "Tell you what." she started to rise up from the bench and faced the older woman. "I'll tell you what today is…" she trailed off, walking backwards as she did so. "If you can catch me." with that, the girl suddenly disappeared from the taller titan's view.

Raven grinned. If it was a chase Terra wanted, well who was she to deny her this? The blue haired titan used her senses to see if the younger woman was anywhere in the vicinity. She was unsure whether teleportation was part of the game or not since the rules hadn't been stipulated. Sensing the teen, she followed after the blonde gleefully, eager to play the game of cat and mouse.

Of course the teen didn't use her newly enhanced abilities. They were playing catch after all, not hide and seek. She knew her tracker could sense just exactly where she was and that was fine, just because she knew where she was didn't mean that the blue haired titan would be able to capture her, no Raven would have to grab her in order for her to win and over the years, well Terra had grown sly.

Though it occurred to her that they hadn't set up a time limit and they could be on this chase for a while, she found that she didn't really mind running through the woods in this incredible speed.

Just then she felt her pursuer hot on her trail and decided to step up her game a bit. She dashed forward, increasing her speed some more and felt her former roommate do the same. She could hear the blue haired titan chuckling in the distance, allowing her to know that just like the blond before her, she too was enjoying herself.

The blonde found herself in a meadow and decided to stop beside the fact that her blue haired companion was right behind her. She turned and faced her hunter who wore a grin on her lips.

"Give up?" Raven asked.

"No. I just thought I'd let you catch your breath." Terra teased. "You know the years aren't really doing wonders for you Nyx." the blonde brought her hand up and tapped her chin with her index finger, feigning deep thought. "I remember you being much faster than this."

"You may be right." the blue haired titan replied, playing along.

"So you concede?" the blonde asked, her brow arched in disbelief. The blue haired titan wasn't one to back down from a challenge. Something was up.

"I never said that." she replied. "I am faster than this then again so are you."

"No more holding back." the teen stated as she jumped up into the air, landing on the tree behind her as she started off once again, using her full speed this time around.

The blonde headed further up the mountain until finally, she reached the peak. She paused, unable to continue. This was how Raven found her, frozen and staring out into the horizon. Normal humans couldn't see as far, or as well, as they did. Nevertheless, they were both sure that normal people equipped with their limited vision that would filter out some of the things the two were seeing would still be astounded with what they saw themselves.

They however, could see farther than the human eye did. They could see the ocean before them and if one were to turn their head just slightly, they could see the city. If they looked behind them, well they could see well into the forest. The sight was well beyond a normal person's eyesight and never had the two titans been more thankful to have such extraordinary abilities.

"I don't think I've ever been this glad to be a half breed." commented the blue haired titan. "A normal human would have missed that." she gestured over to the dolphins out in the ocean.

"You should always be glad you're a half demon." the blonde titan advised.

"Why?" she questioned, tearing herself away from the view before her to face the shorter woman. "All this demonic heritage has done for me is to torment me. All it has done is make me miserable. It gives everyone a reason to detest and fear me. Why in the hell should I be glad of that?" she asked.

"Because without this, you wouldn't be you." the blonde answered so simply.

The simple answer made the blue haired titan think. Should she really be thankful that she was born a half demon? Terra was right. If she hadn't been born a half demon, she wouldn't be the Raven everyone knew her to be. She wouldn't have the same personality. Nor would she have the powers she possessed now and she wouldn't have been a titan.

If she wasn't a titan, well then she would have never met the two alien princesses. She wouldn't have fallen for them. She would have led a happy life as an ordinary woman.

"Without it, I'd be just an ordinary human." the blue haired titan stated. "And if I was, none of the things that I've experienced would have occurred." she paused. "Such an innovative mind you have." commented the titan. "But even with it, you still fail to see things the way I do."

"You think that if you weren't a demon, you would have lived freely. You wouldn't have had to stop yourself from feeling and have a normal happy childhood. You wouldn't be a titan and if you weren't a titan and then Robin wouldn't be constantly at your throat." Terra listed all the things she knew to be in Raven's heart. "But most of all, you think that if you weren't a titan, you wouldn't have fallen for them." her tone was grim as she realized that the sisters were the cause of this self hatred.

She knew Raven blamed her heritage for all the pain she had experienced in life and love. Perhaps the older woman thought that she had to endure so much because of her demonic blood.

"You really do know more than you let on." the blue haired woman stated, taken back. Another surprise had been thrown her way by the young blonde teenager before her. She chuckled lightly. Only Terra could be expected to have the ability to keep her on her toes.

"I don't blame you for being angry." Terra stated. "I just wish you wouldn't be so angry with yourself."

She knew the half demon felt furious not only with the alien princesses but mostly with her own self. Raven blamed her years of isolation. Because she'd been alone for most of her life an immense amount of her craved compassion so when the Tamaranean's offered her attention she just crumbled to their wiles. She blamed herself for everything she went through.

Yet again Raven was surprised. This time it was by the blonde's undying concern for her. It was evident in the teen's voice, how it was filled with so much sympathy and affection.

"So do I." she whispered.

She didn't want to be angry but she couldn't help it. Life had thrown so many curveballs at her that she couldn't help but be aggravated. The years had done nothing but raise contempt in her heart. How was she supposed to let this go now? Anger was the only thing that she harbored in her heart. The only emotions she knew how to deal with were rage and revulsion.

Sensing that the fun and games were done, the blonde turned and headed back into the woods, leaving the blue haired to her thoughts.

On the way back down, the teen smiled, happy because not only did her former roommate have fun but Raven had shared with her yet again. The blue haired titan had admitted that she wished she could forgo her anger and hatred. Terra was glad that her taller companion had felt comfortable enough to share this with her.

It had been awhile since the last time they'd talked like this. Over the years, their conversations had become more casual rather than confidential.

She headed back to the teahouse just as the sun was swallowed by the dark. The blue was filled with an orange hue which turned darker as the light faded out into the horizon. Finally, the sun disappeared, leaving only the blue black sky. She sat outside on the deck, staring at the stars and the moon above her. It was no surprise to her that she was thinking about her blue haired companion yet again. It was a force of habit, one she both detested and loved.

The years had been both unkind and kind to her. They had been unkind for obvious reasons of course. She had hope that with the passing of years, her feelings for her closest friend would have changed, devolved into something that would equal to how one felt for a friend but alas, she found herself mistaken yet again.

Time only made her feelings more tangible and evident. With the truth right in front of her eyes, she could avoid it no longer. What she had hoped to be just a childhood crush, puppy love, or even a passing phase turned out to be something much more serious. Something that she wished she didn't feel under the circumstances. But alas, just like the blue haired titan, she too had no control over her emotions.

So now she was destined it seemed, to carry this secret. No one had noticed and she would prefer it to remain that way, with no one knowing about what she felt for the blue haired titan. It seemed that while time had made her more aware, it seemed to do the opposite for the others around her and for that, she was forever thankful.

She was sure that not only would she have been discouraged from feeling this way, but somehow Raven would have found out and she wouldn't have been able to live with herself if that happened. She wouldn't be able to face her ever again.

So now, all alone, the teen carries files this among her other secrets. Though to the blonde, this was something she would never divulge, not out of shame but of fear. It wasn't that she feared their reactions, no, just hers. Just because she knew what the answer, the response would be, didn't mean actually hearing it would hurt less.

She smiled to herself, realizing that she had just added on a new meaning to the saying 'hopelessly in love'. She was rather hopeless. A sound of soft footsteps heading toward her brought her out of her reverie.

"I was beginning to think you'd left." the blonde whispered ever so gently, fearing that any noise she made would disrupt the peace that had encumbered her. Besides, she hadn't exactly left the blue haired titan in good spirits so testing out the older woman's mood seemed like a wise thing to do.

"I couldn't leave you alone." was the short reply given to her, allowing her to know that all was well.

"It's not like I don't have a way back." she smiled lightly. "I wouldn't have blamed you if you left." Terra responded, her voice caring and understanding like always.

"You never do." the blue haired titan approached her carefully. "You never blame me."

"Why?" the blonde asked. She found herself amused by how the older woman was acting. Others would have been ecstatic that their friend wasn't angry with them. Leave it to Raven to question a gift horse in the mouth. "Is there something I should blame you for?" Terra questioned.

"I don't know." she sat down beside the teen, eyeing the younger woman as she did so. "So are you going to tell me what the special occasion is today?"

"I don't know." the shorter woman feigned to be deep in thought.

"Will you please just tell me?" she surprised herself this time. Never had she resorted to pleading and since technically, she gave up the chase, Terra wasn't obligated to tell her anything. She couldn't help herself though. She wanted, no needed to know what this day was and why it meant so much to the petite blonde.

The blonde seemed to be so good at understanding her she wanted to be able to say the same about the petite teenager. She found that she wanted to know more about the younger woman before her, not only to satiate her curiosity but for the sheer satisfaction of knowing the shorter titan though she doubted she could ever be as sensitive as the blonde was regarding the feelings of others.

"You really want to know." the blonde realized. Perhaps she overplayed the day. She became nervous, realizing that Raven would think that she valued this day way too much and would no doubt question why this day was so important to her.

"Yes." she watched as the blonde got up from her seat and walked inside the room where they had their tea.

The teen headed further inside the building, leaving the tea room as she walked down the hallway. The blue haired titan stayed in her seat, knowing that the blonde would be back and she was right, a few moments later the girl returned, holding a package in her shaky nervous hands.

She watched as the blonde returned to her previous seat, fidgeting slightly as she did so. Terra placed the wrapped package on her lap. Ocean blue eyes looked at the gift and then to the younger titan before her.

"Only you would forget their birthday." the blonde commented, trying to hide her unease behind the joke and was met with silence.

"You know as well as I that I don't think about it anymore..." the day of her birth was something she felt she no longer needed to pay attention to.

After the ordeal with Trigon, her birthday just seemed to like an ordinary day since it no longer marked the apocalypse. So she treated it like one. That is until the other titans reminded her with surprise parties though it had been a while since they had thought about her birthday, no not since her relationship with Blackfire ended. With the drift between them growing, there was no time to think about such trivial events so they, like her, had forgotten as well.

"I know you don't really like celebrating but I just, I don't know, thought you wouldn't mind celebrating it with me, even if it was only just this once and that you might actually like it." she nervously rambled on her explanation. "Now I realize I may have over done this. I told you I was pathetic." she said dejectedly.

"You aren't." the blue haired woman assured her. "I'm your friend, it's only natural you value the day I was put here on this earth. At least one of us is actually thankful that I was born."

"See, I wish you would stop saying things like that." she chastised the older titan. "Today is a great day, the anniversary of your birth. That means that today is a happy day." the blonde stated. "Come on Nyx, there has to be a lot of things you're happy about. I mean, you're happy to be here aren't you?"

"Yes. I suppose, I am Gaia…" she said as she just realized this. The teen urged her on. "I'm happy to be alive I suppose. I'm happy that Trigon didn't rule the world."

"See, you have a lot of things to be happy about." she stated with an encouraging smile.

"It's amazing how much sense you make." the taller woman muttered in awe. It seemed that the blonde always had a way of opening her mind to ideas that she never really considered.

"I tend to be right a lot, don't I?" Terra stated smugly. They chuckled lightly at that.

The taller woman cradled the package in her hands, noting the solid red color of the bag and the gray tissue paper that was stick out of the opening. She looked at the giver and then at the present. Curious hands pried the bag open, taking a look inside. She placed her hand in the bag and brought out a small box.

"The suspense is killing me." she muttered as she opened the box and took out its contents. "Terra…"

"I know, it's nothing big." the blonde said, looking away becoming slightly embarrassed by the gift she'd given the blue haired titan. "I just saw it and I thought it would be perfect… so you won't forget about today." she explained, her voice shaky with nervousness.

"I couldn't possibly forget." whispered the titan. Ocean blue eyes gazed upon the gift. She admired the craftsmanship, the way the wood had been carved, the etchings. Her gaze became focused on what was inside the glass sphere, a small black raven sat on top of a cherry blossom tree branch. She shook the snow globe lightly, watching as the snowflakes inside the sphere swirl around the tree and the raven. "It's perfect."

"I'm glad you think so." the girl smiled as the nerves dissipated. She felt at ease, knowing that her friend was being earnest. The blue haired titan wasn't the type to lie just to make someone feel better.

"Terra." Raven whispered the name gently. Light blue eyes looked to her. "I'm also very happy… to be here with you."

The truth behind the confession shocked her. If someone had told her, eight years ago, that the source of her happiness would be the petite blonde next to her, she would have looked at them as if they had thirteen heads. But as it were, it was becoming more and more evident to her that the teen was becoming her main source of entertainment.

She was happy when she was with Terra. She always seemed to disregard her conflict, her anger. She was always focused on the younger woman and what they were doing. She realized the girl, no woman, had a strange effect on her.

It was amazing how the teen managed to put her at ease without even trying to, even when Raven herself didn't know she was tense. It wasn't hard to be calm around the blonde. Her complacent nature seemed to be infectious, as well as her laughter and her high spirits. Raven had never realized how much Terra had affected her.

The birthday surprise the teen planned only made the fact that she was incredibly important to Raven undeniable, a verity that shocked the older woman but surprisingly, she didn't reject it. If it were anyone else, she would have but she couldn't, not Terra.

XXXX

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.

I believe I mentioned how they've managed to befriend Terra in the previous chapter. Basically they, except Robin/Richard Grayson, are all willing to wave the white flag for Terra's sake. She's the tie that's binding everyone together. First it started out with Starfire and Blackfire accepting her, then everyone else followed. It was a slow process which took place during the time skip. I could have elaborated but that would have taken far too much time and I thought it was best to get the Raven/Terra goodness started since it's already 30 chapters into this thing and so far everything's been unrequited.

Also I would also like to remind that no one from the titans agree with Robin. They don't disagree either. They just keep quiet and let him do it which of course is a sh*tty thing to do. If you are friends with someone you'll stick up for them but the others have let their issues get the best of them. I really hoped that this would be clear now, especially this far in the story. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I especially love how someone pointed out that no one's perfect in this story because they all make mistakes. That's been one of the key points.

No one's really a hero and everyone's a victim.

So, now that my rantings finished, I'd like to thank you all for reading my story. You know what to do...


	34. Left to Celebrate

Hehe...

XXXX

Raven followed the blonde toward the exit. As much as they both wanted to stay, they both knew it was time to depart. They made their way out into the woods. Terra suddenly stopped, causing the older woman to look behind her and cease walking as well.

"What is it?" the blue haired titan inquired, noting the smile on the blonde's face.

"I just thought of the perfect ending to today." she revealed. Before the older woman could as what she had in mind, she pounced, landing on top of the taller woman. The half demon once again felt a tingling sensation. She hit the ground and Terra pushed herself off of her. "How about it?"

The scenery had changed. No longer were they surrounded by luscious grass and tall tress but instead she felt the course rocky terrain on her fingertips. She stood on the gravel beneath her feet, eyeing the teen before her in amusement. Raven was more than familiar with this place, hell she introduced the blonde to this place. It had been a while, almost two years, since the two of them had last been here.

She made no response, choosing to let her fist do the talking instead of her mouth. She could feel the blonde's excitement, her euphoria, as they blocked each other's attempts to hit each other. They had missed sparring with each other much more than either of them realized. Terra had been right once again, this was the perfect end to their day together.

Raven couldn't think of a better way to spend her birthday. Nor could she think of someone else she would rather spend this day with.

"You've gotten better." commented the celebrant as she caught her breath.

"Still not as good as you though." the teen said as she sprawled herself out on the ground, panting for she was out of breath. They had been sparring for hours it seemed, both giving it their all.

"You'll get there." assured the blue haired titan. She believed that as long as Terra worked on her skills, well there was no doubt in her mind that the blonde would catch up to her. The only question was if she would surpass her. Raven couldn't wait to know the answer to her question.

"Happy birthday Raven." the blonde greeted her once more, sitting up.

"You sure know how to celebrate a birthday." she complimented the teen. "This is the best birthday I've had." confessed the blue haired titan.

"Well I just thought, I mean you're what, almost thirty now? I thought I should take advantage of the fact you're still able to walk around. It won't be long till you're going to be celebrating in a walker." the joke earned her a slight nudge from the female beside her. Terra laughed at the indignant expression on the older woman's usually stoic face.

"I'm only twenty six." she revealed.

"Mid twenties." noted the younger titan. "While I am still young and sweet, only seventeen." she stated proudly, a teasing smile on her face.

"Dancing queen." the taller woman shook her head in amusement. "I never pegged you for an Abba fan."

"To each her own." the blonde shrugged. "I'm full of surprises." she said as she stood from the ground, extending her hand out to the older woman before her.

"That you are." Raven agreed.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." she said as she pulled Raven up from the ground.

"As you should." she said as she dusted the remnants of dirt off herself.

"You have anywhere you need to be?" the younger titan asked, a hopeful look on her face. She received a shake of the head from the blue haired titan. "That's good because the work out made me hungry." she patted her belly in example.

"I'm in the mood for pizza." the older woman suggested.

"I know a pretty good place." Terra stated as she grabbed Raven's hand and transported them to a different location. They found themselves back in their city. "Sausage and pepperoni?" she asked the blue haired titan.

"You're buying again?" she inquired.

"Of course, we're still celebrating your birthday." the girl reminded her companion. "Besides, I got a tutoring job just for this." the blonde had gone out of her way to earn money for this day because she didn't want anything to be on the sister's tab. It would have just ruined this whole outing if she had let them or the titans pay for this. No, this was something she wanted to earn, something she wanted to work for. Her gift to Raven had to be something personal, a fruit of her hard work.

"You have a job as a tutor?" she asked.

"Well, yes… and I also may have written a few term papers." she admitted as she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. She needed the money.

"Term papers?" clarified the older woman.

"I needed to do something. I don't sleep as often as normal people." she reminded Raven. She knew it was wrong and that she had helped a lot of people cheat but even though she had reformed, she wasn't a saint. The blue haired titan chuckled as she shook her head.

"I'm flattered that you would spend your hard earned money on me." the older woman confessed. "You know you should probably think of a better way to earn money though."

"I know helping people cheat to pay for this probably makes you want to throw up everything I paid for."

"No." the blue haired titan assured her. Raven wasn't about to judge her, knowing full well what it was like to have a darker half. "I'm just worried that the university might find out who had been writing all those amazing papers… I wouldn't want you to get sacked just because of me." she revealed.

"Well you'd be worth it." muttered the blonde. "I'm going to get some food now." she hurriedly excused herself.

The usually stoic titan watched her retreating form. Once she saw that Terra was in line, she turned away and found a table for her and her friend while the other woman bought their sustenance. She sat comfortably on the plastic chair, smirking as she did so. She hadn't had this much fun in a while.

She had to admit, for Terra to plan something like this, something that she enjoyed, that meant the teen knew her better than she thought her friend did. It seemed the blonde too had a penchant for keeping things to herself.

"This is the best birthday I've ever had." revealed the blue haired titan as the blonde return, carrying their trays of pizza, soda, and pie. "The best food…" she took a slice of the pizza. "I don't even have to tell you how much I loved the location." ocean blue stared deep into the light blue depths before her. "Thank you Terra for everything."

"Hey you would do the same for me on my birthday." the blonde countered, her cheeks pink.

Raven sat back, holding Terra's gaze. She honestly couldn't believe that the girl had gone through so much to ensure she would have a memorable and special celebration.

It was true that they had celebrated each other's birthdays together but it occurred to the usually stoic titan that the younger woman actually made an effort whilst she just took the blonde out somewhere and handed her a present, a thoughtful present but not a special one. Not that it was a contest. She was just realizing how much the teen before her valued her.

"You always seem to remember." the blue haired titan remarked. The blonde never forgot her birthday, though the two never actually celebrated her birthday, not like they did with Terra. The teen usually just handed her a present that was sometimes delayed since they didn't have the chance to see each other on her actual birthday. "You're the only one who does." she remarked with an appreciative smirk on her lips.

Since the teen knew the older woman couldn't be expected to celebrate on her own accord nor could she expect Raven to have a happy birthday with their teammates, she decided against having surprise parties and since she couldn't teleport let alone drive, she couldn't take the usually stoic titan out to celebrate.

But since she had honed her teleportation ability, well she decided that was a sign from the higher beings and proceeded to plan out the perfect birthday celebration for Raven. Everything worked out accordingly to.

Not only did the blue haired titan enjoy herself immensely, but they had actually celebrated on time. They were celebrating on the exact date of usually stoic titan's birth. Things seemed to be looking up for the blonde. Never had the cosmos been so agreeable with her.

"Well you always remember mine." she pointed out.

"Yours is the only birthday I care to remember." the honesty in her tone made the blonde blush. She knew hearing this allowed the younger woman to feel important to her. This was a fact that she hadn't addressed as often as she should have with herself and the blonde.

It meant a lot to the teen. Hearing the older titan say those words gave validity to her belief that she held a place in Raven's heart. She smiled as she basked in the moment.

The others deemed this impossible due to the cold nature the woman had adopted but she never doubted the compassion that the blue haired titan possessed. She had always believed it to be there, hiding beneath the resentment and fury. One just had to look long enough to see.

"Careful Raven, you're starting to make me feel special." the blonde said as she continued to smile. She knew Raven wasn't trying to compliment her she was just speaking her mind. "And that's not what today is about."

"What is today about?" the blue haired titan asked, though she already knew the answer.

"You." was the obvious answer she was given. "Today is your day." she reminded the other woman. "Now, what do you want to do?" she inquired. The day wasn't quite over yet, not unless the celebrant wanted it to be.

"No more plans for me?" the older woman asked and received a shake of the head. "And I was so hoping I'd be whisked away again." she teased, receiving a playful glare from the younger woman before her. "Perhaps to France… Or maybe Hawaii." she remarked with a mockingly thoughtful look on her face. Her eyes remained on the figure before her, watching for the younger titan's reaction.

"If I knew you'd be this sardonic, I wouldn't have planned anything." she stated with a frown, not appreciating being played with. "See if I ever try to surprise you ever again." she huffed as she crossed her arms before her and narrowed her eyes at Raven. She knew this gesture was meant to be in good humor.

"Oh now… We can't have that." Raven remarked as she shook her head in opposition. "Not after I just realized how much I love your surprises." she told the blonde, wearing a sincere look on her face, allowing the younger woman to know that she wasn't mocking her this time. "Now I can't wait to see what we're going to do for Christmas." the older titan stated with a genuine look of intrigue. "What is it?" she asked after noting the jovial spike on the shorter woman's aura.

Terra smiled. The usually stoic woman was displaying an air of decadence, as if she was no longer restraining herself. She seemed so free, free from worry, free of the dull look in her eyes. Her ocean blue depths were liberated from the cynical cloud that surrounded them constantly.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen the woman look like this. Back when they had first met, she seemed to be carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders, as though she was contemplating how to bring an end to world hunger.

Of course, she realized later on, after hearing about Trigon, that this was the case. The fate of the world rested on whether or not the portal, Raven, would fulfill her destiny. She had the right to stay silent and brood. It was the sort of reaction one expected from someone with such a fate.

Terra knew this wasn't the only reason for the older woman's quietness. There was also the fact that her powers were connected to her emotions and so she had to control them. She understood why Raven took such lengths to protect her solitude.

It was easier not to feel. If she couldn't feel, well then there was nothing for her to control was there? But that was impossible no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop herself from feeling, from loving. Proof of said improbability was that the older woman fell for her friend.

Then, while she was in her rock induced coma, the blue haired woman changed. The unrequited love she harbored festered into immeasurable resentment which hid behind those usually cold eyes.

"I like seeing you like this." Terra remarked.

"Like what exactly?" she asked with her brow raised in intrigue. She already had a feeling as to what the blonde was referring to but she wanted to clarify the meaning behind the statement.

"Open… Exposed…" the younger woman didn't mull over her response. Nor did she hesitate to speak at that moment. But after she said what she did, she felt herself become worried. She was worried that after noting her observation aloud to Raven, the older woman would shut her out again, gather her emotions, put them in a titanium vault, and bring back her steely gaze. "I'm sorry."

"Its fine." the usually stoic titan assured her. "I can't say I remember the last time I ever felt like this." she admitted, surprising herself as she did so. The blonde was bringing out a side of her that she hadn't known she had.

The older woman silently contemplated whether or not she should call back up her walls, feeling the teen would see too much. Knowing how much it would mean to the blonde, she decided against retrieving her cold demeanor from the recesses of her mind. She didn't want to ruin this day, not only for her sake but the younger woman's as well. As she felt very familiar auras approaching she knew they had to move quickly if they were to avoid them. Terra spoke out.

"Want to head out?" she asked the celebrant with a smile, trying to let the blue haired woman know she wasn't about to do anything to betray her trust. She received a nod in return.

"Hey you guys!" the other blonde titan greeted as the celebrant and her companion rose from their seats.

"And here I was hoping they wouldn't notice us." Raven whispered under her breath, knowing only the blonde before her would hear. She knew the teen had sensed their presence as well and this was the main reason for the girl asking if they wanted to leave. Well it was that and of course Terra didn't want her to raise her walls again.

"We can just say our 'hellos' and leave." the younger woman stated. They both knew that the others could and most likely would, ruin the celebrant's high spirited mood.

"I was wondering when we'd see you two again!" Beast Boy said, wearing his trademark goofy grin.

"You saw us at the party." Terra reminded her usually green friend. Today, the two were in disguise as civilians so the color of their shape shifting teammate's skin was of a pinkish hue.

"But you guys left early." Cyborg stated as he entered the scene. "Which makes me think you didn't have fun."

"Ah well, I had to write a paper." the blonde stated. She didn't miss the amused look on the blue haired woman's face. "My English paper." she clarified smirking in disbelief as she did so.

"Sure about that?" the usually stoic titan asked, finally speaking out. Terra's response was cut off.

"What's your excuse Raven?" the guised team leader inquired as he stood in front of Raven, his hands in his pockets with his head held high. "Not enough hot women at the party to entertain yourself with?"

"I didn't think you'd take to me using your girlfriend to entertain myself again." was the response that the usually resentful titan could have given. There was a truth to those words and they both knew it but retorts like that had been uncommon, not since Starfire and she had become more civil with one another, a civility that never could have transpired if it weren't for a certain teenaged blonde they both cared for.

She decided against it, knowing that a remark like that would not only upset the bird boy but her first love as well and if the red head was upset her closest friend would be upset as well.

Statements like those would no doubt cause the strain the green eyed woman felt around her to resurface and Terra would not take too kindly to having the people she cared about at each other's throats again. So she wasn't about to let the bird boy ruin the progress she had made nor would she let him ruin her good mood.

Terra had worked hard to give her a happy birthday and she would be damned if she was going to allow the boy blunder to spoil it for the both of them.

"Robin stop." the drained voice of his girlfriend commanded him. To avoid his girlfriend's anger, he did.

Raven had become a very sensitive subject for the both of them, ever since his girlfriend's tryst with their teammate. Before, the red head would usually just let him berate her and if she did stand up for the blue haired titan, he would pay her no attention and she would usually just relent to his wishes.

However, ever since that fateful night, his girlfriend had become distant from him. Their perfect relationship had survived barely. They were merely limping on through the years as Starfire had absorbed herself with her work.

As a result of this development, the domineering team leader relinquished any control of their relationship to his girlfriend. Their roles had switched over the years but Robin didn't care if the red head bossed him around. All he knew was that he didn't want to lose.

"Hey T." greeted her dark haired guardian's girlfriend. "Raven." she nodded the empathic titan's way. Terra's influence had been felt by Blackfire so it was only natural that her pink haired girlfriend contract said influence.

Jinx really had nothing against Raven. She never did. Since the blue haired titan had stopped picking fights with her girlfriend and Robin, the tension had dissipated. Any animosity she had felt for her girlfriend's ex had been drained from her, not only by the Tamaranean sisters but their blonde adopted sister as well.

The squirt had really grown on her the more time they spent with each other. She came to like the balance. Terra was pleasant but the girl could become quite nasty when she needed to be. Like her girlfriend, she loved the girl's attitude and spunk.

"Are you two having fun?" Starfire asked with a pleasant smile on her face, revealing that she had no agenda.

"Yeah… sorry I didn't call about not coming home." Terra chuckled nervously as she scratched the back of her head upon realizing that she had forgotten to call her sister and tell her she was going to be out all night.

"Its fine." the red head smiled reassuringly. She trusted the blonde and who she was with so she wasn't worried.

They saw Blackfire heading over to them whilst Bumble Bee gave a small nod of recognition toward their way from the ordering counter. The blonde smiled back while Raven only stared at her direction for a second before focusing on her younger counterpart, hinting that they should take their leave. They said their goodbyes and were about to make their getaway.

"Hey Terra, I think you forgot something." Blackfire stated as she picked up the bag from Terra and Raven's table.

The blonde turned and was about to walk back and retrieve said item but her counterpart beat her to the punch. The usually stoic titan took the bag from her former girlfriend.

"I can't believe I almost forgot this." the blue haired titan stated, visibly upset, a demeanor that her teammates were unused to seeing from her but she couldn't help it. She couldn't believe that she had almost forgotten her souvenir/present. She had just been distracted with her thoughts and the fact that the others were coming to interrupt and possible ruin their moment.

"It must be really important to you." Robin stated, eyeing the bag with intent. No doubt he was wondering was inside it. The bag wasn't a shopping bag. He was fairly certain it was a gift bag.

"It is." she remarked, eyeing Terra as she did so. The blonde blushed a bit and smiled. Raven, wanting to make sure she wouldn't forget to take the bag home with her, used her powers. Suddenly the bag was wrapped in a dark light and disappeared from sight. She had safely teleported the bag to her home.

"A gift…" Robin deduced aloud. "What's the occasion?" he inquired. She chose not to retort and was about to turn away. The boy wonder suddenly remembered an event that happened many years ago. "Your birthday." he stated upon remembrance.

"It's your birthday?" they others asked simultaneously, their tone coated with shock and disbelief. It occurred to the original titans that it had been a while since they had thought about their teammate's birthday. In fact, they couldn't remember the last time they had celebrated with her. The new titans just kicked themselves for not even inquiring when Raven's birthday was.

"It's actually convenient that you've forgotten. We skip the formalities and awkward greetings." she stated. "There's no need to plan a pity party."

"Raven…" Beast Boy started but was quickly interrupted.

"Besides, there was only one person I wanted to spend this day with." she revealed, eyeing the blonde to let her and everyone else know that she would share this day with only one person, the young teen beside her.

Just as those words escaped her lips, she felt a chill creep through her entire body. There were several potent auras approaching her but one stood out above the rest. She started to feel the ends of her fingertips becoming cold as the chills settled there, her breath becoming colder as well. It was indeed an ominous aura. It seemed familiar yet she couldn't quite remember who this aura belonged to.

"What a sad thing to say!" the frosty voice stated. "To think I planned to make my come back to surprise you on this most special occasion." the ever so sinister tone was so familiar.

They looked to the source of the sound and found a cloaked figure standing before them. He seemed a bit taller than normal but they all knew exactly who he was. There was no mistaking whom the voice belonged to, even though it had been years since they had heard that seemingly all knowing and menacing voice.

The other titans scurried along with the crowd, blending in as the people exited the building. Growing up in the city allowed the civilians to know that costumed people on a day that wasn't Halloween meant trouble so they hastily made their escape.

"Slade…" the blue haired titan whispered under her breath once the room had finally cleared out.

"Back from the dead… again." he announced as he removed the hood from his head, exposing his mask to the free world. Though his face was covered by that familiar mask, she could hear his skin moving, letting her know that the villain was grinning. "I have to commend myself for being able to rise up from the dead so many times."

"Well this time around, you're going to stay dead!" Robin threatened, now clad in his uniform. The others were right behind him.

"Ah… Robin…" the older man acknowledged his former apprentice. "I should have taught you manners… it's not polite to interrupt conversations." he lectured. "Neither is it gentlemanly to make promises you can't keep." Slade mocked his once most formidable foe.

"Oh, this is one promise I'm going to keep." Robin stated as he readied his aluminum staff.

"As much as I would love to wipe the floor with your face, I'm not here for you." he moved his face toward Raven, his eyes settled on her. The scene reminded the original titans of the time when Slade came for their blue haired titan per Trigon's instructions.

The half demon stood, trying to determine what the masked man wanted with her. Her father was dead so that meant there was no one controlling the villain's fatality now that he had become a living human again and was no longer a walking corpse. Her prophecy had been fulfilled and she had beaten her father. Any ties she had with Slade were terminated.

"The only connection we had was my pathetic excuse for a father." she concluded. "And I know you hated him. That fact leads me to doubt that you're here to avenge your master's death." they both knew that Trigon had screwed him over in the end and that was why he found himself working with his masked former apprentice. "So now I find myself wondering why you've graced me with your presence yet again." after years of hiding, he had come to surface. She observed him.

Raven knew that a keen mind like Slade wouldn't have just reappeared if he didn't think he had the edge. He wasn't the spur of the moment type of guy. No, Raven knew he had kept himself up to date on how her powers have grown and for him to show up beside this fact allowed her to know that he definitely thought he had the upper hand.

She refused to attack him. She would let him make the first move unlike her gung-ho teammates. She would have been surprised that they hadn't assaulted their once most wanted villain but she wasn't since she felt the shock still churning within them.

"You're right, my time is very valuable. I always knew you were smartest." remarked the masked villain. He liked that the blue haired titan was trying to process what was happening, trying to get into his frame of mind before initiating a battle. The usually hooded titan had matured not only in body but in mind. As he looked at the old and new faces that surrounded his target, he knew that so much had changed. "And you're right. I'm not here for you." he disclosed which meant only one thing to Raven. "At least not yet."

"I wondered when you're sorry ass would be coming back and now I'm glad you did. Now I can end you!" Robin stated as he ran toward his once most formidable foe. Raven knew this wasn't about settling a score. No his ego was cut yet again, seeing as he was no longer Slade's priority but a mere speck in his radar.

The boy wonder rushed toward the villain who just stood there, waiting for him to arrive. He swung his staff at the older man. Slade anticipated the move and brought his hand up. The staff collided with the back of his hand.

With a flick of his wrist, he deflected the staff from his hand. The tiny movement had enough force in it to not only force the staff back but it's wielder as well. The boy wonder found his self flying, his body skidding along the floor of the pizzeria. All that damage caused by a simple flick of his wrist.

The others stood still. Clearly, it wasn't only their teammates who had incurred changes within them. Something surely had happened to the masked villain. He had never been that strong before. Raven and Terra continued to observe their foe.

"Lately I've found that I don't know my own strength." Slade remarked as he made a fist and circled his wrist. His eyes drifted toward the blonde beside his former master's offspring. "I had to see for myself if the rumors were untrue…" he said looking at the teen. "But I never forget a face. Especially not one I once controlled." remarked the masked villain. "It seems I'm not the only one who's capable of rising from beyond the grave." he shook his head. "It's been far too long…" he focused on the resurrected titan, his target. "Terra." the name slipped through his masks covered with that chilling venomous tone he was well known for.

"I haven't been counting the days but it seems it hasn't been long enough." retorted the blonde.

"Is that any way to treat your old master?" he asked, shaking his head and clucking his tongue in mock disapproving. "I see your manners have worsened in my absence. I blame the company you've chosen to surround yourself with."

"Better to be without manners than be a mindless drone." she rebutted.

"Hmm… I don't remember you backbiting this much." Slade shifted his posture back slightly, indicating surprise. He didn't expect the blonde to have such ardor, let alone for her to have this much intelligence in order to banter with him without losing her patience.

"You were too busy beating me to perfection." she stated. "I think I should return the favor."

"You can try…" he dared.

"I don't have to try we both know I can beat you." Terra bit back. "I've beaten you in all the ways possible…" this was true. She was the only person who can claim this for she had beaten him not only in body, but in mind and soul as well. "And I'm sure that I can do it again." the confidence in her voice was evident.

Slade once controlled her body but because her will was stronger than his mind, she broke free from the bond that he held. She then beat him in combat by herself, proving that not only did was her psyche stronger than his, she was also the better fighter.

"Before you make declarations like that, you should probably assess your opponent first." he advised.

"You're not the only one who's changed." Raven stated not only referring to herself but her blonde counterpart as well, readying for any attack the villain would make against his blonde target.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Slade asked. "I'm afraid my nostalgia has made me forget to introduce my newest students." taking the hint, one had jumped from the roof of the pizzeria "Savage," another walked from the side of the building "Striker," a figure appeared in the air twirling before landing perfectly on his feet, "Scourge, and last but not least…" a female this time came into view peering from Slade's arm before she took a step and revealed herself fully. "Solstice." he introduced the four. Raven and Terra had felt their presence beforehand so they weren't surprised, unlike their other teammates.

Savage was a burly man, even more muscular than Cyborg. He stood taller than his master and his other teammates with a devilish grin on his face. Striker just stood, his hands in his pockets looking bored while his teammate Scourge held a serious look on his face. Solstice's pale blue eyes which were almost white stared at the figures before her, analyzing them no doubt, based on the thoughtful look on her face.

"Titans," Robin breathed as he resumed his fighting stance. "Go!" he ordered them. His comrades followed his command charging, all except for Raven who was busy observing Solstice and Terra who did the same for Slade.

XXXX

If the spelling and grammar is off, I apologize. It's hard to proofread on a netbook since the screen is so small. Just to clarify, almost five years have passed since Terra was ressurected.

So, bet you weren't expecting this kind of twist? How do you all like it so far?

And thanks for your patience and all the motivating reviews. I'm simply enjoying a state of euphoria after seeing that so many have remained faithful to this story. I'm even happier to see that there are new readers as well. Anyway, enough chattering.

You all know what to do...


	35. Left to Taunt

Another update!

XXXX

The fight had been moved from the pizzeria floor onto the streets. While the others fought, no words were spoken amongst the once most notorious villain and his former apprentice and the same was said between the usually stoic titan and the stranger in front of her. The male apprentices of the masked criminal intercepted the coming heroes and heroines whilst their master and teammate continued on with what seemed to be a staring contest through the eyes of everyone else.

In reality, not only were they staring at each other to analyze one another, they were silently communicating with their eyes. Through Slade's mask, he conveyed his disappointment and anger while his former apprentice displayed regret, not for disobeying him he knew that but for letting him sway her in the first place.

Raven and Solstice were at a standstill also. Both were asking questions neither would voice for they knew they wouldn't be answered.

After what seemed like forever, Slade finally made a move. The blonde readied herself as her former master ran toward her at such great speed. He then disappeared suddenly before reappearing beside her in midair, his foot extending toward her face. The teen quickly reacted and blocked his attack by raising her forearm. She felt the ground beneath her move as she shifted slightly, proving that the villain had indeed increased his strength to a level that only her and Raven had reached.

She blocked an incoming punch and sent one of her own, colliding with his cheek and denting his metal mask easily. He perfected his posture after regaining his balance.

"You've gotten much better." he complimented her. "But then again, so have I…" his tone darkened. "I'm not really one for show and tell… but I suppose I could give you a little demonstration." he placed a hand underneath his chin, the other on his head and cracked his neck. "You see, after my brush… well it was more like a stroke really… with death, I was literally reborn. I needed some time to readjust to my new life, hence my absence. But I couldn't stay gone for long, I have unfinished to attend to and you know as well as anyone, one way or another I always achieve my goals." he proceeded to remove one of his gloves.

He placed his glove in his back pocket while he began to showcase his ungloved hand, his black hand. Terra could see an orange line, coming extending down to his middle finger. Something told her that this change hadn't been caused by her former master discovering the wonders of body art.

"I highly doubt that's a new tattoo." she voiced her thoughts.

"Quite the clever girl." he praised. Terra couldn't remember the man ever being so free with compliments. He was always one who preferred to critique. She knew he definitely had something up his sleeve. "Your wit certainly has evolved, child."

He walked over to a nearby car and placed the index finger from his ungloved hand on the vehicle. His orange marking started to glow as the car roared to life and made its way toward the teenager at full speed. The blonde easily stopped the car with one hand in its place, denting its hood as she did so.

She pressed the hood the car to the floor, causing the front tires to pop out and fly off their separate ways away from the car. The tires didn't stay down though, quickly rolling toward Terra and the car. She was about to rip the car apart when it suddenly exploded.

She was surrounded by flames and smoke, making her unable to see but she could still hear the tires approaching her and made contact with her, creating another explosion. The smoke died down, revealing the teen whose clothing was a bit scorched but aside from the soot on her cheek, she was unharmed by the flames and the blast.

"Picked up a few tricks…" commented the young woman.

"Manipulation has always been my strongest suit." he stated though they both knew she didn't need to be reminded of this. "After I make contact with something, I can make it do anything I want." Slade informed his former pupil. "And if I put energy in it, I can make it explode."

"Everything you touch ends in chaos." she spit back.

"Everything…" he agreed. "Sadly, not everyone." revealed the villain. "Inanimate objects I can control but I'm afraid I don't possess influence on living creatures." he added with a defeated tone.

"I'm sure that hasn't stopped you from inflicting pain on them." she stated.

Their banter was cut short when Slade sped toward a truck and touched it with his ungloved hand. The truck came to life and headed for Terra's direction. The teen voluntarily collided with the truck, deciding it would be better if the truck hit her rather than some building, not only would there be less damage to the city but there would also be less debris flying around.

Even if the truck was hauling gas behind it, she knew there wouldn't be any serious damage inflicted upon her, her skin had become tougher than diamond it seemed.

The truck exploded and she was once again surrounded by flames and smoke. This time, she jumped out of the fire pit and rushed toward Slade who upon seeing her approaching, placed his hand on the cement which then came off the ground and wrapped itself around Terra who broke free from her constraints with ease before it exploded.

He ran toward his opponent and proceeded to send his ungloved fist toward her face. His knuckle was coiled around metal, a pipe he had probably stolen from a nearby stop sign and wrapped around his hand, using it as makeshift tape.

The young woman blocked his first punch but could not do the same for the gloved fist which collided with her stomach. Slade's metal coiled hand then sent a blow to the shorter fighter's cheek. The metal was dislodged around his hand and it wrapped itself around Terra's neck. The masked villain jumped back. The metal exploded as soon as her fingers made a move to remove it.

He must have put a certain amount of energy into the metal pipe for the teen had felt a slight burn on her neck and fingertips. She decided it was time for her to retaliate.

She used her incredible speed and headed for her opponent. He hadn't expected her to be able to move so quickly that his shock left him wide open for an attack. Terra used this opportunity and sent her knee toward his side. She succeeded in landing her blow and landed another one by hitting his head with her elbow. The force of the attack knocked him from his stance, causing him to fumble back a few steps.

The teen former villainess did not relent as she sent a punch his way. He blocked this punch but did not do the same for the ones she sent for his stomach and face. She leapt in the air and proceeded to spin kick him in the ribs, sending him back toward a building not far from their battle sight.

He collided with the wall, denting it. The debris fell around him and smoke comprised of tiny particles of cement surrounded him. He stood as the dust cleared, revealing that both his hands were not ungloved.

The girl came at him with such speed but this time he wasn't shocked. He quickly removed his hood and cloak, wrapping it around his hand while he touched a piece of rubble with the other. The debris melded into his hand quickly. Terra made her move and attempted to kick the villain.

He used his cloak as a whip. The cloth under his control wrapped itself around the blonde's leg. He pulled her, causing her to be off balance, fall on the ground, and skid toward him. She stopped at his feet and he quickly punched her on her gut with his cement covered hand. He punched her at the same spot once more before he uncoiled his whip and jumped back, his other hand free of its makeshift glove.

The contents had been left on the teen's stomach. As she made a move to get up, the cement on her stomach exploded. This time, she felt more than a sting. It seemed that her former master had figured out how much energy he needed to transfer into an object to inflict damage on her. Terra needed to up her game fast.

She jumped up from the ground and extended her hands out, the ground below her moved. Huge clusters of cement and earth floated into the air. The teen used her powers to make them harder than diamonds and sharper than knives.

They flew towards Slade at great speed, he managed to dodge some of them but there were others that came too quickly, slashing at his body. One even managed to lodge itself on his side, above where his appendix was. It settled itself in there pretty deep but regardless of the pain, he still pulled it out, causing blood to spew. He paid no attention to the pain or the blood.

"Impressive." he muttered as he shook the dripping blood off his hand.

"I don't remember you being a bleeder." she commented. It didn't escape her notice that his blood wasn't the normal red one would see flowing from the wounds of humans. It had an orange hue to it and it seemed to be more concentrated than ordinary blood.

"I spoke of changes…" he reminded her. "You see Terra, the mind and body maybe mine, but… the blood running within me isn't." he revealed. "I tore out the burnt appendage that was once my heart soaked it a pool filled with the blood of the most powerful demons ever to walk any dimensions, recited a little incantation and finally, I felt my heart beat again and as the blood flowed through my scalded body, I regained my physique. Well, it came with a few changes of course." that explained the changes in his height and the color of skin. "It was what I had to do to get flesh and muscles onto my bones…"

"You truly are a sick twisted bastard." she spat out disgustedly.

"Not all of us were able to attain permanent stasis underneath the molten rock." he countered. "I'm curious to know how you managed to rise from the ashes… just like your old self, only better than ever." he commented, knowing she hadn't aged when she awoke.

Terra said nothing. She didn't know how she was able to come out of the lava with her skin intact then again she couldn't say she remembered the burning ever occurring in the first place. No matter how many times she went over what had happened in the cave and the events after it, she couldn't find an explanation for her lack of changes on the outside and the insurmountable changes that happened within.

She had found herself focusing on this more and more as the alterations became increasingly evident and undeniable. Still, she found there was no way for her to ascertain answers. Her evolution perturbed her and left her questioning who she was and where exactly she came from.

As far as she knew she was human but no human, mutated or not, possessed abilities like her and the only one who did, well wasn't a pure human but a half demon. Her skills were almost par with Raven's, which left her wondering what that meant.

Trigon, Raven's father, was believed to be the most powerful demon in existence during his time. His name had been feared by many, even by those from different galaxies. She remembered hearing proof of this from the Tamaranean sisters after Blackfire had asked Starfire about the blue haired woman's past.

They didn't talk about Raven often but they did, once in a while. The sisters weren't comparing notes on what they knew or didn't know about their former bedmate. She wasn't a chosen toping of course. They would simply reminisce about some of their fondest memories in battle or just in general and sometimes, the blue haired titan's name would come up and rather than censor themselves, they allowed themselves to relive those moments.

Terra believed those recollections allowed the transition from them hating their blue haired teammate to them being civil with her to be easier. If they remembered what joy Raven had brought to them before they had caused her pain, they may perhaps find it in themselves to release the grudge they held for the wrongs she had committed against them now.

If her father had been the strongest demon, it was in Raven's genetics to behold just as much power as her biological father. Actually, she was stronger than him and she proved that by defeating him which in turn meant that now, she was the most powerful demon in existence. Her genetics explained the source of her abilities and Terra sometimes wondered if the same could be said for her situation.

Was she just some sort of fluke, even in the human mutant department? Or was she something more? She often dismissed the idea since there was no way in hell she could be a demon. It must have meant that, as others would say, she was a freak among freaks of course she didn't see herself that way, at least not any more.

Slade decided two can play the game of manipulation. He placed his hands onto the cement. His orange stripes glowed brightly as the ground moved. An enormous slab broke off from the street in a humanoid shape and began to move toward Terra.

The blonde fought back using a creation of her own that was alike to Slade's but its texture proved to be stronger than his since she made it so. The cement and earth humanoids met and their battle began. Terra's beast pushed her former master's back, knowing that it would most likely explode.

Slade's creation was being pushed back by Terra's, and as she had predicted, the masked villain's slab exploded. The young woman acted quickly, manipulating the earth into a sphere which surrounded the exploding cement.

She contained the explosion in the sphere and after doing so, she dissolved the sphere, releasing the smoke inside it. From the clouds, the notorious villain burst forth and landed a punch on his former apprentice's face, another to her stomach. He finished his combination attack with a kick to her waist.

"It looks like you've lost your focus." he stated. He never would have been able to attack the young woman if she had been able to maintain both her focus on the battle and her control over her human shaped earth slab. But as he observed he was sure she struggled with her power. She needed to give it her full attention instead of being able to do both simultaneously. "Or should I say your control?" he asked rhetorically.

Terra stepped back in shock. It seems that her former master still had the eyes of a hawk for he remained as observant as she remembered. Slade took this opening and landed a sweep kick, making the blonde fall on the floor. He then proceeded to kick her in the stomach. His last kick sent her sliding back twenty feet away from him.

"Ugh…" she groaned as she lifted her upper body from the ground, spitting out blood as she did so. "Fuck." it had been a while since she had last felt real pain.

When she sparred with Raven, they never hurt each other. They always knew when to stop before actually inflicting any injury to each other. The last time she ached was when the blue haired titan woke her up. The chill alongside the feeling of thousands of needles trying to poke their way out of her body was the kind of agony one couldn't forget. To say it was excruciating would have been an understatement. It was the most painful experience she had ever had. She could never forget.

"It's too bad Terra." he commented. "If you had stayed as my apprentice, you could have gained so much power instead of losing control of your powers once again." Slade taunted, his voice carrying a sense of fulfillment. She knew he thought she deserved this and did not pity her, in fact, he seemed to feel justified.

She had betrayed him after all, using the skills that he believed he instilled in the girl. She would have been useless without him. Without his teachings, all she had to look forward to was a career in cave mining, if she could even move that much rock. He felt that all that she gained was owed to him. It was only right that she lost what he had given her after she turned her back on him and killed him.

"What can I say? I just couldn't resist beating your face into the ground." she retorted as she rose from the cement.

"I'm right aren't I?" he pressed, ignoring her comment, his eyes conveying the smugness he was known to possess. He knew there was no way he could have been wrong but further validation would provide even more gratification for his ego.

"You should be quiet." she advised him.

"You're back at square one. You can't control your powers." the delight in his voice was clear. He laughed an eerie merry laugh. Justice had been served, he felt. "All that strength you possess, the speed… it doesn't mean a thing if you can't even use your abilities." Slade surmised.

"Shut up!" Terra yelled out, feeling her frustration rise. She wasn't agitated with Slade, but more on the fact that he was right. She was becoming angry with herself, at how weak she was. While others prided her for being physically superior, they didn't know about all the flaws she harbored when it came to her real abilities. The strength, the speed, the increase in her senses, they were merely a small part of her powers.

The larger, more important part was her control over the earth, and as she had found out after wakening from her rock coma, water as well and Slade knew this as well as she did. It all meant nothing if she couldn't control her talents.

"All that power that you've gained, you can't harness." he laughed as he continued to ridicule her. "Pathetic."

"Shut up!" Terra yelled once more as she moved her hands forward, her palms parallel to the ground beneath them until she raised them. The movement caused the ground Slade had been standing in to move as the cement was torn right from under him.

He fell to the ground, not expecting such a bold move by his former apprentice. She smashed the rock against his chest, the collision caused the stone to crumble against the villain's hardened body but the force of the blow had been strong for Slade groaned in pain as he rose from the ground. Terra had her powers to thank for this. If she had merely thrown the rock, she wouldn't have been able to inflict this amount of damage.

Her onslaught continued as she called upon the earth once more. The ground shook as huge portions of dirt tore itself away from the ground and floated in midair, forming two giant fists which pummeled down on Slade.

When the masked villain touched one fist and made it explode, another came took its place. Having enough of being Terra's punching bag, he grabbed a piece of concrete which had broken off in the still deepening crater that he was in and threw it at one fist while he touched the other. Both fist exploded as he jumped back, regaining a stance on the ground.

He saw a boulder coming for him and braced himself. He pressed his palms against the rock, accessing his powers to see if he could overpower the blonde's control over the stone.

Terra could feel the rock slowly rejecting her but she kept her stance. She didn't care if her former master could subjects to his whims. The earth was her element, not Slade's and she would fight with her life to keep it that way so she summed up all the might that she could, forcing the rock to budge the mask villains way.

Then she felt it, a sort of surge of power coming from within. It was as though her blood was being filled with ice, like a cold fluid had just filled her body and coursed its way through her yet it was strangely relaxing.

Suddenly the hydrants around them burst with water and joined with the boulder the teen had been controlling. They fused with the dirt and the metal firm rock became mud. It seemed as though the rock was melting as the circular shape of the boulder changed to one that couldn't be identified. The muck sifted its way through Slade's hands.

He couldn't make everything explode. The mud continued to flow from his fingertips to his wrist, then down towards his arms. He tried to shake off the remnants of mess but he found that they stayed on him. He tried to back away but the mud reached his feet.

The mud acted like glue and kept him there. Slade looked at his captor whose eyes had been shining a bluish light. This type of power, he did not expect her to possess. This was something new, a development of sorts. He was unprepared for an even like this. He had known that she had changed, but he couldn't have believed she changed to this degree.

Getting over his shock as the mud crept its way from his feet to his legs and further up, he reached behind him. He pulled out his gloves and held them as the orange lines on his hands shone once more. Just as the mud was traveling up his waist, he quickly tossed one glove onto the floor quickly and leapt far away from the mud pile. As he did so, he threw the other at the ground before Terra.

Through the fog of smoke and debris, a mailbox which was in the shape of a ball of sorts made it way through. The blonde extended her hand and blocked the incoming object by raising a wall up from the floor. The ball collided with barricade and exploded seconds after doing so.

The masked villain tried his luck, throwing more of his energy made explosives at the teen, who, merely created barricades from the earth in order to protect herself. Slade decided on raising his level of performance once again.

He placed his hands on the side of the building beside him. An orange spark escaped his marking and the palm of his hand. A second later, a fourth of the building came to life as it tore itself from the rest of the structure. The rest of the building crumbled as its torn counterpart reformed itself.

The painted concrete looked a bit like Cinderblock, only bigger. The figure extended its hand out toward Terra. Its hand changed shapes and turned into a giant gun.

Out from the barrel of the gun came what looked to be the remnants of desk. It seemed the thing was taking in what was inside it and shooting it out at its foe. It came quickly at the blonde who had managed to resurrect a barrier with the dirt in the nick of time. It had been close. Too close.

The earth walls came down, revealing the teen whose eyes were still glowing their bluish color. They glowed brighter as the flames around her roared to life. A gust of wind generate from where she was standing.

She floated in the air as the wind carried her, the flames from the explosions, the water from the hydrants, and the earth beneath her swirled around her as she did so. She brought her hands to her sides and the dirt around her concentrated and floated just above the palms of her hands, forming perfect spheres.

The circles were laced with fire though as they came in closer contact with the teen, the flames turned white. She extended her hand and the faming balls of dirt came at Slade and at his concrete behemoth. He dodged them while his creature could not do the same. He watched as the creature was burned before him, at an accelerated rate. It was peculiar how quickly the stone burned and turned to dust under the white flame. What was more peculiar was how even he could feel the heat.

It had been a while since he had last felt cold or hot. Thanks to the demon blood he had stolen, his body had been reformed, much stronger than a human's and now he was beyond the effects of the climate.

He took a step back, remembering the last time he had felt heat. It was in the cavern. There was no way he could ever forget his death. No, not when he could still remember the unbearable pain he underwent as he was consumed by the lava. The way he smelled his own flesh searing as the heat ate away his skin, then his muscles. He looked up into the sky, his eyes focusing at the one who caused his pain.

His anger emerged at the memory of his death. He placed both hands on the rubble beside him, on the rest of the building. The debris rose from the ground and sped toward the blonde.

She easily manipulated the elements around her, displaying a level of control like she had never had before. The water sliced through some debris while the flames merely consumed the explosive rock, and the earth just met the debris before they even came close to the teen.

Slade had used the debris as a distraction as he sped incredibly toward the teen, leaping from building to building before finally appearing beside her. He used his cloak and whipped it around Terra's wrist.

The masked villain let go of his cloak and a large blast developed which caused the blonde to rage through the street, skidding alongside the floor as she did so. Slade had more than a considerable amount of energy in that attack. It was like a small a miniature atom bomb had exploded into the street, wiping out an entire block. Luckily, the civilians had fled.

"Terra!" yelled out Raven. She had torn herself away from Solstice's gaze as soon as she had felt a certain change in the blonde's aura. She had noted the tremendous burst of power as well as the teen's glowing eyes so in turn she had watched the blonde.

She acted quickly and sped toward the blonde. A black shadow, in shape of a hand came out from Raven and headed for Terra's direction. The shadow hand caught the now unconscious teen before she could further damage herself. The blue haired titan brought the blonde closer to her.

There were cuts and bruises all over the younger woman. She could also see some burn marks on her wrist leading up to her arms and down to her side. Raven surveyed the teen's face and found blood spewing from her lips, trailing down to her chin.

"Raven..." the blonde whispered. Her eyes had restored their natural state as she closed them and felt herself succumb to fatigue brought on by Slade's attack and the use of her powers. The blue haired titan pulled the younger woman closer to her as she lifted the girl off the ground. She held her tightly, securing her injured friend in her arms.

"Raven a little help over here!" Beast Boy yelled out.

The rest of the team had been struggling, trying their best to beat their respective opponents. They had split up into three groups seeing as their foes preferred not fighting as a team. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Kitten were dealing with Savage. Jinx, Blackfire, and Bumble Bee were battling Striker while Cyborg and Robin had been fighting with Scourge.

Savage proved to live up to his name as he dug his claws onto the side of the building and leapt up. He climbed up the side of the building like a monkey would climb up a tree. He used his strength to kick against the side of the wall. He soared through the air and reached up, grabbing the flying Starfire by her ankle. He tossed her down to the ground and skidded down another building, watching his handiwork as he did so.

Beast Boy caught the red head before she touched the ground. Savage frowned, sad that he did not see the beautiful woman hit the pavement. Kitten took advantage of his distracted state. She used her whip to grab the villain but his wrist and pulled Savage down onto their level as Beast Boy took the shape of an elephant.

On the other side of the battle arena stood a bruised Bumble Bee with her ray guns who no longer could take flight since her wings had been damaged by Striker. Blackfire flew toward her opponent, firing her purple star bolts.

After her girlfriend's attack, Jinx tried her hand on hand to hand combat. The villain proved to be quicker than she as she failed yet another attempt to punch Slade's student. Deciding that she would fare better using her powers as opposed to her strength, she fired one of her bolts at her foe, hitting him right on the mark. Striker smirked before he unleashed one of his own attacks. A spike fired from his fist. The pink haired woman dodged the projectiles.

Scourge, like his comrade's, proved to be a challenge as well. Cyborg used his sonic cannon and managed to graze his opponents shoulder.

His used his long index finger to wipe some of the blood from his shoulder. He brought the liquid to his mouth, suckling on his finger and savoring the taste. His eyes twinkled with malice as he dug his claw into his shoulder, deepening the wound and then proceeded to injure his other limb, ripping off some skin from his forearm.

The blood dripped to his fingertips as he ran toward his foes. He began to claw at the metal man and the masked titan. Scourge landed a blow, slicing his cheek. Immediately, the boy wonder felt as though acid had been poured onto him.

Raven ignored their cries for help. They reminded her many times that she wasn't the only one in the team, that they were heroes as well. Now was the time for them to satiate their thirsts for action. Now was the time for them to prove their worth. Besides, she had more important matters to attend to.

She watched as the piles of rocks before her rumbled and Slade arose from beneath them. He hadn't been quick enough to get away. He jumped up and dusted himself. Slade, as arrogant as ever, stood with his head held high as he gazed at Raven.

"Ah, it seems my former apprentice has tired herself out." Slade said his voice laced with fake concern and bitterness. He watched as Raven only continued to look at his former apprentice. "She lasted longer than I expected her to. You should be proud." he taunted. "Her powers have grown immensely but I suppose no matter how much time passes, she will still be unable to harness them." the masked villain shook his head. "Such is the fate of the weak and pathetic."

The blue haired titan let out a heated breath. She could feel her heart quickening as an uncontrollable urge to protect Terra and beat Slade filled her being.

She knew the reason why this was happening but she made no move to stop this. She couldn't make a move to contain the urge for it was so raw and potent that it flowed too quickly for any sort of containment. Not to mention she was too confused to move. There was a sort of desperation that clung to her, as if her demonic half was begging for her to let the change happen.

Her eyes blazed their familiar blood red as the demon made her presence known. She gazed upon her fallen comrade's foe wearing the blood hungry look she was known to possess.

Slade stepped back in fear. He had witnessed Raven's powers before during the defeat of Trigon. It had been so long since he had seen the usually quiet titan's powers but he couldn't forget that display of energy. He had marveled at the sight of her demonstration before but he knew that this was different. Judging from the red glow, it seemed that Raven had grown even more powerful.

He should have been able to move but he couldn't. It was as though those cold depths had trapped him in his place. His fear gripped him. Fear of the unknown. He didn't know what the half demon would do for she never held such a look before.

A red hand spewed forth from the demon's now red shadow. The hand then gripped onto Slade and held onto him. He could feel the hand tightening around him. He could not break free from Raven's grasp. His touch held no effect against the almighty hand of the half demon. Bored with watching the villain squirm, she then proceeded to throw him to the ground.

She picked up Slade once more and slammed him onto the cement again. She hammered him to the ground countless times. The bottom part of the left side of his mask broke off, revealing that the black color was now his whole body's skin tone.

Managing to free one of his hands whilst Raven threw him like a rag doll, he grabbed a clump of cement, charged it with energy and threw it toward the daughter of his former slave driver. Another hand emerged from the woman's shadow and blocked the incoming attack.

Growing tired of ramming the villain onto the floor, she let him go. He dropped down onto the floor. The red hand Raven had been controlling split up into two dozen fists and headed straight for the villain.

He tried to block the attacks but they were just coming too fast. He leapt back and punched the ground, his orange stripe glowing as he did so. The ground shook and a huge crevice formed. Pieces of the street floated up in the air and blocked the red fist coming his way.

Using his speed, Slade ran through the street, putting his hands on anything he could and throwing them toward the half demon, who, either swatted them out of the way or crushed them to tiny pieces.

He charged a bus with energy and sent it toward the blue haired titan and the blonde. The bus headed straight for them. The stoic titan stood still and awaited the coming of the bus. A huge red blade suddenly appeared in front of the bus and cut it half as it continued to speed.

The split bus ended up rolling on either side of Raven and Terra. Suddenly, the bus along with the debris from the other thwarted attacks of Slade that they had been surrounded with exploded.

The blast was catastrophic. There was fire everywhere and the force of the explosion had been so tremendous that it had sent the others, the titans and Slade's pupils except for Solstice, flying back. The others got up from the ground as the smoke and fire began to settle.

There was a red bubble around the blue haired titan and her charge. They were unscathed by the flames and the blast. Raven had managed to put up the shield around them in time.

The half demon smirked, her devilish smirk. She looked at him challenging him to do better. It would take more than that pathetic display of power to bring her down. The look of confusion and the tinge of fear were unmistakable. She had felt this on many an aura that encountered her after all but to see this come from Slade, well that was a special treat.

He shrugged off his fears, reminding himself that he was no longer some pathetic human the half demon could easily crush with just her thumb. He had the blood of the most powerful demons running through his veins now. He could take her.

It would be easy to do so too, seeing as the blue haired woman seemed so attach to his former disciple. The demon seemed to be utterly preoccupied with the blonde in her arms. As long as she held that unconscious brat, he had the upper hand, shield or no shield.

He raced toward the daughter of his former master, wanting to face her head on. He leapt into the air and quickened his pace. There was a blur on where he was last at and he appeared an arm's length before the blue haired demon.

He was about to strike when suddenly the earth moved and a spike came out. Slade was forced to step back. He looked at his shoulder and found that the spike had cut him. He had moved away in the nick of time. The masked villain gazed upon the demon in confusion. There was no way the attack had come from the half demon.

Terra controlled the earth, not Raven. Did that mean the blonde was still able to manipulate the earth even though she was unconscious? Was she that connected to her element now?

He straightened his form, taking a step back. There was no way he could determine if he would come out victorious in their battle now. There were too many surprises. He needed more time to make a few assessments that would guarantee his victory. He thought he knew everything there was about the two titans but it turned out he was wrong. He would have to be better prepared next time.

The masked villain took another step back. He looked to his subordinates who were busy fighting the titans. As he picked up some dirt, his hands glowed orange. He threw the dirt at the titans and at Raven. When the dust settled they found that the villains had gone. All except one had gone. With a final look toward the blue haired titan's way, Solstice disappeared from sight.

Raven did not pay attention to anything else but the blonde she held in her arms. Glowing red eyes remained glued to the sleeping figure before her. She found she was completely absorbed with concern for her friend's well-being. Nothing else mattered but Terra and her safety. The titans surrounded her, watching as she held the teen close to her and continued to forget the world around them.

XXXX

Well the Slade thing might not be that exciting so don't get your hopes up. I just thought he made the perfect villain to resurrect because both main characters have quite a history with him... He seemed a better choice rather than bringing a new villain into the mix. I totally just pulled the transformed demon thing out off my a*s. I figured well he can't have just come back out of those big fat doors normal. He was dead for crying out loud!

Thanks for reading and reviewing. What do you think of all these developments so far?


	36. Left to Redemption

Yay! An update! And it didn't take a year for it to happen!

XXXX

Her eyelids felt as though they were being weighed down by a pair of anchors hanging from them. Regardless, she forced her eyes open and the arena that greeted her sight was unfamiliar.

Then it occurred to her where she was. She was in the medical ward of the tower. It had been such a long time since she found herself here. Well, there were times she came and visited an injured teammate. Perhaps it was the fact that she was the one on the bed this time, not someone else, which made the scenery so unrecognizable.

Having a different perspective of the room made it alien to her. Maybe she was still tired from battle. She remembered it vaguely. At a certain point, all she could remember was the chilling feeling, the power that surged her body. Everything else was a blur.

"You're awake." the relieved voice started. Though it was void of the monotone it normally had, she knew who it belonged to.

Light blue eyes turned to her side and saw the half demon sitting beside her. The face, the voice were familiar, as well as the cold look but she found that a pair of all red eyes greeted her. Her brows furrowed in confusion. She had no doubt in her mind that this was Raven though.

"Raven..." Terra said as she tried to sit up. Her voice was hoarse due to her dry throat. She licked her lips and found she had barely any saliva to coat the dryness. The half demon reached out to the recuperating blonde and placed a hand on her shoulder to keep the teen from rising from the bed while she brought a cup to the younger woman's mouth with the other. She drank slowly, feeling the cool liquid coursing through her mouth down to her throat.

"Don't move too much." the red eyed woman ordered with a stern yet gentle tone in her voice. "You're still weak." she didn't want the younger woman to overexert herself. Terra nodded her head, understanding the half demon's concern. As soon as she lifted her head from her pillow, she felt her head aching. She lied back down.

"How long have I been out?" she inquired as Raven pressed the remote by her bed. The upper portion of the bed rose, stopping when the blonde had reached the position where she was sitting up slightly, her back still on the cushion on the bed.

"Two days." Raven answered.

"What happened?" she asked. Try as she might, she just couldn't remember what happened. Her body couldn't forget but her mind did.

"Do you remember fighting with Slade?" the blue haired demon received a nod in return. "During the battle, you…" she paused, trying to find the best way to explain what had happened to the blonde. "The growth in your powers manifested itself." it was the best she could come up with.

"What do you mean?" her brows furrowed in confusion.

"You began… controlling the air and fire." the half demon explained. "Then Slade fired a bomb at you and you couldn't block it in time." she concluded.

"Figures…" the teen scoffed. Even with all that power she had mustered up, she still couldn't defeat her former master. Slade had been right. All the power she gained, she couldn't harness. More and more, she began to feel inadequate. It was though she had grown in age but no matter how much her body had changed she would always remain that scrawny prepubescent girl unable to control her powers.

"You weren't yourself." the blue haired demon stated, not only because she wanted to comfort the blonde after she had felt the despair in the teen's aura, but because this was the truth. She was sure that if her friend was in the right state of mind, she would have been able to defeat Slade. She had no doubt in the blonde and her skills.

The teen smiled at the taller woman, knowing that demon or not, Raven wasn't one to provide excuses. She only affirmed what she considered to be the truth. Terra felt her mood lighten. It was flattering that her friend thought so highly of her.

"You always know how to cheer me up." she smiled her gleeful smile at the red eyed woman who only shrugged. Her mind focused on those now red eyes. The ocean blue was now gone, replaced by red that surrounded her eyes. It was akin to the change that occurred when her demonic half occurred except they weren't glowing.

Unconsciously, she reached out to the older woman's face, placing her thumb on Raven's cheek, just underneath her eye. She peered into those captivating depths.

"What is it?" she asked, placing her hand on top of Terra's.

The warmth the contact brought forced the blonde out of her reverie. Remembering herself and her manners, she retracted her hand from the older woman's cheek, placing it on top of the other one on her lap.

"Sorry…" she apologized, her cheeks burning brightly as she looked down onto her lap, embarrassed that she had invaded the blue haired demon's space. She fiddled with her hospital gown. After growing tired of doing this, she clasped her hands together and twirled her thumbs around each other. She couldn't bear to look into those ever so observant eyes.

She noted the bandage on her wrist which extended up to her forearm. Slade must have done a lot of damage. For her to need bandages, she must have sustained some serious damage. Usually her accelerated healing made sure she wouldn't need to.

"It's all right." the half demon assured the blonde. "It takes a little getting used to I suppose." she remarked her eyes.

"No it's not that." the blonde stated. "You're beautiful." the compliment just poured out from her lips before she could catch them. If she had thought about it, she would have come up with a different way to comfort the older woman without sounding so infatuated with her friend.

"I think you're still a bit groggy." teased the half demon. She knew she was attractive but she had been described as beautiful.

"Maybe…" she chuckled. "It has been a while since I've seen your eyes like this… It does suit you though." commented the blonde. "Red eyes… red the color others believe to be the color of love, of passion." she listed. Yes, the eye color definitely suited the older woman. "Still, I'm not going to lie. I've been so used to the blue so I do miss it… But the red, it just screams you." she revealed as she settled herself on the bed.

"I can't exactly promise you'll see the blue again." confessed the older woman.

For some reason, she couldn't feel her anymore as strongly as she did before. She couldn't feel her other half lurking around her mind, demanding control again. She was becoming a faint whisper in the demon's mind, as if she was fading away with time. The demon didn't quite know what to make of it.

She didn't know whether she should be happy that her other half was dying, if that was what was transpiring. As the blonde had explained to her, her human half was a part of her after all, whether she accepted this or not.

"It doesn't really matter to me what color your eyes are." she stated, not inquiring what the older woman meant by the comment. If Raven wanted her to know, she would explain it to her. "They could be yellow for all I care." no matter what eye color she possessed, the blue haired demon would always be beautiful and no matter what changes occurred, she would always be her friend.

"But if you had the choice?" she asked, a bit curious to know what the blonde would prefer. She valued her opinion after all.

"Red…" the answer came quickly. She hadn't mulled it over in her mind, revealing that she was speaking the truth. "Like I said, it suits you." the half demon grinned at that.

"Do you need anything?" she asked and received a shake of the head. "Come on now… it's been two days since you've last had a bite." the teen must have been starving. Now that the older woman mentioned it, her body reminded her of this. Her stomach growled and she clutched it with one hand whilst she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"If it's not too much trouble." remarked the teen.

"Of course not." the older woman assured her as she rose from her seat. She didn't bother to ask what the younger woman needs because she knows her well enough to know what kind of foods she would like. It may have been hard to believe because the teen liked because of her enormous appetite but the blonde did have taste and disliked some foods.

The taller woman disappeared from her sight. The injured titan leaned back against her soft pillows and surveyed her surroundings once more. On top of the bedside table was an array of hardbound books. There was one book that had lain atop the others, cracked open. It was obvious that this what Raven had been doing while she had been asleep. Judging by the amount of books that surrounded her, it seemed the half demon had not left her side.

Terra smiled to herself, feeling better at the fact that the blue haired titan deemed her important and cared so much for her. If she ever had any doubts about their friendship, they had been erased by this tender act.

"You're finally awake." her red headed supposed sister stated as she came into the room wearing the gleeful smile she was known for. The eldest Ander sister followed behind her and Jinx was there as well. "How are you feeling?" the younger princess asked as she sat on the bed beside her adoptive sister.

"I've been better." admitted the blonde.

"You were out for awhile." Blackfire stated as she too sat on the other side of the bed. The pink haired woman stood next to her girlfriend, nodding the blonde's way.

"Hey squirt." Jinx greeted. "You're healing pretty nicely." remarked the cat eyed heroine. "You're going to be up and out of this bed before you know it!" she winked at the younger woman. "In the mean time, anything we can get you to make your stay a bit more comfortable?" the pink haired woman offered.

"Raven already went to get some food." she revealed.

"I wondered where your guardian went." her dark haired sister voiced, her tone wasn't filled with malice but it carried the teasing tone it normally had.

"She was here the entire time you were out." the red head affirmed her beliefs.

"You didn't give her a hard time did you?" the teen asked, frowning at the thought of her sisters and her demonic best friend fighting like they did the last time they encountered one another.

"No." the younger princess of Tamaran assured her.

"Even you two?" she turned her sights on the couple beside her, narrowing her eyes. They shook her head in response. She smiled gratefully at the three. "Thank you." the blonde stated. "You know she's still the same Raven, whether her eyes are blue, glowing red, or just all red." she assured them. "If you spend time with her, talk to her, you'll see what I'm talking about."

"We trust your judgment." the ebony haired princess remarked. Her sister had never given her reason not to after all.

"I have to admit, it was still scary, visiting while she was watching you." Jinx confessed. The declaration earned her a glare from the Tamaranean sisters. "What? You were both uneasy too." she reminded them.

That was true. They were still afraid to be around the half demon when she was in this state but they put their fears aside. Raven, half demon form or not, was important to their adoptive little sister. They couldn't bear upsetting the teen. Also, they had worked hard to build some sort of camaraderie with the blue haired demon so that meant if Terra was right, they would lose whatever progress they had attained because of their fears.

The others of course couldn't be forced to spend more than a second in the room with the demon. They would drop in, their eyes peering from Terra to the half demon sitting beside her and then leave. Thankfully for the usually stoic titan, they didn't visit very often. They only stopped by twice a day. Also, it was in her favor that Robin had not made an appearance.

It was all thanks to Starfire of course. She had warned him that if he were to visit the room and harass the blue haired woman, he would in no doubt incur her wrath, something he couldn't afford to do.

"Yes we are still a bit… uneasy. But we managed to put our fears aside. We know that's what you want, for all of us to just get along." the red head assured her once more. "It's not the kind of environment we wanted you to wake up to." she told the injured woman.

They were willing to try not only for Terra but for the blue haired woman they once considered their friend as well. They owed it to the blonde, to Raven, and last of all to themselves. They had made their mistakes and it was time to patch up old wounds.

"So what did you bring me?" the blonde asked as she felt the blue haired demon, the woman they were discussing, teleporting into the room. Her focus automatically shifted onto the half demon. The others noted the taller woman's presence too, flashing a small smile her way.

"Your favorite." the older woman replied as she brought the bags she was carrying to a nearby table. She placed some food on a tray and used her powers to give the food to the blonde as she unpacked more food. "You can all have some if you like." she extended the offer to the other three people. They had made an effort to at least be courteous to her over the last few days. She supposed she could offer the same favor for Terra's sake.

As expected, the blonde's aura brightened with glee after she had heard the blue haired titan offer her sister's and Jinx a chance to join them.

"Are you sure?" Blackfire asked. "There might not be enough for the bottom-less pit here." she pointed her finger at the blonde.

"I made sure there would be more than enough." she confirmed as she found a grin making its way through her lips. It seemed they had reached a common ground: they both took immense pleasure in teasing the blonde. If this was the case, the teen would let them have their fun. At least until they reached a more stable foundation in their relationship.

"Awesome, my favorites!" she remarked as she verified all the foods on her plate. There was some Korean barbeque, some tempura, and a bacon cheeseburger as well. Before she could choose what to eat first, the half demon had placed a bowl of clam chowder soup before her. Of course, this was also one of her most favorite foods. Clam chowder was her favorite soup. She flashed the older woman a warm smile before she began to eat.

Raven said nothing as she began to eat her food. She merely watched as the others ate as well, paying closer attention to the blonde of course. It was a bit odd that she was sitting in a room with the two women whom she held in such low regard.

This time, it wasn't her human half that was influencing her decisions but her own demonic self. She wanted to do this, to make peace with the sisters, though it wasn't because she was tired of being angry. She would have had no problem going on with her life, hating them but she couldn't do that now.

It was funny how the blonde had changed her outlook on life. She had once believed that she would be treading the world alone because no one would ever understand her, let alone accept her. Terra changed all that.

She could admit this to herself with no shame since she saw the blonde as her equal, not only because she was superior to the humans, but because she knew the blonde possessed intelligence that was equal to her own, not to forget the wit and humor that matched hers.

As the others ate, they formed small talk. The elder Anders sisters were telling the blonde about how her friends had been calling. Terra asked for her phone, remembering that she was supposed to help Elise with her term paper.

"I'm sure she'll understand." Starfire remarked as she handed her younger sister her cell phone.

"Yeah…" she agreed. Elise and Lana would have understood but Alice was a different story. There was no doubt in her mind that her friend would guilt trip her to the point where she would end up writing the other teen's paper for her.

"I'll go call the get the others while you make the call." Jinx volunteered as she got up from a chair.

"Anything to get out of cleaning up huh?" her girlfriend asked, though she already knew the answer. She was helping her sister clear the boxes while the blonde finished her chocolate cheesecake.

"You can punish me later." the pink haired woman wiggled her eyebrows suggestively before she turned at left the room.

It hadn't been strange for the half demon to witness the couple flirting mercilessly with one another. They did it all the time so she was quite used to it.

The blonde dialed Elise's number and revised the truth a bit, saying that she had been out for the past couple of days due to the stomach flu. Her friend had put her at ease, telling her that Lana had helped in her place instead. After telling her that they had e-mailed her the assignments she missed out on and revealing what she needed to catch up on, she wished her recuperating friend a fast recovery.

They said their goodbyes. Terra went on to listen to her voicemail and her reply to her text messages before putting her phone down. She was thankful that her friends had gone through the trouble of making sure she was caught up. She had only missed two days of school. She thanked God for long weekends and the fact that she didn't sleep like an average human being.

"I swear…" muttered Blackfire as she tossed one box into the plastic bag.

Raven shook her head and chuckled lightly. It seemed that her human half's ex-girlfriend was still very particular about cleanliness. They, well the alien princess and her human half, never had an issue about this seeing as she was an organized person herself.

"What is it?" the blonde inquired after noticing the smirk on the half demon's face.

"Just remembering what a neat-freak this one is." she pointed her head toward the ebony haired titan as she approached the blonde.

"I prefer the term particular." the ebony haired princess defended herself.

"Funny…" Terra started after wiping the chocolate frosting off her lips with a napkin. "I think anal is the word that describes you best." she joined in, more than accustomed to playing the blue haired titan's game. She and Starfire never had any problems living up to the dark haired Tamaranean's standards but Jinx did and often got a star bolt full if she didn't pick up after herself.

"You know what we're like?" Starfire inquired.

"Yes. Demons do have memories." countered Raven, though the tone in her voice carried a teasing tone, letting the others know she was only jesting with the red head.

The sisters only chuckled softly at that. There was no denying the similarities between the human Raven and the demon one. In fact, if one blinked their eyes and disregarded those red eyes, no one would have been able to tell the difference. The way they acted was the same. It was becoming evident that Terra had been right in her assertions regarding the blue haired woman.

Further proof of this was the fact that she had the same memories as her human half. It meant that she wasn't the soulless killer they once condemned her to be. She was able to think about the past and by the way she reacted, chuckling at a fond memory, this meant that she was capable of feeling amusement without killing or hurting another being. The sister's stomachs twisted with a familiar pang of guilt. They had failed Raven yet again.

They were allowed a reprieve from their guilt as the others came into the medical room to check on their injured teammate. They greeted her with large accommodating smiles. The demon could sense the tension thickening from their auras. She made a move to leave but as she felt the patient's anxiety, she found herself stopping in her place. The teen really had an influence on her.

She did what she did best and blended with the shadows, at least she tried to. It was a bit difficult to do since the Anders sisters had been including her in their conversations.

"That's enough chattering for now." Starfire's mothering nature reared its head. "I think Terra should rest." the teen had been up since morning and it was now two in the afternoon. No matter how fast the teen healed, the green eyed woman was convinced her younger sister would benefit greatly from an afternoon nap and could not be convinced otherwise.

"Can you make sure she does rest?" Blackfire looked to the blue haired demon. The taller woman gave her a small nod. The rest of the titans scurried out of the room.

"We'll be back later." Jinx promised the younger woman. Terra smiled, looking forward to seeing with them again.

After the others had gone, the blue haired demon took her seat on the chair next to the blonde's bed. She crossed her legs as she used her powers to grab the book she had put away when her friend had woken up.

"Thanks for everything." Terra said with an appreciative smile on her face.

"Rest." the woman sat back and read her book. The blonde nodded her head and closed her eyes. With a grin on her face, she drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

After a couple of hours into guarding the teen as she slept, the half demon decided to grab a drink. She quietly rose from her seat and exited the room. She walked down the hallway and up the stairs. She was heading for the kitchen but she found some familiar voices arguing in the living room.

"Someone has to take care of her." Starfire reminded with her teammates. "She still needs to rest."

"Yeah…" Jinx agreed. "But Blackfire and I have to film up in Canada." the upcoming director reminded. They were scheduled to fly off tomorrow and start filming her and her girlfriend's first movie. She was starting her career as a director and Komi Anders was expanding her horizons, branching out from the music industry into film. It wasn't that they didn't want to stay. They simply couldn't afford to push back the shoot date. It was a low budget film after all.

"I have a photo shoot in Gotham and I have a meeting in Metropolis the day after." a company was looking to have the model Kori, as the face of their new product. It was another endorsement deal she needed to see through. "I could cancel the shoot."

"But you can't cancel the meeting." her older sister stated. It wouldn't do them any good for the red head to cancel just one of her plans. It would only buy them some time to take care of their little sister. They needed someone to watch her while they were gone. They knew she was getting better but she wasn't completely well so they felt uneasy, leaving her in her weakened state.

"I'll look after her." Raven volunteered herself as she made her presence known.

"Are you sure?" the dark haired princess of Tamaran inquired and received a nod in response. The blue haired demon seemed up to the task.

"We don't want to impose." the red head was sincere, revealing to the demon that they didn't want to leave Terra alone with her not because they were afraid of her, but because they didn't want to inconvenience her anymore. Raven might have prior engagements that she would have to cancel which they knew she would have no problem doing but that didn't mean she should.

"It's no imposition." she assured them.

"Thanks so much, Raven." Blackfire stated as she sighed in relief. A weight had been lifted from the three women's shoulders now that they found somebody to watch over Terra.

"You guys are good to stay here?" Jinx asked. The demon's response was interrupted when the doors slid open.

"Who's staying here?" the boy wonder asked as he strolled into the titan living room. There was no team member that took occupancy at the tower. The only reason they were there now instead of their own residences was because of their injured teammate.

"Raven and Terra." answered Starfire.

"What?" his face glowered in apparent disdain. He hadn't noticed the blue haired demon standing at the end of the living room when he came in. "You can't be serious?" he looked at the half demon then at his girlfriend in disbelief.

"We all decided it." she informed him. "We all have things we can't get out…" she paused. "I don't have to explain anything to you." the red head said, becoming irritated easily with her boyfriend's antics. She was an adult who knew what she was doing. She didn't need to check her plans with him to see if they did not meet his approval nor did she need to reason with him, like she tended to do when it came to the topic of Raven and Terra.

"You're leaving a girl who can't fend for herself in the hands of a monster that can snap her in half in less than a blink of an eye!" he yelled pointedly. They were either stupid or insane for deciding to do this.

Raven found herself asking why she hadn't killed the arrogant prick yet. The urge was becoming harder to ignore as the hatred and fear mixed with his ignorance. She began to think of ways she could dispose of his prattling mouth. She wanted to put an end to this bickering once and for all and his death seemed like the only alternative. It wouldn't have been a great loss to the world in her opinion.

"We trust her." Jinx stated as she stepped sideways, blocking Robin's view of the half blood.

The comment interrupted the flow of ideas that were running through Raven's mind. She couldn't believe what she had heard come from the mouth of her former lover's girlfriend. The two Tamaranean's seemed to agree as they stood beside the pink haired woman.

She didn't know whether she should feel shame because she had heard this declaration come from the woman who in her opinion stole her former girlfriend away from her or should she be flattered that the three women were willing to stand up to Robin for her.

Even though they all knew she could handle the titan team leader, they decided she shouldn't have to deal with him anymore. Before, they all believed she should take the highroad and ignore him but lately, it had occurred to them that Raven was entitled to speak her mind as well. She had a right to defend herself and they shouldn't expect her to back down from a confrontation that Robin was asking for.

They hadn't been very fair to the blue haired titan. Everyone, except Terra, had been condemning her ever since they had seen her darker half. They had damned Raven and would have continued to do so if a certain blonde hadn't stuck up for her so many times.

After seeing the stern look on his girlfriend's face, he stepped back and held his head high. He looked past the women, sending a deadly look down the half demon's way. As if the look could scare the woman. He wouldn't have the guts to pull through with the threat, unlike her.

"We'll go pack some of her things." the dark haired Tamaranean told her former lover who nodded head. She pulled her girlfriend toward the exit.

"Don't forget her books!" the red head called out to her sister as she was heading out the door. Jinx waved her way, signaling that they had heard her as they continued on with their mission, which was to head over to the Anders sister's apartment and gather the teen's things for her weekend with her best friend.

Raven proceeded into the kitchen. If anyone had told her five years ago that her former lover and first love would be defending her from their team leader, she would have thought them insane. Indeed the scenario had changed in the passing years.

It had all been thanks to Terra really. She hadn't really mentioned she wanted them all to play nice, but they all knew it was what she wanted. She didn't ask for them to become the best of friends nor did she expect this from them. She simply wanted them to not be constantly at each other's throats. She wanted them be genuinely civil with one another, not only for her sake but theirs as well. No good could come from bearing hatred after all.

She grabbed a few drinks from the fridge, ones that she had purchased while she had been out getting take-out for the blonde. She had placed them there since there was no room in the fridge, what with all the other snacks she had packed in there. She headed back down onto the medical rooms and set the drinks down before she settled into her chair.

A few minutes later, bright blue eyes greeted her as she looked up from her novel. The teen looked out the window and found that the sun had gone.

"Hungry?" the blue haired titan asked and received a small nod and a smile.

"Where is everyone?" she inquired. "They haven't been giving you a hard time have they?" Terra asked her voice weighed down with concern.

"No." assured the older woman. "They've all pretty much avoided me." she responded as she readied the teen's dinner. "Except for Robin of course." she retrieved a package from the fridge and placed it into the microwave, taking it out after the allotted time passed. She heated all the food she had purchased, choosing to serve the girl the entrée's as a whole.

"He was being the usual ass I see." the blonde shook her head in distaste. "Was there any particular reason or was he just trying to push your buttons for no reason?"

"There was a reason this time." she responded. "He didn't take too kindly on your…" the woman paused, mulling over what she should say. "Sisters…" she still hadn't gotten used to that term. "Letting you stay with me so I can look after you." she informed the teen of their plan.

Terra looked at her in shock. She couldn't believe that they were letting her stay with her friend. She remembered that her sisters were going to be out of the city for awhile.

"Not as a last resort right?" she inquired, thinking the women must have asked the others to take her in before asking Raven.

"I volunteered actually." the half demon admitted. The admission caused the teen's shock to triple, making the blue haired woman smirk in amusement.

"You really don't have to watch over me." Terra reminded, after getting over her shock

"I don't mind." Raven said as she rose from the chair and sat by the teen on her bed. She grabbed an extra fork and helped herself to the young titan's dinner.

"But..." the younger girl started but was interrupted.

"This isn't open for discussion. You're staying with me and that's final." the half demon avowed. She thought the teen would be happy to stay with her because that meant they would be spending the whole weekend together.

"Nice to know I don't get a say." muttered the teen as she bit off a piece of the Thai barbeque chicken on her fork.

"Don't you want to be around me?" the blue haired older woman inquired as she observed the titan before her who really seemed like she detested the idea.

"I do... but are you sure? I mean, that's an invasion of your very personal space." the reaction brought a smirk to her face.

"There's nothing you can do. I simply can't be discouraged." the blonde was still so considerate. "You said once that it couldn't be avoided anyway, that you'd find out about my other half."

"When you're ready." she reminded the older woman. "Are you ready for that?" she gauged the older woman's reaction.

"I see you're still worrying about me before yourself." Raven chuckled. "It's nice to know that something's never change." the blonde blushed as she looked down onto her plate.

"This isn't something to be taken lightly." she argued even though she knew she should be joyful that the blue haired woman was actually going to share some of her most best kept secrets but she simply couldn't bring herself to do it. Perhaps it was because she had realized the enormity of the situation. This was a huge step in their friendship. "You're actually considering telling me who you are."

"I'm not considering anything." she stated. "I've already decided to." the half demon revealed as she stared deep into those light blue depths. "I… I trust you Terra." the older woman said. She hadn't realized just how much she trusted her, how much she valued the young titan. The teen remembered the last time she had the blue haired woman's trust. This time she vowed to keep it and to do that, she knew she had to be completely honest with her. The teen would still not meet her gaze. "What's wrong?" asked Raven concerned.

"Nothing..." Terra lied. Perhaps this wasn't the time for confessions. Maybe she should just cherish the moment and not taint it.

"It seems as though you've lost the ability to lie." Raven shook her head in disapproval. She thought they were way past lying to each other now. The blonde sighed as pressed her back against her pillows.

"Among other things." she didn't bother masking the bitterness from her tone. "Then again, you can't lose what you never had."

"Is that what's wrong?" the taller woman asked although she already knew the answer. "You shouldn't listen to Slade you know." she reminded the teen.

"I know, but he was right. I have lost control of my powers." Terra stated shame in her voice.

"Well, it's not easy to gain control." Raven pointed out.

"It's been four years Raven." the blue haired woman realized the gravity of what the teen was feeling. She never called her by her name usually she called her by a nickname. "I've hidden my lack of control. I thought I could get better on my own with time but I still haven't managed to regain control of them. In fact, I'm losing what little control I have every day, and I don't know why. God knows that I tried my best but I can't seem to bring out my full power." she admitted.

"I can help you. Get control of your powers I mean." the half demon offered. "We can meditate with each other."

"Like you did with Starfire and Blackfire?" asked Terra. She silently cursed herself for mentioning her teammate's names. Just because the older woman the past didn't mean she wanted to. She watched for Raven's reaction but found no trace of discomfort or uneasiness.

"Yes. But we can also try to improve on our skills." Raven replied.

She knew the teen had meant nothing by her question. She also knew that unlike the other two, the younger woman really needed this. She was in desperate need to find peace, perhaps just as much as the half demon herself did.

"Alright." agreed the blonde.

The half demon remained beside the younger woman, staring intently at her. Had she been so preoccupied with herself that she hadn't noticed the blonde's troubles? No, that wasn't true. She did notice, all those years ago. She knew, but like everything else, she pushed it aside.

She began to spend time with Terra but her human half and herself for that matter never talked about things of substance with the teen. Well maybe they did but whatever she learned about the blonde, she put aside.

So consumed with herself, she had forgotten how to be a genuine friend to the younger woman. Terra regarded her as a friend, allowed her to see her vulnerabilities yet how did she treat her? She said she would listen but she didn't take to heart the teen's concerns, paid them no attention in fact. She disregarded them, meaning that she disregarded the teen as well.

She claimed to be the blonde's friend but that wasn't really the case. No, she was just using her for her entertainment. An overwhelming sense of guilt took hold of the demon.

"I'm sorry." the half demon looked down onto the ground. She had let her down.

"What?" the blonde inquired in confusion. "Why?"

"I should have seen this coming." Raven shook her head. "No, that's not right. I did. I've always known." she admitted. "My human half and I were just so preoccupied with my issues that I pointedly ignored yours. I'm afraid I haven't been much of a friend to you." she was disappointed with herself. Whether the blonde chose to acknowledge this fact or not, the point was she had failed her.

She trusted the older woman and had been patient with her, careful so that she wouldn't drive her away. Terra cared so much for her and what did she do? She exploited the teen.

Perhaps it was demonic nature that compelled her to do this. After all, she was a demon and it was in a demon's nature to cause destruction. Everything she encountered was supposed to end in chaos. The imperfections in humanity contributed to her darker half's selfishness made her so detached. It seemed she had been destined to do this to the blonde. Her genetic makeup supplied evidence to this theory.

Her train of thought was interrupted when she felt the auras of a few titans approaching the room. They entered the room and she made a move to get off the blonde's bed but found that she couldn't for the resting titan had anticipated her movements and placed a hand on her arm to stop her from leaving her place. She stayed, not denying her friend's small request.

"Hey Ter…" greeted the usually green titan. He was wearing his watch modifier so his skin was tan instead of green.

"Feeling better than this morning?" Cyborg asked, or better known as Vic in his guised form asked. He received a nod from the younger woman.

"I talked to Vic and Gar…" the titan team leader started, not even bothering to ask how Terra's was faring. "They can take turns watching you while you're getting better." he told his teammate. The comment earned him a deadly glare from the half demon beside Terra. He pointedly ignored the woman, knowing this would irk her.

"I thought I was staying with Raven." the teen's brows furrowed in confusion.

"You can't be left alone with her." he shook his head in opposition. "Starfire and Blackfire maybe convinced that she no longer poses a threat but I'm not."

"So they didn't decide this." the blonde deducted from his statement.

"They aren't thinking very clearly." he countered. "They aren't fit to decide who you're going to stay with." the usually masked titan stated.

"Wait, I thought this was their decision." Cyborg stated. It was what Robin told them. He ignored the muscular man.

"I see and you think you're capable of telling me who I should stay with." the blonde shook her head in distaste. "Cy, BB, I'm not staying here and I'm sorry but you two won't be taking care of me." she told them and they nodded their head in understanding. They had gone along with their team leader's decision under the notion that the Tamaranean sister's had requested them to do this.

"Yes you are staying and they will be your caretakers." Robin used his authoritative tone. "Let me remind you that I am the team leader and you're still a minor…" he was cut off.

"Well, team leader, you seem to have forgotten that my legal guardians have appointed Raven as my caretaker." she countered. "Unless the courts deem them unfit, then they are the ones who make the decisions regarding my well-being and not you." the teen had made her point and valid ones they were. The boy wonder knotted his brows in anger.

"You think you're safe with her?" the tone in his voice indicated that he thoughts she was insane for feeling safe. "She went against Slade and she had him on the run! He beat you! How do you think you'll fare against her?" he asked.

"I'm not Slade… Raven won't hurt me." she looked to the red eyed woman who had been looking at her the entire time.

"Do what you want." he raised his hands in defeat as he turned around and made his leave, the sound of his leather shoes stomping against the floor could be heard throughout the hallways.

"We never would have agreed if we knew." Beast Boy started as he looked at Terra and the demon Raven.

"I'm sure." the half demon's voice was filled with sarcasm. She could sense their hesitation and fear so she found this statement to be far-fetched.

"You can't really blame us…" Cyborg defended their feelings.

"The way you just tossed Slade around like a rag doll…" Beast Boy said, remembering the fight between the masked villain and the half demon. "We're sorry…" he apologized. He remembered what Starfire and Blackfire told them, that though her eyes had changed their color, she was still Raven. The sisters believed this and they may not have trusted the half demon before them but they trusted the sisters and their youngest team member.

"It'll just take some getting used to." the half metal man explained. He and his friend waved to the blonde before they too took their leave.

"I would have loved to have seen you kick his ass." Terra stated after they had gone.

"It really wasn't all that interesting. To them, it may have looked like I had him backed against the corner but I didn't. He wasn't injured too severely, just a couple of scratches." she informed the younger woman. If Terra had been awake, she would have been able to make the distinction between her kicking ass and them being at a standstill. "Besides, you would've thought that I took too long." Raven replied.

"Why is that?" the blonde inquired with curiosity.

"You are of the Earth. You're a part of it and you have a connection with it that no one else can hope to achieve. I guess you're like Mother Nature." the older woman smiled at the similarity. "Because you're like Mother Nature, you tend to be protective of the things that are important to you." Terra urged her on. "Because you crave to protect the people you care for, you want to stop those that wish to harm the ones you value quickly and leave them no room to retaliate. Therefore, you prefer to defeat your opponents in a short amount of time."

"Don't you?" she asked and received a shake of the head.

"I prefer to torture them." revealed the half demon. "When I hear them beg for mercy and hear the sound of their bones breaking, I feel absolute triumph. When I see how much they've bled, I feel chills spread throughout my body. I can't help but feel this... sort of a release." Raven looked away tearing her arm away from the blonde. The teen had kept her hand there throughout the visit of the others. "I am a demon, a creature that takes pride in taking revenge. We thrive on shedding the blood of others to achieve retribution. It's only natural for me to crave these things." rationalized the older woman. The logic made sense to her.

"Half demon… You're also half human." she reminded her friend. The older woman smirked bitterly. There was something eerie about the way she looked. She was grinning but her eyes remained vacant.

"Humans are essentially the same in this manner are they not?" they weren't very different from demons when it came to this.

"And what of forgiveness... Redemption?" humans experienced regret often so they directed their paths to one that could grant them reprieve for past sins.

Yes, humans sought forgiveness at times, after their guilt had finished eating away the blackness of their hearts. Demons didn't really experience regret all that often. It was considered a weakness to seek redemption. Besides, if they sought forgiveness, that meant they had committed a wrong. Demons never did that. They were filled with too much pride.

She stood from her seat and began to walk toward the door. She hadn't expected their conversation to go in this direction. She paused, turned her head, and looked at the blonde. Her eyes were as void of any emotion, the dark grin wiped from her lips.

"Without transgressions, one would have no reason to seek redemption." with that last note, she left the blonde alone in her room.

XXXX

Oo... Robin really pisses me off. Anyway, what do you all think so far?


	37. Left to Face

I thought I'd give a late Christmas present...

XXXX

"You lied to us." the half metal man confronted his friend and leader after he and his skinny friend caught up with their teammate. His voice hadn't been raised yet it still carried disappointment and hint of anger.

"I did what was best for the team." he countered. "I don't have to explain anything."

"You do after you make us look like the bad guys. That's not cool Robin!" Beast Boy told him. They had been working hard, trying to establish a relationship with the half demon that wasn't based on hatred and fear. All the progress they made may have been erased by their mighty team leader. "Can't you try to get along with her?" he asked.

"I don't have to get along with Terra. I'm the leader and that means she has to follow my orders." the boy wonder opposed heatedly.

"Not when the matter has nothing to do with the team she doesn't." Cyborg narrowed his eyes at the shorter male. "And he wasn't talking about Terra."

"Raven's a part of this team." Beast Boy reminded him. "She's our friend."

"I stopped considering her my friend a long time ago." the usually masked titan admitted. "And whatever that thing in there is, that is not Raven!" he yelled, pointing toward the medical room. "It may look like her but it isn't." Robin voiced his beliefs.

"How can you be sure?" a voice asked. They had been so caught up in their argument that they hadn't heard the others coming.

"You're really taking her side then?" he couldn't believe it. He looked at the owner of the voice. The one who had spoken was his girlfriend.

"We thought we made that clear we're not taking sides." Blackfire reminded him.

"They're only doing what we think is right." her cat eyed girlfriend defended. The pink haired woman trusted their decision and thought Robin shouldn't be trying to oppose them.

"What's going on here?" Kitten asked as she and Bumble Bee too joined the others in the hall. They were all on their way to see Terra and had heard the heated discussion that the others had been engaged in. "What's wrong?" she came to her boyfriend's side after seeing how aggravated he was. The caramel skin woman did the same for her lover.

"You okay?" Bumble Bee asked her boyfriend.

"We're sorry…" the husky man apologized to the sisters. "We may have just wrecked whatever progress we made with Raven." he explained.

"What happened?" Starfire inquired.

"Robin told us you wanted us to look after Terra. He didn't tell us you already told Raven she could take care of her." he explained dejectedly. They watched as the sisters glared at their team leader, annoyance, shock, and anger evident in their features.

"You did what?" the dark haired Tamaranean could feel her blood boiling.

They had already told him there was no way they were going to change their minds and told him to leave the two women be but what did the boy blunder do? He went against their backs and concocted a plan. He didn't even care if they would find out. Her lover immediately placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her nerves.

"You're just trying to aggravate everyone now aren't you?" Jinx asked as she shook her head in disappointment and disbelief.

"I'm only doing what is right." he defended his position. Raven was no longer Raven and he would not be persuaded otherwise. "Raven the human is unstable enough but there's no telling what damage that thing in there will cause."

"You really hate her that much?" Starfire couldn't believe the depths of her boyfriend's hatred for their teammate.

"This isn't personal…" he tried to deny.

He believed it wasn't. This wasn't about him and Raven, this was about their team and how the presence of the demon endangered all their lives.

"It is. It always has been." the red head countered as she stepped toward her boyfriend.

All these years, she blinded herself from this fact. Like him, she told herself that he was doing things and saying things for the benefit of their team but she couldn't force herself to believe that lie anymore. Not when the truth was so clear. The demon was indeed Raven and there was no reason to turn her away anymore.

"I'm only doing what I think is right." he repeated, not even bothering to correct his girlfriend.

"So lying to your teammates is what's right?" Bumble Bee asked in disbelief. They could no longer deny that their team leader had been targeting Terra and Raven because he was being blinded by his anger towards the blue haired woman.

"We really shouldn't be surprised. You'll do anything to see you get what you want." she never allowed herself to see his shortcomings until now. "It's not the first time you have lied to us." the red head said, referring to the time when the boy wonder had posed as Red X in order to gain Slade's trust. He had lost theirs in the process.

"I guess that makes us the perfect couple then… a liar and a cheater." if she was bringing up past misconducts then so would he.

"After all these years, you still haven't forgiven me then." she pointed out. He was still holding onto the infidelity card. She wondered how long he'd been waiting to throw this in her face. She couldn't say it surprised her, no she had expected this sort of move from him. "You can't be blaming me for the way you feel about Raven… You've been on her case even before I slept with her." Starfire argued.

Everyone but Blackfire was shocked. Only the Tamaranean's and Robin had been privy to this information. The boy wonder had been too ashamed to confide in his friends.

For Starfire it was enough that her sister knew. It was enough that only Blackfire and Robin saw the mark Raven had bestowed. It wasn't that she was ashamed of what had happened. She just couldn't face that fact that it did happened. That she let herself be with Raven. Blackfire knew this wasn't her secret to share so she kept this from her lover, knowing Jinx would understand why this information was disclosed. This was Starfire's business.

"Is she really that good of a fuck?" he demanded an answer. In all the years since that fateful night happened, they never talked about it. He chose to forget that event and it occurred to him that the red head could have been doing just the opposite. "Answer me!" he screamed. "She has to be… why else would you start siding with her?"

Ever since that dreaded night, their relationship took a turn for the worst. Raven had succeeded for the mark she left proved to have been etched deep, residing not only on that scar above her womanhood but in their hearts as well.

"What do you want me to say?" hearing the truth would only upset him further so she didn't see the point in it.

"So she was…" he affirmed as he turned toward Jinx. "You better keep a close eye on that one, there's no telling when she'll start to wander." the boy wonder pointed toward Blackfire.

"Unlike you, I can satisfy a woman." she countered angrily. He didn't have the right to bring her and her girlfriend into this.

"Don't…" it was Blackfire's turn to calm her girlfriend. She ushered Jinx and the others out of the hallway. It was clear that the team discussion had turned into a personal one. The two clearly needed privacy to work out their issues.

"Is that what you think? That it was about the sex?" she asked.

"Of course it was!" he couldn't let himself think there was any other reason. "What else could be your reason then?" he demanded an answer. "You wanted to experiment. You were curious."

"I… It wasn't just an experiment. Neither was it an act to satisfy my curiosity." she responded.

"Then why?" it was the question he never allowed himself to ask for he feared the answer too much. "Why did you fuck her?" he didn't ask why she cheated. No, he wanted to know why her. "Of all the people, why her?" he asked, tears brimming from his eyes.

She realized the meaning behind his questioning. She recognized what his purpose was, what he wanted to accomplish, and shook her head in disgust. She had never let himself see the man for what he truly was. As they stood in front of each other, she made another epiphany. She knew why this was, why she chose to blind herself of this fact. Thanks to his question, she knew.

"You aren't hurt because I cheated." she confronted him. "What hurts is that I slept with her. I gave her myself." she pointed out. "Well Robin, you lose again." the red head felt her tears flowing as well. "It's over. We're over."

He looked at her, filled with shock. He expected words to be exchanged in the heat of anger, not this. He sank down to his knees and crawled to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist in desperation as he bawled shamelessly like a child against her stomach. She could feel his tears soaking her shirt.

"No, I'm sorry…" his voice was muffled as his face continued to press against the red head's torso. "I take it all back…" he continued to act like a petulant child. "I'm sorry…" Robin repeated.

Starfire said nothing as grabbed his arms and tore them away from her waist. She stepped back, shaking her head profusely. She refused to play these games anymore. She refused to go on being used by him. She would no longer lie to herself. She turned and without so much as a last glance toward his way, she walked away, leaving him alone in the dark hallway.

She could hear his voice, calling her back yet she kept walking. She found it was probably the easiest thing she had ever done in her life.

A weight had been lifted from her heart. No longer would she continue to deny herself the truth. She would face it head on now. She realized that she had freed herself from the guilt she had harbored all those years. With a new found sense of self, she continued to shed her tears, deciding this was one thing she could do to cleanse herself.

As tears continued to stream her face, she found that her feet had continued on. She stopped at her apparent destination. She entered the room her eyes disregarded the emptiness of the room. They remained glued to the mattress there.

She walked towards the bed that hadn't been slept in about four years. Her body became too heavy. She fell onto the mattress, disregarding the dust that broke out into the air. It didn't matter. As the red head cried against the dusty mattress, the events that occurred so many years ago on this bed kept repeating in her mind.

She didn't stop herself from remembering. She wanted, no needed, to remember. The Tamaranean princess rolled onto her back. Her hand drifted down her stomach and headed further down. She unbuttoned her jeans, unzipping them. She guided her hands down the waist band of her underwear. She pulled them down slightly, stopping when she reached the mark, Raven's mark. Her fingers traced the tattoo.

This helped her think back to what happened. This mark let her know that the night had been real. It was a piece of the blue haired woman that she was allowed to have. It was the only piece of the blue haired woman that she had, the only proof she possessed that the night had happened. It had been so long that she couldn't distinguish between her imagination and the truth.

But as she traced her hand over the marking, she remembered exactly what happened. It served as a portal to her memories and in this moment, all that mattered to her was what happened that night, the mark, and the one who had given it to her.

Once she had settled down, she pulled her hand away from the mark and fixed herself up. Starfire fixed her underwear, closed her zipper, buttoned her pants, and wiped her tears away. She headed into the bathroom, washing away the dried tears from her face. With one last glance at the bed, she exited the room.

She knew she had spent a few hours in the room, reminiscing and crying. She didn't know exactly how long but it didn't matter. It was late but she knew the other woman would still be up. She entered the medical room and found her target wide awake, reading a book with a familiar white furry creature resting on her lap. She hadn't been surprised that Luna was there with her master, the two were rarely apart.

"You should be resting." she remarked to her younger sister as she approached her. She sat on the bed beside the teen and patted the fox. After doing so, her green eyes began to scan the room for the blonde's guardian. Though she hadn't come for the blue haired woman, she wouldn't have minded seeing her.

"You alright?" the teen asked, heavily concerned. The distress was clear in the older woman's face.

"Not right now." admitted the younger princess of Tamaran. "But I will be…" she assured her sister, showing her a small smile to prove her point.

"What happened?" she never knew the red head to be so melancholy. She remained as cheerful as the day they had first met.

"I broke up with Robin." responded the older woman. This particular tidbit, she could share with the blonde since she and they were bound to find out anyway.

"Komi said you guys fought… she didn't tell me you two broke up." she placed a comforting hand on top of the older woman's.

"You're the first person I told." the others hadn't had a chance to know about this new development in their relationship since she had trapped herself in Raven's old room and her now ex-boyfriend probably was avoiding everyone as he indulged in self pity.

"Maybe it would help if you talked about it." Terra offered.

"It would…" the red head agreed. "But I don't think I can right now…" she added, squeezing the younger woman's hand with her own. "Trust me, when I'm ready, you're the first person I'll come to." Starfire assured her younger sister.

"You promise?" the teen asked, extending the pinky of her free hand to the older woman.

"Of course." she vowed as she pinky swore to the younger woman whom she had come to love and cherish as her own flesh and blood. It hadn't been hard to love the blonde.

It occurred to her that she had been blind about Terra as well. When they had first met, she had extended a hand in friendship to her, took her out shopping, played volleyball with her. But had she really tried to see the teen and get to know the person she was? No, she didn't.

She had failed to see who Terra really was underneath the tomboyish exterior. When she became the blonde's charge, she allowed herself a better view and understanding of the younger woman. It allowed her to know another side of the girl.

She saw her passion, her courage, her strength. The way the blonde gave herself to others wasn't something new. It had always been there, she just didn't really pay attention to it, to Terra. But as she watched the teen grow, she couldn't deny how helpful she was to everyone around her.

Her sense of loyalty hadn't been limited to Raven alone, like they had all thought. It was hard but she managed to remain loyal to all her friends. As long as she believed they were right, she supported them. She had an unyielding sense of justice. It was hard to argue with her since she always seemed to have a point. She was acted on emotions based on rationale, displaying such control over herself and she always fought for what she believed in.

This sort of defiant nature was something her elder sister also had. The difference was Terra was defiant for the greater good while her older sister herself admitted that she was selfish. The Tamaranean sisters both admired her for this.

True Terra had that one selfish moment when she sided with Slade but whilst she never understood the reasoning behind it, Starfire had long forgiven her for this offense. They disentangled their pinkies from one another and the blonde flashed a comforting smile her way. She immediately felt its effects.

"I can't believe you're going to make me study this weekend." the teen changed the subject.

"We have to make sure you don't get too far behind on your classes." she reminded her younger sister. "I'm sure you don't want to fail either."

"Yeah… but it's a long weekend." countered the teen.

"Which means you'll have plenty of time to finish and still have enough time to have some fun." she rationalized and the younger woman frowned. She chuckled, knowing the blonde was playing the role of the stubborn sister to lighten her mood.

"I hate school work." remarked the teen. Just because she could do it didn't mean she wanted to.

"Well, just think of this way, you only have three and something years to go and then you'll never have to go to school again unless you want to get your master's." she reminded the college freshman.

"Why does school even matter?" asked the blonde. "You didn't go to college."

"That's because I relied on my looks and not my brains, like Komi did." school wouldn't have fared very well for her and her sister but for someone as intelligent as her younger sister, college was the right path.

"Are you saying I'm not pretty enough to get by on my looks?" she jested.

"No, we both know you can get anyone to do what you want." the red head stated. "But Komi and I want you to be even more successful than us so you should finish college. You'll be the first Anders that does." she reminded her. Though they were really not related, they had truly come to love her as if she was their sister and the blonde regarded them as her family as well.

"Yeah you're right." agreed the teen.

"Well I have to get going." she told the younger woman. "I have an early flight tomorrow." Terra nodded her head, remembering her schedule. The elder titan wrapped her arms the recuperating woman and pulled her into a tight hug. She would never take anything for granted now. "I love you…" she told her sister.

"Love you too." responded the teen with honesty as she returned her the older woman's hug. "You're stronger than you think…" she whispered. "You'll make it through this." Terra assured the older woman. She knew her.

"Thanks." the red head gave her one last squeeze before disentangling herself from the younger woman. "It means a lot coming from you…" she remarked. The blonde wasn't only saying this because she cared about her, but because she believed this to be the truth. "I'll take your word for it."

"Now scoot… I'm sure you still have to pack." remarked the teen.

"Alright… get some rest okay." she advised the younger woman. "Don't stay up too late playing with Luna." she warned the blonde. The red head got up from the bed and before exiting the room she turned and gave the recovering titan a large grin.

Terra wasn't worried about the older woman. She knew Starfire would be able to deal with the break up easily. To say she was shocked would have been a lie. She had seen it coming. The blonde was surprised they even lasted as long as they did. Their relationship had been hanging on a thread and it seemed the fight about her staying with Raven pushed Kori to the edge.

The blue haired woman was a sore subject for the two, Terra knew this. She remembered back to the olden days, back when the titans fought villains, not each other.

Time had changed them all, some for the better some for the worst. In Robin's case, his insecurities grew. So desperate to prove himself, to get out of the shadows and make himself known to the world, he began a path. He followed through with his plans for success, swallowing the seeds of arrogance and pride that were on his trail.

She remembered the story Starfire had told her, the one where she went forward in time. She remembered the red head telling her that her disappearance caused the titan's to drift apart. Terra couldn't help but think the same was going on now. Only it wasn't the disappearance of someone that caused the drift this time around, rather it was the appearance of their teammate's darker half that caused the others to change.

With the loss of their beautiful bubbly teammate, the titans disbanded, consumed with their grief at the loss of their friend they all turned on each other, blaming each other and perhaps themselves for her disappearance.

The difference with the situation now was that even though they knew about her dark origins, when they actually were confronted with her demonic self, they became afraid of her power, of her. She supposed they couldn't be blamed. Humans often feared what they didn't know.

At the arrival of her other half, Raven's powers became more portent. She became a force to be reckoned with, a one woman wrecking ball. Terra supposed the fear would always be there. What wouldn't was their trust.

They trusted the human that they called Raven but they didn't do the same for the demon. At least, that was the root of the emotions the others had. They were afraid of her because she could bring so much destruction but their team leader had been afraid for other reasons.

She used to be beneath him. He used to be stronger, more agile than her. He used to be the better fighter. All that changed when her full power began to manifest itself. She became more confident with herself and her control over her powers, no longer hiding behind her books. She fought hand to hand combat. She had tactical strategies. She was level headed, always calm before heading off to battle. She never gave in to the taunting of the other villains. She displayed all the traits a great leader should have.

As she thought more and more about Raven, her mind began to drift toward the conversation they had earlier. She couldn't deny her shock. Her words kept repeating in her mind.

She never thought the gloom had reached the older woman's heart so deeply. She had thought she had observed enough, to know the blue haired titan better than anyone and she did. The thing was the half demon still had s few surprises left in her. Terra was sure there was no way she would ever fully know Raven but strangely, she didn't mind.

There were many things she did not know about the woman that she loved so dearly but it didn't matter. When it came to her, the unknown was utterly enchanting.

The teen had been preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice the presence of another in the room. The object of her affection had returned to the room and had been staring at her. She had taken Terra's silence as a sign of disgust. She did not allow herself to believe that Terra was merely shocked into silence.

"Hey... I was beginning to think you weren't going to come back here." she greeted the older woman with a heartwarming smile.

"No matter how long I'm gone for I'll always come back." Raven felt the effects of the smile pouring into her. "I can't leave you by yourself." she remarked, feeling relaxed.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of having you return?" asked the blonde as her fox jumped out of her lap.

"I came back to tell you that I'm leaving." she stated as Luna approached her. She smirked upon seeing the confused disbelieving look on the younger woman's face.

"You came back just to tell me that?" Terra asked in incredulity.

"Yes..." she paused. "And I came to tell you that you're coming with me." Raven could feel the younger woman's bewilderment practically doubling. She squatted and proceeded to run her fingers through the soft white fur, finding the spot behind the fox's ear, she began to rub her thumb over it. A positive response was received as the animal sat with her leg shaking.

"You mean you're taking me to your actual place?" she doubted the older woman had arranged for a new place for them to stay in.

"Where else did you think we were staying?" the older woman chuckled. The teen must have thought she devised a method in keeping her alter ego's anonymity from her. She was giving her far too much credit.

"Some other place." the vague reply was given.

"Don't worry. It is pet friendly." she joked, trying to appease the teen. "I told you that I have decided remember?" it was apparent the young titan needed to be convinced that she trusted her unconditionally. She received a nod from the teen. "So you're staying with me, in my alter ego's place while your sisters are away." she rehashed the plan. "Unless you want to stay under the Titan leaders watchful gaze." she teased playfully.

"No thanks. Besides, I did help move your stuff." mentioning the older woman's move from years ago. "It's only fitting that I get to stay with you." Terra replied. Besides, like her older counterpart, she couldn't stay another moment at the tower.

She couldn't help but turn away from the older woman as she remembered the conversation they had hours ago. She wondered if vengeful and carnal thoughts often ran through her mind. If so, Terra had to commend the blue haired woman for looking so calm and uncaring.

"So what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Raven asked, sensing that her friend was far away from where they were.

"You..." came the honest reply.

"Me?" the half demon asked in disbelief. Terra nodded with a small smirk on her face. Her mind was always filled with thoughts of the older woman. Thankfully, Raven didn't know this. "What about me?"

"What you said earlier." the teen replied.

"I made you feel uncomfortable." it was the impression that the blue haired woman received. That hadn't been her intention, to unease the blonde. Truth be told, she wasn't exactly sure what her intentions had been for revealing all those gloomy thoughts.

"No…" she was interrupted.

"I suppose to you, I sounded very morbid." humans didn't always act on this emotions and to speak of it was heresy. Stones were cast on those who revealed such vile thoughts. It was irrelevant whether or not they committed the sin, all that mattered to some is that they had thought it and derived some sort of pleasure from doing so.

"Rae..."

"I'm sorry." she struggled to speak as a sudden rush of emotions surged through her. "I just thought that... I could tell you that." Raven found herself explaining as unease, guilt, and a hint of fear coursed her being.

She was uneasy because not only was she unused to feeling these emotions, but also because she couldn't think. Her mind had been clouded with guilt. It was though her humanity had taken over her body and mind. Never had she felt guilty for feeling the need to cause destruction. It was in her blood, it was natural.

Of course, she knew the source of the fear and guilt. She was sitting before her after all. The blue haired titan felt guilty because for the first time, she had recognized that these thoughts were what people considered to be evil.

Terra had to be feeling this way, seeing as the teen had such strong morals. The change the blonde had incurred within her was astronomical. She was influencing her in ways that no one ever had before. She actually felt guilty for being who she was. Her human half always felt this way, but she never did until now.

She was afraid, not of the change in her beliefs, the fact that she had grown what people called a conscience but because she feared that her confession would cause the blonde to be terrified of her in return. Raven didn't want the blonde to turn away from her out of disgust like so many others had done. She would be able to handle the rejection of others, but not Terra's. She was too important.

"Raven its' ok." the blonde assured her friend with an inviting smile on her lips. She patted the bed, motioning for Raven to sit next to her.

"I've... never wanted to say that to anyone." revealed the blue haired titan. She wasn't known for sharing her thoughts and feelings so no one ever had access to her thoughts and emotions. Only she knew them. She had never trusted anyone like she trusted the younger woman.

"Not a surprise." Terra stated with a smile. "Not exactly an open book."

"I suppose I told you because I know you're different." she affirmed. "You've stuck by me and my other half these past years. When everyone gave up on us, you didn't. You didn't harass us about what happened either. Lecture us about what we were doing." she listed all the blonde had done for her and realized again how much she underrated her.

"Well, I wanted you to come to me on your own." she reminded the older woman.

"You're special." Raven stated.

She had only realized it herself after saying those words. She had never appreciated her friend. She said she cared, but where was she when the teen had been struggling? She had broken her word to the blonde. The half demon had neglected her yet again. She had blinded herself for the last time.

"I'm sorry I was just a little shocked." Terra said in honesty.

"I can understand if you don't want to stay with me now." it was difficult for her to say these words but she wouldn't put the younger woman through such an awkward situation.

"Oh no... I still very much want to." she assured the older woman with a bright smile. The blue eyed teen cursed her self for not reacting better to what Raven had told her. It was just that she never thought that she was that far deep into the darkness. She cursed herself for not noticing. "You just didn't give me a lot of time to process things."

"It's just that people react essentially in the same manner." the half demon stated.

"What do you mean?" inquired Terra.

Raven stood straight and approached the window. She was silent for a little while, just standing in front of the glass. The blonde let out a sigh. Of course, the older woman who valued her privacy would not tell her. She was stupid to think this. Just because the blue haired woman was giving her an insight to her present didn't mean she would do the same for her past.

"There's no need to worry." the empathic demon spoke out, breaking the silence that encumbered them. She assured the teen before her after she'd felt the younger woman's apprehension rising.

"I can't help it." Terra shrugged. She didn't want to expect anything so she took the bread crumbs as Raven passed them her way.

"Worried I'd put up the walls again." she stated all knowingly. "That predictable aren't I?" she chuckled a bit. "Or maybe it's that you know me better than you have been letting on." the half demon remarked.

"I don't know about that…" she looked away.

"Yes you do." the blue haired woman countered, still wearing that knowing look on her face and her voice. "You see and know a lot more than you let on." but her tone allowed the younger titan to know she held no feelings of bitterness or distrust. What the blonde knew, she would keep to herself and her older counterpart knew that. "As you know, I came to Earth from Azarath." Raven started out, in her regular monotonic voice. "My mother gave birth to me there after Azar took her in to protect her against Trigon, her rapist and my demon father." she continued to look out the window, staring at nothing in particular. "They knew who I was. What I was. No one trusted me. Those who found out that the blood of a demon ran through my veins thought that I was treacherous. They were all disgusted by me. They all hated me. Especially when I showed them what I could do with my powers. Every time I fought, there would always be so much blood, even up until now." Raven paused. "They thought that I was a born killer that I craved for blood and hearing me confess to having such thoughts would only send them running to the hills much faster."

"Raven…" she called out to the blue haired titan.

"Even my own mother was afraid of me." she lamented. "She was right to fear me… they were right to be so afraid, to hate me so much."

Terra struggled out of her bed. Her muscles still a little sore from the fight. She succeeded in rising from her bed, determined to console her secret love. She slowly walked toward her friend. She didn't know that Raven's past so much sadness. No one did. She had no idea that the blue haired woman's loneliness reached so far in her past. She finally reached the older woman.

"Raven..." her tone was so gentle yet it had been void of pity. "They had no right to treat you the way they did." she was angry, angry at the older woman's mother for allowing her to have such a demented childhood.

She was furious with all those that had been around the half demon. They had forgotten the child and chose only to see the beast they believed resided within. They were all so narrow-minded, they didn't even care about the pain they inflicted upon the half demon.

"Didn't they?" Raven turned and saw a pair of bright light blue depths staring into her own. She was surprised that the girl was out of bed. She had been too caught up with her thoughts to notice the movement.

"No Raven. They had no right. They feared you because they were unaccustomed to seeing so much power and envied you for it. They hated you because they couldn't understand you." she reached out to the blue haired demon and caressed the taller woman's face with the back of her hand. Raven leaned into her friends touch, allowing the rush of comfort the contact brought.

"And what about you?" she whispered, a hint of fear coating her usually stoic tone.

"I..." Terra paused. The older woman turned away from her touch, thinking that she was disgusted with her. The blonde cupped the taller woman's face and gently guided the half demon's face toward hers. She looked deep into those red depths. "I don't hate you Raven. I could never hate you." she admitted. "I'm not disgusted by you. I'm not afraid of you." she could see the disbelief in her eyes. "I accept you for your attributes and your faults. It doesn't matter to me whether you're human or demon. I accept every part of you. That maybe hard for you to believe but it's the truth."

"Why?" questioned the half demon incredulously.

"Because I accept who you are." she confessed. "You being part demon contributed to the person you've become. You've suffered so much because of it. Yet you've managed to rise up from the ashes. You've lived your whole life as an outcast because neither worlds would accept you for who you are yet you didn't condemn them. You fought your father for their survival. You didn't give into him or your hatred." she reminded her. "You're strong Raven, much stronger than me."

"I don't know about that." she smirked. "You're a strong capable woman yourself." the younger woman's words and comforting caress made her feel calm and at ease. She trusted Terra and knew the teen hadn't been saying these things so that she could provide comfort.

"Then we're equals." the blonde acknowledged the compliment.

"When did you become so wise?" she asked the younger woman before her. She accepted Terra's truth knowing the blonde would be greatly offended if she didn't.

"I guess you've rubbed off on me." she smiled.

"You always know what to say don't you, Little Gaia?" the half demon placed her hand on top of the blonde's. There seemed to be no arguing with the younger woman. Her logic at times proved to be incontrovertible. She had such a keen intellect.

"I don't know about that, Nyx." she only spoke what was in her heart after all.

XXXX

Once again, I want to thank all the loyal readers of my humble fic! You've stayed with me for almost four years now! Ooh, Terra is getting a glimpse of Raven's alter ego soon... Hmm I wonder who Raven is?

A lot of turmoil going on but I think it only adds allure to the story. Starfire and Robin finally broke up! And Star really put him in his place. Everyone's evil in their own way in my fic. No one's really a hero because they're all victims in more ways than one. Anyway what do you all think so far? Too dramatic? Or not dramatic enough?

Drop a line and tell me what you're feeling...


	38. Left to Place

I thought I could celebrate the story getting 500 reviews with a quick update...

XXXX

"You're more than welcome to ask." Raven assured her friend. She could sense the teen's increasing curiosity and knew that there was a lingering question in her mind. If she didn't prompt the blonde, she never would ask.

"Do you often think, feel like?" she was interrupted yet again.

"You're wondering if I often have the urge to wreak havoc on mankind in order to satisfy my bloodlust?" the older woman finished knowing exactly what the blonde's question entailed.

"I wasn't going to put it like that." Terra frowned at the brutality of her words.

"I know you wouldn't." she would have found a much gentler way to pose her question because she wasn't trying to offend by asking. Raven also knew she wasn't asking for the sake of satiating her curiosity, but because she wanted to understand her. "Yes I do feel like that." she replied honestly. "But I don't act on my feelings."

"It's not worth it is it?" the blonde asked. "To kill such weak creatures… it would be akin to an exterminator killing off the population of an anthill." she surmised. "You just toss one can of poison into the hill and it's all over."

There was no excitement because she knew she would easily succeed. She could wipe off the entire human race and she wouldn't even break a sweat. There was no one to oppose her that stood a chance, other than Terra perhaps. And she was another reason why she found herself holding back as well. Any destruction she caused would only cause devastation to the one person who mattered. Besides, the half demon couldn't taint her element with the blood of the weak and undeserving.

If it were anyone else, they would have thought she couldn't bring herself to end mankind because she was half human but Terra understood her. The teen knew she wasn't sentimental when it came to her lighter half.

"There would be no honor in ending this world." she remarked. A smile passed through the girl's lips. "What is it?"

"For a dark and dangerous being, you sure are righteous." she jested. "I thought demons were supposed to uncaring, have no morals, no belief in wrong or right." teased the blonde.

"I prefer to term it as myself having standards." the older woman countered with a smirk.

"Ever the elitist, I see." Terra chastised the blue haired female. She shook her head in mock disagreement. "I'm suddenly thankful for the enhancements in my abilities," she revealed with honesty. "I don't think you'd want to spend time with me if I were some weak human." the girl said with a small grin.

"You really think me that shallow?" the half demon asked, frowning slightly as she did so. "I suppose I can't blame you if you do." she really couldn't, not after her tirade about the frailties of mankind and how they weren't worth her time.

"It's alright. I wouldn't blame you for not wanting to spend time with me if I didn't have my powers." she assured the older woman. "There's nothing special about me." she conveyed her apparent understanding. "It's comforting, knowing there are some benefits to being a freak among freaks." the blonde smiled, letting the older woman know she hadn't said this to berate herself, but was just teasing.

Raven found herself wondering what would have been. She wondered what her relationship with Terra would have been like if the teen didn't have such extraordinary abilities. She admitted that what brought the blonde to her attention, aside from the fact that she speculated how she had returned her back into the waking world, were the blonde's superior skills.

Her powers had been the beginning foundation to their friendship. It was why she started spending time with the teen. She satiated her curiosity and amusement as she sparred and tested the blonde. Along the way, she started paying attention to the blonde.

She began to notice things about the teen that she hadn't before. The younger woman became an enigma the more time they spent with one another. Suddenly her intrigue hadn't been limited to the earth manipulator's powers but had extended to the teen herself. She debated with herself, analyzing the possible scenarios and came to one conclusion.

"Honestly… I think things would still be the same." she revealed, surprising herself and the blonde. "The only change would be time." admitted the older woman. "It may have taken us a little longer to get where we are now."

"What makes you say that?" the teen questioned.

She was convinced that if her powers had been limited to her manipulation of the earth, the older woman would have brushed her aside and paid no attention to her like she did before. It wasn't that she thought she was a snob. No, it was just that she knew the growth in her powers were fundamental to their friendship.

"It's true, your abilities provided the basis for our friendship but it's not the…" she paused. "Heart of it." the older woman deduced. "You are an even grander ingredient to the recipe that is us." she commented. "Your rationality and your wit amaze me more than your powers ever could." Raven revealed. It's very easy to see how commendable you are. I admire how you hold steady to your beliefs not out of arrogance or stubbornness but because you know in your heart that what you believe in is right yet you still have the ability to be open to the convictions of others, not judging them for thinking differently." these were just some of the blonde's qualities that enthralled the older woman about the teen. "I especially love how even though you are upset, you are still able to think clearly, not letting your emotions cloud your thoughts."

"Let me get this right," the teen started. "I'd still be your friend no matter what?" she clarified the older woman's point, blushing slightly as she did. The blue haired woman certainly didn't hold back on her accolades.

"I can't speak for my human half, but trust me when I say…" she stared into those penetrating light blue depths she often neglected. "You're the only human I could ever care for." Raven had never believed something as much as she did this. There was no one else aside from the blonde who could affect her so.

Sure her human half cared for the others for her teammates and she did too, partly because she knew that some of her other half's emotions lingered onto her area. It was understandable, with two halves sharing the same mind, it was unavoidable. The boundaries were always noticeable. She knew how to separate her emotions, she knew the distinctions between her feelings and her other half's.

Red poured into blue as she kept gazing into the windows of the blonde's soul. She was peering, observing and memorizing the emotions that were pouring through the teen. Never had she felt her so elated and at peace.

The intensity of the gaze didn't escape Terra. She often wished that she would have the blue haired titan's focus; that those eyes would look to her with genuine interest, one that hadn't been laced with amusement or shock. She dreamed that Raven would just look at her simply because she felt like it. She would have no specific agenda and just become absorbed with her.

The blonde could feel her heart pounding and realized that the older woman could hear this. Embarrassed she turned away quickly, her cheeks tinged red.

She hadn't realized that she was leaning on the blue haired demon's shoulder while they had been standing by the window, looking into each other's eyes. She stepped away. Her mortification seemed to be incessant. With her muscles still sore and weak, she found that the small movement had easily knocked her off balance.

"Thanks…" she expressed her gratitude to the older woman who had acted swiftly and caught her. Raven pulled the young titan closer to her. "What are you doing?" the meek question was asked.

The half demon supported the blonde with one arm as she snaked her other around the back of the teen's knees. She proceeded to carry the teen, cradling her in her arms. The teen remained absolutely stiff as the older woman continued to carry her. The blue haired woman furrowed her brows at her cargo.

"You really need to be more careful." concern was evident in her voice.

"Where are we going?" the blonde asked as she concentrated on the fact that she was moving farther away from the bed. She was insistent on having her focus somewhere else and not on the sensation of having the love her life hold her so closely.

It had been so long since the blue haired woman had carried her. The last instance she had been this close to the older woman was four years ago. But no matter how much time had passed, she still remembered what it felt like to be pressed up against Raven. She remembered the softness of her ashen skin, the warmth. There was a tingling sensation in her stomach, a sort of stirring that only occurred when she came in contact with her taller counterpart.

What she didn't remember was feeling so incredibly roused. And as her heart continued to pound into her chest, she knew what caused the change in her emotions. Before, she was just a lovesick prepubescent teen. Now, she was a lovesick adolescent with raging hormones.

"My place." reminded Raven.

"Right…" the suddenly absentminded teen remembered their arrangement. A knock on the door interrupted their solace. "Come in." she welcomed her visitors.

"Hey Terra." greeted the dark haired Tamaranean.

"Hey you two." she greeted her eldest sister and her pink haired friend who stood there looking confused. No doubt they were wondering why the older woman was carrying her. She suddenly became very grateful for their intrusion. Her older counterpart was probably about to question her about why she was so overwrought. She was sure the half demon could sense it.

"We just came to wish you goodnight." Jinx stated haltingly.

"And good-bye." the alien princess added. "We've got an early flight tomorrow." she reminded the young titan who nodded her head in remembrance.

"You came at the right time." the half demon informed them as she continued to hold the teen in her arms. "We were about to take our leave as well." upon hearing this, the clouded fog of confusion cleared their auras as they realized that Raven had been carrying the blonde so that she wouldn't have to tire herself out on the trip.

"Leave?" the dark haired Tamaranean asked, confused.

"I thought it would be best if I took Terra somewhere else, a place that isn't filled with bothersome characters." the half demon explained. Normally she would have just disregarded the question but seeing as the blonde wouldn't take too kindly on her doing that to her guardians, she decided against it.

"Oh." Blackfire said in understanding.

"That's logical." Jinx stated. She and her lover knew that the team leader would no doubt be hounding the two women and that environment couldn't help with the teen's recovery.

"Do you mind?" the recuperating titan asked.

"No of course I don't." the dark haired Tamaranean assured her sister. She wasn't going to make an issue about this and knew Starfire wouldn't either since they had both decided to trust the half demon. She approached the two women and stopped before the blonde. She wrapped her arms around the teen, embracing her.

"Miss you…" Terra muttered into the dark haired woman's shoulder as she returned the embrace.

"Me too." the older woman assured her as she squeezed the teen in her arms. "Take care of yourself." she instructed the blonde. "And enjoy the long weekend." Blackfire smirked. "But not too much…"

They broke apart and as they did, the eldest princess of Tamaran realized her close proximity to the half demon. She smiled an uneasy smile. It had been a while since she had come within an arm's length of the blue haired woman. The taller woman's eyes met hers.

She gulped. She had forgotten how shapely those eyes were. It had been so long since she looked into them that their red color seemed natural and ordinary. It suited the other woman. She was meant to have such penetrating scarlet eyes.

The ebony haired woman retreated. She returned to her girlfriend's side as she thought about how those eyes never lost their intensity. They were as vacant as she remembered them but they were still captivating. There was a hidden mystery behind those now blood colored pools that she often tried to decipher back when they were together. That was an impossible task for her, she knew.

She realized that she never had once recalled her relationship with Raven, not even before she started seeing Jinx did she remember.

"Catch you later, kid." Jinx hooked her arm on her lover's waist and the shorter woman instinctively leaned into her touch. The dark haired woman felt her mind become clouded at the contact. She suddenly remembered why she failed to think about her ex. She had been so consumed with her emotions for the other woman that she couldn't process thoughts about her former lover.

"See you." Terra smiled their way while they nodded goodbye to the blue haired woman who managed to return their farewell greeting with a nod of her own. The cat-eyed woman gave the teen a small wave before grinning madly.

"Don't do anything I would." she winked and proceeded to turn around and exit the room with her girlfriend intact.

Before exiting the room, lilac eyes took one last glance at her sister than at her sister's temporary guardian. The lingering gaze went unnoticed by Raven but her charge had not failed to detect it.

Her lilac eyes seemed to be recalling something as she looked at the half demon, what it was Terra was unsure but she knew it had must have had something to do with the time they were still together. There was a twinge of amusement mixed with fondness. She decided better than to think about how her sister looked at her friend.

Blackfire was more than content with her relationship with Jinx. There was no doubting that the two were absolutely in love. Terra was convinced that her sister must have just been remembering something that happened while she was with Raven but it didn't mean that she would end her relationship with her pink haired lover and start anew with the half demon. She couldn't condemn her sister for thinking about their past.

It was normal for people to look back at their past in order to appreciate their present or plan their future. She would know, seeing as her mind often reverted back to earlier, simpler, times.

She looked at the older woman who held her. She didn't seem to be affected by the close proximity of her former lover. Terra remembered what the half demon said, about how she herself didn't love the two princesses but she had been forced to love them since her human half had fallen for them. She briefly wondered what the half demon's type would be.

The blue haired half demon proceeded to use her powers and grabbed the bags Blackfire and Jinx had left sitting on the floor by the door. With the luggage floating in midair she teleported her, the blonde in her arms, Luna, and the teen's belongings.

Still focusing on things other than her scanned her surroundings. They appeared to be standing in a lavish entryway. She could tell from the smooth texture of the marble beneath the older woman's feet and the flawless white walls. Her eyes continued to roam her alien environment, noting the showpiece on the round center table, the grand coiling stairway with its carved railings before settling on the hall ahead.

"I was going to give you a tour tomorrow, but I suppose you won't be getting to sleep any time soon." revealed the older woman as she looked to the teen in her arms and found those light blue eyes brighter than ever. She noted the restless and hopeful gleam. "But now's a good a time as any, I suppose." Raven added, smirking at the teen's enthusiasm.

"If it's not too much trouble." said the younger woman as she made the move to leap out of the half demon's arms. The blue haired demon held onto her, preventing her from attaining any sort of personal space. "What is it?" she asked.

"You're not fully recovered." reminded the demon.

"Yes, but I can still walk." argued the teen. She really didn't think she could last being this close to the elder woman. It was simply agonizing, being so close to her and not being able to touch her in the manner she wanted to.

"I would prefer if you didn't exhaust yourself too much." she confessed.

"But I thought we were going to start training?" training meant that she would have to exercise, meaning that she would have to strain herself in order to attain improvement.

"We don't start training until you're at a hundred percent." she remarked. "You think me such a slave driver?" she teased.

"No!" the blonde disagreed. "Of course not." she confessed to the older woman. "I just don't want you to have to carry me around." Terra admitted.

"Well, I'm afraid carrying you is a part of the tour." she admitted. Whether or not the teen had chosen today or tomorrow for a grand tour of her house, well she still would have insisted on carrying the blonde. "Aren't you comfortable?" Raven asked, wondering what the source for the blonde's discomfort could be.

"I am!" she assured her a bit too quickly. "I just don't want to be a bother… you're doing so much for me already." Terra stated this part of the truth, choosing not to note about how having the older woman so close to her was making it hard for her to think.

"You aren't a bother." her voice was soft, conveying truth and comfort. "I want to do this."

Of course the blonde was trying to put the blue haired demon's needs before her own. They both knew that she was already stepping way out of her comfort zone by letting the blonde stay with her in her alter ego's home. She was already letting her in and the teen knew that this was a radical and unexpected action for her to take.

"If you're sure." stated Terra. She would put aside her unease for the blue haired woman's happiness. Besides, she supposed she should revel in this moment seeing as it might be another four years before Raven would hold her like this again.

"I suppose we should start with the sitting room." Raven informed the blonde. She wasn't really sure how to give tours, never having to give one before. The older woman stepped further into her abode, taking great care of her package. They turned left and bright blue eyes were introduced to the very formal yet accommodating living room. "This isn't a bathroom." the half demon looked to the fox that had been on their trail.

"Don't worry… Luna's been trained." the blonde commented. The arctic animal jumped up in agreement. "Don't listen to the mean demon." she advised her pet.

"Any other animal would be wise to." Raven peered at the tiny creature who responded by pawing her leg.

Terra laughed. Her pet, like herself, had been unafraid of her hostess. She watched as the fox jumped in front of them. The blue haired titan got the hint and used her powers to lift the animal from the ground. Luna floated in the air before settling into her master's lap contentedly.

The blonde noted the hanging curtains by the windows, the leather couch and loveseat, and the matching arm chair, along with the coffee table that sat in the center. Her eyes lingered on the very pricey looking Persian rug on the floor where the furniture rested.

Raven took her into the next room, the formal dining room. She saw the table and chair set, noticing the fine wood work on the details of the grooves and etchings. The table sat could probably seat twelve people but there were only ten chairs, allowing more space in between the people.

They proceeded into the kitchen. Her eyes drifted from the stove and sink that were located on the island counter. She noted the marble countertop, the two doors; one which led to the garage the other led to the patio. There was another flight of stairs located in the kitchen. She looked to the dining table to her right. It seemed the informal dining room was conveniently located in the kitchen. The older woman led her out of the room and into the hallway.

She pointed where the bathroom was as they crossed the hall and arrived in front of two ivory adjacent doors which opened with the use of the older woman's powers. Inside was the game room of the house, complete with a pool table and a bar. From the corner of Terra's eye, she saw a jukebox.

They exited the room and headed further into the hall, stopping before two brown doors. Raven opened the doors. The room appeared to be the library of the house. There were bookracks located throughout the room. The desk allowed the library to transition easily to a home office. There was also a couch and a reading chair located inside the room, as well as a coffee table and a side table complete with a lamp.

Across from their destination was the family room. Like the kitchen, it was more vibrant than the other rooms the blonde had seen. It made sense though. The kitchen and the family room were supposed to resemble the people living there. These areas were supposed to be more for comfort and intimacy rather than showcase and work.

An exit led them back to their starting point. This time, the blue haired woman climbed the stairs, not forgetting to take the blonde's luggage which sat in front of the center table.

Raven took her to see the guest rooms which were in no means tiny. Like all the rooms in the house, they were spacious and vary accepting. She showed her guest where the laundry room was and pointed out where the linen closet was. She also disclosed the location of another bathroom of the house.

They paused in front of the two red oak doors which opened a few seconds later. Terra could tell, from the size of the room, that this was the master suite. Her eyes scanned the room, observing Raven's home eagerly, absorbing each little detail.

The red sheets made the bed lively. She noted the large antique dresser that held a vanity mirror on the side of the room, the two night stands that sandwiched the king sized bed. She also saw the bed bench and the flat screen television facing it. She could see the bathroom from the partially open door. There was another door in the room. She guessed that this was the opening of the walk in closet.

"Your room is very beautiful." she commented.

"Thank you." replied the older woman. "Now for the piece de resistance, I saved your room for last." Raven stated as she exited her room and took the blonde toward her temporary quarters.

The room was located across from her hostess's. The doors opened with the use of the blue haired woman's powers. She stepped into the room, carrying the blonde with her. Terra observed her atmosphere. Her eyes wandered from the canopy bed toward the nightstand and the dresser. On the foot of the bed was a bed bench. It, like the rest of the furniture, matched. It was fairly similar to the other guest room.

The room, like the others, held such class and style. Now Terra's home at the Anders' household was by no means plain. No, she too had a queen sized bed and a dresser but her room was more modern. This room was archetypal, classic. Of course, Raven's room differed from hers seeing as it had a more personal touch to it.

"Your decorator is very good." the blonde stated as the blue haired woman brought her further inside her new domicile. "But they didn't really capture you." commented the young titan.

It was simple yet elegant, very much like Raven though she doubted that the older woman had any input in the design and furnishings of the room. It wasn't that she didn't have exquisite taste it was just that the blonde knew she would never be in a room picking out dry wall and carpet samplings. Nor would she ever participate in furniture shopping. She didn't have the tolerance for participating in these kinds of things. She thought them too trivial.

Besides, as much as the place was similar to the blue haired woman's characteristics, there was something very different from her as well. At first glance, one would think the place fit her personality but if one looked hard enough, they would be able to see that this wasn't so.

The house was too soothing. It failed to catch the beauty of the turmoil within Raven. Of course this didn't mean she was looking for disorder. No, the chaos within the blue haired woman wasn't like the unrest one found in others.

It was quiet really, almost unnoticeable by the untrained eye. She expected a more somber tone, less brown furniture and more white perhaps. Perhaps she also expected a bit more gray and black in the décor of the place. It wouldn't make the place look dull and lifeless. Quite the contrary, it would simply allow the house to portray Raven in her natural environment.

"What makes you say that?" the blue haired demon asked, her curiosity peeking.

"Well, it looks like it could be you… its classic yet chic." replied the young blonde. The older woman urged her on. "But it's not really. It's too…" she searched for the right word. "Buoyant."

"Are you saying if it were up to me, the rooms would be decorated in all black?" she teased the teen.

"Yes." Terra replied, playing along. "Also maybe some upside down crucifixes hanging, maybe even a pentagram." the older woman smirked. "I don't know… it just doesn't feel like you. It's quaint, but not too picturesque. Everything seems so at peace… not like you, constantly battling with yourself, with your emotions." described the teen.

"You know me too well." she commented as she looked at the blonde in her arms. She placed the teen on the bed and picked up the small animal in the blonde's arms, placing Luna next to her patient before slipping the covers onto the titan.

"Otherwise, the decorator did well. They made sure to accent on the space, giving you a look that isn't cluttered and makes each room accommodating." the teen shared her views. "Everything's according, timeless. Classic." if she had to describe the house with one word, classic was perfect.

"I'm glad you think so." Raven commented with a faraway look in her eyes. Before the blonde could ask what was wrong, the blue haired woman focused on her. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, I don't think so." Terra responded as she ran her hand through her fox's snow white fur.

"Do you need help unpacking?" the older woman asked and the blonde shook her head no in reply. "I suppose you should rest now." Raven used her powers and the remote on the edge of the bed floated and was placed next to the younger woman. "Good night." she said as she turned and headed for the exit.

"Raven?" the teen called out to her. She paused by the door. "Thank you."

The older woman gave a small nod of acknowledgement before closing the doors and leaving the blonde to her own devices. She headed off to the master bedroom, a room she hadn't ever slept in.

Red eyes peered into the room. This was the first time she was seeing the room through her eyes. Her eyes lingered on the bed. There had been a few changes made to the other rooms, she'd been told, but this room had been left untouched. She found her feet drawn to the bed.

She couldn't bring herself to lay on it. Instead, she ran her fingers through the sheets. The sheets animated the bed. Of course she hadn't picked them out. Terra had been right. She had no say about the furnishings of the house, or the house itself for that matter.

The fact of the matter was the house had been purchased before her time. The abode had been fortunate that its previous owner and decorator had exquisite taste. After twenty something years, it stood the test of time and still proved to possess elegance and class. She suspected it was more sophisticated now than it was all those years ago.

Tearing her focus away from the bed the previous owner slept in, she exited the room. She went down the hallway and took the stairs with the kitchen access.

She headed straight for the fridge. She felt comfortable touching the handle seeing as this was one of the things that had been changed. It had no old connection to the house, not like the counter top or the sink. She grabbed a glass with her powers and filled it with ice and water. She drank the contents and placed the container down when she was through.

Why had she gone here? Why had she picked this place instead of her penthouse? Her senses focused on the blonde upstairs. Ah yes, Terra had been the reason she had chosen this particular spot instead of her newly renovated penthouse.

Was it because of some subconscious desire to share all her secrets? She had wanted the teen to know who she was but had she wanted her to know everything? Apparently so because if she hadn't she wouldn't have picked such an intimate place to house the blonde. She narrowed her eyes at the thought.

Had she really admitted that this place, the bricks, the furniture, held some value to her? No, she couldn't have. She wasn't the sentimental type, her almost nonexistent human half was, not her.

This was merely a location and nothing more, she reminded herself. There was nothing special about this place, even if there had been, this was of no consequence to her. To her human half perhaps, but to her, the dark and dismal bloodthirsty demon this was supposed to be impossible.

Then again, was it really impossible for her to care about this place? She cared about a certain titan watching television on the floor above her, why was it so farfetched for her to have the similar feelings about this abode?

She leaned onto the counter, chuckling softly as she did. Who could have thought a skinny little teenager could soften her cold calculating contemptuous heart? Her snickering reverberated throughout the empty room of the house. The notion didn't shock her. She accepted this, the change within her. The blonde hadn't made her any less her.

No, she was essentially still the same demon. The only difference was now, she didn't believe caring was a sign of vulnerability. If she hadn't cared for Terra, she wouldn't have found the strength to take control of this body form her human half.

It was her apparent affection for the blonde that triggered her most recent manifestations. She couldn't deny this. The proof was undeniable. The urge to protect and care for Terra was too strong to be ignored. She had proved to be a surprising yet most favorable source of vigor. Yes, the blonde had proved repeatedly that there was nothing wrong with a little change.

XXXX

I just want to thank you all for reading my humble fic and recognizing some of the elements I've put in the story. I'm glad there are readers who felt Starfire's pain and that not too many people are demanding Terra/Raven action be placed on the next chapter. This makes me think that there's enough going on the story to keep you interested even if our two main characters aren't doing the horizontal tango yet...

This is a Raven/Terra fic so it means they will end up together. The how and when are up to me to decide... Keep on reading to find out!

Anyway, what do you all think so far? More Raven/Terra emotional moments and we found out some very important information. For one, we know Raven's loaded. She has a house and a penthouse? Who the hell is her alter ego?

Drop a line and feel free to curse at me for keeping you in this much suspense...


	39. Left to Introduce

Another update...

XXXX

She awoke to the scent of bacon frying. Red eyes opened to the sight of a certain blonde standing in front of the stove. Her guest quickly handed her freshly brewed tea.

"What are you doing out of bed?" the older woman asked as she took the cup.

"Cooking…" Terra replied as she flipped the bacon after one side had cooked. She began cooking eggs on another pan, not needing to ask what kind her blue haired companion wanted. She had enough breakfast with the older woman to know.

"Let me rephrase that…" the blonde was being coy so early in the morning. She smirked as she drank her tea. "Why are you cooking?" Raven inquired. "You're supposed to be in bed resting." she reminded the young titan. "Slaving over a hot stove is definitely not an alternative."

"To you maybe." the blonde replied. She sighed in defeat. "As much as I enjoy our repartee," she really did. "I would prefer if I spent the first morning in your home having a more congenial conversation with you." confessed the teen.

"Alright." conceded the demon. "Honestly though, you should be resting."

"I've been in bed for the past three days." she countered gently, sticking to her guns about not wanting to start their battle of the wits. "If anyone should be in bed, it should be you." she remarked.

She had walked into the kitchen and found her hostess sleeping soundly on the kitchen counter. She moved as quietly as she could though she had been sure that this wouldn't be enough to keep the blue haired woman from waking. She was sure that the half demon would be able to sense her and awaken.

Terra found that Raven was dead asleep. If she had to guess why her normally alert friend had been so out of it, she figured that the older woman hadn't slept in awhile and was due for a good night's rest. She knew from the stacks of books by the bed in the medical room that she hadn't had a decent night's sleep. That meant that the half demon had been watching her, waiting for her to wake up.

That was three days of no sleep accounted for, how many more there were the blonde didn't know. If she had to guess, from her personal experience, she would have to say the demon hadn't slept for at least a week.

She had experimented with sleep deprivation before. One summer, she was testing to see her limits. She found that after a couple of weeks without sleep, she experienced the tiredness the usual human felt. Why the older woman fell asleep in the kitchen instead of teleporting herself to her room and a comfortable bed, the blonde didn't know. She knew no matter how tired the older woman had been she still would have had the ability to teleport herself to bed.

This meant that the older woman didn't want to sleep in her room. She wondered why this was the case but she respected Raven's privacy and would never intrude on her life.

Even if Raven had invited her into her home, into her alter ego's life, this didn't give her a right to start asking questions. She wasn't there to ask questions, she was there for the truth and only her hostess could decide what facts she should know. If she truly wished to share the truth with her, the older woman already knew the blonde wanted to find out everything about her so she didn't have to choose which facts to tell. She could divulge everything to the patient titan.

"You need rest." she saw a pair of light blue eyes staring up at her, pink lips pouting lightly. She sighed.

"Come on Nyx," pleaded the younger woman. "I'm tired of being cooped up in bed. I need some exercise." Terra stated. "Besides, this is the least I can do to thank you for taking me in." she reasoned.

"You don't have to thank me." Raven reminded her stubborn patient.

"But I want to." she smiled as the older woman sighed, knowing that this was a sign that she was caving. The titan resumed her cooking and flipped the pancakes into the air. She caught them with a plate while she tended to the over-easy eggs with her free hand. She certainly could multitask.

"I suppose I could let you finish cooking." the blue haired woman relented. It was hard to say no to the blonde.

"You're so considerate." Terra complimented her hostess. The older woman had been kind to her ever since she had woken from her rocky slumber.

Not only had she taken care of the blonde after she had resurfaced form her rocky coma, Raven had been the first one to acknowledge her. She was the one who noticed when the younger woman seemed trouble and though she didn't comment on it, Terra knew she felt the distress, the turmoil within her young patient.

Even if they hadn't talked about their issues, Raven always made her feel better, whether she knew it or not. Through witty banter and sparring, the blue haired woman allowed her to forget her problems. With her, the blonde always felt blissful.

Of course, the fact that she was head over heels in love with the taller female could be the reason for all these uplifting emotions. One was always able to forget their worries when they were in the company of the one they love. The elation was felt after she had pushed down the feelings of yearning.

Unrequited love certainly proved to be a tumultuous task to take on. She couldn't deny it was tough, dealing with it. She thought it would be easier for her to do, since technically this was the second time around.

Was it really appropriate to say it was though since she was dealing with the same woman, just at a different time in her life? She really didn't know. All she knew was that she'd been in love with her for a long time and also knew that the love would never be returned.

She kept telling herself that with time, her feelings would dull and lessen. That perhaps, one day she would be able to ignore these emotions but she found that she was mistaken. Apparently, time couldn't heal these wounds.

Perhaps if she avoided the older woman, she could succeed in forgetting about her but she couldn't do that to Raven who had done nothing to warrant that sort of treatment. She couldn't abandon her like everyone else had. She didn't think she could ever tear herself away from the blue haired demon.

She couldn't make Raven push her away. She had already tried making the taller woman hate her and that hadn't worked. It only brought her heart even more sorrow when she looked into those eyes that burned with such anger and loathing.

Terra couldn't endure that pain again nor would she allow the blue haired demon to experience her betrayal again. She thought it was cruel because not only was she hurting herself, she was hurting the person she loved as well and there was no way she would hurt the half demon again, especially not after witnessing the damage the older woman's heartbreaks caused.

She turned her sights away from the meal she was preparing, focusing on her secret love. Raven had placed her cup down on the counter top and had proceeded to tilt her head side to side in order to crack her neck.

Her blue hair which now usually dropped an inch from shoulders but as she moved her head, her hair had been pushed back, exposing her neck and graying ashen skin. She parted her rose red lips as she yawned. With her eyes closed she twisted her back next. She leaned against the kitchen island when she finished stretching.

Terra swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. She had watched the whole routine and the attractiveness of the motions did not escape her.

She hadn't thought it was possible but the blue haired demon had grown even more attractive with the passing years. The time contributed well to her features, refining her hardened look. She looked beautiful as always, but now, there was hint of maturity that reached not only her eyes, but her face as well.

She didn't look old. She simply looked experienced. The woman's wisdom showed on her features now. There was no need to look in those red eyes to know that she'd been through hell and back. Her face now told the same tale her eyes did.

It wasn't until that moment did it dawn on Terra. She was treading a very dangerous path. She was staying in the home of the woman she'd been pining over since she hit puberty for the weekend. Not only that, but it seemed they would be engaging in heart to heart talks, seeing as the older woman had declared that she would be sharing her secrets with the teen now.

Whatever Raven had to say, whatever truths she had to share, the young titan became aware of the apparent possibility that she would love the blue haired female even more after she'd divulged her entire being to her.

If a simple stretch could make her fall even more for the taller woman, what more could the transference of her darkest secrets do? If that one seemingly insignificant physical action could affect her so what are the results of an emotional one? Terra didn't know. All she knew was that the path she was on couldn't possible end well for her.

As she looked at Raven, she knew there was no doubt about it. She had become a glutton for punishment but who could blame her?

The blue haired woman certainly had her faults like everyone else, Terra knew. She was cold and distant as she always had been, but now her reason had changed. It wasn't her fear of losing control of her powers that made her act so cynical, but she resisted letting anyone in because she feared she would be hurt. That made her so distrustful.

She often didn't recognize the good intentions people had, in fact she questioned them and claimed there was a reason as to why people had good intentions in the first place. If she didn't query then she downright ignored them.

Raven was careless, not with her powers, but with herself. The half demon ignored not only the pain she caused others who watched as her life spiraled downward. She forced herself deeper into the spiral, ignoring the pain she caused herself. She didn't really consider what she was doing would hurt the others because she believed that no one cared for her. She didn't believe anyone could care for her.

Terra couldn't blame her for this though. She wasn't making excuses for her love. No, she recognized Raven's faults. She simply understood what the older woman felt and couldn't judge her. She knew all about self preservation and how sometimes, that path can lead you to self destruct.

It was a trait they shared, the tendency to let their darker impulses subdue them. When one spends their life alone, it's easy to forget what it's like to care for people around them and when they remember, sometimes it's too late.

When the feeling is strong enough to be recognized, since it's so foreign one has the tendency to fight it. They get so used to being alone that it's hard to accept the fact that they need someone to make them happy so they push. Sometimes, they've pushed them so far away that they fall into the care of someone else.

Raven had pushed everyone away from her and they resented her for it. They couldn't understand her or her way of thinking. Terra could.

That was why she able to see what the others couldn't. She knew underneath the façade was a woman who had heart. She cared even though she denied it. She hated and loved with such fervor. She was a protector and could be kind when she chose to be. No matter what Robin believed, she was reliable. She had come in to save the titans from utter defeat many times.

One characteristic Terra absolutely loved about the blue haired woman was that she never was one to take things lying down. She fought for what she believed in. She was passionate and it showed every time she had a battle of wits with the blonde, the way her eyes lit up whenever she was proving a point. Her knowledgeable mind proved to be unique and her independence proved to be unbeatable. Her inner strength was something that captured the blonde as well.

Raven had gone through so much yet she maintained her dignity. She hadn't sacrificed her soul to the devil in order to attain power. She was wise but displayed no arrogance. She detested yet she was still just. She had a sense of decency and gallantry which adhered to her set of principles.

"Think there's enough food here for the both of us?" the older woman questioned, interrupting Terra's thoughts. "Or is this feast you're preparing meant for you only?" she teased.

"Of course this breakfast is for both of us." the teen replied with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Raven had attributed the pinkish hue to her teasing. She hadn't known the titan had been thinking about her and listing all her attributes.

"We're lucky the caretaker had just re-stocked the fridge yesterday." the demon commented.

"Caretaker?" the blonde repeated questioningly. The older woman must have meant maid or housekeeper because having a caretaker meant that this wasn't Raven's actual home. This explained why she hadn't slept on the bed in the master bedroom. The room had been unfamiliar to her.

"Yes, they come in every Friday morning to clean the place and restock the fridge." Raven informed her guest. "That's the general schedule for the rest of the estates as well."

"Estates meaning there's more than one." deducted the blonde. She remembered when they had gone up to a cabin where they had met Luna. She remembered the idyllic style of the lodge that matched the home they were in now. She knew now the blue haired woman's alter ego must have been very wealthy.

"There's a few…" the older woman admitted. "This house, the cottage in Greenland." she revealed the location of the very memorable cabin. "A manor in Japan, a beach house in Hawaii…" she paused. "That's all I can think of as of now."

"That's a lot of food to be throwing away." remarked the teen.

"Whatever's not used goes to homeless shelter's nearby." Raven assured her. She was amused at how the blonde had just found out that she was immensely privileged yet she didn't seem to pay attention to this fact, worrying about the wasted nourishment other's could be procuring instead.

"I knew you could never be wasteful." the teen smiled brightly at her.

Terra did have a very engaging smile, the blue haired woman noted. The girl, no young woman, had grown to be quite striking. She was no longer a scrawny awkward prepubescent looking teen. As Raven's red eyes scanned the smaller woman's body, she found this most definitely was not the case.

She had grown considerably taller but was still not as tall as her hostess. She still stood smaller than the Tamaranean sisters. She was almost of average height and was taller than Kitten now.

Her height hadn't been the only thing that changed for her form had become aesthetic. Her built was different from Raven for the older woman was more voluptuous. While they were both lean, the demon was firmer for her muscles were slightly more defined. Terra was still slender but she had developed noteworthy curves in her chest area and backside.

The demon had a more athletic form while her guest was petite, almost pixie like. Nonetheless, the blonde had aged very well. She was sure the teen had played a significant role in many a horny teen's fantasies. Her eyes remained on the shorter woman.

It never occurred to her just how much had changed with her charge over the four years that had passed. Not only had she sprouted and developed body wise, she had become, dare Raven say it? She should. It would be an insult to the teen if she didn't. Terra was simply beautiful.

Her dazzling light blue eyes stood out against her pale skin. Her nose was small but still sharp, her lips reddish, while her cheeks had a pinkish hue. Flaxen hair was long but not as lengthy as before. It was still longer than the half demon's mane but not longer than the Tamaranean's, stopping at her upper back to where her shoulder blades were. She had a more fashionable cut. There was nothing extravagant about her cut. It was simple, only slightly layered in the back.

As the teen resumed whisking the eggs she prepared for their omelet, her hair had fallen over her face, covering her eye. The older woman found herself reaching over to Terra. She tucked the blonde's hair behind her ear.

The teen looked away from her task. Red met blue as the two gazed into each other's eyes. The invasion of personal space had been unexpected. They could both see that the other was confused and both were wondering what had prompted the demon to behave this way.

Of course Terra didn't mind the invasion of personal space. She had just never known the blue haired woman to be the affectionate type and was shocked by her actions. She opened her mouth to say something but the sound of paws against the kitchen cabinets stopped her from doing so. Luna had been standing on her hind legs, with her front paws resting on the cabinet doors. It was clear that the fox had been eyeing the food on top of the counter.

"I'll feed her." Raven volunteered, eager to get away from the blonde's sight. The teen nodded her head.

"Thanks." she went back to her cooking as her hostess grabbed the bag of dog food she had procured last night before she slept. The demon opened the bad and poured its contents into the fox's bowl while she used her powers to fill another dish with water from the faucet.

Luna immediately went for her bowl and began to eat. Raven remained beside her. She crouched as she ran her hand through the feasting animal's thick mane, looking at the busy teen as she did so.

She didn't know what possessed her to reach out to the blonde. She was never really the physical type. There was only one physical thing she ever participated in and displaying affection wasn't it. Perhaps she had been dwelling on the teen too much. She straightened her form.

"I'm going to go shower." she announced. The blonde nodded her head, not looking away from her task.

The older woman used the kitchen stairway and headed up the flights. As she did so, it occurred to her that she had forgotten to procure her belongings from her penthouse. She hurried back down the stairs.

"What is it?" the blonde heard her rushing footsteps.

"It seems that with all of yesterday's excitement, I forgot to bring some things from my place." the demon told the blonde who furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Isn't this your place?" the teen asked.

"Yes, but this isn't where I live." clarified the blue haired woman. "Honestly, I've never actually stayed here." she revealed to the petite teenager.

"So you did bring me somewhere else." Terra concluded, failing to hide her disappointment.

"I just didn't think the doorman would take too kindly to me carrying a minor into my apartment while I carried her luggage with my powers." the blue haired woman rationalized. "As soon as you're well enough, you're more than welcome to see it. Perhaps even stay there." she assured her guest.

"I just might take you up on that." responded the young titan.

"Anyway, I just came to tell you that I was going to grab some things." she really didn't want to just disappear on her guest. "I'll be right back." Raven stated and received a nod before she disappeared from sight.

She appeared inside her room. The blue haired demon hadn't been home since she had gone out with Terra but there was no evidence that she'd left her abode the past three days so it had been safe to teleport there. She didn't bother checking her messages on the machine as she proceeded into the bathroom, discarding her clothes into her laundry basket as she closed the door behind her.

The demon took her shower and with towel wrapped bodice, she exited the bathroom and entered her walk in closet. She procured a bag and began to fill it with her ensemble. After doing so, she put on some clothes.

She finished her task and exited her closet with her luggage in hand, then her room. She walked the hall, down the stairs, and headed for her office. The blue haired titan entered her office and went straight toward her desk. Her index finger slid beneath the table until she reached a button. After pressing the button, a panel beside her bookcase opened.

Raven walked toward the panel and pressed her hand on it. Her fingerprints were scanned and the bookcases opened, revealing a small room where her titan belongings rested.

She scanned the area and found the object she'd been looking for next to her titan costume. She picked it up and placed it around her wrist before exiting the space. After the book cases behind her closed, she headed toward the door and exited her office. The blue haired woman continued toward her door. She grabbed her keys from the table in the entry hall before she left.

The elevator button was pressed and the demon waited until the doors slid open. She stepped inside and pressed the G button. Upon arrival, she pressed the button on her keychain and the sound of a car alarm chirping echoed throughout the garage.

She stopped in front of the trunk of her car and pressed the button on her keychain. The trunk popped open and she placed her suitcase inside. She closed it and ventured toward the driver side of the car. The blue haired woman opened the door and slid inside her car. Slipping into the leather upholstery, she started her car and drove. The demon passed by the security guard room as she exited the garage. She sped off.

There was a gate the prevented her from reaching her destination. She reached into her glove box and pulled out her remote. Being the prepared woman that she was, even though she had never intended to stay at this domicile, she still possessed the control.

The metal doors opened and she drove into the path. She parked the car in the garage, grabbed her things from the trunk, and headed for the kitchen passage. She opened the door, entered the kitchen, and found her guest placing their food on the dining table.

She didn't bother saying hi, opting to put her cargo in her room before showing herself to the blonde whose back was turned to her. After finishing her task, she headed down the stairs.

"You came just in time." Terra placed the plates on the table. She turned around and found her hostess standing before her.

If it were anyone else, they wouldn't have been able to recognize the guised demon, but she wasn't anyone else. It wasn't the fact that she could sense the older woman's energy that allowed her to see that she was indeed her friend.

No, though her blue hair had been replaced by dark brown locks that had been tied up into a pony tail and those captivating red eyes were now a regular shade of blue and had been hidden behind a pair of glasses. The blonde stood in her place as the older woman approached her.

"I think I should introduce myself before we partake on this wonderful meal you have diligently prepared." the guised half demon stated as she stepped toward the petite teen. "Rachel Roth." she extended her hand out to the young woman who was still in daze. The blonde recovered from her state of shock and shook the appendage before her. "And you are?" the older woman asked as the teen held her hand.

"Terra Kove Anders." she introduced herself after she regained her composure.

"Well, Miss Anders would you like to join me for breakfast?" the guised brunette asked and received a smile that was accompanied with a nod.

Terra knew that her hostess was attempting to introduce herself to her alter ego. The fact that she walked into the kitchen door to bring up her luggage instead of teleporting herself proved to the blonde that this weekend was to be spent without their powers. This weekend, they weren't Terra and Raven of the teen titans. No, they were Terra Kove Anders and Rachel Roth.

"Gladly…" they sat before the table and began to eat the feast the younger woman had prepared for them.

Light blue eyes scanned the appearance of the older female in front of her yet again. She was deliberating how Raven had managed to change her looks. The hair could be a wig she supposed, but the eyes had been a different matter for she didn't think they made contact lenses that could disguise those all red eyes.

"You're wondering how I managed to look like this." the half demon watched as her guests head dropped down in shame. She'd been caught staring at her hostess. "It's because of this…" she extended her wrist out to the blonde, revealing a trendy watch.

"You made your own?" Terra inquired and received a nod. There was a holographic watch on the half demon's wrist that allowed her to guise herself easily. The blonde could tell from the feature of the timepiece that it had been crafted by her hostess instead of their half metal half human teammate.

The design was very feminine and standard yet still fashionable. If it had been Cyborg's watch, it would have been more masculine and contemporary, perhaps even a little gaudy.

Besides, there was no way in hell the half demon would let him know she had a holograph watch. If he knew there was a chance he would accidentally spill to Robin about Raven's disguise and then their 'oh so almighty' leader would just be keeping his eyes out for a woman as tall as Raven with a custom made watch. He might even have an idea of what she would look like based on the watch's specs.

"An all American breakfast." she commented as she grabbed a stack of chocolate chip pancakes, crispy turkey bacon, and eggs. She placed everything on her plate and ate.

"Well omelets aren't American… I think they originated in Persia." the brainy blonde stated.

"Ever clever little Gaia." the brunette teased. The nickname just rolled right off her tongue it seemed. It was a habit she couldn't rid of and the blonde didn't mind it one bit.

"Next time, I'll make you some eggs benedicts and a crepe." the blonde promised.

"You know how to make those?" she inquired. The teen nodded in response. "I'm definitely going to take you up on that." the older woman stated.

"My friend Elise taught me how to." explained Terra.

The brown haired member of their clique had a passion for the culinary arts. Everything she knew how to make, she learned from her and the hazel eyed brunette had been happy to teach her what she knew.

"She's the one who wants to be a chef." recalled the presently brunette woman.

"Yeah." a smile crept upon her lips. It was apparent that Raven had been listening to her talk about her friends the past four years. She never imagined her older counterpart would actually remember her anecdotes. It meant a lot to her that she did, more than she cared to admit to herself. "She's an extraordinary cook and I'm not just saying this because I'm her friend." she clarified.

"I believe you." the half demon assured her guest. She knew that the blonde was fair and wouldn't give out compliments for the sake of her friends. She was honest and fair. "I hope I'll get to try some of her concoctions one day."

"You will." Terra said. She was sure of this. The first chance she received she would introduce Raven to her friends for she would be more than happy to fully acclimate the older woman into her life. She had always wanted the presently brunette woman to be a part of her alter ego's life. That was why she regaled her with tales of her friends and their antics.

They continued talking about the younger woman's friends as they ate. The older woman listened attentively to her guest's words not out of politeness or boredom but out of pure genuine interest.

She found herself wanting to hear about the teen's academic life and social life. It was refreshing, hearing the blonde talk about her alter ego's self. Terra talked about her other life yes, but she never intently did so. It was a spur of the moment thing, after she remembered something funny her friends did or some instance like that. Also, she never talked about her other life with so much zeal.

It was clear to the older woman that she was very eager to share her life with her and Raven, rather Rachel Roth, found herself not only wanting to hear Terra Ander's tales but she wanted to contribute her own as well. And she would, in due time of course.

This was something that couldn't be rushed. It would take time, sharing everything she was with the blonde but she was confident she would and there was no other person she cared to confide in. There were many facts that she knew the teen ought to know and Rachel was more than happy to satisfy Terra's thirst for knowledge.

XXXX

Thank you all for your reviews. I'm kind of proud I updated quicker than usually. I think it's because I didn't want to keep you in suspsense for too long.

Now the question of who Raven is has been answered but I'm sure there are more queries to be had such as; what does Rachel Roth do? how is she so rich? why wouldn't she sleep on the bed? These questions will be answered and more... Stay tuned...

As far as dragging the story on, I wouldn't say that exactly. I prefer terming it as adding depth to the story and the characters...

Anyway, what do you all think so far?


	40. Left to Recall

Yay another update!

XXXX

They made their way through the airport after passing through the array of paparazzi. They were lucky to be wearing sunglasses or else they may have been blinded by the unending flashes. They checked their baggage and the pair waited in the lobby until they were called to board the plane.

"You know she wants to get into your panties." she said after her girlfriend hung up her cell phone.

"Now now, don't be jealous." the taller woman teased her lover who rolled her eyes. "You know you're the only woman for me." the young director assured her girlfriend.

"I'm not jealous, I'm annoyed." clarified the dark haired woman. The feeling of jealousy implied that she thought the scriptwriter had a chance with the taller woman but she knew this wasn't the case. She was certain of Jinx's feelings for her as well Nicole Sullivan's, Jinx's alter ego. "She practically throws herself at you." she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "She's so desperate."

"Well I guess I'm just that hot." commented the director. It earned her a slap on the shoulder. She rubbed the spot. "That's going to bruise." she had been hit enough times to know.

"You're so full of yourself." Komi Anders relayed to her girlfriend.

She had every right to be of course. There weren't many women who could pull off pink hair and boy did it work for her. A part of her disguise was a set of pink streaks in her dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"I'd rather be filled by you." she wiggled her brows suggestively. The dark haired woman shook her head in disbelief but the smirk on her lips allowed her pink haired counterpart to know that she felt the same way. "You know, I think it's time we renewed our membership at the mile high club."

"You're insatiable." she chuckled.

"Can you blame me? My girlfriend happens to be a really hot pop star and is extremely skilled in and out of bed." Nicole placed her arm around the shorter woman's waist and pulled her close.

Blackfire retained her natural hair color and changed only the color of her eyes. No longer were they lilac but gray for she decided that green would make her look too much like her younger sister who was beautiful like her but she desired a little originality. They would look twins and the dark haired princess wanted her own look.

The taller woman placed her lips on the ebony haired woman in a soft kiss that was meant to convey how much she loved her. The message had been received.

"You better remember it." she advised her girlfriend.

"It's hard to forget when you remind me every night." her voice was husky. "And yourself too sometimes." she thought back to their escapade the a few nights ago. She pushed the thoughts away, knowing better than to get excited in such a public place. She would hold onto these thoughts for later though.

"I swear if I hear her call you Nicky one more time…" the frustrated Komi stated, balling her fists. It just infuriated her, how the scriptwriter always flirted with her girlfriend who of course did not reciprocate the advances.

If she did, well then she would experience the righteous fury the Tamaraneans were known for. Also, the writer deliberately had been pushing her buttons for she still flirted with the pink haired woman even though she, the girlfriend, was in their presence. She could only imagine those grubby hands 'accidentally' copping a feel when she wasn't around.

"Everyone calls me that." Nicole stated.

"No, they either call you Nicole or Nick." elaborated the brunette. "Never… Nicky." her tone was laced with disgust and mockery. "Where does she get off calling you nicknames anyway? You've known her for a month!" exclaimed Komi.

She paused. She was always a very possessive woman like her lover, though they were never jealous. They didn't do jealousy because that would be the same as admitting to insecurities which they didn't have. They were both confident in their selves and their relationship.

Still as she ranted on about how it bothered her that her girlfriend was being sexually harassed, in the back of her mind, one name came to her attention unexpectedly.

Her thoughts became divided between her current lover and her previous one. It seemed the close proximity to Raven had lingering effects. She found herself wondering if this is what the blue haired titan felt before they broke up. She remembered how her former girlfriend berated her and how she disapproved highly of her friendship with Jinx.

Unlike her though, the usually stoic titan was jealous and it never occurred to her that perhaps she had been right to be so insecure of their relationship.

She realized the blue haired titan may have felt the growing attraction even before she herself became conscious of it. It must have been nerve wracking, feeling your girlfriend develop an enticement to someone else. She couldn't blame her for feeling insecure since she had every reason to be.

Then again, security never seemed to be their thing. She could not recall there ever being a point in their relationship where they had been secure with one another.

It was partly her fault. She realized as she sat in the leather seat in first class next to her girlfriend. She had always put Raven on a pedestal. She couldn't believe that the woman actually loved her and wanted to be with her. She wasn't the rebound girl she knew that much but still, she had difficulty believing the quiet intellectual type had actually fallen for her and she considered this nothing short of a miracle so she made sure she would give the blue haired titan no reason to fall out of love with her.

She had forgotten herself in their relationship and she supposed a part of her wanted to punish the blue haired titan for this so in the end, she left her in tears without so much as an explanation to what went wrong. Then again, she wouldn't have been able to answer the 'what went wrong' question anyway. She had difficulty determining that herself.

The unexpected warmth on her arm made her break away from her Raven filled thoughts. She looked to the owner of the hand, the love of her life.

"If it helps, I prefer your nickname over anyone else's." the pink haired titan could tell there was something bothering her girlfriend. She had been uncharacteristically quiet as they had boarded the plane. She had just stopped her ranting about how she would possibly inflict life threatening injuries on her coworker.

The comment earned her a lengthy loving kiss from her love. They broke apart and there was a twinkle of fulfillment in those guised gray eyes, one she hadn't seen in such magnitude.

"I love you, Lucky." the actress professed her love, using the nickname she had adoringly bestowed upon the other woman.

"I love you more." the director proclaimed as she held her girlfriend hands in her. The plane backed away from the platform and raced the runway before taking off into the air.

In Gotham, a certain red head made her way through the exit of the airport, heading toward the town car that had been rented for her by her agency. Her luggage trailed behind her as it was pushed by a porter. She could have carried it herself but she had to keep up appearances and act like an average human as opposed to an alien princess who could lift a double-decker bus.

After her suitcases had been placed into the trunk of the car, she handed the porter a tip then slid into the car. As they drove toward the hotel she would be staying at, her phone started to ring. She retrieved it from her purse and answered it.

"Hey Marge." she greeted her manager who seemed to be overly enthusiastic. After the woman briefed her on a very significant progress in her career as a model, she decided her manager had every right to be so. Apparently she had just landed a contract to be the face of a prominent designer's label. "I can't believe it!" the red head herself was excited to hear this.

She was very familiar with the designer's work after all. She hung up her phone and was about to make another phone call when the car stopped and a paparazzo's camera hit the window of her car.

The red head decided to make the call later on and placed her cell safely back in her purse. She waited in the car while the cameras kept flashing as photographers kept taking pictures of her. Security came moments later and pushed them aside, making path for the model before they let her out of her car.

They clamored over her, yelling out one question after another as she walked toward the entrance of the hotel. Being used to this sort of thing, she only smiled politely acknowledging their presence but refusing to answer their questions.

She checked into her room and headed up with her luggage being pushed behind her by a baggage boy of the hotel. They arrived at the room and she settled inside. She settled quickly on the couch, suddenly feeling herself tired as she remembered the one question that a paparazzo asked as passed.

"Is it true that you're engaged to Bruce Wayne's right hand man, Richard Grayson?" one photographer yelled out.

Thankfully, she hadn't been affected by it on the outside. She had just kept walking after she heard it, neither confirming nor denying the issue. The inside was a whole different matter.

She thought about Richard, or rather Robin the titan team leader. They started off as teammates and as they became friends, she couldn't deny the attraction she felt toward him. Everyone noticed it and knew the boy wonder felt the same way. They reached a milestone in their friendship and finally started dating each other but not without affecting another teammate that had fallen for her as well.

It was her fault. After Robin had asked her out, she pushed aside all thoughts of Raven and the kiss she gave her. She disregarded her friend and immediately cast her aside. What's worse is that she didn't let the ordeal die down in their minds. No, she shared this intimate detail about the stoic titan with her boyfriend and it hadn't been her secret to tell.

She shook her head. It was much too late to be thinking about where she had done the blue haired titan wrong. She had committed too many wrongs to list in the first place.

As she sat in the living room of the rented abode, she slowly realized the faults in her relationship with Robin and how she blinded herself to them, all to avoid facing one important fact. She couldn't believe what a misguided fool she chose to be but she refused to cry. No, this wasn't the time for self pity. This was a time for self awareness.

She would never forget herself just so she could live a lie. She would never conform. She vowed never to make the same mistake again. The red head walked over to her purse and pulled out her cell, deciding to make the postponed call from the car before.

Terra smiled as the older woman finished her stack of pancakes and omelet. After the food had been consumed, the blonde got up from her chair and proceeded to clean the table.

"What do you think you're doing?" her hostess asked.

"Clearing the table." she stated. The guised demon got up from her chair and reached out to the blonde, stealing the plates that the teen had been carrying.

"You've done enough." Raven told her charge. "Just go up stairs and go to bed."

"There's nothing to do." as much as she loved playing with Luna, she couldn't spend her whole day doing just that.

"Do your homework or something."

"I already did them last night." she had been true to her word and did not neglect her assignments like she promised her red headed sibling she wouldn't.

"Would you like to watch some movies?" the half demon asked. She knew the blonde couldn't be in a mood to read after just doing her homework. Perhaps she might a few good films instead. "We haven't done that in a while." she remarked. They usually went out when they saw each other. It had been some time since they stayed in.

"That sounds perfect." the teen grinned. "I'll set up in the family room."

"Actually I think we'll be more comfortable in your room." the idea was that the blonde would be laying down resting.

"I don't think there's a t.v. in my room." she remarked.

"Oh." the hostess had forgotten this little detail. She swallowed a lump in her throat. She sighed, knowing there was only one room upstairs that housed a television. "We can watch in the master bedroom." it was a bit ridiculous. She had trouble sleeping in the room but here she was, about to watch a movie in it. "Why don't you go pick out a few movies from my suitcase while I finish the dishes." suggested the older woman.

"Would it be alright if Luna came with us?" she asked, wanting to know the woman's policy about pets on the bed.

"Of course." the older woman answered.

The blonde nodded her head and left the kitchen. With her fox treading after her, she headed toward the guised demon's room. She found the suitcase by the closet and opened it. Inside there were a few classical films and some new releases as well. She selected a few titles and placed them on the nightstand.

Her eyes focused on the made bed. As Raven mentioned to her, she didn't frequent this place too often. Terra wondered why the half demon hadn't slept on this bed. What could be the reason the older woman didn't visit her house or sleep on the bed?

She suddenly became very wary of her surroundings. There was a reason why the place seemed to cause discomfort for her friend. But what could it be? She observed the bed, the question repeating in her head over and over again until she decided that the mystery could only be solved by asking the older woman, something she wouldn't do so she dropped it.

Raven entered the room where she found her guest standing before the bed. She was about to approach her when she heard her phone ringing. In the other room, their inhuman hearing could detect the sound of another phone ringing.

"Excuse me…" the blonde said as she rushed to her temporary room. The brunette nodded her head as she answered her cell.

"Roth speaking." this was how she addressed her phone, informal and abrupt. She was a busy woman after all. She recognized the callers instantly.

"Hey Kori." Terra greeted. She had glanced at the caller id before answering her call. She listened to the news the red head had to give her. The hint of sadness was detected along with the excitement. The blonde hadn't expected to hear her sound like her chipper self but she could tell the new contract was lifting the red head's spirits. She was well on her way to healing. "That's great… well I understand. It's okay really!" she assured her sister. "I'm staying at Raven's." she informed the woman who had been under the belief that they were at the tower. "I'm alright now anyway… I'm fine… I can't ask her that, I'm already intruding enough. Okay, bye, love you…" she hung up and headed back into the master bedroom to find the older woman still on the phone.

She was about to turn and head back to her room in order to give her hostess her privacy but a gesture from the brunette requested for her to stay in her place so she did.

The blonde would have tuned out the conversation but she couldn't help herself. Judging from what she heard, Rachel Roth seemed to be a business woman of some sort. As she deliberated and dictated orders in a calm professional manner, the younger woman decided that she was right in her element. The call lasted for about fifteen more minutes.

"Sorry about that." Raven apologized after hanging up her phone.

"Its fine." the younger woman assured her. "Quite the busy bee, aren't you Nyx?" the blonde teased with a playful grin on her face. "I pity the worker taking orders from such a stern queen." she picked up Luna from the ground and held the fox that had been following her around close to her.

"Just imagine the obstacles you'll face when I train you…" she grinned, a grin that promised hardships.

"Whatever you have to dish out, I can take." her thumbs pointed to herself as she held her head high cockily.

"I'm sure…" the older woman believed this. "So what did Kori want?" with her keen hearing, she heard the blonde's greetings to her sister.

"She was just checking up on me…" she started petting her pet.

"And…" she urged her on.

"Kori is the new face of Monetti!" she exclaimed, feeling proud for her older sister who was becoming a very prominent model. Her excitement died down as she realized that her friend had heard at least her end of the conversation and knew that the red head wanted a favor from her. "She said she's going to New York to go over the deal so won't be back on Monday."

"That's good news for her and me…" the guised half demon stated. "Since it means you've been placed in my care for a few more days."

"You don't have to do that." she reminded the older woman.

"I know I don't but I want to." clarified the presently brown haired woman. She never seemed to understand why the blonde was so hesitant to spend time with her. Terra obviously enjoyed her company and loved pending time with her so what was the problem? She was starting to believe that the teen's statement's about not wanting to be a bother to her was only partly the reason why the young woman protested to her being tended to by her hostess so much.

Terra never complained, never rejected the care of her adoptive sisters so why was she so against Raven caring for her? Did that mean the blonde didn't hold her in such high regard after all? The half demon didn't know.

"How come you're the one who always gets stuck taking care of me?" the blonde asked as she pretended to focus her attention of her Luna, determining that fate was being unusually cruel with her. How was she supposed to ignore her developing attraction to her caretaker if the object of affection was constantly around her? She wasn't. There was no way she could.

It was suffocating. With each passing moment she loved her more and more. She had reached the point in her life when the effects of unrequited love were becoming too much for her to tolerate.

She was sure that a few more days with the older woman would cause her heart to explode. As much as she treasured the moments they shared, the truth that she would always be the older woman's friend and confidant and nothing more, haunted her. It gnawed at her constantly. Her heart was weighed down with so much disappointment and desolation already. There was no room left for misery.

"I don't get stuck with anything. I volunteer." Raven declared.

"Why?" she inquired. It was the question she allowed to escape from her mouth. There were so many others that came to mind. The query 'Why can't I stop loving you?' resounded most of all.

"Someone has to." Raven informed.

"But why you?" she pressed. Of all the people who could care for her, why did it have to be the woman she had spent a majority of her life loving?

"I never thought you would be so against me having to take care of you. I thought you'd be used to it, to me, by now."

"I am used to you it's just that... I just I wonder why." something in her voice told the half demon there was more to this question. Her tone had been thick with anguish, as if she felt trapped and could not escape.

"I've done it before and I don't mind doing it and I believe I never will." she loved taking care of the younger woman.

"Why do you do this for me?" Terra asked. She wasn't looking for hope. She searched for pity. She needed to see pity. If Raven did this out of pity, then it would surely put in her place. Perhaps she would even become angry because her older counterpart thought her so helpless.

"What do you want me to say?" of all the things the blonde could be questioning about her, the question she had to ask was why she took care of her? "I hate seeing you hurt." she answered. "I always want to see you smiling, to feel you filled with energy and joy." she confessed. "I care about you so that means I care about your health." rationalized the older woman. "Besides, you would do the same for me." she countered.

The blonde decided to stop asking questions. The response was simple enough but she refused to pester the older woman with more questions. Questions that would be answered and she was unsure if she wanted to hear the response, knowing they would ignite curiosity in her own mind.

She would undoubtedly ask herself questions. But not like the ones she had just asked her caretaker. She knew why she would do this for Raven, because she was her friend and she loved her in every sense of the word.

The blonde wanted to stop wondering why Raven did this for her, not wanting to delude herself with the thought that she was special to the half demon even though the woman had declared it, which she knew she was considering the amount of time her older counterpart spent caring for her.

Terra desperately wished for her to fall out of love with the older woman but this was impossible. She loved her and accepted her faults. Hers was the true kind of love, imperfect yet still beautiful.

She just needed to stop thinking, to quench all hope that Raven took care of her for the same reasons that she would have volunteered to care for the usually blue haired half demon. She refused to hope that she loved her in return, at least not the way that she loved the half demon. The teen forced her mind to believe that the older woman would never look at her the way she did her older sisters.

Raven would never see her in the light. Hell, she wasn't sure she would ever see her as a woman for that matter. Perhaps she would always see her as nothing more than her best friend. The best Terra could hope for was to be seen as her sister.

She recalled to simpler times, back to the times where heart had been free from the usually stoic woman's hold. She hadn't been extremely happy but she was content and never miserable. She had been free to do what she wanted, to roam and explore the world. Now, she was always torn.

She was always torn. She wanted to leave yet she wanted to stay. She wanted to forget yet she wanted to remember. She wanted to love yet she wanted to hate at the same time. It was confusing yet it made sense.

"How about we watch those movies now?" her voice had been strained. As blue met light blue, the brown haired woman decided it was best not to ask what was wrong and the teen was thankful for this. The older woman nodded her head and gestured over to the bed.

The taller woman set up the television and popped one of the DVD's into the player. She turned her head to see the teen standing over the bed, her precious companion in her arms.

It was evident that she had sensed her unease. Terra was extremely perceptive after all but she knew the blonde wouldn't ask any questions. She walked over to the bed slowly, her feet getting heavier with each step. She stopped just above it. She scolded herself.

Who ever heard of a demon being afraid of a bed? It wasn't so much the bed that intimidated her but the memories it carried, she supposed. She decided to face her fears and sat down.

The mattress was quite comfortable. It seemed to hug her backside. She situated herself slipping off her shoes and pressing her head against the headboard, the fluffy pillows supporting her back. She patted the seat next to her, realizing that the blonde's presence near her would make her feel more at ease.

Terra accepted her invitation and took the empty spot next to the brown haired woman with the animal in tow. She could see the nervousness behind her supposedly prescribed glasses. She said nothing as she reached over to Ravens side, toward the nightstand where the remote was placed. Her arm accidentally brushed the older woman's stomach but instead of stiffening at the unexpected contact, she seemed to relax.

She seated back to her original spot and played the movie, fully aware of the tension now hanging in the air. Discomfort coursed through their entire beings. Of course, the sources had been different.

For the blonde, it was her counterpart and the emotions the other woman brought out. Also, she was wondering what the hell was going on in the older woman's mind. She went from friendly to rigid in a matter of seconds. It was a thought that Raven mirrored about the teen beside her who seemed as though she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

As their tradition dictated, neither made a move to talk, both becoming lost in their own thoughts. The movie continued to play but neither had really been paying attention. The blue screen signaled the end of the credits and brought them back from their reveries.

"I'm sorry…" the brown haired woman apologized. "I'm not being a very good hostess."

"It's perfect since I'm not behaving like a proper guest anyway." Terra shrugged and smiled shyly at her older counterpart. "I'm glad someone was able to enjoy herself though." she noted as she looked at Luna who was still in her arms. The fox's focus was on the television.

"I don't suppose you'd care to tell me why you feel so dejected." the older woman tried her luck. The teen stiffened momentarily before relaxing, wearing a dark smile on her face.

"Only if you tell me why being on this bed bothers you." she countered as she turned her shielded eyes toward the brown haired woman and received no response. Her bleak grin deepened, knowing she would never go for it. "I thought so." she chuckled, a bitter laugh.

She didn't want to act like this but it seemed resentment was brewing in her heart. She didn't want to take it out on Raven but she couldn't help herself. She wanted a release for her frustrations and craved confrontation.

"I apologize." she wore a hurt look on her face. "I just want you to know I am here now, all of me. You can talk to me about anything and do my best to be here for you." Raven felt the frustration become replaced by guilt. The blonde turned away from her worried eyes.

"I know I'm sorry… I don't want to lash out on you." she really didn't want to. It wasn't the older woman's fault that she was suffering from unrequited love. The heart couldn't be told what to do and acted on its own after all.

"I'm here when you're ready to talk." declared the usually blue haired half demon.

"Thank you... You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that." she confessed. "But this is something I need to handle myself." Terra stated, the defiance in her voice let the older woman know she wasn't about to knock on her door for help any time soon. Her brow lifted as curiosity coursed her veins. The taller woman had grin on her face.

"That's something I would say." she chuckled.

"Yes it is…" the blonde realized and joined in the merriment.

"I never realized what an asshole I sound like." she berated herself. The younger woman's laughter filled the room. "Really Gaia, why the hell are you hanging out with me?"

"I happen to enjoy the company of gloomy and depressing assholes." the comment earned her a pillow smack across her face. Thankfully, Luna had jumped out of harm's way. She heard her master's chuckling and knew her master was content and did not require her protection. The fox was content now, knowing that the blonde was no longer troubled. She seemed to decide to leave the two alone, trusting her master to be in good hands, she left the room.

Terra's mouth hung open in shock. She regained her composure and grabbed the pillow behind her. The pillow collided with her hostesses face and pillow fight had resumed. Neither could remember ever having a pillow fight with each other. It was like they were just sparring on the bed instead of some deserted island.

After deciding that they were equally matched and no one would win this battle, they both surrendered and collapsed onto the bed. They lay on their backs, panting slightly.

"I thought we were going to break the bed." Raven stated.

"It's really sturdy." Terra commented smiling slightly. The irony that the source of her agony and her greatest bliss were one in the same hadn't escaped her. Only she had the ability to make her cry and laugh all the same time. Thankfully laughter outweighed her need to burst into tears. "Thankfully Luna left or else we would have crushed her."

"I remember when my human half first encountered you..." the guised half demon recalled as she turned to her side, propping her head on her hand as she leaned into her elbows and looked at the teen. "She didn't think there was anything special to you so when you left, she hadn't really been affected." she confessed. "But then you came back a new woman it seemed. You were actually in control of your abilities and you stood up to her. You weren't afraid of the half blooded demon that resided in her so she came to respect and trust you." she remembered. "Then you betrayed the titans and she didn't see it coming. She had come to care for you…"

"Why are you telling me this?" the blonde asked, turning her head to face her hostess. There was no need to rehash old wounds.

"You were brought back from your coma. You were stronger and faster than ever when I met you. You had developed your stamina and strength even more as the year's progressed." she paused. "But I'm afraid my human half and I neglected you yet again, cast you aside and took your presence for granted." her voice thick with shame. "We completely missed one other detail about you."

"Raven…" she started.

"The point is I'm not better than my human half." she interrupted the blonde. "Raven the titan and Raven the demon have always turned a blind eye to you but…" her glasses were lowered revealing blue depths. "Perhaps Rachel Roth will be different, if you let her." the guised demon let out a small smirk, one she used to try and hide her embarrassment.

"I'm not used to seeing you like this." the blonde smiled as the older woman repositioned her glasses. "You're going soft…" she teased. "But don't worry, I like seeing when your heart is on your sleeve."

"I suppose I'm just desperate to stop you from becoming too much like myself." she confessed.

"What's so bad about being you?" the blonde inquired in confusion. Raven didn't hold a low opinion of herself. Of her past lovers yes, but to her own self no.

"Nothing…" she smirked proudly. Terra had been right. "But I don't think I could bear seeing you become cold and callous…" the older woman frowned as she imagined a very gloomy teen. "I'm much too fond of you to let you become like that." she stated. "Besides, a smile suits your lips more than a frown." she added, brushing the blonde hair cascading down the teen's face back behind her ear. "It makes you even more beautiful."

"Beautiful." she repeated.

"Yes, I can't believe that detail almost escaped me as well." the blonde had grown up from right under her nose and the development would have continued to go unnoticed if she hadn't stood in the kitchen no less than five hours ago. "You can't expect me to believe that you haven't noticed adoring fans dropping love notes at your locker?"

"I mostly get mixed CD's." she responded. Yes, she was aware of how much she had grown but she never believed she would hear such a remark from the older woman.

XXXX

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. It's surprising to see that this fic has many fans seeing as Terra/Raven pairing is relatively unthinkable to some.

So we delve into the minds of the Tamaraneans and of course our two main characters. I'm sure there's plenty of questions buzzing around your heads... How long is Terra going to be staying with Raven? Who the hell is Rachel Roth? Why does she have so many houses? Why won't Raven get on that damned bed? I assure you all these questions will be answered. Stay tuned for more Left to Love...

And feel free to drop a line... I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter!


	41. Left to Swim

Here comes another update...

XXXX

She made her way out of the bed she was still unaccustomed to sleeping in. Her bedmate noticed her movement and quickly rose. She smiled, knowing her pet would enjoy being outside, she picked her up. Slowly, she walked out of the room she was using. Before making her way through the hall, she looked at the creature in her arms. She placed her index finger against her lips and the fox abruptly stopped panting, sticking her tongue back in her mouth. Terra smiled and ventured forward.

The oak doors greeted her sight. She concentrated and her view changed as she appeared out in the balcony. She found the lounge chair facing the horizon and made her way toward it. She set her pup down at the foot of the seat. As she leaned back into the chair, she heard the balcony doors swing open.

"It's very rude, sneaking into someone's room without knocking and making your presence known." her hostess commented as she too stepped out into the balcony and joined her guest.

"Technically I didn't go into your room…" the blonde argued. "I just teleported to the balcony." she informed the older woman.

"Alright smart ass." the brunette stated, smirking. She was highly amused by the blonde's demonstration of wit. "What are you doing out here anyway?" she asked.

"I want to watch the sunrise." revealed the guised titan.

"I don't suppose you want additional company?" the usually blue haired half demon chanced. She wasn't sure if the teen wanted to be alone or not.

"I would love your company." Terra answered. The older woman made her way toward the lounge chair. There was more than enough room for the two of them so she sat beside the blonde. Their close proximity did not escape their notice, especially the teens. "I would have asked you beforehand but I didn't want to bother you so early in the morning."

"You could never bother me." replied the brunette as she pressed her back against the chair, relaxing her pose.

"So you keep saying." she smirked slightly at her friend before turning and facing the horizon once more. "I'm starting to believe you, you know?"

"Then I'll keep reminding you until you do." Raven declared.

"I wish you wouldn't." the blonde whispered ever so slightly as she brought her knees closer to her and wrapped her arms around them. She placed her chin between her knees.

"Why?" the older woman inquired not understanding why she was acting this way.

"You're making me feel like I matter." the teen answered.

"You do matter." countered the older woman as she placed a comforting hand on her smaller counterpart's back. She didn't think that the teen had such low confidence. How could she have missed this?

"Not to you." the blonde stated. What she meant to say was 'I shouldn't matter to you'.

An overwhelming sense of guilt and shame filled her being. She had ignored the teen no the woman and taken her for granted too much. Terra didn't even think she actually cared about her and she couldn't blame her for feeling this way.

True she had kept her promise to the teen and visited her. They spent time with one another but their time together had always been some one-dimensional thing. She always took her out to shop, spar, eat but they never just sat down and talked. They never talked. No wonder the blonde felt as though she was just some distraction for the older woman.

The warm hand on her back had been recoiled. She felt the woman shifting her weight as she too withdrew her legs. The blonde noted that they reappeared on either side of her.

She felt herself being held by a pair of arms around her waist. The older woman pressed herself against the teens back as she placed her chin on the shorter woman's shoulder. She embraced the teen, her hands on the girl's stomach while she pulled her closer.

The movement had been unexpected by them both. Raven didn't know what possessed her to collect the younger woman in her arms and console her but she couldn't say she regretted it. It was comforting. Holding Terra in her arms seemed natural.

She was rigid at first from the unanticipated contact but then relaxed. As she found herself being pulled into the taller woman's arms, she didn't try to fight or break away. Instead, she leaned into the embrace, wrapping her arms on top of the older woman's while her head rested on the brunette's shoulder. She allowed herself to be held and comforted by her love.

"You matter to me Terra." the usual monotone had been replaced with one which carried so much attention and adoration. "Much more than I wanted to realize and that's probably why I ignored it, why I ignored you." the guised half demon declared.

She could see the sun rising from over the mountains. They sat there, watching the day begin while they held each other. It was picturesque. It was perfect, just being there together to watch what some considered one of life's everyday miracles. Terra couldn't imagine another time in her life where she had been happy.

"I had no idea you could be so maudlin Raven." the blonde teased.

"Neither did I." she chuckled, the vibrations in her throat and chest could be felt by the younger woman. "I seem to only want show my feelings around you." commented the guised demon.

"I have no complaints." Terra declared. "I welcome such displays of affections."

"I seem to remember you do like to hug." the older woman thought back to their earlier days. The blonde was an excitable woman who used to demonstrate her gratitude and excitement with hugs and squeals.

"I'll have you now, I don't hug just anyone. I'm very selective in those I choose to embrace." she revealed.

"You must like to hug me then." Raven teased.

"I happen to favor hugging you more than anyone else." the teen divulged, blushing as she did so. The words came out before she could stop them.

"Why is that?" she inquired in a soft whisper against the blonde's ear. She was piqued with interest.

"Sometimes one doesn't expect to find such level of comfort and warmth from such an aloof source." she couldn't say the exact truth. The words 'because I'm in love with you.' would have sent the older woman running for the hills.

"I'm glad you enjoy this…" she stated. "I never thought I'd enjoy being close to someone." she remarked.

"I believe it's called cuddling Miss Roth." she teased the older woman who chuckled underneath her. As much as she hated being held by the half demon, she loved it much more.

"I don't believe I've actually cuddled with someone." she revealed. During her time with Blackfire apart from the occasional hand holding she hadn't been too big on displaying affection. The only times she held the brunette Tamaranean was in the throes of passion. "I think you probably have more experience in this area than I."

"Me?" she asked. "I don't think so. I've never cuddled with anyone before." she revealed. "I hug but I've never done something like this."

"Then I consider myself very privileged to be your first." her tone carried much honesty.

Terra wondered if the older woman would still feel the same way if she knew how many contexts the comment fit. She suspected she would not. Pushing away her sadness once again, she glanced down and was surprised to see a swimming pool through the bars of the balcony.

"You didn't tell me you have a pool." she stated.

"I suppose I neglected to show you the outside of the house." her hostess revealed. Their tour had only included the indoor environment of her home and not the outdoors.

"Let's go for a swim." the blonde suggested.

"I don't think that's wise…" Raven rejected the idea. The teen in her arms was still recuperating after all and she didn't think she should be subjected to strenuous activities. "You're still recovering." she gently reminded her guest.

"Come on, I don't want to spend my break before finals cooped up in bed." the blonde beseeched. Her finals were coming up pretty soon and though she knew she would have ample time to study since she didn't need as much sleep as an average human did, she knew this argument would be won much quicker this way. Luna reminded the two of her presence there by licking the brown haired woman's foot. "Luna wants to go swimming too." Terra cooed her pet.

"Alright." the older woman relented. "But if you get tired…"

"Yes mom, I know." the teen interjected. "Hear that, Lun, we're going to swim." the fox's panted excitedly after letting out a small yelp.

"Do you have a suit?" she asked and received a shake of the head. "I think there are some in the pool house." the smaller woman disentangled herself from the brunette and stood from her seat. The two women found that they missed the proximity. Raven stood as well. She led the way toward the pool house.

"A barbeque pit." the blonde noted the small outdoor kitchen that rested in the yard. "I'm suddenly craving Kalbi now…"

"We'll order some Korean then after we swim." the older woman said as they entered the pool house. She raided the closet immediately. Luckily, there were some new suits stored inside. "I think this is about your size." she handed the teen a two piece suit while she grabbed one for herself.

They went into separate rooms to change. Raven was first to come out of the room and found Luna already in the water. She decided to jump in the well maintained pool already, not bothering to wait for her younger counterpart.

"Nothing like a morning swim is there?" the blonde asked. She had just come from the pool house and found that the older woman had already started on her laps with her fox. "And you were hesitant at first." she shook her head as she berated the brunette in the pool who turned around and faced her.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in?" she asked as she spun toward the teen. Her makeshift blue eyes couldn't help but scan the young woman's bodice.

The two-piece had left little to the imagination it seemed. True she wore clothes that clung to her form now, unlike when she was younger when she wore baggy clothes, and Raven had observed her body the day before but she couldn't stop admiring the development.

Like her hostess, she too had an even skin tone and a very firm body. Terra suddenly felt very conscious, knowing the older woman's eyes had been glued to her form. She stood, locking her ankle behind her other foot with her arms behind her, her head bent down.

"What is it?" she asked, blushing brightly.

"Nothing." the brunette answered a bit too quickly. She couldn't believe she had just checked out the blonde for a second time now. "So are you going to swim or just lie and work a tan?" she ribbed. The teen responded by flashing her, a fake polite grin. She began running before cannon balling into the pool.

"I think we both need a tan." the teen stated as she waded in the water.

"Can't argue with that." her hostess stated as she lay back and floated in the water, letting the waves carry her as she looked up at the blue sky that were accompanied by fluffy clouds.

"Your watch is waterproof." Terra noted.

"I designed it for all intents and purposes." she explained. "I can't be afraid of a little rain ruining my clever disguise." remarked the older woman.

"Though I'm sure it would be nice for you to have at least one fear Ms. Roth." commented the teen. "It's only human after all."

"I will have you know, Ms. Anders," she called the teen with the same formal mocking tone. "I possess a few fears myself." Raven, otherwise known as Rachel Roth, stated.

"I find that hard to believe." she challenged. The older woman accepted said contest as she swam toward the teen.

"One, I fear my identity being discovered." the brunette informed her guest. "Everything I have worked for will be all for nothing." she circled the blonde, inching closer and closer to her as she went on. "Two, I am rather fearful the day will come when you'll outgrow my dreary company, a sad day indeed." she said as she positioned herself behind the shorter woman.

"That will never happen so that's one fear you can cross off your list." affirmed Terra. She turned her back and found her hostess was no longer behind her. Immediately, she scanned the entire pool area for her friend.

"Three…" the brunette appeared, surfacing from the water, facing the blonde with their faces not two inches away from each other. "I am rather afraid of drowning." she declared as she stared deep into those bright blue eyes, the shock and nervousness evident, as well as with her aura. "What are you afraid of?"

"Um…" the blonde stammered as she held her position. She was unaccustomed to being face to face with the older woman.

"Spiders or other insects?" she guessed. "No, I can't picture you squealing from seeing a bug." the younger woman would probably release into the wild. "Or perhaps you're afraid of ghosts? No, that can't be, you're not superstitious." the teen reddened some more as that her brain could not function properly over what she was still feeling. "Well?" the older woman pressed, enjoying making the blonde squirm. She was rather adorable, wading with her cheeks as red as tomatoes.

"Aside from killing a few people for the lack of control of my powers…" she informed her hostess as she began to push back, distancing herself from the taller woman. "I'd have to say I'm afraid of…"

"Enclosed spaces?" Rachel interrupted in her teasing tone, causing the teen to blush some more.

"Actually, I'm afraid I'll grow old and be bald." she jested, happy that her brain function seemed to be returning. "Also, I'm afraid of growing old all by lonesome."

"That's not possible." the older woman disagreed. "I'm sure you'll have a head of hair and be surrounded by the company of others." she assured the teen. "If not, then you'll adopt a hundred foxes who will surely be by your side at your deathbed." the comment earned her a splash of water in her face. "All joking aside, I'm certain there will be someone there to hold your hand when that faraway time comes."

"If you say so…" the teen shrugged. "Above all, I think the fear that trumps all the others is that one day, I will be forsaken." she gave her hostess a small smile. "We should get out of the pool before we get all wrinkly." Terra suggested to the older woman. "Besides, I'm getting kind of hungry."

"I'll order while you shower." the brunette stated. The blonde nodded her head.

"Got any towels?" the shorter woman inquired.

"I knew I forgot something…" her hostess muttered as she made her way toward the stairs of the pool. "I'll go get some from the pool house. I'll be right back." she informed the teen.

"You know, for someone who's afraid of drowning, you sure are a very good swimmer." the blonde observed.

"I never said I was afraid of drowning in water…" the mischievous reply was given, accompanied with a sly grin as the older woman rose from the pool.

Her body was covered with little drops of water which cascaded down her body. She gathered her hair and squeezed the water free from her brown locks. Her wet body was certainly glistening, the teen thought to herself as her eyes became glued to the older woman's legs.

They traveled up to her thighs, then to her well toned abdomen. Of course, they were captivated by the older woman's breasts which seemed to be struggling to be contained in the tiny bikini. Her cleavage was certainly appealing as was her neck.

Terra swallowed. Taking in a deep breath, she submerged herself into the liquid that had been partially filled with chlorine. She was silently praying that the older woman hadn't sensed anything unusual in her aura. She couldn't bear it if Raven knew that she had just checked her out.

Of course, the guised demon had failed to notice anything different about the teen's aura for she was too preoccupied with the fact that she herself had explored the younger woman's bodice on more than one occasion.

She found that she was very pleased with the teen's developments. In fact, she greatly appreciated them and it was sort of perplexing. Raven had just thought her younger counterpart, her best friend was hot and she wasn't perturbed by this. She should have been, but she really wasn't.

After handing her guest her towel, the stoic woman headed inside the house and grabbed her cell phone. She gathered the phonebook that was put away inside one of the kitchen drawers and ordered their breakfast.

As she set her phone down, she noted that she had thirty missed calls and twelve text messages. In all the stirring that happened in the pool, she had paid no attention to her surroundings and completely missed to hear the sound of her cell phone ringing. She looked over the messages. She finished and set the phone down, sighing as she did so.

"What's wrong?" the teen asked as she stepped into the room with a robe over her form and a towel draped over her shoulders.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to go into the city today." she informed her guest with a dejected tone in her voice. "Some worthless idiots desperately need me to finalize a proposal and it simply can't wait since said overpaid idiots have to fly to Japan and present it Tuesday afternoon." the older woman explained.

"No rest for the weary." Terra nodded in understanding. It was technically Sunday night already there which meant that her cohorts had to leave sometime this afternoon in order to be in Japan by Tuesday. Rachel Roth must be a really prominent person if she was expected to work over a holiday weekend. Something told her that the older woman made good use of the fact she didn't really need to sleep as often as an average human did. "I bet you're glad you don't need sleep."

"You have no idea." she remarked with a smirk. "You know I hate to leave you here…"

"Its fine." she assured the older woman she wouldn't hold a grudge.

"Why don't you come with me?" she asked. "You're well enough to move around on your own so I can take you to up to the penthouse today." the brunette rationalized. "How about it?" she offered. "I don't think Luna will mind a change in her surroundings." she regarded the fox whose fur was fluffier than usual.

"If it's alright with you." the teen answered, smiling as she did so.

"Alright then… It's settled, we're moving today." there was a hint of excitement in her voice as she found herself eager to show her home, her entire life, to her dearest friend. "I'll go shower, do you mind waiting for the food?" the woman asked and received a shake of the head from her guest who had already showered in the pool house. Her hostess handed her money and went off.

Their food came after the brunette had finished her shower. Instead of dressing herself, she dawned on a bathrobe and headed down stairs, finding herself famished from the day's activities. They ate then proceeded to change. As the blonde was changing into attire that was more fashionable than the bathrobe, her own phone started to ring. She didn't bother looking at the caller id and answered it.

"Hey Lana…" she greeted her friend. "I don't know I have to ask. May I call you back?" she hung up and headed over to the master bedroom. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." was heard through the door.

"Hey, since you're going to go to work…" the teen started. "Would you mind if I went out?" she asked.

"I don't know… I mean I don't want you cooped up alone but you're still recovering." the brunette said hesitantly, looking a bit unsure.

"I swam and didn't drown or get tired." the blonde made her case.

"Why don't you and your friends just hang out at my place?" she offered. The blonde's eyes practically bulged out of her sockets. To say she was shocked was a bit of an understatement.

"Not that I'm not thankful, because I really am," she assured the older woman. "But I don't think either of us are ready to face the questions of how we know each other." she reminded her hostess. They hadn't settled on a back story yet and her friends would surely wonder whose apartment they were staying in.

"If anything happens," Rachel walked over to Terra and grabbed the teen's phone. "Call me." she programmed her cell number into the phone. "Would you like to borrow one of my cars?" she offered.

"One of your cars… how many do you have?" the teen inquired.

"I have two more at the penthouse." since she resided in the entire floor of the building, she was allowed more than two parking spaces.

"Swanky…" commented the younger woman. "I'll have to decline though."

"Is this because you think I'm being too generous?" the brunette inquired, feeling a bit disappointed that her goodwill was being rejected once more.

"No!" the teen assured her, knowing her vehement refusal often frustrated the older woman. "I don't know how to drive."

"Stick?" she clarified.

"At all… I don't have a license." Terra informed, her cheeks blushing slightly. "With Kori and Komi working all the time, they don't have the time to teach me how to." she explained. The older woman understood. Her sisters had such busy schedules now.

"We'll have to remedy that…" the gears in her mind began turning. "Well, how about a limo then?" the brunette suggested.

"I don't really want my first limo ride to be with my friends…" she revealed, blushing some more. Even though her sister's led posh lives, she never really allowed herself to be succumbed into all the glamour and for her high school prom well they had rented a party bus as per Alice's commands.

"Understandable." her hostess couldn't really disagree with her there. "Okay then, I will drop you off and you…" she fetched her purse and retrieved her wallet from it, pulling out her credit card and handing it to the teen. "Will use this…"

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Everything's on me today." the blue haired woman winked.

"Thanks Rae!" the blonde leapt up and put her arms around the older woman's neck, enveloping her in a bone crushing hug. She knew there was no way she could refuse this offer from her hostess who in her opinion was being way too generous with her but she couldn't complain since it would only aggravate the older woman. So, she did what a normal teenager would do if they were handed a credit card and hugged her benefactor enthusiastically.

"You'll use it right?" she narrowed her eyes at the teen.

"Of course, I know you'd be greatly offended if I didn't." the younger woman replied as a pair of arms snaked their way around her tiny waist. The older woman hugged her in return.

"Shall we head out then?" she asked as they reluctantly freed themselves from the embrace. She received a nod.

They made their way through the hallway, down the stairs with Luna following them. The brunette entered a code through the keyboard, opened the door, locked it, and stepped outside with her smaller counterpart.

"That's your car…" commented the teen. "Wow…" she noted the black sports car, a vintage one.

"See, you definitely need to learn to drive so that you can handle this darling one day…" the brunette stated as she opened the trunk and placed their bags inside.

"The car practically screams you…" the teen noted as she picked up the furry white creature and cradled her in her arms.

"I've never had a car scream my name before." Rachel smirked in amusement.

"Classic elegance…" the younger woman sat inside the car, loving the feel of the leather against her skin. "You really have great taste." she complimented her hostess who sat beside her. The older woman smirked as she closed the door beside her and drove off into the city.

They arrived at their destination point, a building easily over 100 feet tall. The older woman drove the car into garage. The blonde was greeted by the sight of a few guards posted at the gate. Her hostess drove pass the security office and into her spot.

"So which ones are yours?" she asked as the older woman gathered their belongings from the trunk of her car.

"The gray one and the red one." she pointed at her cars which consisted of two vintage Ferraris. Her red one was a much more recent model, the latest one in fact. "Let's head on…" she led the way toward the elevators, carrying their bags. They stepped into the elevator and pressed a button.

As the doors closed, the whisperings about the brunette's counterpart did not escape their ears. The words 'Frigid', 'Stuck up' and 'Younger than usual' resounded louder than the other ones.

It seemed that the older woman still had not let go of her nightly vices. The blonde deduced that her older counterpart had brought women to her penthouse many times before but it seemed like none of them stayed for long. The guards had been so shocked to see her suitcase.

They arrived at their destination, the top floor, and made their way out of the elevator once the doors had opened. The brunette set the bags down on the floor whilst she looked in her purse for her key card. She slid it into the slot and the doors opened.

She ushered the blonde into her very contemporary home. The teen could tell just how much influence the older woman had into her abode. There was a more peaceful somber tone here than at the house they were previously at. The visual, the color of the walls, and the furniture all flowed with one another perfectly, in an orderly peaceful way.

Yet there was a hint of turmoil that the younger woman couldn't really explain. The way the colors mixed, mostly black, white, and gray but then at the most unexpected place, red.

"This is more you…" she observed as she looked at the black coffee table in the living room that was facing the white leather couch, which housed a red porcelain square case. The remotes rested inside it. She looked behind her and found a rather decent sized kitchen. The one from the house was much larger and elaborate.

"I suppose another tour is in order." the older woman gestured for the teen to follow her.

They made their way through her penthouse. The place was grand but there weren't many rooms for her to see. There was only a quaint office library which housed a significant amount of books and a small entertainment room. It too had a small bar but no pool table or jukebox for that matter.

The two went up the stairs where the older woman showed her the room she was staying in. The room was large, like the guest room at the house she had stayed at. It was furnished, complete with a flat screen television and a desk this time.

"See, now this is perfect." she gestured at the 40 inch television that was perfectly angled in front of the bed.

"I'm glad you like it…" the brunette smirked as she set the younger woman's belongings down on the floor. "I'm right down there." the older woman pointed out into the hallway. "Now I hate to be rude, but I'm afraid I need to go change." Terra nodded her head in understanding. She doubted a casual ensemble was supported wherever it was Ms. Roth worked. "After I change, I can drop you off at your friend's." she stated and left before the teen could refuse her.

Not five minutes later, the brunette came out of her room with her hair in a neat bun, dressed in her work attire which consisted of a pair of black high heels, black dress pants, a matching jacket with a white blouse underneath, and a red belt.

"You look ravishing." the guest complimented. "If this is how you dress for work, I imagine some interns gawking at you."

"I may have felt a little rise in their auras." Rachel Roth smirked, placing her middle finger against the middle of her glasses. She pushed them back, letting them set more comfortably.

"You changed your glasses." the teen noted. The frames were no longer black but white.

"Shall we?" she inquired and received a nod.

"Now Luna, you'll be a good girl for mommy now won't you?" she asked as she bent down and allowed the fox to give her a goodbye kiss. The animal licked her cheek. "Don't go around marking your territory or Auntie Rachel will be really angry." she warned the fox. "And don't eat too much." she had filled her pet's food and water bowls in case she stayed out pass dinner time so her hostess wouldn't have to.

They made their way through hall and down the stairs. The teen thought her hostess was going straight to the exit but found she was wrong. The older woman headed for the kitchen instead. She pulled a drawer open and pulled out a dusty key card and a set of keys.

"I almost forgot." she handed Terra her keys who took it and placed them safely inside her purse immediately. "If you use the keys, you'll need to reset alarm." she instructed the teen as she walked over to the wall by the door. She pressed on it and panel which housed a key hanger with multiple sets of keys present was revealed. "The access numbers are on the card..." informed the older woman as she replaced her current set of car keys. "Where does your friend live?"

"The building next to me." she informed her taller companion.

After promising to call her temporary roommate if she needed a ride back to her place, the blonde walked inside the complex and headed straight for her friend's apartment.

"Hey you!" she was greeted with a smile and a hug from her dark haired friend. The guised titan was pulled into the residence. "Are you feeling better?" the older woman asked in her mothering tone as she led her into the living room. The blonde smiled at her caring friend and nodded her head in assurance.

"Sorry to have worried you…" a ringing phone interrupted their conversation. Lana picked up her cell and the booming voice of Alice was heard.

"Seems someone can't find any parking." the dark haired woman said. The blonde nodded her head and the two went their way.

"Man, you two took long enough." the red haired female commented as her friends came into the car. Lana seated in the front and Terra in the back next to Elise. "Hey squirt." she regarded the small blonde as she looked at her from her rearview mirror. "You don't look like you were sick…" she commented.

"What can I say, I heal really fast." she shrugged.

"Hey Terra…" Elise greeted her friend after she hit their driver in the back of her head for her callous comment. "Are you sure you're going to be alright? Must have been something serious…"

"It was just a low grade fever… I was knocked out for most of the time." it was a half truth. There was a rise in body temperature and she was asleep during the two days she was out of contact from her friends. She just neglected to tell them that the increase in temperature had been due to an outside source and not some bacterial or viral infection.

"You know, in the whole time we've known you, you've never been sick." Alice commented as she drove. "I don't think I've ever even heard you sneeze."

"There's a first time for everything, Al." Lana noted in her gentle manner. She placed a hand on the driver's arm and looked back at her two friends who looked at her appreciatively. She was trying to get the red head to drop the topic, knowing if she didn't she would go on teasing their younger friend.

"I can believe that…" Elise responded.

"So you think you're finally going to have a boyfriend any time soon?" the smaller red headed woman ribbed, unable to stop herself from continuing her onslaught.

"Are you?" the brown haired woman countered.

"Been there done that and I'm never going back." she declared, reminding them of her experiment back in middle school.

"Okay you shouldn't agitate her when she's driving." she told her brown haired friend. "And you need to put the rainbow flag down…" Lana advised the driver. "Both of you should save if for later."

"So where are we headed?" Terra asked.

"Anime convention…" Elise reminded her friend. If there was one passion that Alice and Elise shared, it was anime. Lana and Terra liked it yes, but they weren't as big of fans as their two friends. The red head and the brunette were like encyclopedias when it came to anime but only their callous friend had the talent to draw. She was hell bent on becoming an animator.

"We've been planning it for weeks…" the driver observed her friend through the rear view mirror once more. The blonde never forgot anything.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lana asked after she handed their younger friend her convention pass. She turned her focus on her friend, lifting her hand from the red head's arm and placed it on Terra's knee while Elise did the same. They were all concerned for the petite genius.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I guess the bug took more out of me than I realized." she grinned, embarrassed.

"We were all so worried you wouldn't be able to come with us." the dark haired woman informed her friend. "I went by your place to check up on you and you weren't there." she commented.

"Well, Kor and Kom thought I shouldn't be left alone this weekend." the guised titan explained. "Kor has that meeting in Gotham this weekend and Kom is filming up in Canada. So, right now I'm staying with an old friend right now." she updated her friends to ease their worries.

Aside from the sisters and Nicole Sullivan, they hadn't really met her outside school circle of friends. They were aware of the existence of the blonde's other acquaintances but they respected their friend's privacy so Lana and Elise didn't press her.

Neither did Alice who was disinterested by them. It wasn't that she didn't care it was just that their friendship wasn't affected by her unknown acquaintances and as long as they didn't interrupt or cause havoc which would affect her, well she really didn't mind not knowing.

This little tidbit was something the blonde was extremely grateful for at the moment. Seeing as their back story hadn't been created, she wasn't sure what her connection to her secret love would be. This was a matter she definitely needed to discuss with Raven.

XXXX

Once again, thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I'm glad that there are those that can relate to this story because honestly, that's the reason why I write fics.

Oooh... What's their backstory going to be I wonder? It has to make sense enough that no one will question their past. Damn, Raven or rather Rachel Roth is so rich! She has all those classic European cars, multiple real estates. Well we established that she's an important person if she has to the final say when it comes to proposals and presentations. But just who exactly is Rachel Roth? All these questions will be answered. Just keep reading to find out...

And look, the Terra/Raven goodness just keeps getting better I hope. Our favorite half demon was ogling Terra or rather, appreciating just how much the teen has grown! That's certainly a development between these two. Sexual attraction is just as important as emotional appeal to make a relationship work.

Anyway, what do you think so far?


	42. Left to Trust

And here we go!

XXXX

"There are more people this year…" noted Terra as she looked at her surroundings. The line for registering had been noticeably longer this year, not to mention the mass that was already located in the building.

"Stay close…" Lana advised her friends in her gentle motherly tone.

"Yes mom." Alice stated in her patronizing tone. "You know, we could hold hands just so nobody will get lost." she extended her hand out to her friend as she smiled an innocent smile. It was sickeningly sweet and out of character.

"That won't help." Elise interjected. "Seeing as you'll let go the second you see a hot girl."

"Well I won't need to go skirt chasing if I already have an attractive woman beside me now would I?" the fiery red head countered as she glared at the tallest brunette.

"Now now girls… don't start a riot now." Terra interjected, stepping in between her two taller friends. "Oh look, the dealer's room…" she pointed toward the mentioned area. She hoped that she would be able to remind her friends that they were in what they referred to as a holy place, meaning they wouldn't dare taint their surroundings with an argument.

They argued yes. They were two very different people with one common trait. They were both outspoken so they often clashed. Debates and disagreements were a part of their friendship and everyone knew that. Of course, Alice was the tactless one between them.

The pair never made up, seeing as a new argument arose about every five minutes but they were friends. No matter how many arguments developed, they were able to put aside their difference and be there for each other through adversities.

"Let's go." Lana said as she grabbed the red head's hand and began to lead her toward the room. It was the quickest way to end their argument after all. "Put that tongue back in your mouth." the dark haired woman told Alice who had turned and faced Elise, ready to stick her tongue out to rub her victory in the taller woman's face. She did as she was told.

Terra laughed whole heartedly while Elise smirked. Their two friends followed swiftly behind them so they wouldn't get lost in the crowd.

The four began to roam the area scanning for items they were interested in procuring. The two Anime maniacs came out with the most purchases of course while Lana and Terra bought a couple of things themselves as memorabilia. As promised, the blonde used the credit card that had been handed to her by her temporary roommate.

The day progressed and the friends found themselves hungry. They made their way over to the vendors and chose their own food. Alice and Elise bought their food while the other members of their group found some place for them to sit.

"How is it that you're the only who can handle them?" the blonde asked as they sat down.

"Well, Lise is easy since I've known her forever…" she remarked. "Al is much more of a challenge." admitted the mild mannered woman.

"Sometimes, I suppose you have to be stern with your children." Terra teased the older woman.

"I suppose." the mother hen agreed, smiling slightly. She was often referred to as the peacekeeper or the mother in their little group because of her mature and maternal dispositions.

"And what a handful bunch they are." the blonde commented.

"Who's a handful?" Alice asked as she brought the food over to her friends. Elise followed after her.

"You two are." the dark haired college student informed the two women before her who looked questioningly at her. They didn't understand why they had suddenly become subject for discussion.

"We were discussing what a good mother Lana is for being able to handle such rowdy children." the blonde explained.

"Well if she's the stern yet gentle mom, and we're the unruly offspring, what does that make you?" the red head questioned. "Our angelic sister?" she directed the query toward the younger woman.

"No," the tall brown haired woman supplied the answer. "She's like the quiet mellow dad."

"Dad?" Alice questioned.

"She can't be classified as one of us because she's obviously more mature than us." the brunette explained. She never participated in their arguments, only in Lana's attempts to pacify them. "Plus, they look good together don't they?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at the two who just blushed.

"You can't put them together…" the red head disagreed. "They aren't even lesbians."

"Contrary to your belief, you aren't the only lesbian in the world." Elise teased. "For all you know they could be…" the brunette paused in deep thought. "You know, I don't think I've ever heard one of you mention having a crush on some guy, let alone saying a dude is hot." unlike the three, the brunette has commented on her attraction toward the opposite sex.

Neither Lana nor Terra had ever mentioned being attracted to either sex so now their tall counterpart was left questioning their sexualities.

"If we were that makes you the minority in our group." the blonde noted.

"Or it could be that she's actually bisexual and just haven't recognized her attraction toward the fairer sex?" the black haired woman started to tease their friend.

"You know, maybe she has but just hasn't gotten the courage to tell her." Terra supplied. "Instead she hopes the girl will crack one day so she contributes to the sexual tension in the air by arguing with her incessantly." she turned to face Lana who nodded her head in agreement.

"That could be the most likely scenario." agreed the dark haired woman.

"While you guys spend your time trying to discuss each other's sexuality, I'm going to introduce myself to that girl over there." Alice had been quiet ever since the discussion of their friend's sexual preference began. Apparently, she had her eyes set on a new squeeze. She excused herself from the table and headed over to the unknown woman.

"Wow, she is way cute." Elise commented as she looked at the sandy blonde haired stranger.

"Either you've been hanging out with Al way too much." the blonde started. "Or you really are bi." she had a thoughtful look on her face. "Didn't you make out with Madison Carter on the party bus?" the rumor had surfaced after their prom but she had never bothered to ask.

"Where did that come from?" the brunette asked.

"You're evading… which means yes." Terra supplied. "So why haven't you told us?" light blue eyes remained on the tense taller woman. She could see the beads of sweat dripping from her forehead and relented. "I'm sorry." she apologized. "This isn't the best place for this type of discussion."

"I have to… bathroom." their brown haired friend excused herself and left hastily.

"You're a much gentler person than Alice." Lana commented, sensing the blonde next to her was overcome with guilt for putting their friend in the spotlight. "I understand why you're questioning her… she's hiding something from us and you're concerned."

"I just know if she is bi, there's no way she's interested in Al." the blonde stated so that couldn't be the reason why their friend had delayed confessing her apparent attraction to both sexes to them. They had no trouble accepting Alice who was anything but discreet about her affairs and there was no need for her to be for she was accepted by her friends.

The brunette returned looking more relaxed then when she left. They didn't bother asking if she was okay seeing as that would lead her to remember the conversation that stressed her out in the first place.

"Girls, this is Rowan." Alice introduced a girl with flowing hair that was curled perfectly. It seemed the red head had picked up a new target for this stranger's hair color was black like Lana's but she had blue streaks. It was a feat not many women would have been able to pull off. "Rowan, these are my friends." she began to introduce the trio, pointing to them as she said their names. "Terra, Lana, and the giant over there is Elise."

"Hello." the newcomer greeted with a soft unsure smile gracing her delicate features.

"She came here with her cousin and her cousin's boyfriend." the red head informed her three friends. "I thought we would provide better company than them so I invited her to join our convoy." she stated.

"The more the merrier." their ebony haired green eyed friend stated and no one else objected as they left their seats and headed off.

Lana and Terra were usually cordial and participated in conversations with the newcomers but they usually knew better than to actually befriend new comers, seeing as the red head would tire of her in about two hours. She had an attention span of a fruit fly.

Alice had been too preoccupied watching the people participate in the Gundam workshop and had forgotten all about her libido so Rowan was left in the care of the blonde and her fellow ebony haired woman. The two friends were finding it very difficult to keep the barriers erect, seeing as Rowan was very pleasant and easy to get along with. She had a sense of humor as well.

It seems like the three had been friends for a while. The three women chattered while Elise bought herself a new Gundam to add to her collection.

"Hey, I couldn't help but noticing you…" a deep voice stated, interrupting the trio.

All three women looked to the source of the voice and found a man in his early twenties standing before them. He smiled as he leaned closer to the blonde making use of his well toned, not too muscular arms. He was very attractive and judging from the smile he wore on his face, he was very aware of this.

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested." Terra rejected the man's advances, bending away from the man who was slowly invading her space.

"You think that now… but I'm sure after we talked a little bit, you'll change your mind." he insisted.

"I'm 17." she told him, hoping that revealing her young age would turn him off. It did the opposite, his smile turning into a predatory grin. "Jailbait you know…" she backed away from him.

"Young and inexperienced…" he commented.

"I'm prone to say she has plenty of experience." a very familiar voice interjected. Lana stepped closer to her friend and wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist. "I'm sorry but she's taken…" the black haired woman pulled her friend closer to her. Terra reacted quickly, playing along and leaning into the embrace. The man stood, dumbfounded. The women made their way past him.

"Thanks." the guised titan whispered to her friend when they were far enough.

"It was nothing." the dark haired woman assured her friend.

"I didn't know you two were going out…" Rowan stated. She thought they were friends and hadn't gotten the vibe they could be anything more than this.

"You two could have told me… us." Alice spat out. "Is this why you two don't discuss boys?" she asked, her mind reeling back to their earlier conversation. "Because you're together?" the red head continued on. "How long has this been going on?" she pressed, her questions never ending.

"They aren't… it was an act." Elise explained, rolling her eyes at the red head's stupidity. She paused. "Right?" she questioned, finding that she was suddenly unsure. Her two friends were still draped over each other after all.

"Of course." stated Lana.

"I never would have thought you would do something like that though." Terra stated. The others had been hit on before but she had never played the girlfriend for anyone before. Usually, when people didn't take the hint, Elise or Alice stepped up to the plate and told them off, but Lana never did it and she certainly never played the girlfriend card.

"There's a first time for everything, remember?" she reminded her friend who smirked in amusement. "I'm embarrassed to admit this but I kind of enjoyed that." the dark haired woman had been unsure where she found the nerve to do something so mischievous and deceiving but she found she had enjoyed it. Watching the aggressive man's face contort with disbelief and pure shock was certainly entertaining.

"Don't be…" the blonde told the dark haired woman. "I found it rather amusing myself but I am curious to know what possessed you to do that." she smirked. "I think Alice has finally corrupted you…"

"I don't know about that," she laughed lightly. "I just knew something had to be done." Lana shrugged.

"You're right about that." the newcomer agreed. "I'm pretty sure if you hadn't stepped in, that guy would have raped Terra here right there on the floor." Rowan stated, earning a chuckle from everyone. "I suppose he can't be blamed seeing as you are quite the looker." she complimented the blonde. "Don't worry, I'm not into blonde's though." she assured the other woman.

"That's just too bad…" Terra shook her head in mock disappointment.

"Hey, your girlfriend's right here, you can't hit on some other woman!" Lana scolded her playfully. The three women laughed. The blonde responded by hooking her arms around her pretend lover's neck and pulling her closer. The dark haired woman responded by placing a kiss on her cheek. The two figured they could pretend for a while longer, just in case the man comes out of his stupor or anyone else came after the petite teen.

As the day progressed, Lana, Terra, and Rowan strengthened their bond with one another while Alice and Elise intensified their love for anime. The two hadn't argued. They seemed content to just spend their time with each other and revel in anime.

The blonde made her way through the lobby. She headed straight toward the elevator in the main corridor after her red headed friend had dropped her off at Lana's. From there, she took a cab. It wasn't that she was trying to conceal her location. She just didn't want her friend to go out of her way and drive her across town.

She dug through her purse and pulled out the security card she'd been given. She understood why the card was a better way to go than keys. Raven would have had many house keys made to join with her car keys. Besides, the key card was more compact.

The teen made her way inside the penthouse, closing the door behind her as she ventured further into the not so humble abode. She headed toward the home office of her hostess. She had felt the other woman's presence and knew she was there. Just as she was about to knock, she heard Raven speak out.

"Come in." the cool voice invited her. She opened the door and entered the room.

"I just wanted to tell you I was here." light blue eyes noted the stack of papers on the older woman's desk. She seemed to be encumbered with work. The teen felt stupid for bothering her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you… I shouldn't have come in, I mean you sensed I was here I'm sure."

"It's fine… I think I need a little break anyway." she assured the young woman. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Yes." replied the petite female. "Have you?"

"I had a dinner meeting." she replied. "I actually only returned about an hour ago." Raven revealed.

"Okay well, I think I'm going to turn in." she informed her hostess who nodded her head in understanding. "Don't work too hard…" with that said, she closed the door and headed up to her room. She was quickly greeted by an anxious Luna.

As she readied for bed, she found herself thinking about what happened that day, about her conversation with her friends about her sexuality. She felt guilty, keeping this secret from them. They considered her their best friend yet she kept this weighty secret from them.

Of course, no one but her knew of her love for the half human, half demon woman. At the very least, she could have told them she was interested in women. Then again, she really didn't know if really was.

She had never been interested in men but she couldn't say she had been attracted to many women either. She thought them pretty yes but she'd never been engrossed with their existence. The unavoidable and undeniable fact was that the only person she'd ever felt anything for was Raven.

The blonde pushed the feeling of despair aside, knowing her hostess would be able to sense it if she didn't. Instead, she focused on her concern for Elise who was utterly disconcerted when she was questioned about her sexuality.

Both Lana and she were sure there was something she wasn't telling them and she allowed herself to wonder what it was. The brunette was secretive to her family but she gathered her strength from her friends and never hesitated to divulge her troubles to them so what made her do otherwise this time around?

She had never seen her so flustered. She expected the brunette to deliver a comeback like she usually would have done. They had treaded on a matter that was very sensitive to all of them, even Lana who had neither denied nor confirmed.

She shook her head free from these thoughts. It didn't matter which gender they were attracted to. As long as they were the same species, she didn't care. All she wanted was for her friends to be happy and find someone that would care for them and love them unconditionally.

The blonde tossed once more in bed before letting out a sigh. She lifted the covers off her body and sat up. She got off the bed and exited the room. Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon, she headed down the stairs.

She began scanning the movies in the living room, trying to find a title that interested her. After picking one, she placed it into the disc reader and ventured off into the kitchen. The teen gathered a glass of water and placed the container in the sink after consuming its contents.

The leather seats enveloped her when she sat down. She slipped off her fuzzy slippers and put her feet up on the couch. A noise from the hallway prevented her from pressing 'play' on the remote.

"Is the bed too stiff?" the brunette inquired. She wanted to know why her guest was having trouble sleeping.

"No, it's comfortable." Terra replied as she smiled at the woman who was standing before her with her robe opened, revealing a very flimsy black nightgown. "Still working?" she received a nod. "You always stay up all night going through paperwork?"

"Not every night." Raven replied, placing her middle finger on the frame of her glasses and pushing it up. She was a bit unused to having someone around her home while she worked but found she didn't mind. It was comforting, feeling the presence of another while she toiled away through her papers. Perhaps knowing that after she was done she wouldn't be met by emptiness consoled her. It could have been the mere presence of the teen that did brought this on, she was unsure. "Would you like some company?"

"Putting off your work I see…" the blonde teased the older woman as she collected herself and sat in the middle of the couch.

"I just thought it would be rude if I left you to your own devices." she stated. "I am your hostess." the currently brunette woman made her way through the room and sat on the sofa. One arm rested over the armrest while the other was draped over the couch. "I'll finish them later."

Terra knew the older woman had indeed sensed her troubled spirit for she knew her secret love wouldn't delay finishing her task unless she had a reason to do so. She was moved by the caring gesture.

The movie began. The blonde had never seen the movie and her older counterpart had before so she found her eyes drawn away from the screen. She focused on the teen beside her instead, wondering what troubles kept the younger woman from sleeping the night away.

Her light ash blonde tresses glistened as the light from the screen hit them. Raven's hand seemed to grow a mind of its own as it reached out to the teen. She felt the ends of the locks against her fingertips.

They were incredibly smooth. She found herself playing with the teen's hair, twirling it against her index finger while the teen watched. She wanted a better access, to be able to run her fingers through the teen's mane so she leaned closer toward the other woman, her hand caressing as much as it could without actually touching her guest's skin.

As the movie played out she entertained herself not by watching the film but by playing with the teen's tresses. Terra didn't mind. She found it rather soothing and the other woman seemed to be enjoying herself so she couldn't possible protest.

"Now that movie was a classic." the blonde noted as she tried to hide her disappointment at the loss of contact. The older woman had retrieved her hand away from her hair and picked up the remote, turning off the disc player and turning on the television instead. Raven set the remote back on the table. "So, were you able to settle everything?"

"Yes, everything went off without a hitch." she replied. "How about you, did you have fun on your excursion?" the older woman asked as she sat back against the couch, putting her feet up and tucked them underneath her as she leaned toward the teen.

"Yeah, we went to an anime convention." she informed her hostess and temporary guardian.

"See, your day was much more interesting than mine." she commented. "So what did you and your friends do?" the half demon asked, trying to pinpoint the reason for the blonde's distress earlier.

The teen knew she wanted to know what happened that day. She wanted to listen and perhaps feel as if she were an integral part in her life. Terra wanted to share her alter ego's life with the other woman so she didn't mind telling her. Besides, Raven was taking an interest in her life so she wouldn't dare hinder this progress.

"I am kind of worried." the blonde admitted as she reached the part in her story about Elise's reaction to their teasing about her bisexuality. "I mean, I know I didn't offend her. She's used to us teasing her and Alice."

"She's not used to you teasing her about liking women though." remarked Raven.

"She's hiding something and I don't know why." she revealed her worries to her hostess who listened intently. The half demon had sensed her worries, prompting her to stop working and find out what ailed the blonde.

"I'm sure she's got something she feels she needs to workout for herself." the currently brown haired woman affirmed. "After she's dealt with whatever it is she's dealing with, I'm sure she'll come to you." she consoled her guest. "Just be patient with her." she advised her friend.

"I guess I'm just not used to secrets." the older woman raised a brow. "To her keeping secrets from me, I mean." she clarified.

"You are a very enduring person," she noted, knowing the undertone behind those words. "I'm sure your tolerance will be rewarded soon enough." Raven knew the teen was more than used to her enigmas, but as she had promised her life would stay a mystery no more, at least not to Terra. The blonde granted her a smile as she went on with the story of how her day went.

"And I ended up with a girlfriend the rest of the day." she finished recalling her tale.

"You have a very helpful friend." the brunette noted. "I'm glad." she really was, believing that now the blonde had real friends who cared for her.

"I never expected her to do something like that though…" the teen stated as she smiled.

"She's kind of like your knight in shining armor no? First she saved you from the inquiries of your mutual friend, and then from the advances of a perverted man." Raven stated, smirking as she did so. "Quite chivalrous." she commented.

"Lana's very accommodating. I'm sure she would have done it for any one."

"If you say so." the older woman remarked with a patronizing tone.

"We're just friends." she rolled her eyes, knowing her hostess was teasing her.

"Have you ever wanted to be more than friends?" she inquired in a tone that indicated that her intent was to no longer tease her younger guest. It occurred to her that like with the teen and her friends, they too had never discussed anything of the romantic nature and that had been her fault entirely, since she never wanted to discuss things like crushes and most especially, love.

"With Lana?" she exclaimed, her voice reaching a high pitch as she felt disbelief course her entire being. "No." she calmed down. "It'd be like liking my sister."

She had likened her friend to being of close kin and had not regarded that she was not into women. Raven thought back to the one time they had almost talked about love, the instance when she commented on the possibility that Terra had been jealous of Kitten. The girl had laughed at the fact that they all believed she had feelings for Beast Boy.

Did that mean that the younger woman wasn't into men? She wasn't really sure if the teen was straight, bent, or curved. Of course it didn't really matter what her guest's sexual orientation was but she found herself highly curious about the teen's love life.

"So you aren't opposed to dating women then?" the older woman clarified.

"I've…" she swallowed a lump in her throat. "I… Where are all these questions coming from?" she asked, her voice squeaking slightly because of nervous state.

"It just occurred to me, I don't know the last time you went on a date." the currently brunette woman with glasses replied.

"Date?" the blonde chuckled. "I've never been on a date." she revealed. There really wasn't a lot going on in her love life. "I've never even been kissed." she informed the older woman.

"You're kidding…" the usually stoic woman's blank face was contorted with disbelief. She refused to acknowledge this fact. "There is no way in hell that you've never been kissed before." she remarked. "Men and women have to be lining up to date you. You're smart, funny, and well, look at you." Raven paused. "You're absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks…" she whispered, her cheeks turning red. "And everything you said is true, except for the last part." Terra replied. "I'm not sure about the beautiful part."

"It is true…" light blue met blue as the hostess locked eyes with her guest. The intensity of the gaze allowed the teen to know that the older woman meant every word she said. "I suppose you simply haven't found anyone worth your time." this was the only plausible explanation as to why she didn't have a love life.

The blonde was selective about finding a partner and that was very understandable. After all, she was a very special young woman who deserved only the best.

"I am rather picky." concluded the young teen.

"I understand." a somber grin took hold of her lips. "I used to be as well… a lifetime ago it seems." she whispered. "At least I thought I was."

"The heart makes choices the mind can't overlook sometimes." the blonde added knowingly.

Terra stared at the screen ahead of her as she brought her legs closer to her torso. She cradled herself, wrapping her arms around her legs, and placing her chin between her knees. As Raven looked into those seemingly vacant eyes, something caught her attention.

There behind the empty glassy look, behind the reflection of the television screen was an emotion that the older woman had all been too familiar with; despair.

It was then the notion occurred to her that perhaps, the teen had loved too. No, she was sure of it. She knew that look for she had seen it staring back at her across the mirror for almost a decade. Terra knew what she felt, what it was like to love and be hurt because of it.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone who can hide from me." Raven stated.

"Hide?" her words broke the blonde's reverie. "I'm not hiding anything."

"You're hiding yourself."

"I've been here all this time." she chuckled, amused by the older woman's assertion. "You just didn't acknowledge me."

"No, even if I had noticed you, I still wouldn't have felt a thing." she replied. There was no way she would have been able to know half of the things the blonde had gone through if she didn't let her. "You…" the half demon started. "You feel much more than you let on."

"I guess my secret's out then." she smirked.

"Perhaps that's why we make the best pair?" it would explain why their friendship, as strained and fragile as it maybe, had been able to survive. The secrets that divided them also strengthened their foundation as well.

There was so much they didn't know about another but they didn't ask questions. Both knew what comfort in brought them, keeping certain aspects of their lives and hearts to themselves. In some strange way, by not prodding and being patient, they had proven they could be trusted.

Is that what they were, a pair? They were a pair of what though, teammates or friends perhaps? Terra asked herself. Then again, perhaps it was best if she didn't know the answer.

"When did girl talks become your thing?" the blonde teased, opting to lighten the mood. It was safer this way.

"I think right about the time you came back in my life." she answered honestly. "I hope it helped though…" her inexperience in these moments made her feel inadequate. She was unsure she provided comfort for the blonde.

"It did." she assured the older woman who smiled. "Uh, there is one thing I've been thinking about though…" she revealed.

"What is it?" Raven inquired.

"Our story…" she replied, her voice unsure. She didn't know if this was an approachable subject after all.

"Ah…" the currently brunette woman knew what she was hinting at. It was a subject that couldn't be avoided after all.

The titans alter ego's all knew each other. It may have been a dangerous thing to do, letting their other halves into each other's lives may arouse suspicion from others, seeing as some of them had prominent positions. Robin, Jinx, and the Tamaranean sisters were celebrities under the scrutiny of reporters.

Still, with some of them being in serious relationships with one another, it couldn't be helped that their lives outside the tower were connected.

The sisters remained sisters, the couples stayed couples, and somewhere along the lines, the friends also stayed as friends. Their backgrounds of course had to be altered a bit, to fit their stories. Robin became Bruce Wayne's liaison, his right hand man in Jump City which made him quite popular.

Though he had been in a relationship with Starfire at the time, he dated to keep up appearances. When the red head had been discovered as a model, well it was easy for their alter ego's to become a couple for they traveled in similar circles.

Supposedly, it was through Komi Anders that Kori and Nicole met. She had introduced her sister to the up and coming director a year ago at a gala. As for the others, their connections to them were that Kitty had been friend of the sisters since elementary school whilst the same had been said about Victor Stone and Richard Grayson whose family had been friends.

For Terra, well four years ago, the sisters hadn't been that famous so it was easy to suddenly include her into their lives. She was an Anders and that was her connection to everyone.

The only one who failed to have a connection with anyone was their blue haired teammate. Like everything about her, her alter ego's life and identity remained elusive to the others. She was a mystery that would never be solved to the others but as she decided, she could at least provide pieces to the puzzle for her blonde companion.

Terra had become a key it seemed. A key to her emotions, a key to the humanity within the demon, and now, she was the key that would open the door between her life and the lives of the others.

"I don't mean to pressure you." the teen assured her gracious hostess. She'd mistaken the silence to mean anger.

"I'm not…" she replied. "I'm merely deliberating how we could be connected." she informed the younger woman. "I suppose it'll be safer to stick to the truth."

"Truth?" with so many aspects of the truth, she didn't know what her hostess meant.

"Yes." she replied. "I think it's about time your sisters found out who Raven of the titans is when she isn't bearing her cloak and hood."

"You can't be serious." Terra exclaimed in utter shock. The older woman had spent so much time in the shadows. Her identity had been kept a secret from everyone and she fought hard for it to remain that way. She couldn't possibly desire to step out into the light now.

Everything she'd worked for would have all been for naught. The blonde wouldn't have it, especially since she knew she was the reason for this sudden impulse of the older woman.

"It's the only way." Raven muttered.

"I can't let you do this… I'm not worth it." she protested.

"Now that isn't true." the brunette couldn't think of anyone else she'd sacrifice her identity for. "I thought by now, you've realized how important you are to me." she whispered. "I told you that it was time I shared everything with you." she reminded her petite counterpart. "Rachel Roth and Terra Anders have to have a link that will connect them to one another."

They both knew it was necessary for them to form a solid foundation to their beginning for it to be believable that two women with an eight year gap in their ages would want to spend time with one another.

"But…"

"Do you trust them?" she interrupted.

"Of course, they are my sisters." Terra replied with no hesitation.

"That's enough for me." she trusted the teen and her judgment.

The declaration struck a chord deep within her heart. Knowing that after this, they would be truly connected even if only as friends moved her. The older woman was accepting her into her life without any hesitation.

Terra felt her emotions stirring. Before she knew it, she wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck and pulled her into an embrace that conveyed her gratitude as well as her bliss. Her head was buried on the crook of the brunette's neck. The closeness in proximity allowed her to intake the fragrant scent of Raven.

Raven relaxed into the embrace, allowing her body to meld with the younger woman's by wrapping her arms around the petite teen's waist. For the first time in what seemed like eternity, the brunette cracked a small smile. It was an actual smile, a gentle one.

She didn't know when she'd become the touchy feely type but she couldn't complain. She was beginning to understand the whole concept and need for others to cuddle it seemed. The teen certainly was turning her into a sap. But she couldn't break away knowing that Terra was very comfortable. Besides, she didn't mind, in fact, Raven was enjoying the contact, perhaps much more than she cared to realize at the moment.

XXXX

I know some of you are wondering how Raven can be so clueless about Terra's feelings. One is because Raven's been distracted. Ever since she met Terra, her interests have always been on one of the Tamaranean princessess. She's always focused her attention on the two aliens and not on our favorite blonde. The second reason is because Terra knows how to hide her feelings from Raven. I mean it wasn't hard considering how Raven used to lack focus. But since she's starting to notice Terra more, she's starting to see the walls the blonde's built.

And the reason why Terra hasn't said anything to anyone, let alone Raven, about how she feels is because it's her most treasured secret. And it isn't out of fear that she doesn't say anything to anyone. It's just that she knows how everyone will react. They'll all end up sympathizing or pitying her and she doesn't want that. She knows Raven is mature so nothing would change in their friendship if she told the half demon. It's just that she doesn't want to hear the rejection straight from Raven's mouth. I mean, if you know you're going to burn your hand on a hot stove, would you still place your palm there?

Sorry for the delay on the updates... Still trying to find the right way to balance my time. I'm always so tired... Anyway, thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I hope you keep them coming!

So, what do you think so far? More fluff I know but I feel it's necessary.


	43. Left to Determine

To reduce confusion I decided to add this little decoder to sort of catch you up with all the characters. I hope it helps keep you in the loop because it's sort of important that you know about everyone in the story. Things can get complicated if you don't know who I'm talking about.

Raven-Business woman as Rachel Roth

Terra-Student as Terra Kove Anders

Blackfire-Singer/Actress as Komi Anders

Starfire-Model/Actress as Kory Anders

Jinx-Photographer/Director as Nicole "Lucky" Sullivan

Cybrog-Owns a technology shop as Victor "Vic" Stone

Bumblebee-Works with Cyborg as Karen Beecher-Duncan

Beast Boy- Veterinarian as Garfield Mark Logan

Kitten- Works with Beast Boy as Katherine Walker

Robin-Business Man as Richard Grayson

**TERRA'S FRIENDS:**

Elise- Hazel eyes Brown hair Cook

Alice- Blue eyes Red hair Animator

Lana- Green eyes Black hair Psychologist

Rowan- Gray eyes Black hair Blue Highlights Pastry Chef

XXXX

She leaned onto the railing after setting her phone down onto the banister. As she replayed the conversation she had with her youngest sister in her mind, her eyes set on the horizon and the green fields and snowcapped mountains that surrounded them.

She had called in order to check up on her, not because she hadn't trusted that she was in good hands, no she knew there was no one better suited for the job of handling the young Terra. Before, she would have never taken a risk but all that had changed. She was sure she would have remained hostile toward their blue haired teammate if Terra hadn't shown up in the picture. The blonde had acted as a catalyst it seemed.

She became keeper of the peace between the sisters and their former lover. They certainly had a soft spot for the teen. She smiled lightly. She didn't believe it was possible for someone to have such an influence on Raven.

Her thoughts drifted away from her sister and toward to her sister's temporary guardian. She thought about those eyes which had haunted her for a reason she didn't know of. Perhaps she felt guilty over how she had treated the other woman and her demonic half before.

"How's the runt?" a voice spoke out, causing her to break away from her thoughts.

"She's fine." she answered. She heard the approaching footfalls. Her girlfriend stopped beside her, pressing her shoulder against a pole which had been connected to the railing.

"A penny for your thoughts then?" the woman with pink streaks in her hair asked. She knew her lover hadn't been looking at the scenery. It had been doing ever since that day in the medical room but she wasn't quite sure what the reason was. Her eyes remained on the shorter woman.

"My thoughts are worth only a penny to you?" Komi smirked playfully as she gazed upon her lover.

"There isn't enough money in the world that can amount to how much your thoughts mean to me…" she stated in an overly dramatic tone as she clasped her hands and clutched them closer to her body to add effect.

"I think we should let me do the acting in our relationship. You stick to directing." she teased her girlfriend.

"You've been distant." diplomacy and small talk had never really been a part of their relationship. They both preferred bluntness over subtlety. It was one of the fundamental factors of their relationship.

"I don't mean to be." she replied in an apologetic voice.

"You're not having any regrets are you?" the taller woman inquired as she narrowed her eyes observantly at her long haired girlfriend.

"Regrets?"

"About leaving Terra with Raven." Nicole clarified, noticing the other woman had increasingly tensed when she had heard the word regret. Komi relaxed suddenly, laughing lightly.

"No. I don't regret that." she replied.

"Then what's wrong?" the guised Jinx asked.

She stared contemplatively at the director. Her mind deliberated whether or not she should share her thoughts with her. She had always done so before, but this time the subject was something normal couples didn't discuss.

No reply came. The black haired woman took her lover's hand, gathered her phone with her free hand, and led the taller woman into their room, closing the balcony doors behind her. Once inside the room, she guided her girlfriend toward the bed. She pushed her down gently as she set her phone, her eyes never leaving the taller woman's.

Her hand reached for Nicole's wrist. She slipped off the watch that was there and slipped off the one her own, setting them down on the nightstand beside the bed. She watched as her girlfriend's appearance changed, reverting to her natural state.

She gazed upon the beauty in her arms. The pink hair and cat like eyes that were of the same color as her tresses were absolutely enchanting. There was not a single doubt in her mind that she loved this woman with all her heart. She loved her more than life itself.

Her lips pressed up against Jinx's. She immediately responded to her lover's beckoning and kissed back, opening her mouth and allowing the Tamaranean's tongue inside. Their tongues began their familiar dance.

No matter how many times they kissed, they couldn't shake off the feelings their actions brought. The fluttering in their stomachs and the tingle that spread throughout their body were recognizable yet still incredible. It was moments like these that allowed them to know they belonged together.

Jinx felt her lover taking control, pushing her further up the bed as she straddled her. They broke apart for a brief moment in order to remove each other's shirts. They proceeded to discard each other's clothing and began the dance they were more than familiar with.

A thumb moved against her nipple. She moaned at the contact. She craned her neck, allowing the mouth that suckled her skin more access. She could feel a hand slipping against her thigh. Fingers circled her clit before slipping into her womanhood. She hissed as they easily slid in. The ease of the passage was a testament to her wetness. Only her lover knew how to push her buttons and by God, did she love her for it.

Blackfire's touch was not without tenderness. Usually moments like these were fueled by rampant desire so these gentle movements didn't go unnoticed by her lover. She was more demonstrative than usual. The pink haired woman felt the lust and the love as she often did but this time around, love trumped everything else. Jinx didn't mind. It was more pleasurable this way.

"Wait…" the Tamaranean said as she caught her breath, stopping her lover from finally returning the favor. "I love you…" she declared. "I want you to remember that before I answer your question."

"My question?" she remembered their conversation out on the balcony. "Right…" she urged the woman on.

"I was thinking about Raven." she revealed. She had always been honest with her lover so there was no sense for her to stop that now. "When I looked into her eyes, that day we said goodbye to them, I just started remembering things about her." she explained. "About us." she added. She waited for her lover's reaction.

"That's normal." the pink haired woman stated. "About six years too late but it's normal to think about an ex."

"Is it normal to feel a little guilty too?" she inquired. "I don't know what it is… I guess I just realized what went wrong." Blackfire stated. "I suppose I also regret how it ended." she revealed. "But I don't regret being with you, Lucky." she added. It was something she would never be able to do.

"I know." she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. It was obvious she was having issues and as late as their arrival may have been, well she would still do her best to help her love through this. "Thank you for being honest with me… it must have been really hard." she knew normal couples never talked about things like this but they weren't really the norm were they? No and that was actually beneficial for them.

"I guess deep down I knew you'd be understanding." the Tamaranean stated as she buried her head in the taller woman's shoulders. "I just told you I've been thinking about my ex-girlfriend and you're so blasé about it." she chuckled.

"I trust you implicitly and love you unconditionally." she declared. She knew that if the brunette regretted being with her, well she would have done something about already. That was Blackfire's personality. She took what she wanted when she wanted it. This brash behavior which mirrored her own was one of the many things she loved about her. "Besides, if you wanted her we wouldn't be here right now…" she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and pulled her into a loving embrace.

The dark haired alien felt a hand caressing her breast. She looked at her lover whose face hovered over her own smirking. Sweet tender moments didn't last long between them, quickly turning torrid not that she didn't mind of course. The older woman was voracious, not unlike herself.

"You'd think a talk like that would turn you off." her voice was husky, filled with adamant desire.

"I would think by now you off all people should know that there's nothing that could deter my yearning for you." she could feel her girlfriend's arousal on the tips of her finger. She could feel herself growing damp as well. They resumed round two of their lovemaking, even though they both knew they had an early shoot the next morning.

As opposed to her usual hair style of just letting her red tresses rest freely over her shoulders, she had her hair in a ponytail. She sat in her chair, waiting patiently in the conference room.

She wished she could say the environment had been quiet but that wasn't the case. Her manager had been on the phone, yakking away about a new endorsement deal for her. The chatter had been so loud she couldn't even hear the door opening. Her eyes kept looking out into the window.

Her mind kept drifting. Luckily, thoughts about her past relationship with Robin had vanished from her mind. She hadn't been thinking about their breakup. Her mind was preoccupied with different things now.

"Kori…" her manager voice spoke out and shook her slightly, bringing her back from the recesses of her mind.

She turned her head and saw two women standing across the long table. She wasn't really sure which one was the renowned Monetti. The woman's works had been known all over the world but her face remained in obscurity.

Her eyes caught sight of the woman wearing a black skirt and top with a red scarf whose bangs were colored red while the rest of her ebony locks were pulled back into a half pony tail. She was shorter than the woman beside her who wore gray slacks with a white collared shirt, a gray vest which matched her slacks, and a loose red tie. They were both dressed very fashionably.

"I'm sorry…" the red head offered a small apologetic smile.

"No need for apologies Ms. Anders." the woman in gray started, her voice bearing an Italian accent. "We're the ones who have to apologize for making you wait so long."

"That's alright." the model assured them. "We managed to amuse ourselves."

"Shall we get started then?" the woman in gray asked as she and her counterpart made themselves comfortable by sitting down. "As you know, we're flourishing here at Monetti. Like you we're still relatively new to the fashion industry and are still continuing to make a name for ourselves." the label had started five years ago and continued to leave the industry in astonishment and amazement since its wake yes, but compared to the other labels they were still much younger. "That was why we were hoping we could continue this venture together." she continued her pitch.

The rest of the meeting went on. Proposals had been made and conditions had been given. The discussion had almost been adjourned.

"Thank you so much." she shook the gray suited woman's hand. "And thank you Ms. Monetti." she said to the woman in black.

"What gave us away?" the woman in gray asked in utter shock. The black and red haired woman had been quiet throughout the meeting, only gazing from her assistant and the model's manager from time to time. Her focus had mostly been on the red head.

"She was quiet throughout the whole meeting, making it easy not to notice her in the room." Kori replied. "But as you talked, I didn't hear the sound of a pen scratching against a piece of paper." she kept her eyes on the woman with two hair colors. "You didn't take a single note about what the conditions were." she replied. "You just sat there." if she had been an assistant, well she would have been fired on the spot for not doing her job. The designer let out a throaty laugh.

"I'm surprised." the clothing creator talked, revealing her English accent. She smirked. "You're the only one ever to figure us out." she remarked. Whenever a picture had been taken of the designer, she was always with her assistant. No one had been able to distinguish the employer from the employee before. "And that has earned you a formal introduction." the young woman stood up from her chair and approached the model. "Antonia Louise Monetti." she extended her hand out and the red head took it, shaking it gently.

"Kori Anders." she introduced herself.

"This somber business woman right here," she pointed to the woman in gray. "Is my assistant Clarissa." the woman smiled as she gathered some of the design samples from the desk. "You're rather astute Ms. Anders."

"And you have a unique sense of humor." she retorted with a friendly tone. The red head knew the designer meant no harm. She thought perhaps the reason for the other woman's camouflage, aside from her amusement, was she wanted to retain a sense of anonymity. "Please, there's no need for formalities." the guised Tamaranean assured the woman. "We're going to be seeing more of each other now that we're associates so I prefer if you called me Kori." the model requested.

"In that case, you should call me by my first name as well." the woman had warranted for them to be in the first name basis and she wasn't about to deny the friendly request.

"I hope I'm not being too outspoken," she stared into the shorter woman's eyes. "But I have a feeling this venture is going to be a start of a very interesting friendship." the model smiled a warm amiable smile which the designer found herself returning wholeheartedly by breaking out into a full grin.

"I was thinking the same thing." she revealed, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"I hate to interrupt, but you have that meeting with the fabric suppliers." Clarissa interrupted the repartee of her employer and the company's newest model. "We'll draw up the contracts as soon as we can." with that, she left the room. They wanted for the contract signing to happen as quickly as possible.

"I look forward to seeing you until then," Antonia turned and headed for the door. She paused at the doorway and looked back, her eyes locking with the red head's. "Kori." she left, leaving the model with her manager who was on her phone again.

They made their way through the hall, into the private area that had been booked for them. They had both been at the restaurant many times, seeing as it was considered to be one of the most elegant restaurants in the city. The shorter woman entered the room first since her counterpart had to answer her phone. She immediately rushed toward the three women in the room.

"Hey guys!" Terra greeted as she wrapped her arms around Kori who was first to embrace her. She gave the same greeting to her eldest sister and her sister's girlfriend. "I missed you all."

"Even me squirt?" Nicole asked, smirking playfully.

"I hate to admit it but yes." the teen responded, wearing a cheerful look on her face.

"How have you been?" the red headed Anders asked.

"Great actually!" she replied with much enthusiasm. "You left me in very capable and caring hands." she assured her sisters who smiled.

"And where is your most gracious hostess?" Kori asked. As if on cue, the door opened revealing a beautiful brown haired woman with glasses covering her blue eyes. She ventured further into the room, feeling the curiosity and confusion spiking off from the three women. She sat next to the blonde who looked at her disappointedly.

The teen knew she was having way too much fun with the situation and how the others were reacting to the fact that there was a stranger in the room with them. Terra expected her to introduce herself right when she walked in. It had been a week since their discussion, since it had been decided that introductions were needed and could no longer be avoided if the two wanted to make their story work.

"She's right here." the blonde started. The three women gawked at the unknown woman before them.

They looked at her intently, wondering who the hell she was. There was something familiar about her but they couldn't quite put their finger on it.

"We left you with a brooding blue haired woman." Komi stated as she observed the woman's features.

"This is who you left me with." the teen assured them.

"You've been here on earth long enough to know that Earthlings consider it rather impolite to stare." Rachel Roth reminded the sisters of their etiquette. The sisters had been gazing at her, taking in her presence. It didn't escape her that they lingered on her eyes while Jinx had just been looking from her then at Terra.

"Raven…" the sisters whispered. They knew that biting tone anywhere. Jinx's eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets as she looked at the prim and proper woman. All three women had their mouths hanging open.

"Rachel Roth." she corrected them. It took them awhile to regain their train of thought.

"Your alter ego…" Kori Anders was first to break the silence. She couldn't believe that she was sitting there with their blue haired teammate's civilian identity. "Why?" her eyes looked toward her blonde sister who sat across from her who smiled unsurely. Another set of eyes followed after her sister's stare. They knew she was the reason this was happening.

"I thought it was about time I introduced myself." Rachel replied as the door opened once more, their server entered the room.

"Why now?" Nicole asked after the waitress had left and taken their order. "You had always kept your identity a secret from us, from Robin." she reminded the other woman. "What changed?"

"If you are to be a part of Terra Ander's life, she needs to be a part of Rachel Roth's." the red haired model stated, her tone seemingly neutral but her eyes told another tale. They were clouded with disbelief and a hint of defeat. At least that's what it seemed to both Rachel and Terra.

"That's understandable." the director muttered. "So, what have you two been up to so far?" she asked. "Trading more secrets I bet."

"Honestly, we haven't seen much of each other this week." Terra replied disappointedly. "I've been too caught up with my studies." she revealed much to Starfire's delight.

During the course of her stay at her secret love's home, they hadn't spent much time together. When the weekend came to an end they became too occupied. Mornings and afternoons were spent away from each other. Terra had school while her hostess had to go to work and evenings, well Rachel had been cooped up in her office opting to sort through her paperwork for she knew her guest was withering away upstairs as she studied for her finals.

"It wasn't entirely your fault." the hostess reminded her friend. "I was too caught up with work."

"And what is it do you do exactly Ms. Roth?" the woman with pink color in her hair inquired, taking advantage of the opportunity she'd been given to ask questions. Granted, they might not be answered but at least she couldn't help herself and no one could blame her for being so.

"I run a company." the vague reply had been given. "It's nothing exciting." she remarked.

"Some sort of business woman…" surmised the director with a smirk. "It suits you." she hadn't meant it as an insult. "You do have the perfect poker face." they were inclined to agree with her.

"Roth?" the eldest Tamaranean had heard the name before.

"As in Roth Enterprises?" the redhead clarified after hearing the last name once more. "You're the Rachel Roth?" she'd heard of the business woman whose existence seemed to have come out of nowhere. "The heir no one knew existed but continues to take the business world by storm."

The half demon's gaze went cold as she stiffened momentarily. It seemed the red head knew a considerable amount of her family's history. No doubt it was because the Richard Grayson did his homework on the rival corporation. Her arrival on the scene was certainly unexpected. Her eyes turned toward the blonde who had sensed her discomfort. The teen knew an unwanted topic was being reached.

"What about you two?" Terra effectively changed he topic. "How was Canada?"

"Canadian." was the reply she received. "We finished shooting earlier than planned which made Kom here very happy." she pointed toward her girlfriend who, like her sister, had been quiet.

"Was it because of the weather?" the teen fueled the subject, earning a look of gratitude from her temporary roommate.

"No, she didn't like the fact the writer was practically trying to hump me in front of her." the director informed her girlfriend's youngest sister. "I swear she all but peed on me to mark her territory." she indicated to the giant hickeys on her neck.

"I think that now, I finally understand why you chose her for this movie." the blonde stated.

"Oh? What is my reason, pray tell?" she asked.

"I seem to recall you saying that my sister can be quite forceful when she's aggravated and you can be too." Terra replied in a teasing manner. "You both can be quite possessive." she noted, remembering that this movie had no kissing scenes in it, at least not for her sister. "The only way anyone would ever see her make out with anyone in a movie is if you were her co-star…" she paused. "It's possible though…you can act in the movie and direct it too." the teen encouraged the older woman.

"That would be interesting wouldn't it?" Nicole had a thoughtful look on her face.

"What do you think Kom?" Terra asked her eldest sister, hoping to bring her out of reverie before her girlfriend noticed her mind was somewhere else. She succeeded as the dark haired woman nodded her head. "What about you Kori?" she asked, her voice laced with concern. The red head turned toward her, her green eyes no longer vacant. "How have you been?"

"Alright." she answered, smiling to assure the teen she was telling the truth. She knew why the teen was so concerned. Her younger sibling was the only one, aside from Robin and herself of course, that knew of the break up. "I've been really busy with work though." after her meeting with the designer, she had to fly back to New York so she could film a commercial there, then she had another shoot after that.

"Oh you met with Monetti didn't you?" the eldest of the Anders asked, finally participating in the conversation.

She, like her sister, had been preoccupied with thoughts of their former paramour. They had both been trying to discern how close the youngest Anders was to the stoic woman they had believed to be incapable of feeling anything but contempt and fury.

"Yes I did." she replied, smiling at the memory. "She's really nice and has a rather peculiar sense of humor."

"I have heard she can be a little eccentric." Nicole stated. She hadn't heard anything bad about the designer. In fact, that was the only thing that had been going around the rumor mill about the unknown clothing creator.

"Then you two should get along just fine." Komi Anders stated, teasing her sister. Though she was familiar with earth customs, she still acted like quite the tourist at times. Not to forget, her combinations of weird foods had not dissipated during her stay on the planet in fact, they may have gotten stranger over the years.

"I prefer being called unique." she scowled playfully at her older sibling who responded by pinching her cheek. Everyone laughed at the display of sisterhood before them while Rachel only smirked as she shook her head.

"So, I suppose we're here to determine a cover story." the eldest sister stated after the laughter died down.

"Yes." the brown haired woman confirmed the blunt Anders. "We agreed that in order for the story to make any sense, we'd have to stick as close to the truth as possible."

"You mean…" Kori saw the nod sent their way. She looked at her older sister, then at Terra, then at her one time lover.

"If it's alright with you of course…" the teen assured the others. The story would not be formed without their consent. Not only did the others need to confirm the story but the blonde and her hostess knew how intimate some of the details of their story were.

"Of course…" the red head answered whilst her sister had turned her head toward her lover, searching to see if she had any qualms about it. The director smirked, meaning that she didn't mind. She turned head toward the two women before her and gave a small nod their way.

As they ate their meal, they determined their cover story. They all agreed that in order for people to not question the teen's closeness to Rachel Roth, the two would need a defining background.

They sat hashing their concocted past. Terra sat there as parts of the tale were finally uncovered to her. She had known that her dark haired sister and her secret love had gone out but she hadn't known that they had gone out for a rather extensive amount of time.

The mood was certainly fragile. Everyone had been careful not to say too much or make any comments as they went on. The area was a sensitive subject for them all.

"So it's decided then?" the singer actress asked and received a nod from everyone.

"Rachel has displayed a considerable amount of trust in all of us." Terra started. "I really hope we won't give her a reason to regret this."

"Of course…" Kori assured her sister.

"Robin and the others won't hear a thing from us." Komi declared as she intertwined her hand with her lover's. Nicole smirked in guarantee as she turned toward her girlfriend and the others. She squeezed the dark haired woman's hand, signaling their solidity on the matter.

"It's a good thing you two had that fight." Nicole commented as she looked at the model. The comment earned her an elbow toward her ribs. "What? That means she won't have to talk to him for another week or so."

"Actually, I won't be talking to him for a longer time than that I think." she revealed. As she had thought, Terra had not told them a thing. The teen was good at keeping secrets, especially if they were not hers to tell. She flashed a smile which conveyed her gratitude at her younger sister.

"What do you mean?" her elder sibling inquired.

"We broke up." she revealed. It wasn't hard for her to say, not only because she had said it once before, but because it hadn't grieved her to do so. The words slipped through her mouth as if she had just stated a fact. Her tone conveyed no distress or glee.

"How have you been?" was the first question her blood sibling asked, freeing her hand from her girlfriends. She placed what she hoped to be a comforting hand on her sister's arm. Nicole and Komi looked at the red head intently, observing any signs of distress and readying their selves to provide consolation.

"I'm fine." she assured them, smiling a little.

"When?" asked the eldest Anders.

"Before I left last week." she replied.

"What happened?" Komi inquired. "Was it because of," she paused, completely aware of her audience, trying to pick her words carefully. "The fight you two had?" she asked.

"Kind of." the vague reply had been given. She stared down at her hands, a gesture which meant she no longer wanted any questions to be asked about the subject of their breakup. The ebony haired woman decided there was nothing else she needed to know about why they broke up anyway. Kori was doing fine and that was all that mattered to her.

"You don't seem all that surprised." the dark haired woman commented as she looked at her youngest sibling across from her.

"I kind of knew…" she let out a small uneasy chuckle. Once she was sure the focus was no longer on her, she shifted her gaze toward the older woman beside her whose lack of response had not escaped her.

Light blue eyes observed the stoic female. The fact that she wasn't shocked allowed the blonde to know that like her, she had sensed the impending doom coming but she wasn't clear on whether or not this upset her hostess. She didn't seem to be pleased or at the very least, relieved.

It wasn't that Terra expected her to be. She just thought this news would elicit some type of reaction. Before she could determine what it was her friend was feeling her eldest sister caught her attention. They asked her about her school and she assured Kori that she had done her homework. They continued their banter, making sure to include their quiet friend. They amused themselves for awhile and finished the meal Rachel Roth paid for.

"Sorry to cut the fun time short, but we have to get going." the actress singer informed the others. Her and her girlfriend were scheduled to continue filming the next day and had to journey toward their wayward destination.

"I'm afraid I have to be on my way as well." Kori stated. "I have an early flight to Paris tomorrow." she informed her younger sister.

"You have such busy schedules, it's a miracle we even saw each other today." Terra commented with a smile to let her sisters know that she wasn't upset by this. She was proud that they were so successful.

"After all this, I promise we're going to spend time together." her dark haired sibling promised her while the red headed one nodded in agreement. She had never understood the need for bonding before, but she did now. "See you two soon okay?" she wrapped her arms around her sisters both. She disentangled herself from them and stood beside her girlfriend. "You too Rav… Rachel." she caught herself. The stoic woman gave her a small nod.

"See ya Red, Runt, Rach." Nicole waved toward the three before she and her lover went their merry way, missing the irritated look on the usually stoic woman's face.

"If it's not too much trouble…" the red head started out as she looked at the taller brunette woman.

"I'd be more than happy to have her stay with me." Rachel Roth interrupted with a congenial tone. "That is, if you don't mind that is?" she asked her guest.

"I guess I could stick around a little longer." Terra replied, smirking as she did so.

"I'll make sure she does well on her midterms." the business woman proclaimed to the green eyed woman and received a trusting smile. After hugging her younger sister and saying her goodbye to Rachel, Kori Anders went off. "Looks like you're stuck with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

XXXX

I hope the decoder helps. Let me know if you want the ages too... Sorry for the long wait. I've been swamped with school work. I know I keep saying this but I really need to work on balancing my life. I always procrastinate and I really need to stop because there are only so many nights I can spend staying up late...

Anyway, what do you think so far? We've been given glimpses in the other Anders's lives. You might be asking yourselves why? Maybe there's an importance to this? Maybe it's just a filler to make the chapters longer? Ha, it's not the second one. There's a point to everything I do in the story. I hope no one thinks I'm just doing this to make the story longer because that's not really the case. I just figure if we understood everyone, we wouldn't hate anyone...

Thanks for reading my fic! I'd love to know what you're feelings are about the princesses knowing who Raven's alter ego is...


	44. Left to Light

As per someone's request, I have included yet another decoder. This time it includes the characters respective ages:

Raven- 26

Terra- 17

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Jinx- 27

Robin- 28

Blackfire, Bumble Bee- 25

Starfire, Kitty- 24

Elise, Alice- 19

Lana- 18

XXXX

"You have no protests?" the brunette raised her brow in speculation.

"None." she raised her hands up as a sign of surrender. She had given up trying to fight off the older woman's generosity. It would be best for Rachel Roth if she didn't object too much. Besides she suspected if she continued, her hostess would surely begin to question why she disapproved of her lavishing affection on her and she couldn't have that. "That went very well, don't you think?"

"Hmm…" the throaty sound was accompanied by a small nod.

Terra looked to the woman beside her as they began to walk toward the older woman's car. She was gauging her once more, trying to see if she was in anyway affected by what happened during dinner, more specifically, if she was affected by the news about their teammates breaking up.

"Uh…" she started as a pair of blue eyes met her own. They were lighter than her once natural hue but they managed to retain their unreadable and cold haze.

"I don't feel quite like going home yet." her hostess declared. "Care to accompany me for a drive?" she asked.

"Of course." she smiled back slightly, feeling more at ease as she relished being in the company of her love and Luna had everything she needed. Terra was sure the fox wouldn't mind if her master was out tonight. It was such a beautiful night. Though the moon had not graced them with her presence, a few stars lit the night along with the streetlights. It was a quiet and tranquil evening.

They drove around for a while, content with the sound of the engine rumbling and the radio filling their ears. The teen didn't know where they were heading but it didn't matter.

They ventured off, far away. The city and its lights diminished against the side mirror. They were quite far away from civilization it seemed. As Terra looked to her side, she saw the ocean, its tides pressing against the rocks below them. Her eyes ventured toward the lighthouse up around the bend.

The car headed toward the direction of the building and stopped. Before turning off the engine, the driver pressed a button and gears started winding. The roof of the car arose, folded and tucked itself behind the trunk. They were far enough away from the pollution of city lights and were able to see the stars in all their glory but light blue eyes remained on the light that twirled inside the lighthouse.

Her ears picked up the sound of a car door opening and footsteps against the ground. There was a hand in front of her face. She looked at the owner, to the brown haired woman with glasses.

She took the hand and let her older counterpart to open the passenger door. She slid out of the car with her secret love's unnecessary assistance. Realizing that the brunette had no intention to let go of her hand as she felt a hand clasping tightly onto her own, she blushed.

Rachel Roth led her toward the lighthouse. They entered the building and made their way up the winding stairs. They reached their destination. Hand in hand, they walked over to the balcony.

She watched as the bright blue eyed teen smiled. They had a clear view of not only the stars in the sky but of their gleam in the ocean as well. They stood together, looking out into the sea. The notion that she and her younger counterpart beheld the most beautiful sceneries together invaded her mind.

"I often forget how breathtaking it is, Mother Nature in all her glory." the guised demon whispered.

"I can't say I blame you… It is completely normal for one to fail to appreciate the wonders before them. That's why it's easy for them to overlook things." the teen remarked. "It is after all, only human." she smirked teasingly at the half demon before her.

"Must you keep reminding me of my humble origins?"

"Do you still view yourself so different from your human half?" the teen asked in a low whisper, her voice devoid of humor, carrying with it a thoughtful tone.

"Honestly, I no longer see the difference between the human and the demon inside me." she replied.

"You once said that I may never see your ocean blue depths again…" the blonde bowed her head down. "Do you mean that your human half is vanishing?"

"Are you sick of me already?" the older woman teased.

"No. I could never tire of you." the teen turned and faced the guised demon, her eyes shining, relaying the truth behind these words. "I enjoy your company far too much… I wouldn't know what to do without you." she assured her hostess.

"I don't know. I don't hear her, lurking in the recesses of my mind any longer." she revealed. "I don't know whether she has vanished or not." she felt Terra tighten her grip on her hand. She returned the gesture, allowing the comfortable warmth the contact brought course through her body. "I suppose it doesn't really matter since you say the demon and the human are one in the same." the tone in her voice allowed the younger woman to know that she did not share the same sentiment.

"As long as you want me here, I'll be by your side." the teen assured her.

"You know," she faced the blonde, her eyes narrowing as she processed her thoughts. "It occurred to me, that I only see such magnificent surroundings when I'm with you."

"We do find a lot of picturesque sceneries." agreed the teen.

"There's no one else I'd share these surroundings with." declared the half demon.

"Such a heavy claim to make…" the blonde chuckled, thinking the older woman was teasing her. She had to be for if she wasn't, well the comment would sound too amorous for her ears.

"Your presence adds charisma to every scene."

"Does it now?" she was sure the female was teasing her once more.

"Without you it simply wouldn't be…" she paused, parting her lips slightly. "Beautiful." she turned toward the blonde, noticing not only the spike of nervousness and content in her aura, but the blush on her cheeks as well.

"Must you tease me?" the blonde asked as her blush died down.

"I wasn't teasing." she replied. "Is it so hard to believe that you're beautiful?" she asked and earned no response, only a solemn look and a pursed lip. "I admit, it took a while for me to notice that you've grown into a stunning young woman, but better late than never right?"

Terra could feel her cheeks growing brighter with every word that passed through her secret love's lips. Words that she thought she would never hear spew from her mouth.

She couldn't bear to hear them and refused to believe them. It only made her question why, why was it so impossible for Raven, Rachel, whoever the hell she called herself, to love her. If she was so kind, so caring, so patient, and apparently gorgeous then why couldn't she love her?

Remembering her audience, she pushed away her leaden feelings. She cast her yearning and hope aside, letting only disbelief and frustration remain. She raised her head and gazed upon the eyes behind those glasses.

"I'm rather surprised that you're giving me such a compliment." she admitted, unable to retain the bitterness in her tone as she retracted her hand from the older woman's touch. She didn't fail to see the confusion, along with the disappointment that flashed through those guised depths but she paid no attention to them.

"Terra…" the woman started.

"Forgive me if I find that hard to believe." she stated.

"I wouldn't lie to you." the guised demon reminded her friend.

"I suppose I should be overflowing with gratitude." she remarked, her tone softening as she reminded herself that her taller counterpart was only being honest with her and had done nothing to warrant hostility. She didn't know she was giving the younger woman false hope. There was no way in hell she could. She didn't know of the teen's feelings. "For a demon such as yourself, to regard me, a lowly human, so highly…"

Terra was sure her caretaker's words, as gentle and adoring as they might have been, were not romantically inclined. The setting didn't help the situation either.

The half demon was beside her self. Her brows furrowed in dissatisfaction. Had all her ramblings about the inferiority of humans led the blonde to think she was better than her as well? She couldn't blame her if it did. But the rants were meant as an insult to others, not to her.

Before she could back away, a hand gently held her wrist. She felt herself being pulled and the only thing that stopped her course was the body of another.

She had been pulled into the arms of her secret love. She stiffened at the contact, feeling the hand release her wrist, making its way to her lower back. The older woman placed her other hand on the teen's head, sliding it down her shorter counterpart's tresses until it rested upon where blonde's head met her neck.

Because of the difference in height, her chin rested on the top of the taller woman's breast. As her shock died down, she allowed herself to be comforted by the embrace and began to reciprocate against her mind's desires of course.

She buried her face in the half demon's chest as she snaked her arms around her waist. She could feel the older woman's chin resting on her head while her thumb was tucked under the blonde mane, caressing the skin of her neck. The sound of the older woman's heartbeat was music to her ears.

"Those words I have spoken about humans…" she started. The blonde could feel the rumbling of the older woman's throat against her forehead. "I will never take them back for I hold them to be true." and she knew the blonde would never ask her to be less or more than herself. "Decrepit creatures that they are but I never once thought that about you." she revealed. "You are my equal in the battlefield." she declared. "But off it, well I believe you are a much more venerable creature than I, little Gaia."

"I highly doubt that." she replied, her voice muffled as she spoke against the older woman's chest.

"You've something that I do not and could never hope to attain." the half demon informed the teen in her arms. "A quintessence that my black heart will never know." she remarked. "Is your virtuousness." she revealed.

"That isn't true… What about what happened with Slade?"

"I often wondered what made you side with him." the older woman bore a thoughtful look o her face. "Whatever it was, I get the feeling you did what you did out of necessity not out of derision." she stated. "You were without wickedness. Only your conduct was malevolent but not your heart." she could tell, burdened it may be, Terra's heart was still pure and untouched by feelings of odium or covetousness. "That's why you're so weighed by guilt." the depraved didn't feel guilt like this.

"And what of yourself?" the blonde asked.

"I'm afraid I know only of vices and not enough of virtues." she remarked. "Even my human half carries hatred in her heart." she reminded the younger woman. "Anger is different from hatred." she said, knowing what the blonde was about to say.

"How so?" she inquired.

"Anger fades, lessens with time, while hatred can last for an eternity." she explained. "Sin begets sin and the cycle may never be broken." it was a truth she clung to.

"They say that to err is human, to forgive is divine." she countered.

"I'm afraid it's impossible for the devil to inherit divinity." the older woman replied through a breathy chuckle as she felt the teen retract her head from her chest. She looked down and saw the bright blue eyes staring intently at her.

"I believe you're the only demon who can." Terra remarked. "You're only half demon after all." the teen whispered the reminder.

"Astute as ever... You make it so hard to argue with you when you make such compelling retorts, my little Gaia." she saw the teen's cheeks reddened after hearing her nickname. The prefix that came before the pet name caused her face to tinge red.

"Well, I have to keep up with you don't I?" the blonde teased back through her awkwardness.

"Your wit is one of the many things that make me proud to call you my human." declared the older woman after letting out an amused chuckle. There was that prefix again.

"Your human?" she asked, her cheeks blushing and received a nod. "Since when have I been yours?"

"Since the moment you awoke from your rocky comatose," the older woman declared. "You have been under my wing, in my care and guidance." she concluded. "At least that's what I like to think." she added a wink.

She had no idea how much the blonde had longed to hear her utter words like that. Terra was touched, yet at the same time she was distraught. The declaration had been made but had not been meant in the way she would have preferred it to. As usual, she placed her disappointment aside.

"I didn't know you could be so possessive." she teased, opting to hide her disappointment with humor.

"Glad to know I can still surprise you after all these years." Raven chuckled as amusement and adoration filled her. Only the blonde had this effect on her.

"You surprise me more often than you think." Terra assured her temporary guardian.

"Is that a good thing?" she asked.

"Of course." answered the teen.

"Well, you have a knack for keeping me on my toes yourself." the older woman commented with a smile to let the younger woman know this was a compliment. "I never have a dull moment when I'm with you…" she stated. "And I'm surprised by the emotions you tend to stir up within myself." she confessed. Around the blonde, she felt things, some she recognized while some were strange but still undeniably pleasant.

She felt lighter around the younger woman. There was a sense of peace and contentment to be had around her. It didn't matter what they were doing, she felt it whether they were at the mall or eating dinner.

The blonde certainly brought out her more tender side that was sure. She was actually becoming more affectionate around her guest. She found herself doing things that she never would have before. She had opted to have a more civil attitude toward the sisters and the others now.

To her shock, she didn't really detest the idea of the titans finding out who she was like she did before. She found that she didn't care if Robin knew, as long as Terra was happy he could go fuck himself.

Even if he did know, there was nothing he could do because she knew everything about him as well. If he chose to expose her, she could do the same for him and his benefactor. He had much more to lose. Besides, she was almost certain the sisters wouldn't say anything for Terra's sake. They had come to care for the blonde and treated her as if she were their own flesh and blood.

"I'm sure I can't be the only one to inspire such changes within you." the blonde countered.

"It's quite easy to incur destructive changes within someone." she explained, knowing where the teen was heading with this conversation. "It's much harder to generate a positive influence in someone's life."

"Is that so?" Terra's tone carried a slight weight to them that had been unfamiliar to the older woman.

There was a sense of disbelief and perhaps discontent, the brown haired business tycoon was unsure. There was certain heaviness in the air. During their talk, it seemed the environment had been weighed down with the teen's despair.

"I believe so, yes." she answered.

"And exactly what kind of positive influence do I generate?" the blonde asked in mocking tone that demonstrated her disbelief.

"Well, as I've mentioned, you bring out my most compassionate and caring side. It's a part of me I never thought I had." she confessed. "Why do you doubt me?" Raven asked. She wasn't trying to accuse the teen or anything. She just wanted to know if this was because of the blonde's low self-esteem or something else. "Are my words really that hard to believe? I wouldn't say them if I didn't mean them." she reminded the teen.

There was no way for her to know the torment, the wrenching in her guests hard. Having moments like this with Raven made it incredibly difficult for the blonde to extricate herself from her delusions that they could ever be together.

Also, she couldn't help but question yet again why not her, if all the things the older woman was saying were really true, then why couldn't she love her, fall in love with her? If she had all these good traits, then surely it wasn't impossible right? Terra tried her best to ignore these nagging thoughts which had been passing through her mind more frequently nowadays.

She let out a frustrated sigh. How was it, that she could make her feel so confident yet so unsure of herself? She was touched yet burned by the kind compliments that were given to her.

These were what Raven believed to be the truth about her, she knew that. But after hearing them pass through her mouth with such platonic affection, well to say it was difficult was a gross understatement. A part of her felt as though the older woman was mocking her, but she knew that was impossible since her secret love didn't possess such a cruel heart.

"Because…" she turned and faced those penetrating eyes.

"Terra…" her name was whispered so softly. As she stared into those light blue depths, she didn't need her empathic abilities to read her emotions. They were written as clear as day in those eyes. She could see the self doubt, the disappointment, loneliness, and longing.

Loneliness and longing? What was it that she yearned for? Could it have been happiness or perhaps, as the half demon thought back to one of their talks last week, a boyfriend?

It never occurred to her, how lonely the teen must be feeling. She was surrounded by the company of caring friends yet she could never fully divulge her deepest darkest secrets with them. It made it nearly impossible for her to really connect with people, Raven was sure of that.

She believed that since there was no one at the tower who warranted her interest, well it must have been extremely hard for Terra to find someone.

Though as she kept on looking into those light blue eyes, a thought occurred to her, what if, just what if the blonde had been yearning for her? For her as a friend, a sister, or, dare she think it? Perhaps she desired her as a lover? As quickly as the thought came, it went even faster. There was no way the teen could feel that way for her. As she kept peering into those depths, analyzing and absorbing each emotion, she found a cloudy haze of an emotion unknown to her.

The fog light made its way toward them, its glow shining in their eyes. The distraction had been enough to break from those probing eyes.

Terra turned away and had been glad for the opportunity to break away from the gaze. She wasn't sure just what the normally blue haired woman had seen. It was the first time she had let her guard down and she silently cursed herself for it. She couldn't afford doing this ever again.

Unbeknownst to the despondent teen, before the fog light marred their gaze, the half demon had been able to determine what that hazy look in her eyes was. As she peered past the fog, there she saw it. Beyond the mist was love.

"Because we both know it's impossible for me to be the one to have the power to influence your disposition." she replied, her voice carrying the same heaviness whilst sounding certain and challenging at the same time. "That feat can only be accomplished by two alien princesses."

The comment left her speechless. Her forehead creased as her brows came closer together. Her hand gripped the railing. The sound of metal creaking along with the waves crashing against the cliff was soon followed by a set of footsteps.

Raven also known as Rachel Roth stood for a while, watching the teen as she turned her back toward her. Her sight had been glued onto the blonde who made her way back into the light house, down the winding stairs, and then disappeared from the half demon's sight.

She wanted to say something, to negate the comment but she found her tongue unwilling to make such a bold move for she found herself terribly unsure.

If it were anyone else who'd said that, she would have refuted on the spot or not bother to reply from such an offensive statement. But this was Terra and not just an impertinent person. The teen deserved the truth and she had been able to give it to her for she was so uncertain.

For awhile, she believed she no longer cared about the sisters but had that been true? Had she stopped caring about them? Did the pasts they shared no longer affect her?

She had never allowed herself to reflect, never allowed herself to think about them, especially about their pasts. All she did over the years was hold onto her anger. She let her heart fill with her hatred, completely driving out the love she felt for the sisters. At least, that's what she hoped to do.

Had she finally stopped feeling for them? After she had heard that Robin and Starfire had broken up, she couldn't say she felt elated or distraught. She felt nothing. She wondered if it happened earlier would she have felt something then.

If she did, what would it have been? Joy? Perhaps she would have felt a sense of justice. She sighed clearing her mind of these thoughts, reminding herself there was no point in thinking about what could have been now. What only mattered was the present and nothing else.

So what mattered now? One thing, no person, came to mind and that was Terra. She released her hold on the banister which now held a mold of her hand.

Upon seeing this, she coiled her thumb and index finger around it and squeezed, quickly dragging her fingers in order to straighten it. After she succeeded in removing the shape of her hand from the metal banister, she tucked her hands safely in her pockets in order to abstain herself from creating more unnecessary casts.

Her mind was consumed with thoughts about the teen and what exactly ailed her. What was it that made her so cynical? Why did she refuse to accept her importance in her life but it was easy for her to do so with the others? It couldn't have been simply the low esteem she had of herself. There was something more to the story and the half demon wondered if it had anything to do with that look of longing in those light blue eyes.

And what exactly was that beyond the cloudy haze in Terra's depths? Could it really have been love? The realization that secrecy hadn't been one sided settled within her mind. Like her, the blonde had many secrets and was very skilled in hiding.

A very potent sense of dedication filled her entire being. She was determined to break through the walls, to see and know the blonde for who she really was not only because she was curious but she cared immensely for her and wanted nothing more than for the teen to trust her and be open with her. It was the only way she could have a healthy relationship with her.

Feeling the blonde was still near her, she decided it was time they parted the light house and made her way out of the building as well. She found the teen was already seated in the car, her head turned toward the ocean still.

Rachel Roth opened the car door and slipped inside, closing the access after doing so. She looked at the teen from the corner of her eye. She could tell the blond e refused to look at her, no doubt fearing their gazes would meet once more. It was understandable and she didn't mind.

"Shall we head home then?" she inquired.

She tensed upon hearing the word home not only because she hadn't expected Rachel to extend her kind gesture toward her after she had been so crass with her.

Also, she hadn't expected for her to refer to the penthouse as home. The 'our' had been left out but the way the older woman spoke the word, well the possessive adjective had been implied. Or perhaps the older woman hadn't been aware of the context she was using it in and had merely meant that they were returning to her residence but to Terra, home didn't mean where one person resided. To her, home meant a place where someone belonged.

"Can you drop me off at the apartment?" she asked back, her voice strained as she forced the words out of her mouth.

"You wish to stay there." affirmed the older woman with a melancholy tone. She was hurt and upset but she wouldn't argue with the teen. If this was what Terra wanted, then she wouldn't stop her.

Should she? A part of her wanted to say yes, wanted to get away from the woman she'd spent her adolescent life loving in secrecy but the mellow yet dejected voice that spoke out to her tugged at her heart. She knew it was unfair to make the older woman suffer. She refused to act selfishly again. It only brought pain to others after all.

"No, I just want to get more clothes." she revealed.

"I can just buy you more." reminded the older woman.

"Well, the thing is…" she started. "I kind of have a favorite pair of pajamas and," she guessed who it was who packed her clothes because of how they had been folded into the suitcase. "Komi didn't include them."

"I see…" she remarked. "Well if it would please you."

"Thank you." the blonde stated as she turned her head and flashed her hostess a brief smile, letting her know that whatever awkwardness there had been before had been dealt with, at least for Terra anyway.

As for Rachel Roth, well she had started the car and then drove off. Though they both knew all was well now and there were no hard feelings to be had yet they still said nothing to each other as they continued toward the city both thinking that perhaps any other comments may aggravate the calming tension.

They reached their destination and the brunette woman parking in front of the apartment building. As Terra made a move to unbuckle her seatbelt, a warm hand was placed on top of hers.

She looked toward the older woman whom the appendage belonged to in confusion. The driver gazed upon the teen intently, searching her depths once more for something, confirmation perhaps. All through her drive, the usually blue haired woman had been thinking about the blonde and her despair.

Not only did she wonder what caused it, a part of her wondered if she was the cause. The image of the emotions that flashed through the windows of the teen's soul seemed etched in her mind.

She didn't know what to do. She was unaccustomed to dealing with someone else's pain but she wanted to mend whatever ailment Terra had and to accomplish that, well she would have to know what the problem was to begin with. For her to know, well the teen would have to divulge to her what was wrong.

This was probably the hardest feat for her to accomplish. She couldn't just ask her what was wrong for it would warrant denial from the other woman.

So what could she do? She didn't know for she was grossly inexperienced in dealing with the troubles of another. All she knew that was that whatever Terra's problem was, well, she had been carrying this for awhile. Raven wondered how long this had been going on and how she could have missed this as well.

"I'll wait for you here." Roth stated, knowing a little time apart was needed by them both.

"I'll try not to take too long." the blonde promised.

"Terra…" she started, unsure of what to say but knew something had to be said. "I…" she struggled. "I have been around you more than the others, but that didn't mean I was always been there for you." she paused. "But I assure you, I will be now."

"Raven…" the blonde whispered, wanting to let her know she didn't need to impart words of wisdom but was interrupted.

"I understand why you find it hard to believe that you have a profound effect on me," the woman with glasses said. "And I can't blame you for believing that they are the only ones who can influence myself." she stated. "I can't say they don't still have some kind of hold on me because I've spent so long, trying to ignore my feelings that I am unsure whether or not I still have them." Raven admitted. "One thing I am sure of is that aside from the face that I really do care about you, you instill so many sentiments within me and no one has ever had that effect on myself." she proclaimed.

The passenger could feel the sincerity in her words. The older woman turned her head and lifted her hand from the teen's, both immediately missing the contact after she did so.

She wrapped her fingers around the steering wheel in order to prevent herself from grabbing the teen and also it was a feeble attempt to calm down for the rush of emotions that coursed through her body were taking a toll on her nerves. She heard the blonde unbuckle her seat belt and unlock the car door.

"We're alike in that way." Terra whispered her voice thick with emotion. "You also make me feel things that no one else can," she swallowed. "And I'm certain no one else will be able to." she revealed as she hastily opened the door and left the car.

XXXX

To answer some of the readers queries, the Titans now have alter egos because the crime rate is down and almost nonexistant thanks to the villain's fear of Raven and her awesome powers. Robin had informed the group they were to find ways to contribute to the city seeing as crime fighting was no longer necessary and the Titans were all but obsolete. Terra's alter ego is that she's Starfire and Blackfire's alter ego's youngest sister.

I just have to ask what about the story you find confusing Rise-N-Seraphim?

Anyway, thank you all for reading my fic! Slowly but surely, Raven is starting to notice more and more things about Terra. She's paying attention to her and reaching out to her in ways she deemed herself incapable of doing. Terra's struggling with herself. She knows she's starting to become such an important person to Raven but she convinces herself that it's all platonic because she doesn't want to raise hope in her heart.

I can't say I blame her. The heart is heavier when it carries not only despair but earth shattering disappointment as well...

Tell me what do you think of it so far?


	45. Left to Confuse

Yay... Another update!

XXXX

She freed her hands from the wheel, leaning with her back and head pressed up against the leather seat. Terra's statement was still fresh in her mind. It was impossible for her to forget for it repeated over and over again sounding fresher and fresher each time it did so.

Her thoughts drifted back to the cloudy haze and what lay behind that and the blonde's despair. Had it really been love? It may have been. It certainly explained her yearning. But what form of love could the teen possess and for whom did she harbor this for?

Was Terra in love with someone? Is that why she was so lonely, because she was suffering from an unrequited love perhaps? It couldn't have been these things. There was no way she would have been unable to recognize emotions she was an expert in dealing with, right?

Then again, she had been incredibly self absorbed. If it were anyone else, it would have been impossible for them to hide their emotions from her but for the teen, well she was great at hiding what she felt after all, terribly gifted.

It was obvious the younger woman had been carrying this weight for some time and had been cloaking her emotions under a veil of amusement. The usually stoic woman sat in her car, trying to sort out what exactly she had sensed and seen from the teen, almost desperately trying to come up with an answer.

She was convinced this was a matter of the human heart, but was still uncertain whether or not this had to do with the teen being in love with someone. Whoever the person was, well the half demon thought they were lucky.

But when she remembered the sadness in those eyes, she was reminded that the teen may be suffering from a love unrequited. She quickly felt annoyance, disdain, and disbelief. She was certain that it would be impossible not to love Terra in return, after all, she did.

The eyes behind the glasses widened at this most recent realization. She loved Terra? Since when did she love her or anyone period? Her human half possessed a time frame, but her, the cold hearted demon?

She found a smirk of amusement passing through her lips. Just like she didn't mind it if the rest of the titans discovered her identity, she found she didn't care if her concern had born love. She wasn't about to shout it out in the mountain tops and she would probably never tell her temporary guest but in her mind she would allow herself to admit that she did love her friend.

Though she had closed her heart off to the world, the blonde had dug herself a place there. A well deserved area of course. She had been so understanding and kind not only with her but with everyone else as well and patient too.

There was an endearing quality to her. The good nature she had developed, no not developed. The good nature she allowed others to see now added to her appeal. Also, her quick wit and ability to recognize when her maturity was needed made her the perfect companion for the usually stoic woman.

With one word, she was able to make the usually blue haired woman forget her troubles. Raven wondered if she was able to do the same for the teen. She hoped so for she wanted to extend this reaction to the teen, to contribute to alleviating her worries.

Her heart pounded erratically, the sound reverberating through her ribcage and echoing against her innards. As soon as the elevator doors closed, she dropped the façade and leaned back against the wall. She let her head drop down as she clutched her chest with one hand and fisted the other.

When the elevators doors slid open, she dragged her feet and made her way out, leaning slightly against the walls as she walked the halls. Her mind was reeling in the events of the night, wondering how much she had divulged to her love.

She entered the abode and walked further inside. She was cursing herself. Why the hell did she let Raven see what lay beneath the warmhearted gaze? She had dropped her guard down only for a second but she knew those eyes were quick enough to absorb every detail that passed through her own.

What exactly had she seen? Something told her that the quiet moment in the car had been caused by the brunette analyzing her emotions.

If Raven had any doubts at all, she was certain they had been quenched by the comment she made before she exited the vehicle. What the fuck possessed her to admit that to the older woman? She had practically professed the love she'd been harboring for her right then and there.

What was wrong with her? Terra was so good at hiding and there was no use to reveal her hidden love. She made her way up the stairs much like a zombie, up to her room, completely missing the presence of another in the living room.

She closed the door behind her and gathered more of her things. She'd been given only a week's worth of clothing and needed more. The teen decided to gather some of her unmentionables and put them on her bed, heading back into her closet to pull out a suitcase. She wanted to pack more under garments than clothes.

If she ended up staying longer than expected, then she would at least have the possession of her own underwear and not have to bear going not only shopping for clothes with her secret love but lingerie shopping as well.

A knock on her door interrupted her musings and packing. As she regained the ability to sense her surroundings, she found her sister was just behind the wooden door. She remembered that Kori was staying over there until she left for Europe sometime in the morning.

"Terra?" the voice called out. The blonde opened the door hastily.

"Come in." she ushered her inside her room.

"Are you alright?" the concern oozed out of her older sister's voice. Her brows were furrowed as she observed the teen. Terra had just passed right by her in the living room and did not say anything. She wasn't being rude no she just didn't notice her at all.

"I'm fine." Terra answered. "I suppose I'm just a bit tired from all the studying."

"You shouldn't tire yourself out so much." the red head remarked. They both knew the teen was lying but she decided to humor her for she was confident that her little sister would talk to her when she felt it was time. "It would be terrible if you fell asleep during one of your exams."

"Yeah." the blonde agreed, displaying a small smile. "What about you? How have you been doing?"

"I'm good really." she assured her younger sister, knowing the teen was wondering whether or not she was depressed about her recent break up with her boyfriend. "I'm less going through the motions, more just getting over everything you know." she admitted as she walked over to the bed and took a seat there. "I honestly never expected to take this so easily. Though I think somewhere inside myself, I knew it was over but still. You'd think I'd be upset but I'm really not."

"That's a relief." Terra admitted. "I was worried you'd be so busy with work that you'd have to spend your free time crying behind closed doors when you're alone." the teen knew her so well. "I couldn't bare it if you had to go through this all by yourself." she knew the life Kori Anders led often left her in the company of strangers. She hated the idea of having the red head go through this alone.

"Well I'm sure if I called you, you'd teleport yourself to wherever I was." she smiled knowingly. That was the kind of sister the blonde was, attentive and steadfast.

"Of course, I wouldn't let you cry in a hotel room all by your lonesome." the teen assured her.

"Were you surprised?" she found herself asking. She knew Terra was very intuitive, more so than she let on. The blonde shook her head gently. "I thought so…" Kori Anders smiled slightly. "Everyone else was blind to the faults, even myself but of course not you."

"I didn't want to say anything." she stated.

"I know, that's not the kind of person you are." her sister considered it intrusive. She didn't want to meddle in the affairs of others but she was sure the blonde had readied herself for the breakdown, no doubt promising to herself that she would extend a caring hand to her sister when she needed it. That was Terra's character. "You know, instead of wondering where we went wrong, I found myself asking how I could have ignored all the signals." she revealed.

"When you're in love, sometimes you give the person you love the benefit of the doubt." she sympathized. "Sometimes, you forget all the wrongs they've committed because of that one thing they did right."

"I was surprised we held on for so long." she admitted after she had thought back with clear eyes on their past love. "I don't think I would have ever allowed myself to see if it weren't for you and," she paused. "Raven." the name was whispered so gently. "I should be thankful to you both for opening my eyes."

There was a sparkle in those emerald depths that didn't escape the blonde's notice. It lingered after the usually stoic titan's name had been mentioned. It was as if she was remembering a treasured memory.

"Perhaps Raven warrants more gratitude than myself." there the glimmer was again.

"I…" the red head blushed slightly. Though the teen was younger than her, her wisdom was infinite. She proved many a time to know more than she let on, to see more than anyone else. Kori Anders wondered if she knew about that fateful night.

"You know I'm glad you aren't placing blame on us." the teen interrupted. "My friendship with Raven was one of the things that contributed to your arguments." she remarked. "In fact, I think it was the main source of your fights." Terra observed the red head's reaction.

She wanted to know just exactly what that glimmer was and what prompted her sister to stay in that relationship for so long. Something told her there was a connection between the two issues.

"We fought about so many other things," she assured the teen. "He got angry whenever I cancelled dates but expected that I would wait hours in the restaurant." she revealed. "I would get upset because he never listened to anything I had to say." the green eyed woman recalled. "It wasn't your fault. We've had issues for years. We just didn't want to address them."

"What made you want to face them now?" the teen asked as her sister smiled a sad smile. "I'm sorry you don't have to say a thing."

"It's all right." she assured her younger sibling. "I know you're just concerned and I can't blame you if you're curious." she like the blonde before her had an understanding nature as well but of course, not as potent as Terra's. "You're my sister so I should have no reason to hide anything from you." she proclaimed.

"Kori…" the blonde reached out to her sister and placed a comforting hand on her wrist.

"I guess in order for you to understand, you'd have to know the story." she commented. She started her tale with the events of what happened almost a decade ago, giving the blonde the unaltered truth that revealed her shortcomings. She told her of how she led Raven on and how she contributed to the hateful woman that their teammate had become. The red head also revealed of how she cheated on Robin with the normally blue haired half demon. "And then when we fought last week," she started. "He finally had the gall to throw it in my face. He asked me why her of all people. I realized then that the reason we held on was… because of…" she found she was interrupted.

"His pride and your guilt." the teen finished, knowing her sister had strained throughout her whole narration.

She inched closer to her sister, tightening her hold on the woman's wrist whilst she placed another hand on her back, rubbing comforting circles. Kori hadn't been crying but she was having difficulty breathing.

After four years of freedom from her stone encased sleep, she finally knew half of the story. Her mind absorbed the details, analyzing them thoroughly. She suddenly had a better understanding of the half demon and her sister. Terra understood what changes they had contributed to each other.

Raven had been justified in her anger and Starfire, well whether she chose to believe it or not, she'd been punishing herself all these years.

"I also realized that it was all my fault." she blamed herself for everything. She was the catalyst after all.

"No it wasn't." the blonde comforted her sister as continued to run her hand up and down her back. She then wrapped her arm around her and pulled her in for a loving embrace who returned it. "We make our own choices in life." she reminded her. "It wasn't your fault Robin chose his pride over his friendship with Raven nor is it your fault that she started frequenting the night scene."

"Things could have been so different if I hadn't been so damned afraid." she remarked as they broke apart. "I was just so frightened that I didn't want to see that I was in love with Raven." it was the first time she admitted this aloud.

Terra had come to this conclusion as well after hearing the red head's tale. She understood why the impulsive kiss happened and what caused her to agree to be Robin's girlfriend immediately without even bothering to think about how Raven would react. Starfire had been terrified of what their empathic teammate made her feel so she sought protection in her first crush's arms in order to avoid being with her first love.

It was an ironic mess she created but it couldn't be helped. There were worse things that could have been done to avoid dealing with matters of the heart. The teen knew that all too well. At least her sister didn't turn herself evil and try to take over the city.

She also knew that another reason the red head held onto her relationship with the team leader was that she didn't want her sacrifice to have been made in vain. She wanted to love Robin so she wouldn't have to face regret for running out on what she and Raven could have had.

"You know, one never forgets their first love." Terra's voice cracked as she spoke. "I think it's pretty safe to say you still love her and perhaps she still loves you." she found herself staying, finding it very difficult to keep her composure.

It hurt to admit it but if the two did love each other still then things weren't too late. They may still be able to mend each other's wounds and finally find the happiness that they've been refusing each other. If it meant that her sister and her first love would be happy then she would do her best to help them, regardless of the heartache it would bring her to see the half demon in someone else's arms.

She would do what she refused to do before. This time she wouldn't run away from her pain, no she would face it head on. Perhaps she could find bliss after since this would no doubt give her the closure she desperately needed.

"She couldn't. I've hurt her so much. The only reason she tolerates me now is because of you." the red head reminded her sister.

"If you say so." the blonde knew that aside from their appetites, she also shared another trait with her blood sister Blackfire; stubbornness. There was no use in trying to convince her to see something she didn't want to. "You'll never know unless you try though." it pained her to encourage her sister but she knew it was for the best. It was the right thing to do.

"It's too late." she stated. "Even if she did forgive me, I'm not sure I could ever forgive myself for what I've done to her." she knew it wouldn't do her well to devote herself to the usually blue haired titan out of remorse rather than love. They would be unable to begin a clean slate. Besides, she knew being with Raven would only make things worse for them and their team leader. She hadn't wanted to contribute difficulty to the taller woman's life again.

"Honestly, where's all the Anders courage?" the blonde narrowed her eyes in disappointment. She didn't want the older woman to just give up. "You can't be afraid to take what you want."

"That's something Blackfire would say." she remarked with a smile. Their eldest sister was always so gung-ho.

"Seemed appropriate." the blonde said with a small shrug and a forced smile. She had pushed away her disappointment and sorrow, telling herself that she had to be strong for her the red head.

"What are you doing back here anyway?" she asked.

"Getting more clothes." the teen replied and gestured over to the clothes behind them.

"Only your underwear?" she questioned, her brow raised in confusion. The suitcase was filled with her little sisters under things, apart from the pajamas she wore frequently.

"I could always buy clothes but to go underwear shopping with Raven…" her face turned red at the thought.

"Ah." she understood how terribly shy the blonde could get sometimes. "Where the hell did you get these?" she held up a pair of red lace panties that caught her eye. There was a matching bra in the case too.

"Alice gave them to me." she stated and then her eyes bulged out, realizing how it must have sounded. "For my seventeenth birthday." she explained. "I know what you're thinking but that's not… we're not… I mean you know how she is but I can assure you she's never seen me in them." she assured her sister as embarrassment coursed her entire body.

"Has anyone else?" she figured she might as well ask as long as they were in the subject of sex. They blushed profusely.

"God no!" Terra was mortified by the question. "I haven't been on a date!" she reminded her older sister. "What kind of woman do you think I am?" exclaimed the teen.

"I'm sorry." she apologized as she placed the flimsy piece of cloth back into the bag. "I'm your sister. I have to ask these things."

"Better you than Komi I guess." the blonde replied, her mortification dying down as well as the blush on her cheeks as she realized how the situation could have been much worse if their eldest sister had seen her under things instead.

"Why is it?" she suddenly asked.

"Why what?" the blonde didn't understand.

"Why haven't you been on a date?" the red head had always wondered but had never had the courage to ask her why. She was sure the teen had men and women lined up and she knew there was a long list of rejections but that wouldn't keep the mass at bay.

"Why is everyone so keen on finding out why I don't date?" the blonde muttered.

"I've been wondering for a while." Kori revealed. "I mean, you have a social life and we both know you're responsible so dating wouldn't affect your school work." the red head remarked. "Has no one caught your attention?" she asked in the concerned motherly tone of hers.

"I…" she started. Her sister had been so honest with her and she wanted to do the same. "I don't like anyone right now." she wished she could be honest but after hearing her sister confess her love, well she couldn't admit to harboring the same feelings for the same woman. Besides, she hadn't lied. She didn't like anyone because she was in love with Raven and there was no one else she was remotely interested in.

She wasn't about to just parade herself and go out with a complete stranger in hopes that they would be able to make her forget her feelings. That wasn't how she wanted to deal.

"I can't remember the last time we had a heart to heart talk about your life." the green eyed beauty stated. It of course didn't mean they cared about each other any less, they both knew that. It was just that apart from sharing their day to day activities with one another, talking about work or studies, sometimes their friends well the blonde was so private with her feelings.

She would hear her sisters and their complaints but it occurred to the red head that she never once heard of the blonde claiming to have a serious grievance. She never approached them for advice or comfort.

"There's nothing I should talk about really." with care, she chose her next words. "I have a wonderful family, trustworthy friends, and excellent grades." she remarked. "I would tell you not to be so concerned but you're my sister so I understand you can't help yourself." the teen sympathized. "If it helps, I guarantee you will be one of the firsts to know if I have a problem." Terra declared.

"It does." she smiled. "How are you getting back to Rav, I mean Rachel's?" the red head asked. "Do you need a ride?"

"No, it's fine." she responded. "She's waiting for me in the car." the teen suddenly realized that she'd kept her hostess waiting for an hour and a half now. "I better hurry…" she got off her bed and began packing once more. Once she was finished, she walked out of the room with her sister beside her.

Kori walked her out and once the door closed, the passage for her heart opened as she ventured further into the hall. The knowledge she had gained just an hour ago still fresh in her mind as she dragged her luggage into the elevator.

She wasn't the only one who loved Raven. Her sister did as well and the truth was there was a chance their stoic teammate still loved the red head. Terra believed there was a great chance of the two of them reconciling, hell there was even a chance Komi would break up with Jinx and get back with her ex rather than the half demon actually falling in love with her. That was on the list of impossible and unnatural. Her and Raven would simply never happen.

The blonde kept reminding herself of this. It was one of the things she could do to let go of her first love once and for all. Perhaps pushing her sister and her best friend together, seeing them love one another, would finally grant her closure.

She would be scarred, she knew that for a fact but there was no way to avoid it. She was among the walking wounded now anyway, treading through the motions of life, trying desperately to fall out of love with the person she cared most about. Terra was willing to sacrifice herself. She wanted nothing more than for Kori and Rachel to be happy.

Terra began to wonder if love still existed beneath the deep chasm that had been filled with anger and hatred. Did she still love the two Tamarenean's her guest now called sisters?

She exited the complex and found her secret love sitting in her car where she had left her before. Upon seeing the older woman, her heart began to ache. It was that familiar wrenching feeling but now it was accompanied by something else. Aside from the longing and her anguish, a potent sense of hopelessness entrenched her entire being.

As she slid into the car, it occurred to her that she wasn't as without hope as she forced herself to believe before. The hope had been there for so long, growing with each moment she spent with the older woman, festering with each tender moment they shared.

She didn't want to address it so she denied its existence. She kept telling herself that she stood no chance with the half demon and she may have believed it before but during their time together, well she couldn't deny that there were moments that fueled her. They shared a few intimate moments that allowed her to believe that perhaps, Raven could love her.

God she was an idiot. She quickly forgot her desire to help her sister and her best friend. No, she was currently too busy dealing with her anger. She was furious with herself for not being able to stop it.

The driver was about to make a comment when her passenger closed the door but decided against it when she felt the misery and fury. It wasn't hard to miss. It was so strong that it practically flooded her senses. She chose to remain quiet, opting to drive home in silence rather than adding fuel to the fire.

They arrived at their destination. When she made a move to help the blonde with her luggage, she was rebuffed. She held her tongue, leading the way up to her penthouse instead.

Upon reaching the business woman's abode, the teen quickly headed toward her temporary room, leaving her hostess standing alone by the doorway. The older woman's eyes remained glued to her back as she practically ran away from her. Rachel Roth closed the door and began to wonder what the hell happened.

In less than two hours, the blonde's mood had shifted so much. If it were anyone else beside Terra, she would have chalked it up to teen hormones but her teen was beyond this.

There was something bothering the teen and she wanted nothing more than to ask but something told her that showing the blonde any sympathy right now would only earn her a cold shoulder. She didn't want to upset her guest any more so instead, she allowed her mind to wonder what could be causing the teen's temperament to shift so suddenly.

Her thoughts drifted back to the scene in the balcony of the lighthouse. She simply couldn't shake it off. It was the first time she had seen an unaltered emotion from the teen.

Usually she had that guarded look in her eyes but at that moment, she allowed the half demon to see and feel everything she felt. Rachel Roth had sat in her car for two hours, trying to analyze the teen, trying to figure out why Terra had hidden these emotions from her for so long but she could not come to a conclusion.

It wasn't simply because the teen didn't trust her she knew the blonde trusted her more than anyone else. There was another reason, a crucial one.

She let out a disgruntled sigh. She hated admitting this but it couldn't be helped. She knew there was no way she would be able to figure out what was wrong with the teen because she didn't know what the cause of her dilemma was. The business woman decided a nice warm shower might help her think of a way to get Terra to open up to her.

After finishing the task of getting ready for bed, the blonde freed her hair from the bun she'd put it in. She had hoped the shower she had would calm her nerves like it usually did but it had failed.

She tossed and turned on the bed for who knows how long. After accepting that sleep would not come easily tonight, she stared at the ceiling above her. The sound of her breathing was accompanied by a deafening growl. She clutched her stomach. In all that happened that day, she hadn't even recognized the fact that she was hungry.

Terra lifted the covers off her body and got off the bed, careful not to disturb Luna's sleep as she made her way out of the room and toward the kitchen. She made her way down the stairs, her mind too busy to notice that there was someone else at her destination.

Her hostess watched a bit amused as she walked toward the fridge. The clouded look in her eyes and aura allowed the older woman to know that she wasn't ignoring her this time. No, she was too engrossed with her thoughts and her hunger to sense the presence of another so close to her.

The business wondered whether or not she should leave since her presence wouldn't be missed. She decided to stay in order to appease her mischievous side which wondered how long it would take the teen to realize she wasn't eating alone in the dark.

After finishing the sandwiches she made herself as well as the takeout food from the fridge, she felt full. She threw away the trash and reveled in the satisfaction she felt. As she did so, her senses began to work again. She let out a surprised shriek when she finally noticed she had an audience.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to notice I was here." the business woman remarked as she cleaned up after herself.

"How long have you been there?" she inquired as she clutched her chest, her heart racing. She caught her breath as she tried to regain her composure.

"I was here before you were." the older woman replied with an amused smirk on her lips. "It's been a while since I've been able to scare you." she remarked, a rather pleasing sense of nostalgia filled her senses. Of course she hadn't felt guilty about nearly giving the blonde a heart attack.

"It has." agreed the teen.

"You couldn't sleep either." observed Raven. She decided to take a chance. This was perhaps the only way she could appease her guest. The blonde may not have been willing to spend time talking to her about her problem, but that didn't mean she was reluctant to be in the company of her hostess. "Maybe television will help us." she suggested as she made her way out of the kitchen.

She passed the blonde as she headed toward the living room. She planted herself on the couch whilst Terra contemplated whether or not she should join the other woman.

The blonde hated it but she knew the right thing to do was to join her hostess. Not only was it impolite to reject the gracious offer, but she knew if she rejected the offer Raven would no doubt be able to sense that she wasn't in her room sleeping and would have been greatly offended. She didn't want to shun her. She didn't want to contribute more to the older woman's troubles.

There was no doubt in her mind that her hostess was up because she was worried about her. After her less than cordial treatment of the brunette, she couldn't blame her for distressing.

To appease Raven and perhaps herself, she headed toward the living room. As much as it burned her to be in the company of her unrequited love, it delighted her as well. She planted herself on the far end of the couch, as far away from the proximity of the older woman as the space would allow her.

The older woman wondered why she had chosen to be so far from her touch but said nothing. She wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Instead, she turned on the television and allowed its noise to fill the silence that surrounded them.

"I'm sorry." Terra apologized, breaking the stillness between them.

"For what?" the older woman asked, turning her focus on the blonde.

"For being a bit of a bitch." she admitted her error. None of this was Raven's fault. It wasn't like the older woman forced her to love her or anything after all. She fell for her on her own accord so she would deal with this without affecting her friendship with the older woman, knowing it would upset the stoic woman since she cared so deeply for her.

"It's no problem." she assured her. "I suppose it's just that time of month."

"Shut up, you know as well as I do that it isn't." Terra retorted, blushing as she did so. Because of her inhuman senses, well she was able to tell when the females were being visited by Aunt Flow.

Unbeknownst to Raven, she had had once again proven to the blonde that the delight she brought into her life far outweighed the burden. It was probably the main thing that kept the teen from going insane, the fact that no matter how much it pained her to suffer from a love that was unreturned, moments she shared with the older woman granted her exhilaration unbound. That was just the effect she had on Terra.

XXXX

Oooh... Starfire is in love with Raven? What does that mean for Terra now? The conflicts seem unending for our beloved heroines! How much more can our favorite blonde take? How much longer until Raven will be able to decipher Terra's true emotions toward her? All these questions have to be answered! And they will be... soon enough. What do you think so far?

I can't even thank you enough for sticking with me for so long! I just want to say thanks to all those that have been reading this fic. I know I'm not the quickest updater and the story gets repetitive more often than not.

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!


	46. Left to Befriend

Finals are over! Thank God for that!

XXXX

Terra was glad she had no more classes and her exams had finished for the day. She wasn't exhausted for she had gotten a good night's rest after she had thawed out the frosty atmosphere between her and her hostess once more.

The night had been filled with too much coldness in her opinion and she hated to admit it but it had all been spewing from her. She didn't want to release her frustrations on the older woman but it couldn't be helped. That was one of the dangers when one chose to keep things to their self.

Sometimes, the dam would feel and whether she wanted to or not, the emotions would spill through and flood her. She surmised the only thing she could do was make sure the damage was minimal.

Really, she had to find a better outlet for her frustrations. She was sure that the day when she acted upon her feelings and confessed her love wouldn't be too remote if she didn't and Raven knowing about her feelings was the last thing in the world she wanted.

She made her way out of the class and made her way out of the building. She walked through the campus, toward her usual meeting place with her friends. They all had class that day and their classes ended about the same time.

The blonde sat on the edge of the fountain that was located in front of the administration building of the university she attended. It seemed she was the first one out of class. She waited patiently for the arrival of her friends. It wasn't long until she heard the familiar cursing of her red headed friend.

"Fuck, I'm glad the day's over." Alice remarked as she planted a seat next to Terra.

"You know you have exams again tomorrow." the younger woman reminded her. She laughed as the woman next to her grumbled and let out a whiny moan.

"I'm going to be an animator, why the hell do I need to learn Algebra again?" she asked the obviously rhetorical question.

"Life is unfair that way." Terra placed a comforting hand on the red head's shoulder in attempt to comfort her. "Cheer up, after this we get a little break." her friend perked up after registering this fact in her mind.

"Shit, that's right!" she exclaimed.

"What's she so riled up about?" Elise asked as she came into the scene, looking a bit exhausted and envious of the energy her two friends seemed to still have.

"She's thinking about the break." the blonde replied.

"You still have like four more exams to get through with." the brunette reminded her friend who glared at her, clearly angry that she was trying to dampen her mood.

"Just because you're burned out doesn't mean we all have to be!" Alice pointed her middle finger toward her friend.

"You look like you've been up studying all night." the youngest of the three commented as she observed her tall friend. The bags under her eyes were evidence of this.

"It's only my luck that my first exam is for the hardest class I'm taking this semester." she remarked glumly.

"Cheer up, that just means tomorrows tests and the next ones after that will be much simpler right?" the blonde sympathized and earned a smile from the hazel eyed brunette. Even Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"True." the short haired red head agreed. "I had my hardest test today too!" that fact added onto her enthusiasm.

It wasn't long until their group was completed. Lana came into the picture, looking as she always did, pleasant and jovial. Like Terra, she seemed unaffected by the exam week. She didn't seem haggard by studying nor did she seem the least bit stressed about passing.

"It's because they're geniuses." Elise commented after Alice had pointed out this fact.

"I wouldn't go that far." Lana protested. "I can be classified as smart perhaps, but I think Terra's the genius out of all of us." the ebony haired female stated in a teasing tone. "She did skip a grade remember?" she reminded the two.

"That's right!" exclaimed the tall brunette.

"Come on guys, I'm just a quick learner." Terra let out a chuckle. She scratched the back of her head as she objected to being called a genius.

"Terra, don't be so modest." the wavy haired brunette said as she playfully patted the younger woman's back in encouragement.

"You're incredibly bright." Lana added. They were all aware that their younger friend had some confidence issues. She was usually shy around strangers, even them sometimes. In the four years they'd known one another, they'd never once seen her fully come out of her shell.

"You're athletic as hell too." commented Elise. "You have to be if you want to hold your own against me and Al here." she didn't best her two sporty friends but they believed she was almost at their level.

Terra of course limited her abilities so she wouldn't raise any suspicion. She knew skipping a grade would warrant unwanted attention already and didn't want to make a spectacle of her as the school's all-star athlete though she knew she very well could have been. She wasn't looking to be popular after all.

"Girls…" the blonde could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. She hadn't wanted them to start lavishing her with compliments, no matter how they sincere they were.

"Hey, and you're not bad looking either." the brunette stated. "You've grown up to be a real looker." she had observed how puberty had rewarded their friend through the years, like the rest of her friends. They all knew she was beautiful and also knew she never really addressed this issue, often retorting that they were silly. "Lana agrees with me?" she received a smile and a nod. "And Alice too right?" she looked at her red headed friend who had been silent.

"Yeah…" Alice tore herself away from her musings after she heard her name being called.

"You are quite pretty." their ebony haired friend remarked as she graced the younger teen with an honest smile.

"You are hot." the red head commented after realizing what their conversation had pertained to. "And you've got that petite thing going for you." there was a hint of mischief in her eyes. "It balances out with the Amazon thing this one has going for her." she pointed toward Elise whose eyes narrowed instantly at hers.

"And of course, there's that sex crazed vibe that you give off." the wavy haired brunette retorted.

"Which complies with the innocent one that irradiates from Lana." the blonde stated, knowing that if she didn't step in another battle would start between the two and she and Lana wanted their friends to maintain peace so they could focus their energy on their exams and not on fighting.

"You shouldn't be talking since you give off the same vibe, kid." Elise remarked, turning her gaze toward the blonde. "It's no wonder you have to beat the crowds back with a stick."

"I think we all have that problem." Terra reminded her friend with a smile on her face.

"She's right. We do have our fair share of admirers." Lana commented, nodding her head as she did so.

"Some of us don't really beat them off though." the brunette said as she tilted her head in the direction of the red head, the renowned coquette of their group.

"Hey now, don't get on my case just because I happen to have an active love life!" Alice defended herself.

"I wouldn't call it a love life. It's more like a sex life." Elise responded. Their friend never spent more than three weeks with someone and during those three weeks, well they mostly spent it behind closed doors.

"I figured I better pick up the slack after you three." she retorted, smirking lewdly as she did so. "Besides, don't knock it until you've tried it." she advised them. "If anyone needs loosening up, I think it's you three." the red head remarked as she leaned, placing her hands behind her as she supported herself.

"You're loose enough for all of us, I think." the brunette muttered but her three friends still heard her.

"To each her own." Lana butt in before Alice could retaliate. "There's really nothing wrong with wanting to see what's out there, as long as you don't hurt anyone or yourself." she didn't think their friend was as bad as the brunette seemed to believe she was.

She imagined that because Elise had younger sisters, well she was against any womanizer. She also had had a strict moral conduct that convinced her that having a relationship based solely on sex is depraved. Besides, wavy haired woman was a bit testy when it came to matters of love and sex. She hadn't always been before, but now she was.

As far as they knew, Alice's companions were all in the same boat. They all went into the relationship knowing nothing serious could ever come out of it and they didn't have complaints so why should her friends do? Of course they were against this behavior, what friend wouldn't be? But they said nothing for they knew they would warrant the red head's fury. Instead, they were determined to stick by her in order to help her find whatever it was she had been looking for.

"I'm sorry." the brunette apologized. "I guess exams have me more riled up than I realized." she wasn't usually so testy and so personal. Usually her arguments with the red head were more of a friendly teasing nature, but lately her mind had been disturbed.

"It's all right." the short haired woman replied in surprise. Her friend never apologized to her before.

Light blue eyes observed the tallest woman of their group, wondering if this had something to do with her standoffishness the past week. Evidence that her concern was justified was increasing.

Lana took the cue and started conversing with Alice so that they could leave their tall troubled friend in peace. She could easily distract her red headed friend and she knew it. She wasn't one to abuse her skill though. She just knew this was one of those rare occasions where she should do this to separate their two friends.

Meanwhile, the blonde got up from her seat and approached her height endowed friend. She stood before her and cleared her throat, bringing the brunette back from the recesses of her mind. Elise looked at her in confusion.

"You know you can come to me if you need help right?" she reminded her friend gently.

"I… I know." the brunette let out an embarrassed chuckle. She knew her friend was worried for her and she felt like an idiot for making her so. "I'm sorry…" she apologized once more.

"Don't be, you've done nothing wrong." she reminded the older woman, placing a comforting hand on her arm.

Elise placed her hand atop of Terra's as they shared a smile. The blonde's smile was comforting and encouraging as always while her friend's smile carried a promise. The brunette seemed to be promising that she would tell the younger woman in due time and Terra couldn't ask for anything more.

Her worrying over her friend had distracted her. She hadn't been able to sense her surroundings and was completely unaware of a campus visitor heading her way.

"Terra." the considerably older woman called out and a set of light blue eyes turned their attention toward her. The woman with glasses looked curiously at the teen and her taller friend. She noted that the teen had been very distracted not to notice her and as her gaze wandered toward her companion, she couldn't help but see the connecting hands. Their body language proved that they were comfortable with one another and the way their fingers mingled, well Rachel Roth couldn't help but think perhaps Terra was indeed interested in someone. "Good afternoon." she greeted her friend.

"Hey." the blonde greeted after her surprise subsided. She quickly moved away from the tall chestnut haired woman and headed toward the dark brown haired woman who was clad in her business attire. "I didn't know you were going to come pick me up."

"I just thought I would come and surprise you." the business woman stated. "And take you out for lunch." the teen had been busy with her exams and after tonight's fiasco well, she was intent on showing the younger woman she was there for her. "You deserve a little break before you hit the books again."

"You're too sweet." Terra commented as she smiled fondly at her friend.

"Woah!" Alice remarked, reminding her blonde friend that she and the older woman had an audience. "Who's the hot librarian?" she asked as she crept closer toward her younger friend and stood beside her, eyeing the mature female with great interest. Her friends did the same, appraising the woman while they wondered what her connection to their friend was.

Terra seemed to be comfortable with the older woman. They could tell just by watching her and the way her eyes sparkled with amusement and glee with an intensity that they had never seen from her before and the fact she had forgotten their presence.

They wondered if she was a part of the elusive crowd their friend sometimes hung around with. They became her friends because of her sisters. The blonde had told them of the older group but they had never had the opportunity to meet with one of them before. The only one they met from that group was Nicole Sullivan, Komi Anders's girlfriend.

"How rude of me." the teen blushed in embarrassment. "These are my friends…"

"Alice," she looked at the red head whose hair shade was slightly darker than the shade she was accustomed to. "Lana," she called out to the young woman with long black hair. "And Elise right?" she looked toward her fellow brunette but had a lighter hue to her hair than her own. She certainly was tall. Raven surmised she would have a good two inches over her if she hadn't been wearing her heels.

"You're right." Terra's smile widened, apparently the older woman had been listening to her when she talked about her friends.

"You seem to know a lot about us." Elise remarked. She knew those blue eyes were scanning her, most likely appraising her no doubt.

"I make a point to know what goes on in Terra's life." the older woman admitted.

"Well, you must really care about her if that's the case." Lana commented, her voice soft yet careful. She could sense tension from the two brunettes. She didn't know why the stranger was being so hostile but she understood that Elise was very protective of Terra, much like herself. She let her green eyes survey the business woman.

"Guys," Terra interjected, the tautness in the air had been mounting. She hoped all her friends would get along. "This is Rachel Roth." she introduced the older woman.

"I don't think the name sounds familiar." the tall brunette looked at her ebony haired friend for confirmation.

"I'm inclined to agree with you." she agreed in that gentle way of hers. She didn't want to dislike the older woman and she really didn't. She was just being cautious. The blonde could be a bit secretive, they all knew that but to forgo mentioning the name of a person she obviously cared deeply about, well that was something she never expected.

"She probably wanted to keep a hottie like you all to herself." Alice cut in with a lewd smirk on her lips. "I wonder how much you've been holding out on us."

"Um…" the blonde stuttered.

"I'm sure she has a good reason for not telling you about me." the guised half demon remarked, masking her disappointment. She thought she would have warranted at least a mention but she shoved her feelings aside, knowing the young teen disliked being put on the spotlight. The blonde looked at her with gratitude shining through her depths. "You're all welcome to join us if you'd like. In fact, I insist." she would have preferred having lunch alone with Terra but she knew the blonde valued her friends.

She knew they needed to have a good first impression of her and understood that the reason for their hostility was actually a noble one. They truly cared about their friend. They had all been judging her but only because they were being cautious and wanted to know Terra wasn't in the company of a negligent individual.

The ebony haired student and her wavy haired brunette friend relaxed a bit. Whoever this woman was to Terra, they knew she was important to the blonde and they didn't want to harass her, knowing it would upset their younger friend.

"We'd love to." Lana replied after looking at her other friends for their answers.

"Wonderful." the business woman stated with apparent honesty. She wanted to spend time with the teen and have the chance to see her interact with her other friends. "I believe there's a restaurant near the campus, about a two minute drive from here." she remarked.

"The Italian place?" asked Alice asked and received a nod.

"Have any of you ever been?" she inquired, making polite conversation. She watched as the four college students shook their heads no. "I've never been either but I've heard it's quite good."

"Shall we meet over there then?" Lana inquired and received a nod from the woman with glasses. She had brought her car and was the designated driver for Alice since they lived closer together.

Among the four friends, the three had their own cars but Alice and Elise traded off driving duties. Since they lived close to one another and got out almost at the same time give or take a half hour, they shared a ride to and from school. They saved money on gas this way. That was Elise's argument of course.

Lana, since she lived next to Terra usually drove the blonde to school with her but since their youngest buddy was unavailable, she now served as the driver for her other friends.

Since she knew they would be preoccupied with their studies, she knew it would benefit them better she drove them around. She didn't need to stay up all night studying like they did. They didn't protest of course, not wanting her to drive to and from school by herself.

Before parting, the friends walked the two to their car since they were parked closer in the same lot. Roth opened her car doors with the remote. The three friends took a good look at the classy car before them. They knew it was an expensive black sedan.

"Where's the Ferrari?" Terra asked as she eyed the foreign car.

"At the office." replied the older woman. "I wanted to be prepared in case your friends might need a ride." she revealed, earning a smile from the teen.

"You're too kind." the blonde replied. "Really Rae, you're spoiling me too much."

The three friends looked at each other. This Rachel Roth must have been a very wealthy woman. They knew that this car was expensive enough and to own an Italian sports car of that caliber, well she must have been rolling in dough.

"Someone has to." Rachel Roth said with a nonchalant shrug.

"We'll see you in a bit then." Terra told her friends before she slid in the car and closed the door. The three friends watched their friend drive off, noting that the older woman was a speedy driver but wasn't reckless before heading off to Lana's car.

"What is it?" the business woman asked. Throughout the drive, the teen had been silently smiling at her.

"You're being very personable." she noted, knowing the brunette was really making an effort to be involved in Terra Ander's life. "Thank you."

"You've nothing to thank me for." she replied. "I'm doing this because I want to." she reminded the younger woman.

"Still, you're really trying to be involved in my life and that means a lot." the blonde revealed to the guised half demon. "You've been really considerate Nyx." she couldn't help but be carried by her emotions. She couldn't bring herself to dishearten herself at the moment so she just reveled in the tenderness that was being bestowed upon her.

"I believe your friends don't find me as pleasant as you do." she knew she had her work cut out for her.

"They're just very protective of me." she explained.

"I've noticed." the business woman stated as she parked the company car. "Any of them more protective than the others?" she inquired, wanting to know if any of them was interested in the blonde in that light.

"What?" she asked. "No! We're all friends." she assured the older woman after catching on. Her face was as red as a tomato. Though many people had insisted that there was something romantic between her and her friends, she still couldn't help but blush.

"I believe you." she knew the teen's declaration was completely earnest and true. For some reason, the revelation seemed to lighten a weight around her chest that she had been feeling since she witnessed the display of affection between her friend and the younger brunette.

"You know, I've no doubt you'll be able to thaw out their cold demeanors." she assured her hostess as they exited the vehicle and headed into the restaurant. "Just continue being yourself." the blonde suggested.

Raven said nothing in reply. She talked to the greeter of the restaurant and booked a table for their party. They were guided to their seats and it wasn't long until the others joined them. They ordered their food and as soon as the menus were taken, the interrogation began.

"How old are you again, Ms. Roth?" Elise asked in that blunt way of hers, not bothering to be polite.

Terra blushed in embarrassment. She didn't think her friend would forsake her tact and just start asking the older woman questions so uncouthly. Even Lana didn't reprimand the brunette like she usually would have, opting to listen for the answer instead. She expected this sort of brusqueness from her red headed friend and was thankful she hadn't entered the scene with her gruff questions.

"You know, it isn't usually polite to ask a woman her age." she smirked at the younger brunette whose brows crinkled in annoyance. "But I suppose I can satiate your curious mind." the business woman relented. She couldn't make this easy for the young brunette. It wasn't in her nature to unproblematic after all. "Twenty six." she replied.

"You're nine years older than Terra." remarked Elise.

"Eight years really, her birthday just passed and my birthday is coming up." the blonde corrected her friend.

"Eight years is a considerable age gap." the younger brunette stated. "How exactly did the two of you meet?" she pressed, her tone sounding like she demanded an answer.

Terra shrank back in her seat as she looked at the older woman beside her. She was becoming so embarrassed. She didn't think her friend was going to act like this. Elise was over protective, she knew that but she hadn't expected her to be pushy and rude. Raven however, looked so relax, taking the questions in stride.

"Through her sisters." the curt reply had been given.

"So you're friends of Kori and Komi then, like the others?" the younger brunette continued her questioning, not satisfied by the tidbits that she was given. The others had been mentioned but she had never heard an anecdote about the business woman who seemed to be very at ease with their younger friend.

"Not quite." Rachel Roth replied. "They're merely old acquaintances." her tone bore no bitterness but Terra couldn't tell if this was because an improvement or not.

"I think that's enough questions for one day." Terra tried to interrupt but her comment had been ignored. Apparently only the answers to their questions could be heard by her friends and nothing more. It was offensive, their use selective hearing and their tactlessness.

"Do you often befriend the younger sisters of your acquaintances then?" Elise asked. Her curiosity was getting the best of her.

"No." she replied, smirking in amusement. The young brunette certainly proved to be feisty. "Terra's a special case though." she added.

"How old were you when you met her?" the wavy haired collegiate continued.

"I was sixteen." she replied.

"How did a sixteen year old become friends with an eight year old?" Alice asked. The strangeness of the situation didn't elude her either. Of course, if they knew the truth this explanation would seem much simpler indeed.

"The right way..." Terra replied sarcastically as she glared at her intrusive friends.

"Enlighten us about what right way was please, Ms. Roth." Elise asked her voice laced with mock respect.

"There's no need for formalities Elise, call me Rachel." she told the younger brunette."I get enough of that from work." the older woman revealed.

"Rachel…" the brunette collegiate complied and urged her on.

"Like I said Terra is a very special case." she reminded the three. "Even at an early age, she displayed a maturity people my own age could never hope to attain." it wasn't a blatant lie. "She really proved to be… a gifted intellectual who happens to like to read as much as I do." yes, books had served to strengthen their connection but really, the blonde's character contributed more to their bond than the times they discussed the novels they'd read.

"How exactly did you acquaint yourself with Kori and Komi?" Lana interjected suddenly. She had been mulling the answer to this question in her mind but she failed to come up with any possible deductions, not believing the older woman lacked stronger relations with the sisters.

There was no way in hell the two sisters would let their beloved youngest sister run around rampantly with someone they barely knew.

"Lana?" Terra questioned in disbelief. She couldn't believe she was interrogating the business woman as well but she supposed she should be grateful since the ebony haired woman was at least playing the good cop. She retained her gentle and kind nature and did not look like she would pound the older female, unlike their tallest counterpart.

"The reason I call them acquaintances now is because we're not particularly involved with each other's lives as before." she was gauging the black haired woman who had asked a seemingly unimportant question. To everyone else, it may have been but to the business woman and the teen, well this was perhaps one of the most pivotal questions to be asked. "We have no real ties now, save for Terra."

"So you were more than acquaintances at one point in your lives." she commented and earned a rather amused grin from the older woman. She had picked up on the other woman's choice of words, proving her intelligence to the guised half demon.

"Well, Kori used to be a very dear friend of mine." she revealed.

"And what changed?" the ebony haired woman asked. There was important information being held back, she knew that much and it wasn't irrelevant to the topic of Terra. They wanted to know about this unknown woman and how deep her ties to their friend went so it was only natural they learn all they could.

"We drifted apart, like some friends do." she replied.

"Did the same happen with Komi?"Elise inquired, voicing the question before Lana could. The older woman had hinted that she had particularly closer relations with the eldest Anders as well.

It wasn't that they were quick to pass judgment but they knew Kori and the model was just so friendly and warm. It was hard to imagine her losing interest in someone she considered her friend and while the ebony haired Anders may have been much more uncouth and brash the three women knew she was a loyal friend.

They were inclined to believe Rachel Roth was at fault and that she was the one who instigated the rifts. The older woman didn't seem to keen on keeping friends it seemed. The three friends wondered if their friend would suffer the same fate her sisters did.

"That's enough." Terra warned her schoolmates. Their line of questioning had unintentionally treaded unto dark subjects. She wasn't sure how much more the older woman could take. She turned her head toward her temporary guardian. "You don't have to answer." she reminded the brunette beside her who looked at her, assuring her that she wasn't perturbed by the other women's questioning or this particular question for that matter.

"Yes." she replied. "Only in our case," the business woman paused. "We parted ways like most couples do."

She didn't have time to bask in the three women's shock for a comforting hand found its way on top of her own. She looked to the owner of the hand and smirked in assurance, letting her know that old wounds hadn't been pried.

Terra was starting to believe that she really did mean a lot to her first love. If these three women hadn't been her close friends, she was sure the older woman would have pummeled them to the ground already for their incessant badgering and prying into her private life. Raven certainly was willing to go to great lengths for her.

The trio hadn't entertained the possibility of the older woman being a lesbian and entering in a relationship with the eldest Anders sister. Not only was it hard to picture her with someone other than Nicole, it was just inconceivable that someone would stay friends with their ex's much younger sister. The concept had just been too farfetched that no one, not even the brightest of the three, considered it.

"Well that was a while back ago." Elise remarked knowing Nicole and Komi had been together for a commendably long time. "So let me get this straight, you two broke up and you still remained friends with Terra after that?" she would have believed it better if the two ran into each other and began their still odd friendship, but to preserve a close connection with an ex's much younger sister?

"It isn't an easy concept to grasp, I had much trouble with it myself." she admitted. The idea of having an actual friend was strange to her and she had never expected her heart to be thawed by the blonde she had unknowingly revived from her rocky comatose. "But one of the many lessons I learned from life is that you should expect the inconceivable." Terra's hand was still atop of hers. She intertwined her fingers, allowing a sense of peace fill her.

"Is that so?" the younger brunette's brow arched up. Clearly her patience was becoming thing as she was becoming tired of the indirect answers being sent her way. She couldn't help but be annoyed at how much of a smart ass the older woman was being.

"Elise," their youngest friend was about to threaten the taller woman when she was interrupted.

"How did you overcome your unease about your unorthodox friendship?" Lana asked.

"I didn't really resent the idea as much as I should have." she replied honestly. Boy, were they a tough crowd to please or what? Normally, she wouldn't have entertained their questions but this was a test for her and the three women. They were testing her and Terra's friendship while she was testing herself, trying to determine how much she was willing to endure for the teen. "I suppose, I'd always felt at ease with Terra." she revealed. "We're more alike than you think."

"Oh are you now?" Alice asked. She couldn't believe her friend kind hearted friend was anything like the aloof woman. Raven sensed their disbelief.

"Apart from the fact that we're bibliophiles, we're both very strong and independent women." she started. "We both value our privacy so we often let our problems weigh us down in solitude, rather than share it with others. For different reasons mind you, still." she paused. "We both know a little too well what isolation feels like." she revealed. "Because like Terra I was orphaned at a rather early age as well." she stated. It was very close to the truth, the seclusion part was anyway.

"I'm sorry." Lana apologized. She suddenly felt guilty that she had forced the older woman to remember a part of the past she wished to stay away from. The words had been stated without care but the older woman could have been masking her pain.

"I didn't realize…" Elise commented. Her voice was weighed with shame.

The three friends realized they had the wrong perception of the older woman before them. They thought she was a haughty woman who was a bitch because she believed she was above everyone else because she was rich, beautiful, and smart. Apparently, it was just her nature to be cold to everyone.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." she waved off their unnecessary apologies.

"Honestly, I thought you three would trust my judgment." their desire to protect her wasn't enough reason to be so rude toward the older woman. Because of their tactlessness they had inadvertently, prodded upon a subject she believed was still very sensitive to the half demon. "I expected better from you all."

Three heads hung low in shame. The blonde's voice had conveyed her disappointment. If they wanted proof that Roth was indeed important to their friend, they got it. Terra had never been so offended before.

"I understand you're all very protective of your youngest." she remarked as their orders came and plates filled with food were placed in front of them. "I can't blame you for being worried since she's associated herself with such a shady character as myself." she tilted her head to the side slightly, turning her gaze on the blonde. "You can't blame them for their actions, Little Gaia."

They looked up at the older woman in surprise. They hadn't expected her to come to their rescue. As they gazed upon the business woman, they noted that there was softness to her eyes as she made eye contact with the young blonde.

"You're right." Terra smiled at her hostess, her friends felt relieved her disappointment subsided so easily. Well, not only was Rachel Roth important to their friend, it was obvious she was a great influence on her as well. "Really though, you all should turn the concern down a notch. It's really embarrassing."

"It's not like we do it all the time." Elise reminded her shorter friend.

"You two come from a rather large family don't you?" the business woman inquired as she looked at brunette and the red head. "Come now, I answered all your questions, quid pro quo." a malicious grin made its way through her red lips. She received two small nods accompanied by narrowed eyes.

"Terra told you that?" the young brunette asked. She watched as the older woman shook her head.

"It's the way you carry yourselves." she replied. "I can tell you're both used to being around a variety of characters." blue eyes focused on the wavy haired female. "But you, well you just give off this responsible vibe about you. You're assertive but at the same time, you still retain your kind heart and that's why you're very protective of the people close to you." she had caught the three friend's interests apparently as they leaned in and listened to her attentively. "And you," she turned her attention to the red headed teen. "I imagine you in an environment where it's hard for people to relate to you." that had been true since her brothers were older than her, they didn't really understand her. "But you don't really care because you do what you want, regardless of what others say."

"Sounds just like you." Elise muttered under her breath as she rolled her eyes at her red headed friend.

"It's admirable though, your devil-may-care attitude and though you may not show it, you value your friends and are grateful they've been patient with you." Raven added. "While Lana, well I think like me, you're an only child." she surmised.

"What gave me away?" all her assertions of the others had been eerily correct so far.

"Your uncertainty around new company." the older woman replied. "You're a bit harder to decipher than the others." she admitted. "I can tell you're accustomed to being alone yet you're not controlling or protecting your personal space which means you wish to be surrounded by people, but of course only by those that are of significance."

"Business must be good for you." Lana remarked suddenly. "You've got an excellent poker face and you're very good at reading people." her two friends nodded their heads in agreement, still amazed by her apparent skill.

"It takes practice, I suppose." she replied.

"What did you first think of Terra when you met her?" Alice asked.

"I thought she was rather vapid." the blunt reply came, earning a very shocked look from the three women. Their eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets. "And she was a bit of a showoff back then." she remarked and heard a small chuckle from the blonde.

"Can't argue with you there." she agreed with the older woman who turned her head, gazing into those light blue eyes she was rather fond of. As the teen stared back into her own depths, she found a smile take form in her lips.

It had been a while since she ha d seen a real smile come from those lips. Sure the woman grinned and smirked but this was different. This was a pure smile, unaltered by malice or discontent. It was a genuine smile that complimented the tender look in those ocean blue eyes.

She found herself smiling in return as she practically melted. The butterflies in her stomach were working overtime it seemed and she could feel herself blushing. Raven was behaving so affectionately with her.

"I didn't think I'd ever be so overjoyed to be mistaken." the business woman began to rub her thumb on the back of Terra's hand which she had held for a while now. She leaned in closer to the teen, letting their arms touch one another, adoring the red hue that covered the teen's cheeks.

"I don't know for sure, but we may have been wrong about you as well." Lana stated. It gave the teen hope that even if they couldn't become friends they could at the very least get along.

"You know, I don't mean to play the orphan card for pity, I was merely stating a point." she assured the others with a playful smile on her lips, her eyes still on Terra as she reaffirmed her aloof nature. "I can assure you that it has nothing to do with me being the cold hearted bitch that I am today."

"I wouldn't call you a bitch." the blonde remarked. "You're more of an asshole." Terra replied teasingly.

The three friends smiled, feeling slightly more at ease than before. From the repartee between their friend and the older woman, they could tell that they not only very comfortable but they knew each other well. They also couldn't deny there was sincerity in the business entrepreneur's actions and words.

"I can't argue with you there." Raven said with a smirk gracing her red lips.

"I'd have to disagree with you." an unknown voice interjected, contributing terseness to the air around the group once more. "Rachel here behaves like a bitch in heat."

XXXX

I've been suffering from writer's block recently. I'm looking at pages and the juices aren't flowing. I know what I want to write but not how I want to write if that makes any sense.

How cute... Raven's hanging out with Terra's friends. She's really making an effort to get to know Terra and be an important aspect in the blonde's alter ego's life. It's safe to warn all that the loving won't happen for a few more chapters because Raven herself doesn't really know why she's so keen on being so close to Terra. She's noticing the changes between Terra and herself right now so that's a good sign that things are progressing!

Thank you all so much for reviews though. I know there's a lot of drama going on with the story but that's only because there's so many characters involved. Life is always complicated when others are always spouting off their input, even if it's unwanted.


	47. Left to Skepticism

Is it Robin? Find out now...

XXXX

"Ms. Bordeaux." Raven greeted the sandy blonde haired woman whose eyes shone with contempt disinterestedly.

"A bit too young for you, aren't they?" she didn't give the brunette time to respond. "Then again, I can't say I'm surprised. You are willing to fuck any woman."

"We both know that's untrue, I wouldn't touch you." she bit back. A soft chuckle was heard coming from Alice. It wasn't a surprise to her friends that she couldn't contain her amusement. She wasn't known for her restraint after all. Lana just observed the interaction between the older women in silence. Elise did the same while Terra looked at Raven with concern.

"Ah, but this table is surrounded by girls here you would gladly take to bed." she gazed at the young but undeniably attractive women surrounding the business mogul. "They are your type aren't they?"

"Pay no attention to her." the half demon turned her attention toward the two students in question. "Her judgment is being clouded with anger, which I might add is misplaced." she faced the interloper daringly. "She pulled me into her bed, not the other way around."

"You didn't put up a fight though, I'm sure." the other woman seethed, her eyes narrowing as she looked at Raven with such anger it made the three college students shrink back a bit.

Terra of course, was used to this sort of situation so she remained unmoving, her body still close to her hostess's and their hands still linked. It wasn't because she was trying to prevent the older woman from beating the other woman to a bloody pulp. No, she knew Raven had more self control than that.

It seemed that their conversation was boring the half demon so she had began to entertain herself by continuing to run her thumb against the back of the blonde's hand and Terra wasn't about to complain. Pulling her hand back announce to everyone there that they'd been holding hands. She considered herself lucky that no one had noticed because they were too preoccupied with other things to see the intertwined limbs.

Besides, she simply couldn't bring herself to tear the appendage away from the comforting touch of her secret love. She had never dreamed she would have the chance to hold the older woman's hand like so. Raven hated public displays of affection and no one would ever expect that she would willingly parade her fondness of the teen.

"She didn't give me any reason to as far as I knew she wasn't with anyone." she reminded the rude female with a monotonic tone. "Don't be upset with me just because I closed the deal before you could."

"We're talking about a person here, not some contract that needs signing." Ms. Bordeaux looked appalled by the fact that the woman in question clearly held no importance to the stoic business woman before her. Though, she really shouldn't have been surprised by the uncaring attitude of Rachel Roth.

"That's funny coming from you." she remarked. "It's a bit hypocritical of you to be giving me lectures about one night stands since you possess the same habit as I." she reminded the other woman, hopping this would knock her off her high horse. The interloper stiffened at her remark and when she was sure there would be no comeback she added a nail to the other woman's coffin. "She knew what she was getting into and she didn't complain so there really is no reason for you to be so undignified, Ms. Bordeaux." she bit back. "Besides, I would think you'd be a little more grateful." the half demon added.

"Why should I be?" she demanded.

"Because now you know you actually have a chance." she replied, saying it in a way to display how obvious this detail of information was.

"I could never be thankful that you had your way with her." the sandy blonde haired woman declared.

"Before you, you mean?" she flashed an irritatingly all knowing smile. "You shouldn't be so presumptuous to think that you'd be the first woman she would bed." the half demon lectured the woman before her. "After all, she certainly wouldn't be your first."

From what the four had gathered, it seemed the interloper had been upset because Rachel Roth had bedded a woman she was interested in and from how it sounded, the woman in question and the adult brunette didn't know of the interloper's feelings because she hadn't made her move.

As much as they hated to admit it, they had to side with the stoic business woman on this matter. They were both consenting adults so the intruder really couldn't be angry at Rachel Roth for participating in a wanton act with the woman in question.

"Cam," a voice called out belonging to a woman with red hair. "Oh, Rachel," she greeted the brunette next to her.

From the way Ms. Bordeaux relaxed, the four college students surmised that she was the one that they were fighting over. They looked at the woman with long flaming hair.

"Farah." the business woman accompanied the word with a small nod of acknowledgement.

"It's been a while." the woman named Farah commented. They hadn't seen each other since that night. She looked to her blonde friend apprehensively. There seemed to be shame and guilt present her gaze, one to be expected to see if one felt they betrayed someone they loved.

"Not long enough." Cam, otherwise known as Cameron, muttered under her breath.

"Now Cameron, you mustn't be so rude, in front of company." she reprimanded her, placing a hand on her friend's arm. There was a glimmer in both their eyes that shone brightly when they touched that hadn't gone unnoticed by the other women.

She knew of her friend's distaste for her one night stand. Really, she didn't understand why she disliked the business woman so much after she found out about what happened. Cameron was like Rachel Roth for she too practiced the art of bedding a woman and leaving her before the sweat dried from their bodies.

Besides, it's not like it upset her friend when she found her bed empty the morning after. She expected it; in fact that's what she wanted.

She was in no means an immoral woman but a situation left her feeling unsure about her feelings and she sought an affirmation to her conundrum. She also wanted to prove something to herself that night. Rachel Roth was in no way an instigator nor was she some innocent victim.

"She can act how she pleases." the stoic business woman stated, showing her indifference to the two women.

"Always so serious…" the red head shook her head in disapproval though she was smiling while her dark green eyes shining with delight. "I'd think you should be smiling since business is doing rather well." she remarked, making friendly banter. Rachel Roth shrugged.

"I can't complain." her remark earned a small laugh from her one night bed mate.

"Still so modest." commented Farah. She was about to say something else when her phone started ringing. "Excuse me." before picking up her call, she paused. "Let's do lunch." she supposed she should apologize for Cameron in private. Roth didn't deserve any trouble. The half demon nodded her head. "I'll call you." she retracted her hand from her friend's arm reluctantly. Finally answered her call and walked toward the exit of the restaurant but not without looking back at Cam with fondness in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not aiming for a round two." the brunette assured Ms. Bordeaux. "And she isn't either."

Again, everyone at the table had to agree with the woman with glasses. They all knew Farah was just being friendly with her and did not hope to rekindle any sort of passionate entanglement.

"Good day Roth." the interloper's gaze wasn't as potent with anger as it had been before. Perhaps, the stoic woman's words had gotten through to her. They couldn't really be certain. It could have also been an effect of her love's presence on her. Maybe it was the latter.

"I'm quite certain she's gunning for someone else." the half demon declared and the mature blonde paused. Her back was toward the woman with glasses. "Someone particularly close to home." and with that, the interloper left.

The three collegiate turned their attention to the older woman, eyeing her curiously. It seemed like nothing happened to perturbed her. Of course Terra knew there wouldn't be one, seeing as she really wasn't interested in Farah and she didn't take offense to the verbal abuse that had been thrown her way.

However, the teen hadn't expected her to encourage the forlorn woman who had harassed her just a few minutes ago. She knew Raven had a kind and generous heart, but that move had certainly been unexpected since she hated meddling.

What's more was that the half demon was encouraging their love. It was a concept she thought Raven no longer believed in. She condemned and ridiculed the idea of love after what happened to her so why was she there, convincing someone to take a chance at love. Perhaps she wasn't particularly bitter anymore.

Did that mean that she was no longer against the practice of love and that she wanted others to find love even if she couldn't or did it simply mean she was ready to fall in love again? No, Terra believed it couldn't have been the latter.

Her mind started reeling as one question began to consume her entire being. If Raven believed in love, did she believe in forgiveness as well? She couldn't help herself. She thought about her discussion with her sister and the revelation she had bestowed unto her.

The two unknown women had a slightly similar situation to her sister and her hostess. The red head committed wrongs by acting on her desire and it kept them from their significant other.

For Starfire, it was her desire to escape from the intensity of her feelings for Raven that drove her to the arms of another, ruining the friendship she'd struggled to build with the stoic titan. For Farah, her desire for flesh kept her from being with Cameron whom she clearly loved.

If her hostess was telling Cam to be with the one she loved, would she follow her own advice? Could she? Terra didn't know and she was uncertain whether she wanted to find out the answer.

Raven continued to observe her friends after sensing the array of confounding emotions that spewed from the teen's aura. She had thought Terra would be proud of her actions and hadn't expected such a negative reaction. The half demon was worried. It reminded her of the previous night and of the fact that Terra had a problem she was unwilling to share.

She tightened her hold on the younger woman's hand while her determination to alleviate the blonde's pain that was growing tenfold. She refused to let her carry whatever burden she had by herself.

Elise hadn't wanted to be so rude but there was something about Rachel Roth that made her uneasy. Perhaps it was the cold look in those blue eyes that mixed in with her stoic face. She was aloof, uncaring, and mysterious. The combination of these elements proved to be dangerous and the last thing she wanted was for her friend to be around someone who held such destructive qualities.

She was sure her other friends felt the same way as she did. They didn't quite know what to make of the older woman. True she did let them peek at what lay beneath her barriers but they had seen the thickness of it.

They were sure this wasn't even a percent of the turmoil that lay inside. Terra didn't deserve such complications in her life. Then again, it occurred to them that she had been dealing with Rachel Roth for a while now and she seemed to be handling having the older woman in her life very well.

Lana was also on edge about this business woman they'd just met. There was darkness in Rachel Roth she was sure she would never be able to comprehend, even if the older woman herself explained it to her.

She wanted to like her and didn't want to think ill of her but there was a voice that whispered in her head which compelled her to be uneasy toward Terra's dear friend. The ebony haired woman was never one to judge someone, always believing to give someone the benefit of the doubt, and always trying her best to sympathize and know someone, regardless of how shady their character seemed.

But she couldn't just do it. It was the first time she had been concerned about meeting someone. It was those eyes. She couldn't grasp what lay beneath that cold and seemingly uncaring look and it, dare she say it, frightened her.

"Well that certainly was entertaining." Alice commented, bringing everyone back from their musings.

She didn't like quiet moments though like her friends, she too had mulled on the subject that was Rachel Roth. Honestly, she admired the taller woman for she was truly beautiful and proved to be a force to be reckoned with but she couldn't help but also be concerned.

The older woman was crafty, perhaps too ingenious it seemed. She carried herself in a manner which exuded confidence because she was familiar with her strength and knew what she was capable of. There was something terribly dangerous about a woman who was well aware of her limits. She knew her faults enough to be mindful of them. It was dangerous to go up against an enemy whose faults you couldn't exploit.

There was no reward in provocation and the aggressor would surely make a fool of themselves if they tried. The older woman was quick to think, act, and proved to have a very sharp tongue.

She was like a flame, a bright, beautiful, and intense flame and Alice knew many moths had succumbed to her seductive blaze. The red head wondered how many had been burned by this alluring business woman. Though, what caused her to be mindful of the woman was the certainty that she knew of her abilities and knew how to wield them. Yes, Rachel Roth was a master of her craft.

"Only you would think so." Elise shook her head, dismayed by what her friend considered as entertainment.

"I'm fucking ecstatic I went to this lunch." Alice remarked, grinning widely. "Not only did I get a show, I also had the pleasure of being surrounded by beautiful women."

"That was quite a noble thing you did for someone who had insulted you." Lana commented, eyeing the older woman carefully.

"She may not be all that friendly," Terra started with a teasing smile on her lips. "But she can be quite gallant." she let out a small smile.

Fully aware of the protective hold the older woman had on her hand, she reciprocated the touch. They had been holding each other's hands for a while now. It was a miracle no one noticed. The irony that the source of her discontent and delight were one in the same did not escape her.

When the bill for their food came, the others had been quick to split it and pay for their shares but Rachel Roth wouldn't even dream of having them pay for a meal she invited them to, proving herself to be quite generous though everyone was sure, from the way she carried herself and the fact that she owned very expensive things, that she could have paid for at least thousand people to eat a complete meal with appetizer and desert at that restaurant easily.

The meal hadn't been cheap for the restaurant had been a high class one but all Terra's friends had come from affluent families. Sure Elise had a job but that had more to do with principles than money.

Her mother was a doctor and provided very well for their family even though she was a single parent but the young brunette figured that since she had little sisters that looked up to her she should set an example for them. She wanted to instill in them the belief that money should be earned through hard work so they wouldn't become spoiled. Besides, she felt an intense sense of liberation and pride every time she bought her sisters and her mother things with her cash she worked her ass off to get.

Alice was basically spoiled by not only her well off parent but her older brothers who were successful in their chosen careers. Lana was perhaps the wealthiest among Terra's college friends since her parents were both workaholic lawyers.

They made their way out of the restaurant and whilst the teen loosened her hold on older woman's hand, knowing they were prone to exposure. She was certain the older woman knew this as well so she wondered why the half demon did not do the same. The taller woman made no move to release her hand causing Terra to smile and position their hands in a rather intimate gesture, like before, not caring if her friends or anyone else noticed.

The three friends had been walking behind their friend and her present company. They had finally noticed the two intertwined appendages and wondered how long the pair had been holding hands.

They hadn't noticed it, even though the two had been linked for quite some time now, because they had been too preoccupied with their thoughts. Besides, their gazes had been focused on Rachel Roth entirely. More specifically, they'd been looking at her face and into her eyes, trying to figure her out.

It surprised them, how affectionate this brooding woman was being with their friend. True they hadn't known her for long but something told them this stern business woman wasn't the type to display affection for anyone.

Yet, as they all noted the body language between the pair before them, they couldn't deny the coziness they shared with one another. They also noted the tight hold the older woman had on their friend's hand. It was evident she didn't want to release the teen's hand and Terra had no complaints since she was simply euphoric to have the business entrepreneur's hand on hers.

"I'm definitely coming back here." Alice remarked, breaking the silence that had encumbered them as they exited the restaurant.

"Yeah me too…" the blonde agreed as she flatted her flat stomach to demonstrate how full she was. "I haven't eaten like that in…" she was interrupted.

"Three hours?" Raven teased. Still holding hands, Terra bumped the taller woman with her shoulder, hitting her hostess on her arm, near her elbow. "Though I suppose I can't blame you, the food was rather good." she stated whilst the younger woman waited, knowing there was more to come. "I seriously wonder where it all goes." she continued to tease the teen beside her, earning a glare and a frown which caused her to smile once more. Sure enough a response came.

"You shouldn't be talking." warned the blonde. "You've got a huge appetite yourself." she reminded her senior.

Rachel Roth let out a rather loud chuckle, amused by the younger woman's spirit and antics as her frown had turned into a pout. She reached out to the shorter female with her free hand. She held the teen's chin between the crook of her finger and her thumb, smiling a genuine smile as she did so.

"It's amazing" she suddenly commented after her chuckling died down. "Even though you're wearing a rather childish pout," she watched as the blonde's forehead creased in playful annoyance. "You're still so beautiful." her statement had been laced with so much honesty and the look she gave to the blonde gave off sincerity that the teen couldn't deny her words. "I suppose that shouldn't be a surprise. No one but you could pull it off, my little Gaia."

She didn't know what possessed her to say those words and be in such close proximity with the blonde, let alone hold the teen's hand but everything she was doing felt natural and being the demon she was, she simply couldn't fight her innate disposition.

Terra could feel the blood rushing through her entire being. She felt her cheeks grow warm. It was a side effect from the praise that had been given to her whilst she felt her knees weakening for the older woman had declared once again that she belonged to her. Her heart was practically racing and she was sure the older woman could hear it perfectly.

"I'm so full. Thanks for treating us to lunch." the red head winked at her newest acquaintance. "We really have to do this again some time." she received a relieved smile from their youngest friend.

"Thank you for lunch." Lana smiled, displaying her gratitude. "I'm glad to have met one of Terra's old friends." and she had been. Raven smiled internally, knowing what the young woman was insinuating. She had been glad to meet one of Terra's friends but she couldn't say she was glad to have met Rachel Roth particularly.

"Thanks." Elise muttered, throwing a curt nod toward the business woman's way. "Do you need a ride home Terra?" she asked, forgetting that her friend was staying elsewhere.

"I've got her." the half demon declared as she stood closer to the blonde. "Her current domicile is quite close to mine."

"How close?" Lana asked as they stood near the parking lot. They were reminded of the fact that their friend was staying at a close friend's abode but she hadn't considered it to be the older brunette.

"I'm actually staying at Rachel's." Terra revealed as she turned her head toward her friends.

Yet again she was met with shocked stares and eyes bulging out of their sockets. The friends couldn't believe it. Their thoughts were staggering at this new information that proved hard for their brain to absorb. It was taking them some time to digest this.

All this time, Terra had been staying at Rachel Roth's home meaning she had been in the care of the older woman during her illness. It also meant that the elder Anders sisters trusted her implicitly if they left their youngest in the hands of a seemingly calculating and cold woman.

How could they trust her so much? From what Rachel told them, it hadn't seemed like they were in particularly good terms. In fact she hinted that Terra was the only reason why they even stayed in contact with one another and their friend didn't disagree.

They thought it was strange that Komi would allow her ex to be friends with her sister. Then again, if she dumped Rachel then they couldn't blame her for doing it out of guilt. But if the business woman had been dumped, then why would she want to hang around the sister of the woman who broke her heart?

And Kori, well they weren't sure of what caused the falling out of their friendship but they knew it was something drastic. It couldn't have been something simple. From the way Rachel said it, they figured it was more complicated then she let on.

Why would the sisters, who both had relations with the woman that ended in disaster want to subject their sister to the same fate? Terra's elder sisters were always so protective of her and would never let anyone harm her so why were they exposing her to a dangerous element like Rachel Roth?

They didn't know. Perhaps the older woman was really nothing like the woman they believed her to be. But if that were the case, then why was it hard for her to be friends with someone like Kori Anders who was sweet and absolutely welcoming?

Deciding there was a more pressing matter to attend to they decided to no longer think about the mystery behind the blonde and the business woman's friendship, opting instead to place their focus on the impending occurrences. They focused on the situation at hand, on the fact that their best friend was staying at this intriguing entrepreneur who apparently had a very intimate friendship with the teen.

The hand holding could have been chalked up as a friendly expression of fondness but the friends simply couldn't believe that the older woman leaning as she cupped the teen's face was just another friendly display of friendly affection.

There was a soft twinkle in her eyes when she had complimented the teen that couldn't be ignored by the three college students. The nickname and the possessive adjective that accompanied it also didn't escape the three. As if the friends didn't need another reason to be concerned about the older woman.

"What?" the bloodcurdling scream had been released, surprisingly by Alice. Everyone looked at her. They hadn't expected such a strong protest to come from her.

"You're against it?" Elise asked. "I didn't see that coming." their friend was never one to show her concern, being the let the chips fall where they may woman that she was. It was certainly a shock for her to be opposed to the idea of their friend staying in the older brunette's home.

"Hell yeah!" the red head exclaimed. "She gets to sleep near her every night! That's not fair!" she childishly remarked.

"That makes more sense." her wavy haired brunette friend remarked. She wasn't voicing her opposition out of concern but out of jealousy. That was more like Alice.

"How long will you be staying at Rachel's?" Lana placed their focus on Terra once more, successfully segueing their conversation.

"I'll go get the car." Raven volunteered. She had sensed their apparent dislike of her and didn't need to hear it. Besides, she knew the three probably wanted their privacy in order to reprimand the blonde or whatever it is they felt they had to do. She was kept in her place though by the blonde who refused to release her hand.

She complied, wanting to see what would happen next anyway. She knew how assertive the blonde could be at times and how impossible it was not to succumb to her logic. The half demon wondered if the teen had ever shown them this side of her.

"I'll be staying until one of my sisters come back." she replied.

"And when will that be?" Elise questioned. Her tone implied that she demanded an answer be given to her.

"Indefinitely." replied Terra, wearing a rather cold look on her face. The three were surprised for they had not known the blonde could make such a disagreeable face.

"Oh come now, you know you're more than welcome to stay even after they return." she looked to the woman beside her and pulled her closer to her. As much as she wanted the blonde to be annoyed with how pestering her friends were, she found she didn't want her guest to be upset by the pettiness of the others. As long as she was staying with her, she wanted to see a smile on the teen's face. "And you're all welcome to come over and visit." she struggled to get the words out of her mouth but she couldn't help it.

Terra looked up at the taller woman, flabbergasted. It was one thing to be sociable and invite her friends to lunch but to invite them to her home as well? Raven really was going out of her way to include herself in the blonde's life.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." the youngest of the five said after recovering from her sate of shock.

They walked toward the car and drove home in silence. Both were encumbered with their thoughts so to them, the silence was strangely comfortable. They made their way up through the garage elevator but as soon as the doors closed, the usually stoic woman approached the young teen.

"You alright?" the half demon asked, utterly concerned. The last thing she wanted was to add complications to the blonde's life.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go up a bit and study." she replied without looking at the older woman.

"Alright, I've got to be heading back to the office." she remarked, knowing the woman wanted to be alone with her thoughts. "Call me if you need anything." she received a nod and with that she turned around and left her guest.

Terra headed up the stairs. She entered her room and found Luna sitting, staring at her. The fox usually did that when she smelled her owner coming. She always greeted her master with a smiling face with her tail thumping against the floor. The furry creature tilted its head to the side, sensing her that her owner was troubled.

She bent down and picked up her fox, cradling the tiny thing in her arms as she plopped down onto her bed. The day had turned out to be a tiresome one. But perhaps that couldn't have been avoided.

Terra hadn't really thought of how her friends would react to meeting Raven. She supposed she couldn't blame them for feeling so protective of her since the older woman simply was akin to a stranger to them. They hadn't even heard a mention of her name and then they see her, acting so chummy with their youngest friend.

What upset her was their utter disregard for proper conduct. She expected crudeness and lewdness from Alice and the short haired woman did not disappoint, but from never from Lana or Elise for that matter, a few outbursts perhaps, but not such impropriety.

Of course, her friends attitudes toward the older woman did not relax after the heated verbal dispute Ms. Bordeaux instigated. There was no doubt in her mind she would be questioned by her friends about Rachel Roth some time before her finals tomorrow. What would she tell them?

Surely they were going to ask how her sisters could leave her with an uncaring womanizer whom had ended relations with them under unpleasant terms and she couldn't blame them for asking such a question. She knew her friends were deathly concerned.

With a heavy sigh, she forced herself to sit upright from the bed as she placed her pet next to her. She grabbed a text book she had placed on the night stand and cracked it open. After bring her knees closer to her, she placed the book in her lap and began to read, hoping that the math formulas would help take her mind off of the day's events.

XXXX

It wasn't Robin. He doesn't know that Raven is Rachel Roth because Starfire actually kept her mouth shut now that they aren't together and she isn't confused.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming...


	48. Left to Agonize

Yay! Another update!

XXXX

The three friends stood in front of the restaurant they'd just eaten in about ten minutes ago, watching as their beloved friend walked off with the older woman they'd met. Their minds were reeling as they tried to absorb the day's events.

"Well that was fun." remarked the red head.

"It was a bit unexpected." Lana supplied. She felt this best described the occurrences of the day. She looked to her friends for confirmations and they granted it keenly.

"There's just something about Roth that rubs me the wrong way." Elise agreed.

"She certainly knows how to leave a lasting impression." Alice remarked. "All that culture, elegance, and mystery accompanied by the gorgeous face and voluptuous body, she's like a dream come true."

"Or a nightmare." the wavy haired brunette added. The red head smirked and nodded in response. "What'd you think of her?" she turned her eyes onto her dark haired friend and observed as the wheel's turned in her head. She valued her friend's opinion not only because of her high intelligence but for the fact that she was the second most observant member of their group. The first of course was Terra.

"She seems to be rather aloof and uncaring, not the kind of person you expect to have a childhood friend, much less an acquaintance." Lana stated. "But though she maybe a bit of a womanizer," she paused. "She seems to have good intentions toward Terra." this was something the three friends couldn't deny.

Rachel Roth may have seemed to be a cold and calculating business woman to them but when she interacted with their friend, she seemed to be rather affectionate with Terra.

"You know, I have to wonder why she didn't tell us about her." Alice suddenly remarked, causing her friends to look at her. "We've known her for what, four years?" she asked and received a nod from Lana. "But we've never heard her talk about someone named Rachel Roth."

"Terra is rather mysterious at times." Lana reminded her friends. "She likes her privacy." their friend rarely talked about her past. As far back as they could remember, they never remembered her once bring up the subject of her deceased parents.

It occurred to them that their youngest cohort had many secrets and not only that; she was also extremely talented in keeping things to herself. This meant that if the teen had any grievances, well she was perfectly adept in hiding this from her friends. If she could keep the existence of an important person in her life from them, she would have no problem masking her troubles.

They didn't quite know what to make of these new developments about the cold business woman that was Rachel Roth and their friend's secretive nature.

Not being able to distract herself any longer, she closed her book and placed it on her nightstand. Try as she might, her mind couldn't be distracted as it kept reviewing the happenings of the day. Terra also couldn't help but think of Raven's revelations from the night before. She was trying her best to include the teen into her life, Terra couldn't deny that.

She also couldn't deny that she held at the very least some importance for the older woman. The business woman had proven it so many times through her acts of compassion and selfishness.

The blonde had always known the usually stoic half demon had a kind heart but did not take pride in deliberately displaying it. She often chose to perform a kind act and not take credit for it. Whenever they saved the city, she often chose to hang back in the shadows not bothering with the cameras, microphones, and other things the press threw her way.

Of course, one would think she did this because she feared the reactions of the people, knowing they wouldn't take too kindly on having someone of her lineage rescue them from hazardous situations but Raven wasn't like that.

She didn't care what people thought of her. She never did. She never sought the company of others, choosing recluse because it was the safest alternative not for herself, but for anyone she might have victimized if she ever lost control of her abilities. Not many would forsake socializing.

It could be argued that she did this because she herself dreaded her own actions toward the people's negativity but if she were a selfish and uncaring person, she wouldn't have bothered to restrain herself.

If she truly was the dark and ominous being everyone thought her to be, she would have wiped out the entire city or sided with her father to take over the planet, the whole universe, and other dimensions but she didn't because she didn't want to harm innocent people.

Yes, her hostess certainly had such great capacity to care for others. The fact that she'd fallen in love twice in her young life was proof of this.

As the young college student thought about this fact, she couldn't help but ask herself once again if her sister stood a chance with the stoic half demon. It was a question she'd been dwelling on since the night before. She couldn't come up with an answer and the subject simply refused to abandon her mind.

Raven had just become filled with abhorrence that she didn't know whether there was any room for forgiveness in the half demon's loathing heart.

The sound of a grumbling stomach caused her to break apart from her thoughts. She looked to her side and found her fox looking anxiously at her, her mouth open with her tongue hanging. The furry creature nudged her with its nose and began to lick her owner's fingers, affirming that it had been her stomach that grumbled for she only did this when she was hungry.

"I'm sorry…" Terra apologized to Luna. She'd forgotten to feed her lunch and as she looked at the clock, she found that it was almost dinner time.

The creature responded by jumping onto her owner's chest and standing there. She proceeded to lick her master's face affectionately, letting the blonde know she held no offense. She was rewarded by an amused chuckle as her owner cradled her in her arms once again and got off the bed.

Master and pet headed toward the kitchen. The teen grabbed the dog food from the lower kitchen cabinet and began to pour a few kibbles into Luna's bowl. She filled the fox's water bowl as well before she placed the two back onto the ground.

The white furred fox approached the bowl after her master had set her down. She began to devour the contents in the bowl whilst Terra watched her, smiling as she did so. The way her pet walked toward her food, sauntering with her tail waving about, allowed her owner to know she was putting on a show to amuse her master.

With her head much calmer than before, she was able to sense her surroundings clearer. She knew the master of the penthouse was in the building and on her way up so she wasn't surprised when the door opened a few minutes later.

"Hello." Raven greeted as she headed into the kitchen, wearing a rather relieved smile on her face as she observed the blonde.

"Hey." she said as she moved to help the older woman with her grocery bags. Her offer was rebuffed when the taller woman just passed her, still smiling. "Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked in confusion.

"No, I figured you could use a break…" the brunette placed the bags on the counter.

"From?" she asked, though slightly afraid of what the answer would be. Surely you'd have to be blind not to see there was something bothering her, she knew that. What she wanted to know was whether or not the clever woman knew exactly what troubled her.

"Take out." the reply had been given and it sounded so unpretentious but the glimmer of concern behind those glasses told the teen differently. Raven was trying to make her feel better but did not want to admit to noticing she was heavily worried about her.

"It's been a while since I've tasted your cooking." the blonde remarked.

"Well, then you just sit back and relax whilst I make dinner." she ordered her guest who complied, knowing there was no arguing with her. The business woman felt something brush against her ankle and looked down. She found a familiar white creature at the bottom of her feet. "I'd ask you if you wanted to join us but you've already had your fill." she commented, earning a yap from the fox.

It was very obvious Luna was very affectionate to the woman she considered her mother and was considerably amicable to others but it was obvious she possessed a certain fondness for her master's beloved.

She allowed the taller human to resume her task and headed toward her master. They headed up toward the blonde's temporary room where she eagerly jumped onto the bed, glad her stomach had been filled for the day. The blonde played with her until it was time for dinner.

The teen headed down the stairs and walked toward the dining table. The meal was nothing too elaborate but it didn't make it any less appetizing. Her hostess had prepared chicken parmesan accompanied by some pasta with her own tomato sauce.

The blonde took her seat and the currently brunette woman did the same. The two began to feast on the meal that the older woman had prepared for them, making small talk as they enjoyed their dinners. Enjoying a home cooked meal together was something they hardly ever did.

They mostly ate take out but both decided they surely had to remedy that situation for there was something about sharing a meal you made with someone you cared about.

After she put away the dishes in the sink and washed them, she joined her guest in the living room where she plopped down on the couch and seated herself next to her guest. She watched as the shorter woman with such fascination as she allowed herself to be relieved by the fact that the blonde was in better spirits than she had been since last night.

"What are you smiling about?" Terra asked. She had been contemplating why the older woman had been sitting there, looking at her with such a wide smile on her lips.

"Am I not allowed to?" came the playful reply.

"No, it's just it's been a while since I've seen you actually smile or heard a genuine laugh come from you." the blonde answered honestly. She couldn't think of a time when she'd seen those eyes shining so brightly. Usually, her amusement was always mixed in with anguish but now, she seemed utterly content.

"I suppose you've a right to know since I've been acting like this because of you." she replied truthfully.

"Me?" the teen questioned in combination of complete disbelief and shock. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she stared at her hostess.

"Yes you." assured the older woman.

"I'm glad I can amuse you." was the wry reply. She was sure the half demon was teasing her. "So what exactly have I done to cause you such great entertainment?" she inquired with a small smirk on her face.

"Well I suppose it's because you're being yourself." the older woman remarked. "But I suppose my motivation to behave this way is because I'm simply content to be here with you." the brunette replied, her smile growing wider. The blonde's smirk dissipated from her face as she blushed profusely.

"Still, I guess I should be glad I can entertain you after this lunch's fiasco." Terra stated as she continued to emit a reddish hue from her cheeks

"They are quite the hostile bunch. They would give Robin a run for his money but it's not a hard thing to accomplish." Raven said.

"I suppose that's partly my fault for not telling them you were even in my life." the teen admitted her mistake as she looked down onto her lap, suddenly finding her fingers to be more interesting than the television.

"Why didn't you?" her hostess inquired in a gentle tone neither knew she possessed. The blonde also noted a hint of disappointment behind the curiosity. She clasped her hands together and placed them in her lap as she fumbled her fingers together as she felt remorse permeate her body.

"I didn't know whether I should, could." she answered shakily. "We never really discussed and I didn't want to talk about you because I didn't know whether or not you would have liked me discussing you with other people. I didn't see the point in telling them about someone in my life who they would never meet." it was half true.

"I understand." the half demon knew she couldn't blame Terra for denying her friends knowledge of her existence, not when she herself hadn't announced the presence of the blonde in Rachel Roth's world.

The main driving force throughout the secrecy of course was that she didn't want her friends to know Raven existed because she didn't want them to even have an inkling of the fact that she was in love with someone. She knew talking about her hostess might give her away.

"I didn't expect them to be so uncouth though. I wouldn't have blamed you if you put them in their place." she told her hostess who shook her head in refusal.

"Having an argument with them will displease you." Raven knew this for a fact.

"You don't have to prove anything to me you know." the teen reminded her hostess. These acts of kindness and devotion were appreciated but she knew the older woman was putting herself through too much. She wasn't worth such troubles.

"I know… but I don't want the two of us to just be sparring partners and teammates. I want to be a part of Terra Anders's life as much as I do Terra of the titan's." she replied. "So if that means I have to put up with a bunch of questions and play nice with your little friends, well I suppose I'll grin and bear it for you."

"I didn't think you cared that much." Terra commented as she looked up at the older woman in shock. "I'm not sure I'm worth all your attention."

"You are." she affirmed. "You're worth so much more than you realize little Gaia." the elder woman assured her. "I wish you could see all the things I see in you." she whispered. "I wish you would recognize not only your faults, but your attributes as well." she told the younger woman.

"I'm not quite sure I should." her shame for her past actions prevented her from doing so.

"One day, you'll realize what a truly fascinating individual you are." the older woman declared. "I'll make sure that one day you'll see the bright, determined, loyal, and kind young woman I see before me."

"You might have your work cut out for you, Nyx." she meant it as a joke but really she was half serious.

"I know, but you know I do love a challenge." the brunette replied. "You're not the only one in this friendship who can be selfless." again, she smiled at the young teen.

"I know that." the blonde stated in return. "I also know you're being more selfless than usual." she knew Raven was concerned about her and couldn't blame her for it. The woman could feel the rise in decline of her emotions. She wasn't surprised if her hostess thought she was bipolar. "It's not that I don't appreciate it, but you really don't have to be so worried."

"You've been acting rather odd." she decided to abstain from being witty. Her candidness was certainly unexpected by the blonde who expected a battle of words, some denial, or perhaps some teasing at the least. "You don't have to talk to me about what's bothering you." the half demon reminded her guest though it pained her to do so for she found she wanted to be the blonde's confidant. "While your friends are not rather fond of me, I can tell they truly care about you and if you can't talk to them you have your sisters."

"I…" she couldn't help but marvel at the way their conversation transitioned perfectly. The half demon had unknowingly pinpointed one of the main sources of her dilemmas. "Actually, I already had a talk with one of them." she revealed, deciding that she should talk to Raven in order to placate her and get this burden off her chest. If she played her cards right, she might also get the answer to her unasked question. She knew she had to be extremely cautious whilst she sought the answer, not wanting to give the older woman any more reason to fuss over her. "Yesterday, I had a talk with Kori." she informed the older woman. "She was at the apartment when I went to get some clothes."

"Oh." the half demon urged her on, listening intently as she observed the teen.

"I learned a few things." she muttered, suddenly wondering why she was having this heart to heart talk with Raven of all people. How many sane people told their love problems to the one they were in love with?

"Like what?" she asked with great interest.

"Do you think that it's possible to force yourself to feel for someone just so you won't love someone else?" the blonde suddenly asked, her unease got the best of her and she practically blurted out the question.

"I suppose it is." she replied after giving it a thought.

"At the restaurant," she started, swallowing the lump which had formed in her throat. "You told that woman she still had a chance even though you knew they'd hurt each other to some degree." the teen recalled. "D… Do you ever think there's a point where it's too late to be with someone?" she inquired, gaining her composure back. "Where there's just too much pain and…"

"There's no room left for anything else but bitterness and agony." the half demon finished. The blonde nodded her head as she stared at her lap.

She wondered what possessed the teen to ask such a question. If it were anyone else, she would have believed they were trying to take a stab at her but Terra wasn't like that. There was a reason to why she did things. She wasn't some petty creature who didn't think things through. Was this what she had been troubling over? Was Terra having problems with love?

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked." Terra stuttered in discomfort. "I know you don't like to talk about these things."

"I…" she started. Her pessimistic views of love had been gained through her own personal experience in life and love but as she thought it over, she found that there were those that found happiness in love. She didn't want to confine the teen's mind, to ingrain her negativity to the teen but she didn't want to instill false hope in her either.

"I think I'm just getting to be at that age where I'm curious about these things." the teen stated, playing down the grievousness of her query.

"Do I have to give you the talk?" a small teasing smile made its way to her lips. She watched as the blonde's cheeks went aflame, turning bright red while her eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. The teen shook her head vigorously. Clearly, she was very opposed to engaging into a conversation like this with the half demon.

"No!" the teen assured her rather vehemently.

Raven let out a laugh that caused the blonde to relax. Her laughter was certainly melodious, Terra decided. She found herself staring at the older woman's parted mouth, marveling at the way those lips curved and how glossy the looked.

They were antagonizing yet so captivating. She was being taunted and the half demon didn't even know it. It occurred to her then that the older woman's actions always bore opposing effects. She both hated and loved them, it was simply oxymoronic. Being in love with Raven was certainly proving to be quite bewildering yet strangely fulfilling.

She wanted to thank her for everything she had done yet at the same time she wanted to tell her to stop showering her with kindness.

It was confounding, the tug of war battle she tended to play with herself and her emotions. There were times where she wanted to just curse Raven for making herself so damn loveable and other times she wanted to compliment her for it. Somehow she managed though, deciding on the best way to reach some sort of middle ground with herself.

At the moment though, she was focused on the repercussions of her unrequited love. She wanted to join the older woman's merriment and did so for about a second until she saw those tantalizing lips and heard that breathy laugh.

In that particular second, she wanted those lips to be placed upon her own and also in that particular moment she was once again faced with the reality that that would never happen because Raven would never reciprocate her feelings. Raven would never want to hold her from hours on end and caress her with such affection. Raven would never be with her because Raven would never fall in love with her. So many unpleasant things can go through a person's mind in one second.

Sensing the teen's mood shifting once more, the brunette inched closer to her and placed her hand on her guest's cheek. She allowed her fingers to graze the blonde's smooth cheek.

As the light from the television reflected off her pale skin, the guised half demon observed the teen's features once more, noting once again how slender her face had become, no longer traced with baby fat like before though she still looked her age, her eyes told a different tale. It demonstrated that she was beyond her years as they shone with so much wisdom and mystery.

"I think…" she started, still staring into the windows of the smaller female's soul. "The ache," the half demon cupped the teen's cheeks, holding the blonde's face gently. "All those odious emotions dissipate if…" she paused. "If you love someone enough." she remarked. "If you love someone enough then I suppose every fiber in your heart and being would cause you to let go of the anger and let whatever wounds you possess to heal." she commented.

She had never thought about such matters for she never concerned herself with matters of the heart. But as she looked at Terra, she couldn't help but recognize the veracity in her words.

As she realized that Raven wasn't only saying this to humor her, new inquiries formed in the recesses of the teen's mind. She wondered if Raven loved Starfire enough to forgive her for breaking her heart and if her sister loved the half demon enough to fight for her but since she knew there was no way she would to the answers to these questions, she pushed them aside and chose instead to bask in this moment.

"Raven," the blonde whispered. "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it." replied the older woman. "I rarely make a spectacle of myself." she let out a small teasing smile but her eyes revealed a certain vulnerability they never had before. "I hope it helped."

"You did." an honest smile graced Terra's lips.

It wasn't a lie. Their talked really did help ease her pain. Just talking about the issue, getting the question out in open air helped her. Hearing the answer helped as well for she now knew whatever came next was a test for her sister and her secret love.

The half demon lips curved upward into a relaxed smile. Gently moving her hand across the teen's cheeks, she pushed back a few strands of blonde hair behind the smaller woman's ear. She was enchanted by the carefree beam her guest was now emitting. It had been too long since she'd seen her so delighted.

"I'm glad." and she was. Not only because the teen's disposition had improved but also because she reveled in being so close to Terra. Never had she enjoyed an invasion of personal space.

Apart from the candidness and other uncharacteristic actions she had already performed, she felt compelled to make another unexpected move. She gently pushed the blonde with her weight as she positioned her head on the crook of the teen's neck, where her shoulder and neckline met.

Perhaps she was just simply tired of the day's events or maybe she was just so overcome with emotions. Whatever the cause was, its effects couldn't be denied. Raven wanted nothing more than to be close to Terra.

She looked up slightly after her headrest had grown stiff from shock. It occurred to her that she may have been the only one enjoying the close proximity and made a move to remove her head but she soon found a pair of slender arm around her own shoulders, keeping her in her place. She relaxed into the younger woman's touch, allowing herself to hold the teen and be held in return.

They stayed like this for awhile until sentimentality took its toll on Raven who fell asleep with her head resting comfortably on the blonde's shoulder.

As the television light hit the half demons sleeping face, she couldn't' help but be amazed at how peaceful she seemed to be at that moment. She looked positively angelic. Terra couldn't deny the inevitable was occurring. She was falling deeper in love with the older woman but at that moment, she couldn't find it in herself to complain.

When she awoke the heavenly aroma immediately filled her nose. She became aware of the hand which gripped her shoulder gently.

She opened her eyes and found she was looking at pale flesh and blonde hair. She gently retracted her face from the teen's neck and pulled back, wanting to see the sleeping beauty's face. Her head had been thrown back, allowing her mane to run freely and her neckline to be exposed.

Raven reached out to the teen and pushed the stray strands of hair that fell on half of the blonde's face back. She didn't want anything to obscure her view of the beauty before her.

She found she hadn't found the rather intimate display of affection to be uncanny. In fact, she began to question why she hadn't been doing this for longer. Of course, she reasoned that doing things like this for a thirteen year old would have been misconstrued as an act of perversion.

Being close with a beautiful young woman was something that was expected. Her mind doubled back as the realization that she had reached a certain level of intimacy with the blonde that she had never done before.

She had never let anyone hold her like this. She had never let herself be held because she didn't enjoy hugging or cuddling before. But now, she was finding she couldn't get enough of Terra and absolutely loved the feeling of holding her in her arms. Raven only realized then that this was something couples in love often did.

"It isn't polite to stare you know." the teen spoke out, interrupting her musings. The half demon turned gave her guest her full attention, convincing herself that her deliberations were nonsensical.

"I apologize but I couldn't help myself." she stated. "I'm unaccustomed to waking up to beauty."

The teen blushed brightly as she knew the older woman hadn't said this to tease her. Raven did not want to cause her any unease for she was merely speaking her mind.

"I find that hard to believe." Terra remarked with cheeks still blazing red. Her hostess looked at her in confusion. She knew the half demon never spent a full night with her conquests and slept only after she'd left her conquest so she couldn't have been talking about them. "All you have to do is look in the mirror." she clarified with a shy smile on her face.

"I'm nowhere near as captivating as you." she replied, causing the teen's blush to deepen.

"I should get ready." the teen remarked as she pulled herself away from the older woman's addictive touch. She didn't know how much more of this she could take.

"I should probably do the same." she looked at the clock and found they were early. "We can get breakfast on the way."

Terra nodded her head before quickly exiting the room calming down before she did so for she did not want the older woman to worry about her again.

She had managed to forget about her troubles during breakfast. It was terribly easy to do so when her secret love was around. She didn't have to try very hard to focus her attention on the half demon in fact she didn't have to try at all. They didn't partake in any more heart to heart talks though, just their usual repartee and the teen had been thankful for that.

As their morning routing dictated, the older woman dropped the blonde off to her university. It wasn't a shock for her to see her friends waiting for her at the drop off zone as opposed to their usual meeting place.

Not only had she sensed them there but she suspected they were eager to interrogate her since they hadn't done so the night before, figuring the younger teen would ignore their calls. Terra grew apprehensive, not wanting there to be a repeat of yesterday's hostilities between her friends and her secret love.

"I'll see you later." the blonde said as she reached for the door.

"Terra," Raven called out causing the teen to pause. "I'm coming to pick you up." she informed the collegiate. "What time do you get out of your last class?" she inquired.

"I should be out before 12:30." she replied.

"I'll meet you here." the older woman set their meeting date. The teen nodded her head before exiting the car. The business woman looked at Terra's friends and gave them a curt nod before trailing off to her office.

"Hey," Alice approached their youngest friend cautiously. She and the others received a polite and rather indifferent smile.

"Sorry, I have to get to class." the teen muttered as she turned her back on her friends and went off toward the direction of the science building where her next class was. She hadn't wanted to leave her friends like that but she wasn't ready to face the band of questions her friends would surely send her way.

She finished her last test of the day and she hurriedly exited the room, not wanting her to keep her hostess waiting for too long. She glanced at her watch and found she was quite early. She also found Lana there waiting for her to her surprise.

"Hello," her dark haired friend greeted her with a friendly smile.

"How long have you been waiting here?" she asked, remembering how she had to wait for her friends to get out of class since their classes for the day got out later than her own.

"About five minutes." she replied, still flashing her grin.

"You hurried through your exams then I take it?" the blonde found herself smiling in return. She couldn't be angry at Lana and besides, she figured the other woman wouldn't be so brusque in her questioning as the others. "If it were anyone else, I'd be worried they'd fail."

"I had to make sure I'd see you off." she admitted. "About yesterday," Lana started.

"You don't owe me any apologies." Terra stated. "I'm not the one you hassled." she reminded the ebony haired woman before her who nodded her head in response. "You know, you've been surprising me lately."

"Oh, how so?" she inquired.

"First, there was the whole 'girlfriend' incident at the expo." she recalled, grinning as she remembered the events of that day. "Then yesterday, you went all bad cop on Rachel." she teased the woman before her.

"It was really fucking hot." Alice remarked as she came into the picture. She immediately latched herself onto the dark haired beauty, pulling her into a very tight embrace as she snaked her arms around the shorter woman's waist. She placed her chin on her friends shoulder. Lana leaned into the embrace.

"It was." confirmed Terra. "I was also surprised to find you were at the trumpet section and not bombarding Rachel with questions."

"The only real concern I had was whether or not she had a girlfriend." she jested, earning a slap on her arm from the woman in her arms. "But of course, that was only after you started acting all domineering." Lana rolled her eyes at her hopeless friend.

"You're just worried she'll end up playing you." Lana stated. "She has better game than you do."

"But you know you're the only one who has influence over my heart." the red head remarked smiling a charming smile as she gazed into the dark haired beauty's eyes. Lana smiled softly.

"You know, you hit on her more than you do me, I'm starting to think you're serious." the blonde remarked.

"What if I was?" the red head inquired, holding and unreadable look on her face as she gazed down questioningly at the woman in her arms.

"Start acting seriously and then we'll see." Lana replied.

"The day she does something genuinely will be the day hell freezes over." a familiar voice interjected as she joined her friends, paying special attention to her blonde friend in particular. "Are we good?" she inquired, breaking the silence that had encumbered over them.

"Yeah, I expected the asshole side of you to come out." Terra stated. "I just didn't expect her to just be so harsh."

"That's the Amazon for you…" Alice muttered, earning a blow from her captive's elbow. She nuzzled the shorter female's neck in response.

"Lana, you are the only one who can teach her some manners." Elise remarked.

"You shouldn't be talking since you lost yours yesterday." the blonde retorted. "At lease Lana was still polite during her questioning." she stated.

"We're just concerned." the brunette answered.

"She would never hurt me intentionally." if Raven had wanted to abandon her, she would have done it years ago. "Trust me on that."

XXXX

Thanks for reading my story guys! I really appreciate all the support you've given me by sticking with me throughout all this years. I know I take forever to update so thank you for the constant reviews. Keep them coming because I love reading them. They let me know how you feel and what you think about the progression of the story.

You don't have to read after this. It's just the ravings of a lunatic…

First off, Raven's last name is not Roth. She was born in a different dimension so she only had a first name. Rachel Roth is her alter ego. She has hidden her alter ego for years especially from her titan teammates. She only told Terra recently about who her alter ego is.

Second of all… I keep stressing this point because it's clear that there are some that still can't comprehend this concept. The titans aren't really out of character. They are acting according to how their characters would given the situations they are experiencing.

I mentioned this before. We have seen the dark side of Robin during that episode where he pretended to be Red X so that he could capture Slade. He lied to his friends because he couldn't trust that they wouldn't hold back when they got into a fight. He ignored his friends and didn't put any value in their input and went ahead with his plan to pretend to be a criminal so he can outsmart his archenemy. He put his wants first before the good of the city and justified it to himself by believing that only he could defeat Slade. He wanted to beat Slade so badly that he became obsessed about him at one point of the series. That was a glimpse of his character flaw.

And now, because of the growth in Raven's powers and her mental prowess, she's a one woman show. She can beat criminals without his help. Hell, the entire city is almost crime free because of the half demon Raven.

At one point in time, he truly loved Starfire but because he's staying true to himself, he became obsessed with trying to beat Raven. That became clear when he was begging Starfire to stay with him. It was thought in the beginning that he was doing it out of love. There are many people who get dumped that cry and ask for their ex to take them back. However it becomes clear that he started to want Starfire because she was the one thing of his that Raven couldn't have. Raven already had the love of the people, she was starting to regain the love of her friends because of Terra, and Robin was afraid she would have Starfire's love as well. Plus, their Dick Grayson and Kori Anders were going out so it would have hurt his image if the media found out about the two of them splitting up. His alterego's image has become very important to him since his career as a titan is pretty much down the drain.

And while vanity may not be his main weakness it can't be denied that he is vain. The whole reason why he left Batman's side was because he wanted to assert his own independence. He wanted to fight crime using his intellect but Raven made that impossible. Robin feels threatened not just because he is becoming obsolete, but because he too is AFRAID.

All the titans, except for Terra of course, are afraid of Raven's demonic half. They were right to be afraid. She's like a bomb that's going to explode at any given moment. What do people do when they are afraid? They reject and hate. They are afraid of her powers because they know she is an unstoppable force. The titans just let Robin berate Raven not only out of fear of the instability of her demonic half but because Raven herself has disconnected herself more from the group. After she broke up with Blackfire, she started frequenting bars and there was one chapter where the Titans and Raven accidentally met up at a bar. The others, except the Tamaraneans and their significant others, were begging Raven to stay so they could all hang out like they used to. Raven left because she was pushing everyone away. Who can blame her when the people she trusted the most betrayed her?

She was hurt by the people she trusted the most. Starfire led her on. Then Starfire spread the word around about how she tricked Raven, and then last but not least she was betrayed by Blackfire, the woman who had begged for a chance to love Raven. Raven lashed out at everyone.

And thirdly, I'm not a manhater. I have many friends that are what would be classified as males of the human species. I'm not trying to glorify womanhood with my stories. Remember when all the titans were still friends in the beginning chapters of this story? When Raven found out about Jinx and Blackfire she destroyed her room and no one gave her heat about it. Beast Boy and Cyborg even fixed her up a room away from the new couple to help her move on. Everyone in this story, minus of course the true villains, have a good and bad side to them.

It just happens that Robin is always the catalyst for romantic drama in my stories so far but may I also point out the fact that the women in my stories are just as flawed as the men.

Just look at the titan females. Starfire played the victim out of guilt because she cheated herself, Robin, and Raven. She was in love with Raven but didn't admit it to herself. She hooked up with Robin but then cheated on him with Raven. Blackfire left Raven simply because she couldn't handle her. Terra went over to the dark side herself. Raven isn't a saint. She sleeps around with hordes of women. She maybe one the main characters of this story but she certainly is far from an admirable heroine. Her actions may also be called childish.

In my other stories, yes Trigon is always evil but that's in keeping with the comics and the cartoons. But in the sequel it's his sister that's the main villain. Maybe there aren't a lot of guys in my Hundred Lifetimes series but that doesn't mean I hate guys. That just means I'm fascinated by women and the personas they occupy. Besides, I'm not really trying to promote a battle of the sexes with my stories. I'm trying to promote equality by writing about powerful women that act just like how society feels men should.

If I should be accused of anything, it's that Robin the Dick Grayson version in the Teen Titans is my least favorite character in the story. And well I can't deny it because it's the truth.

Batman is the original powerless hero that relies solely on the use of his gadgets. I love Batman.

Sorry about the rant. I just thought I should further explain my intentions. I really did create this story with the desire to portray the characters in a light that makes them not so different from the people we encounter everyday. I want readers to be able to read about what's going on with a character in the story and be able to relate, to think back and say "That's happened to me before." or say "I totally know what that feels like.". That's always been my intention with my stories.


	49. Left to Secrecy

Yay! Update!

XXXX

She looked at her wrist and glanced at her watch. The meeting was taking too long. She hadn't expected it to take this much time. The business woman glanced at her watch once more as her leg moved up and down underneath the table. She knew this meeting had to be almost over. There was nothing left for them to talk about.

"And the meeting's adjourned." she declared as she stood from her seat.

Her subordinates shook the hands of their newest associates. She didn't bother joining in the pleasantries as the other entrepreneurs exited the large conference room.

She gathered the papers on the table as she rose from her chair. She walked the hallway toward her office. As she rushed to her desk, she looked at her watch once more. She placed the documents down on her desk. Efficiently and hurriedly, she organized the papers before picking up her briefcase and turning toward her door.

The business woman wasn't surprised to see her subordinate there with her arms crossed, leaning against the doorway with a rather curious look on her face.

"You're in a hurry again." the subordinate remarked. "What's got you so busy these days?"

"Something highly important." she approached the woman, glancing at her watch once more. She was definitely late for her appointment.

"More important than our negotiations with…" she was interrupted.

"Get to the point." Rachel Roth advised. She really was pressed for time so if the older woman wanted to say something, she best get it out there in the open now.

"I just realized this is the first time I've seen you be wrapped up in something that's not business related." she replied.

"Now that's not true." Roth disagreed. "You walked in on me and a caterer in my office during last year's Christmas party." she reminded her. "And there was that…"

"Well this seems to be different." she had noticed life in those usually unfeeling eyes. The younger woman drifted off every now and again. If it wasn't amusement that twinkled behind her smirk, there was concern. She had never seen Rachel Roth be consumed with emotion.

Usually her mind focused on business and no other distractions but for the past week, the young business woman was more and more lively. Of course, one really had to observe her to notice. She really was an expert at looking nonchalant.

"Oh really?" she inquired as she passed by the woman, wearing an amused look on her face. "You'll have to inform me later on why you think that's so." Rachel Roth flashed a good-bye smirk her way before taking off out into the hall. She watched as the young business woman talked to her secretary and then disappeared further down the corridor.

Yes, there was no denying this time was different. Rachel Roth wasn't just after a flavor of the hour or anything of the sort. The older woman was highly intrigued with what or who she was so engrossed with.

She practically drove at the speed of light. After racing through the city, she reached her destination and parked the car at their promised meeting place. She wasn't surprised to find the teen there waiting patiently. She hadn't expected the blonde's friends to be there but she didn't care, all that mattered was Terra. As she looked at her watch she became thankful she hadn't been that late.

Rachel Roth stepped out of car, opting to greet the blonde's friends personally. From the way things looked, it seemed like the four friends had patched up any discrepancies they had with each other.

"Rae!" Terra greeted happily as her secret love came into the scene.

The older woman took off her sunglasses and walked toward the four students, taking her place beside Terra right away, smiling as she did so.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting." she apologized to the teen, wearing a sincere smile as she did so. "I'm thankful you kept her company." the business woman looked to the blonde's friends, her face serious whilst her eyes conveyed her gratitude. She hoped, for Terra's sake, this would be a more peaceful encounter.

"It was our pleasure." the ever so polite Lana took a step forward toward the older woman. Her friends and the business woman watched her carefully. "Ms. Roth," she started. "I would like to apologize about the behavior I displayed yesterday."

"There's no need." she assured the dark haired woman before her. "I would have been much worse if I had been you." revealed the half demon. She would do anything to protect Terra from anything or anyone she considered would harm the blonde. "And please call me Rachel." she reminded the college student.

"I suppose I should apologize too." Elise stated before grumbling her apology.

"Now that's all settled, why don't we all let bygones be bygones?" Terra suggested and earned a nod from her friends who smiled at her.

"Ms Ro… Rachel, we're all going out this Friday as a reward for the studying we've been doing for our midterms." Lana informed the older woman. "You're more than welcome to join us." the dark haired collegiate stated, wearing a congenial look on her face. She received a polite smile in return. The other two did not protested to the idea, knowing how happy it would make Terra if they all got along.

"I'll see you later." the blonde waved off to her friends whilst her secret love gave her friends a curt nod. The pair turned around and headed toward the older woman's car. "You don't have to come with us." the manipulator of elements stated after she closed the car door and strapped the seatbelt on.

"You don't want me there?" the half demon asked as she started the car.

"I do," Terra replied with as much honesty she could muster. "I just think you might have better things to do than hang out with a bunch of college kids." she replied.

"I don't see it like that." Raven replied. "I see it as an opportunity to spend time with you and get to know your friends."

"But you hate getting to know new people." countered the teen. She knew this for a fact. Raven of the titans was usually anti-social. She was certain that this trait was something she shared with her alter ego and apart from her, she couldn't think of any friends Rachel Roth might have.

The older woman certainly hadn't mentioned having any friends then again maybe she was just keeping them a secret, like she had done with the business woman to her friends.

"Well then, it's an opportunity to spend time with my favorite woman." the half demon smirked, not denying her dislike for socializing.

"You make me feel so special." the blonde remarked, conflicted by glee and spite. She wondered if the special attention would stop if the older woman knew of her desire.

"It's about time someone did." Raven replied. She didn't know anything about the college student's past before they met but she could only determine that there must have been no positive influence in her life. The half demon knew this remembering the lonely and insecure look in those light blue eyes all those years ago.

"I'm glad it's you." Terra whispered ever so lightly, holding such a tender tone in her voice that nearly made the half demon's heart skip a beat. Raven did what was natural and ignored the feeling, opting to flash her genuine smile instead.

They entered her car and as they were driving off, the sound of a phone vibrating was heard. The half demon reached into her purse and dug out her phone. She quickly scanned the caller I.D. before picking it up. Her voice was as monotonic as ever. She announced herself by mentioning her last name, not bothering with pleasantries. The older woman hung up the phone and placed it back into her purse.

"How would you like to see my office?" the half demon inquired looking away from the road and focusing on her passenger.

"If you're busy…" the blonde stated, she wanted to see the older woman's surroundings but from what she had heard over the phone, she figured her secret love had an important matter to attend to.

"It's a quick five minutes." the older woman promised. "I just have to look over some papers and sign them." there was a certain eagerness in her tone and her eyes were pleading for the teen to agree. She wanted to show the blonde her surroundings but more importantly, she wished to spend time with her.

"Then take me wherever you want to." Terra replied with a smile on her face. She really didn't mind.

A few minutes later, they arrived in front of a rather large building. The structure was well over a hundred stories high and was located in the heart of the business district of the city. They made their way out of the parking lot with her trailing beside the business woman.

The elevator had been located right near Raven's parking space and she hadn't failed to notice the sign 'reserved for President'. As soon as the doors slid closed, she looked at the taller woman but decided not to say anything.

They reached their destination and the doors opened. She followed the older woman further into the hall pass the guard and the receptionist. Terra observed the grand hallway that was enough for two mail carts to glide through in without hitting any pedestrians.

There weren't many people around though but she did note a few desks she saw out in the hall, which she assumed to be the assistant's desks. After going through the maze, they turned a corner where she noticed the thick glass of the window that separated them from the outside world.

Aside from the spaciousness of the place, she noted the elegant feel of the office. They reached their destination. She found herself facing two black doors. From the corner of her eye she observed a woman, possibly a secretary, who held a puzzled look on her face. The doors opened and Raven stepped inside with Terra. She closed the door behind her, noting the confused vibes spewing off her secretary and other subordinates.

"I apologize for all the staring." the half demon stated as she gestured for the blonde to come in further into her office.

"I take it you don't get a lot of personal visits then." the teen jested with a smile on her face that let the older woman know she wasn't bothered by the others.

"Make yourself comfortable." Raven advised.

Terra's eyes scanned her surroundings. The walls around her were painted in a white color to match the cabinets that were on the side of the room as well as to contrast the black exit doors behind them. Raven seemed to notice her look and decided to expose the secrets the room held to the teen. She pressed lifted the glass screen beside one of the cabinets, revealing a series of buttons.

She pressed one and a mechanical whirring could be heard. Suddenly, the panels below the cabinets opened and a black marble counter slid from the wall.

Raven gestured for her to walk over to her, revealing the fact that she had more secrets to share apart from the elegant and secretive mini-bar. She accepted the invitation and went toward the corner of the room where she watched as the brunette place her hand atop of a panel.

The blonde heard a sort of hissing noise and a few more gears turning before a section of the wall moved. There was not only a secret bar but a secret room inside the office it seemed. She ventured further into the room and saw the bed and two doors. One was probably for the bathroom and the other was probably her closet, Terra deduced. She also deduced that the older woman probably spent more time on this bed than in her penthouse.

"A room full of secrets." the teen concluded as they headed out of the secret room. "I like it. It's so you." she flashed a fond smile toward her hostess's way.

"I'm glad." the older woman smiled in return. "Now," she gestured for the younger woman to sit down on her plush leather chair. After the blonde accepted her invitation, she let her finger hover over the intercom button. "You get to see me at work." Rachel Roth smirked before pressing the button.

"Yes Ms. Roth?" the voice, probably the woman behind the door Terra concluded, asked.

"Tell Ms. Hanson I need to talk to her." she replied.

"There's no need for that." the doors opened, revealing another woman dressed in her business attire. "My, my, I never thought there would come the day when the office would be buzzing about you." the dark haired light brown eyed woman remarked as she entered.

"An announcement of your presence would have been nice." Roth remarked, her tone curt for she did not like the sudden invasion.

"I'm sorry, I just had to see for myself." the other business woman replied. Her eyes twinkled with wonderment and curiosity as she looked at the teen and her boss. "Word travels fast."

"Indeed." Roth agreed.

The attractive stranger stood taller than the teen but shorter than her boss. She looked to be older than Raven but not by too much, Terra concluded.

She watched the teen with such fascination which caused the blonde to smile inside. They really were unaccustomed their boss having visitors in the office. This was a big deal for them but this was an even bigger one for her and her hostess for there was no going back now. They had intertwined their alter ego's lives and they were at the point of no return now.

"Now Rachel," the blonde placed a hand on her friend's wrist. "It's only human to satiate your curiosity." she knew Raven wasn't angry or anything. What she didn't know was the source of the hostility.

The half demon had at first been peeved because of the unannounced intrusion but she became rather upset once she felt the curiosity from her subordinate dissipate and turn into something more provocative once she had set her eyes on the unknown teenager.

"I'm Piper, Piper Hanson." the woman introduced herself after figuring her boss would not do it for her.

"Terra Anders." the collegiate introduced herself as she stood up from the desk. She reached out to the older woman who returned the gesture. They shook hands whilst Terra flashed a polite smile.

"Wow, you are absolutely beautiful." the older woman commented as she looked at the teen. She could tell her looks weren't the only reason her boss was around her from the comment she made about people and their curiosity. "May I ask what someone as delightful as you is doing hanging around this sourpuss?" Raven said nothing as she stood close beside Terra and glared at her subordinate.

"She can be quite personable." Terra replied.

"In all the years I've known her, I've never seen her act friendly toward anyone." the business woman replied. "Here I thought I had you pegged." she looked at her boss. She considered herself a rather good judge of character and thought Rachel Roth was nothing but a serious business woman who looked for a quick fuck every now and again.

For years she believed the person she had groomed to become the next company president was nothing more than a cold and distant woman who had no real emotion rather than lust but as she looked at the pair, the softness in those usually unemotional blue depths were undeniable. This was indeed a surprise but a welcome one. Her curiosity was peaked even more as her boss glared at her.

She was sure there was anger in those eyes. She followed the other business stare and found that she still had not let go of the younger woman's hand.

"Rachel is full of surprises." the collegiate remarked as she retracted her hand. Something told her if she held on any longer, the seething woman beside her would have done it for her in a less subtle manner. She wasn't quite sure why the older woman was so upset but she had heard the low growl escape from the half demon's throat. Thankfully, it was too low for human ears to pick up on.

"Where are the papers?" Rachel Roth cut off the banter between the two.

"With Rogers." was Hanson's reply. "He said he had to go over a few things with us so he's in the conference room waiting." she revealed.

"Let's go then." the president replied. She turned toward the teen, breaking her stoic façade as she graced the teen with a smile. "I'll be back." she assured the blonde who nodded her head. "Help yourself to the bar." she remarked before she left the room with Hanson trailing after.

"Well she's attractive." Piper remarked as soon as the door was closed behind them.

"She's seventeen." the other woman replied, hoping this would stop her subordinate from making advances toward her friend.

"I thought she was young." the older woman knew it but she couldn't help but be taken by the teen's beauty. "I didn't know you liked them that young."

Her boss ignored her comment as they entered the conference room where they found Rogers waiting patiently. As straight to the point as ever, Rachel Roth dove right into work. Of course, what they didn't know was that she wanted to get this done and over with as quickly as possible because of a certain blonde in her office she wanted to spend time with.

As soon her boss was immersed with work, Hanson moved away from the room and headed toward her younger associate's office. She found the teen sitting behind the desk in the president's chair.

"Ms. Hanson." Terra acknowledged her presence.

"Please, call me Piper." she made her way over to the younger woman's desk. "So, how long have you known my boss?" she decided to skip out on all the pleasantries and just get down to the gritty details knowing she didn't have too much time before her peeved boss would return.

"A while." the teen replied.

"She's never mentioned you before." the older woman stated. "Then again, she's not really an open book." they smiled at that. "You two are old friends then?"

"Yes." she remarked. "I met her before I hit puberty." that wasn't really a lie since she did develop late in her life.

"That long?" she had been sure her associate didn't have contacts with her past. Her sources had always been bothered by this fact. The teen nodded in assurance. "I think it is safe you to say you're probably the only person on Earth that knows how she really is then." she concluded.

"I don't know about that." Terra replied. "You can't really measure how well you know someone by the time you've known them."

"True." she smiled. The teen certainly was a testimony to the falsehood of the blonde stereotype. "But she seems relaxed when she's around you. I just realized I've never seen her actually smile." she had heard her boss chuckle and seen her smirk, but to see a genuine smile grace those lips was something she never thought she would have the opportunity to see.

"If it helps, I never knew about this part of Rachel's life." she could tell the older woman was reeling in the facts and processing her shock. She wanted to demonstrate that they were on the same book, that she too was often left in the dark.

"Now you do." something told the older woman this was all about to change, that perhaps this teen was the key to breaking the walls around Rachel Roth's persona. "You must be a very patient person." she commented. She didn't think she could handle too much secrecy. "To keep up with Rachel and the secrets, I mean." this girl must be something.

"I wouldn't say patience has anything to do with it."

"Then what does?" she asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Understanding." replied the teen. "We all have skeletons in our closet." she reminded the older woman.

The lingering question about how this girl who was almost a decade younger than her boss could possibly hold such strong connections was answered. Terra Anders proved to be a unique individual in the few minutes they had spent with one another.

Though she was young her light blue eyes held such knowledge beyond her years. She spoke with refreshing sincerity and eloquence that Piper became utterly fascinated by the beauty. She could suddenly understand Rachel Roth would allow this girl to be in her presence.

In the short time they had spent, she easily forgot that she was talking to someone that was a little over a decade younger than her self. The blonde certainly was easy to converse with, not to mention she certainly was a sight to see.

"Tell me this," she paused. "Has she always been like this?" the young teen looked at her in confusion. "Solemn and guarded." she clarified. Piper had often wondered if her associate had been shaped to be the person she was today or if she had been born that way.

"For as long as I've known her, she's always been cautious." and she had good reason to be, in Terra's opinion anyway.

Just then, the sound of the door opening interrupted Hanson's next question. Rachel Roth came into her office. The teen knew that she had probably heard a good measure of their conversation through the doors on her way back.

"I see you've been keeping my guest company." her tone was monotonic but her eyes held gratitude. She was thankful that her associate hadn't allowed the younger woman to sit in the room by herself and was even more thankful the other woman hadn't tried anything though she could practically feel Piper's attraction coming at her in waves. "I think Roger's needs to see you now." she stated.

"Well then Ms. Anders, I hope we see each other again soon." she remarked, taking her cue to leave.

"As do I, it was a pleasure meeting you and please, call me Terra." she flashed a quick friendly smile and watched as Piper turned her back and faced her superior.

"You sure don't find young women like her around anymore." she whispered as she passed her manager, not knowing about the teen's inhuman hearing. "I hope you do everything in your power to make sure she stays by your side." she advised her boss. She may have not known the nature of their relationship, whether or not they were merely friends or anything more since she couldn't really figure her boss or the teen out but Piper knew the pair deeply cared about each other.

She also knew firsthand about how her superior tended to brush people off and she didn't want the younger woman to experience this. She received no response as she headed out the door.

"She likes you." Raven stated as she ventured into the room. "She isn't easily impressed you know."

"She was nice." she remarked as she leaned back into the chair.

"That's because she likes you." the older woman repeated, her eyes conveying the meaning behind those words hoping the teen would pick up on her hint. "As in she will probably try to determine whether or not you are a real blonde the day you turn eighteen." she explained.

"How is she…" the older woman gestured down toward the area between her legs "I see." Terra was no longer confused.

"You're not considering it, are you?" she asked, not noticing the aggravation and distaste which coated her voice until it had escaped her throat. Why on earth was this bothering her? Hanson was not a womanizer like her after all and would probably treat the younger woman with the respect she deserved.

"No, she's not my type." Terra replied with a reassuring smile.

The older woman was relieved to hear that but she had no idea why she felt like this. She pushed it aside convincing herself that she was merely concerned with the teen therefore she wanted the younger woman's first date to be with someone she considered worthy of Terra.

"Who would be?" she voiced her question aloud. She didn't know who would possibly be worthy of the teen.

"Would be what?" the teen asked, breaking the older woman away from her thoughts.

"Your type I mean." she decided to push her thoughts aside and focus on her guest instead. She had come across the desk and was looking intently into those light blue depths she had come to adore.

"You asked me that before." Terra replied.

"You never answered." she remembered that conversation. The teen tried to look away from the intense stare but she found her chin caught between the taller woman's index finger and her thumb.

Raven was leaning close to her, so close that their noses were practically touching. She could feel her heart beating a mile a minute. Those eyes seemed to be so focused on her and she wanted nothing more than the opportunity to get away from this intoxicating proximity.

She feared she would crack, that all those years of secrecy would seep through the cracks in her eyes and the love she harbored would be revealed at any given moment. Terra placed a hand on the older woman's wrist in an attempt to tear the appendage away from her face. Her hand grabbed a hold of the woman's watch and her thumb grazed a button which turned off the hologram, causing the older woman's guise to wither away.

Light blue met ferocious red and Terra found herself wanting to melt. It was getting a bit hard for her to breathe as she found her breath caught in her throat.

"Raven…" she whispered, her voice huskier than normal.

Hearing her voice said like that by Terra sent a rather pleasing chill down her spine which quickly spread through her entire body, down to her toes and her fingers. She looked at her thumb which was located so close to the teen's shapely mouth. She looked up into those light blue depths and found herself mesmerized by the teen's beauty.

"I don't think I've ever realized how beautiful you truly are." the half demon remarked.

"Please don't say that." she pleaded, her voice cracking slightly. Her reaction was unexpected but the older woman knew there was more to this than just her being shy and unaccustomed to compliments.

"What aren't you telling me?" Raven inquired, her voice carrying a slightly pained tone. She thought Terra trusted her yet it seemed she was keeping a very enormous secret from her and she wanted nothing more than to help the blonde through whatever ordeal she was going through.

"What aren't you telling me?" she bit back. The minute she heard the victimized tone, her anger rose. How dare the older woman stand there and pretend like she was the one being antagonized. Raven had no right to play the victim since this was all her fault.

"Terra…" the usually stoic voice was so gentle and smooth. Fingers grazed her chin, then her lower jaw, before she felt a hand cupping her face and a thumb over her cheek. "I know I've kept many secrets from you, but that doesn't mean I've ever lied to you." her voice was painfully tender. "So trust me when I say that there will no longer be any secrets between us."

"Are you that curious to know what I have to hide that you're willing to give up the thing most precious to you?" Terra asked.

"There's nothing more precious to me than you." she declared, having realized the veracity in her words. She didn't know when or how, but clearly Terra had become the most important thing in her life and she wanted nothing more than for her to be happy.

"I really wish you would stop saying these things." Terra whispered, feeling her heart skip a beat after hearing the declaration.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you're making me feel…"

"What?" she urged the blonde on.

"That I have a chance." Terra replied before she could restrain herself. Before the older woman could ask for her to elaborate on what she meant by that, the phone rang. Never had the teen been more thankful for an interruption.

Raven reluctantly moved away from the teen and answered her phone. She was too busy on the phone to notice the teen's alarmed state. Terra's mind was going a mile a second. She couldn't believe she had practically confessed her love for the older woman right then and there. God, this situation was becoming too much. To say she was overwhelmed was an understatement.

She hung up the phone and turned her sights on her teenaged guest only to find her sitting in her leather chair with a panic-struck look on her face.

The half demon's brows became knotted as she began to process the anger, disbelief, and fear the blonde was feeling at the moment. She wondered what she had done wrong, if she had said anything she shouldn't have, and what exactly she could do to rectify the situation. She wanted nothing more than for her teen to feel at ease once again.

She thought back to what the younger woman said before the phone rang and wondered what she could have meant. As the sound of Terra's heartbeat slowed to a more regular pace, she decided it best not ask since she didn't want to aggravate the teen once more. Raven remembered her conversation from the phone call and decided it would be best to focus on a different matter on hand than the blonde's predicament since it was clear the teen didn't want to discuss anything, at least not yet.

The half demon grabbed the armrests of her leather office chair and pulled the younger woman closer to her so they were once again face to face.

"How badly to you need to study for your tests?" Raven inquired, after turning the hologram on her watch back on.

"Not so bad." she replied after giving it a thought, forgetting her annoyance and fear for surprise took over. She found herself at ease now even if her secret love was invading her space once more. Perhaps it was that smile that made her feel so.

At her response, the older woman's smile widened and she swore she felt her heart skip a beat after seeing how carefree the older woman was acting. All her dilemmas were forgotten at that moment. As far as Terra was concerned, all that mattered was Raven and her happiness.

She didn't know where they were going but after lunch, Raven had dropped her off back to her penthouse and told her to study. Before leaving she declared she would be back before dinner.

As promised, the older woman returned for her and she was asked to get ready because they were going out to dinner. The whole ordeal was vague and cryptic, perhaps a bit too much even for Raven but Terra didn't mind. She wondered where they were heading but knew better than to ask. If the older woman wanted her to know, she would have told her.

The teen looked out the window and was thankful they weren't going to some gaudy restaurant or else she would have been immensely underdressed.

They finally arrived at their destination, a small quaint restaurant near the city airport. Raven turned off her car and walked toward the passenger side of the door. She opened Terra's door, much to the teen's surprise and extended her hand out to the teen. The blonde took the hand as she was helped off her seat.

The older woman led the way toward the restaurant. They didn't bother talking to the seating hostess and just slipped inside the restaurant with their hands still adjoined.

Terra couldn't help but look at the hand which was clasped to hers. She didn't think a simple gesture of affection could affect her so but she was mistaken greatly. She had been so preoccupied staring at their attached appendages that she hadn't noticed where Raven was leading her.

"Rachel." a deep voice stated, breaking the teen from her reverie.

"Hello dear." a gentle feminine voice greeted. Light blue eyes looked at the two elder persons that sat across from where she was standing.

She surmised the two were a married couple from their linked hands and the platinum bands on their respective ring fingers. They were aged, well pass middle-age but they were not yet in their eighties. Though they were matured, the couple still possessed top forms for people their age.

The woman sat up and grabbed Raven into a hug which she reciprocated with her free arm since she was still holding onto Terra's hand. The stranger stood taller than the teen but not quite as tall as her hostess.

The gentleman followed suit after his wife released the half demon from her embrace. The couple took stood by their chairs, wearing contented smiles. They were about to take their seat but paused when they saw the teenager that was standing beside the business woman. They looked at her with intrigue and confusion.

Terra was well aware of the gentleman's ocean blue eyes that were appraising her whilst the woman's gray eyes looked to her with wonderment.

"This is Terra Anders." the half demon introduced her companion. As if on cue, the teen flashed the couple an unsure smile which the unknown woman returned but the same could not be said for the gentleman beside her. "Terra," the business woman turned her focus on the teen. "These are my grandparents."

XXXX

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! It's great that my point has been made and it's even greater that some of you went through the trouble of reviewing when you hadn't before!

I know a lot of you are disappointed we haven't gotten to the Raven/Terra loving but it'll come. Just bear with me a bit more... Besides, there's some juicy things going on right now I think. Rachel has grandparents? How the hell did that happen? As we're given the chance to glimpse at Rachel Roth's life perhaps these questions will be answered. For now, stay tuned for more Left to Love...

By the way, did you see Rise of the Planet of the Apes? If you didn't you definitely should!

Anyway, drop a line and tell me what you're thinking.


	50. Left to Deny

That was such a cliffhanger wasn't it?

XXXX

If it were possible, Terra's eyes would have bulged out of their sockets. She stared at the man whose white hair stood in its neat perfectly combed assembly and the woman with her brown locks tied up in a neat bun, her white bangs draped to the side of her forehead.

"Ellara Roth." the mature woman introduced herself as she extended her hand to the teen who took it with her free one before she sat down.

"Argus Roth." the older gentleman too shook her hand before reclaiming his seat.

Terra was beside herself with shock and confusion. She felt a tug on her hand and she looked at Raven who gestured for her to sit down. She slid gracefully into her seat, trying to process all the information she could.

Clearly, these grandparents weren't from her father's side of the family. They were her maternal grandparents. Her mind settled on that conclusion as it began to a multitude of questions. Mostly, the questions pertained to the subjects of what, where, when, and of course how. Judging from the look her hostess was giving her, she suspected that any question she had would be answered by Raven's explanations.

"So you've finally allowed us the pleasure of meeting one of your friends." Ellara Roth remarked as she looked from her granddaughter then to the teen, a pleasant smile on her lips. "Though I suppose if Piper hadn't called, we wouldn't be sitting here at this moment would we?" she teased her granddaughter fondly.

"I planned on introducing Terra to you." Raven replied, gracing the older woman with a polite nod. She had suspected her coworker had something to do with that impromptu call and dinner invite. "I am thankful you two chose to reroute your flight."

"After hearing Piper talk about your friend, I just knew it was time for another visit." Mrs. Roth could not help but be curious about her very secretive granddaughter's life and the company she kept. She had waited years for the opportunity to familiarize herself with her granddaughter so when she received the call from Piper, she knew she just had to meet this 'enchanting' Terra Anders. "She was right wasn't she Ar?" she turned to her husband who looked to her in confusion. "Ms. Anders is quite beautiful."

"Please, Mrs. Roth, call me Terra." the blonde spoke out finally, regaining her nerves though her cheeks remained enflamed from the compliment.

"Well since we're forgoing formalities, call me Ellara." the older woman stated, excitement seeping through her voice. She couldn't help but feel a bit closer to her granddaughter at this moment. The fact that Rachel had presented her so openly had to mean that she was fully including them into her life. "How long have you known my granddaughter?"

"Years." was Terra's reply. There was a melancholy look in both Roth's eyes as they processed this information.

"You two are childhood friends then." Mrs. Roth pointed out whilst she was filled with awareness and perhaps a hint of jealousy. This girl had known her granddaughter a great deal longer than she had. She received a nod from both the blonde and her granddaughter.

"Technically, I was her childhood friend." Rachel interjected. "She was someone I babysat." the older woman teased.

"If I remember correctly you volunteered to watch me." Terra protested. She knew the brunette beside her was merely trying to help diffuse the nervousness she was feeling with this verbal banter.

"Someone had to make sure you weren't getting into trouble." the guised half demon retorted with a taunting smirk on her face.

"Your sisters were too preoccupied to do so?" Argus Roth spoke out for the second time that night. Steely ocean blue eyes looked to the blonde beside his granddaughter with caution and curiosity seeping through. It was apparent he was trying to figure the teen and piece the puzzling mystery that was Terra Anders out whilst his wife observed the interaction between the two younger women with fascination.

"It seems you've done your homework, Mr. Roth." the teen smiled in amusement. Knowing he had meant no disrespect and was only acting out of concern, she bore no offense against the older gentleman. She hadn't detected any malice in his tone, just pure interest.

"In my line of work, it's best to be prepared." the old man remarked.

"To answer your question, my sisters and I were never really close when we were younger." she replied. "As you probably know, they are considerably older than I so whilst they were off with their peers, I was often left to my own devices." Terra paused, smiling slightly.

"And how exactly did the two of you meet?" Argus inquired casually though his tone revealed his interest.

"I met her through my sisters." the teen figured that it was her turn to retell the tale of how they met since Rachel had done so before with her friends it was her turn now. Though, since she knew her friend was secretive, she didn't know whether or not the older couple knew of their granddaughter's sexual orientation. "Luckily, Rachel took pity on me and befriended me." she felt her a comforting pressure on her hand as Raven tightened her hold on her hand.

"It wasn't out of pity." she assured the teen, not wanting their friendship to become marred by off-putting emotions. "You were genuinely interesting. I'd never seen a girl read Jane Austen with such fascination." the half demon recalled. There weren't a lot of thirteen year olds who immersed themselves in novels.

"Of course it was unbridled by your enthrallment with Sylvia Plath." Terra replied, offering a small smile as she gently squeezed the older woman's hand in return.

Raven's reply was cut off when her phone started vibrating once again. She could hear from her purse and feel its vibrations through her seat. She excused herself as she checked into her purse and pulled out her phone, reluctantly releasing Terra's hand from hers. Normally she would screen calls when she was having dinner with her grandparents but whoever was calling her was insistent.

"Excuse me." she walked away from the table and proceeded to call Piper back.

"You seem to know my granddaughter quite well." Argus Roth commented, breaking the silence that had encumbered them, as he stared at the teen with his ocean blue eyes and tone of his voice softer than before. "I never thought I'd see her so at ease."

Like his wife, he had been watching the camaraderie between the pair. They could see that playful twinkle in their usually aloof granddaughter's eyes. The teen seemed to provide a very positive effect for Rachel because she was so relaxed and informal. Usually she was polite but was terribly rigid and proper.

They knew she was only humoring them, that she was performing her duties more than anything. The couple wasn't offended for her lack of want to connect.

They decided they would try their best to include their only grandchild in their lives and hoped that she would do the same. They filled their hearts with the hope that perhaps one day, Rachel would look at them with affection and welcome them into their lives. Something told them that their prayers would soon be answered and that Terra Anders would serve as the bridge to making their dreams a possibility.

"We share similar interests and I do probably know her better than most people but I think the only person that knows Rachel is herself." the blonde conceded as she paused. "It took time for me to reach this level of connection with her."

"You must be a very patient woman." Argus Roth hadn't meant any offense. He was just growing a bit tired. For years they had tried to connect with their daughter's offspring but it simply was not possible. Their granddaughter's walls were too thick and she was too guarded. They had never even heard her talk about her past, not once.

Rachel had always been polite and cordial toward them so he couldn't' really complain but he wanted his granddaughter to look at him not as a business associate but as a member of her family, as a person she wanted in her life.

"She can be detached at times and it's very hard to sympathize with her when she doesn't want to be around people," the teen started. "But if you prove to her that you're willing to take things at her stride, she'll open up to you eventually." Terra let out an encouraging smile. "She's definitely worth the wait."

"Her mother was like that too, reserved." Ellara Roth interceded, a somber tone in her voice. Her eyes shone with unshed tears as she thought back to her daughter, Arella who shared the same disconnection with the world around her. "I never could figure her out." there was hopelessness in her tone as she realized that her failure to connect with her daughter could be repeated once more with her granddaughter.

To think her daughter was so estranged that she couldn't even come to them when she became pregnant with their grandchild.

"I'm sure you know her better that you think." Terra comforted the older woman. She wanted to give her hope knowing it wouldn't be false. After all, she found it wasn't impossible to make a connection with Rachel Roth. "You know, I believe Rachel has warmed up to you already." they stared at her in disbelief. "She brought me here didn't she?"

Of course, she figured that her presence there was of course for her and Raven's benefit. It was another way to strengthen their bond, one more secret revealed to her by the older woman. Nonetheless, they were all victors under these circumstances.

With that, light blue eyes noticed the spark of rekindled hope in the aged couple's eyes. They realized that the teen before them had a point. Their granddaughter had introduced this girl, a person from her past and no doubt a person of great importance to her and this was the progress they had hoped for.

"I'm sorry." Rachel apologized for the phone interruption from Piper. She would not have bothered to answer the phone if she had known the call wasn't entirely work related. "I hope you were all getting better acquainted." she reclaimed her seat.

"I believe your grandmother was about to regale us a tale from your mother's childhood." Terra supplied as she looked at Mrs. Roth encouraging her to begin reminiscing. She knew Raven had heard their conversation and believed this could strengthen the Roth's shaky relations.

While her friend may have had difficult relations with her mother, the blonde supposed that Raven strived to understand her mother and perhaps develop a better one with her grandmother.

"I don't think either of you would be interested in that…" Ellara Roth replied. Her granddaughter never asked about her daughter that's why she supposed the young woman didn't want to know a thing about her mother. She looked to her granddaughter who had been gazing to her side toward her blonde friend. She watched as the teen flashed her relative a small encouraging smile which was returned by Rachel.

"That isn't true." the half demon turned her head and faced her grandmother. "You've never said anything before, I thought the memories were too painful." both she and Terra knew there was something more to that statement.

"I know we've told you too many times that you are a spitting image of her but you do." she reaffirmed. "You have her smile." the older woman stated. "The way her eyes twinkled when she was content, it's the same with you." it was a bit unreal, how alike mother and daughter were. "I've missed seeing that smile." she revealed. "Your mother, she used to smile so much when she was younger." she informed her granddaughter.

"Really?" the brunette inquired with interest seeping through her usually monotonic voice.

The memories she held of her mother were by no means tender. Arella had never been outright cruel but neither was she compassionate towards her daughter. Ocean blue depths shinning with fear and overwhelming disregard. The distinct feeling of wariness with the hint of shame was all that Raven could remember about her mother.

"I remember one particular time your mother's face looked as yours does right now." the older woman stated. "She was five years old and it was Christmas Eve and I had told her that her father was not going to be able to return from Gotham because of the snowstorm." the gleam of nostalgia was evident in her eyes. "It was her first Christmas without her entire family with her so she was incredibly distraught but she accepted it. She didn't throw a tantrum or cry like other children would have." the pride was evident on her face over her daughter's feat. "When the next morning came and she saw her father walk through the living room doors, her eyes lit up so much that she could matched the light of any lighthouse." she looked to her granddaughter. "Much like how the two of you look right now." her eyes flickered from her relative to the blonde beside her granddaughter smiling brightly with gratitude.

Upon hearing this, the teen could not help but blush as she became aware of what the effects of being around her secret love were. She apparently looked like a kid who got everything she wanted for Christmas when she was around Raven. Too preoccupied with trying to conceal her blushing face was she that her mind did not register the fact that her friend looked the same way as she did, minus the blushing of course for Raven never blushed.

The half demon looked beside her, watching the blushing blonde with such amusement. There was no denying her feelings when it came to Terra for they came naturally to her and to abstain from acting on these emotions seemed blasphemous.

"Do I now?" a small acknowledging smile found its way to her lips. "I suppose there's a great many things to be happy about."

"I think we have Ms. Anders to thank for your congeniality today." Argus teased his granddaughter lightly, cautiously. It was as though he was trying on a new pair of shoes. Their conversations so far had been all about work and small talk because of his granddaughter's formality. But as they sat now consuming their dinner participating in witty repartee, he was given an opportunity to see how he and Rachel would fit. For the first time since they had met their granddaughter, she felt like family.

"I'm inclined to agree with you grandfather." there was a lightness in her tone that her grandparents never thought they would ever hear spew from her lips in the years they had known her.

"In that case, make sure to bring Ms. Anders with you as much as you can." Ellara requested casting a friendly glance toward the still blushing teen. The look was met and she received a smile that conveyed Terra's embarrassment. "To be honest, I never thought a moment like this would be possible." the elder woman stated, receiving a curious stare from her granddaughter.

"It's not because of you though." Mr. Roth hastily amended the statement so his granddaughter would not take offense.

Terra placed her embarrassment aside quickly as she gazed at her secret love and awaited her reaction. She knew Raven disliked heart to heart talks. She knew this was the first time the older woman was displaying herself so compassionately around her grandparents.

A hand enveloped hers. Its warmth brought comfort and serenity. It was a touch she recognized all too well. Raven had intertwined their hands once again.

"It is…" Rachel Roth countered. "I have been too aloof. I treated the time we shared as a duty I had to perform and for that I apologize." she admitted her faults, the fact that she saw her grandparents as associates rather than family. "But," she looked beside her toward the blonde she came to care for. She knew that this, letting her grandparents in, would appease her friend. "I wish for that to change." she stated as she fixated her gaze onto the teen beside her. "I want nothing more than for you to know who I am." she whispered.

She hated feeling vulnerable and that was one of the reasons why she detested showing her emotions but around Terra she didn't mind. Instead of feeling judged, she realized she felt understood and accepted.

A sob escaped Ellara Roth's lips. She had waited years for this moment to come and found it not to be disappointing but rather rewarding. Her husband quickly wrapped his arms around her and attempted to comfort her as he smiled at his granddaughter. This was a memorable moment for the Roth family.

"I'm sorry," the elder woman apologized as she wiped away the last of her tears. "I just never thought you…"

"I understand." Rachel Roth replied, wearing a comforting smile on her lips. Her grandmother settled herself s they finished eating their dinner.

When time came for them to part ways, they stood in front of the diner entrance where Rachel Roth's grandparents sandwiched her in a hug which she returned but not with as much enthusiasm. It was unlike the times she held Terra in her arms, where she felt like holding on for as long as the blonde allotted her.

To the teen's surprise, both grandparents hugged her while their granddaughter stood and watched the interaction with glee. She returned their affectionate hugs.

"This wouldn't have been possible without you." Ellara Roth whispered. "I look forward to seeing you again Ms. Anders."

"Please call me Terra." she flashed a sincere smile toward the couple. "It was a pleasure meeting you both." the teen waved them goodbye and watched their limousine take off before turning toward her friend who had been staring at her throughout the whole exchange. "What?" she inquired.

"I can't imagine anyone else being a bigger hit with my grandparents." she remarked as she led the way to her car. "They only warmed up to me because I'm their relative." the air was not filled with tension but with unasked questions. These questions needed to be answered and Raven knew that. Being a child of the night, she knew that the night was still young. "Do you need to study some more?"

"No." was the soft reply. Her mind had been filled with too many thoughts concerning her secret love and she didn't think she could concentrate on her studies at the moment. Besides, she really didn't need to study.

They drove off their destination unknown to Terra. They drove through the city in apprehensive silence though it was not disturbing for the pair knew they would reach their destination eventually and all the answers the teen had could be answered and Raven would be able to share with her everything she refused to anyone else.

Terra recognized the scenery and realized where they were headed though she said nothing, opting to take things in stride. She knew how the half demon must have been struggling with herself, debating where to start and she didn't dare disrupt the pace her secret love had set. This was hard enough without her prying the older woman's life open, dissecting it by asking her a plethora of inquiries that would require detailed explanations.

They reached their destination and Rachel Roth rushed to her passenger door. She took Terra's hand in her own once more and led her back to the house. It was the blonde's second time there but this was place was important to her for this was where she met Rachel Roth, where she was introduced to the alter ego of her secret love.

The pair walked up the stairs, still hand in hand with Raven leading the way toward the master bedroom. She opened the door and guided the teen with her inside the room.

"Rae, we don't have to talk if you don't want to." she reminded her friend who smiled fondly at her.

"I know." she found herself smiling at how altruistic her friend was being also. Hearing the nickname from the blonde may have been another reason. She never liked pet names but it was impossible to reject the endearing tone of the blonde. "I want to. I promised I would." the half demon was always true to her word. "Granted I never planned on all of this happening tonight, you'd have to thank Piper for calling my grandparents."

"So she's their informant?" the blonde inquired.

"She keeps an eye on me but it's of her own accord." she replied. "She knows they are just concerned." the half demon let out a deep breath. "I don't quite know where to begin." she admitted.

"You set the pace." Terra reminded her.

"I…" she inhaled, closing her eyes slightly. The air in the room was suddenly too stifling. She walked toward the balcony and opened the doors before stepping outside. The moon was shinning and a few stars graced them with their presence. She had no idea recollecting the events would ignite all these feelings in her though she knew it wasn't the remembering that caused her nerves to go haywire but rather the teen behind did. She leaned against the balcony as she turned to face the teen. "I…" she pushed through but the words struggled to form from her mouth.

"Whatever you're comfortable with." Terra waited patiently, wearing an encouraging smile on her face.

"It was after your eldest sister and my human half ended things." she began. "It had been decided that since the city wasn't in turmoil every second of the day, the titans had to assume alter egos so we would be able to contribute to the people in more than one way." the older woman recalled. "It was a chance encounter." she paused. "My human half was sitting outside of the coffee shop when Ellara Roth drove by. Upon seeing my face, she said she felt drawn to me so she immediately got out of the car and approached me. As you've heard her say, I look just like my mother. That's who she thought it was, sitting there reading a book. She called for Arella and my human half looked at her with surprise. It had been so long since we'd heard mother's name that we were utterly shocked. It was then that my human half discovered my mother's origins."

"Quite an open window." the blonde muttered and Raven let out an amused chuckle. "I have to admit I'm surprised. I never thought you would accept the responsibility." it wasn't that she thought her to be reckless and immature but she somehow knew the older woman did not aspire to handle an empire. Matters of finance never interested the half demon and she certainly never wanted to control anything but herself.

"They're my family." Terra frowned at that. "It's what my mother would have wanted, a normal life and a normal daughter. My human half owes her that and so much more." so she was doing this to appease her dead mother and her grandparents. She knew Raven felt guilty for destroying her mother's life, but now she was guilty for causing two other people to suffer.

"But you hate it." she countered.

"Yes and no. I love what I do yet I hate the responsibility that comes with it. It isn't like I don't have enough to deal with... but I enjoy closing a deal. It's like fighting, being on the battlefield. Something we don't do as much as before." she commented. "Besides, I'm damn good at what I do."

"Why can't you just be happy?" Terra asked. Her love life was shambles, her titan life was in no better shape, and now, her alter ego's life also wasn't that fulfilling.

"I'm just not meant for that. I've done nothing to deserve happiness." she couldn't believe that Terra was that concerned with her.

"Rae…"

"Besides, it wasn't really too much to take in really. The fact that we came from a prominent family was the only thing my human half had to get used to." she stated. "My human half knew mother had to come from somewhere but never thought about searching for her relatives." the half demon tilted her head. "I suppose she felt there was no point in digging through the past, in seeing exactly how many lives my unwanted conception destroyed."

Terra instantly closed the gap between them and grasped her hand. The teen moved her thumb over the back of the older woman's palm.

"I really wish you wouldn't think like that." the blonde whispered.

"Well, I used to." she admitted. "But I think it's safe to say there's one person in the world who considers my existence to be advantageous." she remarked, wearing a grin on her face.

"That's not true. There are a million people you've helped out in this city alone." the teen reminded her.

"But I don't care about them." she revealed as she held the younger woman's hand in her own. "My human half only played the hero game because she felt guilty. She wanted to heal the world so that when the day came when we would destroy it, it wouldn't seem so unscrupulous." this was the truth. "She was trying to make amends."

"What about you?" Terra inquired, listening intently for the older woman's response. She knew Raven wasn't entirely selfish in her actions. She had a kind heart and wanted to help out. Raven hadn't done it so she could feel liberated for her future transgressions.

"At first I did it out of entertainment. It was quite amusing to see them line up and try to defeat me." she chuckled. "To watch their faces contort in utter fear." her tone dropped in excitement. "But then I suppose I found a reason not to lay the world to waste." her tone was grave yet meaningful. "You." she declared.

There it was again, that loving caring tone that made her heart pound in her chest every time she heard it. She ripped her hand away from the older woman's as if she had just been scalded, not missing the hurt and confused expression on Raven's face.

"Was running the business something you decided?" she inquired beating the older woman to the punch. She hadn't wanted her to ask what was wrong. Terra knew she was practically teetering over the edge, she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to keep it all in, to restrain herself from touching the older woman, from kissing her.

"No." the half demon answered, deciding it was best not to question the teen.

"They asked you to?" the blonde looked to her once more from the corner of her eye. She watched as her secret love shook her head in response.

"They didn't have to. It was expected I suppose. Roth Industries has always been run by family." she remarked. "That's why Piper wasn't offended when my grandfather promoted me instead of her. Once the world got hold of my existence, they knew I was next in line." the teen looked at her despondently and she threw a smile her way. "Don't worry I'm quite used to having a destiny thrust upon me."

"It doesn't make it right." Terra stated and Raven said nothing in return. "What would you choose if you could?"

"I suppose I would want to do something related to books. Not as a writer but perhaps an editor." she replied after giving it some thought.

"I could see that." the blonde smiled as she allowed her imagination to consume her mind. "It suits you."

"This was her house you know?" the half demon disclosed as she peered out into the night sky. "My grandparents bought it for her after she had started college. The penthouse was hers too but she never had a chance to decorate the place." she stated. "Not like here."

"I suddenly understand why you had trouble getting into the bed." the blonde stated her realization.

"Nothing escape you my little Gaia." she reached out to the teen and brushed a wayward strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "You know, tonight has made me realize quite a few things." the older woman drawled on.

"Like?" she asked.

"For one, my grandparents are quite desperate to get to know their granddaughter." she remarked. "But the rest are about you." revealed the older woman.

"Oh?" Terra suddenly became involved with the pool below the balcony.

"Well I realized I care about you more than my pride." Raven claimed with honesty seeping through her lips. "Two, you are incredibly beautiful when you're embarrassed." the teen blushed and she smiled. "Three, I realized that life would be very dull without you so I find myself incredibly thankful to have you around. Four," she paused, reaching out to the younger woman.

"Rae." Terra whispered her nickname as she trailed her finger along the blonde's chin before cupping her cheek. Before she knew what she was doing, her thumb was stroking the teen's skin, beneath her lip before actually touching the soft velvety orifice.

"You have the softest lips." she murmured as she memorized the feel and appearance of those pink lips.

Sensing the conversation was becoming too intense, the blonde mustered up whatever strength she could and backed away from the mesmerizing touch of the older woman. She could hear her beating wildly within her chest and her knees suddenly wobbly. Raven was disappointed because her thumb was no longer feeling the teen's warm breath.

She watched as the blonde turned her back toward her and her discontent intensified. Terra was running away from her and she wouldn't have that. She wasn't done yet. The half demon wrapped her arm around the teen's waist and pulled her close.

"Raven…" she whispered with her back against her secret love. She stood rigid as she felt Raven's breast pressed up near her shoulder place as the older woman snaked her limb around her torso. One hand settled on her hip while the other was on her neck trailing up to caress the teen's cheek once more. She gently guided the teen's face to hers once more.

"I detest showing my emotions because I see it as a sign of weakness but when you're around…" her voice trailed off. "It seems like the most natural thing to do, to show you who I am, how I think and how I feel." she confessed, her voice uncharacteristically soft and tender. "And I've never questioned it because it feels as though this is how it should be." blue met light blue once more. "Perhaps the most important revelation I've had tonight is that…" her eyes shone with pure honesty, demonstrating the fact that her walls were not enforced. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you Terra."

She should be afraid. She should be rejecting the teen but even the thought of not being around the younger woman made her ache. She didn't understand it yet she wasn't afraid. Whatever feelings Terra was bringing out of her, she deemed them to be trustworthy. It was incomprehensible yet exciting and addictively pleasant. She and her human half had never felt anything like this before.

"Rachel," she paused. "Raven…" she decided she would allow herself and Raven this moment of vulnerability. She would allow her to see into the deepest darkest depths of her heart. "I am starting to believe I can't deny you anything, try as I might." the older woman could feel the conflict, the heartache radiating off of the teen in her arms.

The half demon wanted nothing more than to take away her pain. She could see the longing in those light blue depths she'd come to adore. Her gaze traveled down onto those velvety lips and she wondered how it would feel like to have those lips against her own.

Surprisingly the notion of kissing the teen didn't nauseate or disgust her in fact the effects of the thought were quite the opposite. She found herself thrilled at the prospect of having those lips pressed delicately against hers. She began to lower her head slowly, staring into those her lips as she wondered how the teen would taste.

Terra could not believe that the older woman was going to do this. Raven's lips were hovering above her own, closing the few centimeters distance.

The blonde turned her head away before the tantalizing lips could connect with hers. She wanted nothing more to have the older woman kiss her but at the same time, she dreaded it. The half demon looked at her with fascination and she knew Raven was fond of her but that wasn't enough.

She knew the half demon was an instinctive creature who acted on her impulses without giving it a second thought. This was one thing she had to deny the older woman. She couldn't give herself to Raven if it was only for a moment.

No, she did not want a fleeting moment. She refused to be just another notch on older woman's bedpost. Terra wouldn't have been able to face herself if she allowed it to happen. She wanted more than she believed Raven was capable of giving. If she had allowed herself to be used and discarded again even by the one she loved most of all, she couldn't even fathom it.

The older woman watched as those lips turned away from her with great dissatisfaction. Apparently there was something she would deny her friend.

XXXX

Things are getting steamier... They almost kissed! How's that for your Terra/Raven loving?

What are your thoughts so far? I hope all your questions have been answered regarding Raven's job and her family life. Honestly this whole thing just came to me. When I originally planned out this fic, I had no intentions of giving either of our favorite heroines such a rich backstory but I feel it agrees with the mood I've set.

Thanks for being patient with my slow updates. Anyway, drop a line and tell me how you feel.


	51. Left to Intrude

Wow another update already? I'm amazed with myself!

XXXX

To say the ride home was awkward was a gross understatement. It was eerily silent and while the older woman kept glancing at her friend, she found the teen was doing everything to avert her gaze.

Terra couldn't believe that Raven had almost kissed her for it meant desire coursed through the older woman's veins in that moment. While it may not have been unbridled passion that coursed through her friend but the fact was Raven wanted her and that realization sent a chill down her spine. She was incited by that curiously exploratory expression on her friends face.

The half demon wanted their lips to meet. She wanted to kiss the younger woman and to feel those velvety soft petals on hers, to brush her tongue against them tenderly.

Raven held the steering wheel in her hands with great apprehension. She had caused the teen discomfort because of her thoughtlessness before. It wasn't her fault though. She was merely following through with her impulses which had never steered the half demon wrong before.

She wasn't being careless per say, just negligent of the blonde's feelings. For all she knew, Terra didn't want her kiss. That thought surely was unsettling. Her stomach turned in dismay. The idea of the teen rejecting her was excruciating.

Why this was, the half demon did not have an answer. It wasn't a matter of the sting of rejection hurting her pride. All she knew was there was a tightening in her chest that made it a bit difficult for her to breathe. She didn't understand it. She and her human half had never experienced a phenomenon quite like this. There was an ache in her heart, a sort of immeasurable disappointment that had conjoined with an almost incomprehensible longing.

She had never given much thought to the feelings the teen incurred within but perhaps now was the time to dwell on the sentiments she felt for the blonde.

As she turned the corner, a chill ran down her spine. She turned toward her side and saw Terra had an alarmed look on her face, signifying her senses had been correct. The teen then disappeared and Raven knew where her destination was. After taking off her watch, she followed the teen.

When she arrived, the blonde's presence still lingered the place but she knew Terra was no longer there. She hurried herself and began to change into her titan outfit before following the teen out on the battlefield.

Terra was the first titan to arrive on scene. She observed the two block radius of destruction that had surrounded her, scanning through the smoke for any victims under debris. Finding none, she began to focus on her the locations of her foes. She was not surprised to find the perpetrator perched atop a building.

"So glad you could join me." the ominous yet smooth voice spoke out knowing that Terra could hear him even if he was far.

"Now now Slade," she watched as he leapt off the ledge of the building. He landed with a thud, a crater around him. "Don't forget your menagerie again." she knew they were lurking in the shadows.

"My apologies." the villain straightened his posture. "But don't worry, they aren't here for you." his posse was probably waiting for the others to arrive. She remembered how the titan's were not in full force today since three of their members were currently out of the city. "They're here to make sure we won't be disturbed."

"I can't say I'm flattered by all the special attention you're giving me." she observed the once human man whilst she held his gaze. "I accepted your invitation," remarked the teen knowing the damage was caused in order to get her attention. "The least you can do is to tell me why you want me here." she was highly curious to know why the villain would forgo obscurity just to determine whether or not she was still alive.

Slade was not petty so she doubted he was there to attain revenge for her murdering him. No, there was something else in the works here and the blonde wanted to know what it was before fully participating in this little game he was playing.

"You've recovered since our last meeting." he observed, dodging the question.

"I see." Terra muttered. "But something tells me you're not simply trying to determine the extent of my capabilities." the blonde knew he could have sent his lackeys to do the job but to add his personal touch to this meeting meant something ominous was becoming. "A rematch perhaps?" she questioned. Yes, he definitely wanted to fight her. "But why me?" she voiced the question aloud.

Raven was more powerful than she so was she just a stepping stone? Was Slade trying to prove his superiority to her before taking on the half demon?

"I've always been fascinated by you, child." the masked man stated.

She thought back to their past. Slade had been interested in Robin before yes but she knew his interest was different. He played with Robin, mocked and taunted him to prove who was superior. The villain wanted him to be his apprentice because he wanted to break the boy wonder's spirit, to make him succumb to his darker half. There was nothing like watching the prideful fall after all.

With her it was different. Unlike Robin, she had abilities which made her special. She didn't depend on gadgets to get her through a battle.

She remembered their training sessions. The looks of intrigue every time she moved the dirt in those calculating eyes were unmistakably unforgettable. He considered her special even then and not just some diversion as he did with Robin. Her brows knotted in confusion. Slade found her interesting they had established that but what exactly did he wish to fight her, to end her existence perhaps.

"Do you always want to destroy the things that fascinate you?" Terra questioned.

"I'm afraid why I'm here has nothing to do with my interest with you." Slade answered cryptically. So he was there not out of intrigue but out of necessity. He wanted to fight her because he had to.

It was then that the masked man decided that he had enough of their bantering. He used his incredible speed and appeared in front of the blonde who expected his attack blocked his outstretched foot with her forearm.

The half demon appeared exactly then. She could see her teammate and the masked villain engaged in a heated battle. Upon deciding that she would aid the teen she moved toward the pair but as she approached the feuding foes she soon found a head full of long silvery white hair obstructing her view.

"I don't have time for another staring contest." she remarked as she looked pass the villainess toward Terra.

"I am afraid I cannot permit you to aid young Terra." the silky voice spoke out wearing an apologetic look on her face. The half demon knew she wasn't a blood hungry fiend who wished to control the world. She could feel the conflict within the woman. There was no malice in her bones and Raven briefly wondered why she was on Slade's side.

"I know you don't want to fight me." she remarked.

"I will do what I must." the woman stated as she stood in fighting stance. That look in the half demon's eyes allowed her to know that she was determined to come to her friend's aid.

Raven said nothing else in reply opting for action instead of banter. The sooner she defeated the minion the sooner she could end the master's life. She made the first move and sent a fist toward the Solstice's face. Her foe easily evaded her attack so she decided to step up her game a bit. She assessed that the woman definitely possessed speed and strength much greater than that of any mutated human she had encountered.

The half demon began her fight with the white haired woman. It was surprising how she seemed to be matching her blows. Each time she increased the output of her speed and strength, the other woman did not disappoint. Raven began to wonder if she should still restrain her strength seeing as Solstice was taking everything she was giving and more.

A spin kick was sent her way and she failed to block it. The foot collided with the blonde's face and she was sent stumbling onto the asphalt. After she was punched in the stomach she groaned in pain.

Her secret love heard her agony and was distracted from her battle. Solstice was able to land a right hook on her cheek. Raven could feel the twinge of pain on her cheek. She was certain it would leave a bruise. It had been too long since she had been struck with such force.

"Surprised to know you aren't the only one of your kind?" Slade interjected with a smirk behind his mask.

She did not correct the masked villain's error. Being of demon blood, she knew when she was among her kind. The other disciples of Slade were of half demonic persuasion but Solstice was different. There was no demonic blood coursing through her veins and this Raven was sure of.

Solstice felt familiar and she knew why this was. She encountered something similar to this aura before. The energy that radiated off the white haired woman was akin to what her blonde temporary housemate and friend emitted.

The questions began forming in her mind though she knew they would not be answered so easily by the other woman. Now she had another reason for wanting to defeat Solstice. Aside from wanting to aid her friend and beat the crap out of Slade, she also wanted to beat the other woman senseless until she answered her questions.

"These hybrids you've collected are nothing compared to me." though they were similar in origin they were far from equals. To demonstrate her point, the demon used her powers to fling the lackeys away. None of Slade's minions escaped her attack.

She sped toward the masked villain, taking this opportunity eagerly. The half demon was eager to repay Slade for the cruelty he'd bestowed upon her friend. She drew up her fist and proceeded to swing it towards her father's former assistant. A blow was landed on his face. He slid back his feet denting the concrete as he did so.

Before she could make another move against the masked villain her delicate hearing picked up on the sound of airy footsteps approaching from behind. She stepped back, avoiding her attacker's coming fist.

"He isn't your foe to fight." Solstice remarked with her tone heavy with connotation. Her eyes glimmered as she pleaded with Raven not to pursue Slade any longer. Behind the plea lay a crack in her wall of mystique. "Your battle with destiny has passed. It's her turn now." she whispered lowly so only the half demon would hear. Raven remained unconvinced. Though her curiosity was steadily increasing so was her desire for the masked villain's blood.

Beneath her ashen flesh coursed the heated blood which demanded reparation for her fallen friend. This innate drive was unlike anything she'd ever felt is also proved to be impossible to ignore. She wanted Slade dead because of the harm he intended to cause Terra.

The half demon moved toward the masked villain but again Solstice stood before her in a fighting stance. She decided to make quick of this battle and used her full power on the other woman.

Sensing her power, Slade smirked behind his mask. His eyes glimmered in amazement. Nothing less could be expected from the late daughter of the demon king after all. He hadn't had his fun in a while. Like Raven he suffered from lack of opponents that could match his skill.

As she rushed toward him his amusement increased. She was almost too fast for him to see. He managed to catch her movement at the last second and caught her fist. The block was made not without challenge. He could feel the brute force of her strength as she broke free from his hold. She delivered a blow on his stomach which he could not intercept. It had been far too long since he had pain to this degree. He stumbled backwards, clutching onto his stomach, unused to pain.

He wasn't allowed a moment of reprieve as the half demon leapt up in the air, spun around, and proceeded to kick him in the face, denting his mask in the process.

"As fun as it would be to fight you my dear, you're not the one I'm here for." he remarked as he clenched his gloveless hand. He punched the concrete road he was on shattering half the street block. The shrapnel of stones floated in the air a bright yellow emitting from them as they headed toward the half demon. "At least not yet." he added.

Raven managed to dodge the pieces of street but she could not do the same for the huge boulder Slade threw. The stone collided with her shoulder and exploded upon intact with her skin. She disregarded the pain and continued forward with her attack.

Whilst Raven and Slade continued their battle, Terra had taken it upon herself to clean up after her former master. She began to waste Slade's other minions. Solstice stood in the distance watching the young blonde. Her eyes drifted toward the teen then toward Slade.

After battling with her mind she decided it was time to take matters into her own hands once more. There was only one thing she could do to get the demon's attention.

She sped toward the teen and tackled her onto the ground. As much as she had not wanted to have to fight young Terra she knew she had no choice under the circumstances. Solstice half heartedly pounded onto the young woman's face. The blonde underneath her managed to push her off.

The teen wiped the dirt from her cheek as she got into a fighting stance. Solstice thought she had done the right thing. Not only was Raven sure to leave Slade alone she also had the opportunity to gauge Terra's powers.

They began the tango and whilst the teen titan was blocking her foe's advances she could sense the hesitance from the blows. She could feel the older woman was holding back. It reminded her of the times she had trained with Raven and she wondered what Solstice was doing.

"I wish you wouldn't hold back young Terra." muttered the older woman.

"Well," the teen smirked. "I won't if you won't." she remarked. Around Solstice she surprisingly wasn't alarmed didn't feel the older woman possessed a wicked bone in her body. Terra's opponent cracked a small smile.

"I really don't wish to do this." Solstice had always been an advocate of peace but this simply had to be done.

Before the teen could realize what was going on, Solstice disappeared from her sight and appeared before her in less than a nanosecond. She couldn't prevent the older woman's fist hitting her cheek. She also couldn't prevent her other blows that came swiftly.

The woman was quick but Terra could feel the restraint in the blows. Her curiosity was increasing about her opponent. She wondered why Slade's ally would possibly want to hold back. The teen knew she wasn't toying with her.

As Solstice intended Raven's eyes turned from the masked villain toward Terra and herself. She delivered one final kick to Slade's face before rushing toward Terra's side. This drive was impossible to ignore for the half demon. Like any demon she couldn't resist wanting to protect the one that mattered most to her.

But as Solstice looked to Slade she knew there had been far too much damage done. If the young blonde and Slade were to fight now the girl's victory would not solely be her own. The half demon's interference would have played a large part in things and that simply could not be. Solstice shook her head and headed quickly toward the masked villain. She teleported herself and Slade before Raven reached them.

The half demon stood still unable to mask her disappointment at the fact that both transgressors had gotten away. She looked murderously at the spot where Slade and Solstice were just a few moments ago. A warm hand on her shoulder brought her back from her vengeful reverie.

She looked to the owner of the hand and when her eyes met with those bright blue depths her breathing even and she found her need for revenge become replaced with concerned once she laid eyes on the bruises forming on the teen's cheek.

"Are you alright?" her voice was laced with compassion no longer carrying a tone which promised death. She reached out to the teen's cheek and caressed it with the back of her hand. The blonde nodded her head smiling at the demon's unexpected gentleness. She would never believe the older woman was out for blood two minutes ago if she hadn't seen it for herself.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Terra inquired in a teasing tone. Remembering where they were and the fact the police and firemen were coming she stepped away from the older woman's touch. "We should head back." the teen whispered. She disappeared from the older woman's sight. Raven followed after her knowing full well she was heading back to their penthouse to change.

When she arrived she found the teen was no longer there the only proof of her presence was her lingering aura. Raven shook her head smirking slightly. If it were anyone else she would never have chased after them.

She hurried before finally appearing in the driver's seat of her car. It didn't surprise her to find the teen waiting patiently in the passenger's seat with her seatbelt secured around her. The half demon reached toward her glove compartment and pulled out another watch. She placed the holograph watch on the teen's wrist. She received a look of confusion.

"The bruises." was the older woman's steady reminder. The blonde stated nothing in response watching as the older woman put her watch on herself.

They reached the penthouse and both got out of the car without a word. The pair headed toward the private elevator that would lead them to the half demon's abode and rode in silence. Terra followed Raven inside and once the doors closed the older woman headed up the stairs without looking back at the teen.

Terra sighed and went up to her own room after greeting and feeding Luna who was lounging about the living room. She could hear her hostess in the master bath as she petted her fox. She knew she hadn't been spending too much time with her furry animal. The blonde entered her room with Luna right behind her and was about to close the door behind her when an arm prevented her from doing so.

Bright blue depths conveyed the blonde's conundrum. Raven said nothing as she entered the room. The half demon reached out to smaller woman and attached her hand on the teen's tiny wrist. She proceeded to gently pull the young woman toward the bed and motioned for her to sit.

The teen did as she was asked and planted her backside on top of the sheets. She was about to ask what the fuss was all about but as she saw the towel and basin in the older woman's hands she knew what was going on.

She said nothing as Raven proceeded to take off the watch on her wrist applying such gentleness in her movements. The half demon placed the kit on the bed beside them. After taking off the watch the teen's injuries made their self known to the hostess who wore a pained look on her face after seeing them. Luna watched the scene before her as she situated herself on her master's bed.

"Rae, I can do this myself." the teen protested as she watched the half demon dip the towel into the water carrier. Raven ignored her protests and simply continued cleaning her wounds.

They both knew Raven could easily heal her so Terra wondered why the older woman was bothering. It occurred to her that this was a gesture meant to express her concern and devotion for the teen. Her hands began to glow and the blonde could feel her strength return as the half demon healed her injuries.

"I can't even describe how much it bothers me to see you in this condition." Raven whispered as she placed a hand on the younger woman's cheek and cupped her face.

"I'm sorry I wasn't much help out there." the teen muttered bowing her head lowly in shame.

"I think it's time we resumed your training." the older woman remarked. "You have so much potential Terra."

"I really don't want to be a burden." she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her waist as she was pulled into an embrace by the older woman.

"You must stop thinking about yourself like this." Raven whispered as she buried her nose in the smaller woman's hair. "Don't you know there's nothing I would rather do than be with you?" she began to rub comforting circles onto the teen's back. "What do I have to do to prove you're more worthy than you believe yourself to be?" she asked rhetorically.

Before she knew it the teen's breathing had evened out. Terra had fallen asleep in Raven's arms. The half demon lied back on to the bed as she proceeded to use her powers and strip herself and the teen of their shoes.

As she held the sleeping beauty in her arms a plethora of questions formed in her head as she wondered about Slade and his menagerie. The events of the fight replayed in her head and she wondered what the Solstice meant when she stated it wasn't her destiny but Terra's to fight Slade. She looked down at the teen in her arms and held her tighter.

If that was her destiny then Raven would make damn sure she would protect Terra. She would train the teen to reach her full potential so that she would be undefeatable against Slade. She knew how unbearable a life without Terra would be.

The element manipulator held a place in her life which guaranteed the teen an unfathomable importance to the half demon. Terra made it possible for her to feel something other than anger and frustration. The teen allowed her to have a heart in the metaphorical sense of course.

It wasn't only the demonic half which benefited from the presence of the young titan. Raven's human half also suffered the changes in character and the improvements in mood. Indeed Terra had become someone so special in their life.

To what extent of specialty neither the demon nor the human knew. All they knew was whatever it was they felt for the blonde was natural. As the demon hybrid held the recuperating teen in her arms she registered the warmth and sense of serenity she gained only from the teen's presence. She felt an abundance of invincibility and completion.

Being with Terra made her feel content the reasoning for this thought escaped her and never had the half demon been so thankful for the unknown.

She was at ease. Normally venturing into the unknown would terrify her but she knew the teen would never hurt her so she was at ease. The trust she held for the titan in her arms was overwhelming and unmatched. The realization that she trusted Terra more than she trusted herself registered in her mind.

As Raven let her mind settle on her thoughts she gazed upon the angel in her arms. Careful not to disturb the sleeping woman she used her powers to drape the covers over the both of them.

She processed her thoughts. She had realized a long time ago that she cared for Terra like no other. She also trusted her more than she trusted herself and based on today's events she became conscious of another feeling the teen inspired. As she thought about the events at the light house she realized that she wanted Terra.

Raven didn't know when it happened but if she had to put a time frame it happened after she noticed how the teen had matured. A change in her feelings for the teen was instigated. The realization of the teen's beauty inspired her growing desire.

She didn't know how long she had been holding the teen in her arms thinking about all the emotions said titan inspired within but she soon felt the blonde stir. She gazed down and a pair of bright blue depths met red. The older woman was greeted with a small smile which she returned gladly.

"Good morning." Terra whispered careful not to awaken her sleeping fur ball.

"How did you sleep?" queried the hostess.

"Terrifically." answered the teen honesty and her usual chipper tone resounded throughout the room allowing the half demon to know she hadn't been lying.

"How are you feeling?" she inquired as she checked the element manipulator's injuries which had been fully healed.

"Magnificent." replied the blonde. She became aware of their intimate position whilst the older woman was checking the time on the clock. The teen made a move to get away but found the older woman's arms clamped around her waist tight preventing her from doing so.

"It's still early." muttered the half demon knowing she wasn't moving away because of discomfort. "You're not disturbing me."

"You sure?" the older woman seemed to have read her thoughts. Raven responded by pulling her closer. Terra said nothing as she nuzzled the half demon's neck. There was no use in protesting against her hostesses wishes. Her resolve was weak. A kiss was all she could deny the older woman.

Her mind drifted back to the yesterday's events more importantly, on the almost kiss she shared with her secret love. She could hardly believe Raven had wanted to kiss her but she had.

The lust was evident in her eyes. It took all of Terra's strength to turn away. During that highly unexpected event the notion that the half demon wanted to kiss and most likely have sex with her did not escape her but the knowledge that this was all the older woman wanted from her prevented things from progressing. She refused to be yet another notch on Raven's bed post.

She was certain that while she would have enjoyed the experience immensely the damaging repercussion which would follow were not worth it. Besides she didn't wish to have only a taste of heaven, she wanted an eternity in paradise.

Terra didn't want sex. She wanted to have the opportunity to love the older woman not only during the night but in the days to come. She wanted to be able to love Raven and not just warm her bedside like many before her had. This she knew was the truly unattainable dream. Never would the half demon want to be with her.

"I happen to enjoy being used as your pillow." the older woman replied.

"You do spoil me." commented the teen jokingly. As much as she hated admitting it she loved the special attention Raven bestowed upon her.

"I'm only treating you the way you should be treated." was the retort. It was followed by a gentle smile.

"I really don't want to get used to this." whispered Terra. The older woman pulled the teen close so she was practically atop of her body. With her free hand she brushed back the young titan's blonde locks behind her ear giving her a clear view of the beautiful face that had been reason for the changes in her mood and behavior.

"I would never tire of treating you this way." as she looked into those bright blue depths she conveyed as much sincerity as she could.

"It's like you're reading my thoughts now aren't you?" the teen smiled at that. She might as well enjoy the moment.

"Even if I could read your thoughts I am certain you'd still surprise me." Raven countered wearing her trademark smirk. "I have never looked forward to surprises before." she whispered as she nuzzled the younger woman's neck. "I never thought it possible for myself to enjoy the prospect of waking in the arms of another."

"You didn't sleep." Terra retorted.

"Allow me to rephrase my statement then, I never considered that I would ever desire such invasion of personal space." the half demon reformed her statement as she breathed in the teen's aroma. "Now I find myself so entranced by your beauty that I cannot tear my eyes away from you while you sleep." she tore her face away from the teen's neck. Their eyes met once more. "I also discovered that embracing you brings me such unimaginable bliss."

The teen's cheeks went aflame upon hearing the compliments. Her heart raced a mile a second. She was certain Raven was only speaking what she believed to be true.

"You're too much of a sweet talker." Terra looked away from those honest red eyes and placed her head on the half demon's chest.

She was getting too lost in the moment. She should have never let it progress the way it did but her hostess hadn't allowed her to move and forcing her way out of the older woman's arms would have raised too many questions. This was her only alternative, to allow her secret love to shower her with compliments and hold her so intimately.

The blonde was chastising herself for her errors. She was practically handing herself over to the older woman. This was practically a declaration of her undying love.

Terra calmed herself. She reminded herself that as long as Raven didn't realize her feelings were more than friendly everything would be bearable. All she had to do was to make her emotions scarce. She had to exhibit control over her actions and her emotions and if she could do this the half demon would remain clueless.

She refused to consider these moments as developments. She instead considered them drawbacks. As long as she didn't allow hope to fester in heart she would be dealing with a tolerable pain.

"I am simply speaking honestly my Little Gaia."

XXXX

Ooh... Another unwanted interruption! Bet you didn't see the big bad coming back after that? Man, our ladies have had quite a day!

Aww... how adorable are Raven and Terra being? Of course Raven has to prove herself a bit to Terra. She doesn't really have the greatest track record when it comes to dating. Plus there's also the complication of Raven's exes being Terra's "sisters" so you can't fault Terra for feeling the way she does. Personally I believe their love story is extremely complicated.

I pretty much managed to hit all the birds with one stone on this one I think. They have that whole age-gap thing, there's the whole class thing I mean Terra's not poor but her "family" isn't old rich like the Roth's. They also have all those internal issues going on.

There a lot that pretty much hate me because there's been 50 chapters and they've yet to kiss! It simply didn't feel right to allow such distraught characters to be together so soon. I mean there are too many factors to consider. I can guarantee that they will be together so there's no worries about that. I just haven't quite grasped the when yet. Right now I'm still trying to develop a strong emotional connection so that when it does become physical it can be accepted easily and eagerly by our two favorite characters.

Wow, I just read what I wrote and I realize that I'm treating them like they were real people... I guess I never realized that this story is like my baby...

Anyway, I read all your reviews. There are a lot of you that have questions about the fic. I assure you they will be answered in due time.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews... What are you waiting for? Keep them coming!


	52. Left to Elementals

Oo... Another update. Yay!

XXXX

Flashbulbs from cameras kept emitting light. If it weren't for her inhuman capabilities she was certain she would have been blind a long time ago. Still the model entertained the paparazzi and journalists at the press conference.

It really hadn't been a surprise that she had been bombarded with questions regarding her engagement with Richard Grayson. She answered the reporters as best as she could by announcing that they had no plans to get married since their relationship had ended fairly recently. Thankfully Ms. Monetti had managed to divert their attention toward her and effectively stole the limelight away from the successful model.

"Thank you for that." the red head whispered to the shorter woman as they walked toward the exit of the building.

"I do what I can to keep my models happy." the designer smiled brightly before her face contorted conveying her state of thoughtfulness. "Although you can return the favor." she remarked.

"How can I?" she inquired.

"Your schedule's free today." it was a statement and not a question. "Clarissa made certain of it." Antonia Monetti revealed. "Let's have lunch." she suggested. "I know the perfect place."

Before the model could respond she felt herself being dragged toward the exit by her employer. She found herself smiling at the woman's exuberance. From the looks of the designer one would believe her to be serious and possibly apathetic but clearly looks could be deceiving.

She allowed the older woman to lead her toward her black Lotus. Kori smiled when the shorter woman opened the door and gestured for her to sit. She did as was asked and allowed the obviously custom red leather seats to engulf her bodice.

"Did you design this?" the red head inquired once her captor and employer sat in the driver seat. She received a nod.

"Is it that obvious?" the designer started her car.

"I think it's safe to say your favorite colors are black and red." the guised alien princess remarked wearing her trademark million dollar smile.

"Well…" she paused as she shifted from neutral to first gear. "Black is fantastic because it's classic. It never goes out of fashion." the shorter woman remarked. "But I have always favored red above all." she looked to her red headed passenger before pressing her foot down onto the accelerator. "I happen to like green too." the designer murmured. "What about you?"

"I hope you won't think I'm conceited but I happen to love red." confessed the model.

"I don't blame you. Red is the color which inspires courage and passion." the black and red haired woman looked to the guised alien princess. "And you know," she started. "I don't think you could ever be conceited." the designer confessed before facing the road in front of her.

"Oh? How can you be so sure this isn't just a façade I have?" she inquired.

"I've met and seen many different types of people in this industry." Antonia Monetti confessed as she drove. "I know when one's being sincere and when they're merely trying to promote positive publicity." she remarked. "And I'll have you know I happen to be an excellent judge of character, Kor." she experimented with the name and couldn't help but be fond of it.

"Is that so, Toni?" Kori saw the other female smile at the sound of her new nickname.

"I thought it was quite obvious." the woman with an English accent stated. "I would never surround myself with the company of those I didn't see fit."

"Now who's being conceited?" the red head inquired in a playfully teasing tone.

"I'm an artist." she reminded the model beside her. "So I happen to love surrounding myself with beauty." the designer broke her gaze from the road once more. Her normally stoic mask was broken and replaced with an engaging smile. "I'm sure we can both attest to you being a proof of that fact."

Green eyes stared ahead blushing profusely. Being a model, she was fairly used to hearing compliments about her beauty but for some reason, hearing it from the mouth of her employer made it more profound.

"I've signed the contract, Toni." she reminded the driver with her cheeks still red. "There's no need for any more flattery." the red head assured her employer who was preoccupied with parking the vehicle. The driver said nothing as she opened her door and hurried to the passenger side. She extended her hand toward the red head who took it with a thankful smile.

"You should consider yourself lucky." the designer commented as she continued to hold the red head's hand as she led the way toward the Indian restaurant which seemed to be in a rather deserted part of the city. "I've been told I'm quite the perfectionist." she informed the taller woman. "I rarely bestow compliments." the British woman remarked with a charming smirk. "I'd advise you to savor this moment but I'm certain there will be an abundance of occasions for me to shower you with accolades."

"Do you sweet-talk all your models or is it just me?" the model inquired as she ran her thumb down the back of the shorter woman's hand. Her tone indicated playfulness but green eyes shone with much interest letting Antonia know she was half serious.

"Just you." the designer replied casually though her voice carried the sincerity of her words.

"Ah, Antonia!" the russet skinned elder man greeted the model's employer enthusiastically. The way he greeted the Goth designer signified comfort. This meant that he had known her for a lengthy amount of time. "Clarissa's not here with you today?" he inquired with his bright smile.

"No Rahj." she replied.

"However did you manage to escape her clutches this time?" the Indian man inquired with a teasing tone.

"I happen to be quite adept in finding escape routes." Antonia Monetti replied with a playful smirk placed along her usually pursed lips.

"And I see you've brought someone new with you?" his face and voice conveyed his shock.

"My apologies." she looked to the red head beside her. "Rahj this is…" she found herself cut off by the elder Indian gentleman.

"Ms. Anders." Rahj greeted her with a kind and warm smile. "I'm afraid there isn't anyone among us that doesn't know who you are." he remarked. "My granddaughter is quite a fan of yours." the gentleman looked curiously at the two women before him.

"Please, call me Kori." she suggested to the elder gentleman who smiled and nodded his head.

"If you'll follow me please." he led them toward a secluded table on the corner of the building.

The table was located in the corner of the building behind an elephant statue preventing anyone from seeing the two celebrities in the quaint Indian restaurant. The designer and the model reluctantly released their hold on the other as they sat on the floor with their backsides on the cushions facing one another.

Rahj handed the red head a menu before walking away. The designer didn't need the menu since she'd practically memorized tits contents.

"I hope you like Indian food." Antonia remarked.

"I've never really had Indian food before." she confessed. "But I've always wanted to. There just weren't many Indian restaurants where I'm from." Kori assured the shorter woman after seeing her tense. She hadn't been lying. "Besides, if your taste in food is anything like your taste in clothing I'm sure I'll love it."

"Now who's flattering who?" the designer teased and the red head responded by laughing.

"I'm only following your lead." she responded.

"Splendidly if I may say so." the compliments seemed never ending but the guised alien princess didn't mind. In fact she found she appreciated the flattering remarks.

"So what do you recommend?" green eyes looked away from the menu toward her employer.

"A plethora of things." she replied. "Is there anything on the menu you find appetizing?" she inquired never taking her gaze away from the red head.

"They all seem so delicious." her eyes scanned the menu and she found herself unable to decide what she wanted.

"Rahj." the designer called out to the restaurant owner. "Give us the specials please." the older man nodded his head before venturing into the kitchen. "I hope you brought your appetite."

"Don't worry." the red head smiled in assurance. "I'm one of those models who actually eat." the comment earned her a chuckle.

"I love a woman who defies stereotypes." the designer bit her lower lip suggestively and the taller woman smiled as she blushed profusely.

"I didn't know you were so narcissistic." Kori teased humorously.

"Well you know we must learn to love ourselves before we love others." Antonia poured her million dollar wisdom onto the model who nodded her head in agreement. The alien princess watched as the shorter woman leaned forward and arranged the condiments accordingly.

"You seem very comfortable here." noted the red head as she effortlessly kept the conversation flowing.

"Well I've been feasting here since they first opened." she paused, deep in thought. "I think it's almost twenty year's now." the designer commented. "I fell in love with the food, the ambiance, and of course the service. I've been coming here since." she disclosed to the beauty before her.

"I agree." Kori replied. "There's a certain allure." she looked to her surroundings. The place was decked with eastern decorations yet it didn't feel like a restaurant. "Aside from the heavenly aroma there's a certain serenity this place provides."

"I knew bringing you here wouldn't be a mistake."

The green eyed woman smiled as she looked across the table toward her employer. She knew this place held an importance to the shorter woman and she was moved by this gesture of openness. The designer seemed business oriented but there clearly was more to Antonia Monetti than met the eye.

"Thank you for your trust." the shorter woman waved her off. "No really," she started. This was no small deal. "I know it must have been hard for you to share something personal with me, after all we've only known each other a short while." the red head reminded. "This sort of trust shouldn't be given so lightly." she remarked. "It's very admirable of you to take a chance on me." the model complimented.

"Maybe I'm doing this because I expect something in return." the designer commented, a dark haze clouding over her eyes.

"And what exactly is that?" Kori Anders inquired after swallowing the lump in her throat. The intensity of the gaze certainly left its effects. She could feel her heart beating quickly in anticipation.

"Everything you're willing to offer." was her employer's remark.

She was no longer the simple minded alien she had been once. Kori now knew the ways of the world and if there had been any doubt in her mind of her employer's intentions they had been cleared the moment the other woman made that comment. Antonia Monetti had been flirting with her and she was certain she'd reciprocated her advances.

"I'm not quite sure you'll feel the same after a while." the red head responded. "I'm sure you'll soon find my quirkiness to be quite off putting."

"I rather doubt anything could deter my affection for you." she bit back.

"We'll see about that." Kori Anders challenged the designer.

"Is it too presumptuous of me to presume this challenge means you've taken an interest in me as well?" she inquired and received a nod. "In a manner which pervades friendship?" she received a bite of a lip and another nod. The designer felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"I find myself in a rather difficult position." confessed the red head.

"Is it because I'm a woman?" it was the most obvious reason for the model's hesitation but the green eyed beauty was quick to shake her head.

"It would have bothered me before but not now." she professed.

"Because I'm your employer?" the next obvious choice.

"No." Kori replied honestly. "It's just…" she paused thinking about where to start. "As you know, I've recently just broken up with my boyfriend and well I really should be upset…" the red head wished to display the same amount of honesty the shorter woman had bestowed upon her.

"But?" the designer urged her on.

"I'm not." the model smiled. "I can still eat, sleep, and I certainly haven't been in a crying jag. Not once did I wish to reconcile or even thought about him."

"Isn't that a positive thing?" clarified the shorter woman.

"It just made me realize that I never loved him the way I was supposed to. I never felt that passion with him." she paused. "And I'm pretty sure I'm about to scare you off with what I have to say but…" Kori drew in a deep breath. "I'm certain I will easily find that with you." she confessed.

Though they'd only spent a few moments together she knew. There was something about the designer which placed her at ease. She had no need to impress the woman because for the first time in her life, she had no qualms. That voice in the back of her mind that caused her to doubt her actions was non-existent when she was around the endearing artist. There was no longer anything preventing her from pursuing a perpetual state of contentment.

"You didn't scare me off." the designer commented. "In fact you just made my entire decade." she reached out to the red head and took her hand. "How about we take it slow?" she proposed.

"I'd like that." Kori smiled radiantly at her newest suitor.

In all honesty she had been thinking about the black and red haired female before her since their first encounter. She had known she was attracted to her employer but the attraction grew to fondness rather quickly. She couldn't blame herself though. The designer proved herself to be rather enchanting. She could only hope to do her best to see this through.

"I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me though." Antonia commented. "I didn't hire you because I hoped things would turn out this way." she clarified.

"I know." the model assured the other woman. Her new potential beau didn't strike her as the scheming and conniving type.

"I'd hate for you to think I was taking advantage of you." she smirked. "Though now I know you wouldn't mind." the designer teased the red head before her who blushed. "You do look lovely when you blush." Antonia Monetti looked at their connected hands. She felt like a child who just got everything she wanted for Christmas.

"So do you often kidnap your models off to dates or is this honor yet again bestowed only on me?" Kori Anders inquired as she laced their fingers together.

"Just you." the designer replied and the red head trusted her word. "So this is a date?"

"Well it was supposed to be a friendly outing but you and I both know there's nothing friendly or decent about your intentions." she reminded the other woman who laughed at her candidness.

"I'd deny it but we both know I'd be lying." she let out an easy smile.

Kori Anders couldn't ever remember feeling so relaxed. Though their banter was filled with innuendo she didn't mind. She had rarely been allowed to emit her ingenuous qualities for she had been warned endlessly that the press would devour her if she did so.

Her façade didn't end with her life as a model. It continued on toward her titan life. With Robin she had always been pressed to impress him and with Raven she was always cautious for she hadn't wanted to incur the half demon's wrath. But with Antonia she felt she could be her naïve and bizarre self. For some reason she knew the designer would accept and appreciate her for who she was.

They went on with their small talk. Both took turns asking questions about one another. Their conversation wasn't very personal but rather informative as they asked each other's dislikes and likes.

A few minutes later their food came. The pair continued communicating with one another. The designer even made the first move by spoon feeding her model. Kori Anders smiled at the other woman's lovability. She was proving to be quite the engaging date and the red head didn't have any complaints.

Their moment was interrupted when the designer's phone rang. She excused herself as she took her call. Rahj took this opportunity to pour the women a refill of their drinks.

"You know you are the first person Antonia has brought here." he remarked.

"Oh?" the red head asked with intrigue.

"Usually she likes to call this place her sanctuary." the elder man explained. "Her home away from home."

"But I was under the impression Clarissa's been here with her." Kori Anders replied looking at the shorter woman beside her from the corner of her eye.

"She followed her." Rahj clarified. "That does not count." he finished before stalking away.

"I apologize for the interruption." the designer retook her position on the cushion as she placed her phone on vibrate and placed it in her bag.

"I understand." she assured her date. They were both busy women after all. Such interruptions couldn't be helped but she did appreciate the gesture that was made when the shorter woman placed her bag far from her reach so that she wouldn't be able to hear or feel her phone vibrating. "You don't have to ignore your calls." the other woman shook her head in disagreement.

"You deserve my undivided attention." declared the black and red haired woman.

The guised alien princess blushed profusely. She was unused to this kind of special treatment when she went on dates. Her ex-boyfriend was never the type to dote on her every whim. He certainly wasn't the kind to hold off his business transactions for her sake.

"You certainly know how treat a girl." the red head commented.

"I would certainly hope so." Antonia replied with a small smirk. "Though you know I'm just trying to beguile you." she reminded the taller woman.

"I'm certainly finding it hard to resist you Toni." confessed the alien princess.

"I have a confession to make myself." she leaned in and casually traced her index finger over the back of the model's hand before clasping their hands together. "I found you irresistible the moment I laid eyes on you." she remarked as her face contorted with sincerity.

"I was right." the taller woman remarked. "You really are quite the smooth operator." she explained after noting the confused look on the designer's face.

"I will take that as a compliment."

"You should." confirmed the model.

They went on with their lunch continuing to attain a better knowledge of each other as they sat across from each other. A few jokes were made and more incessant flirting was made but neither woman could deny their delight. They couldn't remember a time when they had ever achieved such happiness effortlessly.

The pair finished their meal and though the red head protested Antonia Monetti paid for the lunch. . After promising that would pay for their next meal together, Rahj bid them a good day and they declared they would return soon. Hand in hand they walked out of the quaint little Indian restaurant. They made their way toward the parking lot as they headed toward the designer's car eager to have desert next. It was obvious they would be quite inseparable.

Back in the model's hometown the blonde stood in the middle of the grounds. She was surrounded with her element in the very familiar island. It was the island where she and her secret love usually sparred.

"Concentrate." the cool voice advised. She could feel her presence calming her nerves. In and out she breathed as she relaxed her muscles. "Allow the energy to course through your body." Raven advised as she stood behind the younger woman steadily guiding her through her relaxation exercise.

To be honest neither of them wanted to there at the moment. They were both happier to be where they were this morning; in bed comfortably embracing one another but they knew this had to be done.

The fact that this session would probably not include any physicality's did not help matters. The two thrived on sparring with one another but they knew these training sessions were meant to improve the teen's nonphysical abilities. So reluctantly they readied themselves to train but not without spending a good hour in bed with one another. If it weren't for Luna's stomach growling the pair was certain they would have remained in each other's embrace for a longer amount of time.

"Now what?" the teen inquired perfectly aware of the close proximity of the half demon behind her.

"Relax." Raven whispered.

Terra nodded her head. She couldn't comment on how impossible that would be seeing as her heart was pounding rapidly. The blonde was thankful for she knew the older woman took the raise in her blood pressure as a sign of her unease about the coming task and was oblivious to the effect she had on the teen.

She took a deep breath. Forcing herself to concentrate on her element instead of the presence of her loved one behind her she began to use her powers and called the earth. A piece of the ground floated from the ground above.

"Easy part's done…" commented the teen.

She extended her hand toward the dirt. The soil followed the beckoning of its master's call and began its approach. As it passed through the air the college student parted her hands and watched as the dirt became fine as sand. It sieved its way between the element manipulator's fingers before taking the shape of a rope and swirling its way around the teen's arm.

The blonde let out the breath she'd forgotten she'd held as she looked at the whip she'd crafted from her element. Other than as a shield she'd never used the element as a weapon.

"Ready?" the half demon asked after she moved in front of Terra. She stood a good hundred feet away from her pupil.

The taller woman received a nod and began her drill. She used her powers to move some of the dirt from the ground and flung them at the blonde. Terra stayed her pose. Her task wasn't to simply evade the projectiles.

She readied her diamond hard whip and began to lash it at the incoming pellets. The exercise was easy but she knew it wouldn't last. This was merely a warm up and she could feel the older woman was about step up her game. She readied herself, expanding her senses.

As she predicted Raven began her onslaught. She was soon finding herself sweating as she kept up with the older woman. Each slug was met with a whip crack. The half demon was going so fast that she had to create another whip on her hand.

Raven didn't relent because she knew the younger woman was more than up to the challenge. She watched with fascination as Terra stood her ground, not moving once from her spot as per her instructions, as she lashed at the dirt. She was even more astounded at how the blonde seemed to be exerting her control over the earth perfectly as she incorporated the beat projectiles into her whip.

The collegiate astounded at how connected she was to her element. The ground seemed subdued as it followed her every whim. She had managed to lash everything Raven had thrown her way.

But the older woman wasn't done with her yet. She felt a great rise in the half demon's power level and began to assume the worst. Suddenly it seemed like it was raining pellets of dirt. The blonde tried her best not accepting any less as she continued to maintain her focus and whip the speedy projectiles.

The whip managed to get three slugs but could not get the fourth behind it. Terra could practically feel the wind coming from the pellet. She extended her hand in attempt to block the slug and the ones behind it.

Raven watched as the teen placed her palm toward the oncoming pieces of dirt. Suddenly there was a cloud of dust that formed around the teen as the slugs came in contact with Terra. The half demon watched waiting for the dust to settle. When it did, it revealed t a huge wall in front of the teen in the shape her hand.

The blonde panted as she held the hand shaped shield erect. She had thought she was done for but she was clearly mistaken. She looked to the wall then down to the trail of dirt on her arm in clear shock. Apparently she had underestimated herself.

"I did not know I could do that." she muttered as she felt Raven appear beside her.

"That was excellent Little Gaia." the older woman complimented with sincerity. She continued to approach Terra who looked at her with a shy but gracious smile plastered on her lips. "I knew you would do well."

"I have a great teacher." the teen replied.

"Can't disagree with you there." remarked the half demon. "I told you that you were worrying yourself for nothing." she reminded the younger woman who just smiled shyly in return.

"At least I'm not as careless as I was before." she countered.

"You're definitely no longer the showboating prepubescent teen I met all those years ago." the half demon observed as her eyes scanned the younger woman's firm slender body noting the improvements in her physique and admiring them wholeheartedly.

"Something wrong?" the blonde inquired after noticing the older woman's intense gaze.

"No…" Raven remarked whilst her cheeks blushed a slight red. She had yet again inspected and admired her younger counterpart's bodice only this time she had been caught. It was at that moment she was thankful because the teen was unaware of the unbridled lust shining through her red depths. "I suppose I'm merely in awe." it was the truth.

She merely didn't establish the fact that she was in a state of awe not only because of the teen's skill but because of her beauty as well.

"It's really not that impressive." Terra scratched the back of her head in timidity.

"Ever so humble my Little Gaia." the older woman looked up at the sky towards the sun and decided they had enough training for one day. "Shall we head back?" she inquired and received a growl which obviously came from the teen's stomach. Terra smiled in embarrassment. "Don't worry, I'm quite famished myself." she remarked before teleporting herself and the teenager back to their abode.

They ended up in Raven's office. The half demon approached the wall where a hidden door. Her costume room was revealed and she motioned for the teen to follow her inside.

"I see you've upgraded the mini Raven's nest." Terra commented as she entered the room.

"This is your side of the room." informed the older woman as she gestured toward the side of the room which contained an array of bare glass cases.

"My side?" the blonde clarified wanting to end her confusion.

"Your costumes shouldn't be confined in your suitcase." the half demon explained.

"But that's okay. As soon as Kor or Kom come back I'm leaving remember?" she reminded the elder woman who shook her head and smiled.

"You know, I've never really wanted company before." she inhaled a deep breath as she stared into those bright blue depths which caused her more delicate aspect to surface. "I've always been alone and that's how I wanted it but like you've managed to break through whatever barriers the human and myself have created." the half demon remarked with a kind smile gracing her reddish lips. "And I wouldn't have it any other way. You're welcome to stay here any time Little Gaia." her hostess extended the open invitation to her. "Because I love having you with me." confessed Raven.

"I guess this means more slumber parties in our future." Terra said through her smile.

"It certainly does my Little Gaia." the half demon commented. She approached the teen slowly closing the gap between them as she reached out to the shorter woman. Her hand rested on the blonde's cheek as her thumb gently brushed away the speckles of dirt away from Terra's face. Distracted by the teen's beauty, she failed to hear the wild beating of Terra's heart.

"Uh…" the blonde stepped away from the older woman's touch effectively bumping the glass case behind her. "I'm going to go shower now." she hurried out of the room.

The half demon followed her lead and headed for her room where she take her own shower and get ready. She was thankful she didn't have work or any pressing matters to attend to. She could devote herself to her friend. They could spend their entire weekend together if the blonde didn't have any plants. She hoped Slade didn't decide to interrupt their peace once again.

"Where would you like to eat?" Raven inquired as she watched the teen step out of her room.

"Surprise me." replied Terra as she smiled trustfully at the older woman. The half demon was more than happy to oblige her request as she led the way out of the penthouse toward the elevator.

As they were about to enter the diner they paused and looked to each other. It was apparent their good moods would be ruined once again. They looked toward the source of their anxiety as they searched for any other being which might cause them distress. Finding none, the guised titans relaxed.

"What are you doing here?" the half demon demanded an answer as she stood between the disturber and her young friend. Her stance was subtly protective as she didn't want to cause a scene if it weren't necessary. "Solstice?"

"I mean you and young Terra no harm half demon." Slade's subordinate remarked. She offered her hands up as a sign of surrender.

"I take it you weren't sent by Slade then." Raven commented as she looked the woman over. The white haired woman was dressed simply in her civilian attire thought the half demon couldn't deny their foe looked elegant nonetheless. Slade was never one for subtlety when it came to facing his enemies. Sure he played games with them but the half demon knew Solstice was there on her accord.

"You are correct." Solstice remarked. "It seems it is time for explanations seeing as the two of you continuing to be uninformed of your duties are proving to be unbeneficial for all of us." she looked to the blonde and the guised half demon. "Would you join me for breakfast?"

Curiosity seemed to get the better of the half demon and the teen beside her as they both began to nod their heads in agreement. Raven looked at the young woman behind her before relaxing. Both wanted Solstice to clarify the oddities of their situation.

"Won't Slade be perturbed when he finds out you've come to talk to us?" was the first questioned that was asked. It was voiced by Terra as they took their seats. The woman seated across from them shook her head. The awkwardness that surrounded did not go unnoticed.

"Like the both of you I'm quite adept at hiding my tracks." Solstice remarked.

"You're not some asshole bent on world domination. There isn't a violent bone in your body." the empathic woman remarked as she glared at Slade's lackey accusingly. "Why would you league yourself with Slade?" she inquired getting straight to the point.

"Becoming one of the undead is an abnormal practice but the transformation of the undead to demon-hood is unheard of." she explained. "The power to manipulate what he touches to the point of destruction is what he inherited through the transformation and this ability will undoubtedly cause irreversible devastation. This abnormality cannot be ignored." the white haired woman remarked. "It is the duty of my people to maintain balance within the Earth." she paused. "I sided with Slade because I needed to see the extent of his powers."

"Something tells me you weren't simply biding your time hoping to grow strong enough to defeat him." Terra stated.

"As I've explained to the half demon it isn't my duty to save this world." Solstice replied. "The status of savior is not my task." she clarified.

"Then what is your duty?" the half demon spoke out.

"It is my task to guide and watch over the one whose obligation is to save the earth." she looked at Raven. "As you were destined to become the key for your father and defeat him it is time for another to fulfill her fate." her gaze turned to teenager. "Young Terra it is your duty to battle Slade once again."

"What?" the teen questioned in utter shock.

"As it was by your hand that the son of man was killed it must be by your hand that the man turned demon be destroyed and placed back into the earth where he belongs." Solstice explained. "It is what the Elders dictate."

"Did you tell Slade about Terra?" this was Raven's first concern.

"He knows nothing of Terra's task." she revealed. "The only reason why he is coming after her is to test his skills." her eyes drifted over to the half demon. "He wishes to defeat her…"

"In order to be strong enough for me." the usually stoic woman finished.

"That and I believe he simply wishes to relieve you of all your allies." this made sense seeing as Slade wasn't the vengeful type. The villain didn't return because he wanted to kill Terra for burying him under that flowing lava. "Seeing as your ties with your friends gave you strength to end your father during your last encounter, he wishes to kill the other titans as well." he was cold and merciless but the villain remained as calculated as ever. "He thinks with his new powers in combination with his hoard of demons will be enough to defeat the slayer of Trigon."

"Why is this task mine?" Terra inquired.

"Since it was your doing that he was killed, it is your duty to finish what you started. It is also a test of your powers and control." the white haired woman informed.

"Why must she be tested?" Raven inquired while her voice strained to contain her frustration.

"Aside from the fact that the elders believe she started this mess because of her lack of control they are concerned of her abilities. They feel she will not be able to control herself because of the disadvantage in her heritage." Solstice admitted.

"My heritage?" the blonde asked.

"Yes." the white haired woman confirmed. "Your father was human and your mother… she was like me." she clarified.

"Was?" she paused, "Was like you?" the young teen caught the use of the past tense verb.

"Young Terra, our people have existed since before the time of man. We aren't mutated humans like you may think. We are Elementals. We feel an unbreakable connection to the planet itself and we draw out power from her and all it's inhabitants." she explained further. "Your connection is what saved your frail human body from that lava." it seemed they had been keeping a close eye on the blonde. "The contact accelerated the manifestation of your elemental blood and it's what kept you in suspended animation." she explained the rocky coma. The process seemed akin to whenever Raven healed herself.

"What do you mean she was like you?" Terra's knuckles turned white as they balled into a fist. She demanded an answer.

"You are the first of you kind; half elemental half human." revealed the white haired woman. "The council of elders was determined to end your life." Solstice paused. "Your mother handed you over to your father in hopes of hiding you. She was fortunate that your powers had not been awakened so this made the task of keeping you concealed easier."

"Did the elders…?" her question was cut off.

"No." she abruptly amended the girl's train of thought. "There are so few of our kind left the elders would never consider ending her life." Solstice looked down at the table. Her eyes clouded more than usual. For a moment she was sullen. "She died from depression." Solstice paused. "The loss of connection…" the older woman murmured. "Losing you took its toll on her."

"If there are so few of you then why kill Terra?" the half demon asked angrily.

"They feared the lack of control in her powers. As you may have noticed we elementals posses much more power than that of any mutated human and the same goes for our degree of control." she explained. "You being half human, they feared the possibility of your lack of containment. You both know it is detrimental to possess control of your powers."

"I didn't have control why didn't your elders see me as a target?" Raven inquired, wanting to know why the burden was worse for her friend.

"You were taken to another dimension and when you returned the elders kept watch in case you lost control." she replied.

"Why didn't you simply tell Terra from the beginning?" the half demon questioned.

"I would have told you all this but when I first saw you I sensed the disarray between you and your elements." the elemental explained. "As I'm sure you've felt our senses are deeply connected to that which surrounds us. We do not rely on auras but the signals of a person's life force. It allows us to be attuned to individuals." Solstice informed the teen and the half demon before her. "Slade found me and offered me a place in his army. I did not accept or refuse his offer. He believes I am amidst making a decision and I did not correct his ideas for I believed it to be an ideal opportunity to observe his capabilities and limits without actually going into battle with him." she paused and looked to the teen. "I also wished to see what you were capable of young Terra."

"So you're playing both sides then?" Raven scoffed in disbelief.

"I'm merely performing my task and observing the two. I have not pledged my loyalty to Slade nor have I done anything to impede young Terra's progress." Solstice reminded the half demon before her.

"He remains Terra's responsibility then?" the empathic woman inquired.

"Understand that if you or I kill Slade it means that young Terra is incapable of not only controlling her powers but of fulfilling her responsibilities. If Terra fails then the council of elders will have no choice but to eliminate the one they consider a loose cannon." she informed the two women before taking her leave.

XXXX

There's the AU explanation on why Terra's so powerful. I apologize if it seems too rushed. I understand that I may have left out key details so please don't be afraid to ask if you're confused so that maybe I can elaborate in the next chapter to lessen the confusion.

For those that thought Solstice was Terra's mom I figured you'd all be sick of me having relatives appear out of nowhere in my fics so I decided against it.

What do you think so far?


	53. Left to Carnivals

Let's get right down to business...

XXXX

It had been two days since their unexpected meeting with the white haired elemental. Those two days were spent by the teen in her room in solace. Not even Luna was allowed to see her master.

She spoke to no one though she had been aware of the half demon and fox that stood outside her door. The blonde was certain that if she hadn't felt her secret love's concern she would have gone insane after absorbing all this new information concerning her identity and her apparent duty.

The half demon's emotions were filled with an abundance of concern for Terra who had locked herself in her room and spoke to no one. She hadn't even eaten.

Raven didn't know what to do for she was inexperienced with the art of consoling a friend in need. She hoped the blonde would approach her but it seemed the teen needed some time alone with her thoughts. The half demon decided to simply wait until her friend was ready to speak but, after having her thoughts become riddled with apprehension for the teen's well-being the way it had been for the past two days, the half demon's patience was waning.

If it weren't for the white fox's company Raven was certain her resolve would have cracked sooner. Her thoughts were broken as she heard the sound of a small whimper which came from Luna who scratched at her master's door before heading off.

She stood outside the door and stared at the wood. She knew what lay behind the access. Deciding against prolonging the inevitable she opened the door and found a raised fist that was no doubt about to knock. The blonde stepped out of the way and gestured for her hostess to step inside.

"I hope I didn't worry you too much." Terra spoke breaking the silence between them. Raven shook her head as she approached.

"I thought elementals were just myths." the half demon remarked as she watched the blonde turn. The teen faced the window. "I read about them but I never thought they existed." she never was one for small talk.

She reached her target and stopped after she was less than a hair's breadth apart from the half elemental. Terra continued to stare out the window collecting her thoughts whilst her hostess gazed upon her reflection. Raven waited patiently for the teen to begin conversation.

"What…" Terra started in a low whisper. "What did you feel when your mother died?" she inquired as she too began to gaze upon the older woman's eyes as she looked at the half demon's reflection. The question was unexpected.

"I wish I felt nothing but…" she paused. "A part of me felt poignant." Raven swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat as she began to voice her recollection. "As my human half mentioned we were particularly distant. I had to maintain my reserved and emotionless state to control my powers whilst her fear caused her to be cold. Still I suppose though we had our issues I felt a bit saddened by her death. Though she hated me she was still my mother." commented the half demon. "I suppose there also may have been the matter of guilt. My human half felt as though my conception and birth condemned her."

"Did you love her?" the blonde asked after absorbing the new information.

"I don't know." the half demon answered honestly. "I don't think I did. Though I was saddened by her death I cannot claim to care a great deal. My gratitude over her giving me life caused me to be disappointed but I suppose I never felt reason for me to be emotionally attached." she explained. The half demon placed a hand over the teen's shoulder and proceeded to turn her gently. Light blue eyes met hers as the blonde stood face to face with her hostess. She moved her hand from Terra's shoulder to her cheek and cupped it gently.

"You must think me a fool for mourning a stranger." the teen remarked bitterly. She hated that she felt so distressed over her mother's death.

"A stranger you've spent your whole life searching for." Raven retorted in understanding. "My situation was different than yours." she reminded her friend as she wiped the teen's tears. She pulled the younger woman into her arms and wrapped her in a right embrace cradling the blonde's neck and head with one hand whilst her other rubbed comforting circles on her back.

Terra allowed her tears to flow. She allowed her emotions to surface no longer caring about the fact that the earth was shaking steadily. Her frustration, disappointment, and most importantly her grief coursed through as she cried for her loss. Her hostess held her tightly not paying attention to the rumblings. The teen was more important than the safety of the frail humans. She didn't know how long she cried but when she ceased she noticed that they were positioned on her bed.

"I always hoped I would meet her." the teen confessed.

"She would have been proud of you." Raven whispered as she continued to caress the young woman in her arms. "She loved you." the half demon remarked.

"How can you say that?" Terra inquired in confusion.

"She died because she couldn't bear the pain of losing you." the empathic woman recalled the reason for the elementals death. She knew it must have been hard for the woman to give up her only child.

"I can't believe everything that's happening." she muttered into the older woman's neck.

"At least you have answers to questions I have no doubt you have been asking yourself since you were old enough to think." the half demon remarked as she continued to massage the teen's scalp with her capable fingers.

"Thank you." Terra whispered to her secret love.

"For what?" the half demon inquired as she stared at the teen she cradled in her arms. She brushed the stray locks behind the smaller woman's ear.

"For being here." she remarked. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well that's something you'll never have to worry about." Raven proclaimed as she pressed a tender kiss on the blonde's forehead and cradled her closer. "Though if you ask me I'm getting the better end of this deal." she remarked as she lightened the atmosphere with a joke she considered a truth.

"Can't argue with you there." the teen played along allowing herself to be eased by her hostess. "What are you doing?" she asked as she felt the older woman sit up and shift their position.

"Taking care of you." she answered.

Terra felt the half demon's arm at the back of her knees as her secret love proceeded to carry her bridal style out of her room and down the stairs. The empathic woman placed the teen on the counter near the fridge which she opened with her powers. She tilted her head and looked into the contents of the cold box then settled her inquiring gaze on the blonde.

"Surprise me." the teen answered the unasked question.

"You know I've never been as thankful for my powers as I am now." she remarked as she used her powers to pull out items from the fridge.

"Oh?" the blonde inquired curiously. "Why are you so thankful?"

"I can do anything and everything…" she paused and looked into those light blue depths. "While I have you in my arms my Little Gaia." the older woman whispered sincerely.

Terra said nothing as she blushed. She opted for placing her head on the taller woman's shoulder knowing that she couldn't deny the much needed comfort the half demon bestowed. For now she would allow these intimate gestures and dwell only on the serenity it brought.

"Do you have to go to work today?" the blonde asked as she sat on her secret love's lap.

She had eaten her meal with the older woman spoon feeding her and tending to her every need. She forced herself to believe that the way the half demon acted conveyed a more maternal than romantic intention. To a stranger however it would seem as though a couple was enjoying breakfast with one another.

"No." the half demon replied. "The beauty of being the boss is having the ability to give any employee the day off." the teen shot her a grateful look. She was more than happy to oblige the blonde's wishes seeing as she rarely ever expressed herself. "Speaking of work…" she paused and looked curiously at the teen. "How were your finals?" she inquired.

Though she had no doubt the blonde had aced her exams she did wonder f she was able to take all her finals seeing as she had been cooped up in her room for so long.

"I was lucky I only had to turn a couple papers in." the blonde muttered utterly moved by her secret love's concern for her. Raven was paying such close attention to every aspect of her life. Not only did she care about her emotional being she also cared about her education as well.

A distant vibration could be heard by the pair's inhuman ears. It was coming from the teen's room. The half demon wanted to ignore it but the vibrations would not stop. She rose from her seat with the teen in her arms and headed upstairs.

"Hello?" the blonde answered her phone and was not surprised to hear a very concerned Lana asking about her wellbeing. She provided an explanation to console her friend. Their conversation lasted a few minutes before they hung up. "I completely forgot today was Friday." she told the older woman before her.

"Will it just be us and the three?" the half demon inquired.

"No there's another girl joining." Terra replied before cocking her head to the side in confusion. "Us?" she repeated the word in question form.

"I recall being invited to this happy meeting." she replied after nodding her head.

"You don't have to endure their company for my sake." the blonde reminded her older friend. She knew the half demon was normally opposed to group outing and really didn't want her to have to sacrifice more of her time.

"There's nothing and no one I wouldn't tolerate for your sake." Raven confessed a tested truth. The half demon had proven this many times when she acted accordingly toward the Tamarenian princesses. "Besides," she paused. "I know I will enjoy this trip." there was never a dull moment with her teenaged friend. Terra didn't have to try hard to capture her attention or entertain her for just the simple act of seeing the blonde amused the empathic woman to no end.

"Well you really seem set to hang out with a bunch of college students." the teen teased.

"What can I say?" she shrugged. "I miss the body shots and the beer pong." the half demon stated in her usual monotone causing the teen to laugh. "Plus I'm not one to pass up the opportunity to be surrounded by beautiful young women."

"Perv." the blonde remarked playfully hitting the older woman's shoulder.

"There's no need for jealousy." she bit back. "The others can't hope to hold a candle to your beauty." the honesty in her voice couldn't be ignored by the teen.

"I think we should get ready. We're meeting them in a while." she reminded the older woman who nodded her head. "I kind of need you to let me go for that to happen." she muttered after struggling to release herself from the older woman's vice-like yet still tender grip.

"I know." she replied.

"Unless you want to shower with me then I suggest you let me loose now." the blonde told the older woman whose eyes began to roam nubile bodice.

"That's actually a fantastic idea." Raven whispered before she could stop herself.

"I'm not thirteen anymore Rae." Terra reprimanded the older woman's behavior as her cheeks blushed furiously. The half demon continued to gaze upon her before smirking flirtatiously.

"I know that's why I said it's a great idea." her tone was low and seductive.

Terra only rolled her eyes ignoring the wild pounding in her chest as she rolled away from the older woman's touch and strolled into the bathroom. She knew there was nothing friendly about the older woman's suggestion. The lust that shone from those eyes let the blonde know Raven was serious about her intimation.

The half demon stared at the bathroom door as she deciphered what just happened. She had just flirted with Terra her best friend who was almost a decade younger than herself. Strangely she found she wasn't bothered by these turn of events.

"Do I have something on my face?" the teen asked as her hostess stared at her face.

"No you look perfect." Raven smiled her honest smile before heading down the stairs. She paused at the door and gestured toward the key rings. She wanted her guest to pick which vehicle they would use. The teen did as was asked and before she could give the keys to the older woman she found that the guised half demon was already out the door. She bid Luna farewell then followed her hostess.

"What you don't want them?" Terra teased as she waved the keys in front of Raven's face.

"I figured I'd let you take the reign's this time." the half demon replied.

"You're kidding right?" she confirmed and received a shake of the head. "I don't have a license." she reminded her friend who reached into her purse and took out an envelope which was handed to the teen. "You forged me a license?" the blonde exclaimed in disbelief after she opened the envelope which contained her state's driver's license.

"I figured you would need a pick me up." she smirked. The reaction she received was expected and welcomed. The teen squealed in delight and jumped into her arms pulling her into a crushing hug.

"Thank you so much!" the blonde exclaimed. If the circumstances had been normal she was certain she would have been offended or disappointed but seeing as all her current information was forged anyway it seemed that the older woman had done nothing wrong. No Raven merely resumed with the tradition. Plus she couldn't complain since the half demon saved her the time of waiting in line at the DMV.

"You're in the system as of yesterday." the half demon stated as she embraced the teen. "Now, let's get going." they released their hold on one another and seated themselves in the imported vehicle.

"Raven…" the teen whispered as she gripped the steering wheel. "I've never driven before."

"Relax you'll do wonderfully." Raven placed a hand on the shorter woman's knee and squeezed it. The blonde immediately felt at ease once she felt the comforting touch. "Press the clutch." she instructed the teen. "Shift the gears and get a feel for them." she watched the younger woman. "Go back to neutral." she continued with her instructions which the teen followed dutifully. They managed to reach their destination after stalling only once. "You were fantastic." the half demon stated as she unfastened her seatbelt. They both exited the vehicle and were not surprised to see the four gawking college students.

"Since when did you start driving?" Alice broke the silence.

"I just got my license." she replied sticking as closely to the truth as possible. "Rachel here has been kind enough to teach me how to drive." she informed her friends.

"And you're driving her half a million dollar car!" Alice exclaimed as she released her hold on Lana and inspected the vehicle.

"You must really trust Terra." Elise remarked in disbelief.

"Cars can be replaced. Terra can't." Rachel Roth remarked as she looked at the teen beside her.

"Quite true." Lana agreed. She was beginning to feel more comfortable about the relationship between her friend and the older woman for she was beginning to notice how much the older woman cared for Terra.

"Oh, Rachel this is Rowan." Terra introduced the stranger who smiled politely at the half demon before her. "Rowan, this is Rachel."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." the gray eyed beauty remarked.

"Likewise." the guised half demon replied.

"Are you done drooling over that car yet?" Elise inquired as she stared at her red headed friend.

"Yes. I can go back to strictly drooling over women now." she confirmed. She smiled lasciviously at Lana and approached. "Hey this is like a triple date!" Alice exclaimed excitedly as they headed into the carnival grounds. They had planned this adventure for a while and she could not contain her elation.

"In that case I'm going to have to insist that your date be Lana." Terra commented as she eyed her flirtatious friend. "I actually like having Rowan around." she stated. Lana nodded her head in agreement sharing the same sentiments about their new friend.

"You're an impeccable friend Al," their dark haired green eyed friend started. "But Terra and I plan to remain friends with Rowan so unless you're going to take her seriously I implore you to please refrain from making a move on her." she batted her eyes at the taller woman who crumbled.

"Here I thought you invited her for my sake." Alice remarked feigning a hurt look on her face. "Hey but if you're my date I'd say that's an upgrade from Rowan."

"Are the two of them not together?" Rachel Roth inquired in a low whisper to her blonde friend as she gestured to the red head and the dark haired woman to her side. She distinctly remembered the how the two were holding each other last time they had seen each other. She received a shake of the head from her friend.

"Al doesn't really do commitments." Terra whispered back.

"So if I'm with you and Terra is with Rachel that means Elise is with Rowan." the red head stated. "Boy Rowan, it seems like you're getting the short end of the clit." she remarked earning a shove from her pseudo date. "What no one here has a stick." she defended her modification of the euphemism.

"I don't know about that." Rowan interjected as she looked to Elise who was standing as far away from her as possible. "Eli knows how to give a woman an unforgettable moment." she defended the taller woman who blushed profoundly.

"You sound like your speaking from experience." Terra commented as she watched the black haired woman with blue highlights slowly inch toward their tall counterpart. Elise said nothing as she looked to Rowan from her peripherals. The newcomer merely smiled.

"Come on Ali," Lana stated as she dragged the red head toward a booth. The rest of them followed behind.

Rachel Roth watched as the students frolicked about the carnival grounds. They were merrily playing the booths and she stood in the corner her eyes never straying away from her blonde friend who had obviously been enjoying herself. Terra had tried and successfully managed to get her to join the fun and games though she was content to watch the teen laugh.

"Care to try your luck Rachel?" Elise challenged. Never was the half demon one to back down from a challenge. As she picked up the soft ball she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at the owner of the hand.

"Try not to beat her too badly." Terra whispered before squeezing her shoulder gently.

Raven nodded as she set her eyes on her target. The objective was to knock down the blocks from the pedestal. She knew this exercise wasn't much of a challenge. This was another reason why she hadn't participated in the games but Elise seemed intent to press her buttons so she couldn't help but press back.

They played best three out of five and as promised she didn't beat the brunette badly. No they tied the game. Terra had anticipated as much since Elise was quite an athlete and of course nothing less could be expected from the half demon.

The half demon tucked her prize underneath her arm as she paraded the grounds with the blonde and her friends. As they passed the booths the tall brunette continued to compete with her yet she didn't mind. Having the person she treasured the most gave her the patience she needed to deal with the lowly humans.

"I didn't think you'd be such a great athlete." the brunette praised the older woman.

"I definitely thought an attractive woman like you would have skills outside the office." Alice commented with a lewd smirk on her face. "Maybe not in the athletics department but definitely in the bedroom." she stated.

"I'm full of surprises." the guised half demon remarked deciding to humor the humans. They chuckled. She turned to face her blonde friend after hearing the sound of an unfamiliar voice. She looked to see the sound of the voice and found a muscular man talking to her friend. The half demon approached the scene.

"Who's your pretty friend?" the young man inquired as he flashed a smile which he thought was charming. "How about I win you girls a few stuffed animals?"

"How about you do that." suggested Rachel Roth earning a confused look from her party. "Try this one." she suggested.

The unknown man grabbed the large mallet and pounded the pedal. The ball almost reached the bell but came up short. He shot them a slightly embarrassed smile.

"This game is rigged." he remarked. "How about we try another one?" he suggested.

Before he could get another word in the guised half demon grabbed the mallet from him and effortlessly swung the mallet with one hand. The metal ball reached the bell and a ring resounded throughout the arena. They looked at her in disbelief. Terra's face conveyed her disapproval of her secret love's actions but her eyes shone with amusement.

"I suggest you find someone else to hassle." the guised half demon advised as she glared at the unknown man who stumbled back and practically ran off.

"Somebody took their vitamins this morning!" Alice stated.

"That's an understatement." Rowan interjected. "I think she pretty much took a whole jug filled with steroids." she supplied her interpretation of the situation.

"My Rachel you are just full of surprises aren't you?" Lana commented.

"Call it a simple adrenaline rush." Rachel Roth brushed the teen's statements off as she walked toward the person in charge of the booth. She gestured toward the prize she wanted. With her prize in hand she walked toward Terra.

"You shouldn't have done that." the blonde whispered.

"Some people don't take hints." the business woman defended her actions. She handed the gigantic stuffed animal to the blonde teen. "I think Luna's been a little lonely." the half demon tucked the loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"You know you didn't have to scare the poor man to death." Terra reminded through her blushing cheeks.

"Where's the fun in that?" the half demon grinned maliciously. Her comment earned her laughs from the teen's friends. She wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulder and pulled her close.

"All you had to say was that she's your girlfriend which looking at the two of you now isn't really all that hard to believe." Alice remarked after the laughter subsided. "Then again that look on his face was priceless." she guffawed. "He looked like he was about to shit himself!"

After continuing to discuss their amazement over what just happened the women decided to have lunch. Rachel and Elise waited in line while the rest of their merry crew procured a table and some seats.

"I thought you business types were all books and money." the tall brunette commented. "Here I thought I had you pegged."

"I love breaking stereotypes." she shrugged. Her eyes remained on the taller woman as the shiftiness in her mood was obvious not only in her aura but on her features too. "You seem tense." Rachel observed as they stood in line. "Something tells me I have nothing to do with your perturbed state." she looked back toward their table. "Do you really not like newcomers?"

"It's not that." she paused. "I can't stress how complicated things are." she answered.

"I know you don't want to talk to me and honestly I'm thankful you won't." Rachel Roth disclosed. "I'm not fond of having heart to heart talks so I'm a bit inexperienced when it comes to giving advice." she offered the other woman a small smile. "But we both know someone who you'll feel more comfortable talking to."

"You know you're really not that cold hearted bitch I thought you to be." Elise stated as she smiled. "You think the world of her don't you?"

"As far as I'm concerned my world revolves around her." she answered honestly.

"I can see you really care for her." the brunette felt more at ease now that she had one problem down. She felt at ease with the teen's situation with the older woman. "I'm sorry for thinking otherwise."

"I understand." they walked closer to the counter. "Like you I am quite protective of Terra."

"I noticed." she replied with a knowing smile before ordering their food. They gathered their meal which Rachel Roth was more than happy to pay for and headed back to the table with their trays in hand.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill her on the way over here." Alice commented as she happily intercepted her tray of food.

"We've settled our differences." Elise remarked as she took the only empty seat at the table which was next to Rowan. "Rachel's actually not that bad." she turned her sights on the red head. "Kind of like you." the aspiring cook stated. "When you're not off skirt chasing and being a bitch that is."

"I think the two are having a moment." Lana teased her two friends. "This only happens once a year."

"No there's no sexual tension between us." Alice beat her two friends to the punch. "She just doesn't like me when I'm flirty because she imagines someone doing the same thing to her sisters when they're all grown." she explained.

"She thinks I can be a mood killer since I'm pretty uptight and bossy." Elise stated.

"And that's why they're always at each other's throats." Terra agreed. "But you know despite all the arguing it's obvious you two care about each other."

"Well that's because I know she's only acting like a controlling bitch because she cares." the red head supplied.

"And I also know that her whorish ways are a clear indicator of her fear of commitment," Elise paused. "She's a good person just waiting for the right one to settle down with."

"My." Lana started. "Where's a camera when you need one?"

"You two don't understand." the blonde looked to the pair of newcomers. "They rarely have these moments when the white flag is down from both sides." she informed her secret love and her new friend.

"The last time this happened was at prom." Lana recalled.

"Yeah they complimented each other." Terra agreed. "We didn't have a video camera that time either." she grumbled her disappointment.

"I'm sure more moments will come." Rachel Roth assured her friend as she placed a comforting hand on the teen's back.

"We should bring cameras all the time." Lana proclaimed.

"Aw," Alice placed her arm around the dark haired beauty's shoulders and pulled her close. "Turn that frown upside down. I'll make sure me and the Amazon hug next time okay?"

The pairs focused on their pseudo dates Rowan and Elise sat next to each other with the air filled with tension between the two. When the word 'prom' was mentioned the tall brunette stiffened rather visibly and the newcomer beside her knew that if the couples weren't so focused on their respective others they would have seen the drastic change in her mood.

"Are you alright?" Rowan asked.

"Yeah." replied Elise.

"You know you're not a very good liar." the newcomer remarked. "Are you really that bothered by my presence?" she inquired in a small whisper.

"No." the brunette replied. "Why would I be?"

"Like I said lying is definitely one of your strong suits but that's one of the things I like about you." Rowan stated. "Is it that difficult to relax around me?" she inquired.

"Yes." Elise replied forgoing fibbing seeing as her companion could easily see through her façade.

"I'm sorry." she apologized. "I didn't really think being around me would upset you." Rowan faced the taller woman. "I thought you either display indifference or…" she paused. "You would be happy to see me."

"There's no need to apologize." the brown haired woman assured her. "I just don't know how to act around you now."

"Oh." the newcomer understood that this was going to be more difficult than she imagined. "You should just be yourself and do what you're comfortable with." she advised the taller woman.

The human brunette said nothing as her friends retained their focus toward group entertainment. They finished their lunch and went about their business parading the grounds again. They focused more on rides rather than the booths. After finishing their third round on the bumper cars the motley crew decided it was time to head over to the Ferris wheel.

They seated with their pseudo dates and enjoyed the slow ride basking in one another's presence as they took their turns revolving up and down the wheel.

Lana and Alice sat together with the red head's arms wrapped around the smaller woman's shoulder. She and her friend were enjoying having a discussion about their futures whilst on the cart below them Rachel Roth and Terra Anders sat embracing one another in a comfortable silence. Beneath them were the new comer and the brunette human.

Their talking ceased as the fireworks began to shade the night sky. Under the crescent moon the blue sparks met with the red's twinkling in a momentary dance.

Elise looked to her side and couldn't deny that the new comer looked absolutely breathtaking underneath the firework's lights. She inched closer to the other female whom she knew had only sat on the other side of the bench because of her respect for the taller woman's personal space.

Their pinkies touched and Elise allowed her finger to linger. Seeing as Rowan didn't mind the intrusion she gathered her courage and proceeded to place her hand atop the newcomers who interlocked their fingers.

"Ro," she started. Hazel met gray as their eyes met in an intense gaze. Rowan looked at her expectantly with great interest urging her to continue with what she wanted to say. Elise found it hard to resist the shorter woman. "I am happy to see you again." she confessed.

XXXX

Ah... More sweet moments and this time it's not just between our two most favorite Titans! Drop a line, tell me how you like it...


	54. Left to Protect

Happy New Year!

XXXX

"You are regressing." an unwelcome but familiar voice stated as the blonde smeared the strawberry cream cheese on her warm bagel.

"How am I not surprised that you're here?" Terra asked rhetorically.

She had just finished her training session with Raven who was seated across from her enjoying her chocolate chip waffles. Was it too much to ask for a moment of peace? She sighed and gazed upon Rachel Roth who was currently glaring daggers at the full blooded elemental.

"Like with every life form on this earth you are also connected to me." Solstice answered.

"I knew that." the blonde answered. "I maybe a little out of touch with my powers but that in no way means that I'm ignorant to my capabilities." she reminded as gently as possible. It wasn't her intention to aggravate the situation.

She and Raven knew about the intense connection she shared with the inhabitants of the planet. The blonde had explained to the half demon that every time a tree was cut down or a cow was killed she felt that sparse energy disappearing and she also felt the new entities that sprung to life. She felt them all because she was at one with the elements.

"What do you want?" the guised half demon pressed her voice sounding hostile. Pleasantries were reserved only for Terra's sake.

"As you know I am aware of when you use your abilities and from the surges of power you instantaneously posses I have deduced that you have not made any progress in your training." the elemental revealed. Terra tensed while Rachel Roth, the usually stoic faced business woman, looked as though she was ready to slit the interloper's throat. She knew she needed to do something to dissipate the tension.

"I advise you to have a little more tact." the guised half demon was so close to the edge. She wanted nothing more than to rip out the white haired woman's heart from her ribcage but restrained herself since she knew Terra wouldn't want her hands to be bloodied on her behalf.

"I apologize." Solstice looked to the teen knowing she had hurt her feelings by the implications she made. "I am merely worried."

"Slade's planning something." Terra remarked. She could tell from the anxious look on the older woman's face. Solstice nodded her head. "Whatever it is I'll be ready for him." she didn't say it out of arrogance or ignorance.

She said it because Raven's hand was instantly on hers and she could feel the older woman's confidence in her abilities. For the first time since she could remember she had faith and the source of her newfound confidence was strangely also the source of her hopelessness.

The white haired woman did not explain his plans and nor do they want her to. They did not want anyone to have an unfair advantage in the battle. Unlike Slade they were gallant fighters.

"I fear without the proper training…" Solstice started. "You won't be."

"What are you trying to say?" Rachel Roth asked as she pushed the rim of glasses up closer to her face. She wasn't an idiot and knew the answer to the question but she wanted to hear it spew from the other woman's mouth so she would have yet another excuse to pummel her face into the ground.

"You cannot show her to control something you don't understand." the white haired woman replied pointedly.

Before the guised demon could react she felt the hand beneath her own shift and suddenly she felt fingers on the back of her hand as the teen grasped her hand. She felt the shorter woman's dread upon the interloper's behavior.

"And you could?" the half demon scoffed bitterly.

"I admit that my powers are nowhere near the scope that is of young Terra's," she declared. "Unlike you and your mother I cannot control all the elements. My dominion remains solely on liquids." the elemental admitted. "But I have a better aspect of your capabilities and your connection to the elements than the half demon." she shared her logic.

"Solstice," it was the first time she spoke the white haired woman's name. "I appreciate your concern." she understood her apprehension and she also knew that the elemental was rooting for her to succeed seeing as if she wasn't she could have easily allowed her to fail and have the elders clean up after her mess. "I know you're on my side." she assured the interloper. "But I don't think you can help me."

"You really believe she will help you better than I can?" inquired the white haired woman in disbelief.

She did not know much about elementals but from what she gathered they seemed to be a traditional bunch that relied on their logic instead of their feeling.

"While it is true that you may understand her powers and their source, understanding them cannot help you relate." Raven started. "You cannot comprehend the feeling of being without control and how difficult it is to attain it because your heritage guarantees you domination over your element whilst ours, as you've mentioned, puts us at a disadvantage. Pushing her won't guarantee progress." the half demon stated. "If you cannot understand what it is I'm trying to say then I will spell it out for you," her guised self looked absolutely menacing. "Try to intervene one more time or even suggest separating us and you will suffer a fate worse than death."

Solstice had never been a fearful woman but the way those eyes shone behind those glasses, as though they were promising her the worst possible pain, she couldn't help herself. She nodded her head after swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I understand." she understood the logic but really she was responding to the half demon's threat. "My work here is done."

She knew the teen would side with her friend on the matter so she had nothing left to say. The two women did not watch her take her leave. No the pair looked to each other. Terra was certainly amused at how territorial her older counterpart had been. It was a bit endearing.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." the blonde declared through a small smile.

"Even the 'fate worse than death' part?" she teased the teen before her who laughed. The half demon was smiling as she relished the beauty of that melodious symphony.

"She means well." Terra defended the interloper and the half demon wasn't the least bit surprised.

"Doesn't make her any less of a controlling imbecile." she bit back not being one to restrain herself from expressing her thoughts. The pair continued to eat breakfast and just as they were about to exit the diner the blonde's mobile went off.

Terra answered her phone politely not even bothering to glance at the caller id before picking up. The half demon reached out and held the blonde's free hand as she led her out of the building. They headed toward back toward her penthouse with their palms pressed against one another and their fingers intertwined.

The teen had been finished with her conversation on the phone since before they had even crossed the first block over to the older woman's abode.

"She must really need to talk." Terra observed.

"Just tell her to head over here." the half demon offered her abode. The friends needed a place where they could talk in private. The teen looked at her in uncertainty. "This is your place now too." she reminded the teen.

She knew how the teen had been worrying about her friend. After they had said their goodbye's the blonde had detected Elise's discomfort. The taller brunette was troubled. Knowing that the aspiring chef wasn't one to seek help she simply called the older woman and reminded her she would always be there to listen.

"Why are you so kind to me?" the blonde inquired.

"The same reason why you care so much for me." was the reply she received. Terra said nothing but she was certain their reasoning was dissimilar because as far as she knew the older woman was not head over heels in love.

The sound of a ringing phone interrupted their conversation. The business woman answered her cell while the teen began to text the address to her friend. Rachel Roth excused herself as she headed for her home office before going off to shower. By the time she returned she found the freshened up teen scouring her fridge. She hadn't been gone that long but she understood the blonde's extremely rapid metabolism.

She understood because she too was starting to feel a bit hungry. A knock on her door prevented her from directly heading toward the kitchen. The older woman opened her door and was not surprised to find a tall brunette standing in front of her.

"Nice place." Elise muttered as she entered the domicile of the business woman she'd recently met.

"Thank you." she led the way toward the kitchen where the blonde was enjoying a bowl of cereal with Luna in the corner feeding off her bowl. The older woman looked at her watch and decided it was time to leave. She approached the blonde then and intercepted the teen's spoon wielding hand. The older woman guided the hand and its contents toward her mouth.

"Leaving?" the teen questioned and received a nod as the taller woman chewed. She watched her swallow before offering her another spoonful of the chocolaty concoction. The guised half demon allowed her to be spoon fed a few more bites.

"I'll see you both later." she said after helping the teen finish off the snack. Before she knew what she was doing she was leaning in. The half demon pressed her lips upon the teen's cheek affectionately. As she backed away from the smaller woman she brushed back the strands of blonde hair behind Terra's ear. She was fully aware of the teen's racing heart and her blushing cheeks. "Call me if you need anything." she walked out of the room and her abode.

"Well I feel like I stepped into the Twilight zone a bit." Elise remarked.

"What?" Terra asked after her blushing died down.

"It's just a little too 'Leave it to Beaver' for me." she explained. "The whole breakfast and then goodbye kiss thing." her brows furrowed as she thought. "She always that friendly with you?" she questioned.

"Kind of." the blonde played it off as nothing. "Anyway how have you been?" questioned the teen as she placed her bowl into the sink. Terra knew she wanted to talk about something hence the rather early call. From the bags under the brunette's eyes she could see she was in dire need of this conversation.

"Confused." was the short reply. The blonde lead her into the living room where they sat on the couch.

They sat across from each other in silence. Terra waited patiently as the brunettes stared at the ebony coffee table. She saw her fellow student open her mouth and she gave the woman her full attention.

"I'm here." Terra reminded her friend who nodded her head.

"I don't really know where to begin." she started and the blonde urged her on. She drew in a deep breath and released it. Never having been one for small talk, she decided to come out with the truth. "I slept with Rowan." Elise confessed and watched her friend's reaction. Bright blue eyes widened in shock but she remained speechless not because of her surprise but because she knew there was more to be said. "You remember prom night?" she asked and received a nod. "I met her in the bathroom of the party bus. She was holding her date's hair while the girl was puking her insides out." she described the scenario. "We were talking and I helped her drive her date home and then…" she trailed off.

"That was almost a year ago." the teen stated amazed that she was able to keep this information to herself for such a long time.

"I know… she gave me her number the morning after and I never called her back." Elise stated. Terra was dumbfounded. "I know! I'm a hypocrite. I give Alice so much shit for sleeping with random girls but here I go and do the same thing."

"She isn't just some random girl is she?" the blonde asked though she already knew the answer.

"No." she confessed. "I don't know… I spent a few hours with her…" Elise started. "She's a stranger to me. I don't know a thing about her." she started. "But there's just this… whenever I'm around her…"

"You want to find out everything about her if she'd let you." Terra replied taking the words out of her mouth.

"I don't know what to do." she had always been the strong responsible one but the blonde knows Rowan has instigated a change in her behavior. "And it doesn't really help that she seems to still like me."

"I gathered as much." Terra started. She had seen their hand holding before they parted ways at the carnival. Alice and Lana were much too busy with each other to pay attention to anything else. "But why doesn't that help? I know we barely know her but I think you and I both read people well enough to know she isn't one to just sleep around with someone who doesn't mean anything to her." she defended her new friend. "So why doesn't it help that even after all this time she wants something more than friendship with you?" the blonde asked.

"It's just…" she muttered.

"You're scared." it hit the blonde then. Her caring and brave friend was afraid of how acknowledging and accepting this change in her could affect her life and the life of the others around her. Elise was thinking ahead, about what would happen to her family if she allowed herself to continue with whatever it is she had going on with Rowan. She had too many people depending on her and Terra was nothing short of amazed by the selflessness of her usually hotheaded friend. "Is she worth the risk?" the teen questioned.

"This is just so fucking dumb." she never had been one to talk. "Forget I said anything." and like that the teen knew the subject was closed. She stood from the couch and peered around the room and the blonde knew she was observing her current living conditions.

"So what are we doing today?" Terra changed the subject.

"I kind of feel like just hanging out." was the reply she received and the teen nodded her head in response. A ringing phone interrupted their conversation once again. "Yeah I'm at Rachel's pad with Terra." the tall athletic brunette stated before hanging up her phone. "I guess we're chilling here today."

"I should probably warn Rae about the havoc Alice may cause." the half elemental moved toward her phone and dialed the older woman's number to let her know she was having company.

The brunette began her interrogation about how it was like for the blonde to be living with the business woman. Terra couldn't say she was surprised in fact she had been waiting for the questions to come pouring out of the taller woman's mouth. A few minutes later their merry crew arrived.

"Hey." Lana greeted the blonde who opened the door who was not surprised to find her dragging a sleepy redhead into the room.

"How hard was it to wake her up?" Terra asked as she helped her dark haired friend drag their half asleep friend into the living room. It was an arduous task, making certain the red head would wake up in time.

"Not that hard." Lana replied. "She slept over."

"When doesn't she sleep over?" Elise questioned upon hearing the sound of her friend's voice the red head stirred and glared upon the woman she called Amazon.

"Don't be jealous just because I have someone to keep me warm at night." Alice immediately bit back before dragging Lana onto the couch. The dark haired beauty yelped in surprise. She could not move for there was an arm encircled around her waist holding her tightly.

She was distinctly aware of the pressing weight on her back and the breathing on her neck. Alice pulled her closer and she couldn't find it in herself to complain.

"And in the mornings too apparently." remarked Elise. She chuckled at the sight of a middle finger being raised in her direction.

Terra sat on the couch with the sleeping Luna in her lap when they heard a knock on the door. Since the others were a bit preoccupied caring for their sleeping counterparts the brunette pushed her body off the floor and answered the door. To her surprise she found Rowan standing in front of her.

"Hey." the newcomer greeted with a dazzling smile. "Why is it so dark in here?" she asked.

"The blinds are closed because the princess is sleeping." Elise stated. She led the way toward the living room where their other friends sat relaxed. The tall brunette took her place on the loveseat.

Rowan stood uncertain where she could situate her body. The four were such close friends she felt as though she was intruding. She had to admit that while the tall brunette was a reason why she became friends with the merry crew she wasn't the only reason. Rowan genuinely enjoyed their company but as she stood facing the group she wondered if she had a meaningful place. She wondered if she had something to contribute the motley unit.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" Alice asked.

Before she could respond she felt a hand on her wrist pulling her toward the loveseat. She smiled as Elise positioned her on the empty seat.

"Are you just going to lay there molesting Lana the whole day?" Rowan questioned.

"Yes." the red head replied unabashedly. She was quite proud that the newcomer had actually retorted. "Hey, Rachel has a really nice place." she commented as she continued to cuddle with the dark haired beauty in her arms.

"She does." Lana agreed. "Was she all right with us coming over today?"

Astute as ever the dark haired beauty knew the older woman probably rarely had company. From the feel of the place, the lack of pictures and the tinted glass windows despite the fact they were on the top floor, she deduced that the older woman loved her privacy.

"Yes, she said you're welcome here any time." Terra replied.

"Really?" the intelligent ebony haired beauty was doubtful. "I guess she really wants to please you." the double meaning of her words did not escape anyone.

"I don't doubt that." Alice commented and suddenly there was a tint of pink on the blonde's cheeks.

"You should have seen the two this morning." their tall brunette friend interjected. "I swear it was like watching the freaking Brady Bunch." her eyes turned to the youngest member of their crew. "Are you sure you two are just friends?" it was apparent there was something else going on between the two.

"So what are we doing today?" the blonde evaded the question.

She wanted to deny the allegations but knew her friends would be able to grasp why she could be so defensive. They'd be able to hear that longing in her tone and know just why she'd been alone and rejected everyone's advances.

For all these years she held onto this secret and wanted nothing more than to take this to her grave. Telling people would do her no good. It wouldn't bring Raven running to her arms. It wouldn't rid her of the ache and longing she felt for the half demon so there was no need to involve others in her suffering.

"Vampire movie marathon." was the muffled suggestion of Alice as she spoke with her mouth against her willing captive's succulent neck.

Terra shook her head free from these negative thoughts. She reminded herself that she was with her friends and nodded her head as she placed Luna on the arm of the comfortable lazy-boy. She began to scour her secret love's movie collection pulling out every vampire movie she found. A few minutes later she had enough movies and began to pass them around. They decided on what movie they should first see on Rachel Roth's enormous flat screen high-definition television.

Whilst in the midst of changing the movies her friends had coaxed the blonde into gathering blankets for them and ordering them lunch.

Rachel Roth strolled into her living room to find a bunch of opened pizza boxes on her floor and coffee table and college students seated holding onto their respective partners. Her eyes scoured the place for a familiar patch of blonde and found her target sitting on her lounger. She quietly approached Terra had her eyes on the screen but she knew the blonde was aware of her presence.

The guised half demon planted herself in between the blonde and her recliner. She lifted the teen discreetly and placed her in between her thighs before gathering her in her arms.

"What have I missed?" she whispered into the shorter woman's ears.

"Nothing much." replied the teen. "You came just in time. The movie just started." she informed the taller woman as she leaned into her secret love's embrace.

"You know I don't think I've had so many people here before." Rachel Roth observed.

"Somehow I'm not surprised." the blonde said with a knowing smile as she felt the taller woman's chin on her head before it moved onto her shoulder.

"They aren't going to start fucking are they?" she asked after sensing the overwhelming desire that emitted from the women.

"I don't think so." Terra whispered as she chuckled. She peered over to her friends and found that Lana and Alice were still very much wrapped in an intimate embrace whilst Rowan had her head on Elise's shoulder. "Not here at least." with that Rachel released a small amused smirk.

The movie ended and Alice turned on the light by pressing the remote on the table. The four guests screamed as they looked at Terra and found the owner of their newest hangout seated on her lounger.

"Fuck!" Alice cursed. "When the hell did you get here?"

"When the movie started." replied Rachel easily. "But I think you were all too preoccupied with each other to notice my existence." she teased the coupled students.

"I can't be blamed for my lack of focus when I have a rather attractive woman in my arms." the red head grinned.

"I'd have to agree with you there." the owner of the lavish abode whispered as she pulled Terra closer and buried her face in her blonde tresses who blushed in return.

The other four peered curiously at the couple on the lounger. Lately they were witnessing these intimate touches, the hand holding and the cuddling. Aside from the instance at the Anime convention with Lana, the three friends couldn't remember a time when Terra had allowed someone to touch her, the way Rachel Roth was doing.

Their friend never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend. Hell, she hadn't even gone on a date and now here sat a possible love interest with whom the three knew nothing about. The whole ordeal was perplexingly alarming.

Completely aware of the three pairs of eyes, eyes that belonged to her three closest friends, she shifted in her seat. Perhaps allowing all this display of affection was cluing her peers on her emotions regarding the business woman more than her avoidance of the subject. The blonde slowly pulled herself away from the guised half demon.

"What is it?" Rachel Roth questioned.

"Out of drinks." Terra remarked with a smile that did little to assure the empathic half demon who could sense her inner turmoil. "I'm just going to…" she motioned over to the kitchen and before the owner of the abode could insist aiding the blonde her cell phone began to ring. The half elemental couldn't be more thankful for the interruption.

She rushed into the kitchen, fully aware that she was treading on thin ice. There was no doubt in her mind that questions would be raised and she could only do so much.

Avoiding them too much would allow them to know and she could never lie to her friends when it concerns her love life. She had enough secrets she'd been keeping from the three. She couldn't bear to keep more from the ones who cared so much for her well being.

Then again if she distanced herself from the half demon then she would be the one who would question her motives. Terra let out a deep sigh. She was screwed. This was a no win situation.

"Is everything alright?" she had been so caught up with her thoughts she didn't notice she had an audience.

"Yes." she looked at the other woman who strolled in ever so casually. "I'm just having a hard time trying to decide which drinks to bring." the lame excuse was given.

"You're usually more adept in making excuses." Lana commented with a knowing smile.

"I don't make excuses." Terra retorted. Like her, the dark haired beauty always knew more than she let on but never made any comments. Lana's approach wasn't unlike hers for she preferred her friends coming to her in their own right unlike Elise and Alice's direct and sometimes intrusive approach. "Anyway, why aren't you on the couch?" she would turn the tables around. "Alice is going to be upset."

"You may need my help." the allusion didn't escape the blonde.

She knew those green eyes had been staring at her and Rachel Roth longer than the others. Lana must be extremely worried otherwise she wouldn't be so overt about offering her assistance.

"Just with the drinks." the blonde smiled in reassurance as she reached for a bottle of soda.

"I wish you'd talk to me." Lana remarked her voice weighed down by disappointment and a hint of desolation. "You know I'm here for you." the gentle reminder was given.

"I don't want to take advantage of you." the reply was expected.

"I wouldn't mind if you did." she approached the younger woman slowly with an assuring look plastered on her features. "In fact I insist." her friend was far too selfless for her own good. Terra never wanted to be an inconvenience.

"You've been hanging out with Alice too much." the dark haired beauty tilted her head to the side until she understood the sexual connotations behind her offerings. Terra reached out to her friend and took her hand for consolation they both needed. "I'm sorry." she was troubling her friend and was certain the taller woman was feeling a bit useless. "But you know," she started. "There's no need for you to worry." she flashed a winning smile but Lana was unconvinced.

Rachel Roth took the call in her home office seeing as that the environment in the living room would only be disturbed by whoever's calling.

She dealt with the caller and accepted the invitation that had been given. She hung up her phone and turned, unsurprised that there was a figure standing out in the hall. The woman stood before her leaning against the wall with her arms crossed in front of her chest looking rather thoughtful.

"Is there something I can do for you?" the business woman inquired.

"Is there something going on between you and Terra?" the question didn't take her by surprise. She had sensed the overwhelming protectiveness spewing from the brunette who was watching her interaction with the blonde.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Rachel Roth reminded.

She hadn't meant to be disrespectful since she knew Elise was only looking out for her friend but that didn't give her the right. Besides, in all honesty she didn't know.

There was no use denying that she wanted Terra. There was an insurmountable degree of desire which she felt for the blonde but she didn't dare act upon her impulses. She cared for the blonde too much to treat her like some random girl she picked up from some bar. Otherwise well she would have bedded the girl.

"She's 17." the reminder in their age gap was given. "She's never been with anyone." Elise knew that her hostess had enough experience in that department seeing as she'd dated one of the Anders sisters. The fiasco at the restaurant did little to assure her that the older woman's intentions for her friend were pure. "She isn't experienced to matters of the heart." to the brunette, it would be easy for someone like the business woman to make Terra climb into her bed.

Restrictions of age meant nothing to the half demon for they were laws created by fallible creatures. What resounded was that Terra had never been with anyone. She deserved much more than a one night romp and the half demon was uncertain whether she could give these things. She was also uncertain whether or not the half elemental would want to be with her in the first place.

"I know you care a great deal for her but," the older woman paused. "She isn't as fragile as you believe." she countered.

"Just because she can take it doesn't mean she should." Elise pushed herself off the wall. "I know you care about her too." it pained her to say it but it was true. She could see it as clear as day. "So please," she looked into the older woman's eyes pleadingly. "Don't do anything that will hurt her." she was still uncertain whether either party was romantically interested with the other but she couldn't take any chances.

Though the advice was heeded before it had been given, Rachel Roth nodded her head. She was determined not to inflict pain on Terra.

Rachel made her way back into the living room only to find Elise sitting next to Rowan who was rather pensive. The air was thick with uncertainty on both parties. The hostess didn't want to partake in any compulsory small talk so she headed for the kitchen only to find a redhead just outside the hall peering inside.

She was instantly hit with an engulfing abundance of jealousy. It was so dense that it was hard for her to decipher where exactly it was resonating.

The half demon wanted to investigate the reason behind this so she crept ever so silently behind the red head and followed her gaze. She found Terra and Lana standing in front of her refrigerator holding onto each other's hand, fingers interlocking in demonstration of intimacy she felt was beyond friendship.

There was something incredibly grotesque about this scene that made Rachel Roth uneasy. Her blood boiled with something alien that it was impossible to decipher.

"Rachel and I are just friends."

As soon as the words left Terra's mouth the half demon felt as though the wind had been knocked out from her lungs. There was pain shooting out from her chest throughout her entire body and she couldn't determine the cause.

"Just like me and Alice."

Witnessing enough, the red head turned around and fought back the urge to scream when she collided with her hostess. The force did not move the older woman but the collegiate was too wrapped in her emotions to notice.

Rachel herself didn't even acknowledge the collision. She turned around and headed out into the hall, thinking about why she was so hurt when she heard the blonde's proclamation. Deciding to follow the older woman's lead and leave her two friends alone, Alice was right behind her. They paused near the entrance to the living room where they could hear the television sounds blasting.

"Rachel," the college student called bringing the half demon back from her musings. "I…"

The older woman turned around. She didn't need her empathic abilities to see how much pain Alice was in and how much the girl wanted to forget. She felt exactly the same and she was reminded of her human half's way of dealing.

The human seemed to be reading her thoughts because her eyes drifted toward the second floor. They stood there standing in front of the other knowing what they both wanted, a momentary release from this agony. They both knew enough of the other, Alice from the incident in the restaurant and Rachel from Terra's stories, to know that the idea of a one night stand wasn't unsolicited. They both have had their fair share of notches on their bedposts. Of course Rachel Roth had more.

But the half demon shook her head. She wasn't rejecting the idea out of pride. It wasn't the fact that Alice was a lowly human that stopped her from taking the student upstairs and ravaging her. It was the fact that she was Terra's friend.

Entering into a sexual activity with the red head, even for just one night, would disturb the blonde. Raven didn't know to what degree but she knew Terra enough to know she would be bothered. Sleeping with a random stranger already disturbed the half elemental so fucking one of her closest friends would certainly be more distressing. In keeping with her vow to never hurt the blonde intentionally, she decided to be selfless. She would not sleep with anyone tonight. She would deal with her pain in some other manner.

The same couldn't be said for Alice who nodded her head and turned towards the door. Doubting her presence would be midst by anyone, she left.

"Where's Alice?" Lana questioned as she strolled pass her hostess who had been standing in the hall.

"She had to do something." Rachel Roth replied after gaining her senses. She was reminded she wasn't alone so she reclaimed that stoic look on her face. Though, the mask of indifference did little to convince the blonde that there was nothing wrong. "Let's continue with the next movie." she suggested.

The bearers of the beverages nodded in agreement as they headed into the living room, both entirely aware of the change in atmosphere.

Not less than an hour ago, the room was filled with amorous warmth but now there was a heavy silence wrapped in detachment. Terra and Lana looked to one another in confusion, wondering what the hell happened because Alice suddenly left, the unfeeling look was back on their hostesses face, and Rowan and Elise sat on the opposite ends of the couch instead of sitting next to each other.

XXXX

Hey how's it going? I've been meaning to update but ugh, life thought it wasn't time yet... So how's the story progressing for you? Raven just said no to hooking up which means she's getting pretty serious about Terra. She's willing to find a new way to help her deal with her pain and anger. How our favorite demon is growing up!

Anyway, belated happy holidays! What do you think of the story so far? Drop a line and tell me what's going on your mind...


	55. Left to Triangles

YAY! An UPDATE!

XXXX

They made their way out of the elevator after it became clear that watching movies would not help clear the atmosphere of tension. The trio walked in silence toward the sidewalk, all too engrossed with their thoughts to bother asking the other about their troubles.

"I'm going to go look for Alice." Lana remarked determinedly.

Her voice broke through the two women's thoughts allowing them reprieve from their inner monologues. They looked at her before nodding their heads. After promising to call one another the dark haired beauty left her friends who in turn stared at the other in uncertainty.

"So I guess I'll see you la…" Rowan started but was quickly interrupted.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" Elise asked, wondering where she'd gotten the sudden courage. Perhaps the talk with Terra did more than she realized. Rowan shook her head automatically, enthusiasm clear on her features. "I could really go for Thai tea right now." she remarked.

"Thai tea sounds wonderful." the woman with blue streaks in her black hair replied.

"I know the perfect place." the woman with the chestnut colored mane stated. She paused after remembering her manners. "Did you want to ride with me or do you just want to meet there?" she was unsure.

"I think it'd be better if I rode with you." Rowan smirked rather mysteriously.

The way she spoke was as if a joke had just been told. Elise was certain she'd get the pun sooner or later so she didn't bother asking and led the way to where her car was parked.

Their ride was made in silence and the only time the brunette spoke to the gray eyed woman was when she asked her what she wanted. Now they sat across each other in the booth. Elise was staring out into the wall whilst her counterpart was fiddling with her cup.

It would have been better if they were conversing but the female with the blue streaked mane was content just to be in the taller woman's company.

She could have invited Lana or any other friend she had but she chose to be with her, a practical stranger. This was progress so she couldn't complain. She wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Of course she was a bit thankful when the waiter came in to retrieve their orders.

"I think we can both have another order." Rowan replied.

"With Boba this time." Elise added finally breaking her silence and once their server returned with their orders she looked at the gray eyed beauty. "I'm sorry." she shook her head. "I invited you but I'm not being very sociable."

"I don't mind." a reassuring smile was plastered on her face. "I'm just glad to be here with you."

Rowan kicked herself mentally. She was acting way too eager to be with the other woman but then again she really wasn't one for pretenses. She always went for what she wanted and now wasn't any different and besides, this was a good way to see if she had a chance with the tall brunette.

"That's something Terra would say." Elise remarked wistfully.

"I guess that means we're both accommodating then." was the highlighted beauty's remark. The pensive brunette had not picked up on her dissatisfaction.

It wasn't that Rowan didn't like Terra. She thought the blonde was excellent company. The shorter woman had this innocent yet mysterious appeal. Every time she looked into those bright blues she was met with kindness and warmth but there was always a cloud of obscurity which lay behind all that sincerity.

All though the blonde promised secrecy it didn't impede her caring nature. She witnessed how the teen could be so mischievous yet supportive.

Rowan understood how one could be so enamored with the petite blonde because she herself was beginning to feel a sense of loyalty to her though she hadn't known her for long. Though as enchanting as Terra was, she couldn't hold a candle to Elise's magnetic hold. It was impossible to resist this particular stranger's charms.

That was proven on prom night and up until now, the urge to be near the brunette, to know everything and anything about her hadn't dissipated with time's assistance. Rowan was certain it never would.

"You have no idea." the brunette chuckled. "Terra's always been helpful." she recalled back to those instances where her friend tutored or comforted her. "I've never really been big with math but she always finds time to walk me through the problems patiently and every time I got into a fight with one of my sisters she's always there to remind me that we're still young and we have a lot to learn."

"You really think the world of her." it was obvious.

"I know I've been kind of a big bitch to Rachel but I've been told I tend to be very protective of the ones I care about." her sisters and mother couldn't stress this enough. "Terra says it's one of my most admirable qualities so I guess that's why she doesn't get angry every time I try to provoke Rachel."

"You care about her a great deal." there was heaviness in her tone as she came to terms with something unsolicited.

"Of course." Elise replied as though she thought it was silly for someone to ask a question to which the answer to was more than obvious. "It's impossible not to."

"You love her." the newcomer felt her stomach churn with this undesired truth.

"Of course I do." too absorbed in her musings, she was oblivious to the other woman's pain which had increased tenfold because of her candid declaration. Noting the silence which encumbered them she stared from the table to the dyed beauty. It was then that she realized the implications being made. "As a friend." she quickly added to remedy the situation. "That's all."

She watched the relieved look flash across Rowan's features. In an outsider's point of view, it's understandable that someone would misconstrue her protective nature for a possessive jealous one.

"I see."

"I'm really protective about the people I care about." she declared, reminded of the fact the female sitting in front of her knew nothing about her. "Besides, you have to understand that Terra's never had someone." the hint didn't escape the woman with blue streaks in her hair.

"Really?" being a newcomer, Rowan couldn't comprehend the severity of the situation.

She thought the girl wasn't anything like Alice who enjoyed the company of women frequently but she believed the blonde would have at least dated.

"That's why I'm so concerned." she explained before releasing a small smile as she stared at the beauty before her who had been patiently listening to her venting. "But I suppose there's nothing I can do." the only option was to remain strong and to be there when Terra would need her assistance. She decided it was time to determine whether or not she should take a chance. "Let's talk about something else."

"Like what?"

"Tell me about yourself." the woman looked overwhelmed as she mulled over what to say. The anxiety was expected. She was thinking about something interesting about herself to discuss. "You said before you're interested in cooking right?" she thought back to their conversation during prom night.

"Yes." she was a bit shocked the taller woman remembered. "I'm actually going to attend your university."

"You're transferring?" it occurred to the brunette that she didn't even know which school the highlighted beauty attended. She received a shake of the head. "You're still in high school." a nod.

"I'm graduating this year." Rowan revealed. "I turned18 two months ago." she admitted shyly.

"Belated happy birthday then." Elise accepted the younger woman's age with a kind smile and a small toast. "Our school has a really good culinary program." she informed.

"You're still aiming to be a chef?" the younger woman too remembered their talk.

"Maybe you can be my Sous-chef." the brunette joked.

"As much as I wouldn't mind being underneath you I'm leaning more toward becoming a Pastry chef." her voice was devoid of sexual undertone yet the older woman's raised brow caused her to survey her words. She blushed realizing the double meaning. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." she bore no offense. "Even if you did I don't mind." she assured the dyed beauty.

What happened during prom night was still vivid. While the highlighted beauty's date lay passed out on the floor, the two began to talk. Rowan started the conversation by revealing that she would never allow her cousin to set her up with another pathetic loser. To which Elise remarked that sometimes it couldn't be helped because family means having to make sacrifices.

After they had dropped off the boy they spent the night talking. It was incredibly easy to converse and both felt, as cheesy as it sounded, both felt relaxed. That night they were able to know bits and pieces.

They talked about their dreams and their ideals. Elise had become concerned with the passage of time and worried about how her future would affect others. To which Rowan replied that living meant learning. A person had to make mistakes. It was an unavoidable trial but she also added that mistakes could always be corrected.

During the time they spent with one another, the brunette allowed herself to be vulnerable. She wasn't the one giving advice. She didn't need to be strong in front of Rowan.

Not like she did in front of her mother and her sisters. They needed her so she couldn't afford to break. With her friends, well they didn't need her as much but it was too late. She had been keeping things to herself for so long she didn't know how to confide in others. But the stranger came and broke through her walls so effortlessly.

The highlighted beauty was glad that she wasn't being coddled. She wasn't being treated as though she was inexperienced, innocent, or delicate. The older woman treated her with respect.

Elise remembered how Rowan made her advances. The younger woman was nowhere near as direct as Alice. She made subtle hints, sent Elise charming smiles, made fleeting suggestive touches, before she went in for that breathtaking kiss that struck down to her core.

"Really?" Rowan found it hard to believe.

It wasn't that the older woman was prudish or anything of the sort. She merely believed that their one night stand would hold a sore spot seeing as her reaction the day after hadn't been all pleasant. The brunette practically ran out the door.

"Just be yourself." was the suggestion given.

"I want to." she replied but she didn't want to make a wrong move. "But I don't want to send you running for the hills again." the dyed beauty admitted.

"I'm done running." the declaration was made. "I tried my hardest to forget about that night, to forget about you and chalk up everything to the heat of the moment." this was a time for honesty. It was the perfect opportunity to gauge how serious they were about getting to know each other so the brunette forwent her restraint. "But seeing you at the expo just allowed me to see that I've been lying to myself." she paused. "I really want to know you."

"I'd like that very much but," a playful smirk appeared. "Only if you permit me to know everything about you." she stated.

"If it helps," Elise grinned in amusement. "You've already seen me in ways my friends haven't." the words slipped out of her mouth before she could even consider the hidden meaning they possessed. She hadn't meant to refer to that part of the night but from the blush on the younger woman's face, well she knew Rowan didn't particularly mind. Neither did Elise for that matter. "I've been hanging around Alice too much." sexually filled thoughts seemed to be infectious.

The two shared a quick laugh as they thought about the perverted tendencies of their red headed friend who, unbeknownst to the two potential lovers, was staying true to what she believed was her nature.

Lana hung up her phone with a heavy sigh. She had been calling and calling the same number for the past hour but it seemed Alice was intent on being alone for she had avoided all contact with her friends. It had been days after their hang out at Rachel Roth's penthouse and she was becoming increasingly worried. Never had their coquettish friend acted so distant.

No matter how busy Alice was she always found time to call her highlighted counterpart. To say Lana was worried was a blatant understatement.

She thought about calling Alice's brothers to ask if they may know what she was so busy with but could not find it in her to worry the older men. They had all moved out of the house and began living their lives, essentially leaving Alice alone with their father who had absorbed himself with his work ever since his wife left.

They visited once in a while, took their littlest sister out for family gatherings either individually or together. While they loved their sister, they weren't as involved with her life.

It sort of reminded Lana of her own parents who weren't workaholics like Alice's dad. Neither were they caring and nurturing like Elise's mother. Nor were they protective and supportive like Terra's sisters. She had been raised in a loving environment yes, but there wasn't any adoration garnished unto her for her parents were too absorbed in one another to care about their offspring.

She reminded herself that if anything serious happened to the red head she would have been notified seeing as the brother's all knew about the bond the four friends shared.

The black haired beauty was left with one option. She sat in the hallway of Alice's abode in wait. She had situated herself there for about three hours and while she had a key, she couldn't find it in herself to suddenly intrude. Not when she was certain there was no one home for if someone had been inside, she was certain they would have picked up the phone after the thirty seventh time it rang.

At least that's what she thought until she heard a very familiar voice uttering a curse. Instantly she got off the cold floor and retrieved her keys from her pocket.

She rushed inside and found her target in the kitchen nursing a cut on her forefinger. It seemed the red head was trying to cut some spam for breakfast. Upon seeing the bleeding appendage the dark haired beauty forgot her worries and her questions as she automatically headed for the bathroom where she placed the first aid kit.

"Hold still." Lana advised as she took the injured hand in her own before dabbing some alcohol into the wound.

"I can't seem to get anything right." Alice remarked as she shook her head. She had always been a trouble maker, even when she was young. If she hadn't been getting into brawls then she was skirt chasing someone she shouldn't have anything to do with. "I'm nothing like Terra."

Terra was smart, knew her way around the kitchen, athletic, beautiful. Her blonde headed friend seemed so perfect. She understood the attraction. In all honesty the two were perfect together.

"I wouldn't have you any other way." Lana supplied with an honest smile.

Normally those blue eyes would brighten and a lewd grin would appear after that perverted mind would interpret the sexual undertone in her comment. But they only darkened and a dry smile formed upon her lips. She wouldn't dare read into the black haired beauty's statement again. She refused the allowance of hope to fester within her heart once more.

"Of course." she was the kind of person who accepted people despite their flaws.

Alice retracted her hand as she went toward her living room, leaving Lana alone in the kitchen to clean up her mess as always. It was sort of a routine. The red head would forget her notes and she would photocopy her own so her friend could study. When she had messed around or flirted with a girl who was taken, it was Lana that dissolved the situation with her diplomacy. If that failed, then she was the one who tended to her friend's wounds.

It seemed most of their friendship had been spent by the black haired woman tending and caring for her friend. She had bestowed Alice with the love and devotion her own parents denied so freely.

Knowing the red head needed time to be alone she decided to finish her friend's task and began to slice up the spam before frying them in the pan. She knew how Alice loved her spam crunchy so she divided the meat into thin slices. After cooking she laid the concoction out onto the dining table along with a few slices of bread. It was the best she could come up with at the last minute.

Eager to face her friend she followed her out into the living room and found a cigarette planted between her lips and an ashtray filled with cigarette butts on the coffee table.

"You're smoking again?" this was serious.

Alice shrugged before inhaling her smoking stick and exhaling a cloud in the shape of a perfect O. Lana shook her head in disappointment.

"Something's just can't be helped." the dark haired woman was taken back.

She was unaccustomed to the cryptic behavior. Usually the red head was always so forward with what she wanted. Usually she would never be so distant but yet here Alice was, sitting on the other end of the couch all too absorbed in her own world to try and include Lana who wanted nothing more than to be able to restore the red head to her usually jovial and flirty self.

"If you tell me what's bothering you, I can help." always so quick to offer her aid.

"I'm sure Terra deserves your attention more than I do." she looked away from those peering green depths fearing her resolve may break if she continue to stare.

Lana was confused. All she could gather was this had something to do with their blonde friend seeing as Alice couldn't stop mentioning her name but the why was unclear. It dawned on her then, remembering the jealous looks that the red head sent Terra's way every time the blonde touched her.

She had noticed Alice's attraction the first day they met. The red head was so blatant with her desires. She surmised her friend wanted to bed her desperately and that was why she pursued her so fervently.

But as they found out more about each other Alice's flirting became less provocative. It became less about her words and more about her actions. She wasn't as loud about wanting to roll in the sheets with her friend. It was her way of conveying her seriousness while also allowing the dark haired woman to be certain that she was still very much interested. And until she had been sure that the attraction was shared, she continued on with her night time activities.

Over the years Alice continued to add notches onto her bedpost but the numbers had been dwindling as she began to frequent taking the intelligent woman in her arms.

They would hold each other in a manner fit for lovers. They would share their deepest darkest secrets and seek comfort and warmth from each other first before they confronted their friends with their troubles. Lana thought she had made it obvious that she wanted more too but apparently she was wrong.

"That's not true." she declared.

"I suppose." another drag was taken from the cigarette. "Then again, I can't imagine her ever coming to you for support." she chuckled bitterly. "She isn't a fuck up like me." as they sat facing one another the unshed tears, accompanied by bitterness and perhaps acceptance, could be seen. "I can understand why you'd want her."

Alice wanted nothing more than for Lana to be happy but the ache in her chest was just too much and she had spent a good amount of time blaming the fact that she had not acted fast enough. She hated herself for allowing the chance to be with Lana slip through her fingers. And then she began to remind herself that she didn't stand a chance to begin with, seeing as how she was so reckless. Perhaps she could never be the type of person Lana would want.

The green eyed college student had never seen her friend so distraught. It clued her in to how much Alice truly felt so perhaps it was time to take the step they'd both been eager to make.

"But I don't." Lana moved closer and took the cigarette from her friend's mouth, placed it unto the ashtray, before cupping the red head's cheeks. "I don't want to be with Terra." green eyes shone with honesty yet Alice remained skeptic. The dark haired college student took a deep breath. "I've never felt that way for her." perhaps she would have to be the one to make the first move seeing as the red head was too dense to pick up on her obvious hints. "I can't because I'm too preoccupied with my feelings for y…"

"Good morning gorgeo…" the unrecognizable voice interrupted.

There in the hallway stood a beauty with her hair ruffled and love bites covering her neck. The sight made Lana cringe. It was all too painful. She quickly retracted her hands while Alice got up from the couch and greeted her one time bed partner.

"Good morning to you too." Alice greeted.

"I left my number by your nightstand." she revealed. The unknown woman whispered something into the red head's ear before planting a kiss on the red head's lips and Lana suddenly had the urge to vomit. "Call me." she said before taking her leave.

The red head turned around to face her current visitor. She wasn't dense. The unfinished confession had been made. She knew what Lana was going to say. She knew who Lana truly wanted. Here was concrete evidence that her flirtations were received not out of kindness or playfulness. Her advances were reciprocated because Lana wanted her. But ever the fuck up, she had made a mess of things once more. Alice headed into the living room ready to fix whatever damage had been done.

As she walked she realized she was too caught up with what she was seeing that she didn't try to listen to her friend's conversation. If she did she would have noted the sarcasm in Lana's voice.

"I'm sorry." the red head started.

"Stop." Lana shook her head. "You don't owe me an explanation." a tear escaped from her eye and she was quick to wipe it off her face. "We're just friends." she reminded as her voice cracked with emotion.

"We've never been just friends." for the first time they stood in front of each other no longer masking the sentiments they held.

This wasn't the time for half joking statements. Alice wouldn't dare attempt to crack one now because even she realized the gravity of their situation for they had reach that pivotal point beyond touches and embraces. The line beyond mere flirtation and pure infatuation would be crossed possibly signaling the end of their friendship.

"I have to go." she couldn't do this now.

There was too much anger and disappointment flowing through her that she couldn't think straight. Alice was being serious which rarely happened but Lana on the other hand wasn't being her usually calm and collected self.

Ever the logical person, the dark haired beauty knew she had to clear her mind before she spoke the words of insult and degradation that had been resting on the tip of her tongue. She knew she had no right to judge the red head but that didn't mean her agony wasn't compelling her to scream obscenities at the taller woman.

Acting out of anger wouldn't get them anywhere. She had to think, to get away, so before Alice could say anything else, she ran out the door and left the red head to suffer in desolation.

There was only one place she could go, the person aside from Alice whom she could always count on. She was coincidentally the very same person who started this chaos but Lana didn't dare blame Terra. Everything between them had been innocent until their friend's jealousy had muddled things.

In her distraught state, she hadn't managed to call the younger woman so the blonde was surprised to open Rachel Roth's door and found a tear stained Lana in her view.

"Lana…" she instantly pulled the taller woman into her arms.

The dark haired human accepted the embrace as she cried in the ever sympathetic teen's arms. The blonde pulled her gently into the living room and they sat on the couch whilst she continued to cry. Tears were streaming from her eyes straight onto her friend's shirt but the guised elemental had no complaints.

She continued to hold the frantic woman demanding no explanations and offered soothing comfort by circling her hand on the middle of the taller woman's back instead of whispering promises of an optimistic future.

"I don't even know why I'm acting like this." Lana remarked as she calmed and wiped her tears dry. Terra made no remarks, allowing her to explain as much as she wanted in her own pace. The blonde only held a look of concern and exuded sympathy. "I'm acting like she just cheated on me." the intelligent human rationalized.

Being a rather intuitive individual she knew exactly who her friend was talking about. Alice had been dancing around the prospect of romance with the intelligent human. Whilst she and Elise never pestered them about their feelings because they knew pressuring their red headed friend would hinder progress. Lana knew this as well and being the patient woman that she was she allowed things to develop under Alice's terms.

"But nevertheless you feel betrayed and not just by her." she observed. "Mostly by yourself." the blonde contributed.

"I thought she'd changed." they all had because even though their red headed friend had been flirting with random girls she hadn't bedded anyone in months. "I'm angry at myself for believing that she did." she admitted as fresh tears spilled from her eyes though they were less fluid than previous. "I thought she was ready for..." she shook her head. "And she sleeps with some girl." the breath released did little to relieve her of the tension she felt. "I'm overreacting." she had seen the red head with other women before.

"No you aren't." Terra defended her friend from her rationale self. "You have every right to feel whatever you're feeling especially the way things evolved between you two." she stated. "That's why this time is different."

Alice had been instigating such romantic situations by spending frequent amounts of time with Lana, often sharing the same space and that meant she would always hold the shorter woman in a manner which depicted feelings of an amorous nature. In a way Lana felt like she had been led on and Terra would have to agree.

After pouring her heart out to her friend, the dark haired beauty fell asleep due to exhaustion. She certainly suffered an emotional rollercoaster.

Terra remained in her seat whilst her friend slept soundly. It was really heart wrenching to watch the usually collected woman break down and whilst she wanted nothing to be angry at the one who caused her friend to be in such state, it was impossible. Alice was her friend as well and she knew well enough to know why she acted so impetuously. Still she sympathized with both her friends and hoped they'd be able to mend this conflict and find their way to each other.

When Rachel Roth arrived home the sight that greeted her made her uneasy. She had walked into the living room to find Terra's fingers lost in the sleeping Lana's tresses.

"I didn't know we were having company." her tone was icier than usual.

"I'm sorry." Terra's instant apology made the older woman feel guilty. The teen didn't do anything wrong so she didn't have to suffer for her pettiness. "I didn't know either."

"It's fine." she assured. "I have some papers to go over." with that Rachel Roth sought solace in her home office.

She hadn't wanted to cause the teen any trouble and thought it best to let the two be, convinced that the dark haired college student's presence would divert the blonde's attention from her.

The half demon tried her best to pretend like nothing was bothering her for Terra's sake because unlike Alice she hadn't avoided the blonde for she didn't want to cause her any unnecessary strain. They passed the days acting the way they usually did around each other, sharing not only pleasant witty conversation but also body warmth.

Though throughout the time they spent Terra noticed there had been something bothering the older woman but said nothing. She was confident the half demon would come to her in time.

When Lana awoke the blonde had offered for her to stay the night but the dark haired beauty declined. No doubt she felt she had troubled her friend enough for one night. Besides, she had vented and now she had to think about what to say to Alice. She had to think about what she should do now that she'd confessed. Well it was an unfinished confession but it didn't take a genius to know where the admission was heading.

After her unexpected visitor took her leave, Terra made her move to Rachel Roth's office. She stood in the hallway and knocked on the door. After receiving no response she allowed herself inside.

"Dinner's ready." she informed the brooding woman.

Her words broke through the half demon's thoughts. The older woman turned and looked at her, offering a gentle smile as she nodded. But beyond the glass frames, Terra could see the trouble brewing.

After finishing her work she joined the blonde for dinner. The silence was eerie. All that could be heard was the sound of their lips lightly smacking, their utensils scraping against their plates, and Luna's occasional chewing. Terra had watched the older woman who had been staring at her empty plate. As always, the blonde respected her hostess's privacy and made no inquiries as she picked up the plates.

The sound of running water broke through Rachel Roth's reverie. She sensed the concern that spewed from her guest who, from the sound of it, was wiping the dishes dry.

When the blonde finished with her shower she walked into her room and found the half demon sitting cross-legged on her mattress, without her disguise. After Raven had finished with her own bath she had patiently waited for the teen to finish. Upon seeing the teen the older woman parted her legs slowly. An inviting smile was sent Terra's way as the older woman patted the space between her appendages. The young elemental gladly took the offered place.

The older woman used her powers to guide a brush into her hand before proceeding to brush those luscious blonde locks. The accessory was placed aside after the task was done.

"I apologize." the half demon realized her attempts at being normal had been unsuccessful. She couldn't be blamed. The blonde had a stringent effect on her emotions. Terra certainly had a way of making her feel. "I realize I'm not being very congenial." it was a weak apology but it was the best she could muster. "I assure you my mood has nothing to do with the fact you had a visitor." she assured. "I have told to treat this as your home."

And it really wasn't because it wasn't the fact they had an unexpected guest. It was the guest herself who disturbed her as well the position the pair had been. The way their bodies had been joined bothered the half demon greatly.

"I know." her head tilted in concern. "You've been rather thoughtful these past few days."

"I can never get anything past you." her lips cracked into a small smirk. "I am sorry for worrying you." she had never lied to Terra. True she had kept secrets but she had never made false claims so she wouldn't begin now. "I've just been busy mulling over something that I find bothersome."

"I'm here when you're ready." the gentle reminder was given.

"I suppose now's a good a time as any." she had been plagued for the past few days. Restless nights were spent tossing in turning as she tried to determine the younger counterpart's relationship with the black haired college student. "I've been wondering about you."

"Me?" Terra was confused.

"Well," those red eyes shone with uncertainty. "I've been thinking about what the nature of your relationship is with Lana." the blonde was dumbfounded. She wondered why the hell everyone thought there was something into their innocent friendship. "I saw you two in the kitchen a few days ago." Raven replied after sensing her bewilderment.

"Oh." she recalled the incident in the kitchen when Lana confronted her about any feelings she had for the woman she was not conversing with. "Is that why you've been… troubled?"

She thought back to that night they all hung out at the penthouse, the night where Alice left and when the elder woman cultivated her disturbed behavior. It hadn't occurred to Terra that her secret love would ever be resentful of the bond she shared with her friends.

That had to be it. Rachel Roth was jealous of her friendship with Lana. Friends often become envious when they see their companions in the company of others. She convinced herself there was nothing romantic about the half demon's jealousy.

"Yes." the older woman replied unabashedly. "Normally I wouldn't be prying into someone's love life." Terra's eyes all but bulged out of their sockets. "But because it's you, I find myself incredibly," the older half demon paused, trying to search for the right word to describe her predicament. A predicament she had yet to determine the cause of. This wasn't merely because of friendly concern. She wasn't naïve. "Vexed." she finished.

"I don't know why everyone thinks I'm in love with Lana." she shook her head.

"I never mentioned anything about love." the word alarmed the half demon not because she detested the notion but because the problem was worse than she thought. Sensing the weight of the oncoming conversation, Luna excused herself from the room. "Are you?" Raven forced the words out of her mouth, finding them distasteful and taut.

"As a friend." Terra assured. "I love her only as my friend."

Raven had been too preoccupied with her pain that she hadn't taken the time to decipher the blonde's tone. If she had she would have been able to detect Terra's longing.

"I see." she trusted the teen and knew the blonde wouldn't lie, especially not to her, so the older woman felt as though that weight on her chest had been lifted. She could breathe easier knowing her friend was free of romantic hassles with the black haired student. "I'll be able to sleep well tonight." the older woman grinned as relief coursed through her entire body.

"I'm glad." she was interrupted.

Before Terra could say anything else to the other woman she found a pair of arms locked around her waist. She accepted the touch and did not resist when her hostess gently pulled her up toward the headboard of the bed frame. They sat on the bed in silence with Raven's back pressed against the wood and Terra settled securely between her limbs.

"I'm incredibly relieved." the older woman confessed.

"But you know," she frowned as she turned her face to Raven. "I'm kind of surprised that the idea of me being in love with Lana upsets you so much."

She didn't understand. The half demon obviously wasn't opposed to same sex couples and clearly she no longer held opposition to emotions like adoration and care since she had professed feeling this way for her younger counterpart countless times already. So the teen wondered what the older woman's reasoning could be.

"I despise the idea." Raven corrected and the blonde could see she wasn't lying.

The older woman waited for the teen to gather this new information, her eyes never leaving Terra. A cloud of mystification encircled those bright blues she loved to stare into.

"Why?" she questioned before she could stop herself.

She wondered why the half demon detested her having any sort of a love life since she didn't seem to really mind before. Raven hinted about her and Beast Boy before without any sort of disdain to the idea of the notion. She had been indifferent when she asked of the teen's suitors and if she was interested in anyone. Terra couldn't help but wonder what changed.

"She may be suitable as your friend," she paused. "Lana is not fit to be with you." the half demon's aversion was clear.

Terra believed her reaction was entirely rooted on the basis of friendship. Her elitist friend only wanted what was best for her and nothing more. She wouldn't dare allow herself to hope for the half demon to return her affections. She had to remain discouraged for hoping could shatter her heart to pieces. Hope could only lead to despair.

"Lana's really smart." she began to list her friend's desirable qualities. "And kind, understanding, and beautiful." Raven scowled, hating the idea that Terra was even considering Lana could ever be good enough. "If she isn't fit for me I don't know who would be."

"I know." the assurance was given.

The conviction in the half demon's tone was steadfast that the blonde couldn't find it in her to rebut. She thought about all the others and could not picture them ever being suitable.

"Well you have nothing to worry about seeing as Lana has feelings for someone else." she didn't want to disclose too much information though she was sure that the older woman knew. "They're going through a bit of a rough patch right now." she was worried. "I really hope they'll make it through this."

"Lana's incapable of holding grudges." the assurance, as insulting as it sounded, actually comforted the blonde. Terra agreed with her older counterpart who may not have known exactly what happened but was more than capable of mustering up a logical hypothesis. She knew Alice had to be in the fault mostly because of that look in her eyes from their previous encounter. "She'll forgive the flirt."

Terra could only nod as she began to feel a warm sensation which deprived her of the ability to think. Raven had just pressed a comforting kiss on the nape of her neck.

"You're being awfully touchy today." her tone allowed the older woman to know she didn't mind it at all.

"I just feel incredibly ..." she'd been weighed down by the veil of jealousy but now that it had been lifted desire seemed to have taken its place. "Content." it wasn't a total lie since exuberance was one of the leading emotions which controlled her usually desolate disposition.

Uncertain of what the other woman felt for her, she simply didn't disclose the other emotions which compelled her to attach herself to her shorter counterpart.

"Maybe I should put myself in compromising positions more often." she liked that Raven was lavishing her with such attention.

"I would advise against that." she grimaced. "Unless you wish to be tied down to this bed forever." it had meant to be a threat but strangely it came out more like a proposition.

The older woman's hold on Terra tightened as she began to press her nose against the shorter woman's soft skin and a realization occurred. The blonde had ignored the rather possessive hold but as she felt the shapes being traced on her abdomen her brain came upon a rather intriguing but impossible notion.

"Careful." she advised. "It almost seems like you're jealous." the teen voiced her idea.

The word used to mean very little to Raven. It used to be nothing more than a definition in the dictionary. That was before she actually experienced its effects. She was becoming closer and closer to the reason why she was feeling miserable now that the emotion had been named. She smirked slightly. She never expected to ever encounter such a trivial emotion yet here she was fully acquainted with the green eyed monster.

"And what if I was?"

She questioned, gauging the blonde's reaction. It was becoming more apparent, the cause for that wrench in her stomach. She had thought about when the ache started appearing first.

Her initial encounter with agony occurred when Terra turned away from her kiss. The idea of the teen's rejection caused her great distress and misery. Then she became reacquainted with this intense discomfort any time someone came in contact with the teen in a manner the half demon deemed romantic. It was proven again tonight that she couldn't stand the younger woman in the arms of another. Even the idea made her queasy.

"Then I'd say you've nothing to be jealous of." she remarked.

The older woman didn't know that no one would ever possess the teen's heart, not when it already belonged to her. She had stolen Terra's core right from the moment they met. There would be no one else and the blonde accepted this long ago.

"And no one." she demanded as she buried her face in the younger woman's neck.

"So am I to reject everyone's advances until they get your approval?" the blonde teased as she melted into the half demon's gentle yet suggestive touch.

"There's only one who is suitable." the revelation was easily, eagerly, accepted by the half demon.

"And who would that be?" she questioned partly out of curiosity and the other part was of course for entertainment. "Flash?" she asked jokingly and received no response. "Wonder Girl?" still no response. "Pantha?" she continued to name names, expecting to get an amused reaction from the half demon.

Before she could name another her chin was caught between the older woman's index finger and thumb. Raven tenderly guided her face so that she would have the opportunity to look into those bright blue pools.

"I thought it was obvious." she was a bit disappointed.

"No." the blonde was now genuinely interested. She couldn't think of any other super powered being that Raven would object to or ridicule. "Who?"

"Me." the half demon stated thinking this should have been obvious.

"You?" Terra was dumbstruck. She expected the older woman to suddenly ridicule her, to take it back, but as she looked into those red eyes she found sincerity. "Raven…"

"I didn't know I was never an option." the taller woman was sullen.

She had been expecting her name to spew forth from the young teen's mouth and it pained her that the blonde never even considered her. The older woman was beginning to think she may not have a chance. Perhaps Terra only saw her as an older sister.

"To be honest," the half elemental swallowed. She chose her words carefully, wanting to speak honestly but not divulge her secret love for the half demon. "Yours was the first name that came to mind." it was the only name that came up. Raven was the only one she'd ever wanted to be with. She was the only one Terra would ever give her everything to. "I just didn't want to say anything because I didn't want you to know." she replied, her cheeks red with sentiment. "I never thought you'd think of us like that."

"You know…" she smiled at the adorable teen in her arms who, in the middle of her confession, had twisted her body so that they could sit face to face. Her hands locked behind the blonde as they proceeded to lie unto the bed. "You would be my first choice." she whispered before placing a tender kiss on the smaller woman's forehead. "My only choice."

XXXX

I love the title. I think it fits the situation so well for all of the characters involved in this chapter. Triangles. Hehe... If anyone's confused about whose jealous of whom well it's like this: Rowan and Alice are jealous of Terra while Raven is incredibly jealous of Lana. That about sums up that horribly unecessary triad.

More and more it seems like our two favorite heroine's are coming closer to accepting their feelings. Well, Raven is beginning to realize the strength of her connection to Terra.

It's more realistic this way to me. I've found that a lot of things can get left out because of miscommunication. If we rely solely on our powers of observation sometimes our insecurities can cloud our judgement. Raven's starting to communicate with Terra not only about her past and her feelings but she's actually addressing the fact that she HAS them for TERRA! YAY! Big step for her!

Now how does Terra feel about these improvements between their relations? Tune in for more...

Thanks all so much for the reviews!


	56. Left to Matches

XXXX

She took a long look in the mirror once more before heading out the door. When her friend had told her where they'd be going she was a bit uncertain on what attire to bring since she'd never been to one of these upscale places.

While her sisters were part of an illustrious industry she was not. Due to the age difference she had not been invited to certain promotion events and hadn't been allowed to attend clubs. She hadn't been invited to attend galas or other events so she really had no experience in dealing with people of the business trade. Her sisters had the chance to encounter executives whilst the only ones she knew consisted of her hostess and the pesky Richard Grayson.

She had no clue how today was going to go and was certain she'd embarrass not only herself but Rachel Roth and by extension the older woman's grandparents.

According to their granddaughter they'd insisted on seeing Terra and the girl was astounded. She hadn't thought she'd left such a memorable impression on the retired businessman and his wife. Then again the couple did mention how relaxed their relative was when they were together. They remarked on how they'd never seen their granddaughter appear so amiable.

Terra sighed. She knew her friend was waiting for her so she bid Luna goodbye and headed out the door. Each step grew heavier as anxiety and uncertainty weighed her path.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she turned around and faced her hostess who had just come from her office. She blushed as their eyes met, knowing she was under the observant half demon's scrutiny. It wasn't that she was passing down judgment she was only making certain the attire would be fit for the event.

Terra had bought her clothes on her own without any knowledge of their activity. She didn't even know where they were going. The only thing the older woman said was to find something that was in between casual and formal before handing her credit card over to her guest. But judging by the older woman's attire and the pleased look in her eyes, the blonde knew what she had on was more than acceptable.

"Well," the older woman gestured to her attire. "How do I look?" she turned slowly, modeling her clothes.

She sported a red dress that stopped below the middle of her thighs. The dress hugged her form perfectly and was accessorized with a large black belt that enveloped the taller woman's waist. Her hair was tied with a red clip into a half pony tail and her usually black frames had been replaced to match her dress, purse, and wide heeled shoes.

"You look beautiful." Terra's eyes brightened with honesty.

"Thank you." slowly she approached the blonde, stopping when she was less than an arms-length away from the shorter woman's touch. "And you look absolutely…" she was at a loss for words.

The half elemental was sporting a white dress with the hem ceasing just before it reached her kneecaps. The dress wasn't as formfitting as her older counterpart. It hugged her upper torso but from below the light blue sash around her waist it flowed freely. The same couldn't be said for her hair which had been twisted and secured to her head.

"I haven't worn something like this since the first time I went shopping with Kori after I woke up." she disclosed nervously.

Her sister had dressed her in a get-up similar to this and remarked how adorable she looked. The red head had pretty much dressed her in things she considered only a child would be fit to wear.

"Perfectly stunning." Rachel Roth informed after fixing the girl's hat which matched her dress and wedge type heels.

Terra relaxed. This description was suitable for a young woman and not a kid. The last thing the blonde wanted was for her to be seen as a child not only by the Roth's but by the others.

"I wouldn't be so nervous if you'd told me where we're going." all she'd been told was that they were invited to an event.

She'd assumed there would be other people involved because of the description. The word event made one think of a gathering. If it had been something simple, like a lunch date, the older woman would have described it as such instead of being so cryptic.

The taller woman said nothing. She walked pass her guest with an amused grin before heading out the door. Terra shook her head as she followed her hostess and was surprised when the older woman hit the lobby button instead of the garage. The doors slid open and the blonde continued to follow the guised half demon.

She was a bit taken back when Rachel Roth entered the limousine which had been parked in front of the building. After she slid in the door was shut by the driver.

Knowing she'd never get the mysterious woman to answer her questions the whole ride was spent in silence as she thought about the importance of the people involved in said event. They had to be influential individuals if it warranted being dropped off by a stretch limousine.

The ride led them to the outskirts of the city. Once the car was in full stop and the door was opened by the valet and Rachel Roth took the first step out as she slid off the seat with a manner of elegance only the half demon could exude. She turned around and extended her hand out to Terra who took it rather apprehensively. Still, she trusted the older woman and knew she wouldn't steer her wrong. When she was pulled out of the limo she surveyed her surroundings.

She'd been taken to a country club of sorts. Bright blue eyes peered curiously at the older woman as her brow rose questioningly. From all the secrecy she suspected the worst. The half demon smirked.

"I love watching you squirm." the blonde sighed in mock exasperation.

"You certainly gather such amusement from my provocation." Terra replied with slight annoyance, remembering all those other instances the older woman attempted to sneak up on her as well as her teasing. "I was really worried." she wanted to make a good impression not because she cared what others thought but because she would hate it if Rachel Roth was judged through association.

"I apologize but I've missed seeing you in your apprehensive state." it had been a while since she'd seen her look so frazzled. "Your beauty never ceases to amaze me." Rachel continued to make the teen blush.

"You know usually I'd hug you to even out the score." Terra recalled.

"Hug away." the older woman smirked invitingly.

"It would hardly count as punishment." she bit back. "I miss those days when hugging you made you uneasy." the older woman had grown accustomed to her hold. "It was quick and easy." nowadays there was nothing she could do to even the score. "Perhaps I should simply withdraw bodily contact?" it wasn't a serious consideration.

"I'll make up for my conduct later." the half demon promised as they entered the club. "There's no need to punish us both for my delinquent behavior."

"Such conviction in your words." Terra realized it had been a while since they'd been able to quip so freely what with her secret love's jealousy weighing down her usually playful disposition. Her eyes scanned the area for a familiar face. She figured she'd play the one card she had left. "What makes you so sure I would mind?" she challenged before heading over to the married Roth couple.

Their conversation concerning the half demon's jealousy and their suitable partners had certainly allowed for a change in the pair's relationship though unlike Alice the older woman disliked games.

There were just certain things she had to do before she made her move but of course she was uncertain of the how. It wasn't that she was concocting some diabolical plan. It was just she knew certain precautions and evaluations had to be taken before she could exact to the next step.

"I'm glad you could make it." Ellara Roth remarked after enveloping the teen in a hug.

"I hope I'm dressed accordingly." the blonde remarked. "Rachel here had been incredibly secretive as to what we were all going to do today." she commented.

"You look perfect." Ellara Roth assured as she hooked her arm onto the blonde's elbow. The mature woman led the teen out into the estate. She continued to guide the petite toward the tented area to where the event was being held as her husband and granddaughter followed quietly. "Isn't it so lovely?" she pointed toward the fountain pen. "They just had this installed."

The two women continued on with their banter as they seated in front of the grasslands where the horses and their jockeys with clubs in their hands rested.

"Such secrecy over a polo match?" Terra's eyes looked questioningly.

She looked over at the youngest Roth who sat on her right. The eyes behind the glass frames shone with mischief. Terra looked around her surroundings, surveying not only the game with fascination.

They sat in the front row whilst behind them sat a few faces the blonde recognized mostly because they were in the covers of business magazines and the news. She was among the best in their trade. It occurred to her what huge responsibility the half demon inherited. Terra also realized that the older woman had to be truly influential to head a multibillion dollar company.

"I was worried you'd refuse once you found out you'd be watching rich business men prove their superiority outside of boardroom." she remarked. "To be fair the horses do most of the work." Rachel Roth added with her disdain for the sport evident in her tone.

"You know I can't say no to you Rae." she reminded.

"We're going to have to test that theory." the half demon whispered lowly so that only her blonde companion could hear the promise. Bright blue depths glimmered with fondness which caused Rachel to smile appreciatively. "Don't worry." she assured. "I can't say no to you either."

It was obvious, even to the human Roth's, that the game wasn't the event that held the spectator's interest but the two young women.

But the women paid no attention to the intruding gazes. Argus Roth stood still in his seat, looking calm and collected, but inside laid turmoil. His worries about having the teen attend their country club gathering were manifesting themselves to reality as the people around him continued to whisper.

"Terra you must be incredibly parched." Mrs. Roth advised. "Wait here while Argus and I get some punch."

"No that's fine." she scooted forward. "I'll get it myself." the blonde stood before Ellara could insist further. "Would anyone else care for some refreshments?" she asked politely and received a nod from three of her older counterparts.

"I'll help." Rachel volunteered.

"No." she rejected the half demon's offer as she looked at the woman's grandparents. This was an opportune moment for them to talk. "You stay," she gestured toward the older individuals. "I'm sure you have a lot to talk about."

The half demon nodded in understanding as she turned her head toward her maternal grandparents. Ellara Roth's eyes shone with such gratitude as she stared after the teenager. She then turned her focus on her granddaughter whose eyes twinkled with amusement and fondness. While she knew it wasn't directed toward her and her husband but toward her blonde counterpart, the wife of the retired business man smiled nonetheless.

It brought her happiness, knowing that her granddaughter wasn't opposed to familiarity like they had all thought. Now Ellara Roth felt like she was getting more of her daughter back.

They were so much alike yet different in so many aspects. The physical similarities were undeniable. Rachel was a splitting image of her mother. There wasn't a trace of her unknown father in her granddaughter's features. The only difference was their eyes. The color was similar but the youngest Roth's had always been cold whilst her daughter was reserved yes, but warm and inviting.

Unlike her mother she hadn't wanted to be understood. She didn't reject the affections of others in hopes they would try harder to connect. Rachel simply didn't want anything to do with others.

At least that's what they all thought until they saw her interact with the college student. And now Ellara Roth hoped their relationship could only progress, become stronger. Stronger than the one she shared with her daughter in their later years. She remembered the strain on their relations before her daughter disappeared.

"I think I'd better give Ms. Anders a hand." Argus took advantage of his wife's thoughtful state and excused himself.

"What is it?" Rachel Roth inquired as the older woman continued to gaze pensively her way as though she was chasing a memory. "Is there something troubling you?"

"I apologize but I can't help but remember your mother whenever you're around." she answered with a fond smile on her lips. "It doesn't mean that I'm unable to distinguish that you're an entirely different person." she assured letting the younger woman know she wasn't her mother's replacement.

"It can't be helped." the half demon remarked receptively. "Apart from the memories, I'm the only thing you have left of her." she understood.

"Look at me." she had unshed tears threatening to spill. "This isn't suitable outdoor conversation." Ellara Roth remembered her proper etiquette. "Why don't you tell me something about yourself." she suggested eagerly. "From what I understand you love to read." it was a recent discovery they made with Terra's assistance.

"It was the only thing I could do for amusement." she replied as the cautiously thought about the coming elaboration. "I wasn't allowed to play with others so I mostly entertained myself."

"You weren't allowed?" Ellara wanted further embellishment.

"Mother thought it best if I didn't interact too much with other children. The," she smiled softly. "Neighborhood, wasn't really friendly." well really it was the population of Azerath that weren't so cordial to the half demon. Rachel also failed to mention that it was for the others interest and not her own. "And I'd never been particularly fond of dolls so I was given books instead." there was an amused smirk on her face that appeased the older woman.

"You must have such a lonely childhood." the older woman observed.

"I did." she wasn't deceitful. "But my teenage years were quite eventful." she assured her grandmother. "Especially after I met Terra." and that wasn't a lie since everything which contributed excitement to her life occurred after the teen entered her life.

It was after she first met Terra that she met father whom she had to defeat. After him came feelings for a certain red headed Tamaranean princess. Then came the rejection and after that her human half began feeling for a certain ebony haired alien. Then there was the break-up but what really made the half demon's life agreeable was the awakening of the blonde.

"Your fondness for books brought you close together." Ellara Roth supplied.

"It wasn't only that." most of their conversations didn't consist of novels they'd read or movies they'd seen. "Not many can keep up with my wit." she smiled. "But Terra's always been able to converse with equal intelligence, even at such a young age."

"You think highly of her." the observation was made.

"She has always been by my side." that was true. "When I had no one she was there." she passed a look toward the blonde who could hear their conversation. Rachel knew she wasn't eavesdropping. With their superhuman hearing it couldn't be helped. "She's always accepted me despite my resistant nature."

"She cares a great deal for you then." Ellara Roth smiled fondly at the discovery.

She felt her granddaughter was in capable hands and that Terra would continue to contribute a positive influence on her usually unresponsive granddaughter. It was evident that this moment, Rachel sharing herself with her, would never have occurred if it weren't for the youngest Anders.

"I trust this is your first polo match?" Argus Roth inquired as he stopped beside the blonde who'd been filling cups with punch.

"Not really." she replied amiably. "But I was so young since the last time I saw a match," the teen remarked. "I'm afraid I'm at a loss on what the rules are but I do find the horses rather enjoyable to watch." the older gentleman nodded in understanding.

"It's similar to any other game." he informed. "There are two opposing teams trying to score by passing the ball through the opposing teams post." Argus continued as he eyed the young woman who had captured his granddaughter's attention. "But it's much more challenging than most sports." he added. "The player isn't only in charge of his actions but the horse's as well." the look in his eyes allowed the teen to know there was a reason, beyond wanting to offer his aid in bringing the refreshments, as to why he'd come. "It's a game of finesse, power, and control." Argus Roth paused. "Much like business."

"Is there a particular team you're interested in seeing win?" the older gentleman was rather wordy but as she remembered, this was the way of the aristocracy.

"Not particularly." he replied. "Ms. Anders," the blonde gave the retired businessman her full attention. "You're an intelligent woman." he began. "Kind, considerate, and it's no wonder why you've managed to befriend my granddaughter." Argus remarked. "My wife and I know about our granddaughter's preference toward the fairer sex." they had asked Piper to keep an eye on their granddaughter in hopes to discover what held her interest.

To say they were surprised was an understatement. He wanted to have a talk with his granddaughter after making this discovery but Ellara managed to convince him otherwise.

"And you hold no protests?" she hadn't really pegged them to be conservatives considering they hired a lesbian as vice president but neither did she expect them to give her friend their blessings. She glanced at the older man. A knowing smile graced her lips. "Your wife doesn't really mind but I take it you do?" she challenged the retired businessman.

"She just wants Rachel to be happy." was his soft reply.

It didn't matter to his wife. All she cared about was Rachel's happiness and she supposed she would still see great grandchildren in one form or another. Argus believed he didn't have to intervene since his granddaughter was incredibly discreet. As long as it didn't make the cover of the newspapers and their stocks didn't take a dive he would hold his tongue.

"And I suppose it doesn't matter to you as long as it doesn't interfere with your business?" Terra questioned.

"Certainty and bluntness are traits hardly ever seen in today's youth." remarked the oldest Roth. "I can see why Rachel is drawn to you." their world was filled with vapid individuals that seemed only capable of discussing the stock market or the latest fashions. "It's very difficult to find someone who can offer any sort of essence nowadays." he looked at her pointedly. "But I have to wonder if it's merely friendship you've been offering to Rachel." Terra kept a composed look on her face.

"Mr. Roth, I imagine it's a bit strange to find someone my age hanging around with an undoubtedly successful career woman like Rachel." she understood his point of view. "The press and your other associates would not take kindly on the prospect of your granddaughter dating a minor."

"I knew you'd see the predicament." Terra certainly was smart.

"Then as you also know," she continued. "There hasn't been a single leak to the press about her inclination towards the fairer sex as you've put it." the blonde paused. "Rachel has always been discreet about her life even from you." she reminded. "I'm certain she'll be able to continue to do as she pleases while putting the company's best interest in mind."

"Even so," Argus Roth looked around. "Your mere presence at the office aroused such commotion and it is no different here."

"What exactly do you want?" she asked. "For me to stay away from your granddaughter in order for your stocks not to drop?" there was no malice in her voice for she only wanted clarification and not an altercation. "I'm afraid it's up to Rachel to decide what she wants and frankly sir," her eyes shone not with defiance but consideration. "I'd like to remind you that you're in no position to ask anything from me." with that she turned around and headed back to the Roth women.

She flashed the half demon with a kind smile, allowing her to know that no harm had been done. Though the furious glint on those usually unfeeling depths told her there would be a coming dispute between the Roth's.

After the match they took Terra for a tour around the country club. They were on their way down toward the stables where the horses from the game were resting. Bright blue depths shone with excitement as she looked at the animals inside. She turned curiously at the youngest Roth, her eyes seeking permission to enter.

"Grandmother," the half demon stated. "Why don't you take Terra inside to meet our horses." she suggested.

The wife of the retired businessman eagerly pulled the blonde toward the stables, leaving her husband and granddaughter. Terra looked over her shoulder as she was guided further inside. She knew why her housemate did not volunteer herself and only hoped the half demon would take it easy on her grandpa.

"Shall we follow them?" Argus took one step forward only to find a hand on his shoulder impeding him from moving further.

"I don't appreciate your actions." this wasn't the time for subtlety. "I certainly don't appreciate your implications regarding how Terra's managed to capture my interest." it was a great insult to the teen for she was practically being called a whore.

"How…" he didn't know how his granddaughter could have possibly found out for they'd been together the entire time. The teen had no means of communicating with the youngest Roth. Ever the collected businessman Argus Roth composed himself as he stood straight in front of his kin. "I was only acting with the best interests in mind."

"The company's." he certainly wasn't acting to ensure her happiness. "I will only tell you this once." she warned. "You are never to degrade Terra and neither shall you question our affiliation." Rachel Roth finished before following inside.

Argus Roth froze in place. Cold blue eyes promised something which made death seem like a sweet release. Never in his years had he encountered someone, save his wife, who made him feel powerless. He hadn't been given an ultimatum but it had been implied. If he were to mess with whatever relations his granddaughter had with the college student he would lose Rachel.

"We have four horses in this stable." Ellara remarked. "Magnus, Caesar, Orion," she pointed at the horses respectively. "And this is Shadow." Ellara Roth introduced her to the black mare. "Arella's horse." she watched as the teen walked toward the animal, which Terra knew the half demon's late mother owned, with an outstretched hand but bright blue depths looked to the older woman for confirmation before making contact. "Beautiful isn't she?"

"Exquisite." though she couldn't say she expected any less from such wealthy individuals. "I saw no one like her out in the game." there were the typical brown horses, those with reddish mane, and a few grayish ones but not an all black steed.

"Arella fell in love with her right from the start." she noted, remembering her daughter's reaction upon seeing the mare.

"I can see why." it was a bit strange but there was something about this horse which exuded a sense of mystifying exuberance. Perhaps it was the way those onyx colored eyes shone with inflexibility. "She seems incredibly tenacious."

"She's a very tame horse but no one but my daughter has ridden her." she disclosed. "It isn't out of sentimentality." the older woman assured. "You can attempt to ride her but many jockeys have tried but she always manages to throw them off." Ellara smirked. "It's like she knows who her owner is." the sort of loyalty the horse had was certainly astounding. "I had hoped Rachel would take a liking to her as well but she doesn't seem to be fond of animals." she remarked sadly.

"I'm sure she'll come around." Terra assured.

"Speaking of coming around," the older woman remarked. "I must apologize for whatever my husband said." she stated with great disappointment.

She knew he'd taken advantage of the fact that she'd been too preoccupied with her thoughts. Ellara failed to stop her husband from voicing his unease. While she didn't know what exactly he had told the blonde, she knew her husband. While she was certain whatever was said was delivered with delicacy, she had heard the not so diplomatic version of her husband's disapproval.

Argus had basically called the teenager a gold digger. He'd accused the teen of being after the Roth influence at the very least. He believed strongly that Terra was using his granddaughter so that their company would hire her sisters for endorsement deals and some other nonsense. When she countered by reminding him that the girl had known their relative for years before they made the discovery of her existence he remarked that it was a convenient coincidence.

Their past only handed the teen and her family an advantage. He believed that his granddaughter's relations with the youngest Anders would undoubtedly end the empire that's been handed down their family through countless generations. Of course after meeting the kindhearted teen and seeing how they interacted, Ellara knew differently.

"There's really no need." Terra assured for she had heard the altercation between the retired businessman and his granddaughter. She was glad the half demon took it easy on him. "I understand why he did what he did." Terra assured.

"I also apologize for myself since I knew about his reservations." she admitted. "Yet I still insisted you be here." she'd put the teen in this position. "I asked him not to voice his opposition aloud but the man can be quite stubborn." her tone was indignant but it was accompanied with fondness and acceptance. "Unlike him I encourage whatever relationship you have with my granddaughter." she assured.

"However?" Terra knew this was too good to be true.

"There's no knowing how things will turn out." she remarked. "And you can only be patient with my granddaughter for so long." it was though she was insinuating that if things did not work out between the two it would be because of her granddaughter. "I hope you'll keep in touch regardless." the older woman was certainly fond of the teen. "I only wish that she'll take as good a care of you as you do with her." she didn't want such a loveable woman to be marred.

"I promise to do my best." Rachel Roth supplied as she entered the scene.

"I'll hold you to that Rachel." Ellara Roth looked incredibly serious. "And I apologize on your grandfather's behalf." she had noticed the murderous look in her granddaughter's eyes and guilty look on her husband's face and put two and two together. "Now, I suppose it's time I have a word with that stubborn oaf." she looked at the young darlings. "You can meet us at the veranda for dinner though I won't blame you of you don't come." Ellara remarked sadly before taking her leave.

She approached her husband who had been in a stupor since his encounter with his granddaughter. The woman had never been one for violence but she was beyond livid. She pushed her husband, causing him to stumble but not fall.

"What the hel…" he paused after seeing his wife's enraged state.

"How dare you?" she exclaimed. "I warned you to keep your musings to yourself." she pressed her finger against his chest accusingly. "And what did you do? You not only upset our only grandchild but her friend as well!" never in their 40 something years of marriage had he heard his wife yell or seen her so irate. "I already lost my daughter." she reminded. "I refuse to lose Rachel as well."

"Ellara…" he whispered as he held the distraught woman in his arms. "I'm sorry."

"She was just beginning to open up to us because of Terra!" she reminded. "And this is how you repay the girl's kindness? By showing her the door and making baseless accusations." the disappointment and distress flowed freely from the socialite. "I'm too tired and too old to care about what others think." she admitted, reading her husband's thoughts. No doubt he was about to tell her to calm down because they were out in public. "I thought you would be too." she pushed away from his touch. "I thought you'd be able to learn from your mistakes." a sob escaped. "I did."

"I'm sorry." he sounded much like a child instead of a renowned businessman. "I have made a mess of things." they'd made such progress with their granddaughter yet because of his worry over their business he'd destroyed their development.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." Ellara said as she passed him, leaving a cold look before continuing on back to the club.

When Rachel volunteered to take over their company she was elated but concerned. It wasn't that she didn't trust her granddaughter. It was that she knew the toll it would take on Rachel. There was immeasurable pressure placed on those in charge of their family legacy.

She had told Argus before that she refused to drown Rachel with their expectations. That was how they lost Arella. They placed too much weight on her shoulders that she rejected their affections and rebelled.

Unknown to the old couple, their granddaughter had heard their entire conversation. Rachel Roth looked toward the open space, staring at nothing, trapped in her thoughts. Terra gazed with concern before her hand moved. She interlocked their fingers together as she brought the older woman into Shadow's stable.

The black mare gave a start when she saw her owner approach and the half demon smirked knowingly. Luna was the only animal that ever took a liking to her.

"I guess this means you've never ridden her before." Terra remarked in amusement. "Would you mind terribly if I did?" she had already gained the permission of the older Roth woman and wasn't surprised when she received a shake of the head. She gathered the harness and the saddle after calming the mare. The half demon watched with fascination as she secured them onto the animal with care. "All done." she patted the horse gently before proceeding to mount her.

"You certainly know your way around horses." Rachel Roth remarked curiously.

"I spent a lot of time with them as a child." Terra explained while the older woman opened the stable door. The blonde paused and extended her hand to Rachel Roth who looked at the horse.

"I'm not too sure that's advisable." the taller woman stated.

While she wasn't afraid of being thrown off she was a bit wary. There were far too many eyes observing her movement on these grounds and whilst they weren't around now, the cries of an alarmed horse may put them back on their track. She wanted nothing more than to have a quiet moment with the blonde whom she'd become attached with.

"She won't mind will you Shadow?" the half demon reached out and the horse stepped back. "It's okay." the blonde assured the horse by giving her neck a pat. "Come on." she took the older woman's hand and pulled her easily onto the horse.

Terra led the way out of the stables out into the open field. They rode in no particular direction while the blonde continued to hold the reins, completely aware of the warmth pressed against her back and the arms around her petite waist. They made their tracks in a slow unhurried pace both knowing explanations and apologies couldn't be rushed.

XXXX

I only have one thing to say... SORRY! I know I took forever to update. I think that if I didn't take so long to update people wouldn't be so upset that after 50+ chapters Terra and Raven haven't gotten together. I could be wrong...

Anyway, I apologize once more for the infrequency of my updates.


	57. Left to Horses

I'm here still...

XXXX

She wasn't allowed to ride the mare with her legs on either side because of the tight fit of her dress around the hem. She was sliding off the seat each step the horse took unlike her blonde counterpart who rode expertly. Though she could have easily balanced herself she opted to hold onto Terra instead.

"You know, this wasn't the ride I imagined you saying yes to." Rachel Roth remarked, breaking the comfortable silence that had engulfed them since they started their trail.

"What?" Terra stuttered with her cheeks aflame. The sexual connotation behind the words didn't escape her knowledge. The older woman pressed herself against the teen even more as her verbal onslaught progressed to a physical degree. "Never mind." the blonde murmured as she felt the taller woman's chin on her shoulder. The suggestion wasn't lost and she didn't care for a descriptive explanation. "But aren't you glad you said yes anyway?" she asked though she already knew the answer as the older woman wrapped her arms tightly around her petite waist.

"Definitely." she answered as she buried nose in the crook of the shorter woman's neck. "I never knew you were so handy with horses." the half demon commented.

"I spent a fair amount of time with horses." she paused. "I sort of grew up in the countryside." Terra revealed. The older woman listened. The blonde never disclosed information about her past life and her true alter ego. "My aunt was in charge of a horse ranch." she recalled the memory that seemed even more distant that it really was.

"Aunt?" the half demon questioned.

Since Terra was half elemental from her mother's side this only meant she was speaking of paternal side of the family tree. Raven knew nothing of the younger woman's life before the titans. Only that she lived on the rocky canyon on her own and didn't know her birth mother.

"She wasn't closely related to me." Terra looked over her shoulder with a small smile. "But she treated me with kindness and love like a family member should." Raven knew there was something more to this story, a key piece to the puzzle. "She was a loyal employee for the Markov family." as soon as the name was mentioned the half demon's eyes shone with recognition. "Yes," she made the confirmation. "One of the few sovereign families still in power." her gaze became heavy with grief. "She was assigned out here to be in charge of their vacation homes here." she wore a dry smile on her lips. "I found out later," Terra continued. "Her job was to watch over me."

"Watch over you?" she questioned.

"She was a royal but because she refused to marry someone she didn't love, she was sentenced to be my guardian." Rachel Roth eyed the teen as she carefully pieced the puzzle together. A member of the Markov family was sent to a different continent to be the guardian of a parentless child in the country far away from the public eye. "We were both rejects of the crown."

"The king…" the half demon knew her biological sperm donor had to be someone of power to be able to charge another royal with such a task.

"I grew up never knowing my father." Terra continued with her story. "There were a few visitors that came to the estate and for a while I had this illusion that one of them was my father coming to take me." she shook her head as she remembered how silly she'd been. "But they were just some businessmen looking to acquire horses."

"I see." that was how she'd become acquainted with polo. It was how she'd come to mingle with aristocracy.

"Every time I asked about my parents all I got were dismissals from Auntie." she recalled. "But on her deathbed, she disclosed to me my true identity." there was no need to say her true name aloud and neither did she have any desire to call herself a Markov. "After that I ran." she admitted. "I didn't want to wait for a replacement to be shipped off to me and neither did I want anything to do with them anymore." after her Auntie died she tore her connections from the royals. "I knew no one would come looking for me."

Her so called father wouldn't waste his time searching for his greatest disgrace. He wanted nothing to do with her so really she did them all a favor by running.

Rejection by her kin was something the half demon was more than accustomed to but while her mother feared her, she certainly never ignored her. Arella often watched from a distance. Of course she probably did it to make sure her offspring wouldn't go on a killing spree. Their barrier was caused by dread. Raven hadn't been turned away out of shame.

The point was that she paid attention to Raven and didn't just leave her in the care of others. Arella didn't try to wash her hands of the child because she took responsibility.

The half demon had grown up with a mother and while her father was the epitome of evil he certainly never ignored his key. All that knew of the prophecy knew of her coming. Her birth was something others either dreaded or venerated. Her location was hidden but her existence was something that was never concealed unlike Terra who spent her life in the shadows.

"Terra…" Raven couldn't imagine what it must have been like, being uninformed of who you are and where you came from and then learning you were being treated as some unwanted disease.

"It wasn't that bad." the blonde assured. "Growing up at the ranch." she said. "When I wasn't being taught by Auntie," her adoptive guardian also acted as her teacher. "I was either playing with the animals or the rancher's children." she declared. "The first place I went to after I ran away was a city where I found that not everyone was so kind to little girls." Terra recalled. "I was almost mugged but I saved myself." she would share her story. "My powers were awakened and I discovered what I could do." she smiled. "Then life certainly got more interesting when I met the titans." there was a twinkle of fondness in her eyes as she recalled the first time she saw the empathic half breed. "When I met you."

Everything made perfect sense. The teen was flaunted her powers not out of pride but because she sought acceptance. She feared the rejection of others because if her own blood could turn her away so easily there were no ties that compelled others not to do the same.

"My litt…" the half demon paused. The title was incorrect. No longer was she that little prepubescent teen Raven met at that rocky canyon. She certainly was a far cry from that fragile girl that had arose from her rocky comatose. Terra was a young woman now, a woman who had gone through incredible tragedies but managed to pull through. "You certainly never cease to amaze me," she praised.

"There's nothing amazing about turning away from people who want nothing to do with you." her eyes shut as she tried to trap her desolation.

"You're wrong." her tone was unyielding but her eyes held that gentleness they always seemed to possess around Terra. "It would have been easier for you to stay, to remain his secret, but you chose to be free from your confines. You were so young yet you knew what you wanted." she paused. "Not revenge, not justice, but freedom." the half demon stared deep into those light blue depths. "That is what makes you so incredible."

"At least someone can see that." Terra joked as an attempt to lighten the mood.

The way those guised eyes stared so deeply into her made her knees weak. At that moment she could feel the adoration flowing from the older woman. It was overwhelming to have the one she'd loved for so long stare at her in a way that made her feel as though maybe, just maybe, her love wasn't unrequited after all. The blonde pushed those thoughts aside quickly, convincing herself of the impossibility of that scenario.

"They aren't fit to lick the bottoms of your shoe." Raven ominous tone appeared.

She was furious that her Terra had to go through this type of ordeal. What was even more upsetting was that she could see how painful it was for the blonde to live her life as someone's unwanted baggage.

"I'm better off now." she hoped her assurance would calm the older woman's already riled nerves. She'd contributed enough to her stress. "I'm surrounded by people who choose to be with me, who care for me, with or without blood ties." Terra smiled as her eyes opened with adoration. She remembered the titans, her adoptive sisters, and her friends. They all loved her but most importantly she was beginning to realize just how much she meant to Raven. "I couldn't ask for anything more."

"You certainly have a talent for looking at the brighter side of things." the half demon admired the teen in her arms even more than ever.

"When life hands you lemons, you make lemonade." the teen remarked optimistically. "Besides." she added, looking out into the horizon. "At least now I know one who didn't cast me aside out of embarrassment but necessity." Terra was making mention to her mother. "I think she would have raised me if she could have." her mother loved her with her entire being. She was turned away in order to have a chance at life. "Even if I didn't know her it's strange how comforting it is," she smiled. "Knowing someone out there cared for me," Terra stared into the horizon. "Knowing she wanted to raise me," the blonde was moved. "Someone out there wanted to be with me."

"Your mother loved you." stated Raven. "If she didn't, she wouldn't have committed such a selfless act." reasoned the half demon.

The sky was becoming reddish as the sun began to set and disappeared into the horizon. Terra avoided those disguised eyes fearing she'd spill the only secret she had left. Though she didn't shy away from the older woman's touch. The older woman held her protectively as night and day met.

They made their way back to the stables in silence. Raven dismounted her mother's horse before offering unnecessary but appreciated assistance to her younger counterpart.

"I'm feeling a bit famished." the teen announced after removing the saddle from the mare and securing her inside the stable. "Dinner sounds really good right now." she proceeded to lead the way toward the country club hoping the half demon wouldn't decline her suggestion. "We don't stink of horse manure so it's perfectly fine." she assured.

Raven knew what the younger woman was trying to accomplish. She sighed. Family certainly mattered a lot to the teen so if it would appease the blonde, she'd forgive her grandfather's transgression.

"Let's go." she certainly couldn't deny Terra a thing.

"I was afraid you'd have us look for a restaurant along the highway." the blonde admitted with relief flowing through her petite bodice.

She knew of the half demon's stubborn tendencies. Terra also knew that while the older woman could not care less what her grandfather or the others thought, Raven despised anyone who spoke or believed ill of her character. While it was touching that the taller woman thought so highly of her, the blonde didn't want any acrimony between the Roth's. Especially not when she knew how much her secret love meant to the married couple.

"You wouldn't have lasted the twenty minutes." Raven teased, knowing the nearest eatery around the country club was at least thirty miles away.

"I would have." Terra remarked with playful indignation.

They walked side by side with the half demon peering at the smiling teen from her peripherals. She couldn't help but feel content herself, knowing that she contributed to the teen's state of contentment. They reached the entrance of the club's dining hall. All eyes were instantly on them.

The teen was a bit anxious to enter, unaccustomed to being stared at under such scrutiny. Raven under the assumed identity of Rachel Roth smiled, assuring her she could do no wrong.

She relaxed under the older woman's promising gaze. They ventured further into the room and spotted the elder Roth's out on the balcony. One didn't need to possess empathic abilities to feel the tension between the married couple. The usually doting husband and wife were seated next to each other on the opposite ends of the table.

Ellara Roth relaxed when she saw her granddaughter and her guest approaching. She glared at her husband in warning before smiling brightly at the young women.

"I'm glad you came." the matured woman remarked as she looked at her one and only granddaughter. Ellara believed her husband had chased her away. She turned to Terra, eyes shining with gratitude knowing the young blonde had a hand in Rachel's appearance. "I suppose you had everything to do with this Terra."

"I couldn't very well let her starve." Rachel Roth teased the blonde by her side. "She wouldn't have lasted the drive to the next nearest eatery."

"I would have." Terra scowled playfully at the youngest Roth.

"Take my word for it." the guised half demon declared. "Terra can eat her way through three desert carts in less than thirty minutes." she continued tease the blonde who happily played along seeing as being the target for banter was lightening the atmosphere.

"I have to wonder, dear." Ellara looked to the blonde. "Where does it all go?" she questioned with a small smirk.

"Fast metabolism I suppose." the teen declared with a small shrug. "And you shouldn't be talking." she turned her attention to the older woman. "You managed to put away almost as much food as I did." light blue depths narrowed at youngest Roth.

After their server came and took their orders the women continued on with their lighthearted conversation, unknowingly ignoring the presence of the only male Roth. The gray haired aristocrat watched the camaraderie between the two most important women in his life and their guest. With each passing moment he felt culpable.

He was wrong to accuse the teen of using her feminine wiles to capture the interests of his only grandchild. He had known there was no truth to his words before he made his claims.

Argus Roth was a fantastic businessman. His years spent negotiating with shrewd businessmen allowed him to harness his ability to know people and as far as he could tell there was no malevolent mischievous bone in the blonde's body. True there was an air of mystery to the youngest Anders. Like his granddaughter, Terra's eyes shone with a clouded secrecy. The two shades of blue were both similar yet different to the retired businessman.

Those light blue depths were softer, kinder than the blue depths which belonged to his daughter and granddaughter. The pain was present in those eyes yet the young blonde was void of anger and resentment. The same could not be said for Rachel who seemed so convoluted by vehemence.

Aside from sharing that same mysterious look, somehow the two conveyed maturity well beyond their years. The glimmer in those secretive eyes told him the two experienced a great deal.

Though he knew the teen bared no ill intentions toward his family he still couldn't stop his mouth when he saw all the others staring at the two. The clamoring and hushed whispering rang through his ears. His heart started thumping and all he could foresee were his stocks dropping with each scandal that would arise. He knew the uproar his granddaughter and Terra would cause yet he was unprepared.

Again he had made a grave mistake. He had chosen the company over his family once more. The gray haired gentleman hoped reparations could still be made.

"Ms. Roth," one of the country club employees interrupted the women's conversation. They looked to him expectantly as he conveyed his message. "I'm terribly sorry for the interruption but there is a Ms. Hanson on the phone." he informed. "She says it's incredibly urgent."

"Tell her to wait for my return call." Rachel instructed.

It wasn't that she was afraid to leave Terra alone with her grandmother. She knew the two would along splendidly. It was simply that she didn't want to interrupt the flow of their conversation. She wanted no more awkwardness for the blonde. The youngest Roth wanted nothing more than for her companion to forget her grandfather's misgivings. To her there was no matter more pressing than to ensure the blonde's bliss.

"She said it's about the Lowell account." the man stated as if this would change her mind.

"Sounds urgent. You should take her call." Terra advised before the taller woman could reject the country club errand boy. Sensing the older woman was about to protest she smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine. Your grandma will keep me company."

"I can call her back later." the half demon could be quite stubborn. "Nothing is more important than you." Rachel Roth remarked.

"I'll go." moved by his granddaughter's dedication to the blonde Argus Roth volunteered, making his presence known to the women at his table.

After the brief conversation with his granddaughter's right hand woman he instructed her to handle things according to what she believed was correct. He knew Piper was no fool and was every bit of an astute business conglomerate as he was so there would be no problem. When he headed back to the table he found that Terra and his wife were no longer there.

He took his seat and faced his only grandchild. Rachel looked at him with such an unreadable expression that he felt his heart beat increase in uncertainty.

"Thank you for taking the call." she forced.

"It was the least I could do." he remarked, sounding much like a boy who had been caught with his hand down his pants. Argus Roth suspected there was a certain blonde's influence behind this expression of gratitude. "Piper was a bit overwhelmed by the negotiations."

"Terra takes precedence over any business dealing." she remarked, waiting for the lecture that undoubtedly would follow.

"I'm glad you have your priorities straight." he smiled a small bitter smile. "It's something I always struggled with." tired eyes looked upon the young business entrepreneur. "It's something I'm still struggling with." he chuckled. "I suppose you really can't teach an old dog some new tricks." she shook her head in disagreement.

"Let's just chalk it up to the Roth stubbornness." she offered.

"I am sorry." he professed. "I let business come between our family yet again." Argus remarked sadly. "You'd think I'd learn after what happened with your mother." he looked to his granddaughter. "You really are the spitting image of her." a small whisper was made. "It was my fault you know." he admitted. "It was my fault she left." Rachel said nothing and allowed him to continue, listening intently to his words. "Your grandmother had always been supportive of your mother. She always encouraged her to do her best but I," he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I only offered her demands. I was always away and when I was there, all I did was make demands." he confessed. "Ellara warned that I'd been pushing her away but I didn't listen to her, only to my expectations for the next president of the company." the older man released a small sigh. "Arella came to resent me and in turn your grandmother. She believed Ellara enabled me to turn her into my puppet." unshed tears were brimming from those weary eyes. "I don't want to do the same."

"Then don't." Rachel offered the simplest condition.

She made it sound incredibly easy and as Argus Roth, a retired renowned businessman, looked at his granddaughter his passing though was maybe it could be. He could, would, do this for Ellara, for Rachel, and most importantly for his Arella. He wouldn't make the same mistake this time around. This was his second chance, his final chance, and he would be damned if he let this one slip through his fingers.

"I promise." his proclamation earned him a small nod of acceptance.

Across the room, Terra and Ellara watched their interaction. The blonde could hear their conversation but Ellara was forced to rely on witnessing their body language to determine whether they'd reconciled.

The pair had excused themselves to go to the bathroom just as Rachel was heading back into the room. They knew the two needed some time alone to talk now that their heads had cooled. Ellara smiled noticing the glimmer in her husband's eyes and her granddaughter's relaxed state. Terra smiled as well, glad that her secret love bared no grudge against the older gentleman.

"Thank you." Ellara spoke effectively breaking through the blonde's thoughts. "None of this would have happened if it weren't for you." the older woman stated.

"I've done nothing." she replied in confusion.

"She would never have come if it wasn't for you." her eyes never left her granddaughter. "We've made so much progress." she smiled in appreciation as she remembered all the little details of the youngest Roth's life that was willingly shared. "She's disclosed so much." the older woman turned toward the teen and took her hands in her own. "She's willing to try because of you." the teen surely had an influence on her granddaughter.

"I highly doubt I have that much sway over her." Terra replied.

"You underestimate the effects you have on Rachel." a knowing smile graced the older woman's lips. "In time you'll see how right I am." the certainty in her voice was unwavering.

She had seen her granddaughter socialize with others countless times. Rachel had always been aloof to the crowd. She remembered the party they held for their granddaughter when they had announced to the public the existence of their long lost relative. Her granddaughter remained stoic as ever, even when she was introduced to some of the most beautiful women of their social circle.

There had been no way of knowing what interested her estranged kin. The youngest Roth kept her mask preventing an ounce of emotion or interest from bursting forth. Out of desperation they asked Piper to spy on their granddaughter.

"You seem so certain." Terra noted with an amused smile.

"I may have not known her very long but when I see her with you, I just know." she watched as the teen's brows furrowed. The teen was confused. "Just trust me."

Ellara was uncertain what exactly the underlying relationship between her granddaughter and Terra. All she was certain of was they cared a great deal for one another and this sort of devotion was hard to come by. Their bond possessed a strong foundation, one based on trust and adoration. The wife of the retired businessman was certain only wonders could be produced from such a strong union.

Terra said nothing. She only held a smile as they continued their walk toward their table, all too aware of the eyes gawking at her and the whisperings.

"Ellara dear!" an unknown voice interrupted.

The unknown woman approached with a wide grin, eyes shining with curiosity and intrigue as she looked from her friend to the unknown teenager by her side. It seemed one was brave enough to approach the Roth's and inquire about their guest firsthand.

"It's been a while." Mrs. Roth acknowledged the intruder's presence.

"The girls are over there." she motioned to a group of socialites. "They're all dying to meet your guest." their eyes were glued onto the young blonde. It was apparent that they had kept a close on her, no doubt sizing her up. "Kathryn Hart." she extended her hand out to the teen.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." the teen shook the hand and offered her a cordial smile.

"The pleasure is all mine miss," she left the blonde to fill in the blank but just before the blonde was about to respond, the older Roth female interjected.

"Oh look, Cora is waving us over." Ellara pointed over to the table of socialites. She knew, like her granddaughter, Terra too favored more than a modicum of her privacy. "Excuse me," the older woman pardoned herself. "I suppose I must make my rounds." she gave the teen a small wink before pulling the nosy woman toward their group.

After seeing the other Roth's sitting together she decided it wasn't time for her to interrupt their business dealings. It may lead to another bonding moment for the two so the teen ventured over toward the bar, all too aware of the footsteps following.

A stranger stood by her side and she paid them no attention as she ordered her drink. The unknown woman made her approach and from the corner of Terra's eye, she could see the stranger was fairly young. She couldn't have been younger than twenty and not older than twenty-four. She watched as the stranger casually leaned toward her with a small smile gracing her lips. The young blonde couldn't deny that this woman ordering a drink was quite attractive.

"So you're the one that's causing all this ruckus." the unknown woman observed.

"I wouldn't call it a ruckus." Terra replied, fueling the conversation out of politeness. "It's more of a little commotion really." she supplied with a small tender smile.

"Well," jade green eyes looked her up and down shamelessly. "I can't blame them for noticing you."

"I'll take that as a compliment." the young blonde remarked.

"You should." the brunette replied easily. "I suppose I should be asking you what the hell you're possibly doing with the Roth's since that is the topic of discussion on everyone's minds." there was a small smirk playing on the corner of her lips. "But don't worry, I wouldn't dare." she assured. "It's been far too long since we had a great mystery in our midst."

"I'm glad I could be of some amusement." Terra cocked her head to the side in curiosity. "So if you aren't going to ask the question everyone's dying to know, why are you here?"

"Direct aren't we?" her smile widened. "That's positively charming." she ran her hand through her long curled black locks. "I just thought you could use some company." the reply was offered but the tiny blonde knew there was another reason. "Unless I was wrong?" she asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"No it's fine." the young blonde assured. "I wouldn't want to be hanging by the bar all by myself."

"That's how one garnishes a reputation." the unknown woman continued to fuel the conversation. "Though I'm fairly certain you aren't quite at the legal drinking age yet." she believed the girl could be no older than 18.

"I'm not quite of age to be doing anything but go to college." the teen informed.

"Really now?" it seems her words did nothing to deter the woman's interest. "Oh, where have my manners gone?" she asked no one in particular. "I'm Veronica." she introduced before stretching her hand toward Terra. "Veronica Cooper."

"It's nice to meet you." Terra shook her appendage.

"The pleasure's all mine." Veronica replied easily. "Trust me, it isn't all too often I get someone my age around here." she remarked. "And if they are my age well, the only thing they wish to discuss is either how fat their wallets are or what the new fashion trend is." it really was all too boring. "There's no challenge left."

"Ah so there's your reason for approaching me." the young teen remarked.

"That's not to say I think of you as game." the slightly older woman saved. "I just mean to say you seem as though you're full of depth." her head shook as she began to feel uneasy. Her words were far too austere for her liking. "I'm usually better at conversation." she assured. "I must sound pompous right now."

"I would say nervous more than anything." Terra replied. "You should relax."

"I can stand in front of a room of C.E.O's but in front of a college student," she assumed. "I'm butter." a soft chuckle escaped both their throats. "I think it has something to do with your eyes." Veronica smirked. "Now that totally sounded like a line I know but I'm merely being honest."

"Do elaborate." the slightly older woman proved to be quite charming.

"They give the impression that they're staring straight inside." she looked deep into those bright blues. "As if they know absolutely everything about you in that second they glance at you." she had never met only one other with such piercing depths. "They almost remind me of the famous Roth eyes."

"Famous Roth eyes?" now her interest was piqued.

"Rachel Roth." she clarified. "But hers are a bit different." Veronica smirked. "Hers are downright chilling whilst yours are certainly warmer." she took a sip of the drink she ordered. "But I suppose they leave that same mysterious effect."

"You know Rachel then?" there was something about how her name was spoken.

"As well as a girl could know her." Veronica gave a small wink and Terra knew instantly that her hunch had been correct. This woman was a notch on her friend's bedpost. "That's all in the past though." she bore no enmity toward the youngest Roth from what the blonde could tell.

"I see." Terra continued their conversation.

Across the room, guised demon eyes watched the scene by the bar. She could hear their conversation and the women chuckling easily.

Terra seemed to be comfortable in her past conquest's presence and she couldn't bring herself to interfere. The blonde was enjoying herself that much was clear. Perhaps it was because it wasn't some college student but an accomplished woman hitting on her, the half demon was unsure. The only thing she was certain of was that feeling brewing in her gut.

It was this feeling of utter possessiveness which prompted her to listen into their conversation. Normally she would have given Terra her privacy.

However if memory served her correctly, Veronica Cooper wasn't just your average trust fund wielding heiress. The woman was easy to converse with and she did have a sense of humor. She had a certain way of charming her prospects. Rachel Roth could only hope that her friend and roommate wouldn't be trapped by Cooper's feminine wiles.

"Would it be too forward if I asked you out to dinner?" she heard Veronica inquire.

"Would you really go to dinner with someone whose name you don't know?" the teen reminded the older woman of this fact.

"I was hoping you'd introduce yourself by the end of this conversation."

"My name is Terra and no." Terra replied. "I'd love to go to dinner with a new friend." she emphasized the f word whilst she looked over her shoulder toward the owner of the eyes that had been burning a hole on the back of her head.

"I can't say I'm not hoping for more…" she trailed. "But I suppose I could use a new friend." jade green eyes followed over to where her new friend was staring. "Normally I'd try to convince you otherwise but I know when it's a losing battle." she smirked as she looked at Rachel Roth.

"We're just friends." she assured.

"I'd agree but Rachel looks like she's ready to skin me alive." Veronica remarked. She couldn't remember ever seeing such a deadly look on that usually stoic face. "Maybe we can all have dinner together." she suggested.

"I'll ask Rachel but I'm sure she won't mind." she answered.

The aforementioned woman sat whilst her grandfather discussed some new business ventures. She effectively tuned out when the oldest Roth's associates came toward their table and interrupted their rather one-sided conversation. Rachel had her focus on Terra who was making her way back to their table.

Light blue eyes were glued toward her secret love as she became engrossed with her thoughts. There were so many it seemed that were so convinced of the bond they shared.

As her grandfather busied himself with his friends she excused herself and with that ever so elegant decorum she strode after her friend who had gone toward the veranda. She grabbed two drinks and sauntered off, all too aware of the eyes glued to her back, but she paid them no attention.

"You look like you could use a break." Rachel Roth handed the small teen a glass."Don't worry, it's only cider."

"I know you wouldn't corrupt me with alcoholic beverages." Terra smiled as she took the drink. "There are far too many eyes gawking and rumors might spring." she took a small sip of the non alcoholic drink. "I don't think your grandfather can take another scandal."

"I'm more worried about what grandmother would say about me corrupting you." she leaned with her elbow on the rails.

"Oh but your grandmother seems to think you are under my influence." the teen teased lightly. "She seems to think I hold quite the sway over you." her eyes twinkled with mischief and a hint of curiosity as she wondered the truth behind these words.

After finishing their drinks, Rachel held her hand out to the teen who took it questioningly. The taller woman led the way down the stairs toward the maze. They were far too aware of the stares and whispers. The youngest Roth wished to have a serious conversation with the teen so she slowly guided the teen toward the center.

They stood in front of a lavish marble fountain. Terra circled the fountain looking curiously at the older woman who had just whisked her away from the snooping crowd.

"You do." Rachel Roth assured unabashedly. She approached the teen walking in long strides. The blonde stood in front of the fountain, head tilted slightly to her left as she wore a questioning gaze. "I thought we established that." she reached over and fixed the smaller female's hair before she raised her brow. "Though I wonder if I have the same effect," her eyes stared deep into those light blues. "After seeing you with Veronica I'm inclined to question how much influence I have over you."

"I'm not interested in her." Terra remarked with a small smirk. "I'm only interested in you." she moved toward the half demon. "There's no need to be jealous." the blonde then blushed, realizing what she'd just said.

"Demons are known to be quite possessive." she reminded, making no excuse for her demeanor.

Without another word she wrapped her arm around the teen's slender waist. She pulled her close and lifted her off the floor slightly. The taller woman buried her head on the crook of the shorter woman's neck. She inhaled the aroma that was Terra whilst her hand situated on the small of the teen's back.

"Rae." Terra sighed contentedly as she wrapped her arms around the older woman's neck. "You're making it really difficult you know?"

"Making what difficult?" she inquired.

"To resist." the teen muttered. Fearing she had said too much she attempted to draw back but the arm around her prevented her from moving. "I think we should head back." she wanted desperately to be off this topic. "Your grandparents will be wondering where you've taken me."

"Terra." she called in a tone filled with too much intimacy for the blonde's liking. "What is so difficult for you to resist?" her eyes narrowed as she pressed.

"No one." the teen offered lamely. Bright blues widened in shock as she realized her slip. The more time they spent with each other Terra could feel her attraction for the older woman growing. It was as though every day she found something new to love about the half demon. And every day it was becoming increasingly hard to hide her sentiments. "All these things you make me feel." she'd let out too much.

It was excruciating, being near her first and only love. To feel her touch and hear her speak such affectionate words she believed to have only platonic meaning.

"And what exactly do I make you feel?" the half demon questioned.

"It's all too much." Terra replied. "I wouldn't know where to begin." right at that moment she was torn between utter delight and disorder. "Really I just don't understand what you're doing with me here." she voiced her confusion.

"I wish I could answer." the half demon replied. "As you know demons are purely instinctive creatures." she reminded. "It just feels right."

It was the simple truth. Raven, also known as Rachel Roth, was letting her instincts control her actions. Being with Terra, holding her, lavishing her with affections, felt natural and demons were never one to deny their biological imperatives. There wasn't much thought. There wasn't any planning. She didn't deliberate the consequences of her actions.

"What does the human in you have to say?" Terra queried.

The half demon smirked. She almost certainly knew the reminder of her dual heritage would come into question. She could never get anything pass the blonde.

"As you know I haven't really heard anything from her as of late." Raven reminded. "I haven't really felt her lurking about." she hadn't heard that eerie whisperings in the back of her mind. Her body hadn't felt like it was being torn in two for there was no need to fight, struggle for control. "I imagine she would be confounded yet content." it was surreal how these particular emotions were tugging at the demon herself.

"If there's anyone who would know how you feel, it would be you." she never saw the two as separate entities. To her the demon and the human were the same stubborn person. "Though, I can't say I blame you." Terra muttered. "There's a lot of confusion going around lately."

"And I'm not making things easier." the half demon brushed one of the stray strands of blonde hair behind the teen's ear.

"It's just," she used the opportunity to free herself from the older woman's grasp believing it would be easier to think when she couldn't hear her heart pounding madly. "It's not your fault." she assured, not wanting the older woman to feel inept. "Let's forget I said anything ok?"

Not wishing to add strain to the teen she allowed the petite college student her space. Light blue met ocean blue as they stared at one another both trying to decipher the other's emotions.

"No." the half demon felt cold without the blonde's touch.

"Raven." Terra's desperation was clear. One more word, one more movement, would probably give away the secret she'd held onto for more than a decade. The one secret she couldn't dare part with. "Please."

She couldn't simply forget this conversation. There was something that beckoned her to further investigate these facts.

Maybe it was the way those light blue depths shone with so much affection. They called to her, tugged and insisted. Most of all they portrayed the emotion Terra wished to hide; her longing. She was pining and for what, who, Raven didn't know. The half demon was determined to discover.

She wanted desperately to quench whatever yearnings her Terra possessed. The only thing she had to do was figure out what the blonde desired.

"This is the one thing I must deny you Terra."

XXXX

So, we found out a little something about Terra and there's a lot more sexual tension between our two favorite gals. Also Argus is finally coming around. I wonder if the others will be so accomodating when they see how close Terra and Raven have become during the weeks they've spent together.

Uch, I'm really sorry for the lack of updates. I know, if I had a dollar for every time I apologized, I'd probably be a millionaire now. Again sorry. I have the attention span of a fruit fly and I'm incredibly distracted.

I've been trying to better my artistic skills. I figured I'd use the summer to draw. But I decided to just split my time. When I'm not out and about then I'll just draw in the morning and write at night. That's what I'm gonna try to start doing now. Plus, Netflix is bad for me I guess. I was distracted by Heroes and now I'm currently distracted by the show Pretty Little Liars.

Don't worry though. I fully intend on working on my stories and finishing them! That's a promise. I don't care how long it takes! I will finish this and the Hundred Lifetime's Series!


End file.
